Soul tattoo
by Amelink
Summary: La guerre est enfin finie, Harry rêve d'une "8eme" année à Poudlard calme et paisible, mais le tatouage sorcier d'un Serpentard trop blond va hautement perturber ses projets... Comment ça deux tatouages sorciers identiques signifient que les deux porteurs sont des âmes-soeurs ?
1. La salamandre aux reflets émeraudes

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa et RoseNoire1926

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (dans les deux sens)

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite (la petite croix rouge si vous ne connaissez pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Déclamer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling, l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de Lynchee dans le Snarry Les Jolis Pitits Dessins

* * *

 **Note** :  
\- Je suis une adepte du DraCo Malfoy (et non Drago Malefoy) mais utilise les noms français en dehors de ça

\- J'étais sensé la publiée quand elle serait finie ou quand j'aurais fini mon autre fiction (l'héritage) mais finalement la voici même si aucune des deux conditions est remplie

\- Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la magnifique et drôlissime fanfiction Snarry « **Les Jolis Pitits Dessins** » de **Lynchee**. Je trouvais l'idée de tatouage magique absolument génial et l'ai repris à mon compte.

\- Merci mille fois à ma bêta **Gurisa** qui a entreprit de corriger TOUTES mes fictions HP, Gurisa, JE T'AIME !

\- Merci à **RoseNoire1926** qui a corrigé une seconde fois ce chapitre

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:** **La** **salamandre aux reflets émeraude**

Harry était las, certes les cours de potion étaient bien loin d'être aussi horribles qu'au temps de Rogue, mais cette année Slughorn était surpris de voir que son niveau en potion était loin de sa sixième année et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de lui mettre une pression monstrueuse à chaque cours avant d'être inévitablement déçu en voyant son chaudron.

Ajouter à cela que des quelques Serpentard revenus pour passer une seconde fois leur septième année, il y en avait un que Harry aurait bien aimé ne pas revoir.

L'éviter était en temps normal difficile, mais c'était d'autant plus impossible en potion vu le faible nombre qu'ils étaient.

En plus Nott et l'autre élève de Serpentard dont Harry avait toujours ignoré le nom n'étaient pas revenus et ainsi Harry s'était retrouvé à faire équipe avec Malfoy et Zabini tandis que Ron et Hermione partageaient leur table avec Ernie Macmillan.

Bref Harry détestait les cours de potion.

Même s'ils n'avaient repris les cours que depuis une semaine, il détestait les cours de potion encore plus les vendredis soir et lundis matin qui étaient déjà en temps normal des horaires auxquels il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cours.

C'est donc le pas traînant et l'humeur morose qu'il se rendit jusqu'aux cachots ce vendredi-là, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons.

Il tomba alors sur un groupe de Serpentard attroupé autour de la tête blonde tant haïe.

« -Il est trop classe ! s'exclama un minuscule vert et argent presque hystérique.

-C'est un tatouage sorcier, forcément que celui de Draco est classe ! Il est à son image ! » Le reprit une fille qui dépassait Malfoy d'une tête, mais le regardait avec une adoration tout bonnement écœurante.

Hermione ne fit aucune remarque tandis que Ron affichait clairement un air dégoûté.

« -Cette sale fouine, il n'est pas au courant qu'un tatouage sorcier c'est pas censé se montrer, grommela-t-il en regardant le bras de Malfoy avec dégoût.

-J'ai lu un livre sur les tatouages sorciers, commenta Hermione, ils sont créés à partir de la magie de la personne et la forme du tatouage correspond à ce qu'est la personne au plus profond d'elle. Contrairement aux tatouages moldus, les tatouages sorciers peuvent se mouvoir et ils ont même une personnalité, personnalité souvent proche de leur propriétaire.

-On sait, répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron toujours les yeux fixés sur les Serpentard.

-Ron et moi, on s'en est fait f…, » commença Harry avant de s'arrêter.

Il venait d'apercevoir le tatouage de Malfoy. Sur le bras où, une année auparavant, s'était étalée la marque de Voldemort, se pavanait une salamandre à l'air ravie d'être au centre de l'attention. L'animal avait les traits délicats et faisait à peu près la même taille que l'avant-bras de Malfoy, son corps était d'un noir nacré vert avec un unique anneau blanc sur le bout de sa queue. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du tatouage qui faisait des cabrioles sur la peau blanche de Malfoy.

« -Vraiment aucune pudeur, commenta une nouvelle fois Ron sans se rendre compte de l'attitude de son ami.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous êtes fait tatouer sans me le dire, s'énervait Hermione.

-Normalement, les tatouages sorciers sont quelque chose d'assez intime, justifia Ron tout penaud, on n'est pas censé les montrer.

-Depuis quand ?

-Hermione, commença Ron suppliant.

-Ronald Weasley, depuis quand as-tu un tatouage ? Je t'ai vu dans le plus simple appareil pas plus tard qu'hier et je n'ai rien vu ! » S'exclama Hermione  
Ron prit une exquise couleur vermillon.

« -Je… On se les est fait faire il y a deux mois, chuchota finalement Ron, je savais que t'allais pas apprécier donc…et bien, je lui ai demandé de se cacher… Seul Harry l'a déjà vu…

-Tu veux dire que ton meilleur ami a vu cette partie apparemment si intime de toi, mais que c'est hors de question que ta petite amie le voie ! Éructa Hermione.

-Je comptais te le montrer… Un jour… Et puis même si Harry a vu le mien s'était par accident et je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le sien ! » Se défendit Ron.

Entendre son nom fit sortir Harry de sa fixation sur le tatouage de Malfoy.

« -A quoi ressemble son tatouage, ordonna plus que demanda Hermione en montrant Ron du doigt.

-C'est à Ron de te le dire et de te le montrer, répondit Harry inconscient de la colère d'Hermione.

-Bien. Apparemment, tout ceci est trop intime pour moi, conclu froidement, Hermione.

-Non ! Attends 'Mione ! C'est pas ça… je… je… je te le montrerai ce soir, » marmonna finalement Ron le visage cramoisi.

La cloche sonna et les dix élèves de huitième année se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours, Malfoy délaissant sa cour un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Bien inconscient du regard d'Harry sur lui.

Pendant tout le cours Harry fit erreur sur erreur sous l'œil désapprobateur du professeur Slughorn.

À la fin du cours de potion, Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de partir devant.

Malfoy prenait toujours son temps à rassembler ses affaires à la fin des cours de potion, il sortit donc en dernier, il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de son dortoir lorsqu'un bras l'attrapa et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son agresseur, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Harry seul face à lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potty ? Une nouvelle balafre ? » Grinça Draco.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras et remonta la manche de la robe du Serpentard. Le tatouage de salamandre se glissa presque immédiatement sur l'avant-bras mis à nu, tandis qu'à la plus grande surprise des deux sorciers une tête faisait son apparition sur le dos de la main d'Harry. Ce dernier releva à son tour sa manche laissant apparaître le tatouage d'une salamandre en tout point identique à celle de Malfoy, si ce n'est les quelques taches blanches qui ornaient son dos.

« - Que… » Marmonna Malfoy décontenancé.

Les deux salamandres vinrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, semblant se toucher à la jonction entre le bras de Malfoy et la main d'Harry toujours fermée sur l'avant-bras du blond. Elles s'agitèrent semblant ravies de se rencontrer quand soudain elles sautèrent l'une vers l'autre et échangèrent de place, la salamandre d'Harry sautillant désormais sur la peau de Malfoy et inversement. Puis elles se mirent à faire la course passant de la peau du Gryffondor à celle du Serpentard par la jonction au niveau de leur bras.

Harry et Malfoy étaient tout simplement choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, incapables de dire un mot ou de bouger, ne se rendant pas compte de l'étrange position qu'ils avaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ne voyant plus les salamandres qui devaient jouer quelque part dans une zone cachée par leurs vêtements, tous deux levèrent la tête, le visage toujours figé de stupeur. C'est lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité et ils firent tous deux un bon en arrière comme si le contact les avait soudainement brûlés.

Malfoy dévisagea Harry, une expression indescriptible sur le visage avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.  
Harry resta figé debout au milieu de la salle vide.

Jamais son tatouage ne s'était montré devant quelqu'un, alors pourquoi devant Malfoy ? Pourquoi le tatouage de Malfoy était-il identique au sien ? Était-ce normal ? Pourtant, les tatouages étaient censés représenter ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux, c'était donc impossible que deux personnes aussi différentes que lui et Draco Malfoy aient le même tatouage n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comment leurs tatouages avaient-ils fait pour passer d'un corps à l'autre ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout cela avant !

Il retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor encore plus perturbé qu'avant le cours de potion.

« - T'étais passé où ? L'interpella Ron confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Un truc que je ne comprenais pas dans la potion d'aujourd'hui, marmonna Harry

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Harry ? Tu es tout blanc, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-On dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir, commenta Neville qui était assis à la table juste derrière le couple.

-On dirait Ron quand il s'est pris son sort de crache-limace en deuxième année, s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Hey ! S'offusqua Ron, Enfin, Hermione a raison Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Harry s'exécuta, massant ses tempes pour essayer de ramener ses idées au clair. La manche de sa robe glissa alors jusqu'à son coude.

« - T'as quoi sur le bras ? » questionna Ron en voyant une tache sombre sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

Harry circonspect jeta un œil sur son bras où il vit se prélasser une salamandre…

Une salamandre sans la moindre tache blanche sur le dos...

Il se leva brusquement recouvrant le tatouage de sa manche tout en courant vers son dortoir. Il entra dans la salle de bain et fit tomber sa robe sur le sol. La salamandre sans tache remonta alors tranquillement vers une seconde salamandre qui semblait faire une sieste au creux de ses hanches.  
Harry lâcha un juron, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ni Malfoy ni lui n'avait prêté attention à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs tatouages et voilà que Harry se baladait avec le tatouage exhibitionniste du Serpentard en plus du sien.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il retrouve Malfoy pour le lui rendre avant que quiconque ne le voie.

Sans hésiter Harry passa à nouveau sa robe et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir. Il se glissa dehors au premier Gryffondor qui ouvrit le tableau de la grosse dame et se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Il s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin. Même si Malfoy était effectivement dans sa salle commune, comment allait-il pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui sans que personne ne le remarque ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment aller frapper à la porte de la salle et demander à voir Malfoy comme si de rien était. Comment pouvait-il le faire venir le plus rapidement possible et sans éveiller les soupçons ? Il lui vint alors une folle idée.

« -Kreattur ! Appela-t-il en sortant soudainement de sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Le maître a appelé Kreattur, demanda révérencieusement l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans un craquement sonore.

-Oui, Kreattur, je veux que tu ailles voir Draco Malfoy et que tu lui dises que…le professeur…Slughorn demande de le rejoindre au septième étage devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls pour parler… de… de… pour répondre à sa question sur les différentes utilisations du sang de salamandre dans les potions de niveau 4. Entendu ?

-Bien, Kreattur fera ce que le maitre demande, » répondit l'elfe sa voix laissant légèrement transparaître son scepticisme.

Harry remit sa cape et fit demi-tour se rendant devant la fameuse tapisserie, et passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort au fait qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la salle sur demande depuis l'année passée.

La salle en forme de cathédrale était identique à ce qu'elle avait été si ce n'est que l'intégralité des objets qui y avait été entreposés avait été réduite en cendres.

Il n'y avait plus rien, juste une gigantesque salle vide.

Harry s'assit par terre attendant l'arrivée de Malfoy, certain que le Serpentard comprendrait le message. Quelques minutes plus tard le blond entra effectivement dans la salle.

« - Rends-moi mon tatouage Potter, ordonna-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, » répondit Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

Il agrippa le bras tendu de Malfoy, mais la salamandre qui se montra était celle avec des taches.

« -Pas toi ma jolie, lui dit gentiment Harry, toi, tu restes avec moi, mais s'il te plaît appelle ta copine, elle doit rentrer chez-elle.

-Merlin, saint Potter aimable même avec un tatouage, commenta Malfoy exaspéré, bouge-toi de là la tachetée c'est la mienne que je veux ! »  
La salamandre tachetée recula laissant place à sa consœur sans tache, mais la salamandre de Malfoy plutôt que de sauter sur le bras du Serpentard s'arrêta en plein milieu, sa queue et ses pattes arrière toujours sur la main d'Harry tandis que sa tête et ses pattes avant se dessinaient sur le bras de Malfoy. Narguant les deux sorciers, elle s'allongea, montrant bien qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger de sitôt.

Harry tenta de se séparer du Serpentard, mais sa main était comme attachée par un maléfice de glu.

Il tenta de s'aider de son autre main, mais Malfoy l'arrêta attrapant son poignet de sa main libre. Mal lui en prit, car la salamandre tachetée en profita pour imiter l'autre et s'allongea entre leurs deux mains, les bloquant totalement.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi Potty ? On leur supplie de retourner à leur place ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? »

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre, la distance qui les séparait était grandement réduite et la position commençait à être franchement gênante.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi on se retrouve avec des tatouages identiques qui apparemment se sont liés d'amitié, et franchement je n'ai aucun plaisir à cette situation, alors sang-pur que tu es peut-être aurais-tu une idée de comment obliger nos tatouages à revenir à leur place ? Fini par dire Harry entre ses dents.

-Tu t'es fait faire un tatouage sorcier et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'impliquent des tatouages jumeaux ? Et bien Potty voilà encore un acte bien irréfléchi digne d'un Gryffi. Si tu veux des réponses, ne compte pas sur moi et demande plutôt à miss-je-sais-tout-granger. Pour ce qui est de faire bouger ces sales bestioles, normalement, elles suivent les ordres directs même justes pensés…

« - S'il vous plaît, vous vous reverrez une autre fois, d'accord ? Fini par dire Harry aux salamandres.

-Il est hors de question que tu me touches encore, protesta Malfoy.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Oui, toi, tu retournes à ta place sur mon bras et toi retourne te planquer sur Potter, » ordonna une nouvelle fois Malfoy en se tournant vers les deux tatouages.

Les deux salamandres qui avaient amorcé un mouvement aux paroles d'Harry s'étaient rallongées aux mots de Malfoy.

« -Malfoy si tu ne fais pas un petit effort, on ne va pas s'en sortir, il suffira de les laisser jouer ensemble de temps en temps, en les laissant toutes les deux sur l'un de nous, ou plutôt sur toi vu la discrétion de la tienne.

-Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de porter sur ma peau ton tatouage ? S'offusqua Malfoy, un air plein de dégout.

-Tu préfères qu'on reste collé l'un à l'autre ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi retournes sur moi, tu reverras ta sœur un autre jour. » Fini par lâcher Malfoy à sa salamandre.

Les deux tatouages se regardèrent un instant puis retournèrent enfin sur le corps de leur propriétaire.

« - Pourquoi sœur ? S'enquit alors Harry perplexe.

-Demande au castor, répondit Malfoy en partant. Au fait, plutôt réfléchi le coup de l'elfe, je ne m'attendais pas ça de la part d'un Gryffi, et encore moins de ta part Potty. »

La porte de la salle sur demande se referma sur cette dernière remarque. Malfoy lui avait fait un compliment, Harry en était presque aussi choqué que d'avoir un tatouage quasi-identique.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du tatouage qui faisait des cabrioles sur la peau blanche de Malfoy. *** pervers arrête de reluquer ***

-Ronald Weasley, depuis quand as-tu un tatouage ? Je t'ai vu dans le plus simple appareil pas plus tard qu'hier et je n'ai rien vu ! » S'exclama Hermione *** raconte-nous tout Hermione :3 ***

-Tu veux dire que ton meilleur ami a vu cette partie apparemment si intime de toi, mais que c'est hors de question que ta petite amie le voie ! Éructa Hermione. *** c'est pas bau d'être jalouse ! ***

-À quoi ressemble son tatouage, ordonna plus que demanda Hermione en montrant Ron du doigt. *** le côté Miss préfète refait surface xD ***

Pourtant, les tatouages étaient censés représenter ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux, c'était donc impossible que deux personnes aussi différentes que lui et Draco Malfoy aient le même tatouage n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comment leurs tatouages avaient-ils fait pour passer d'un corps à l'autre ? *** Enfin la question principal, t'es vraiment pas une flèche Harry ! ***

Harry lâcha un juron, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ni Malfoy ni lui n'avait prêté attention à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs tatouages et voilà que Harry se baladait avec le tatouage exhibitionniste du Serpentard en plus du sien. *** Vive l'exhibitionnisme ! ***

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais ainsi accrochés l'un à l'autre, la distance qui les séparait était grandement réduite et la position commençait à être franchement gênante. *** mais non, touchez-vous il n'y a pas de problème ! ***


	2. Les tatouages de l'âme

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Note :**

-Encore et toujours merci à ma Bêta **Gurisa** pour ses corrections pertinentes et vraiment rapides (elle a corrigés TOUTES mes fictions HP en moins de 10 JOURS !)

 **Chapitre 2 : les tatouages de l'âme**

Après s'être remis du semblant de compliment que lui avait fait Malfoy, Harry retourna à sa salle commune, ce n'est pas qu'il avait envie d'écouter Malfoy, mais Harry savait que le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions était de demander à Hermione.

Il passa donc une nouvelle fois le tableau et retourna voir ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis son départ précipité.

« - Ca va Harry ? demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione. Si tu veux en parler…

-On sait que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours alors…continua Ron laissant lui aussi sa phrase en suspend.

-Non…C'est rien…Désolé…J'étais juste…préoccupé… »Répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Il se mit à réfléchir, il ne pouvait assurément pas demander de but en blanc des informations sur les tatouages jumeaux à Hermione, elle était largement assez intelligente pour faire le lien entre son comportement et la question, et avec ses capacités de déduction elle comprendrait surement que tout cela avait un lien avec le tatouage de Malfoy. Non il fallait que le sujet des tatouages soit amené naturellement et qu'ensuite il pose la question tout innocemment.

Il s'en voulait de le cacher à ses amis, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier la signification des tatouages jumeaux et qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de Malfoy avant de le savoir. Heureusement pour lui Ron ne put se retenir plus longtemps de médire sur Malfoy.

« -Il avait moins fière allure après la bataille Malfoy, mais voilà qu'on doit à nouveau se le coltiner toujours aussi imbu de lui-même.

-Tu sais, je trouve qu'il a changé quand même. Il ne cherche plus la provocation, il se contente de faire le fier devant les autres Serpentards, mais il ne nous insulte plus, fit remarquer Neville.

-Tu rigoles, il a encore traité Hermione de Castor et de miss-je-sais-tout pas plus tard qu'hier, rectifia Ron.

-Merci de me le rappeler, coupa Hermione, mais je suis d'accord avec Neville, il cherche beaucoup moins la bagarre et surtout il a arrêté de nous traiter par rapport à notre statut de sang. »

Tout le monde se tut. La remarque de Hermione était tout à fait vrai, si Malfoy continuait à les insulter de balafré, belette ou miss-je-sais-tout entre autres insultes, depuis la rentré pas une seule fois il n'avait traité Ron de traitre à son sang ou Hermione et la mère de Harry de sang-de-bourbe. Harry se demandait si c'était à cause du mauvais genre que cela lui donnerait de maintenir des idées aujourd'hui défaites, ou si il avait vraiment réfléchit et arrêté de juger les gens par leurs origines.

« - Ca n'empêche qu'il reste à petit con prétentieux, qui va même jusqu'à exhiber son tatouage sorcier pour se faire encore plus de fan. Conclu Ron d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune contradiction.

\- Tu sais Ron, à la base les tatouages sorciers n'étaient pas aussi jalousement cachés, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Dans le livre que j'ai lu « les arts sorciers tome 4 » il était écrit qu'au début les tatouages sorciers n'avaient pas la capacité de bouger et que donc l'endroit où il avait été tatoué restait le même, on ne comprenait alors pas tellement le sens de la forme du tatouage et se faisait tatouer l'endroit qui plaisait sans se soucier du fait que cela soit visible ou non. Les gens n'ont commencé à les cacher qu'à partir du moment où ils ont su ce qu'étaient vraiment les tatouages sorciers. La signification était bien trop grande pour continuer à les montrer ainsi impunément.

\- Ils représentent ce que nous sommes au fond de nous, on sait ça Hermione

\- Pas seulement ce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière à en lui, à vrai dire c'est une façon un peu simpliste de l'expliquer, corrigea Hermione. Le tatouage prend la forme de ce que la personne est au fond d'elle sans artifice, ses gouts, ses envies, ses rêves, ses craintes tout est uni pour créer une image, une seule et unique image souvent incarnée en un animal. Pour faire simple les tatouages sorciers représentent l'âme mise à nue du sorcier. C'est pour cela que leur vrai nom est « Soul Tattoo », les tatouages de l'âme. »

Le silence s'installa, Harry et Ron se regardèrent ébahis, jamais ils n'avaient imaginé la profondeur de la signification de leurs tatouages. Mais Harry se remit vite, car c'était le timing parfait pour lancer innocemment la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait vu le bras de Malfoy.

« - Je me demandais, les tatouages sorciers représentant ce qu'on est vraiment…Chaque tatouage est donc différent, après-tout chaque personne est différente donc il est impossible pour deux sorciers d'avoir le même tatouage non ? » demanda Harry le plus innocemment possible, mais la personne qui répondit ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

« - Des âmes-sœurs, déclara Ron. Lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent avec le même tatouage ce sont des âmes-sœurs. Mais c'est très rare, généralement les couples évitent de faire un tatouage ensemble pour pas être déçus de pas avoir le même tatouage. Fred et George m'avaient montré leurs tatouages, même eux n'avaient pas le même. Ça signifie que les deux personnes ont des âmes parfaitement identiques, en gros ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je te corrige Ron, il est reconnu que les tatouages des âme-sœurs sont _presque_ identiques, aucune personne n'est semblable en tout point à une autre, mais les âmes-sœurs partagent un tatouage si semblable qu'il ne peut y avoir aucun doute sur leur similitude Dans le livre, ils parlent en général d'un détail de couleur... »

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire…des âmes-sœurs…lui…et Malfoy... Il devait y avoir une erreur cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il se reprit quelques secondes pour avoir la réponse à sa dernière inquiétude.

« - Donc les âmes-sœurs peuvent avoir un tatouage sinon identique, au moins similaire, répéta Harry dans un ton de faux intérêt. J'ai entendu parler de tatouage passant du corps de leur propriétaire à celui d'un autre. C'étaient donc des âmes-sœurs ces deux personnes, vu qu'ils ont pratiquement la même âme, leur tatouage peuvent passer d'un corps à l'autre sans interférer dans la magie des deux concernés.

\- Des tatouages changeant de corps ? répéta Hermione, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'ignore totalement ce que cela signifie…A moins que…Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, souffla Ron mi désespéré mi amusé. Hermione le couvre-feu est passé, tu y iras demain.

\- D'ailleurs il serait temps d'aller se coucher, commenta Neville en bayant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à dormir sur ces lits d'appoints, commenta Ron en grimaçant.

\- Ron arrête de te plaindre, le professeur McGonagall a dit que c'était temporaire, on aura de nouveaux dortoirs dès lundi, » le reprit Hermione tout en disant au revoir au groupe. Elle conclut son départ par un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

La marque d'affection de Hermione ne suffit pourtant pas à empêcher Ron de grommeler en arrivant dans le dortoir déjà plein.

Le grand nombre d'élève voulant repasser leur année n'étant pas prévu dans les effectifs, la directrice avait décidé que ceux qui étaient désormais appelés huitième année continueraient à avoir leur cours de manière indépendante et non pas avec les septième année, mais il avait été plus compliqué de régler le problème du couché, les nouveaux élèves tout juste entrés en première année ayant investi les dortoirs des anciennes septième année comme c'était le cas chaque année. Les huitième année n'avait plus de lit et ils avaient été répartis dans les différentes chambres se retrouvant à dormir sur des lits d'appoint au plus grand malheur de Ron. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il dormait lui aussi très mal, pas qu'il dorme beaucoup depuis tout ce temps, ses nuits étant toujours hantées par les fantômes de son passé, mais chaque matin il se levait avec un mal de dos particulièrement peu agréable.

Le professeur McGonagall leur avait heureusement assuré au diner qu'une nouvelle organisation serait faite et que, une fois le week-end passé, ils auraient à nouveau leurs propres dortoirs. Ils n'avaient donc eu à supporter ces lits qu'une semaine. De toute façon Harry se sentait si fatigué ce soir-là qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Malgré tous ses soucis Harry dormit presque sans interruption cette nuit-là, mais au matin il était toujours aussi fatigué.

Harry passa le week-end à ruminer la nouvelle. Comment lui et Malfoy pouvaient-ils avoir la même-âme ? Rien en eux n'était semblable. Harry avait été élevé par des gens qui le haïssaient, Malfoy a toujours été un enfant gâté. Harry était téméraire, et peu sûr de lui tandis que Malfoy était une vraie poule mouillé, fier et égocentrique. Même physiquement ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Harry était brun et plutôt trapu tandis que Malfoy était blond et élancé. Non, ils n'avaient rien à voir et pourtant selon la magie des tatouages de l'âme ils étaient identiques et faits l'un pour l'autre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsqu'on parle de choses rares et d'acte de magie d'exception cela tombe toujours sur lui ?

A retourner encore et encore cette aberration dans sa tête, Harry se sentait épuisé. De plus Hermione avait beau avoir passé l'intégralité de son week-end à la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron, elle n'avait rien trouvé à propos des tatouages capables d'aller sur un autre corps que celui de son propriétaire.

Le lundi arriva. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, bien qu'il ait fait une nuit complète et passé une bonne partie de son week-end au lit.

Mais sa fatigue n'était pas la seule chose qui le retenait à son lit inconfortable : il ne voulait pas avoir potion, d'ailleurs si il avait pu éviter Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité cela l'aurait arrangé, mais le professeur McGonagall avait demandé exceptionnellement la présence de tous les élèves à 7h30 dans la Grande salle.

Alors bien malgré lui, Harry sortit du lit dans un craquement de dos désagréable et s'habilla le pas trainant. Alors que tout le monde mangeait dans l'atmosphère bruyante de la Grande Salle, McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence.

« Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, suite aux événements de l'année passée les programmes ont dû être réadaptés et un sureffectif assez conséquent pause un problème de place dans les dortoirs. Ainsi avons-nous décidé de créer pour un an une nouvelle maison, cette maison sera composée des élèves de huitième année ainsi que de quelques autres élèves à qui nous avons proposé ce changement. Bien merci à tous d'accueillir les Crodragon, s'exclama McGonagall. »

D'un geste de baguette elle fit apparaitre un cinquième étendard et les cravates de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves changèrent de couleur, le rouge et or, le vert et argent, le bleu et bronze, le jaune et onyx, se transformèrent en violet et ivoire.

Harry fixa un moment sa cravate avant de se tourner vers l'écusson. C'était un dragon blanc aux ailes déployées, le tout sur un fond d'un tendre violet. L'idée lui plaisait bien, après toutes ces années Harry se sentait en quelque sorte proche des dragons. De plus ce dragon avait des faux airs de Norbert…enfin de Norbertta.

« - J'arrive pas à y croire, s'offusquait Ron tout en engouffrant un pancake au miel. On va devoir partager notre salle commune avec Malfoy et les autres Serpentards !

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir réuni les quatre maisons, cela facilite l'entente et puis après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, je me sens bien plus proche des huitième année des autres maisons que des Gryffondors de première année par exemple, commenta Neville si bas qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait pour lui-même.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Neville, reprit Hermione. C'est une très bonne idée de nous avoir tous réunis. Après tout, l'année prochaine il n'y aura plus de Serpentards ou de Gryffondors, juste des anciens élèves de Poudlard faisant des études ensemble pour ensuite entrer dans le monde du travail ensemble.

\- On travaillera peut-être ensemble, mais on ne dormira pas au même endroit ! s'exclama Ron, je n'arriverai jamais à dormir en sachant que Malfoy est dans la pièce d'à côté et peut m'attaquer à tout instant ! C'est impossible qu'on puisse vivre convenablement avec des Serpentards, pas vrai Harry ? »

Ron se tourna vers Harry le regard plein d'espoir.

« - Je ne sais pas…Il faudra qu'on fasse avec, voilà tout. » répondit Harry en retenant un bâillement.

Ron se renfrogna. Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle, les nouvelles couleurs de cravate faisaient ressortir les tout nouveaux Crodragons. Il aperçut Malfoy à la table des Serpentards qui semblait peu ravi de la couleur de sa cravate. À la table des Poufsouffles, Ernie mcMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley s'amusaient à imiter ce qui semblait être un dragon. À la table des Serdaigles, Harry s'aperçut avec surprise que Luna arborait elle aussi une cravate violette et ivoire. Il se tourna alors vers Ginny, mais celle-ci portait toujours sa cravate rouge et or.

« - McGo me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé. » répondit alors Ginny à la question muette.

Harry n'osa pas lui en demander la raison. Après la bataille, elle lui avait elle-même demandé de rompre définitivement. Étrangement, rompre n'avait pas tant blessé Harry. Après s'être langui de Ginny pendant presque une année, une année à fixer son nom sur la carte du Maraudeur, Harry s'était rendu compte que le temps avait passé et qu'il se comportait avec elle plus comme un grand frère protecteur que comme un petit ami. Pourtant maintenant il y avait un léger froid entre eux, sans que Harry ne comprenne trop pourquoi.

Avec la déclaration de McGonagall, Harry avait totalement oublié l'histoire des tatouages jumeaux, si bien que lorsqu'il vit Malfoy devant la salle de potion, il l'ignora comme à son habitude.

Ce n'est que pendant le cours, alors que Malfoy avait relevé les manches de sa robe pour éviter qu'elles le gène pendant la préparation de la potion découvrant ainsi la salamandre tatouée, que Harry eu un brusque retour à la réalité.

Lui et Malfoy étaient des âmes-sœurs et il ne pourrait même pas essayer d'éviter Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de l'année vu qu'en plus ils allaient dorénavant devoir partager non seulement leurs cours, mais aussi leur salle commune.

Harry s'aperçut à peine que la salamandre de Malfoy lui faisait des petits signes l'invitant à venir vers elle. Il remarqua seulement que Malfoy avait l'air lui-aussi particulièrement fatigué.

Cette fois encore le cours de potion fut un véritable désastre pour Harry, dont la potion, au lieu d'avoir une consistance crémeuse et une teinte rouge carmin, était aussi liquide et fuyante que de l'huile et arborait une étrange couleur vert marécage. Il put néanmoins rattraper ses heures de sommeil lors du cours d'histoire de la magie et se détendre en Enchantement en tentant de pratiquer le sortilège protéiforme. Bien sûr Hermione fut la seule à réussir, après tout elle avait déjà démontré qu'elle était capable de le faire avec les Galions enchantés de L'AD 3ans auparavant. Harry se sentait épuisé et ses quelques essais n'aboutirent à rien du tout. A dire vrai il ne réussit pas un seul sort de la journée.

Le soir arriva et les tout récents Crodragon suivirent le professeur Sinistra nouvellement nommée directrice de la maison Crodragon, jusqu'au deuxième* étage, avant de se diriger vers un couloir que Harry avait toujours pris soin d'éviter après ce qui s'y était passé lors de sa première année.

« - Excusez-moi professeur, mais par là c'est…je veux dire c'est le couloir interdit, interpella Hermione peu rassurée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, le couloir a été totalement réaménagé, il n'y a plus de danger. Bien nous y voici, conclu le professeur Sinistra en s'arrêtant devant une statue de dragon en fer. »

La statue avec son piédestal faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Si le dragon de l'étendard des Crodragon faisait penser à un norvégien à crête, celui-ci faisait un peu trop penser à un Magyar à pointe, en légèrement moins menaçant. Lorsque le professeur se plaça devant la statue celle-ci s'anima

« - Le code ? demanda le dragon d'une voix grave.

\- Tête, corps, ailes, griffes, » répondit le professeur Sinistra en tapant sur les parties du corps de la statue qu'elle nommait.

La statue s'inclina et s'incrusta dans le mur derrière elle, formant ainsi une porte qui s'ouvrit sur ce que Harry supposait être leur nouvelle salle commune. Les élèves entrèrent tous à la suite du professeur.

La salle était surprenante de modernité, les murs blanc cassé entrecoupés de bandes violettes rendaient la salle très claire, les fauteuils en velours violet liserés de blanc ou blanc liserés de violet étaient classes tout en ayant l'air confortables. La salle n'avait pas la chaleur légèrement étouffante de la salle de Gryffondor ou la froideur de la salle de Serpentard. Non elle était lumineuse et chaleureuse, cosy en quelque sorte.

« - Les parties à désigner et leur ordre pour ouvrir la salle changeront régulièrement. La baguette est obligatoire pour l'ouverture, reprit le professeur Sinistra quand tout le monde fut entré. Pour ce qui est des particularités de la maison, comme toute maison de Poudlard la maison de Crodragon sera votre nouvelle famille, même si ce n'est que pour un an. Les points que vous perdrez ou gagnerez seront comptabilisés par un sablier d'améthystes et si la maison Crodragon obtient le plus de points à la fin de l'année, il va de soi qu'elle gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. Pour le Quidditch néanmoins, vous continuez à jouer dans les équipes de vos anciennes maisons, mais les poursuiveurs Crodragon feront non seulement gagner des points à leur ancienne maison mais aussi à cette maison. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout, je vous laisse tranquillement vous installer. L'organisation des dortoirs à quelque peu changé, mais il ne vous sera pas difficile de trouver où vous dormirez vu que vos affaires ont déjà été déposées aux pieds de vos lits respectifs. »

Le professeur parti, une étrange ambiance s'installa. D'un côté les Serpentards, de l'autre les trois autres maisons. Chacun se regardait en chien de faïence.

« - Hey, les Serpentards ! interpella un Serdaigle dont Harry ignorait le nom. Il est hors de question qu'on partage quoi que ce soit avec vous, alors comptez pas sur nous pour faire amis-amis. Chacun reste dans son coin, et il est hors de question que vous fassiez des coups en douce.

\- Ça tombe bien pour une fois on est d'accord, vous nous approchez pas et peut-être qu'on vous attaquera pas non plus, répondit Parkinson.

\- Non. » Déclara alors Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, incrédules face à l'intervention.

« - Ce n'est pas un accord. Comme l'a dit le professeur Sinistra, ceci est notre salle commune, notre maison, notre nouvelle famille. Je ne vois aucune cravate verte ici, aucune cravate bleu, aucune jaune, aucune rouge, nous sommes tous les violet et ivoire, les Crodragons et je refuse d'être mal à l'aise dans ma propre maison. Nous allons partager une salle commune et des dortoirs, je refuse que cela soit dans un climat de suspicion. Je ne parle pas d'être amis les uns avec les autres, quand j'étais encore à Gryffondor je ne connaissais ni n'appréciais même pas la moitié des autres Gryffondors. Il en va de même ici, nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler à tout le monde et de se forcer à se lier d'amitié, il suffit juste de se comporter d'égal à égal, comme membres d'une même maison et qui sait de nouvelles amitiés pourront se créer au-delà des barrières de nos anciennes maisons. Nous devons arrêter de nous battre ainsi, la guerre est finie, je n'en veux pas d'une nouvelle au sein même de ma maison. La guerre nous a tous trop touchés, je veux la paix au sein de ma maison, notre maison à tous.»

Le silence se fit, si beaucoup s'étaient agités pendant le discours de Harry, tous s'étaient tus à la dernière phrase. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu un proche et presque l'intégralité des élèves présents avait combattu pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Le souvenir était encore bien trop vivace pour que le mot paix ne les touche pas. Même les Serpentards semblaient remués par ces paroles. Harry commençait à sentir ses joues rougir de honte, il ignorait totalement comment il avait réussi à sortir un discours pareil, comme ça, devant tout le monde.

« - La paix, Potter ? Après tout pourquoi pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir dormir tranquillement et réviser leur ASPIC sans craindre d'être attaqué dans le dos. » Déclara soudainement Malfoy.

Le regard de Harry se figea dans celui de Malfoy. Pour la première fois il n'y décela ni calcul ni malice. Juste un regard neutre sans moquerie. Harry s'approcha alors, franchissant le no man's land qui s'était formé entre les deux groupes. Et dans une copie déformée d'un passé révolu, Harry tendit la main vers Malfoy.

La main tendue vers son rival de toujours, Harry figea son regard dans celui du blond attendant de voir si Malfoy ferait le dernier pas pour lui serrer la main, que lui-même lui avait refusé.

 _à suivre._

*non ce n'est pas une faute. Si en anglais (britannique) on parle bien du « 3rd floor » soit si on traduit littéralement 3eme étage, en GB le rez-de-chaussée est appelé « 1st floor », ce que nous appelons le 1er étage est donc le 2nd pour les britanniques, donc bien que dans certaines traductions l'erreur de traduire « troisième étage » et non « deuxième étage » est fréquente, le couloir interdit est bel et bien au deuxième étage, càd le même étage que le bureau du directeur.

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il dormait lui aussi très mal, pas qu'il dorme beaucoup depuis tout ce temps, ses nuits étant toujours hantées par les fantômes de son passé ***Rita sort de ce corps !** _[haha sauf que moi c'est vrai :p]_

« - Excusez-moi professeur, mais par là c'est…je veux dire c'est le couloir interdit, interpella Hermione peu rassurée. ***Hermione elle est plus à Gryffondor ça y est elle est morte de trouille xD*** _[elle a surtout des mauvais souvenirs de ce couloir XD]_

La guerre nous a tous trop touchés, je veux la paix au sein de ma maison, notre maison à tous.» ***Le Roi Harry a parlé ! Ecoutez-le, vous mécréants ! *** _[c'est trop ? c'est vrai que normalement Harry n'est pas un grand orateur…]_

Et dans une copie déformée d'un passé révolu ***très profond comme phrase*** _[sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, c'est vrai que c'est classe XD]_

 _prochain chapitre Vendredi 20 Janvier 2017_


	3. La nouvelle vie d'un Crodragon

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Note** :

\- Merci, juste merci pour toutes ces review ! ça peut sembler rien 14 reviews quand je vois les milliers que reçoivent d'autres, mais ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! (mon langage écrit semble légèrement atteint par mon enthousiasme XD)

-Merci aussi comme toujours à ma merveilleuse bêta Gurisa qui a quand même corrigé toutes mes fictions HP en moins de 10 jours !

 **Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés** :

- **Jessiluck** : Tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre ? Mon résumé est peut-être un peu maladroit il est vrai, en tout cas je suis ravie de t'avoir offert une bonne surprise. J'adore moi aussi mes petites salamandres et encore une fois précise que l'idée des tatouages vient de Lynchee et non de moi. Tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voici ! et merci bien sûr pour ta review :D

\- **Maly** , : Haha merci moi aussi je l'adore (*chevilles qui enflent*) non sans blaguer je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, l'idée des tatouages m'a vraiment plu quand j'ai lu "les jolies pitits dessins" de Lynchee alors je comprends parfaitement que cela t'intéresse. Pour la nouvelle maison...et bien ça vient aussi d'une fiction que j'ai lu (mais je ne me rappelle plus laquelle :(...cette maison-là avait aussi comme emblème le dragon, mais les couleurs...et bien la couleur dominante était le rose XD). En tout cas merci de ta review très positive et voici la suite :D

- **Hermoni** : j'espère pouvoir continuer à attiser ta curiosité ! Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Pour l'explication de la signification c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore mis en avant, et il va falloir attendre au moins le chapitre 7 ou 8 pour l'avoir, mais tu peux toujours faire quelques recherches tu verras que les significations sont multiples mais que certaines sont très appropriées, comme par exemple la signification Maori. Enfin bref je suis ravie que ma fiction de plaise, ravie que tu m'aies laissée une review et...j'adore les bisous sucrés ! Plein de bisous sucrés à toi aussi !

 **Chapitre 3 : la nouvelle vie d'un Crodragon**

Malfoy fixa un instant la main tendue, et finit par la prendre, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Le silence était total, Harry et Malfoy les mains serrées et le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre.

Harry eu même l'impression que la main de Malfoy lui avait envoyé une puissante décharge électrique.

Personne n'osait bouger.

Soudain, à la surprise de tous, se fut au tour de Luna de s'approcher du groupe de Serpentards.

De sa démarche sautillante elle s'approcha de Millicent Bulstrode et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Après un bref coup d'œil à Malfoy, l'ancienne Serpentard fini par serrer elle aussi la main qu'on lui tendait.

Hermione, Ron et Neville s'avancèrent à leur tour et bientôt tout le groupe des anciens Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors s'approchait pour serrer les mains des anciens Serpentards qui se firent emporter dans un tourbillon indénombrable de mains à serrer, passant de mains en mains sans plus vraiment voir qui était en face.

La situation bien qu'étrange et quelque peu artificielle eu don d'adoucir l'atmosphère et quand chacun se sépara on distinguait les groupes d'amis mais plus vraiment les différentes maisons. Entre autres, Padma et Parvati Patil s'étaient rejointes, emmenant avec elles leurs groupes d'amis respectifs, et Luna avait rejoint Ron, Harry et Hermione.

« - C'est vraiment très joli ici, commenta Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Les énigmes du heurtoir de Serdaigle vont me manquer.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois un Crodragon Luna ? demanda alors Hermione. Après tout, tu as un an de moins.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a gentiment proposée de changer de maison. Et comme je n'ai pas d'ami dans mon ancienne maison je me suis dit pourquoi pas. C'est dommage que Ginny n'ai pas voulu, ça m'aurait rappelé l'AD. »

Harry et les autres sourirent, légèrement mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois que Luna parlait de son absence d'ami avec son ton toujours si léger. Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup Luna, la guerre ne lui avait pas enlevé sa douce folie et parler avec elle avait quelque chose de très apaisant.

« - Il y a beaucoup d'élèves avec la tête remplie de joncheruines ici, mais tout le monde à l'air très gentil.

\- Je me demande comment sont organisés les dortoirs » déclara alors Hermione coupant les élucubrations habituelles de Luna.

La déclaration fut comme un top départ et le groupe se leva pour partir à la recherche de ses valises. Contrairement aux dortoirs ronds de la tour Gryffondor, les dortoirs des Crodragons avaient la forme carrée d'une pièce classique, un lit à chaque bout, puis deux lits de chaque côté.

Harry reconnu tout de suite sa valise quand il entra dans la première pièce. Il vit avec joie la valise de Ron au pied du lit le long du mur à la droite du sien. Il reconnut aussi celles de ses anciens camarades de chambre Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ravi de voir qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés en cette dernière année, Harry resta perplexe face à la valise au pied du lit en face du sien. Il n'avait jamais vu cette sixième valise auparavant et se demandait à qui elle pouvait appartenir.

Les cinq garçons avaient déjà investi pleinement leur nouveau dortoir que le propriétaire de la sixième valise n'était toujours pas apparu.

Harry était épuisé et la vue du lit confortable lui donnait envie de se coucher sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama. Les quatre autres garçons avaient déjà passé le leur et Harry se demanda s'il n'existait pas un sort qui pourrait transformer ses vêtements de jours en vêtement de nuit. Il se promit de demander à Hermione et entreprit enfin d'ouvrir sa valise. La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde bien connue.

Lorsqu'Harry vit le regard de Malfoy se poser sur la mystérieuse sixième valise il comprit que, comme toujours, le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Malfoy s'avança le pas sûr jusqu'au lit. Harry et lui se regardèrent un instant sans dire un mot, les autres garçons du dortoir dévisageant le nouvel arrivant avec méfiance.

« - C'est donc toi le sixième membre de notre dortoir, constata Harry le plus calmement et aimablement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'avais juste envie d'entrer dans un dortoir empli de Gryffondors, répondit Malfoy, sarcastique, tout en ouvrant sa valise. Et cette valise n'est bien sûr pas la mienne.

\- Ancien Gryffondor, le reprit Harry. Et bien, Malfoy, bienvenue parmi nous. »

Puis il tourna le dos à Malfoy, retournant à la recherche d'un pyjama dans le fin fond de sa valise désordonnée.

Il n'avait pas envie de partager son dortoir avec Malfoy, mais après le discours qu'il avait fait dans la salle commune il ne pouvait pas dire à Malfoy d'aller se faire voir. Et puis il ne pouvait rien faire contre le fait que Malfoy ait été installé dans le même dortoir que lui.

Harry avait l'impression que plus il voulait éviter Malfoy, plus il était confronté à lui.

Sous l'influence de la réaction de Harry, les trois quatre autres ex-Gryffondors retournèrent à leurs occupations comme si de rien était.

Ayant enfin trouvé son pyjama composé d'un bas noir recouvert de vif d'or et d'un T-shirt blanc, Harry entreprit de se déshabiller le dos tourné vers Malfoy. Alors qu'il faisait tomber sa robe il sentit des mains l'agripper et lui remettre sur les épaules. Harry se retourna incrédule. Malfoy était face à lui le regard clairement paniqué. Harry resta muet sans comprendre la réaction de Malfoy, ses yeux cernés de noir et son regard paniqué lui donnaient un visage de fou.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard bleu de Malfoy et il releva la manche de sa robe, sur son bras blanc et nu…

Blanc et nu…

Mais où était sa Salamandre ?…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de comprendre. Toujours sans un mot il jeta un regard vers ses camarades de dortoirs qui avaient tous déjà tiré les rideaux de leurs lits. Harry retourna vers ses affaires et pris la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'attraper le bras de Malfoy et le tirer hors du dortoir. Il jeta un œil autour avant de jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur Malfoy et lui. L'ex-Serpentard ne fit aucun commentaire, il connaissait l'existence de cette cape et était peu enclin à être vu en compagnie du Sauveur. La cape était donc tout à fait bienvenue. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et Harry sortit sa carte.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita Harry.

\- Qu'est que…commença Malfoy avant de ravaler ses mots en voyant la carte du château apparaitre.

\- Il y a une salle désaffectée juste là…commenta Harry à voix haute, Rusard est au septième étage, Peeves aussi. Bien. »

Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire, Harry se sentait particulièrement ravi de l'avoir surpris, mais n'en fit pas trop non plus.

Arrivés dans la salle vide, Harry jeta la cape au sol et se tourna vers Malfoy avant de lever la manche de sa propre robe.

« -Blanche ! » interpela Harry mais son bras resta nu.

Harry souffla avant de défaire sa robe la faisant glisser jusqu'à ses hanche, il balaya du regard son torse et ses bras, mais ne vit toujours rien. Il se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir son dos, et aperçu deux taches sombres au creux de ses reins.

« - Blanche, voulez-vous bien, toi et ta sœur, venir devant, gronda Harry comme si il parlait à un enfant.

\- Blanche ? reprit Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui, je me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique si je lui donnais un nom, je voulais l'appeler Sally pour Salamandre, mais elle a refusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Malfoy dévisagea Harry un moment, avant de lui attraper le bras.

« - Sally revient là tout de suite, personne ne t'a donné l'autorisation de quitter mon corps. » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

La salamandre sans tache fini par glisser jusqu'au bras de Malfoy.

« - Sally ? s'étonna Harry.

-Pour Salazard, le coupa Malfoy. Bonjour l'ironie...Les sœurs Blanche et Sally, reprit-t-il, tatouage de l'âme désignant par leur aspect semblable deux âmes-sœurs en la personne de toi Harry Potter et moi-même Draco Malfoy.

\- Hermione me l'a dit. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser face au regard impénétrable du blond à la façon dont il avait annoncé cela. Malfoy avait l'air de prendre cette nouvelle avec légèreté. Pourtant il était clair qu'il avait paniqué quand il avait vu Sally sur le dos de Harry.

« - Mais elle ignorait que les tatouages d'âmes-sœurs pouvaient passer d'un corps à l'autre, continua Harry, et je crois que tu l'ignores aussi. »

Cela ne pouvait être que cette raison, Malfoy savait qu'il existait des tatouages identiques et il avait su placer son masque de verre empêchant Harry de connaitre ses sentiments, mais pour ce qui est du passage d'un corps à l'autre, il en ignorait la raison et cela le déstabilisait.

« - En es-tu si sur Potty, répondit Malfoy dans un sourire sarcastique. Et toi, sais-tu ce que signifient les âmes-sœurs ?

\- Non, mais surement pas la même chose que chez les Moldus.

\- Il y n'y a pas d'âmes sœurs chez les moldus, les âmes-sœurs sont deux êtres magiques partageant un lien à travers leurs âmes. Deux âmes-sœurs ne peuvent se tuer sans mourir aussi, elles peuvent se comprendre au-delà des mots. Elles sont jumelles et de ce fait peuvent aussi bien s'aimer d'un amour profond ou, comme dans notre cas, se haïr au plus haut point. Les âmes sœurs ne trouveront jamais de partenaire qui puisse les combler autant sentimentalement que cela soit dans les sentiments d'amour ou de haine. »

Harry resta coi. Malfoy savait exactement de quoi il parlait et semblait l'accepter parfaitement. Pourtant dans la façon où le présentait Malfoy, Harry avait surtout l'impression de faire face à un grand déni. Malfoy parlait de ne jamais être aussi comblé en amour et en haine avec une âme-sœur, mais lorsqu'il parlait de leur lien il insistait seulement sur la haine. Les âmes-sœurs pouvaient-elles seulement exprimer de la haine l'une envers l'autre sans éprouver d'amour ?

La question était idiote, il ne pourrait jamais aimer Malfoy. Bien sûr que leur lien était un lien de haine. Il avait même failli le tuer alors qu'ils étaient en sixième année, il l'avait regretté, mais c'était surement à cause du lien qui voulait qu'ils ne puissent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Cette formulation fit grimacer Harry, elle lui rappelait bien trop la prophétie dont il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi éveillé et confus que lors de ce face à face avec Malfoy, mais le blond fini par le laisser seul dans ses réflexions.

Il rentra au dortoir le pas trainant et le lendemain se réveilla la tête toujours engourdie par le sommeil et les cauchemars qui avaient hanté sa nuit.

« - Alors tu partages ta chambre avec qui ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Lavande, les sœurs Patil, Luna et…Pansy Parkinson, répondit-elle légèrement irritée.

\- C'est pas pire que nous, lâcha Seamus assis à côté de Ron.

\- Pire que Lavande et Parkinson ? Ça n'existe pas à part…

\- Malfoy, compléta Harry un sourire ironique en coin.

\- Vous partagez votre dortoir avec Malfoy ?! » s'exclama Hermione en tournant son regard vers le bout de la table.

La table des Crodragons était apparue dans la nuit. La table plus courte que les quatre autres avait été placée juste à côté de celle des Gryffondors, diminuant légèrement l'espace entre toutes les tables.

La semaine passa, Harry était épuisé, et pourtant malgré les cauchemars qui ne le laissaient que rarement tranquil, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Le matin il se sentait toujours épuisé et en plus il avait l'impression que sa fatigue affectait sa magie et il était incapable de lancer correctement le moindre sort.

Le samedi matin, alors que Harry avait refusé un match de Quidditch avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, pour profiter d'une grasse matinée méritée, Hermione fit irruption dans le dortoir et le réveilla en le secouant violemment.

« - Harry réveille-toi, j'ai trouvé la réponse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Nié ? Articula Harry encore dans le doux coton du sommeil.

\- Je sais ce qui fait que des tatouages sorciers peuvent passer du corps d'une personne à celui d'un autre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry soudain tout à fait réveillé.

\- Ecoute ça. » déclara Hermione en ouvrant l'énorme livre qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

Un grognement se fit entendre du lit en face de Harry, les rideaux encore fermés montraient que Harry n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir profiter d'une grasse matinée.

« - Tu ferais bien d'écouter Malfoy, cela te concerne aussi. » déclara Hermione au rideau.

Harry la dévisagea, éberlué, tandis que Hermione lui lançait un regard entendu.

« - Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne ferai pas le lien Harry, lâcha Hermione d'un ton entendu. Tu parles de deux faits magiques extrêmement rares dont un dont j'ignorais même l'existence, et ce le jour où on voit le tatouage de Malfoy. Tu l'as même attendu à la fin du cours de potion. Ne nie pas, il ne restait que lui dans la salle quand on est sortis et que tu nous as dit de partir devant. »

Harry avait une furieuse envie de jouer à l'elfe de maison et de se cogner la tête contre le mur.Harry Potter le roi de la discrétion. C'est à ce moment que Malfoy choisit de passer sa tête exceptionnellement ébouriffée à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« - J'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires, le castor. Et si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort, tu lances un _assurdatio_ et si tu n'es pas fichue de le faire va piailler ailleurs, mais il y en a qui veulent dormir.

\- Comme je l'ai dit cela te concerne aussi Malfoy, répondit Hermione sans tiquer à l'insulte. À moins que tu saches déjà pourquoi vos tatouages à Harry et toi arrivent à passer d'un corps à l'autre.

\- Trop imbécile pour garder l'identité de l'âme-sœur sous silence, » commenta Malfoy avant de se lever.

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, mais que Hermione l'avait compris toute seule. Il avait l'impression que cela le rendait plus idiot encore. Malfoy tira une chaise et s'assit face aux deux ex-Gryffondors, Harry toujours assis dans son lit.

« Bien, écoutez, reprit Hermione en plongeant dans le vieux livre.

 _Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, le tatouage sorcier n'est pas un art récent, l'art du tatouage de l'âme (soul tattoo) est né bien avant l'art du tatouage moldu. Pourtant, certains de leurs pouvoirs ne sont apparus que plus récemment, tel que leur capacité au mouvement._

 _Aujourd'hui les tatouages de l'âme sont le moyen le plus simple de reconnaitre deux âmes-sœurs._

 _En effet, des tatouages de l''âme presque identiques sont le symbole de deux âmes jumelles, c'est-à-dire deux âmes sœurs. Pourtant cette reconnaissance via tatouage de l'âme reste relativement rare du fait que tout sorcier ne se tatoue pas, et que, de plus, par superstition les sorciers tatoués cachent leurs tatouages du regard des autres._

 _Il reste donc assez rare que deux âmes sœurs se reconnaissent via leurs tatouages respectifs, mais il existe un acte magique bien plus rare encore._

 _Deux êtres dont les âmes sont si proches que cela va au-delà des simples âmes sœurs._

 _On parle alors d'âmes-sœur harmoniques._

 _Les âmes-sœurs harmoniques ont une âme et une magie si proches qu'elles peuvent utiliser la baguette de l'autre comme la sienne ou partager sa magie par le toucher, renforçant alors les sorts produits par l'une ou par l'autre. En ce qui concerne les tatouages de l'âme, les âmes-sœurs harmoniques peuvent se les partager, mais cela n'est pas sans conséquence. En effet, le mélange de leur deux magies suite au passage des tatouages sur leur deux corps à un impact sur eux, car même si leurs magies sont semblables, elles ont deux noyaux distincts et suite au mélange des deux magies il devient impossible pour les deux âmes-sœurs harmoniques de vivre sans le contact de l'autre._

 _Selon les études que nous avons pu faire sur les quelques individus âmes-sœurs harmoniques que nous avons pu trouver, il leur est impossible de rester plus de trois heures sans se toucher sous peine d'une extrême fatigue et d'une diminution de leur contrôle magique, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lient naturellement._

 _Après un lien naturel, leur besoin de contact évoluera comme toute âme-sœur classique, si ce n'est qu'il y a une dernière particularité concernant les âmes-sœurs harmonique par rapport aux âmes-sœurs communes qui est que leur lien est un lien exclusivement mélioratif, tout lien vicieux les affaiblissant et les poussant vers l'autodestruction._

 _Deux âmes-sœurs harmoniques ont de toute manière une proximité trop forte pour survivre à un lien de haine. »_

Hermione releva la tête du livre. Harry et Malfoy restèrent muets. Leur fatigue se lisait sur leur visage et l'un comme l'autre avaient été incapables de lancer le moindre sort de la semaine. Malfoy attrapa alors le poignet de Harry, qui eut l'impression qu'on lui envoyait de l'énergie pure à travers le bras sous forme d'une décharge électrique. La fatigue qui l'avait accablé toute la semaine disparu instantanément, et vu la réaction de Malfoy, il en était de même pour lui. Hermione les regarda un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« - Malfoy, tu devrais rappeler ton tatouage avant de sortir. » commenta-t-elle avant de les laisser.

Une fois Sally revenue sur le corps de Malfoy, un silence tendu s'installa. Malfoy avait affirmé qu'un lien d'âmes-sœurs pouvait être un lien de haine, mais ce qu'avait lu Hermione affirmait que les âmes-sœurs harmoniques, ce qui était sans aucun doute ce qu'ils étaient, ne pouvaient avoir qu'un lien mélioratif, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : leur lien était un lien d'amour.

Malfoy affichait comme toujours son masque de verre, mais Harry pouvait y percevoir la même incompréhension que lui.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que quand c'est rare et contraignant cela tombe toujours sur moi ? grommela Harry pour lui-même.

\- Pauvre Potty, se moqua Malfoy d'une voix geignarde.

\- Et il a fallu que ça tombe aussi sur toi, compléta Harry en affichant un dégoût exagéré.

\- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, commenta Malfoy.

\- Pire ? Je vois mal pire…

\- Je suis beau gosse au moins, tu aurais pu tomber sur un laideron. Moi je me serai bien passé d'un balafré.

\- Beau ? Et bien voici la modestie légendaire des Malfoy.

\- Tu ne nieras pas que je suis beau, je sais que je le suis, tu aurais donc pu tomber sur pire que moi, ou même une horreur genre Goyle ou Bulstrode.

\- C'est pas faux... » Commenta alors Harry pour lui-même avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte qu'il venait de confirmer qu'il trouvait Draco…non Malfoy pas Draco… qu'il trouvait Malfoy beau.

Malfoy afficha un sourire narcissique avant de laisser Harry dans sa confusion.

 _à suivre_

 **Les Commentaires de Gurisa :**

Harry eu même l'impression que la main de Malfoy ***t'avais écrit « la main dans Malfoy »… Pardon ? xD Ils sont déjà si intimes ? :3 *** _[oh mon dieu j'ai honte, pourtant je me relis!]_ lui avait envoyé une puissante décharge électrique. ***C'est le coup de fouuuuudre***

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a gentiment proposée de changer de maison. Et comme je n'ai pas d'ami dans mon ancienne maison je me suis dit pourquoi pas. C'est dommage que Ginny n'ai pas voulu, ça m'aurait rappelé l'AD. » ***Loufoca dans toute sa splendeur ! On t'aime Luna :D***

Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup Luna, la guerre ne lui avait pas enlevé sa douce folie et parler avec elle avait quelque chose de très apaisant. ***C'est parce qu'elle est plus folle que toi, Harry, ça fait toujours cet effet***

Harry souffla avant de défaire sa robe la faisant glisser jusqu'à ses hanche, ***tu peux baisser plus Harry on t'en voudra pas je te le jure solennellement sur mes mauvaises intentions xD***

Les âmes-sœurs pouvaient-elles seulement exprimer de la haine l'une envers l'autre sans éprouver d'amour ? ***Prof de philo : « Vous avez quatre heures »***

Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Cette formulation fit grimacer Harry, elle lui rappelait bien trop la prophétie dont il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser. ***Quand y en a plus… Bah y en a encore ! Tu tu tu tu tutu tu tu***

« - Harry réveille-toi, j'ai trouvé la réponse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Nié ? Articula Harry encore dans le doux coton du sommeil. ***Complètement dans les choux Potter !***

Harry avait une furieuse envie de jouer à l'elfe de maison et de se cogner la tête contre le mur. ***Méchant, méchant Harry ! Harry va se punir !*** Harry Potter le roi de la discrétion.

C'est à ce moment que Malfoy choisit de passer sa tête exceptionnellement ébouriffée à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. ***Ho oui un Malfoy au réveil ! :D***

« - J'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires, le castor. Et si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort, tu lances un _assurdatio_ et si tu n'es pas fichue de le faire va piailler ailleurs, mais il y en a qui veulent dormir. ***Méchant Drago, méchant…***

Suite le Vendredi 27 Janvier 2017 (à 12h...heure japonaise)


	4. Touche-moi sans me toucher

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa (merci x3)

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Réponse au Review des non-Co :**

 **Atlantis** : Merci de l'aimer ça fait très plaisir, tu souhaiterais devenir ma bêta ? Mais bien sur j'en serai ravie (et arrête de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans XD) par contre n'étant pas connectée je ne peux pas communiquer directement, envoie-moi un moyen de te parler (adresse mail, skype etc.), en attendant merci pour ta review !

 **Babylon** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, les tatouages sont une super idée hein ^^ pour le lien je voulais quelque chose de biiiiien contraignant, mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira quoi qu'il en soit merci pour ta review !

 **Florence Baker** : Merci :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, en attendant merci pour ta review !

 **Hermoni** : Et oui la difficulté se présente, mais tu vas voir que Draco et Harry abordent les choses assez différemment. Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Dray, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un (ancien) Serpy' et qu'il va pas montrer ce qu'il ressent si facilement, et puis la guerre l'a un peu changé, et puis Dray a l'avantage de déjà savoir ce que sont les âmes-soeurs, le petit Ryry il est complètement paumé XD. Enfin bref je vais pas en dire plus, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et espère que ce chapitre-ci te soit aussi agréable même si il est légèrement différent des autres, en attendant merci pour ta review !

 **Chapitre 4 : touche-moi sans me toucher**

Harry resta figé plongé dans ses réflexions. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée qu'il était toujours assis dans son lit à se demander comment il était possible qu'il partage un lien d'un tel niveau avec Draco Malfoy. Ce qu'avait décrit Hermione était très semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu, mais cela pouvait juste être des coïncidences.

Petit à petit il se sentit à nouveau fatigué. Il sortit sa montre à gousset (* _cadeau des Weasley pour sa majorité*)_ pour découvrir qu'il était presque une heure de l'après-midi. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Malfoy avait quitté le dortoir...

Plus de trois heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés...

Harry finit par se lever et s'habiller, un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur lui permit de savoir que Malfoy déjeunait tranquillement dans la grande salle. Il s'apprêta à s'y rendre aussi quand il vit l'ex-Serpentard se lever et prendre le chemin de la salle commune des Crodragons. Harry descendit donc les quelques marches jusqu'à la salle en question et l'y attendit. Quand Malfoy émergea de la porte en pierre tous deux se regardèrent sans un mot. C'était l'heure du déjeuner ainsi la salle commune était parfaitement vide.

« - Sally, Blanche chacune reste à sa place. » déclara Harry avant d'attraper le bras de Malfoy par-dessus la manche de sa robe.

Mais rien ne se passa, Harry se doutait bien que le touché devait se faire peau contre peau, mais il avait espéré. Malfoy lança un regard méprisant à Harry avant de se dégager de la poigne de l'ex-Gryffondor et lui attraper le poignet. Ils ressentirent le même courant électrique qu'auparavant, bien que plus léger comparé au matin même. Toute fatigue envolée, ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la salle commune non sans avoir auparavant vérifier que leurs tatouages soient bien restés à leur place.

Toutes les trois heures… Le délai était suffisamment long pour qu'ils puissent suivre leur cours sans avoir à sortir pour se retrouver, mais en même temps trop court pour pouvoir l'oublier. En une journée ils allaient devoir se toucher environ 5 fois, si en cours de potion ce n'était pas bien difficile de faire passer ça discrètement, pour le reste c'était bien plus compliqué. Ils pouvaient s'assoir à côté dans la Grande Salle, mais c'était déjà hautement suspect, s'ils étaient amis à la limite…

C'était ça la solution ! Il suffisait qu'ils se fassent passer pour des amis, ce sera déjà difficile à faire passer sans attirer l'attention, mais devrait diminuer les soupçons quant à leur lien magique. Mais cela voulait dire devoir supporter Malfoy dans son cercle d'amis, devoir parler et s'entendre avec une personne qui avait voulu le tuer et qui avait fait de ses six premières années à Poudlard un enfer…bon le principal responsable de l'enfer c'était Voldemort, mais Malfoy était pas exempt de toute critique, à insulter ses parents ou lui lancer des sorts dans le dos…même s'il le lui avait bien rendu…

Non, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'entendre avec cette pourriture.

Mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, Harry allait devoir supporter ce blond narcissique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant cette dernière année d'étude. Et dire qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de la menace Voldemort, voici qu'il se retrouvait avec un Malfoy sur le dos.

Harry s'aperçu soudainement qu'il avait faim, il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'avait ni petit-déjeuné ni déjeuné. Bougeant enfin de la salle commune, Harry se rendit aux cuisines dans l'espoir tout à fait plausible que les elfes de maisons lui servent de quoi satisfaire sa faim.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les cuisines, il se fit aborder par plusieurs dizaines d'elfes lui offrant de la nourriture en multipliant les courbettes. Harry prit avec joie plusieurs sandwichs et pâtisseries et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose était différent. Il était venu plus d'une fois dans les cuisines, et il avait toujours été accueilli par Dobby…

Dobby qui désormais reposait sous terre.

Harry sentit une boule de chagrin bloquer sa gorge, mais il ravala ses larmes sans pouvoir s'empêcher de balayer du regard la pièce sachant pourtant qu'il n'y trouverait pas l'elfe qu'il cherchait.

Lorsque Harry aperçu Kreattur et Winky, il oublia toute envie de repartir et alla à leur rencontre. Les deux elfes n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry les avait vu, Kreattur arborait toujours le faux médaillon de Serpentard accroché à son maigre cou et Winky portait toujours la même jupe plissée bien qu'elle ait l'air bien plus propre. Winky avait d'ailleurs l'air en meilleure santé qu'auparavant.

« - Bonjour Kreattur, bonjour Winky, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté d'eux.

\- Maitre Harry souhaite que Kreattur fasse quelque chose, s'enquit le vieil elfe.

\- Non, merci Kreattur, tu m'as été d'une grande aide la dernière fois, mais je n'ai besoin de rien aujourd'hui. J'avais juste envie de manger ici. Tu t'habitues à la vie à Poudlard ?

-Kreattur s'y habitue maître Harry, Kreattur voudrait retourner à la noble maison de la famille Black, mais Kreattur ne peut désobéir aux ordres de son maitre.

\- Tu n'as plus personne à servir au 12 Squard Grimmaud, je préfère en effet que tu restes ici à Poudlard, mais je vais peut-être emménager là-bas après l'école, alors tu pourras revenir avec moi si tu le désires. Mais pour l'instant reste à Poudlard s'il te plait. »

Les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à briller d'émotion. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise car il n'était lui-même pas sûr de retourner dans la maison des Black, il y avait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas, trop de souvenirs tout court. Pourtant il savait qu'il devrait trouver un endroit où vivre à la fin de l'année scolaire. Winky regardait Harry avec curiosité, et soudain Harry se rendit compte que l'elfe ne savait peut-être pas ce qui était arrivé à son camarade.

« - Winky, interpela Harry, tu étais proche de Dobby non ?

\- Winky n'aimait pas beaucoup Dobby, monsieur, mais Dobby a aidé Winky quand elle allait mal, alors Winky est reconnaissante envers Dobby, monsieur, mais Winky ne sait pas où Dobby est partit monsieur, et Winky s'inquiète monsieur.

\- Je suis désolé Winky, Dobby est…il est décédé... En avril… Il nous a aidé mes amis et moi alors que nous étions emprisonnés, on a réussi à fuir grâce à lui, mais Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué…L'endroit où je l'ai enterré est très joli, c'est à côté de la mer et de l'endroit où Bill et Fleur Weasley vivent. Si tu veux Winky je pourrai t'emmener voir sa tombe un jour.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter à enterrer Dobby et a marqué le lieu d'une pierre tombale ? reprit Winky hautement surprise.

\- Il est mort à cause de moi…c'est la moindre des choses que je l'enterre moi-même.

\- C'est que monsieur, les elfes de maisons ne sont pas souvent enterrés. Ou alors il n'y a pas de tombe monsieur.

\- Dobby m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de mes amis. Jamais je n'aurai abandonné son corps sans l'enterrer dignement…il est mort pour nous…et il était un ami.»

Harry sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Dobby était un ami, comme Lupin, Tonks, Fred, comme beaucoup trop de personnes qui étaient mortes par sa faute.

« - Harry Potter est un sorcier étrange, déclara Winky sur un ton plus révérencieux que critique.

\- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, la corrigea Kreattur en agrippant le médaillon à son cou.

\- Les grands sorciers ne prêtent pas souvent attention aux elfes de maisons, mais Harry Potter est un grand sorcier et considérait un elfe de maison comme son ami, Harry Potter semble triste et a enterré un elfe de maison, Harry Potter est un sorcier étrange, rétorqua Winky.

\- Il n'y a rien d'étrange! s'emporta Harry. Dobby était un elfe libre, il aurait pu ignorer l'appel d'Abelforth Dumbledore et ne pas venir se mettre en danger pour nous. C'est la même chose pour vous, continua Harry en relevant la tête vers l'assemblé d'elfes, je vous ai vu sortir des cuisines pour combattre lors de la bataille de Poudlard, vous n'y étiez pas obligés. Pourtant vous avez combattu. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être attristé par la mort de Dobby ? Comment ne pourrais-je ne pas lui être reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé ? Comment ne pourrais-je pas VOUS être reconnaissant d'avoir combattu de notre côté face à l'armée de Voldemort ? » Harry ne se formalisa pas du frisson de terreur des elfes après la mention du nom du mage noir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas au regard des elfes suite à son discours.

Déjà d'ordinaire les elfes de maison regardaient les sorciers avec adoration, mais là Harry vit bien plus que de la servitude conditionnée. Non, les elfes le regardaient avec le même regard que Dobby, cet étrange regard d'amour et d'admiration. Pourtant les elfes de Poudlard avaient tendance à adorer leur statut de sous-fifres et la reconnaissance d'Harry aurait dû les énerver...

Mais la guerre n'avait pas seulement touché les sorciers. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre de se battre et pourtant ils l'avaient fait, et le sorcier qui avait mis fin à la guerre les en remerciait.

« - Sully pense que Maître Harry Potter, monsieur, ne devrait pas remercier les elfes de maisons, déclara alors un des elfes. Sully et les autres elfes de maisons ont été heureux de combattre pour défendre le château de Poudlard, même si ils n'auraient pas dû car ils n'en avaient pas reçu l'ordre monsieur. Maître Harry Potter monsieur, les elfes de maison de Poudlard sont au service des sorciers de Poudlard et les elfes de maison vous remercient infiniment d'avoir protégé Poudlard du seigneur des ténèbres monsieur.»

L'elfe nommé Sully et tous les autres elfes s'inclinèrent alors devant Harry. La tension dans la pièce mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il avait reçu les félicitations et les remerciements de bien trop de personnes depuis Mai, et ceux des elfes de Poudlard était si profonds, si inconditionnels, si pleins de respect, il ne les méritait pas. Pourtant il savait que peu importe ses mots, les elfes resteraient sur leur position de remerciement.

« - Winky ira voir la tombe de Dobby, déclara alors l'elfe brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Nous irons tous voir la tombe, reprit Sully. Chaque jour un elfe ira voir Dobby l'elfe libre ami de Harry Potter.

\- Je…je suis sûr que Dobby en sera ravi. » répondit Harry en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Harry finit son repas dans le silence agité des cuisines. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Harry n'eut pas honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

Les elfes ne le jugeaient pas, il pouvait pleurer les elfes ne se moqueraient pas. Ils essayaient bien de le consoler, mais c'était à coup d'offrandes alimentaires, pas de mots vides, pas de petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule.

Harry pleura un moment avant de quitter les cuisines, des friandises plein les poches. Harry était épuisé, les yeux encore rouges et les cils toujours humides de larmes, il montait les marches mécaniquement. Arrivé au septième étage, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin, sa salle commune n'était plus là, il n'était plus un Gryffondor.

Il fit demi-tour et prit le plus de raccourcis possible pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Heureusement le temps était magnifique et tout le monde était dehors à profiter de la chaleur encore estivale.

La salle des Crodragons étaient vide, Harry monta machinalement les marches du dortoir. Il fit un bon en arrière quand il découvrit Malfoy debout au milieu de la chambre.

« - C'est maintenant que tu arrives ! » s'énerva Malfoy en lui attrapant le bras.

Harry sentit la légère décharge électrique, mais sa fatigue diminua à peine. Malfoy, qui lui lançait jusqu'alors qu'un regard de mépris, afficha une immense tristesse avant de se reprendre. Lorsqu'il relâcha le bras d'Harry, l'ex-Serpentard n'affichait plus qu'un air perplexe. Il dévisageait Harry, qui comprit vite qu'avec ses yeux rouges et humides il ne pourrait duper personne sur ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry s'attendait à une remarque acerbe du blond, mais Malfoy n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de partir sans un mot.

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, Malfoy l'avait sans doute attendu un bon moment, mais Harry était à fleur de peau, les visages des victimes de la guerre tournoyaient devant ses yeux, il avait à nouveau envie de pleurer et il remarqua à peine l'attitude de Malfoy.

Il pensait s'être enfin débarrassé de ces sentiments oppressants, mais il lui suffisait d'un rien pour replonger.

Son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain renvoyait son visage pathétique, son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cils mouillés et ses sourcils se réunissaient au milieu de son front dans une expression de profonde douleur. Harry se sentit honteux d'avoir montré un tel visage à Malfoy.

Harry retourna se coucher, Ron le réveilla une heure plus tard.

« - Harry mon pote, tu as vraiment une tronche à faire peur, ça va ? Tu as la même tête qu'en juin dernier…

\- C'est rien…je…je suis juste allé aux cuisines et…j'ai un peu parlé avec Kreattur et Winky… »

Harry savait que Ron comprendrait le nom qu'il omettait. Aucun des deux ne fit plus de commentaire. Harry fini par se lever. Après s'être débarbouillé le visage, tous deux entrèrent dans la salle commune qui s'était petit à petit remplie. Hermione les y attendait en compagnie de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna.

« - Ca y est tu as réveillé la belle au bois dormant, plaisanta Hermione. Conte de fée moldu. » précisa Hermione en voyant les regards incrédules de Ron et Neville. Le groupe partit en direction de la Grande Salle peu de temps après.

Tout le monde parlait avec joie de la journée qu'ils avaient passée, et l'ambiance était tout à fait détendue. Seamus et Dean charrièrent Harry sur son sommeil prolongé et rirent des capacités de vol de Neville. Ron plaisanta à propos de l'aptitude de Luna à faire plus attention aux nuages qu'au Souaffle arrivant vers elle. Comme à son habitude l'ex-Serdaigle ne le prit pas mal, à la place elle remercia Ron des louanges. Tous se mirent à rire, même Harry qui sentait son cœur s'alléger dans l'ambiance bon enfant du groupe. Ils mangeaient avec agitation quand Harry sentit la fatigue revenir sur lui.

Une personne se glissa alors entre lui et Luna. Harry manqua de s'étouffer quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui n'était nulle autre que Malfoy. Alors qu'Harry tendait la main vers la dernière cuisse de poulet du plat devant lui, Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet et repoussa sa main avant d'attraper la cuisse. Le contact, bien que bref, suffit pour envoyer la décharge habituelle. Toute fatigue envolée, Harry dévisagea un instant Malfoy avant de se remettre à manger comme si de rien était, tout en essayant d'éviter le regard insistant de Hermione.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis Draco Malfoy et toi, commenta alors Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

\- On n'est pas ami, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de s'assoir à côté de moi, il voulait sans doute m'énerver.»

Le diner fini, Harry s'était vite éclipsé, suivi peu de temps après par les autres anciens Gryffondors et Luna.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Malfoy. S'assoir à côté comme ça n'avait rien de naturel. Harry avait bien vu tous les regards se tourner vers eux quand Malfoy s'était assis, et le bref silence qui s'en était suivit avant le retour du brouhaha où il avait entendu bien trop de fois son nom et celui de Malfoy.

Si seulement ils pouvaient se toucher sans se toucher…

Se toucher à distance…

Cette réflexion était absolument stupide et Harry s'en rendait bien compte.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Dobby qui désormais reposait sous terre. ***RIP Dobby l'elfe libre :* ***

Harry sentit une boule de chagrin bloquer sa gorge, mais il ravala ses larmes sans pouvoir s'empêcher de balayer du regard la pièce sachant pourtant qu'il n'y trouverait pas l'elfe qu'il cherchait. ***Viens là, câlin Harry, câlin…***

\- Winky n'aimait pas beaucoup Dobby, monsieur, mais Dobby a aidé Winky quand elle allait mal, alors Winky est reconnaissante envers Dobby, monsieur, mais Winky ne sait pas où Dobby est partit monsieur, et Winky s'inquiète monsieur. ***Hoooo Winkyyyyy***

Harry sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Dobby était un ami, comme Lupin, Tonks, Fred, comme beaucoup trop de personnes qui étaient mortes par sa faute. ***C'est pas ta faute pleure paaaaas***

Comment ne pourrais-je pas VOUS être reconnaissant d'avoir combattu de notre côté face à l'armée de Voldemort ? » ***Le Roi Harry a parlé (bis)***

Arrivé au septième étage, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin, sa salle commune n'était plus là, il n'était plus un Gryffondor. ***Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens…**

 _Suite le 3 Février 2017_


	5. Amitié factice

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Chapitre 5 : amitié factice**

Il n'y avait qu'une solution, même les Crodragons qui avaient fait la paix avec les élèves de maisons à l'origine différente, ne pouvaient qu'être surpris par un rapprochement entre Harry et Malfoy, mais c'était la seule solution. Ils devaient devenir suffisamment proches en apparence pour qu'un contact faussement fortuit ne paraisse pas suspect.

Lorsque Malfoy entra dans le dortoir, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la sortie sous le regard médusé de Ron et des autres. Sans se soucier de ses amis, il recommença le même manège que la veille. Une fois certain que Rusard ou toute autre personne n'étaient pas dans les alentours, Harry tira Malfoy jusqu'à la salle vide.

« - Malfoy il faut qu'on parle, commença Harry.

\- J'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi Potty, et j'ai rien à faire de ce que tu aurais envie de me dire. »

Harry attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras de Malfoy, Blanche apparu alors se plaçant à mi-chemin entre les corps.

« - J'en ai rien à faire de tes envies, et ce dont je veux te parler te concerne aussi. Si le week-end ce n'est pas très compliqué de se voir discrètement, en semaine ça le sera bien plus, se retrouver cinq à six fois par jours c'est loin d'être discret sans compter l'heure de manger. Ton attitude au diner est loin d'être passée inaperçue. Tout le monde sait qu'on se déteste, si tu pensais qu'on pouvait manger côte à côte sans que personne ne le remarque, c'est que tu es soit complétement aveugle soit un vrai abrutit. J'ai jamais été autant au centre de l'attention que maintenant, conclut Harry avec amertume.

\- Oh pauvre Potty, la star Potty, le survivant, le sauveur, il a peur que le méchant ex-Mangemort ternisse sa couronne.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ma « couronne » comme tu dis, je dis juste que je suis suffisamment au centre de l'attention pour pas l'attirer encore plus en m'accoquinant avec un gars avec qui je suis sensé être ennemi!

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec toi Potty, et je n'en ai rien à faire de ton image.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas mon image, dont j'ai d'ailleurs rien à faire, mais la tienne qui risque d'être attaquée. Si tu es trop proche de moi les gens vont te juger Malfoy, et les critiques risquent de ne pas être positives!

\- C'est sûr tout le monde va croire que le méchant ex-Mangemort veut briser le petit cœur du gentil sauveur. »

Harry sentait sa colère et son mépris pour Malfoy aller et venir en lui, comme si ses sentiments n'étaient pas entièrement les siens, il se sentait juste incapable de les retenir et sa voix était bien plus froide que ce dont il avait l'habitude.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de moyen d'être régulièrement en contact sans que ça fasse jaser, si on se retrouve régulièrement et s'assoit à côté en maintenant qu'on est toujours ennemis ça sera juste suspect et tout le monde ira de spéculation en spéculation et j'ai aucune envie de retrouver une histoire fantasmagorique entre nous deux étalés à la une de la gazette des sorciers.

\- C'est sûr c'est dur d'être une célébrité, ricana Malfoy.

\- Le mieux est qu'on annonce qu'on a fait la paix, continua Harry ignorant la remarque sarcastique de Malfoy, qu'on est amis, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir être aimables l'un envers l'autre, tout du moins devant les autres. »

Malfoy avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments que Harry. Son visage se tordait par moment comme s'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir son visage de mépris habituel.

« - N'essaye pas de me faire rire Potty j'ai les lèvres gercées, railla Malfoy.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire le moins jaser, si on leur dit qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre, que maintenant qu'on est de la même maison on n'a plus de raison d'éprouver de rivalité, qu'on est amis maintenant, et bien personne n'ira inventer d'histoire rocambolesque à notre propos, personne ne t'attaquera, et cela paraitra normal qu'on se touche, de façon fortuite bien sûr. » Harry essaya de montrer à Malfoy que c'était la seule solution, que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais lui-même se sentait juste une envie de le faire taire, juste de l'agressivité.

« Va te faire foutre Potter. » conclu Malfoy.

Harry avait envie d'insister, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était inutile, que Malfoy était trop en colère et qu'en même temps il avait reçu ses paroles et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour accepter la demande d'amitié factice.

Harry savait au fond de lui que peu importait la façon de présenter les choses, les gens accepteraient difficilement un rapprochement entre leur sauveur et un ex-Mangemort, mais Harry espérait que s'ils se déclaraient amis, et avec le soutien des Crodragons ayant vu leur poignée de main le lundi précédent, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à faire taire les personnes croyant qu'il se faisait manipulé par Malfoy et qu'il serait trahi un jour ou l'autre.

Comme depuis qu'Hermione leur en avait parlé, Harry préférait ne pas penser au développement qu'était censé avoir le lien. Ne pas penser qu'ils étaient censés s'aimer, et ne pouvoir aimer quiconque plus. Ne pas penser au futur.

Le lendemain, au réveil Malfoy frappa le dos nu de Harry qui se changeait, la décharge électrique leur confirma l'efficacité du contact, bien que celui-ci rendit les autres membres du dortoir perplexe, surtout que Harry ne fit aucune remarque à l'ex-Serpentard. Au petit déjeuner Malfoy s'assit de façon tout à fait normale au bout de la table des Crodragons sans un regard pour les ex-Gryffondors. Harry avait pris sa carte du Maraudeur et trois heures après la tape sur le dos de Malfoy, il le rejoignit dans un couloir désert pour entrer en contact, et ainsi toutes les trois heures Harry cherchait le nom de Malfoy sur la carte pour le rejoindre et le toucher brièvement. L'heure du diner tomba malheureusement à une de ses périodes et Malfoy sans plus de cérémonie s'assit à côté d'Harry et sauta sur la première occasion pour lui attraper brusquement le poignet.

Le manège d'Harry interpela Ron qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son meilleur ami disparaissait à un rythme régulier pendant toute la journée du dimanche. Harry, bien incapable de lui en dire la raison, se contenta de lui dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Le soir Malfoy frappa une nouvelle fois le dos d'Harry qui se changeait. Le lien était beaucoup trop contraignant et Harry se demanda comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir le lendemain.

Le lundi matin Malfoy donna la même tape sur le dos de Harry, bien qu'elle lui sembla bien moins violente. De toute façon depuis le samedi Malfoy évitait de toucher Harry trop longtemps. Ça ne dérangeait par Harry plus que ça, vu qu'une simple tape suffisait à faire réagir le lien, il était donc inutile de se toucher vraiment.

Le lundi commençait par deux heures de potion suivies d'une heure d'histoire de la magie. Autant dire qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il était bien plus réveillé grâce au contact de Malfoy au levé et pendant le cours de potion, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rater sa préparation et de dormir en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Après avoir mangé à côté de Malfoy et discrètement avoir attrapé sa main sous la table, son énergie resta haute et le double cours de sortilège fut tout à fait satisfaisant. Son pouvoir retourné, Harry n'eut en effet aucun problème à lancer son sortilège protéiforme.

Jour après jour, Harry et Malfoy se retrouvaient aux heures des repas ou entre les cours, parfois dans une salle vide, parfois dans des toilettes désertées. L'avantage à Poudlard était qu'il y avait un grand nombre de pièces inutilisées. Malgré tout, il était difficile de se voir toutes les trois heures et il leur arrivait souvent de passer un cours sans la moindre énergie magique.

Le problème était que de plus en plus de rumeurs tournaient. En effet, que le sauveur du monde sorcier disparaisse plusieurs fois par jour interpellait les élèves qui bien sur cherchaient des réponses dans des rumeurs spéculatives.

Ainsi, pour certain Harry était atteint d'une maladie dûe à une malédiction de Voldemort qui l'obligeait à passer à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois par jour, pour d'autres il avait une relation amoureuse secrète, pour d'autres encore il était en relation avec McGonagall pour une mission mystérieuse et dangereuse. Bref, tout était passé au crible, du plus farfelu au plus proche de la réalité. Ajoutez à cela les murmures et spéculations sur le fait que Malfoy s'asseyait toujours à côté d'Harry au déjeuner et au diner.

Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre que Malfoy trouve une solution autre que ce statut quo qui les mettait en danger à chaque rencontre, et son impatience grandit quand la rumeur de la petite amie secrète prit plus d'ampleur et qu'on commença à dire que cette petite amie était « selon des sources sûres » blonde. Alors après un mois d'allers retours constants entre les salles de cours et les salles vides, Harry attrapa Malfoy par le col en plein milieu de leur dortoir (heureusement vide à ce moment-là) et le traina jusqu'à la salle vide où ils s'étaient maintes fois retrouvés avant d'aller en salle commune.

« - Malfoy, les gens commencent à se rapprocher de la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment, quelqu'un nous a peut-être vu à un moment, mais c'est plus possible, si quelqu'un découvre notre lien, on va tous les deux en pâtir. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais le mieux à faire est de faire semblant d'être amis et trainer ensemble, c'est le seul moyen pour arrêter ces allers retours suspects et de justifier qu'on mange côte à côte.

\- Par Merlin le balafré a peur des rumeurs, ironisa Malfoy. Dois-je te rappeler que pour la population poudlardienne tu sors avec une FILLE blonde. J'ai beau être sexy, je ne pense pas pouvoir passer pour une fille. Ces rumeurs ne sont que du vent, je parie que dans deux jours ta supposée petite amie sera brune. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton ami, même de façon factice Potter. On continue comme ça.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de comment réagiront les gens si ils nous découvrent, les spéculations seront bien plus fortes, les gens penseront que tu me manipules ou quelque chose comme ça et tu vas te retrouver avec tous mes fans sur le dos, et crois-moi beaucoup sont du genre agressifs.

\- C'est que Sant-Potter a peur pour moi. T'inquiète pas petit Potty, je sais me défendre, ce n'est pas trois gamines de première année qui vont me faire grand mal.

\- Tu passes ton temps à te moquer de ma popularité et de mon statut, mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, ce n'est pas juste 3 filles de première année… »

Le regard de Malfoy était clair, il n'avait pas peur le moins du monde, il ne se rendait clairement pas compte du nombre de personnes qui pourraient se retourner contre lui.

« - Je suis un ex-Mangemort, tu crois que je n'ai pas le droit à mon lot de menace ?

\- Raison de plus…Ecoute Malfoy, tu n'as clairement pas l'air de te rendre compte alors on va faire un truc. Demain tu resteras avec moi toute la journée, sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et inutile ?

-Ta curiosité ? Franchement je n'ai rien pour te convaincre de le faire Malfoy, mais fais-le. Demain tu nous suivras sous ma cape, personne ne sera au courant et tu pourras voir si mes satanés fans sont si inoffensifs que ça. »

Tout en disant ça Harry attrapa le bras de Malfoy, créant le lien sans y penser. Comme toujours la légère décharge perturba ses émotions, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, attendant la réponse de Malfoy.

« - Je n'ai aucune envie de rater des cours. » finit par dire Malfoy.

Harry lâcha le bras de Malfoy dépité par cette stagnation. Mais le blond lui attrapa à son tour le bras d'une emprise ferme.

« - Demain après le petit déjeuner on se retrouve à la salle du rez-de-chaussée, n'oublie pas ta cape Potty. »

Il sortit sur ces mots, laissant Harry les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. S'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre Malfoy lors de leurs joutes quotidiennes d'avant-guerre, ce Malfoy là était totalement incompréhensible. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid, se moquait en demi-teinte, bref il était lunatique et bien moins sûr qu'il ne le faisait paraître devant les autres. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas changé après la guerre et que c'était à cause de leur nouvelle relation qu'il agissait ainsi. Harry était perdu mais ce qui était sûr c'est que demain allait surement changer l'idée que Malfoy se faisait de lui et que peut-être la situation avancerai vers quelque chose de bien moins instable et dangereux.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

personne ne t'attaquera, et cela paraitra normal qu'on se touche, de façon fortuite bien sûr. » ***ho oui touchez-vous :3 Oups pardon***

Le lendemain, au réveil Malfoy frappa le dos nu de Harry qui se changeait ***délicatesse, Malfoy, délicatesse…*** ,

Le soir Malfoy frappa une nouvelle fois le dos d'Harry qui se changeait ***En fait Drago il fait trop une fixette sur le dos de Harry. C'est un fétichiste du dos***.

Harry attrapa Malfoy par le col en plein milieu de leur dortoir (heureusement vide à ce moment-là ***Ouf, on a encore eu de la chance !*** )

 _Suite le 10 Février 2017_


	6. l'homme invisible et la vie d'une célébr

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Review des non co'** :

 **HPDM2811** : ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D et bien sûr, merci pour ta review !

 **Chapitre 6 : l'homme invisible et la vie d'une célébrité**

Quand Draco mit la cape, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se contenter de partir et laisser Potter seul comme un imbécile. Malgré cette pensée plus que tentante, il se contenta de rester là à suivre Potter rejoignant ses amis.

La belette et la miss je-sais-tout marchaient main dans la main au plus grand écœurement du blond.

Le premier cours des Crodragon ce jour-là était sortilège. Draco, qui s'était, malgré lui, souvent demandé pourquoi le Golden Trio quittait toujours la Grande Salle bien avant l'heure du début des cours, mais n'arrivaient généralement pas en avance, eu la réponse lorsque un groupe de filles interpela Potter.

« - Harry, tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de moi, mais je suis Maisy Reynolds…et…euh…et bien bonjour… commença l'une des filles.

\- Maisy, tu étais membre de l'AD, comment veux-tu que je ne me rappelle pas de toi ? commença Potter.

\- Tu te rappelles de moi !? » répéta la fille, qui vu ses couleurs était à Serdaigle.

Elle se tourna vers les autres filles de son groupe en poussant un cri hystérique et s'enfuit en courant. Potter ne sursauta même pas au cri strident, ni ne se formalisa de la fuite de ces dindes bleues et bronzes. Il afficha une expression blasée et reprit sa route. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'un autre groupe l'interpela.

« - Salut Harry ! s'exclama un des garçons.

\- Salut Terry, salut Ernie, euh…bonjour » répondit Potter avec un sourire, pour les deux garçons et un regard curieux vers la fille qui les accompagnait. Lorsqu'il la salua, l'inconnue lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Il fallut la force de l'ancien Serdaigle et de l'ancien Poufsouffle pour récupérer la chose absolument inhumaine qui essayait apparemment de lécher toutes les parties visibles du corps de Potter.

«- Rose, calme-toi s'il te plait, réussit à articuler Ernie MacMillan à bout de souffle.

\- Euh, Harry je te présente Rose Zeller, elle est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, poursuivit Terry Boot, et…elle est assez fan de toi.

\- Je ne signe pas d'autographes, ne fait pas de rencontre de fans et n'apprécie pas qu'une personne qui m'est inconnue me saute dessus, mais enchanté de faire ta connaissance Rose Zeller. » Déclara Potter d'un ton neutre quoiqu'assez glacial.

Draco se demanda comment une folle pareil pouvait avoir le droit de circuler librement à Poudlard, mais si tôt s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'un groupe de filles visiblement de six ou septième année se jetèrent aux pieds de Potter pour lui offrir une énorme boite de chocolats, leurs regards bovins firent faire un mouvement de recul à Draco, qui sur le moment en avait oublié qu'il était invisible.

« - Tu n'as pas intérêt à les manger Harry, déclara Granger alors que le Golden Trio passait par un raccourci leur permettant un peu plus d'intimité.

\- T'inquiète pas, depuis l'épisode de Romilda Vaine ni Ron ni moi n'avons avalé le moindre chocolat qui m'a été offert.

\- Heureusement, je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver à l'infirmerie partiellement empoisonnés.

\- En soit ce n'est pas les chocolats qui m'avaient empoisonnés, reprit Weasley. C'est Malfoy qui l'a fait, les chocolats eux, ils m'ont juste rendu temporairement obsédé par une fille que je ne connaissais même pas.

\- Alors que tu sortais avec Lavande, commenta Potter avec un sourire narquois.

\- Mouais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…grommela Weasley.

\- Même si le poison mortel ne venait pas des chocolats, les filtres d'amour sont dangereux et je préfère ne pas avoir à vous faire avaler un antidote de force après vous avoir entendu déclarer votre amour à je ne sais quelle donzelle, ou pire devoir vous récupérer dans les bras de celle-ci. »

Potter et Weasley firent une grimace éloquente.

Sitôt sortis du passage secret, les trois Gryffondor se firent à nouveau aborder. Un flash les aveugla, suivi d'un déballage de paroles bien trop rapide pour que Draco y prête attention. Il préféra fixer l'expression de Potter. C'était étrange comment l'ex-Gryffondor arrivait à exprimer un nombre incalculable de sentiments en une seule expression. On voyait clairement que Potter avait une sorte d'affection pour ce « Dennis », mais il semblait éprouver aussi beaucoup de tristesse à son égard et derrière cela une sorte d'agacement.

Quand d'autres personnes profitèrent que Potter et ses blaireaux soient arrêtés pour les aborder, l'agacement devint de plus en plus visible dans les yeux de Potter et pourtant il ne se défit pas de son sourire aimable.

« - Harry, tu te souviens de moi bien sûr, Julie Lambert, tu m'as dit bonjour à la bibliothèque il y a deux ans. »

Draco lança un regard affligé à la Poufsouffle qui venait d'apostropher Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Potter ne se rappelait évidemment pas d'elle et cet idiot s'en excusa, avant de répondre à l'apostrophe d'autres personnes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse saluer quelqu'un d'autre, il se retrouva une baguette contre la tempe.

« - Je suis trop transparente c'est ça ? couina Lambert des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Trop insignifiante pour que le grand Harry Potter se souvienne de moi, ou peut-être que ça te plait d'ignorer les gens comme ça ? »

Draco fut stupéfait face au retournement de situation. Il avait partagé 6ans de scolarité avec le balafré, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à quelque chose comme cela. C'était parfaitement absurde, et pourtant une fille que Potter avait apparemment croisée une fois dans sa vie le menaçait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Et pourtant, en dépit de toute cette absurdité, Potter ne semblait même pas surpris, il était parfaitement calme. Bien sûr il y avait un fond de crainte dans ses yeux, mais il semblait juste résigné, comme si la réaction de cette folle furieuse était tout à fait normale.

Non content de cette situation absolument irréaliste, une partie du groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux semblait clairement en faveur de la folle. Certains voulaient clairement juste que Potter subisse quelques humiliations, mais d'autres semblaient tout à fait d'accords sur le fait que Potter n'aurait pas dû ignorer la folle jaune et noir.

« - Miss Lambert, déclara Granger d'une voix froide qui faisait beaucoup penser au ton de McGonagall, votre comportement est totalement absurde et si vous ne voulez pas vous calmer je me ferai un plaisir de vous arrêter d'un _petrificus totalus_. »

La menace impressionna brièvement Draco et suffit à figer la folle ce qui permit au Golden Trio de s'éclipser. Draco eu du mal à se frayer un chemin entre la foule sans se faire remarquer. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls lorsqu'ils passèrent par un passage secret que même Draco ne connaissait pas.

Après un temps la belette commença à s'agiter, se dandinant de façon absolument ridicule, hésitant de toute évidence à dire quelque chose.

« - Au fait Harry…mec…euh…ça fait un moment qu'on se le demande Hermione et moi, mais…ça te dérange pas qu'on…et bien…que 'Mione et moi ont se tienne la main et tout quand t'es à côté…Ces derniers temps tu t'éclipses régulièrement, alors je me demandais si c'était pas à cause de nous. T'en a déjà suffisamment à porter avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et l'attitude des gens…je voudrais pas…enfin tu vois…te gêner ou te faire sentir de trop...

\- Ron, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, et puis maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple plus personne ne vous agresse. Enfin, presque plus personne…

\- Dire que ce Fegie nous a accusés de te pervertir dans un plan à trois, commenta Granger visiblement dégoutée.

\- Je préfère ça que d'entendre les gens dire que tu es une pute qui sort avec nous deux en même temps, répliqua Weasley.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant que tout le monde vous voit ensemble ça s'est calmé, et…et les fans trop accros ne s'attaquent plus qu'à moi.

\- En tout cas cette Lambert a été plus facile à calmer que ce gars de Serdaigle qui croyait que tu lui faisais des avances et n'a pas supporté que tu le rejettes après, commenta Weasley en réprimant un sourire mi- affligé mi- amusé.

\- Ou que cette gamine de Serpentard qui t'a lancé un doloris, après que tu lui aies dit qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, complétât Granger. Heureusement que le sort était raté…

\- Ca ne serait pas plus simple que tu leur dises que tu es gay ? déclara alors Weasley. Je veux dire, au moins ça calmera les attaques des gonzesses, et il y a certainement moins de gars gays à Poudlard que de filles.

\- Je suis certaine que ça n'arrêtera pas les attaques des filles, rétorqua Granger. Au contraire, certaines seront persuadées de pouvoir le faire redevenir hétéro, d'autre voudront absolument devenir son amie et certaines filles se sentiraient trahies et seraient encore plus agressives que lors des crises de jalousies classiques. Et en plus Harry se retrouverait avec encore plus de garçons sur son dos. Ne pas savoir qu'Harry est gay arrête au moins une partie des garçons intéressés par lui, s'il enlevait cette barrière ce serait pire. »

La belette et le castor continuèrent à argumenter jusqu'à la sortie du passage secret. Ils arrivèrent juste derrière la salle de Sortilège. Ils furent arrêtés une nouvelle fois par un garçon qui fit une déclaration d'amour enflammée à Potter avant de s'enfuir en courant sans laisser le temps à Potter de dire quoi que ce soit. Granger lança un regard éloquent à son copain, voulant clairement dire « tu vois ce que je disais ».

Potter et les deux autres entrèrent dans la salle de classe, sous le regard de leurs camarades. Draco n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais apparemment les Crodragons autre que les ancien Serpentards éprouvaient un fort respect non seulement pour Potter mais aussi pour Weasley et Granger.

Draco, plongé dans ses pensées, manqua de foncer dans Potter qui balayait du regard la classe. Les seules places restantes étaient devant. Potter s'assit sans un mot à l'avant de la salle, le regard de ses camarades toujours sur lui, mais Draco vit clairement le malaise de Potter à s'assoir ainsi à la vue de tous. Flotow entra dans la salle et un silence relatif se fit.

Potter était gay. Draco avait du mal à se défaire de cette révélation, il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout le lien des âmes-sœurs n'aurait pas lié deux êtres non compatibles sexuellement. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Potter partageait la même orientation sexuelle que lui et qu'à part ses deux idiots d'amis et maintenant lui Draco Malfoy, personne ne savait que Potter préférait la gent masculine. Draco était pourtant certain que Potter était sorti avec la belette femelle à un moment. Peut-être que Potter était bi…Ou avait-il découvert son homosexualité que tardivement.

Draco s'assit par terre en secouant la tête pour faire sortir de sa tête ses questionnements sur la sexualité de Potter. Ce n'était clairement pas une information utile ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il fit bien attention à ce que la cape le rende toujours parfaitement invisible et replongea dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que c'était tout le temps comme cela ? Tout ces gens qui lui sautaient au cou sans préavis, soit pour lui arracher des vêtements, soit pour lui arracher la tête…ou les deux…Draco n'avait pas prêté attention à Potter depuis la rentrée, ou plutôt il avait tout fait pour se tenir loin de lui et ses amis. Même dans la salle commune des Crodragons, il avait fait en sorte de ne jamais prêter attention aux ex-Gryffondors. Mais même sans ça, n'aurait-il pas dû se rendre compte de l'ambiance autour de Potter, ne serait-ce que lors de leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes, ou leurs rencontres depuis le lien ?

Potter avait-il raison de vouloir aplanir leur relation avant qu'elle ne soit dévoilée accidentellement ? Non, il valait clairement mieux garder le secret, Draco n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention…du moins pas de façon aussi…envahissante et agressive.

Si la belette et miss je-sais-tout s'étaient fait agresser alors qu'ils trainent avec Potter en bon amis, que lui arriverait-il si Potter déclarait son amitié pour son ancien rival et agissait un peu trop de façon bromantique ? Non, il ne pouvait pas accéder à la demande de Potter et ce qu'il avait vu le confortait dans cette idée de « pour vivre heureux vivons cachés ».

Après les deux heures de cours de Sortilège, le Golden Trio avait Botanique. Il leur fallait donc traverser une bonne partie du château et du parc. Le trio passa par un grand nombre de passages secrets, évitant ainsi un maximum de personnes, mais dès qu'ils sortaient à découvert ils étaient arrêtés par des fans ou anti-fans. Bien souvent Draco ne faisait pas la différence entre les deux catégories, certains anti-fans étaient bien plus aimables et calmes que certains fans. Potter eut le droit à une crise de jalousie de la part d'une Gryffondor de septième année que Potter ne connaissait apparemment pas et se fit arracher la chemise par un groupe de filles de quatrième année à Poufsouffle, il se fit saluer un bon nombre de fois et reçu plus d'un regard noir.

« - Des fois j'aimerais bien qu'on retourne à l'époque où la plupart des gens se moquait de notre présence, souffla Potter.

\- La plupart du temps ils se moquent de notre présence à Hermione et moi, corrigea Weasley. Et puis tu as toujours été au centre de l'attention même en première année, ils sont juste plus nombreux et plus insistants…

\- Ron ! S'offusqua Granger. Tu sais Harry, les élèves ont tous subi plus ou moins directement ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, de la première à la huitième année ils ont soit été chassés pour leur ascendance, soit dû subir milles horreurs à Poudlard, alors forcément ils te voient comme un sauveur, le héros qui les a délivrés de cet enfer.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as dit cent fois, mais c'est déjà assez que la _gazette des sorciers_ fasse un article sur moi au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'est plus, assez que les gens me sautent dessus ou me regardent comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Même Seamus et Dean se comportent différemment avec moi, sans parler de Lavande ou des filles comme Massy. Je suis…

- _…une personne normale, je n'ai pas envie d'être au centre de l'attention. Si les gens pouvaient juste oublier qui je suis et me laisser vivre ma vie tranquillement. Tous ces gens qui disent m'aimer ou m'admirer alors que je ne les connais même pas, j'ai l'impression de les trahir, de ne pas être moi, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas un héros,_ __ _j'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire, à cause de moi beaucoup de personnes ont souffert et beaucoup sont mortes. Je ne suis pas un héros alors qu'ils me laissent tranquille, d'autres en sont bien plus dignes que moi. Neville par exemple est bien plus héroïque que moi, »_ déclara Granger en imitant Potter.

Draco dévisagea Potter qui dévisageait Granger.

« - On le sait Harry tu nous l'as répété encore et encore depuis la rentrée et on sait que c'est ce que tu penses vraiment, conclut Granger.

\- Je…commença Potter.

\- Tu sais 'Ry, nous aussi on aimerait bien que les gens soient moins invasifs et surtout moins agressifs avec toi, reprit Weasley. J'aimerais pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans avoir à repousser un de tes fan à coup de _bloquejambe_ ou de _petificus totalus_. Je sais…non...On sait que tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'attention et qu'être traité comme une star te révulse, mais la guerre est finie que depuis quelques mois, certaines personnes ont besoin de sentir que toute cette souffrance n'était pas vaine, et préfèrent ressentir de la gratitude plutôt que repenser à la tristesse. »

Draco était stupéfait, les paroles de la belette étaient…intelligentes…c'était bien la première fois que le rouquin lui semblait avoir un brin de cervelle.

Et en même temps Draco repensait aux paroles des deux amis de Potter.

Que cela ne soit pas Potter lui-même qu'il le dise, alors qu'il savait que Draco écoutait, mais ses amis ignorants tout de la présence d'un ex-Serpentard invisible derrière eux qui le disent, donnait beaucoup plus de valeur à la déclaration.

Potter ne supportait pas les regards sur lui, et même avec son foutu complexe du héros et après avoir sauvé le monde magique entier, Potter pensait qu'il n'était pas digne d'être considéré comme un héros.

Il voulait être anonyme.

Draco aussi voulait être anonyme, enfin pas tout à fait, lui il voulait surtout que les gens arrêtent de le regarder comme s'il allait les tuer ou menacer leur famille, il voulait qu'on arrête de le voir comme un Mangemort, un meurtrier, un criminel.

Pourtant après ce qu'il avait vu Draco comprenait pourquoi Potter voulait redevenir anonyme, enfin plutôt devenir anonyme tout court. Tous ces hystériques et dégénérés, très peu pour lui, il préférait limite les insultes et menaces de mort.

Avant la fin du cours de botanique, Draco sentait déjà la fatigue s'immiscer en lui, le problème était qu'ensuite c'était l'heure de manger, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la cape, sa présence à l'heure du repas alors qu'il avait été absent en cour aurait semblée suspecte.

Il attendit alors que le trio finisse de manger, la fatigue était de plus en plus étouffante.

Draco se demanda comment il avait pu tenir une semaine entière lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la nature du lien. Attendre une heure de plus lui semblait impossible. Il avait l'impression que son énergie s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, toucher Potter pour que sa magie revienne.

Quand l'ex-Gryffondor se leva enfin, Draco avait envie de lui hurler de se dépêcher de sortir de table, qu'il arrête de trainer, que jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un prendre autant de temps pour manger.

Mais il ne dit rien, son sentiment de fatigue oppressive rendait sa colère sans vie, et il se contenta de suivre Potter d'un pas lent. Il le suivit sur deux étages avant de finir dans des toilettes.

« - Malfoy ? lança Potter mal assuré.

\- Je suis là. » répondit Draco d'une voix torve tout en sortant de sous la cape.

Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et l'un comme l'autre étaient exténués comme s'ils avaient enchainé trois nuits blanches à lancer des sorts de haut niveau.

Ils se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre agrippant leurs mains l'une à l'autre comme des naufragés à une bouée. L'énergie afflua à travers leurs mains et tous deux se sentirent à nouveau entier.

« - Alors ? demanda Potter sans lâcher la main de l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie de m'afficher à tes côtés après ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Tu me crois stupide ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver encore plus sous le feu des projecteurs et avec une horde de fans du grand sauveur à mes trousses, répondit-il oubliant lui aussi sa main dans celle de Potter. C'est hors de question.

\- Malfoy, tu te rends compte que s'ils l'apprennent autrement qu'officiellement ça va vraiment mal finir. Les gens ne se sont jamais attaqués à Ron parce qu'ils savent que c'est mon ami, mais avec toi…

\- Potter tu n'as aucune envie d'être mon ami et moi non-plus, laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont.

\- Malfoy ! On ne peut pas risquer d'être découverts et que tu te retrouves attaqué par une horde de mes pseudo-fans, avec une déclaration officielle ça évitera l'explosion et apaisera au moins une partie d'entre eux.

\- Mais ils ne vont pas m'attaquer Potty, personne ne croira à ton amitié avec un Mangemort et même s'ils y croyaient ils n'accepteront jamais que le sauveur soit ami avec un Mangemort.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils l'accepteront, je ne leur laisserai pas le choix, et puis de toute façon c'est la seule solution. En plus tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un _ex_ -Mangemort.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça a tout à voir, mon nom suffisait à avoir une bonne partie de l'école à mes pieds, maintenant à part les sangs pur (et encore), tout le monde rase les murs en me voyant.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux rester caché ? Parce que tu as peur que la méfiance des gens dû à ton ancien statut devienne de la haine à mon contact ?

\- Je t'en prie Potter, même toi tu ne penses à moi que comme un Mangemort, et je n'ai pas peur.

\- Malfoy, tout cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu sois un _EX-_ Mangemort. Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a défendu lors de ton procès ? Si je pensais vraiment à toi uniquement comme un Mangemort j'aurais rien fait pour t'empêcher de croupir à Azkaban !

\- Je t'avais rien demandé !

\- Je ne t'ai pas défendu pour tes beaux yeux Malfoy, mais pour tes actes ! Malfoy, tu n'as tué personne, tu m'as même sauvé la vie à deux reprises, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Si tu étais coupable de quoi que ce soit je n'aurais même pas levé le petit doigt pour te défendre !

\- J'ai fait entrer des dizaines de Mangemorts dans l'école en sixième année et j'ai combattu au côté du Seigneur des ténèbres pendant toute la durée de la guerre ! Je soutenais ses idées ! C'est ça que tu appelles innocent !

\- Tu n'as tué personne et tu m'as sauvé la vie c'est ça ce que j'appelle innocent !

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses ! »

Le ton montait encore et encore, leurs ongles plantés dans le poignet de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se criaient dessus et pas la première fois qu'ils avaient envie d'arracher la tête de l'autre, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils ne songeaient pas à sortir leurs baguettes, se contentant de hurler en se lançant un regard meurtrier et pourtant la colère était bien plus forte que d'ordinaire.

Plus forte que celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti l'un envers l'autre.

Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards plantés dans celui de leur Némésis, leurs souffles brulants de haine se mélangeaient.

Soudain dans un même mouvement impulsif, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser enfiévré.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

On voyait clairement que Potter avait une sorte d'affection pour ce « Dennis », mais il semblait éprouver aussi beaucoup de tristesse à son égard et derrière cela une sorte d'agacement. ***Drago, t'as suivi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre ou t'étais trop occupé à sauver tes jolies petites fesses ?***

Draco lança un regard affligé à la Poufsouffle ***Pourquoi une Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi quelqu'un de ma maison est si stupide ? :'( *** _[désolée ma petite Gurisa j'ignorais que tu étais une Poufsouffle, mais bon si ça peut te rassurer toutes les maisons y passent même ma maison (Sedaigle)]_

...que lui arriverait-il si Potter déclarait son amitié pour son ancien rival et agissait un peu trop de façon bromantique ? ***ho oui une bromance T.T ***

…de ne pas être moi, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas un héros _,_ __ ***Je ne suis pas un héros, faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux*** _[j'ai eu un énorme fou-rire en lisant ce commentaire XD]_

 _Suite le 17 Février 2017 (_ Non, non je suis pas sadique...*niark niark*=ceci est un rire sardonique)


	7. D'un baiser échangé

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Chapitre 7 : D'un baiser échangé**

Harry sentait la colère exploser en lui alors que ses lèvres dévoraient celles de Malfoy…de Malfoy…Malfoy…

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il se passait Harry voulu faire un bond en arrière pour se séparer du blond, mais ses mains restèrent agrippées à celle de Malfoy. Harry posa son regard sur ses mains et sans surprise y découvrit deux salamandres apparemment endormies à cheval sur ses mains et celles de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour tomber dans les iris bleus en face de lui, il fut incapable d'y desceller le moindre sentiment. Le visage de Malfoy était lisse, dénué de toute expression autre qu'un léger mépris un peu faux.

Harry avait, lui, l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous un trop plein d'émotions. Il était en colère, pour sûr, mais aussi surpris par son propre geste, honteux d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi intime avec Malfoy, apeuré de la réaction du blond et de sa propre réaction, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, tout se mélangeait en lui pour ne créé qu'une énorme confusion. Il avait même l'impression de tout ressentir en double.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures suivit d'un couinement se fit entendre et la silhouette translucide de Mimi Geignarde apparue traversant la porte d'un des cabinets de toilettes. Elle s'essuyait les yeux lorsqu'elle se figea devant la scène incongrue.

« - Bonjour Mimi, la salua Harry d'une voix faussement enjouée.

\- La dernière fois que tu es venu tu as failli tuer mon Draco, Harry. Commenta Mimi d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- On a eu quelques différends, commenta Harry toujours sur le même ton faussement badin, maintenant nous sommes amis.

\- Pot…voulu rétorquer Malfoy.

\- Ou plus… »Commenta Mimi d'un ton taquin.

Harry et Malfoy perdirent toute couleur sur leur visage. L'ex-Serpentard tenta en vain de séparer ses mains du brun, mais ils savaient que le mal était fait.

« - Nous ne…nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, corrigea maladroitement Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant un fantôme, rétorqua Malfoy, Potter me suppliait pour qu'on soit amis et m'a attrapé les mains lorsque j'ai fini par accepter. »

Harry dévisagea Malfoy surpris, incapable de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Mimi semblait ravie par sa découverte et s'enfuit par les plomberies, sans doute dans le but de rependre la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard.

Étrangement alors qu'il se sentait apaisé par la déclaration de Malfoy, Harry ressentit une profonde gêne.

« - Je ne ressent pas ça, commenta Harry pour lui-même, c'est toi ! Tu es gêné pas moi !

\- Tiens, saint Potter vient enfin de se rendre compte d'un des foutus effets du lien.

\- Quand nous nous touchons…

\- On ressent les émotions de l'autre, compléta Malfoy visiblement à contre cœur.

\- C'est…c'est…waow !

\- Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un vocabulaire élaboré, » railla Malfoy.

Maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte, Harry put percevoir le sentiment d'agacement de Malfoy. C'était bien plus discret que le sentiment de honte qui l'avait submergé, mais il était bien là et il sentait que ça ne venait pas de lui.

« - Bon, en définitive à cause de ta magnifique idée de nous avoir amenés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde nous n'avons plus d'autre choix que de nous déclarer ami, pour éviter que tout le monde nous déclare amants, déclara finalement Malfoy.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas…et bien…qu'on serait… »

Harry sentit ses joues prendre une douce couleur vermillon tandis qu'il se rappelait du baiser.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Malfoy…ou est-ce que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait embrassé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne savait même plus s'il avait apprécié. La réflexion le fit rougir de plus belle. Draco quant à lui se contenta de lui lancer un regard de mépris. Harry baissa les yeux comprenant que Malfoy pouvait ressentir sa gêne.

C'est lorsque son regard se posa sur sa main qu'il s'aperçut que les salamandres n'y était plus. N'y tenant plus Harry fit un bon en arrière et s'enfuit.

Harry réussit à éviter Malfoy toute la journée, mais les trois heures passées, il sentit le retour de la fatigue coutumière.

Mais il ne voulait pas revoir Malfoy, pas dans ces conditions, pas après…pas après avoir…avoir…

Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé faisait rougir de honte Harry, à tel point que Ron et Hermione commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.

Malheureusement Harry finit par croiser le blond dans la salle commune des Crodragons.

C'était l'heure d'étude et Harry aurait dû se douter que Malfoy serait là, mais son cerveau marchait au ralentit avec la fatigue qui l'accablait.

Lorsque son regard se plongea dans les iris bleus de l'ex-Serpentard, Harry n'eut qu'une envie : se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et faire glisser ses mains sous la robe de Malfoy.

L'envie était si forte qu'il s'avançait déjà vers lui. Il réussit malgré tout à s'arrêter, pour se rendre compte que Malfoy avait lui aussi commencé à faire un pas vers lui.

Reprenant ses esprits Harry se hâta de combler l'espace entre eux pour attraper le poignet du blond, il ressentit la décharge familière, mais son désir de plus de contact ne disparut pas pour autant.

« - Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harry la voix rauque.

\- Je suis occupé Potter, on parlera ce soir, » répliqua Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

Harry sentait le reflet de son désir à travers le lien, et la peur, une peur qui grondait aussi en lui et qui croissait à travers leurs mains liées. Harry lâcha finalement Malfoy et fit un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Quand il retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire, mais Ron était bouche bée, la bouche encore entre ouverte sous la surprise.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » demanda Ron une fois confortablement installé devant le feu d'une des quatre cheminé de la pièce.

Harry avait d'abord été surpris qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une cheminé, mais toutes les quatre étaient petites, si bien que la chaleur diffusée des quatre endroits rendait la pièce uniformément chaude sans être étouffante.

Sur le manteau de chaque cheminé avaient été gravées les quatre valeurs de leur maison : la tolérance, la ténacité, la sagesse et l'audace. *

Harry devait d'ailleurs remercier Hermione, car c'était elle qui avait su décrypter les allégories.

En effet sur la cheminée de la tolérance était gravée une femme drapée de dizaine de masques de différentes formes. Sa forte poitrine, ses rondeurs et son visage souriant lui donnaient un aspect très sympathique, surtout lorsqu'elle s'amusait à faire des clins d'œil aux élèves.

Sur la cheminé de la ténacité était gravé un homme musclé repoussant à l'aide d'un bouclier un rocher lui tombant dessus, son visage était souriant bien que tendu par la concentration.

Sur la cheminé de la sagesse était gravée une femme d'âge mûr qui saluait les élèves avec un sourire doux. Elle tenait un lourd livre dans une main et une plume dans l'autre.

Sur la cheminé de l'audace se dandinait sans discontinuer un jeune homme à l'air aristocratique habillé d'un simple pagne et dont la tête était ornée par deux cornes de bouc.

Après un long silence, Harry lança quelques sorts pour rendre leur conversation intime.

« - Ron…commença-t-il, tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu sur les tatouages jumeaux et les âmes-sœurs…

\- …, Ron de contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Et bien… »Harry releva la manche de sa robe tout en appelant Blanche à voix basse.

Lorsque Ron vit à quoi ressemblait le tatouage de Harry son visage fut d'abord légèrement surpris, avant de s'illuminer dans une stupeur de compréhension qui le rendit bouche bée, et il le fut d'autant plus quand Sally apparu à son tour. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié avec Draco de regarder si les Salamandres étaient bien à leur place après leur…leur…

« - Tu…Tu es…vous êtes…Malfoy…bégaya Ron.

\- Oui Malfoy et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, et je t'arrête avant que tu le supposes nous ne sommes pas des âmes-sœurs reliées par la haine, parce que…nous sommes des âmes-sœurs harmoniques.

\- Des quoi ? s'exclama Ron semblant encore plus surpris qu'à la révélation du tatouage.

\- Des âmes sœurs harmoniques, se sont…, commença Hermione.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, s'exclama Ron à la surprise des deux autres, tout le monde sait ce que c'est !

\- Je ne le savais pas et Hermione non plus, il a fallu qu'elle fasse des recherches pour découvrir ce terme, répliqua Harry passablement vexé.

\- Mais c'est un truc qu'on fait miroiter à toutes les petites filles ! s'exclama une fois encore Ron, « un jour, quand tu seras grande, tu rencontreras ton âme-sœur harmonique, vous partagerez tout, vos sentiments, votre magie, et jamais rien ne vous séparera ».

\- Petites sorcières, corrigea alors Hermione.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Chez les moldus, c'est au prince charmant que croient les petites filles. Ni Harry ni moi n'avons été élevés avec les croyances sorcières et donc ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions auparavant entendu parler des âmes-sœurs harmoniques.

\- Je vois…concéda Ron, mais tu es sûr Harry ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même quelque chose de hyper rare, dans le monde entier il doit avoir qu'un couple d'âmes-sœurs harmoniques tous les dix ans !

\- Et bien comme je ne sais pas vraiment la différence, à part le fait que nos tatouages peuvent passer d'un corps à l'autre comme tu peux le voir…Après et bien…On se retrouve dépouillés de toute notre magie si on n'entre pas en contact l'un avec l'autre toutes les trois heures environs.

\- C'est pour ça que tu disparaissais si souvent ! réalisa Ron.

\- Oui…répondit Harry n'arrivant pas à continuer.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé Harry ? demanda alors Hermione en voyant son trouble.

\- Et bien…aujourd'hui…Enfin…j'ai découvert quelques choses à propos du lien. D'abord, et bien, quand on se touche avec Dr…Malfoy, on ressent les sentiments de l'autre. »

Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne fit de commentaire sur son lapsus, mais tout deux semblaient hautement surpris.

« - Alors c'est sûr, vous n'êtes pas que des âmes-sœurs, vous êtes des âmes sœurs harmoniques, déclara Ron sidéré. Si tu m'avais dit que t'étais l'âme sœur vicieuse de Voldemort j'aurais compris, à vrai dire je pensais que c'était le cas vu la teneur de la prophétie, mais Malfoy…Et harmonique…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Comment ça peut être possible ? Vous vous détestez !

\- Ron calme toi, le réprimanda Hermione, il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Et bien…c'est…c'est…

\- Harry personne ne te jugera, déclara Hermione avec un regard entendu à Ron qui leva les bras en signe d'innocence.

\- Onsestembrassé…lâcha Harry à toute vitesse et bien trop bas.

\- On voudrait bien t'aider Harry mais là on a rien compris, plaisanta Ron.

\- Et bien…aujourd'hui je voulais convaincre Malfoy de faire semblant d'être mon ami pour qu'on puisse apaiser le lien sans avoir à se cacher toutes les trois heures, alors je lui ai passé ma cape…d'ailleurs il me l'a pas rendue ! Réalisa soudainement Harry.

\- Tu lui demanderas quand vous discuterez ce soir, le consola Hermione.

\- Oui…euh…donc sous la cape il nous a suivi toute la matinée, on s'est retrouvés ensuite après le repas pour apaiser le lien, mais Malfoy était resté sur sa position de continuer à se voir en catimini, alors on a commencé à se crier dessus, la colère est montée de plus en plus haut et…

\- Et vous vous êtes battus ? compléta Ron.

\- Non…on…on s'est embrassés. »

Si Ron était déjà au summum de la surprise en apprenant le lien entre Harry et Draco, il le fut plus encore en entendant la déclaration d'Harry. Harry cru même que Ron allait tomber dans les pommes vu la couleur verdâtre qu'avait pris son visage.

« - Mais vous étiez entrain de vous disputer comment…

\- Je ne sais pas…mais après Mimi Geignarde est apparue, et j'ai réalisé que nos sentiments passaient à travers le lien et…et je me suis enfui…Mais c'est juste un égarement ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas ça le plus gênant. Je l'ai évité toute la journée, et là quand…quand je l'ai vu…J'ai eu comme…comme envie de recommencer…de l'embrasser…et même plus, finit-il en baissant la voix.

\- C'est tout à fait normal Harry, déclara Hermione, c'est que le lien s'est réellement formé. Pour que deux âmes-sœurs, harmoniques ou non, se reconnaissent, il faut qu'elles créent un lien moral et physique. Quand c'est un lien vicieux cela correspond souvent à une joute verbale et un combat physique, pour les liens mélioratifs une discussion à cœur ouvert et un baiser. Et dans ton cas…et bien une dispute et un baiser…Maintenant tout va se passer comme pour des âmes-sœurs normales…enfin classiques.

\- Et ça se passe comment ? demanda Harry à Ron légèrement irrité par le ton académique d'Hermione.

\- J'en sais rien, je sais que deux personnes peuvent être âmes-sœurs et que seules les âmes-sœurs harmoniques peuvent partager leurs émotions et leurs magies, après, j'y connais rien désolé, s'excusa Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Au début du lien des âmes-sœurs, tout est encore instable, alors le lien va vous pousser à avoir le plus de contacts physiques et moraux possibles. Juste vous toucher ne suffira pas, il faudra aussi parler pour satisfaire le lien, et pas juste en vous criant dessus. Par contre, le lien ne se stabilisera pas sans l'union.

\- Me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense Hermione, répliqua Harry.

\- Et bien, répondit Hermione le rouge au joue, le lien va vous poussez à le faire…à avoir…enfin…à coucher ensemble. Mais l'union ne se fera que si vous y consentez tous les deux ! »

Harry s'écroula la tête dans les mains. Un stupide lien magique le poussait à avoir des pulsions sexuelles pour Malfoy !

« - A vrai dire j'ai fait quelques recherches sur cette étape du lien et d'après mes calculs, si vous passez environs une heure et demie en contact à discuter pour vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre, vous pourrez rester éloignés pendant environs 12heures, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu veux que je passe trois heures par jour main dans la main avec Malfoy à raconter nos vies ! explosa Harry.

\- Mes calculs ne sont pas exactes, le lien est différent pour chaque couple, mais oui au minimum trois heures par jour, si vous le faites une fois avant le petit déjeuner et une fois après le diner cela devrait suffire, continua Hermione.

\- Herm' tu te rends compte que tu proposes à Harry de passer trois heures par jour en tête à tête avec la fouine...commenta Ron.

\- Peut-être, mais ce sera un Malfoy qui sera incapable de cacher ses émotions vu qu'Harry les ressentira. La magie ne se trompe pas Harry, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Hermione, n'insiste pas, je crois que je vais vomir, » répliqua Ron qui reçut un regard noir d'Hermione.

Harry se contenta de rester muet. N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, comme si Voldemort n'avait pas suffi, maintenant la magie décidait pour lui de la personne avec qui il devrait coucher…Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait Drac…Malfoy beau, tout à fait à son goût même, mais c'était Malfoy, il ne s'imaginait même pas fantasmer sur lui, alors coucher avec ! Et en plus il allait devoir en parler avec lui le soir même…Parce qu'Hermione lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'un contact rapide toutes les 3 heures ne suffirait plus au lien.

Par Merlin comment allait-il pouvoir parler d'une chose pareille avec Malfoy…surtout si il restait toujours aussi attiré par lui...à cause du lien…

 _A suivre_

*La **tolérance** , la **ténacité** , la **sagesse** et l' **audace** : ces qualités peuvent vous paraitre étranges mais j'aimais l'idée que la maison Crodragon revendique ses propres vertus sans reprendre les vertus des autres maisons, mais si vous regardez bien elles les reflètent quand même : la tolérance des Poufsoufles, la ténacité des Gryffondors, la sagesse des Serdaigles et l'audace des Serpentards. En vérité la maison des Crodragons met en valeur les vertus qu'ont les élèves ayant fait la guerre et montre que, bien qu'ils aient été séparés auparavant, il n'empêche qu'ils possèdent tous ces vertus. De plus bien qu'on puisse attribuer ces qualités à une maison précise, elles sont valorisées dans les autres : les Serpentards ne crachent pas sur la ténacité (ambition) les Serdaigles sur la tolérance (créativité) les Gryffondor sur l'audace (courage) etc.

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Et bien, répondit Hermione le rouge au joue, le lien va vous poussez à le faire…à avoir…enfin…à coucher ensemble. Mais l'union ne se fera que si vous y consentez tous les deux ! » ***Aller Potter, tu le voulais tout à l'heure, va le trouver et… SAUTE LUI DESSUS BORDEL ! :3 ***

 _Suite le 24 Février 2017_


	8. Parlons

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Note** :

-Désolée pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de la semaine dernière et cette semaine, mais j'ai été légèrement à court de temps.

-En plus je commence à stresser parce que j'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, mais je compte bien continuer à écrire, par contre peut-être que le chapitre 11 sera en retard.

 **Chapitre 8 : Parlons**

Lorsque Blaise Zabini arriva au niveau du trio et donna un papier à Harry sans un mot, Harry sentit qu'il allait exploser. Sur le papier était inscrit une ligne d'une fine écriture très élégante.

 _Ce soir 20h salle sur demande_

 _D.M._

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

Et comme toujours quand on redoute quelque chose, le temps sembla passer plus vite et à huit heures du soir, alors que la fatigue lui faisait presque perdre la tête, Harry se rendit à la salle sur demande.

Devant le mur vide en face de la tapisserie se trouvait Draco Malfoy, attendant adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Harry passa trois fois devant lui et sans un mot ils passèrent tous deux la porte qui venait d'apparaitre.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon à l'apparence très confortable. La pièce n'était pas très grande, elle était chaleureuse mais pas étouffante. Sur deux murs s'étendait une bibliothèque bien garnie et sur le troisième une cheminé simple, en bois sculpté de fruits, diffusait une douce chaleur vers l'unique canapé en velours rouge qui prenait en bonne partie de l'espace au milieu de la pièce.

Malfoy resta debout regardant la petite pièce carrée d'un œil circonspect. Harry resta lui aussi debout se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« - Malfoy, commença Harry, je pense que toi aussi tu as remarqué les changements dans le lien depuis…ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes…D'après Hermione nous avons atteint un stade où le lien est redevenu à la normal pour des âmes-sœurs classiques, donc maintenant pour l'apaiser il va falloir non seulement qu'on se touche plus longtemps mais aussi, qu'on…parle. Toujours d'après Hermione, il va falloir qu'on passe ensemble une heure trente matins et soirs en contact à discuter.

\- Passer trois heures par jour ensemble, j'en rêvais Potter, vraiment je n'arrive pas à cacher ma joie, lâche Malfoy d'un ton plus que narquois.

\- Il va falloir pourtant au moins pour apaiser…les effets du lien »

Harry sentait tout son corps attiré par le blond, il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser…heureusement que la salle n'avait pas fait apparaitre un lit sinon il aurait été encore plus sous pression.

« - Malfoy, si tu n'y mets pas du tien toi aussi on s'en sortira pas. On est deux dans cette galère.

\- Si tu commençais déjà par me rendre Sally, Potter, et je tiens à mon sommeil donc je suivrai le lien, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Enlève ta robe alors, déclara Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu rêves Potter !

\- Juste le haut, et assieds-toi sur le canapé. »

Malfoy le dévisagea un instant. Harry soupira avant d'enlever le haut de sa propre robe et de s'assoir sur le canapé les pieds contre l'accoudoir.

« - Dos contre dos on n'aura pas à se regarder et le contact sera suffisant pour le lien. Pour ce qui est de parler, ça sera aussi plus confortable, il suffit de faire abstraction de l'autre. »

Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire, mais suivit Harry sur le canapé après avoir lui aussi retiré sa robe. Harry n'osa même pas se retourner pour regarder le torse nu de son homologue blond.

Le soupir de soulagement qu'ils lâchèrent tous les deux lorsque leurs dos nus se touchèrent les fit sursauter. Harry sentit alors que malgré le visage impassible qu'affichait Malfoy en vérité celui-ci était aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le silence le plus total.

Harry ne percevait que la douce respiration de Draco et la sienne, mêlées au crépitement du feu. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il était en contact avec le blond, il ne se sentait plus si attiré par lui non-plus, mais il n'était pas non plus calme, il sentait en lui comme un tiraillement, un poids qui le rendait inconfortable.

« - Hermione m'a dit qu'il fallait aussi qu'on parle, déclara alors Harry brisant enfin le silence.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle _Potter_? » Demanda Malfoy avec mépris.

Mais Harry ne ressentit aucune haine à travers le lien.

« - Et bien je connais un jeu, c'était assez populaire à l'école primaire quand j'y étais. Le principe est simple : une personne pose une question sur l'autre, l'autre y répond et c'est ensuite à son tour de poser une question.

\- C'est parfaitement stupide mais soit, après toi _Potter._ » répondit Malfoy le mépris toujours placé dans le nom de Harry.

Harry prit au dépourvu s'agita un peu mal à l'aise avant de finir par trouver une question.

« - Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Très original comme question, railla Malfoy.

\- J'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant et puis c'est quelque chose qu'on sait sur les gens de notre entourage généralement. Je sais que la couleur préférée d'Hermione c'est le violet, le orange pour Ron, le vert pour Neville et pour Seamus _(*on n'aime pas la botanique pour rien/ on n'est pas irlandais pour rien XD*_ ) et Dean change de préférences tous les deux jours, alors quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Le vert.

\- Et c'est toi qui parlais d'originalité, plaisanta Harry.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- C'est à mon tour de poser une question non ? Alors et toi quelle est ta couleur préférée ? le ton était sec mais sans animosité.

\- Le rouge, répondit Harry en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Et bien nous sommes dignes de nos maison, plaisanta faussement Draco.

\- Hey ! J'aimais le rouge avant d'être à Gryffondor, s'exclama Harry nullement offusqué.

\- A toi de poser une question Potty…répondit Draco reprenant son ton sec.

\- Mais j'ai aucune idée moi…Et bien, quel est ton animal préféré ?

\- Le serpent. »

Harry ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

« - Et bien quel cliché ambulant, s'exclama-t-il en essuyant une larme.

\- Et toi ? Griffon ou Lion je présume. Railla l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Et bien non, avant Poudlard c'était les serpents, surtout après en avoir lâché un sur mon cousin, mais depuis je dirais loup.

\- Tu as lâché un serpent sur ton cousin avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? » s'enquit Draco d'un ton faussement détaché.

Faussement car Harry sentait une pointe de surprise et de curiosité venant du blond à travers le lien.

« - Et bien oui, on était allés au zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, c'est le nom de mon cousin, c'était en juin, l'année de notre entrée à Poudlard. Donc on était au zoo et on est allés au vivarium...

\- Je te coupe toute suite Potter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un zoo et un vivarium, répliqua Malfoy passablement agacé, et cela se sentait dans le lien.

\- Oh, désolé trucs moldus. En gros le zoo est un parc où sont enfermés dans des grandes cages divers animaux sauvages qui viennent d'autres pays et les visiteurs viennent les voir, le vivarium est une partie du zoo où il fait très sombre et où sont mis les reptiles tels que les serpents, on peut les voir à travers une vitre.

\- Les moldus sont vraiment stupides, à quoi cela leur sert-il d'enfermer des animaux sauvages ?

\- Et bien c'est pour pouvoir les regarder, mais pour certaines espèces ça sert à les protéger.

\- En les enfermant, répliqua Draco sceptique.

\- Je continue mon histoire ?

\- Continue, répondit Draco d'un ton semblable un peu trop à un ordre au gout de Harry.

\- Donc avec mon oncle Vernon, ma tante Pétunia et mon cousin Dudley, nous sommes allés au zoo. C'était tellement rare que je puisse sortir avec eux que j'étais déjà ravis. Ensuite nous sommes allés au vivarium. Il y avait un boa constrictor, c'est un serpent vraiment gigantesque, mais mon cousin a été agressif avec lui parce que le boa dormait, pas que mon cousin ait besoin d'une raison pour être agressif, mais bon. Donc face à l'agressivité de Dudley je me suis excusé auprès du serpent et à mon plus grand étonnement il m'a répondu, je ne savais pas que j'étais fourchelang à l'époque, j'ai discuté un peu, mais quand Dudley a vu que le serpent bougeait il m'a violemment poussé, et pour me venger j'ai, sans faire exprès bien sûr, fait disparaitre la vitre de la cage du boa, mon cousin a basculé dedans et le boa lui a glissé dessus et s'est enfui. Je ne te dis pas la panique, tous les moldus se sont enfuis en criant, mais le meilleur c'est que lorsque Dudley a voulu sortir de la cage…et bien la vitre était réapparue enfermant mon cher cousin à l'intérieur.

\- Rien que ça, je dois te dire que tout cela était très Serpentard de ta part.

\- Ce n'était que de la magie accidentelle, et en plus je ne savais même pas que c'était de la magie.

\- Mais bien sûr, une vitre qui disparait c'est certain que ce n'est pas de la magie, ricana Malfoy.

\- Je ne savais pas que la magie existait, je n'ai su que j'étais un sorcier qu'un mois plus tard.

\- Tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier ? Mais tu n'es pas un sang-de…un né-moldu par Merlin ! Comment pouvais-tu être aussi ignorant !

\- Et bien à l'époque j'étais tout comme, j'ai été élevé par ma tante et mon oncle tout deux moldus et haïssant tout ce qui est « anormal » et pour eux la magie c'est anormal.

\- Salazard...les moldus sont vraiment stupides.

\- Pas tous…mais eux ils détiennent la palme, je dois dire que niveau stupidité Dudley doit être au niveau de Goyle, en plus gras…et sans magie…Après, tante Pétunia est plus intéressée par son image auprès du voisinage et les cancans qu'à autre chose. Et oncle Vernon, et bien, il essaye de se faire passer pour plus intelligent et guindé qu'il ne l'est, un peu comme si Goyle se faisait passer pour un Malfoy par exemple. Je ne te dis pas à quel point je suis ravi de ne plus avoir à retourner chez eux tous les étés. Plus de corvées, plus de jeûne, ne plus avoir à les supporter tout simplement. Enfin Dudley m'a serré la main la dernière fois…il n'est peut-être pas si, enfin il est surement juste bête, pas foncièrement mauvais. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, mais il n'était plus pesant. C'était juste le silence qui s'installe parfois dans une discussion quand un sujet est épuisé.

Harry ignorait à quel point ses paroles avaient rendu Draco perplexe, il sentait à travers le lien ses sentiments, mais ils étaient durs à définir même pour le principal concerné. À part la surprise Draco était confus. S'il n'y avait pas eu le lien il aurait pensé que Potter mentait, mais tous les sentiments qu'il captait étaient sincères, la douce nostalgie au zoo, l'amusement à la libération du boa et la tristesse et le dégoût lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille.

Il avait légèrement pouffé en essayant d'imaginer Goyle faisant des manières et essayant d'être aussi distingué et noble qu'un Malfoy, mais la déclaration de Potter le laissait pantois et interloqué. Il avait senti de la haine et de la peur en plus de la tristesse et du dégoût, mais Draco sentait que Potter les retenait. Clairement ces moldus semblaient bien plus mauvais qu'Harry le disait et il avait parlé de corvées et de jeûne…

Draco avait été surpris quand la haine avait fait place à la compassion lorsqu'Harry avait parlé de son cousin lui serrant la main. Tout cela n'était pas clair, Potter cachait de toute évidence beaucoup de choses et son enfance semblait bien moins douce que ce que tout un chacun pouvait croire.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ou peut-être était-ce depuis toujours, Draco eut envie de savoir plus sur la personne avec qui il parlait, pas pour pouvoir la manipuler au mieux, mais juste pour la connaitre. Était-ce là un des effets du lien ? Draco se promit de faire plus de recherches.

En attenant il se sentait bien, l'inconfort qu'il avait eu avant que Harry ne prenne la parole et les lance dans son pseudo-jeu avait disparu. Il se sentait en paix pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans.

« - Le temps est écoulé, on est en contact depuis 1 heure 30. » déclara soudainement Harry en désignant du doigt un sablier posé sur une petit table à côté du canapé qui venait d'émettre un son de clochette.

D'un seul homme, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent. Tous deux se sentirent légèrement tristes de se séparer, mais en se tournant l'un vers l'autre ils reprirent leurs esprits, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient discutés de manière tout à fait amicale avec leur Némésis et cela pendant près d'une heure. Tous deux étaient déboussolés par cet état de fait, mais si cela se voyait sur le visage d'Harry, celui de Draco resta parfaitement lisse. Malgré leur inconfort, le lien les obligeait à continuer ces rencontres et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit à sept heures le lendemain matin. Aucun d'eux n'osait se l'avouer, mais cette discussion leur avait fait beaucoup de bien et ils se sentaient calmes et heureux.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Et toi ? Griffon ou Lion je présume. Railla l'ex-Serpentard. ***T'es en train d'être mauvais Drago xD***

Donc face à l'agressivité de Dudley je me suis excusé auprès du serpent et à mon plus grand étonnement il m'a répondu, ***déjà t'es faible, tu t'excuse à un serpent…*** je ne savais pas que j'étais fourchelang à l'époque, j'ai discuté un peu, ***bonjour serpent, un petit thé peut-être ? Avec un nuage de lait ?***

 _Suite le 3 Mars 2017_


	9. Les fantômes du passé

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

 **Réponse aux review des no-co'** :

 **Guest** (chap 7): "si même la magie veut du Drarry, on ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté" ? effectivement amené comme ça c'est juste magnifique XD, merci pour ton petit message encourageant ! (et désolée pour le retard)

 **Sil'n Black** : merci, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, l'idée du soul tattoo plait vraiment ^v^ (je rappel quand même une dernière fois qu'elle n'est pas de moi mais de Lynchee)

 **Chapitre 9 : Les fantômes du passé**

Lorsque Harry voulu rendre Sally à Malfoy, ils se rendirent compte que les deux salamandres n'étaient plus sur le corps de l'ex-Gryffondor mais dormaient serrées l'une contre l'autre sur l'aine de Malfoy.

« - Laissons les dormir. » déclara Harry un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Malfoy ne semblait pas ravi, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta la salle, sans oublier de lui rendre sa cape.

Harry se rassit sur le canapé. Pendant la journée plusieurs personnes avaient fait des commentaires à propos d'une rumeur comme quoi Draco et lui étaient désormais amis.

Harry était certain que le lendemain tout le monde serait au courant.

Avec le changement du lien Harry se rendit compte que se faire passer pour amis n'était plus utile, mais une part de lui voulait passer du temps avec Draco. Une part de lui voulait apprendre à le connaitre.

Le Malfoy avec qui il avait discuté n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressentait ses véritable sentiments à travers le lien, mais le Draco qu'il avait rencontré était bien plus sensible, bien plus accessible.

Il avait, certes, en partie oublié qui était derrière lui lorsqu'il discutait, mais il s'était sentit si libre de parler, si calme, qu'il avait fini par parler sans barrière, comme il pouvait parler à Ron et Hermione, et encore, même avec eux il ne se sentait pas aussi libre. En vérité, il avait plus eu l'impression de parler à lui-même, en quelque sorte…

C'était étrange, mais il s'était livré sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait d'ordinaire jamais abordés, mais cela lui avait semblé si naturel qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce qu'il disait et à qui il le disait. Etait-ce à cause du lien ?

Quand Harry retourna dans le dortoir, le rideau de Malfoy était fermé. A dire vrai, du dortoir, seul Neville était encore éveillé. Ce dernier se détacha de son livre _les terreaux les plus efficaces pour les plantes ne tenant pas en place_.

« - Dis Harry, commença Neville tout bas, tu sais les rumeurs qui tournent en ce moment…

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Harry bien qu'il savait exactement de quoi parlait son ami.

\- Et bien, il parait que tu serais devenu ami avec Malfoy, et même plus, qu'on vous aurait même aperçus vous…vous bécotant dans les toilettes.

\- On se bécotait pas ! s'exclama Harry rouge pivoine, je veux dire, repris Harry en se calmant, D…Malfoy et moi avons conclu une trêve et on est plus ou moins amis maintenant, on se serrait la main quand Mimi Geignarde est arrivée et elle…s'est imaginée des choses…

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Malfoy, mais il a changé…comme nous tous…J'espère qu'il sera un bon ami » déclara Neville avant de retourner à son livre.

Harry lança un regard ému à Neville avant d'aller lui-même se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla plutôt en forme. C'était la première fois depuis le lien qu'il se réveillait avec l'impression d'avoir dormi suffisamment, pas qu'il ait fait une nuit complète, ses cauchemars habituels ne l'avaient pas laissé, mais il avait quand même dormi plus de six heures et il se sentait plutôt reposé. Un coup d'œil au réveil de Seamus lui permis de voir qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Cela faisait donc seulement un peu plus de sept heures qu'il avait quitté le contact Malfoy, d'après Hermione toutes les douze heures suffiraient, et apparemment les faits lui donnaient raison.

Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de finalement se lever, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit, il se prépara et quitta le dortoir. Comme à son habitude depuis le début de l'année, Harry s'installa devant la cheminé de la tolérance un livre à la main.

Lui qui jusque-là n'était pas un grand lecteur, ses réveils matinaux lui avaient fait découvrir qu'il était bien plus concentré et bien plus ouvert au plaisir de la lecture le matin.

La salle était vide et dans le calme, et à la chaleur du feu Harry se plongea dans _Les Différentes Espèces de dragons de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ , la veille il avait fini _Battre les Cognards - une étude des stratégies de défense dans le jeu de Quidditch_ qu'il avait dévoré après s'être bien amusé en lisant _Magie maboule pour sorciers sonnés_. Le sujet du livre sur les dragons était bien plus sérieux, mais tout aussi passionnant que celui sur le Quidditch.

Vers six heures trente, les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver dans la salle. Harry qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre même quand Hermione s'était installée à ses côté son propre livre à la main, finit par se lever un peu avant sept heures moins le quart.

C'est avec le même sentiment de paix qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille qu'Harry se rendit au septième étage.

C'était étrange, bien que sa nuit lui ai imposé diverses images de la guerre, des images qui d'ordinaire le laissaient dans une torpeur emplie de tristesse, en cette matinée Harry se sentait juste bien.

Harry n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir arriver la tête blonde de sa Némésis. A sept heures tapantes Draco Malfoy arriva devant la salle sur demande retrouvant ainsi Harry qui l'attendait le nez à nouveau plongé dans _Les Différentes Espèces de dragons de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_.

Comme la veille, les deux âmes-sœurs malgré elles entrèrent dans le petit salon sans un mot. Toujours sans parler, Malfoy enleva le haut de sa robe devant Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard.

Sans le vouloir, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par la peau couleur porcelaine qui s'étalait devant lui, devant la fine musculature, les abdos juste esquissés, les épaules rondes et…les quarte longues lignes blanches qui barraient le torse et le ventre pâle. Quatre cicatrices fines et droites qu'Harry reconnut.

Le _Sectusempra_ , cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Par sa faute Draco était marqué à vie de cicatrices gâchant la perfection de son torse.

« - Désolé, finit par lâcher Harry sans y penser.

\- Comme toujours les cheminements de ton esprit me sont parfaitement incompréhensibles, répliqua Malfoy.

\- Les cicatrices…c'est de ma faute…je…je sais que ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait, mais désolé.

\- En effet ça ne changera rien Potter, et tu es parfaitement stupide de t'excuser plus de deux ans plus tard.

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Quoi ? Que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs et que tu vas donc devoir supporter mes cicatrices un bon moment ? ironisa Malfoy.

\- Non enfin si, ça aussi, mais c'est surtout que…si j'avais su ce que faisait le sort…

\- Tu plaisantes Potter, tu m'as lancé un sort dont tu ignorais les effets ? s'étonna Malfoy sidéré, Salazard, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit pour ce qui est de « supporter » tes cicatrices, elles sont de loin bien plus esthétiques que les miennes, grommela Harry en défaisant à son tour le haut de sa robe.

\- Heureusement qu'elles sont plus esthétiques vu comment elles sont peu glorieuses.

\- Peu glorieuses ?

\- Cicatrices reçues alors qu'un stupide Gryffondor testait un sort qui lui était inconnu après m'avoir aperçu en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles…c'est peu glorieux…Bien moins que ta marque de griffure sur l'épaule « reçu pendant un face à face avec un Magyar à pointe en colère » ou ta balafre « seule trace d'un sortilège de mort reçu à l'âge d'un an auquel il est l'unique personne à avoir survécu».

\- Et celle-là ? « Morsures du chien de la sœur moldue de mon Oncle », ou celle-ci, «Trace d'une retenue avec un professeur habillé tout en rose et aimant les chats », ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux, ironisa Harry en montrant son mollet puis sa main.

\- Comment ça ? répliqua Draco perplexe en fixant la cicatrice sur sa main.

\- Souvenir d'Ombrage, » répondit sombrement Harry.

Harry ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que Draco aille jusqu'à lui pour attraper sa main.

« - _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges,_ déchiffra Draco, c'est une blague !

\- Parce que tu ignorais ce qu'elle faisait subir à ceux allant en retenue ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. » souffla Draco visiblement choqué.

Harry ressentit la surprise et le dégoût de Draco à travers le lien, ce dernier tenant toujours sa main. Harry mal à l'aise la dégagea et alla s'assoir. Sans un mot Draco le suivit.

Dos contre dos comme la veille, Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à Draco de manière tout à fait normale, et ce en face à face.

« - On reprend le jeu ? Hier ça a plutôt bien marché vu qu'on l'a oublié à un moment, déclara Harry après quelques minutes.

\- Puisqu'on a rien de mieux à faire, et qu'apparemment il faut vraiment qu'on parle…répliqua Draco d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

\- Je commence ? demanda Harry.

\- Je m'en moque royalement.

\- Bon alors je commence, voyons…quelle est ta matière préféré ?

\- Potions.

\- Je m'en serais douté, plaisanta Harry.

\- Je suppose que toi c'est défense contre les forces du mal…

\- En effet…même si, à part en troisième année, les profs de DCFM étaient…

\- Nuls ?

\- Incompétents ?

\- Fol Œil était intéressant…horrible, mais intéressant.

\- Oui…mais maintenant que je sais que c'était en vérité un Mangemort à la place du vrai Fol Œil j'ai un peu plus de mal à dire qu'il était bon…

\- Oncle Sev' était bien…

\- Oncle Sev' ? Tu parles de Rogue là, s'étouffa Harry à la fois choqué et hilare.

\- Le professeur Rogue étant mon parrain je le connais…connaissais depuis tout petit et je l'appelais donc oncle Sev'…en privé…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler comme ça devant toi… »Répliqua froidement Malfoy.

Harry sentit la surprise et la gêne de Draco rapidement submergées par une immense tristesse et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer sur cette pente. Ainsi Rogue était le parrain de Draco, Harry ne savait pas quelle avait été leur relation, s'ils avaient été proches comme lui avait pu l'être de Sirius ou pas. Quoi qu'il en ait été, la mort de Rogue avait de toute évidence touchée Draco, et Harry ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« - C'est à toi de poser une question, finit par dire Harry.

\- Ca c'est du détournement de conversation, railla Draco. C'est très Gryffondor comme toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas si Gryffondor que ça, répliqua Harry bougon, sinon le choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité avant de m'y envoyer.

\- Il a hésité ? Entre quoi ? Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ?

\- Non, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. » Répliqua Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de s'étouffer. Harry était assez fier de son effet, il sentait la profonde surprise de Draco dans le lien et le blond eu semble-t-il du mal à s'en remettre.

« - Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Draco en se retournant à moitié.

\- Pas du tout, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard au début et ne m'a envoyé à Gryffondor que parce que je lui ai dit « pas Serpentard », d'ailleurs je me suis demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé en deuxième année, quand j'ai appris que je parlais le fourchelang et tout ce que ça impliquait.

\- Saint-Potter à Serpentard, et bien on aurait tout vu, déclara Draco toujours pas remis, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Tu as dit que tu connaissais à peine le monde magique quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir aller à Serpentard, c'est une très bonne maison.

\- Et bien en plus d'avoir appris que le meurtrier de mes parents était à Serpentard, j'ai rencontré un garçon arrogant lors de ma première sortie au chemin de traverse et ce garçon à plus ou moins insulté tout ce que j'étais et a vanté les qualités de Serpentard, alors disons que ça m'a un peu refroidit.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça, répliqua Draco.

\- Tiens tu as deviné que je parlais de toi ? Ironisa Harry.

\- Pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour deviner quelque chose d'aussi évident.

\- C'était chez madame Guipure, tu étais le premier sorcier de mon âge que je rencontrais et crois-moi tes propos m'ont quelque peu perturbé. En y repensant si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et si Hagrid ne m'avait pas raconté l'histoire de Voldemort j'aurais pu être à Serpentard.

\- Surtout que tu haïssais tes Moldus non ?Tu viens d'une famille de sangs purs respectés, même si tu es un sang-mêlé, tu es connu et riche, si tu n'étais pas aussi stupidement naïf et si tu n'avais pas ton foutu complexe du héros, tu aurais sans doute été à ta place à Serpentard…enfin peut-être…non…en fait non, tu es trop « innocent » pour être un Serpentard.

\- Qui sait… »Répliqua Harry d'un ton qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il était bien moins innocent que l'ex-Serpentard le disait.

La réponse d'Harry rendit Draco curieux, juste une pointe de curiosité que l'ex-Gryffondor sentait à travers le lien.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, puis Harry reprit la parole.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as toujours pas posé de question, continua Harry plaisantin.

\- Tu es vraiment gay ? » demanda alors Draco de but en blanc.

La gêne double qu'Harry ressentit montrait parfaitement que Draco lui-même ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« - Je dirais plutôt bi, en quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte ? Potter, on l'est ou on l'est pas c'est tout. » répliqua Draco en reprenant son ton cinglant.

Harry fut impressionné de voir le self-control du blond. Rien dans sa voix ne laissait transparaitre sa gêne face au sujet. Pourtant Harry la ressentait bien, pourtant cela ne s'entendait pas et Harry était certain qu'en plus Draco devait afficher un visage parfaitement indifférent.

« - C'est pas que je suis homo ou bi, c'est juste que je ne m'arrête pas au physique de la personne. Un bel homme m'attire autant qu'une belle femme, mais pour moi le plus important c'est la personne en elle-même, qui elle est à l'intérieur, qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme.*

\- C'est très Poufsouffle tout ça, railla Draco.

\- Et toi ? demanda alors Harry sans réfléchir.

\- Je préfère les muscles, » Répondit Draco.

Draco avait une nouvelle fois répondu de façon tout à fait neutre, mais Harry pouvait ressentir l'écho de sa propre gêne en son homologue.

Ainsi Draco était homosexuel, étrangement Harry s'en sentit soulagé. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« - C'est encore à toi de poser une question…fini par dire faiblement Harry.

\- J'ai aucune envie de chercher une nouvelle question à te poser Potter, pour une fois je te laisse humblement la main.

\- Tu n'as plus d'idée c'est ça, taquina Harry.

\- Aucune. » répondit Draco.

C'était étrange mais Harry ressentit un sourire en lui, ce n'était pas une émotion, pourtant Harry savait que Draco souriait. Et un léger amusement se diffusait à la fois en lui et en Draco, mais il le ressentait pas comme un sentiment double, plutôt comme un sentiment pour deux, un sentiment partagé.

« - Moi non-plus à vrai dire…la guerre a empiété nos vies à tous les deux et je n'ai pas envie de parler de la guerre, des allégeances passées, et de notre rivalité, je me moque de savoir si tu étais d'accord avec l'idéologie de Voldemort ou si tu l'a suivi par obligation, je me moque de savoir si tu as tué des personnes pendant la bataille ou si tu t'es caché, je me moque de tout ça. Je ne suis plus le survivant, je ne l'ai de toute façon jamais vraiment été, j'ai tué, un être, inhumain peut-être, mais j'ai tué, le temps ne changera rien à cela. La guerre a laissé des traces indélébiles. Mais c'est du passé. On dit que la haine engendre la haine, que rien n'est jamais fini, mais je ne l'ai pas tué par haine, il m'est arrivé de vouloir me venger, mais lorsque j'ai tué Tom ce n'était que pour arrêter ces massacres et protéger ceux que j'aimais, pas pour venger ceux déjà partis. Malheureusement cela n'empêchera pas les familles de ceux qui sont morts de vouloir haïr et se venger et je comprends bien qu'on puisse vouloir ma mort. Je suis même surpris que tu ne me haïsses pas…

\- Qui te dis que je ne te hais pas ? répliqua Draco d'un ton acide.

\- Toi, ton regard, et maintenant le lien. Tu sais Draco, je t'ai détesté quand on était enfant, je t'ai détesté quand est devenus adultes malgré nous, mais je ne t'ai jamais haï et je ne t'aurais jamais reproché de vouloir me tuer, par ma faute ton père est en prison et ta mère assignée à résidence. »

Le ton mélancolique d'Harry résonna un instant dans la pièce et un nouveau silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'Harry avait appelé le blond par son prénom. Et le silence s'étendit jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne la parole le ton empli de la même mélancolie.

« - Je ne te hais pas, je ne te déteste pas non plus. Mes parents ont été punis pour leurs actes et moi à peine pour les miens. Je ne l'ai pas suivi par conviction, je l'ai suivi parce que c'était ce que mon père voulait et parce que j'avais peur. Un Malfoy n'est pas censé avoir peur, mais je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor et je ne voulais pas mourir. Ce que je pense des moldus et des nés-moldus n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'Il faisait.

\- Je m'en moque, c'est du passé.

\- Et pourtant c'est important. Regarde comment les gens te traitent, ce n'est pas fini, comme tu l'as dit la haine engendre la haine, et ta vie est menacée par de nombreuses personnes, les enfants de Mangemorts par exemple.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lancer ce sujet.

\- Parce que tu préfères que l'on parle de notre enfance, d'avant Poudlard ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Arrête Potter j'ai bien senti que tu souffrais autant de parler de tes moldus.

\- Parle-moi de ton enfance alors.

\- Tu ne m'as pas posé de question, répliqua Draco sèchement.

\- Comment étais ton enfance ? C'est une question non ? »

C'est à ce moment que le sablier choisit de tinter.

« - Le temps est écoulé. On se voit ce soir à sept heures.

\- A ce soir. »

Pourquoi avait-il parlé de la guerre, il était stupide ou quoi ? Harry ne parlait jamais de cela, il savait que cela lui ferait mal, d'ordinaire il ne répondait pas quand quelqu'un abordait le sujet, et là c'était lui-même qui en avait parlé. La dernière fois il avait parlé des Dursley et cette fois-ci de la guerre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à parler de ces choses qui le brisaient, le mettaient à nu. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de demander à Malfoy s'il avait eu un animal de compagnie ou quelles étaient ses passions, plutôt que de se mettre à parler de tout ça ? Etait-ce le lien qui le poussait à dire toutes ces choses qu'il gardait en lui, qu'il n'avait dit à personne ? Il avait envie de vomir, vomir tout son mal-être, toute cette tristesse et cette culpabilité qui le prenaient aux tripes quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé en mai et avant la bataille. Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cédric… Trop nombreux, ils étaient trop nombreux. Harry s'écroula seul dans la salle sur demande, les larmes brulaient ses joues. Soudain la porte se rouvrit et Malfoy apparut le visage perplexe. Tiens, pour une fois qu'il n'affichait pas un visage de marbre…

« - Tu es pathétique Potter, tu dis toi-même que c'est du passé pour finir par chialer comme un môme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? S'énerva Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Je…l'ai senti…

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant tu as intérêt à te bouger, parce qu'on a défense contre les forces du mal dans un cinq minutes.»

Harry essuya ses larmes. Draco avait raison, il était pathétique. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il l'avait senti ? Senti quoi ? Qu'il pleurait ? Mais ils ne se touchaient pas, le lien avait-il…évolué ? Draco lui attrapa la manche et le tira hors de la salle.

Oui, il devait bouger…aller en cours…

 _A suivre_

*Cette réflexion de Harry n'est pas seulement parce que je trouve stupide de dire que Harry est sorti avec des filles et est soudainement devenu gay (ce qui à mon avis est impossible parce que pour moi on ne « devient » pas gay), en fait le point de vue de Harry est quelque chose que je défends moi-même, je ne suis pas hétéro ou bi, car même si je suis jusqu'alors sortie que avec des mecs et ai juste eu des béguins pour des filles, je suis d'avis à dire que l'important lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un c'est ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur pas son physique et donc pas son sexe, mais ceci est mon avis je ne critique ni les hétéros (mon meilleur ami se revendique 100% hétéro) ni les homos (une amie que j'adore est parfaitement homosexuelle) ni les bis (ma meilleur amie est bi, bien qu'à l'heure actuelle elle n'aime plus qu'une seule personne : son fiancé).

A dire vrai pour moi toute sexualité est acceptable dès l'instant qu'elle est consentie par les concernés (le SM, la polygamie, les relations libres et autres formes de relations semblables sont à mon sens tout à fait acceptables, à cette seule condition de consentement, à contrario la zoophilie, pédophilie, nécrophilie etc. ne sont pas pour moi des choses acceptables vu que seul un des deux concernés est consentant). Mais tout ceci reste MON avis.

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

…j'ai rencontré un garçon arrogant lors de ma première sortie ***un petit con blond, ça te dit quelque chose Drago ? Tu le connais ?***

\- Surtout que tu haïssais tes Moldus non ? ***Aller mon moldu ! Viens mon moldu ! Gentil chien !*** _[tu m'as tuée XD]_

\- Qui sait… »Répliqua Harry d'un ton qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il était bien moins innocent que l'ex-Serpentard le disait. ***Tiens donc, raconte nous Harry :3***

 _Suite le 10 Mars 2017_


	10. Dopey, Luna et Ron

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (dans les deux sens)

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite (le petite croix rouge si vous ne connaissez pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse au review des non-co'** :

 **Bubulle98** (chap 8) : c'est un très beau compliment que tu me dise que tu aimes mon drarry alors que normalement tu n'aime pas trop et encore plus que tu me dise que le couple fait "naturel", l'idée des tatouages n'est pas de moi, mais je reçoit quand même le compliment avec joie :D. Et bien sûr merci pour ta review.

 **Pennyy** : en effet je ne connaissais pas le terme, je pense que je continuerai à me dire bi...enfin je sais pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de me "catégoriser" de manière stricte. Je suis ravie que les mots d'Harry t'ai plut et que ma fiction te plaise en général :D et bien sûr merci pour ta review.

 **Elise91** : et bien voici le chapitre 10 ^^ je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant et meci pour ta review.

 **nathydemon** : et oui le liens à plein de contraintes, qu'ils vont découvrir petit à petit (car c'est pas fini)

 **Rose** : je suis ravie que l'évolution te plaise, je ne veux pas que ça soit trop rapide, mais j'essaye de faire avancer les choses quand même. Pour la pansexualité, je l'ignorais mais vous étés beaucoup à m'en avoir parlé suite au chapitre 9 ^^

 **Guest** : merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que la narration te plaise et espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant. Pour l'approche psychologique j'essaye de pas en faire trop, alors ravie que tu trouve ça bien :D Pour la pansexualité, je l'ignorais mais vous étés beaucoup à m'en avoir parlé suite au chapitre 9 ^^

 **Ceirdween** : Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette page facebook **Répertoire de FanFiction d'Harry Potter** x3 Je suis ravie que mes idées et mon Draco te plaises (d'autant que je galère avec ce fichu Draco !) pour le mélange dans les dortoirs, c'est vrai que j'aurais put faire plus, mais je préfère me focus sur la relation Harry/Draco et j'ai déjà en tête des petit passage entre les 5 ancien Gryffondor et Draco. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et c'est un vrai plaisir de la partager quand on reçoit autant de retour aussi sympa. Pour la bêta, et bien je ne pense pas en avoir besoin d'une seconde, mais si **Guerisa** désire alléger sa tache tu peux lui demander :D, ce que j'attends d'une bêta c'est qu'elle corrige mes fautes bien sur, mais aussi qu'elle me donne son avis sur les chapitres pas encore paru que je lui envoi en avant première (avis positif ou négatif bien sur) ou sur les OS pas encore paru et qu'elle mette des petits commentaires instantanés pendant sa lecture (cf/ les commentaire de Gurisa à la fin des chapitres corrigés)

* * *

 **Note** :

-Merci encore mille fois à ma bêta **Gurisa** qui a la patience de corriger mes fautes et m'amuse avec ses commentaires (que je mets en fin de chapitre)

-Merci mille fois pour les commentaire du chapitre 9 qui étaient très nombreux, notamment sur le sujet de la sexualité de Harry, je ne savait pas qu'il y avait un terme autre que "bisexuel" pour dire qu'on était indifférent au sexe de la personne, mais je pense pas que je vais changer les termes de Harry, qu'il ignore ou pas le terme "pansexuel" je pense que cela lui importe peu de se "définir", je n'utiliserai donc pas le terme, mais merci à tous ceux qui me l'on fait remarqué. Sincèrement je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions là dessus XD

-Je n'avais strictement aucune idée pour le titre de ce chapitre...alors j'ai juste mis les noms des persos interagissant avec Harry...

-La vache ! J'ai mis près de 2h à répondre à toutes les review...MERCI !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Dopey, Luna et Ron**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Forcément, Malfoy et Potter ensemble de façon pacifique, ce n'était pas tous les jours. Quoiqu'ils étaient censés être amis, non ? Harry s'installa à la seule table encore libre et Draco vint s'assoir à côté de lui sans un mot.

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter.

Harry eut soudain envie de rire. La guerre était à peine finie, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des fantômes du passé et ses camarades comméraient sur sa relation avec Draco Malfoy, c'était tellement….risible !

L'intervention de Draco dans la salle sur demande après sa crise et le comportement insouciant de ses camarades suffit à lui faire oublier sa douleur, pour un temps.

Et le cours de DCFM commença. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry détestait leur nouveau professeur, bien sûr pas autant qu'il avait haït Rogue ou Ombrage, mais Harry avait espéré un professeur compétent pour sa dernière année, et malheureusement c'était loin d'être le cas. Pas qu'il soit ignorant, au contraire du point de vue théorique le professeur Dopey était une véritable encyclopédie et savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les créatures noires, leurs faiblesses et les sorts les plus efficaces dans n'importe quelle situation, mais c'était tout autre chose quand on passait à la pratique.

En effet au premier cours où le professeur leur avait demandé de se mettre par paire pour faire des duels, Harry s'était retrouvé seul vu que les élèves étaient impairs. Dopey s'était donc proposé pour faire le duel avec lui. Les duels n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas tout à fait vu que le professeur leur avait demandé d'uniquement se défendre tandis que leur partenaire les attaquerait puis d'inverser les rôles.

Harry était position défensive et avait immédiatement lancé un _protego_ informulé, mais son professeur avait mis bien plus de temps à lui envoyer le premier sort d'attaque qui n'ébranla même pas le bouclier magique. Après 10minutes à voir son professeur s'acharner sur son _protego_ , Harry se demanda si Dopey ne le sous-estimait pas énormément, après tout c'était qu'un _protego_ informulé, il n'avait pas le quart de la résistance que pouvait lui donner Harry.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry d'attaquer et lorsque son premier sort toucha son professeur avant que celui-ci ne lance le moindre sortilège de protection, Harry commença à avoir des doutes. Après avoir libéré Dopey du stupefix, Harry attendit un peu et lorsqu'il fut sûr que son professeur avait lancé son _protego_ , Harry lança son fidèle _expeliarmus_ y mettant à peu près la moitié de sa puissance maximale. Le sort brisa sans problème le bouclier et le professeur se retrouva projeté en arrière la baguette volant vers Harry qui la rattrapa sans soucis.

Il y avait donc deux possibilités, soit le professeur Dopey le sous-estimait vraiment, soit le professeur était franchement mauvais. Et la suite lui prouva que c'était la seconde proposition, vu que les sorts même insignifiants tel que le _jambencoton_ qu'il avait lancé en informulé, brisa la protection de son professeur.

Dopey avait fini par le mettre avec Hermione et Ron prétextant devoir regarder comment se passaient les autres duels, non sans lui avoir donné 20 points pour Gryffondor pour sa dextérité. Et à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des travaux pratiques, Dopey lui donnait des points pour sa maison, Crodragon maintenant, alors qu'Harry utilisait rarement plus de la moitié de sa puissance.

C'était donc toujours d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'Harry assistait au cours de DCFM. Pendant la partie théorique certaines choses étaient assez intéressantes, mais connaitre parfaitement le mode de vie des vampires ne lui semblait pas des plus utile, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en devenir un ou devenir un calice.

Arriva ensuite la partie pratique. Au programme : entrainement aux informulés sur des sorts de moyenne puissance, c'est-à-dire _protego_ , _petrificus totalus_ , _expeliarmus_ , etc. Lorsque Harry se retrouva face à Luna*, il se dit que le cours pourrait peut-être être un peu plus intéressant, non seulement grâce à la personnalité de l'ex-Serdaigle, mais aussi parce qu'elle était bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle était sans hésitation plus forte que Hermione en bien des points, fallait-il qu'elle reste concentrée suffisamment longtemps pour cela, mais c'était aussi cela qui rendait le duel intéressant : Luna était imprévisible.

Après un temps, Dopey leur demanda de se rassembler près des murs pour ensuite que les duos s'affrontent devant toute la classe, un par un. Assis en tailleur le long du mur en compagnie de Luna, Harry regardait les duels d'un air absent. Ce gars de Poufsouffle (dont il avait oublié le nom) était vraiment en septième année ? Parce qu'avec un niveau pareil il devait avoir eu un T à ses BUSES, quoique son adversaire n'avait pas franchement l'air plus doué.

« J'aime beaucoup les salamandres, déclara Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

\- Hein ? Sursauta Harry.

\- Les tatouages de salamandres signifient la résistance. C'est le symbole de la régénération, le symbole de ceux qui ont une deuxième vie. La salamandre est un protecteur qui éloigne le mal. Elle symbolise le feu de la création et l'esprit vif, symbole de profondeur, de transformation et de croissance. La salamandre remonte de l'ombre à la lumière et cherche un bonheur simple et durable. Le tatouage de la salamandre est celui des personnes discrètes et solitaires qui aiment la tranquillité et la simplicité, des personnes humbles, contemplatives et sereines réussissant à prendre du recul vis-à-vis des événements. Elles sont sages et distinguent l'essentiel et sont optimistes. Le tatouage de la salamandre symbolise le courage et la patience malgré la souffrance. Elle est la survie malgré les catastrophes, la constance et la justice, malgré le feu des tourments. Je trouve qu'elle vous va très bien à tous les deux.

\- Que ?

\- Par contre je pense que Draco Malfoy voudra récupérer la sienne le plus tôt possible. » Conclut Luna avec un sourire avant de se lever.

Apparemment Dopey les avait appelés pour se battre. Harry se leva à son tour complément décontenancé par la déclaration de Luna.

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment avait-elle vu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces symboles ? Qu'avait-elle compris ? Pourquoi lui en parler maintenant ? Comment avait-elle pu sortir tout ça avec son ton rêveur ?

Quoique...non…c'était Luna, avec Luna se demander le pourquoi du comment était vain. Luna était Luna et elle savait voilà tout.

Harry se demanda si Malfoy connaissait ces symboles, au moins cela ferait un sujet neutre à aborder à leur prochain rendez-vous. Quoi qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Draco et ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à sa question sur son enfance.

Arrivé face à Luna devant la classe, Harry se demanda comment le duel allait se dérouler, parce qu'avec Luna tout était possible.

Après le salut réglementaire, Harry lança un premier sortilège de désarmement à Luna…qui sembla bien plus intéressée par le plafond et qui se laissa donc désarmer passivement.

Pourtant le regard qu'elle lança à Harry le fit douter un instant. Lors des duel, Luna était généralement très alerte, presque nonchalante dans ses actions, aurait-elle fait semblant d'être distraite pour mettre un terme à cette démonstration futile ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais le sourire innocent de la jeune fille le laissait penser qu'elle était bien plus réfléchie que ce que les autres pouvaient croire.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune des Crodragons à la pause, ce fut pour tomber sur un Ron livide et une Hermione qui semblait…morte de rire ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Juste que Ron a mis un peu plus de temps qu'il ne paraissait pour réaliser la portée de ta situation, expliqua Hermione qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Plus de temps pour réaliser quoi ? répéta Harry incrédule.

\- Qu'on parlait de Malfoy, explicita Hermione.

\- Hein ?

\- Je…désolé Harry…c'est que…que tu aies une âme sœur harmonique c'est plutôt cool…enfin tout le monde a pas une âme sœur et encore moins une harmonique, mais…c'est Malfoy quoi ! finit par lâcher Ron.

\- Euh, et bien, enfin c'était déjà Malfoy hier tu sais, répliqua Harry toujours perdu.

\- J'avais pas réalisé…je veux dire qu'on parlait de Malfoy, enfin si, mais pas entièrement, répliqua Ron penaud.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre Ron, j'en suis certaine, ricana Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry, j'espère que vos deux premières rencontres se sont bien passées.

\- Très bien. Enfin aussi bien que peut l'être une discussion pacifique entre deux personnes ressentant les émotions de l'autre, répondit Harry puis se tournant vers Ron. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a fallu une journée entière pour réaliser pleinement que mon âme sœur était Dr…Malfoy.

\- C'est que l'histoire d'âme sœur harmo' c'était déjà quelque chose, mais que ça soit avec Malfoy, bloody hell, Malfoy quoi !

\- Et bien sache que pour l'instant Malfoy a été d'une compagnie plutôt agréable…enfin depuis hier…

\- Oui…enfin c'est ton âme sœur, si la magie l'a décidé c'est qu'il doit pas être si mauvais…mais c'est Malfoy quoi !

\- Ron tu te répètes. » se moqua gentiment Hermione.

Ron passa de sa pâleur précédente à une jolie teinte pivoine et ni Hermione ni Harry ne tinrent plus longtemps avant de rire, bien vite suivis de Ron. Le rire devin vite incontrôlable si bien que tous trois se retrouvèrent bloqués dans un fou rire qui leur amena les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois que vous avez été piqués par des Mezzel, déclara une voix rêveuse derrière eux.

\- Des Mezzel ? S'étonna Ron entre deux rires.

\- Oui, ce sont de toutes petites créatures qui provoquent des rires lorsqu'elles piquent une personne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne sont pas dangereuse, elles font rire de façon incontrôlée voilà tout. »

La remarque de Luna eu le don de faire repartir les trois amis dans un nouveau fou rire sous l'œil parfois amusé, parfois critique des autres Crodragons.

Draco jeta un œil circonspect à Harry. Comment pouvait-il passer d'un état catatonique plein de larmes à un fou rire en à peine une demi-journée ? Vraiment, Potter était un vrai mystère derrière ses airs de héros parfait.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Rappel les Crodragons ne sont qu'une seule maison donc les ex-Gryffondors, ex-Poufsouffles, ex-Serpentards et ex-Serdaigles ont cours ensemble.

* * *

Les commentaire de Gurisa

Quoique...non…c'était Luna, avec Luna se demander le pourquoi du comment était vain. Luna était Luna et elle savait voilà tout. ***Luna elle est comme Dumbledore, omnisciente***

\- C'est que l'histoire d'âme sœur harmo' c'était déjà quelque chose, mais que ça soit avec Malfoy, bloody hell, Malfoy quoi ! ***Yeay so british*** _[le bloody hell m'est venu naturellement, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais même plus l'expression qu'utilise Ron à la place en fr, je crois que c'est "par les caleçons de Merlin" mais j'en suis plus sûr...quelqu'un saurait m'éclairer ? ] **  
**_

* * *

 _Suite le 17 Mars 2017_


	11. Confiance endormie

**Titre** : Soul Tatoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling, l'idée des tatouages sorciers est de Lynchee

* * *

 **Réponse aux Review des non-co' :**

 **nathydemon** : j'adore l'idée de la bbf XD, c'est tellement ça ! Pour Draco et bien avec Harry on s'ennuie jamais ^^

 **Guest** : A vos ordre, voici la suite ;p

 **Keaygrl** : Que de compliments, merci ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et que mon style d'écriture te convienne aussi. En espérant que le chapitre 11 te plaise autant que les 10 derniers;)

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Merci encore et toujours à Gurisa pour ses corrections et commentaires, et pour sa rapidité

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Confiance endormie**

A l'heure du rendez-vous Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était impatient ou réticent. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir et aperçut Draco adossé contre le mur devant la tapisserie bien connue, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Était-ce parce qu'il était heureux de le voir ou parce qu'il avait peur ? Harry lui-même l'ignorait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, Harry avait tenté de paraître le plus naturel possible toute la journée, mais heureusement, bien qu'ils soient officiellement amis, Malfoy et lui avait peu parlé dans la journée.

Sans un mot ils pénétrèrent dans leur petit salon.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin…déclara alors Harry.

\- Franchement ça devient laçant de t'entendre t'excuser à chaque fois. » répliqua Malfoy d'une voix blasée.

Harry resta un moment muet, regardant Malfoy qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Blanche a été sage ? demanda alors Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Elle ne s'est pas montrée de la journée, répondit Malfoy du même ton neutre.

\- Elle est un peu timide.

\- Vraiment ? Le héros de ses dames serait timide ?

\- On parlait de Blanche pas de moi !

\- Potter, nos tatouages reflètent ce que nous sommes, si elle est timide c'est que tu l'es. »

Pendant la conversation, ils avaient tous deux commencé à enlever le haut de leurs robes, ainsi Harry parvint-il à cacher son visage rouge dans sa robe à moitié retirée.

« Je suis peut-être un peu timide. » fini-t-il par marmonner.

Toujours caché dans sa robe, Harry ne vit pas le regard amusé et attendri qui se refléta un instant dans les yeux de Draco.

Enfin dévêtus, ils se rendirent compte que Blanche et Sally n'étaient plus sur Draco, mais sur Harry, ce qui lui rappela les mots de Luna…

Mais quand est-ce que les deux salamandres avaient changé de corps ?

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules et s'installa sur le canapé visiblement peu troublé par le changement de place des tatouages. Harry finit par le rejoindre sans se poser plus de question.

Le silence s'installa.

« Tu connais le sens de nos tatouages ? demanda finalement Harry. Je veux dire, quel symbole la salamandre représente.

\- La régénération, les salamandres naissent des flammes qu'elles créent. Répondit Draco visiblement peu intéressé.

\- Apparemment pas seulement, la salamandre serait un protecteur qui éloigne le mal, elle aiderait l'ombre à devenir lumière et représente le courage et la patience malgré la souffrance. Je crois que Luna a parlé de symbole des personnes solitaires qui aiment la tranquillité et les bonheurs simples. Mais ce que j'ai surtout retenu, c'est qu'elle serait le symbole de ceux qui ont survécu malgré les catastrophes, des personnes constantes et justes, malgré les tourments.

\- Lovegood ? Pourquoi tu parlais de salamandre avec Lovegood ?

\- Et bien…c'est elle qui s'est mise à parler de ça, elle sait pour nos tatouages. Comment elle l'a découvert, ça je l'ignore, de tout façon avec Luna tout est possible. Conclut Harry avec un sourire affectueux à cette pensée.

\- Après Granger, on a le droit à la folle, j'ai l'impression que notre _secret_ va finir par ne plus l'être.

\- Je ne pense pas que Luna en parlera, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle aille en parler. Et même si elle en parlait…je ne pense pas que quelqu'un la croirait. »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry sentit qu'il était contrarié qu'une personne de plus sache pour leur lien. Heureusement que Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait mis Ron au courant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve que le symbole de la salamandre nous va plutôt bien, enfin je pense que ça correspond un peu à tout le monde le « ceux qui ont survécu malgré les catastrophes », et je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de solitaire en temps normal, mais je ne sais pas, quand Luna m'a fait la description ses symboliques, j'ai eu l'impression que cela me correspondait parfaitement et que ça t'allait bien aussi. Enfin pas que je te connaisse plus que ça après ne s'être vraiment parlé que deux fois, mais j'ai eu cette impression

\- Ça s'appelle l'intuition Potter, et nos tatouages nous correspondent forcément vu que c'est la base même du tatouage sorcier, répliqua Draco d'une langue acerbe.

\- Peut-être. » répondit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

La conversation s'arrêta, l'un comme l'autre étant plongé dans ses pensées. Harry se sentait bien, la chaleur diffuse de la cheminé et celle du dos de Draco l'apaisait et le calme de Draco faisait échos à la plénitude de Harry et cela le berçait doucement. Ainsi se laissa-t-il voguer dans les limbes de la somnolence.

…

« Potter t'es lourd, finit par dire Draco sentant l'ex-Gryffondor s'appuyer de plus en plus contre lui. Potter ! Je te parle ! »

Draco finit par se retourner vers Harry qui glissa de son dos pour atterrir la tête sur les genoux de l'ex-Serpentard. Draco se figea de stupeur, avant de pouffer de rire mi- amusé mi- affligé.

Harry s'était tout simplement endormi contre lui et même après s'être retrouvé brusquement sur les genoux de Draco, le brun ne s'était pas réveillé.

Draco fixa un moment le visage de son ancienne Némésis.

Il avait un visage doux, sa mâchoire était légèrement carrée, mais gardait les traces de l'enfance. Il avait de longs cils noirs qui caressaient ses joues imberbes. Endormi, le visage ainsi apaisé, Harry était plus proche de l'adolescence que de l'âge adulte et Draco se surprit à le trouver beau.

Sans réfléchir Draco passa ses doigts dans les mèches indisciplinées. Les cheveux bruns n'étaient pas aussi doux que les siens, mais ils étaient plus agréables à toucher que ses cheveux trop fins sans le moindre volume.

Il fut surprit de ne rencontrer aucun nœud, les cheveux d'Harry avaient beau l'air de ne jamais être coiffés, apparemment ils l'étaient parfaitement.

Draco se sentait étrangement calme et la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Voir ce visage d'habitude toujours tendu ainsi décontracté avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Alors il se mit à parler.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon enfance. J'ai appris pendant toute mon enfance que j'étais au-dessus des autres, parce que j'étais un sang-pur et surtout un Malfoy. Et qu'un Malfoy est meilleur que tout le monde. Les seules personnes de mon âge que je côtoyais étaient Crabbe et Goyle, même à 5ans je les considérais comme des sous-fifres et je n'ai jamais songé un seul instant à les considérer comme des amis ou au moins à les appeler par leurs prénoms. De mon point de vue de l'époque, ma vie était parfaite, tout le monde obéissait à mes caprices et j'obtenais toujours ce que je désirais. A l'époque je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il me manquait une chose, une chose indispensable à tout enfant. Et puis Poudlard est arrivé, et j'ai découvert que des personnes pouvaient avoir quelque chose de plus que moi, Granger était plus intelligente, tu étais plus célèbre, plus respecté, plus apprécié que moi, alors j'ai voulu t'abaisser faire de toi mon « ami » comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais tu as refusé ma main et j'ai eu l'impression de n'être rien. Je n'étais plus le plus important, le plus respecté, mon nom ne signifiait rien. Alors je t'ai haï de me faire perdre tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru, j'ai lutté pour défendre ce qu'on m'avait toujours dis et auquel je croyais encore, même si tout montrait que non, je n'étais pas supérieur aux autres. Et petit à petit j'ai compris que même si je n'étais pas supérieur, je devais le croire, car je devais être supérieur de par mon nom, je devais jouer ce rôle pour satisfaire mon père et ma mère. Mais peu importait la façon dont j'agissais il me manquait toujours une chose, une chose que tout parent devrait ressentir et dire à son enfant. Mais tu vois, la première personne qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ce n'est ni mon père, ni ma mère, mais Pansy Parkison. Elle m'a déclaré sa flamme au cours de notre cinquième année. J'ai entendu pour la première fois quelqu'un me dire qu'il m'aimait à quinze ans et de la part d'une fille que je méprisais comme je méprisais tout le monde, n'est-ce pas risible ?

\- Tes parents t'aimaient, et t'aiment toujours. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'amour de ta mère que je suis encore en vie, et tu le sais. » répondit la voix encore ensommeillée d'Harry.

Draco sursauta comme prit en flagrant délit.

« Depuis quand es-tu réveillé Potter ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Quelques temps. » répondit Harry de façon évasive.

Il se releva des genoux du blond les joues légèrement rouges de honte.

Il était hors de question qu'il avoue à Draco qu'il s'était réveillé quand il avait senti les doigts du blond dans sa chevelure, mais qu'il était resté immobile ne voulant pas défaire ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait en provenance de son ancienne Némésis.

La clochette du sablier retentit alors, brisant le moment de gêne. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

« Je suis désolé…pour m'être endormi.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que j'entends le plus de ta part Potter, tu n'en a pas marre de te soucier à ce point des gens que tu t'excuses à tout bout de champs ? Enfin bon, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement impressionné de voir à quel point tu arrives à t'endormir facilement en présence d'un ancien ennemi. J'aurais pu faire de toi ce que je voulais avec toi ainsi endormi.

\- Je ne m'endors pas facilement. » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Mais Draco l'entendit et se demanda quelle était la raison de ce sentiment de peur et de tristesse venant de Harry. Sans un mot, les deux garçons appelèrent à eux leurs tatouages respectifs avant de partir. Les salamandres leur tirèrent la langue avant de se blottir l'une contre l'autre sur les abdominaux d'Harry. Avec un soupir résigné, Draco et Harry se rhabillèrent en laissant les tatouages ensembles.

Harry était bien plus perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il ne l'avait montré. Les mots de Draco l'avaient touché. En effet, comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à dormir ainsi en présence d'un potentiel danger. ? Lui qui se réveillait au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, n'avait même pas senti à quel moment il était passé de assis contre le dos de Draco à allongé sur ses genoux. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer à cette pensée, mais son abandon dans les bras de Morphée le perturbait vraiment. Alors il se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution : il devait en parler à Hermione, elle au moins comprendrait surement ce qu'il se passait.

…

« C'est la confiance Harry, déclara alors Hermione après que Harry lui ai expliqué sa rencontre avec Draco.

\- La confiance ? Tu veux dire que c'est parce que j'ai confiance en Dr…Malfoy pour m'endormir comme ça ? Mais c'est faux, enfin on parle de Malfoy, mon ancien ennemi, un ex-Mangemort.

\- Harry, tu as du mal à ne pas l'appeler Draco, tu as toi-même dis qu'il était tout à fait cordial pendant vos rencontres et que tu t'étais livré à lui sans complexes.

\- Mais c'est Malfoy. Je peux pas avoir confiance en Malfoy, répliqua Harry sans relever le fait qu'il avait tendance à vouloir appeler Draco par son prénom.

\- Harry, malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé tu es quelqu'un qui fait assez facilement confiance aux gens, ne le prend pas mal, je trouve au contraire que c'est une magnifique qualité, alors pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas confiance à Malfoy ? De plus, je pense que le lien vous pousse à vous faire confiance, après tout ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu avais avoué des choses à Malfoy que tu ne nous avais pas dit, même à nous ?

\- Je...enfin…tu as peut-être raison, mais dans ce cas pourquoi Malfoy n'a pas plus confiance en moi ? Je veux dire, il est toujours le même, toujours sur la défensive à arborer son masque de verre*, aujourd'hui il s'est enfin livré, mais c'est parce qu'il croyait que j'étais en train de dormir.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Harry, tu es quelqu'un qui fait facilement confiance. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Malfoy. Je pense qu'il lui faut juste plus de temps et un peu plus d'influence du lien pour réussir à passer outre sa défiance envers les autres. »

Harry resta silencieux. Ron assit à côté d'Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'explication de Harry, mais avait acquiescé les propos de sa petite amie.

La confiance… Avait-il confiance en Draco ? Sans doute que oui, vu qu'il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que le blond puisse lui faire du mal intentionnellement, être sarcastique oui, mais méprisant, il en doutait. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, n'en déplaise aux mauvaises langues et à ce qu'il avait lui-même cru.

Quant à savoir si Draco lui ferait un jour confiance... Cela était autre chose, pourtant Harry savait que le blond pouvait avoir confiance en lui, que jamais il ne serait capable de lui causer le moindre tort.

Plus maintenant…

Les choses avaient changé.

* * *

 _A suivre_

*Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette expression, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas forcément compréhensible pour tout le monde. C'est une expression qu'on utilise souvent dans le théâtre (mais sans doute aussi au cinéma), le masque de verre symbolisant ses propres émotions que l'on cache derrière le masque des émotions du personnage que l'on joue, mais ce masque est en verre car fragile (il est parfois dur de retenir un fou rire sur scène alors que votre personnage se doit d'être sérieux, ou de jouer un personnage joyeux lorsque ça ne va pas dans votre vie). J'aime cette expression aussi car le verre représente aussi le froid et la dureté qui correspond à Draco, ainsi le masque de verre est à la fois le rôle que joue Draco, sa faiblesse qu'il peut parfois laisser transparaitre et la froideur de son rôle.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :  
**

Enfin dévêtus ***à poil !***

Harry finit par le rejoindre sans se poser plus de question. ***crétin de Gryffondor !***

Enfin pas que je te connaisse plus que ça après ne s'être vraiment parlé que deux fois, mais j'ai eu cette impression. ***tu galères un peu à t'exprimer, Potter !***

\- Ça s'appelle l'intuition Potter, et nos tatouages nous correspondent forcément vu que c'est la base même du tatouage sorcier, répliqua Draco d'une langue acerbe. ***Merci pour cette logique, cette discussion en avait besoin !***

…mais ils étaient plus agréables à toucher que ses cheveux trop fins sans le moindre volume. ***Tient donc, Draco reconnait que ses cheveux ne sont pas parfaits, c'est une belle progression !*** _[narcissique mais lucide, et puis il le reconnait à lui-même pas devant les autres ^^]_

Alors il se mit à parler. ***Attention, confession dans trois, deux, un…***

J'ai entendu pour la première fois quelqu'un me dire qu'il m'aimait à quinze ans et de la part d'une fille que je méprisais comme je méprisais tout le monde, n'est-ce pas risible ? ***Draco en mode philosophie, et remise en question, magnifique xD***

Draco sursauta comme prit en flagrant délit. ***Et ouais fallait pas parler Draco***

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que j'entends le plus de ta part Potter, tu n'en a pas marre de te soucier à ce point des gens que tu t'excuses à tout bout de champs ? ***10 points pour Serpentard… Ah non Crodragon… Mais… C'est leur maison à tous les deux… Bon bah… 10 points pour Malfoy !***

* * *

 _Suite le 24 Mars 2017_


	12. Bonne Nuit

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux Reviews** :

 _-_ **nathydemon** : "aie confiance, crois en moi, que je puisse veiller sur toi" XD ta réflexion sur Kaa m'a bien fait rire. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre 12 te plaira :D

- **Psycho porcinet** : D'abord, merci, merci pour les magnifiques compliments que tu m'as fait en écrivant une telle review. Je dois dire que pour un auteur de fanfiction voir quelqu'un lui écrire que son histoire est originale c'est déjà super plaisant, mais que c'est sa préférée c'est vraiment glorifiant et ça met du baume au coeur. Je ne pense sincèrement pas que mon histoire est parfaite, mais que tu la dises, ça me touche aussi et tes applaudissements me vont droit au coeur. Pour ce qui est d'adorer lire des fanfictions...et bien je dois lire environ 20chapitres par jour en ce moment donc t'inquiète t'es pas la seule XD. Le fait de pouvoir t'emporter dans mon univers et te faire sentir bien, c'est juste un véritable plaisir et c'est vraiment mon but quand j'écris, alors que tu me dises ça me rend plus que ravie. Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je me suis imposée un rythme de parution, pour me forcer à réellement l'écrire (pas juste l'imaginer dans ma tête) et ne pas l'abandonner. Enfin bref ta review m'a vraiment touchée, alors merci, merci pour ces compliments et merci de lire mon histoire. Je transmettrai bien sûr tes remerciements aussi à Gurisa. **Réponse de Gurisa : Ouiii mercii :***

* * *

 **Notes** :

-Merci à ma superbêta qui m'en a pas voulu de lui envoyer le chapitre le jour de la sortie et qui me 'avait déjà corrigé dès le lendemain

-A partir de maintenant je pense faire une publication **bimensuelle** et non **plus hebdomadaire** , j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et en plus je vais bientôt reprendre les cours donc ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi, ça sera donc une publication toute les deux semaines désolée m(_ _)m

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : bonne nuit.**

Lorsqu'Harry se coucha, Draco n'était pas encore rentré au dortoir. Harry l'ayant vu dans la salle commune avant de monter se coucher ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Comme toujours depuis plusieurs mois, Harry resta un moment allongé sur son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Avec le lien il avait à plusieurs reprise réussi à dormir à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, mais les nuits n'avaient pas été vraiment reposantes, donc Harry n'en avait pas bénéficié.

Ce que Harry n'avait pas avoué à Ron et Hermione, c'était que ses insomnies venaient surtout du fait qu'il en était venu à avoir peur de s'endormir et que c'était cette peur qui le maintenait éveillé.

Harry entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans le dortoir. Les bruits se dirigeant vers le lit du blond, Harry se douta que la personne qui venait d'entrer était Draco. Lorsque un bruit de coup suivit d'un juron retenti, Harry se dit qu'effectivement c'était Draco et qu'il avait dû se faire méchamment mal au pied en se cognant aussi violemment contre le pied de son lit.

L'esprit amusé par la mésaventure de son âme-sœur, Harry s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

…

Le silence régnait dans le dortoir, excepté quelques ronflements suffisamment étouffés pour ne pas déranger. Mais Draco se réveilla en sursaut comme s'il avait entendu un bruit strident. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et avait froid. Il entendit alors comme des gémissements provenant du lit en face du sien. Le lit de Har…Potter.

Draco décida de les ignorer, il n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer le rêve érotique de Potter. Mais les gémissements se transformèrent en plainte et Draco se mit à distinguer des mots, qui se répétaient encore et encore « désolé » « c'est ma faute » « ne me laissez pas » et des excuses encore et encore entremêlées de noms.

Si Draco ignorait qui était certains d'entre eux il comprit vite de quoi rêvait le brun et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Alors sans réfléchir un seul instant, il se leva et ouvrit le rideau du baldaquin de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Harry était entortillé dans ses draps qui l'étranglaient presque et son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur. Son visage était baigné de larmes et tordu dans un rictus de peur et de tristesse qui se reflétaient dans la voix brisée qui continuait à psalmodier les mêmes excuses. Alors sans réfléchir Draco attrapa l'épaule d'Harry voulant la lui secouer en l'intimant de se réveiller.

Étonnamment Harry se réveilla au moment même où la main du blond toucha son épaule. Et sans un mot il se jeta dans les bras de Draco en continuant à pleurer.

Draco resta figé de stupeur, le brun en larmes dans ses bras. Il finit par faire la seule chose logique qui lui venait à l'esprit et referma ses bras sur les épaules secouées de sanglot d'Harry. Il se mit ainsi à frotter doucement le dos de son ancienne Némésis, tout en lui soufflant des « chuut », « tout va bien », « c'est fini » et autres mots réconfortants sans véritable sens, comme s'il essayait de calmer un enfant.

Finalement les épaules d'Harry cessèrent de trembler et le brun se sépara doucement de l'étreinte protectrice.

Son regard émeraude encore embué de larmes plongea dans les yeux de Draco.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent alors que le blond avait l'impression de se noyer dans le regard face à lui. Il savait qu'Harry avait des beaux yeux, mais se plonger dedans alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes était…hypnotisant.

« - Je…merci…et désolé. murmura Harry.

\- C'est normal, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

\- Je…tu peux retourner te coucher…je vais bien. J'ai l'habitude…Mais merci quand même.

\- Tu m'as déjà remercié pas besoin de le répéter, » trancha Draco.

Draco voulait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par avoir l'habitude, mais comme toujours il fit taire son envie.

« - D'habitude je n'arrive pas à dormir après…enfin après ce genre de rêve…mais grâce à toi je crois que je vais réussir à dormir, alors je te remercie pour m'avoir aidé à sortir de mon…rêve, mais aussi pour me permettre de me rendormir, ça fait donc deux remerciements.

\- Je vois que ton cerveau est encore plus flasque la nuit Potter, maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me coucher et tache de ne plus me réveiller par un de tes foutus cauchemars » répliqua Draco en retournant à son lit et fermant son rideau sèchement.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard les gémissements reprirent et Draco ne put se résigner à abandonner Harry ainsi. Il se leva donc à nouveau et retourna vers le lit dont les rideaux n'avaient même pas été refermés.

Draco posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de l'endormi, qui se réveilla cette fois encore au simple touché.

Les yeux verts étaient emplis d'une telle détresse que Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Il voulut partir, ainsi se releva-t-il, mais comme dans un état second, Harry s'agrippa à son poignet. Et sans qu'un mot fût dit Draco comprit.

Il comprit le mot qu'Harry se retenait de dire...

« Reste »

Et comme si la nuit lui faisait oublier un instant qui était en face de lui, comme si la nuit lui faisait oublier qui il était, Draco s'allongea à côté d'Harry le prenant dans une étreinte protectrice qui calma immédiatement le brun.

Le souffle d'Harry redevint rapidement régulier et malgré la position quelque peu inconfortable dans le lit une place, un bras à moitié écrasé par le poids du brun, Draco s'endormit à son tour.

…

Le lendemain lorsqu'Harry se réveilla il se sentit particulièrement groggy, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Puis il comprit qu'une voix l'intimait de se réveiller, ce qui, ça non plus, n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, vu que d'ordinaire il se réveillait de lui-même à cause d'un cauchemar.

« - Allez Harry, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant on va être en retard en botanique, lui disait une voix qui semblait appartenir à Ron.

\- L'est quelle heure ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- 8h45, tu as un quart d'heure pour te préparer et aller à la serre.

\- Merde ! Merlin Ron pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt !

\- J'ai eu l'interdiction de te réveiller sauf au dernier moment, » répliqua Ron d'un ton boudeur en regardant Harry sauter du lit son pyjama déjà à moitié enlevé.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis…et bien depuis plus de 4 ans. La première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'il ne se réveillait pas à l'aube à cause d'un cauchemar. La première fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars pendant la nuit…quoique…

Est-ce que…

Ça ne pouvait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas avoir…

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…

Harry s'immobilisa et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Cela ne pouvait définitivement être qu'un rêve, jamais Draco Malfoy ne l'aurait pris dans ses bras…jamais il n'aurait dormit avec lui…

« - N'empêche je te dis pas la frayeur que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu Malfoy sortir de ton lit, déclara alors Ron d'un ton à moitié amusé, à moitié dégouté.

\- Draco est sorti de mon lit, répéta Harry incrédule, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il appelait Malfoy par son prénom.

\- Bah oui Malfoy, il m'a dit que c'était toi qu'il lui avait demandé, d'ailleurs je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Quand je le lui ai demandé il m'a dit d'aller voir avec toi et il était franchement tellement _aimable_ que je me suis dit qu'il était préférable de te le demander plutôt qu'à lui,» Ron insista tellement sur l'ironie en disant le mot « aimable » qu'Harry comprit sans problème que Draco avait dû être d'une humeur de chien au réveil.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar assez violent, il…il m'a aidé à me rendormir après…il a dû s'endormir avec moi sans le vouloir…répondit Harry cachant tant bien que mal ses joues rouges dans la robe qu'il passait.

\- Malfoy te réconfortant ? J'ai du mal à imaginer…un cauchemar violent ? Plus que d'habitude ?

\- Oui, disons qu'il l'était suffisamment pour briser ma _Silentium bulla*._

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Malfoy m'a demandé…enfin ordonné de te laisser dormir.

\- Parce que c'est Malfoy qui t'as interdit de me réveiller ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas assez et que pour une fois il valait mieux te laisser dormir.

\- Mais à cause de ça j'ai raté notre rendez-vous, merde il ne devait pas penser que je dormirais autant et a dû m'attendre !

\- Je pense pas, c'est lui qui m'a dit de te réveiller qu'un quart d'heure avant les cours pour que tu dormes le plus possible.

\- Je… »

Harry sentit une bouffée de gratitude et d'affection pour le blond. Ne pas le voir l'impactait aussi, mais Draco avait préféré laisser Harry dormir plutôt que contenter le lien...

Bien entendu avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Ron, les deux garçons du golden trio arrivèrent en retard à la serre.

Le professeur Chourave leur lança un regard de reproche, et leur enleva 5 points chacun. Ainsi Ron rejoignit Hermione devant un arbrisseau en feu, et Harry se surprit à voir que la seule autre place de libre était aux côtés de Malfoy.

« - Bien comme je disais avant l'arrivée de nos retardataires, aujourd'hui nous allons récolter les graines de feu de ces buissons ardents*. Qui peut me dire à quoi servent les graines de feu ? Oui Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Les graines de feu sont utilisées dans diverses potions de réchauffement notamment dans la _pimentine_ , mais les graines de feu sont aussi un des mets préférés de la plupart des races de dragons.

\- Tout à fait mademoiselle Granger, 10 points pour Gry…Crodragon. »

Les élèves rirent un instant de l'erreur du professeur. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des difficultés à ne pas les mettre dans leur ancienne maison.

La récupération des graines de feu était loin d'être sportive. En effet, il fallait juste mettre quelques goutes de potion de sommeil dans de l'eau, arroser le buisson ardent, attendre que les flammes qui le recouvraient s'éteignent sous l'effet de la potion, puis attendre encore un peu pour que les graines refroidissent avant de les récupérer comme n'importe quelle baie. Ainsi les élèves se mirent à papoter en attendant l'endormissement et le refroidissement de la plante.

« - Je sais que tu vas encore me railler, mais désolé pour cette nuit et merci, » finit par dire Harry dont les rougeurs ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco n'était pas un rêve.

« - Franchement Potter, cela devient tellement lassant que ça ne vaut plus la peine de me moquer. »

Harry se mit alors à rire d'un grand rire franc, décidément Draco n'allait jamais lui dire un « de rien » ni accepter ses remerciements ou ses excuses et étrangement cela faisait du bien.

Quand Harry replongea son regard dans celui de Draco il se rendit compte que ce dernier, loin de porter son masque de verre, semblait complétement perdu face à la réaction du brun.

Bien sûr, il suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour que Malfoy arbore à nouveau une expression neutre. Mais cela ne fit pas disparaitre le sourire d'Harry.

C'était étrange, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans leur salle, Harry se sentait apaisé en présence de Draco et pour une fois il avait envie de sourire et de rire de bon cœur, sans penser au passé ni au futur.

« - ça t'arrive souvent ? » demanda soudainement Draco d'une voix un peu blasée.

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de répondre, même s'il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il parlait. Le visage de Malfoy était neutre avec cette expression légèrement hautaine qu'il affichait toujours en publique, pourtant, Harry en était presque sûr, ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose, un mélange de curiosité et…d'inquiétude ? C'était sans doute son imagination.

« - ça m'arrive de temps en temps…répondit Harry en détournant les yeux.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre je suppose.

\- …oui.

\- J'en déduis donc que tu fais ce genre de rêves très souvent, voire peut-être même toutes les nuits, et que tu en faisais avant même que la guerre ne finisse.

\- Je…commença Harry incrédule.

\- Tu mens très mal Potter » se contenta de dire Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les graines de feu étaient froides, mais ni Harry ni Draco n'y prêta attention.

« - Tu cauchemardes vraiment si souvent ? J'ai un sommeil délicat et pourtant c'est la première fois que tu me réveilles, à moins que d'ordinaire tu rêves silencieusement, ce que je doute vu l'intensité dont j'ai été témoin.

\- _Silentium bulla._

\- Un sort ?

\- Oui, c'est une sorte de mélange entre le _Protego_ et l' _Assurdatio_ ça crée une sorte de bulle protectrice autour du lanceur et empêche tout son d'en sortir.

\- Une invention de Granger je suppose, commenta Malfoy d'un ton hautain.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir et vit au fond des yeux du blond que cela interloqua Draco.

« - Non…enfin elle m'a quand même aidé un peu pour la théorie, mais c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Mais Hermione a créé la _silentium bulla inverto*_ et la _silentium bulla maxima*_ , l' _inverto_ est l'inverse de ma _silentium bulla_ , ça permet de couper le son venant de l'extérieur de la bulle, mais les gens à l'extérieur entendent ce que disent les personnes à l'intérieur et la _silentium bulla maxima_ coupe le son venant de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur, ainsi on peut avoir une conversation privée dans une salle bruyante sans être parasité par les bruits extérieurs.

\- Très pratique pour éviter les fouineurs, » commenta Draco d'un ton neutre.

En vérité Draco était complétement décontenancé d'apprendre que Potter avait réussi à inventer un sortilège, et un aussi pratique et malléable.

« - Oui, mais la bulle a éclaté hier, ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois cette été, c'est, enfin, quand mes rêves sont un peu plus virulents…je…je perds de ma concentration je pense et la bulle ne tient pas…désolé, je vais continuer à m'entrainer ça devrait ne plus arriver. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Malfoy en entendant encore une fois Harry s'excuser, donna presque envie de rire au brun. Puis Harry regarda son ancienne Némésis et eu une prise de conscience.

« - Je ne suis pas fatigué, dit-il alors, nous n'avons pas fait notre rencontre habituelle et je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Parce que ce qu'on fait là ne ressemble pas à une de nos rencontres ? railla Draco.

\- Non, enfin si, on parle, mais on se touche pas.

\- Potter, tu t'es agrippé à moi toute la nuit, comme un bandimon* à sa maison, alors je pense que le lien a été contenté. »

Harry prit une magnifique couleur pivoine.

« - Messieurs Potter et Malfoy pourriez-vous arrêter de vous manger le nez et vous occuper de votre buisson ardent avant qu'il ne se réveille, et avant que je ne vous enlève des points, les interpella le professeur Chourave.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, surpris par la réflexion du professeur. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en train de se chicaner, juste en train de parler. Peut-être qu'elle n'envisageait pas qu'un Malfoy et un Potter puissent se parler tout à fait cordialement. Quoi qu'il en soit, les garçons se dépêchèrent de récolter les graines avant d'être brulés.

Harry se fit alors la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait avec Malfoy de manière amicale en étant face à face.

Finalement il se dit qu'il préférait discuter avec lui lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, car de toute évidence l'ennui et le mépris dans sa voix ne reflétaient pas ce qu'il pensait, mais en même temps essayer de décrypter les véritables émotions du blond à travers ses yeux avait quelque chose d'amusant.

C'était une sorte de défi de comprendre ce que pensait vraiment Draco Malfoy et Harry ne se défilait jamais devant un défi.

 _A suivre_

* * *

* _Silentium bulla_ : bulle de silence (je n'ai pas fait de latin donc désolée si ce n'est pas tout à fait correct)

*Seriez-vous dire à quoi est le clin d'œil ?

* _silentium bulla inverto_ : inverto signifie inversé en latin, _silentium bulla maxima_ : repris du lumos maxima

* Bandimon (Bundimum) est un amas de moisissures doté d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de Bandimons peut détruire une maison, car leurs sécrétions font pourrir les fondations. Ces mêmes sécrétions diluées entrent cependant dans la composition de certains détergents magiques. Niveau de dangerosité XXX (cf/ Les animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamander alias Norbert Dragonnaux)

* * *

 **Les Commentaire de Gurisa :**

Il finit par faire la seule chose logique qui lui venait à l'esprit et referma ses bras sur les épaules secouées de sanglot d'Harry. ***Aller Draco un peu de compassion***

« - Messieurs Potter et Malfoy pourriez-vous arrêter de vous manger le nez ***ne pas imaginer la scène… ne pas imaginer… Pffff hihi non mais c'est quoi ça ? xD En classe ça se mange le nez ? Non mais vraiment, quelle indécence ! :p *** _[c'est au figuré voyons XD]_

* * *

 _Suite le_ _ **7 Avril**_ _2017_


	13. Spero Patronum

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux non co'** :

 **nathydemo** : C'est sûr, c'est très discret Xd, je rappelle qu'ils essaye de se faire passer pour "juste" des amis, mais assurément dormir ensemble les arrangeraient sur bien des points. Je dois dire que l'invention de sorts est quelque chose qu'on connait surtout par rapport à Sev' et j'aimais l'idée que Harry en invente aussi, mais pas pour se défendre ou attaquer, mais pour protéger les autres des problèmes qu'il pourrait causer. ta remarque sur le livre d'énigmes ma bien fait rire, mais c'est vrai que si Harry en avait un cela réfreignerait peut-être sa curiosité et il aurait surement évité bien des ennuis (et ce dès sa première année)

 **Zessa** : haha lucky ! XD j'espère que tu lira aussi ce chapitre et que cela te plaira :)

 **Guest** (chapter 9) : tu préfère les commentaires de Gurisa à mon histoire XD, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie du compliment, moi aussi je les adore x3

 **Psycho porcinet** : keep calm va pas me faire une anémie XD je suis ravie que ce petit moment intime te plaise, surtout que les "véritable" contactes ne sont pas pour ce chapitre ^^ . Je suis désolée pour l'élongation du temps de parution, mais je craignais de bâcler mes chapitres dans le cas contraire, je suis ravie que plutôt que te pousser à t'en détourner cela t'as donné envie de tout relire et que tu souhaite revenir pour lire la suite :D. T'es compliments sont juste adorable et recevoir des review comme les tiennes me booste vraiment à chaque fois x3.

 **Emmiiyy** : ta première review ? Me voilà flattée ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et désolée pour l'élongation du temps de parution, mais cela me permet de garder des chapitres d'une certaine qualité et de ne pas avoir de retard. J'espère que l'attente ne t'aura quand même pas paru trop longue et que tu va aimer ce chapitre 13 ;)

* * *

 **Note** :

-Même avec deux semaines pour écrire plutôt qu'une j'ai réussis à envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta seulement la veille de la publication, alors que dire... **Merci ma Gurisa d'amour** !

-J'avais écrit quelque chose de tout à fait différent au début, mais je vais le garder pour un chapitre prochain, même si des indices à son propos vont être dissimilés dans ce chapitre et les suivants...

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Spero Patronum**

Après l'heure de botanique, les Crodragons remontèrent vers le château pour assister à leur double cours de sortilège, mais ils pensaient déjà au cours de DFCM de l'après-midi.

« Je déteste Dopey, grommela Harry en traversant le parc en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Draco.

\- Ce prof est encore plus incompétent que Lockhart, confirma Ron.

\- Niveau théorie il est bien plus valable que Lockhart, ce gars n'avait aucune cervelle, » le reprit Draco d'un ton hautain.

Comme si cela était parfaitement naturel le Golden Trio et Draco Malfoy discutèrent tout du long se plaisant à casser du sucre sur le dos de leurs professeurs de défense, anciens ou présent.

Seul Lupin fut épargné, même de Draco, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry qui se voyait mal supporter ne serait-ce qu'une critique contre un homme qui avait été pour lui comme un père de substitution.

Pas que Draco se soit retenu de quelques répliques acerbes à l'égard de Ron et Hermione, mais cela ressemblait plus à une habitude qu'à de la méchanceté gratuite.

« Le professeur Dopey est certes incompétent au niveau pratique, mais c'est un vrai puit de science, il est passionnant, rétorqua Hermione alors que les trois garçons s'étaient remis à critiquer leur professeur de l'année.

\- Parce que tu as encore des choses à apprendre miss je-sais-tout ? répliqua Draco d'un ton faussement surpris et grandement moqueur. Parce qu'avec lui on n'apprend pas plus que ce qu'on peut lire dans les livres et il me semble que c'est ta spécialité. Avec toi le prof n'a qu'à s'assoir et t'écouter pour qu'on ait le cours».

Plutôt que de répliquer, Hermione se mit à bouder sous les sourires amusés des deux autres. Car derrière la moquerie, c'était bien un compliment que lui avait fait le blond.

C'était loin d'être une franche camaraderie qui s'instaurait, surtout qu'il était assez clair que Ron et Malfoy étaient loin de s'apprécier, et qu'un certain inconfort transparaissait des mots d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'adressait au blond, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de sortilèges, c'est très naturellement que Draco s'assit à côté de Harry laissant le couple ensemble.

Le double cours de sortilèges, se passa dans le même doux bazar que d'ordinaire surtout que les sortilèges d'apparition _Cordisto_ ratés provoquaient l'explosion intempestive des objets disparus.

Finalement, à l'heure du repas Draco rejoignit le groupe des ex-Serpentards laissant le Golden Trio en compagnie des autres Gryffondors et Luna. Il resta aussi avec ses anciens camarades lorsqu'arriva le cours de défense.

« Comme nous avons fini le chapitre sur les vampires le cours dernier, nous allons maintenant aborder le sujet de créatures bien plus difficiles à appréhender car bien plus terribles : les détraqueurs. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les détraqueurs ? »

Un silence comme il n'y en avait jamais eu dans cette classe depuis le début de l'année répondit à la question du professeur Dopey.

« Voyons, je suis sûr que vous connaissez quelque chose à propos des détraqueurs, » insista Dopey sans remarquer l'atmosphère lourde et glaciale qui s'était installée.

Puis une à une, les mains se levèrent avec lenteur. Tous sans exceptions se retrouvèrent la main au ciel, mais le visage fermé. Même ceux qui ne participaient pas d'ordinaire, comme s'il leur était impossible d'ignorer le souvenir de ces créatures, levaient la main.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'exclama Dopey, bien Miss Parkison dites-moi donc ce que vous savez sur les détraqueurs.

\- C'étaient les gardiens d'Askaban avant la guerre. Ce sont des créatures de ténèbres, elles aspirent les moments joyeux pour ne laisser que les souvenirs les plus tristes. Lorsqu'ils sont proches, on a l'impression qu'il nous sera impossible d'être à nouveau heureux. Et si on leur laisse le temps, ils aspirent notre âme par le trou qui leur sert de bouche.

\- Exactement, quelque chose à rajouter ? Monsieur Finnigan ?

\- Il est impossible de les vaincre réellement, seulement les repousser, grâce au sortilège du Patronus.

\- Tout à fait ! Cela fera donc 10 points pour Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Finnigan, ce qui fera 20 points pour Crodragon, s'exclama Dopey. Le sortilège du Patronus est un sors complexe, que certains sorciers ne parviennent jamais à réaliser. Il possède deux formes…oui Miss Granger.

\- La plupart des sorciers parviennent à créer un Patronus non corporel, il prend la forme d'une brume argentée et sert de bouclier. La seconde forme est plus rare, le Patronus corporel prend la forme d'un animal propre à chaque individu, il repousse les détraqueurs de manière plus efficace et durable. Il peut aussi servir de messager. Le moyen de créer un Patronus est plus complexe que d'autres sors, il ne suffit pas de connaitre le mouvement de baguette, il faut amener à soit une pensée positive. Il faut puiser dans son soi profond des pensées de bonheur et les matérialiser en un animal protecteur. Soit dit en passant, certaines formes sont plus rares que d'autres, mais la taille ou la rareté de l'animal n'a pas de lien avec sa puissance, d'ailleurs deux Patronus célèbres pour leur puissance étaient la coccinelle de Symposia Rawle et la souris d'Illyius. En définitive, de base ma loutre n'est pas moins puissante que le cerf de Harry ou l'éléphant de Pavarti. Conclu Hermione.

\- Tout a f…attendez miss Granger vous voulez dire que vous, monsieur Potter et Miss Patil parvenez à créer un Patronus corporel ? » s'exclama Dopeyqui s'écroula sur sa chaise accablé par la stupeur.

Harry eu alors un sourire diabolique qui interloqua Draco. Le visage parfaitement lisse de toute émotion en dépit de sa surprise, Draco vit donc Harry lancer le sort d'une voix forte, s'en suivi des dizaines de voix répétant le même sors et immédiatement la salle fut remplie d'animaux argentés voletant ou trottinant près de leurs propriétaires.

Dopey, la bouche pendante et les yeux ronds, balayait la salle en bégayant des mots incompréhensibles, visiblement en état de choc.

« - Je crois que le cours est ajourné, » déclara Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est sur ces mots la classe se finit.

« - Je suppose que c'est de ton fait Potter, s'enquit alors Draco de sa voix d'aristocrate.

\- En quelque sorte, disons que je les ai entrainés à le pratiquer quand on était en cinquième année. Tu te souviens de l'armée de Dumbledore ? Et bien ceux qui ont lancé le sors sont tous des anciens membres.

\- Je vois. »Se contenta de répondre Draco.

En vérité Draco était particulièrement impressionné, le Patronus n'était pas un sors à la portée de tout le monde et Potter avait su non seulement le pratiquer, mais aussi l'enseigner à d'autres élèves. Potter était visiblement un génie en la matière…C'était très frustrant. Surtout que cet imbécile ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de cette réalité !

Sans qu'aucun des deux n'y réfléchisse et bien que cela ne soit pas encore l'heure Draco et Harry allèrent à la salle sur demande, dans leur petit salon habituel.

Les deux salamandres batifolaient joyeusement sur les corps des garçons reliés par leur dos nus.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi il y aurait-il quelque chose ? répondit Draco avec mépris.

\- Malfoy, je sens tes émotions et tu n'es pas bien.

\- Et bien sûr, en bon Gryffondor, tu es trop chevaleresque pour l'ignorer, lui reprocha Draco.

\- Je ne suis plus un Gryffondor, mais peu importe. Non je ne peux pas ignorer que tu n'es pas bien, parce que tu es un ami et que je ne laisse pas tomber un ami qui va mal.

\- On n'est pas ami Potter, et mes états d'âme de concernent que moi.

\- Sauf quand je les ressens comme si c'était les miennes.

\- Si ça te fais tant plaisir de le savoir, et bien je vais te le dire ! Je ne sais pas faire de Patronus, j'ai jamais su, et ça me dégoute de voir qu'autant d'abrutis sachent le faire ! S'énerva Draco.

\- C'est tout ? Je peux te l'apprendre tu sais. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit d'avoir la bonne méthode et d'être motivé, voilà tout. »

Harry se rendit bien compte que c'était la première fois que Draco s'ouvrait réellement en lui et il ne pouvait retenir ce sentiment de joie qui en résultait.

« Potter, j'ai vécu une année entouré de ces créatures immondes et je n'ai jamais été capable de produire ne serait-ce qu'une légère brume pour m'en protéger, et Sev' a déjà essayé de me l'apprendre, alors ce n'est pas toi qui réussira.

\- Ecoute, tu connais l'incantation et le mouvement, maintenant concentre toi sur ton souvenir le plus joyeux, à vrai dire cela n'a pas besoin d'être un vrai souvenir, pense juste à ce qui te rend le plus heureux possible. Je te montre. »

Draco commença à se détacher du corps d'Harry.

« Non reste, l'arrêta Harry, au contraire tu pourras d'autant plus ressentir ce qu'il se passe si tu partages mes émotions. _Spero Patronum_ ».

Un cerf argenté apparut alors, caracolant tranquillement dans la salle.

Draco ferma les yeux, mais il avait beau essayer il ne voyait aucun souvenir suffisamment joyeux pour faire apparaitre le Patronus.

Pourtant il s'en était cru capable lorsqu'Harry avait lancé le sien...

Alors il réalisa : plutôt que d'essayer de se souvenir d'un bonheur absent de sa vie, il ramena à lui les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé à travers Harry lorsque ce dernier avait appelé son Patronus.

Au premier essai une brume épaisse apparut, puis au bout de trois fois et après avoir exigé d'Harry qu'il pense à son souvenir heureux une nouvelle fois, une créature argentée apparut.

« Un loup ? S'étonna Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Ça te pose à problème, grogna Draco en sentant l'inconfort du brun.

\- Ca…je…enfin…ça me fait penser à Lupin, » bégaya Harry.

Draco sentit bien que son acolyte ne lui disait pas tout, mais il était bien trop heureux d'avoir fait apparaitre pour la première fois son Patronus qu'il s'en moquait comme de son premier balai. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi son Patronus était un loup, il avait plutôt pensé à un paon ou un renard, mais le loup lui allait bien aussi.

« Je déteste les détraqueurs, fini par dire Harry.

\- Parce que il y a quelqu'un qui les aime ? Ironisa Draco.

\- Certains sont moins touchés que d'autres...

\- Certains ont des vies différentes que d'autres, mais le temps change les choses, les détraqueurs m'affectaient moins quand j'avais 13ans…maintenant je… »

Draco se coupa et Harry ressentit sa peur et sa tristesse à travers le lien. Il savait que Draco allait parler de ce qui lui apparaissait lorsque les détraqueurs l'attaquaient, mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait capable de mettre Draco suffisamment à l'aise pour se confier.

« Je vois ma mère, enfin sa mort, j'entends ses suppliques et son cri, puis une forte lumière verte et le rire de Voldemort. Voilà ce que me font les détraqueurs, voilà pourquoi je m'évanouis sans la protection d'un Patronus. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry, plongeant son regard azur dans celui du brun. Puis, sans un mot, il se retourna et reposa son dos contre l'autre. Harry sentit le changement à travers le lien : Draco se sentait en confiance.

« Le marquage…voilà ce que je revis, le moment où ce maudit sors a brulé ma peau, encore plus douloureux qu'un doloris, sous le regard enjoué de mon père et du seigneur des ténèbres. Leur joie alors que je me tords sur le sol, mon envie de mourir pour ne plus avoir à ressentir pareille douleur, mon envie de pleurer face aux jubilations de mon père devant ma torture. »

Le silence tendu qui suivit la déclaration poussa Harry à trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu fais un autre tatouage alors que tu étais libéré du premier ? » Demanda alors Harry.

Cela n'était clairement pas un habile détournement de conversation, mais Harry voulait les défaire du sujet sensible et la question lui était venue en tête un bon moment auparavant.

« Si un jour on me demande si j'ai un tatouage, je n'aurais pas à répondre que j'en ai eu un, mais que c'était une marque d'asservissement et que j'en étais dégouté. Non, je voulais pouvoir dire que j'avais un tatouage que j'avais choisi et qui reflétait ce que je suis. » Répondit quand même Draco d'un ton amer.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il ressemblait bien plus à Draco qu'il ne le pensait.

Le tatouage sorcier, une marque qu'il avait choisi, une marque qui disait qui il était vraiment, pas Harry Potter l'élu, le survivant, le sauveur.

Juste Harry.

Juste Draco.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Après l'heure de botanique, les Crodragons ***tu sais que je viens juste de remarquer que en fait c'est « crocs » et « dragons » accolés ? Il m'en a fallu du temps** _ **!***_ _[effectivement t'en a mis du temps XD, disons que c'est sur le même schéma que Serdaigle ^^ avec les crocs plutôt que les serres ^^]_

« Le professeur Dopey est certes incompétent au niveau pratique, mais c'est un vrai puit de science, il est passionnant, rétorqua Hermione alors que les trois garçons s'étaient remis à critiquer leur professeur de l'année. ***vraiment quelles mauvaises langues ces garçons !***

Plutôt que de répliquer, Hermione se mit à bouder sous les sourires amusés des deux autres. ***c'est ça, moquez-vous ! ils étaient pas trois garçons au départ ? pourquoi y en a que deux qui sourient ?*** _[Tu vois franchement Draco rire sans mépris à Hermione ? Non c'est Harry et Ron qui rient de la réplique de Dray et de la réaction de Mione ]_

Qui peut me dire ce que sont les détraqueurs ? » ***aller Malfoy, imite-nous les détraqueurs !***

» s'exclama Dopey ***Ca me fait rire, à chaque fois Dopey ça me fait penser à un nom d'elfe*** _[Un elfe ?!_ _ _XD,_ après c'est pas si loin, Dopey c'est la version originale du nom du 7eme nain dans _Blanche-Neige _: Simplet ^^]_

« Le marquage…voilà ce que je revis, le moment où ce maudit sors a brulé ma peau, encore plus douloureux qu'un doloris, sous le regard enjoué de mon père et du seigneur des ténèbres. Leur joie alors que je me tords sur le sol, mon envie de mourir pour ne plus avoir à ressentir pareille douleur, mon envie de pleurer face aux jubilations de mon père devant ma torture. » ***Pauvre Draco… J'adore que tu aies choisi cette idée-là !***

 **J'adore ce que tu as fait de ce chapitre ! ça permet un rapprochement intéressant et logique entre Draco et Harry ! En plus, ça reste basé sur les livres, sans non plus faire une banale répétition de ce que l'on sait déjà. Et Dopey, non mais vraiment ! Ce prof a un nom d'elfe de maison quoi ! xD Et on dirait qu'il débarque, genre il ne sait pas qu'il y a eu des détraqueurs à Poudlard :') J'aime ce côté complètement paumé :p Bref, j'aime ce chapitre !** _[J'adore faire de ce prof un vieux érudit, au courant de toute la théorie et le passé, mais qui ignore totalement le présent et les faits, et oui il n'est pas au courant de a présence des détraqueurs à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt, il préfère les vieux grimoires à la_ Gazette du sorcier _et ignorait même jusqu'au retour de Voldy avant que McGo aille le chercher pour qu'il fasse cours]_

* * *

 _Suite le 21 Avril 2017_


	14. Le rouge aux joues

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponses au Review des non-co'** :

 **Emmiiyy** : Je suis désolée pour l'attente ^^ j'espère ne pas trop te frustrer quand même, je suis par contre ravie que la relation de Dray et Ry te paraisse naturel :D.

 **Dobbydu30** : patience est mère de vertu ;) et en effet il va falloir attendre, quoi qu'il en soit l'attente pour le chapitre 14 se termine !

 **Zessa** : rating M ^^ oui leur relation prend du temps et pour l'instant c'est soft, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là niark niark !

 **Psycho porcinet** : "DFCM ? C'est pas plutôt DCFM?" oups inversion des lettre...mais même Gurisa n'a pas remarqué XD . J'ai adoré ridiculisé le prof, son nom n'était pas censé être celui d'un elfe mais bon finalement ça me fait bien rire XD. Je voulais éviter de mettre trop de passages dans la salle sur demande pour ne pas paraitre trop répétitif, mais je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent :D. Nous aussi on t'adore x3 ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des review!

* * *

 **Notes** :

-J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre il y a presque deux semaines...mais il n'empêche que le prochain chapitre est à peine entamé, je me suis quand même dis que c'était bête d'avoir eu a attendre deux semaines, je reste malgré tout en publication bimensuelle, mais je me permettrai de faire une parution hebdomadaire si mon chapitre est fini (et corrigé) avant le vendredi "blanc".

-Merci encore et toujours à ma super bêta d'amour Gurisa

-Merci pour toutes les review, il m'a encore fallu presque une heure pour répondre à chacune d'entre elles, merci pour votre soutiens, merci pour vos retours, mille fois merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : le rouge aux joues**

Après la discussion bien trop lourde, Draco et Harry bifurquèrent d'un commun d'accord et sans concertation vers des sujets plus légers.

Ainsi s'amusèrent-ils à refaire leur journée, commentant ce qu'ils avaient fait et vu, mais le sujet fut vite épuisé vu qu'ils avaient passé relativement la même journée.

Ainsi le silence s'installa, chacun profitant du moment calme sans pour autant s'avouer le bonheur qu'ils avaient à être ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

Ils quittèrent leur salon trois heures plus tard pour le repas. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne se parlèrent pas.

Draco mangea en silence puis partit sans un regard pour son lié. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas et continua sa conversation avec Ron et Seamus.

A huit heures du soir, Harry se retrouva malgré tout face à un dilemme : devait-il se rendre à la salle sur demande comme d'habitude ou est-ce que Draco avait jugé inutile d'y aller ?

Harry n'avait pas vu le blond dans la salle commune, peut-être était-il simplement à la bibliothèque, mais dans l'état où étaient les choses il ignorait s'il allait l'attendre pour leur rendez-vous quotidien ou s'il considérait le rendez-vous comme caduc.

Dans le doute Harry préféra se rendre à la salle plutôt que de peut-être poser un lapin au blond. Et puis il avait envie de le voir…Enfin non c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas se lever le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois puissance mille, oui c'était surtout à cause de ça.

Il se rendit donc au lieu de rendez-vous un peu avant huit heures, mais une demi-heure plus tard il dû se faire à l'idée que Draco ne viendrait pas.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva entouré de sa cour devant la statue protégeant l'accès à leur salle commune, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

Ainsi Draco se moquait-il royalement de leur lien et préférait parader. Son visage froid et méprisant affichait un tel sourire de satisfaction sadique que Harry passa le passage sans un geste vers l'autre.

Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule son auriculaire touchant le cou nu de Harry.

Lorsque le brun en colère se retourna vers le visage hautain de sa Némésis Harry vit dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais sentit aussi en lui le message que Draco voulait lui passer « désolé, danger, à demain ». Voilà ce que disaient ses yeux et son cœur.

Harry balaya du regard la cour de Serpentard qui le toisait avec mépris, il leur renvoya le même regard avant de repousser sans violence la main de Draco.

« J'ai compris, on n'ignore pas un Malfoy. Alors bonne nuit et ne nous fait pas perdre de points en trainant dehors après le couvre-feu, déclara Harry d'un ton amical mais narquois et un sourire poli sur le visage.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça Potter ? Combien de fois t'es-tu baladé dans les couloirs ou le parc en pleine nuit, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

\- A peine une centaine de fois…ou peut-être plus…En attendant je suis crevé, bonne nuit et ne traumatise pas trop tes sous-fifres. »

Les sous-fifres en question lui lancèrent un regard de haine tandis qu'il franchissait le passage pour la salle commune des Crodragons.

Harry resta quelques temps en compagnie de Ron et Hermione avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Il se coucha assez tôt, mais ne s'endormit que longtemps après que ses camarades de chambre se soient plongés dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme chaque nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar bien trop réaliste. Sa bulle de silence n'avait heureusement pas explosé et le cri qu'il poussa ne dérangea donc pas ses camarades.

Jetant un _tempus_ rapide, Harry apprit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Cela lui faisait presque six heures de sommeil, finalement il avait dormi plus que d'ordinaire et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué.

Il se leva donc et prit le livre _Les Différentes Espèces de dragon de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit dans le but de reprendre son habitude de lire dans la salle commune en attendant que ses camarades se lèvent, mais il fut stoppé dans son geste quand il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul réveillé.

Draco, assis sur son lit, regardait celui d'Harry le visage fermé.

« Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. »

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry fut surpris du ton sérieux.

« Je…oui, mais ma _Silentium bulla_ n'a pas éclaté comment…

\- Je l'ai senti…là. Répondit Draco toujours grave montrant son cœur du pouce.

\- Une nouvelle évolution du lien ? » s'étonna Harry.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, Harry se leva et fit sa routine comme si Draco était endormi.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'installa confortablement sur son canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un descendre à son tour les marches du dortoir.

Lorsque Draco s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, son livre de potion dans les mains et le dos contre l'accoudoir opposé, aucun ne fit de commentaire et ils profitèrent tout simplement du calme qu'accordait cette heure matinale.

Peu après 6 heures, Harry sentit la fatigue et le manque monter en lui. Il se détacha donc de son livre pour inviter Draco à se rendre jusqu'à la salle sur demande, mais c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit le blond endormi, la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé et son livre en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux, replié sur lui-même.

Alors, comme un miroir d'une scène passée, Harry contempla le regard endormi de son ancienne Némésis. Les traits reposés, Draco semblait lui aussi beaucoup plus jeune. Sa peau de porcelaine et ses lèvres pleines étaient sans défaut. Ses sourcils fins et blonds lui donnaient quelque chose de féminin, de même que ses longs cils sombres. Sa mâchoire pour la première fois détendue semblait moins carrée, de courbes plus douces, rendant le visage plus avenant. Mais ce qui fascinait Harry était ses cheveux blonds et fins qui retombaient avec élégances sur son front et ses joues.

Il avait toujours pensé que Draco avait une tête de fouine avec son nez un peu trop long, mais lorsqu'il avait le visage détendu le blond perdait son visage dur et perfide au profit d'un visage avenant et beau, tout simplement. Surtout ses prunelles d'un bleu acier qui le dévisageait de…

Harry fit un bon en arrière, absorbé dans la contemplation du visage de son ancienne Némésis il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était approché, à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps endormi et voilà que Draco s'était réveillé et l'avait pris dans une pareille position en train de le dévisager.

Rouge tomate, Harry bégaya qu'il était l'heure de contenter le lien et Draco se leva sans un mot. Harry suivit donc le dos du blond sans oser regarder autre chose que le sol.

L'aurait-il fait qu'il aurait vu la douce couleur rose des joues de son ami.

« Bon maintenant il faut trouver un sujet de conversation… » constata Harry une fois installé comme de coutume le dos contre celui de Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas, visiblement lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Ils avaient décidé d'éviter les sujets trop désagréables, mais une fois la guerre et leur enfance écartées, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à dire.

« J'ai un autre jeu si tu veux…

\- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater. Ironisa Draco.

\- Trouve un sujet sur lequel parler alors.

\- …

\- Bien, donc le principe est d'associer les mots, je dis un mot ou un ensemble de mots, et tu réponds par un mot ou un ensemble de mot auquel mon premier mot t'a fait penser et ainsi de suite. Par exemple si je te dis été, tu peux répondre soleil, et je répondrais chaleur. A quoi chaleur te ferait penser ?

\- Mer, répondit Draco sans conviction.

\- Donc euh…vacances.

\- France.

\- France ?!

\- J'allais voir de la famille en France presque toutes les vacances d'été quand j'étais môme.

\- France donc…euh…Dragon…

\- Dragon ? Comment ton cerveau a-t-il réussi à passer de la France à un Dragon !

\- Et bien quand je pense à la France je pense à Fleur Dela…Weasley, et quand je pense à Fleur je pense au tournois des trois sorciers et au Magyar à pointes et donc aux dragons…

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'une fille de cette classe aie épousé un Weasley...enfin bon elle n'a pas pris le plus moche…

\- Dragon. Répéta Harry froidement.

\- Jaloux Potter ? » ricana Draco.

Plutôt que de nier ou se moquer, Harry fut surpris de la remarque. De quoi était-il jaloux ? Que Fleur n'aie pas été intéressée par lui ?Ou que Draco trouvait Bill beau ? Non il n'était pas jaloux, enfin pas à sa connaissance…Il n'avait pas ce monstre qui lui griffait les entrailles à l'époque où il était jaloux du copain de Ginny…

« De toute façon les rouquins ce n'est clairement pas à mon goût, continua Draco, dragons donc…et bien Moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler mon prénom ? Je savais ton cerveau limité mais pas à ce point.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me rabaisser à propos de mon cerveau cela m'arrangerai, je sais très bien que Draco vient de la constellation du dragon, mais franchement je ne te voyais pas aussi narcissique que ça, quand tu penses au dragon tu penses à toi ? N'est-ce pas excessivement…narcissique.

\- En attendant, j'attends de voir à quel mot m'associes-tu, » répliqua Draco d'une voix enjouée et narquoise.

Harry resta muet. Quel mot associer à Draco…Il sentait en plus que le blond était vraiment impatient de savoir le mot qu'il sortirait.

A quoi lui faisait penser Draco ?

Narcissique, Serpentard, Mangemort…il valait mieux éviter ça.

Blond, Potion, Quidditch…pas terrible…

Il lui faisait penser à tant de choses sans pourtant qu'elles ne conviennent tout à fait…

Et puis Harry repensa au visage endormi qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt et à ce que lui avait fait penser Draco.

« -Ange… »dit alors Harry avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ange ? répéta Draco

-Je veux dire…enfin…t'es blond…tu as les yeux bleus…pas que ça soit juste ça…enfin…si…non… »

Plus Harry essayait de se justifier, plus il s'agitait et rougissait.

Retenti alors dans la petite pièce un son que Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu : le rire de Draco.

Pas son rire moqueur plein de mépris et de condescendance, non un rire clair et pur…digne d'un ange.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Ils quittèrent leur salon trois heures plus tard pour le repas. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne se parlèrent pas. ***hé ben, pas très loquaces aujourd'hui…*** _[parfois être ensemble sans rien dire suffit à être bien ;-) ]_

Dans le doute Harry préféra se rendre à la salle plutôt que de peut-être poser un lapin au blond. ***Bien vu Potter…*** Et puis il avait envie de le voir…Enfin c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas se lever le lendemain avec l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois puissance mille. ***Argument recevable mais bon un peu égoïste quand même xD*** _[c'est surtout qu'il essaye de se convaincre que c'est pas pour Dray ^^]_

Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule son auriculaire touchant le cou nu de Harry. ***Minimum syndical…*** _[soyons discret ^^]_

Cela lui faisait presque six heures de sommeil, finalement il avait dormi plus que d'ordinaire et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué. ***Grace au doigt de Malefoy… What ?*** _[seulement le doigt ? Peut-être aussi un peu de dialogue et de sentiments...et de lien ]_

« Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. » ***Quelle perspicacité !***

Peu après 6 heures, Harry sentit la fatigue et le manque monter en lui. ***Sal drogué va*** _[Moi je veux bien d'une drogue appelé Draco x3]_

(…)et voilà que Draco s'était réveillé et l'avait pris dans une pareille position en train de le dévisager. ***Bah ouais tu sembles aux abois là Harry…*** _[chacun son tour ^^]_

Plutôt que de nier ou se moquer, Harry fut surpris de la remarque. De quoi était-il jaloux ? ***On se le demande, Harry, on se le demande…*** Que Fleur n'aie pas été intéressée par lui ? ***T'es con ou bien… ?*** _[et oui, notre petit Ryry est sans espoir XD]_

\- En attendant, j'attends de voir à quel mot m'associes-tu, » répliqua Draco d'une voix enjouée et narquoise. ***Nous aussi on veut savoir !***

Narcissique, Serpentard, Mangemort…il valait mieux éviter ça. ***Sage décision…***

Blond, Potion, Quidditch…pas terrible… ***Puis-je me permettre de te proposer « Blond » ?*** _[ça ne suffirait pas à qualifier tout ce qu'est Dray au yeux d'Harry^^]_

Pas son rire moqueur plein de mépris et de condescendance, non un rire clair et pur…digne d'un ange. ***Priez le Saint Potter !*** _[Il plane un peu le Saint-Potty XD]_

 ***Yeay j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre ! Ca vire un peu gnangnan à la fin par contre, mais ça me fait rire xD** _[vive le guimauve XD, t'inquiète tu vas encore plus en rire au chapitre prochain]_ **J'aime bien voir que ces deux-là se rapprochent progressivement, c'est cool :3 Et franchement « France ? Moi » T'aurais pas pu trouver plus narcissique xD J'adore :')***

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus la fin est un léger clinffhanger désolée ^^_

 _Suite le 5 Mai 2017 (ou le 28 Avril si j'y arrive)  
_


	15. Un arc en ciel de sentiments

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boys' love, homophobes la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **réponse au review de non Co** : _  
_

 **Natydemon** : haha et oui, le petit Ryry prit en flagrant délit de matage ^^

 **Zessa** : je ne considère pas vraiment ça comme du spoil donc je vais répondre à ta question : non je ne vois pas leur relation dans un sens seme/uke, j'aime beaucoup les deux type de relation (Draco en dominant ou Harry dominant) et ici il n'y aura pas de dominant/dominé, mais une relation dans les deux sens (en gros parfois c'est Harry qui prendra Draco parfois ce sera l'inverse). Pour la seconde interrogation, il est vrai que je me centre beaucoup sur la relation des garçon sans trop parlé du reste de Poudlard pour l'instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir, à vrai dire je voulais faire avancer un peu leur relation avant qu'eux même se rendent compte des conséquence de leur "amitié

* * *

 **Notes :**

-lorsque j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre que le cœur d'Harry ratait un battement, le mien à fait de même…je crois que je suis totalement dans mon histoire XD

-Merci encore et toujours à Gurisa pour sa correction rapide et efficace bien que je lui envois le chapitre la veille pour le lendemain

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : un arc en ciel de sentiments**

 _Retentit alors dans la petite pièce un son que Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu : le rire de Draco. Pas son rire moqueur plein de mépris et de condescendance. Non, un rire clair et pur…digne d'un ange._

Harry ne pouvait retenir son rougissement et s'était détaché de Draco pour éviter que celui-ci ne sente en plus toute sa gêne à travers le lien, mais cela n'empêchait en rien le fou rire du blond.

« Potter, tu te rends compte que tu me sors la même réplique que les filles qui me draguent ?

\- J'y peux rien si tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ! » Répliqua Harry en se retournant enfin vers le blond.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage illuminé de Draco. La beauté fragile lorsqu'il était endormi n'avait rien à voir avec son visage riant. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement désordonnés et ses joues rougies par le rire, ses lèvres tendres s'étiraient sur ses dents blanches et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Non, il ne ressemblait pas à un ange, il était bien plus beau et bien plus vivant qu'un ange.

Lorsque Draco vit le regard d'Harry, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et son expression neutre revint plus vite qu'un vif d'or traversant un terrain de Quidditch.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se rassoir suivit d'Harry.

« Je n'avais jamais ri devant personne, pas depuis bien longtemps en tout cas. Confessa Draco d'une voix grave, comme s'il s'agissait d'un délit.

\- Tu vas encore prendre la grosse tête et te moquer de moi, mais ton rire est magnifique, répondit Harry.

\- Tu me dragues, Potter ?

\- Et voilà, t'as pris la grosse tête.

\- Ma tête est d'une taille tout à fait normale.

\- C'était une expression moldue ?

\- Franchement Potter, tu me désespères, non ce n'est pas une expression moldue, on l'utilise aussi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, le sablier a teinté et j'ai faim. »

Draco se leva donc et partit sans un mot de plus.

Harry resta un instant à regarder la porte fermée, assis seul sur le canapé, le torse toujours nu et les deux salamandres jouant à chat sur son corps.

Draco était incroyable, aucune gêne n'avait transparu dans sa voix, pourtant le lien avait envoyé des sentiments bien trop forts pour qu'une personne normale les cache. De la gêne, de la joie, de l'amusement. Draco était de toute évidence flatté par le compliment et gêné par la tournure des choses, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraitre.

Au final, Harry passa toute la journée à attendre le soir pour voir à nouveau Draco… Pas Malfoy, le garçon impassible que tout le monde connaissait, mais Draco celui qui riait aux éclats et s'ouvrait à lui.

Draco, lui, n'arrivait pas à y croire, la dernière fois qu'il avait dû rire ainsi devait être durant son enfance, et encore, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Sauf celui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rire.

Se moquer des autres, ricaner ça oui, mais rire ainsi, ce n'était pas digne de son rang.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce à cause du lien ? Il n'avait aucun problème pour contrôler ses sentiments en temps normal, et pourtant voilà qu'il se mettait à exploser de rire devant Potter.

De toute façon, depuis qu'il était lié avec ce satané Potter il n'était plus lui-même, et le pire c'est que ça ne lui déplaisait pas…

Il ne se reconnaissait pas et pourtant ces discutions avec Potter lui étaient plaisantes, il se sentait libre et…naturel lorsqu'ils parlaient dans le salon, _leur_ salon.

Draco regarda Blanche qui sautillait sur son bras. Il avait récupéré sa salamandre au petit déjeuner lorsque Potter s'était assis à côté de lui.

Au moment où il lui avait attrapé le bras, Potter s'était raidit et avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, Draco s'était demandé si c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti qu'il appréciait toucher le brun, mais s'était ressaisi en se disant que Potter ne se remettait sans doute simplement pas de leur discussion matinale.

Oui, Draco appréciait toucher Potter, pas pour le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, non, il aimait le toucher pour les sentiments qu'il recevait par le lien.

Les sentiments de Potter étaient tous si purs, si limpides, c'était quelque chose des plus agréables. Lui qui était bien souvent incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments ou de ressentir les choses pleinement, lorsqu'il percevait ceux de Potter, tout semblait plus clair et plus fort.

Le bonheur de Potter était brillant comme un soleil et sucré comme du miel, sa colère était de la lave en fusion, sa tristesse d'un froid acide et destructeur. Les sentiments de Potter étaient un arc en ciel de couleurs et de sensations, ceux de Draco étaient noir et blanc, ils étaient vides.

Lorsqu'il touchait Potter il avait l'impression de vivre.

Mais Draco préférait recevoir un _Doloris_ que de l'avouer au principal concerné.

Un attroupement de Serpentards le ramena à la raison en lui rappelant la menace qui planait sur lui.

Pas qu'il ait été assez naïf pour ne pas s'en douter, mais il avait découvert la veille qu'un bien sinistre complot se mettait en place contre lui.

Il était parti vers les cachots pour se détendre après le diner. Même si sa salle commune n'y était plus, il se sentait toujours aussi apaisé dans les cachots, l'humidité et le froid dérangeaient la plupart des personnes qui ne s'y attardait pas, laissant les lieux déserts et silencieux pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco.

Le jeune homme déambulait donc tranquillement dans l'atmosphère tamisée des lieux lorsqu'il avait entendu les voix de plusieurs élèves qui, de toute évidence, se querellaient.

Draco allait passer son chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom dans la conversation, ainsi se rapprocha-t-il dans l'unique but de savoir si ce qui était dit à son propos pouvait être une menace à connaitre, et non pas par curiosité, car la curiosité est l'adage des Gryffondors et non des Serpentards, même ex-Serpentard.

Ainsi se rapprocha-t-il des six Serpentards qui complotaient.

«J'ai essayé de voir, mais avec son changement de maison il est plus difficile à atteindre.

\- De toute façon, Harper à raison, Zabini ne se retournera surement pas contre Malfoy, ils étaient trop proches avant tout ça et je pense qu'il est toujours de son côté, déclarait une fille que Draco savait être en sixième année.

\- Tu sais Travers, reprenait un garçon au visage de bulldog, on ne parle pas d'un stupide Gryffondor ou d'un Poufsouffle, je doute que Zabini soit loyal à ce point.

\- Travers, Baddock, ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque loyauté, les reprenait Harper.

Zabini n'en a rien à faire de la trahison de Malfoy, il est resté neutre pendant la guerre et est bien plus intéressé par courir après les jupons qu'à la politique. Malfoy ne l'a pas trahi et lui non plus, de plus je suis presque certain que Zabini a une dette envers Malfoy ou que ce traite le fait chanter. »

Draco n'avait jamais aimé Harper, le garçon d'un an son cadet n'était pas bien grand ce qui lui avait permis d'être l'attrapeur le remplaçant quand Draco n'avait pas pu jouer, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de lancer des regards de haine au prince des Serpentards.

Pas que Draco ai déjà aimé qui que ce soit dans sa maison, mais il savait qui il pouvait menacer ou manipuler, avec qui il devait négocier pour un accord et qui il devait mépriser ou ignorer, qui était un danger et qui ne l'était pas. Harper faisait définitivement parti de ceux dont il devait se méfier.

« Et ta sœur Greengrass, une chance qu'elle se retourne contre le traitre ? Demanda Baddock.

\- Aucune chance, elle est en admiration devant lui, tout comme Parkison, répondit la seconde fille du groupe. De toute façon, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment impliquée dans les projets du Maitre. Mes parents ont même pensé que je ferai une fiancée plus acceptable qu'elle pour Malfoy.

\- Ça t'irai magnifiquement, Astoria Malfoy, ricana un blond qui s'était tu jusque là.

\- La ferme Rosier, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec lui, il a beau être l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur, ils ne sont plus que des traitres à leur sang depuis que Potter les a défendu.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, mon père passait juste après eux. Narcissa Malfoy a délibérément poussé le Maitre à sa perte, reprit Rosier. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Shafiq ? Une idée de comment punir ce sale traitre ?

\- Aucune. »

Ainsi Draco avait pris connaissance de l'identité des six élèves, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas remarqué mais en vérité il y avait cinq Serpentards, la troisième fille, qui portait le nom de la noble famille Shafiq portait les couleurs de la maison Serdaigle.

Draco, prudent, était resté attentif à la suite de la conversation tout en se faisant une liste mentale de ses ennemis potentiels : il y avait Lilith Travers* et Amiziras Rosier,* deux enfants de Mangemorts, la première étant en sixième année et le second en septième année, suivit de la seconde fille de sixième année Astoria Greengrass, Malcom Baddock* de cinquième année et de Elijah Harper* septième année. Bref, une belle brochette de Serpentards sang pur à laquelle s'ajoutait une descendante de la noble famille Shafiq*. Quoi que Draco ne fût pas sûr que la Serdaigle soit vraiment membre du groupe, elle semblait plus observer qu'autre chose.

Les complotistes avaient fini par se séparer et Draco était remonté vers la salle commune des Crodragons en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Potter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire aborder par les cinq mêmes Serpentards au moment où il arrivait devant la statue marquant le passage de la salle commune.

Ils lui avaient tenue la jambe un long moment avant que Potter ne rapplique. Ne préférant pas risquer de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant le groupe hostile Draco avait essayé d'expliquer sans un mot à Potter, et étonnamment l'ancien Gryffondor avait eu l'air de comprendre.

Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris que Potter ne lui demande pas de s'expliquer à propos de leur rendez-vous manqué de la soirée, mais n'en n'ayant pas reçu la demande, Draco n'avait pas cherché lui non plus à parler du complot contre lui. De toute façon avec son statut de Mangemort repenti, à peu près tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel….Quoique, rectification, tout le monde sauf sa mère et Potter était un ennemi potentiel, et encore Draco n'avait pas entièrement confiance en sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy avait été fière d'être une Mangemort et cela suffisait à la rendre dangereuse, surtout lorsqu'elle apprendrait son lien avec le sauveur.

Cette réflexion lui fit réaliser dans quel enfer il était entré en se retrouvant lié à Potter, un homme, sang-mêlé et ennemi naturel des Malfoy. Sa mère allait en faire une syncope et le déshériter immédiatement…Même si elle ne pouvait pas vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus concevoir d'héritier pour le remplacer. Oui, Narcissa Malfoy n'allait vraiment pas être ravie d'apprendre que Draco avait une âme sœur et encore moins son nom.

Quand le soir arriva, c'est un Potter toujours aussi gêné que Draco retrouva.

Draco ne savait pas si c'était habituel pour Potter d'agir ainsi ou si c'était juste pour lui, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce Harry à la fois franc et timide, absolument adorable.

Alors que tous deux s'apprêtaient à faire apparaitre la porte de la salle sur demande, la silhouette d'une jeune sorcière apparut.

La jeune fille aux couleurs de Serdaigle était assez grande et en léger surpoids. Elle avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs dont les pointes d'un roux délavé témoignaient d'une ancienne teinture rouge, ses sourcils drus et ses lunettes rectangulaires rouge et noir mangeaient la moitié de son visage.

Bref la jeune fille n'était pas un modèle de beauté, sans être d'une extrême laideur, mais plutôt du genre assez banal sur lequel on ne se retourne pas.

« Bonsoir Draco Malfoy, bonsoir Harry Potter, salua poliment la jeune fille.

\- Shafiq. » Salua froidement Draco retour.

Harry fit lui aussi un signe de tête, mais la jeune fille semblait trop choquée par ce que venait de dire Draco pour y faire attention. Le blond se demanda en quoi appeler la jeune fille par son nom la surprenait.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer une personne connaissant mon nom sans que je ne me sois présentée avant, explicita la jeune fille. Je suis Amaryllis Shafiq en sixième année à Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas du genre à interférer dans les histoires, je préfère observer les choses qu'y participer, mais il s'avère que je vous trouve tous les deux très intéressants, ainsi que la relation que vous entretenez et que je n'ai pas envie que cela soit contrarié. Nous avons enfin une année scolaire relativement stable et j'aurais aimé que personne ne voie sa vie ou son intégrité offensée cette année.

\- Je…De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, Amaryllis c'est ça ? Tu viens nous voir dans un endroit où personne n'est sensé nous trouver pour tourner autour du pot pendant une demi-heure.

\- Oh, désolée, je n'ai pas souvent d'interlocuteur alors j'ai tendance à m'étendre un peu trop. Pour répondre à ta première interrogation, c'est Luna qui m'a informée de l'endroit où je pouvais vous trouver lorsque je lui ai demandé.

\- Tu es amie avec Luna ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, même si nos années sont différentes, elle fait partie des rares personnes à s'être aperçues de ma présence et je me suis retrouvée quelques fois à la défendre contre quelques hypocrites. Je peux, je pense, dire que nous sommes amies. Mais je ne suis pas très confortable avec les gens en général, je préfère observer.

\- Parfois, je trouve les élèves de Serdaigle vraiment bizarres, commenta Draco.

\- Tu sais, même mes camardes de Serdaigle pensent que je suis bizarre, l'un d'eux m'en a fait la remarque une fois. Je me demande toujours comment je devais le prendre, mais j'ai décidé de voir cela comme un compliment.

\- Revenons plutôt à la raison pour laquelle tu es là, répliqua Draco.

\- Pour la raison de ma venue, je voulais vous informer que plusieurs Serpentards alliés à quelques élèves d'autres maisons planifient de se venger de toi, Draco Malfoy, pour ta traitrise envers les camps de Voldy et à moindre échelle de toi, Harry Potter, pour ton rôle majeur dans sa destruction. Ils digèrent mal le fait que vous soyez devenus amis, bien qu'ils ignorent la véritable nature de votre lien, et cela a accéléré les choses. Faites très attention à ce que vous mangez et buvez et ne restez jamais seul. Vous êtes de puissants sorciers, encore plus depuis la formation de votre lien, et vous serez encore bien plus forts quand vous serez réellement liés, mais vous n'êtes pas infaillibles. »

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire en entendant la jeune fille appeler Voldemort « Voldy » et n'écouta pas un traitre mot de l'avertissement. Draco, lui, n'en perdit pas une miette, même si le surnom infantilisant n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et qu'il en rit intérieurement.

« J'étais au courant de la menace, finit par déclarer Draco, mais je prends ton avertissement en compte, nous ferons attention, et si tu as un jour connaissance de leurs plans exacts, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part.

\- Bien sur ce, je vous laisse, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas du genre à interférer dans les choses, votre relation est très intéressante, mais je n'en informerai personne et ne vous en parlerai plus non plus. Au revoir les garçons. »

Et elle partit laissant un Draco perplexe et un Harry à la fois hilare et confus.

Une fois dans leur position de dos à dos habituel, Harry finit par sortir de ses pensées.

« Tu vas encore me faire une remarque sur les capacités limitées de mon cerveau, mais ce matin j'ai complétement oublié le fait que tu m'avais posé un lapin hier soir*.

\- Je ne t'ai pas _posé un lapin_ , j'étais retenu par un groupe de Serpentards voulant se venger de moi.

\- Je vois, ce sont ceux dont parlait Amaryllis ? Tu devrais en parler à McGo, ou au moins à Slughorn.

\- Non merci, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »

Harry fut alors pris d'un fou rire qui laissa Draco plus que perplexe.

« Puis-je avoir une explication sur cette soudaine hilarité ? demanda Draco, irrité.

\- Désolé, souffla Harry en séchant une larme de rire.

\- C'est la perspective de me savoir menacé qui te rend hilare?

\- Non, c'est juste que… C'est bête, mais c'est la première fois que c'est dans ce sens-là. Je veux dire, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis menacé de mort, et Ron et Hermione me disent d'en parler à un professeur, et moi je leur ai toujours dit que ça allait, que je n'avais pas besoin d'embêter les profs avec ça. Je…pas que je sois content que tu sois dans une telle situation, mais ça fait du bien. »

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sentait l'hilarité de Potter à travers le lien et se retrouvait à avoir du mal à continuer à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Même s'il se dit que Potter avait assurément eut une vie magnifiquement merdique pour être ravi d'une telle situation.

« Je suis content de le savoir. En tout cas, pas pour moi, enfin pas vraiment, mais je sais pas, j'aimais pas trop l'idée que tu me caches quelque chose… » continua Potter.

Draco ne releva pas la remarque bien trop guimauve, car il ressentait la même chose au fond de lui. Ce besoin de tout lui dire et de tout savoir de Potter. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et Draco était certain que c'était un des effets du lien.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Petit explication sur les cinq Serpentards complotistes ( _avec les commentaires de Gurisa_ ): **

**Lilith Travers** **(Sixième année)** et **Amiziras Rosier (Septième année)**

Ce sont des personnages 100% inventés par moi sur la base de noms de sang pur (Travers et Rosier) dont on sait qu'ils étaient Mangemorts mais dont on ignore s'ils avaient des enfants ou pas. J'ai choisis leurs prénoms en m'inspirant de démon/ange déchu **Lilith** : Démon femelle aux attribus de succube Elle constitue une figure récurrente dans les rituels magico-religieux car elle représente un danger pour les femmes enceintes et pour les enfants. _* **Aussi dans la bible elle est le premier démon, née de Eve, si je ne fais pas erreurs***_ **Amiziras** : Angel rebel du livre d'Hénoch, il enseigne la magie, les sortilèges et les enchantements. Il connait également les propriétés des racines

OO

 **Harper** **(Septième année)** existe bien (il remplace Draco en tant qu'attrapeur dans le Prince de Sang-mêlé) mais on ne connait pas son prénom, « Elijah » est donc une invention. **_*Ca fait nom de vampire dans Vampire Diaries xD*_**

 **Malcolm Baddock** **(Cinquième année)** existe aussi, il apparait dans le coupe de feu, lors de sa répartition.

 **Astoria Greengrass (sixième année)** pas besoin de présenter la petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass connue pour être la femme de Draco « 19ans » plus tard, elle est d'ailleurs créditée Astoria Malfoy dans le film (j'ai fait un clin d'œil à cela par le commentaire de Rosier).

OO

 **Amaryllis Shafiq** (sixième année à Serdaigle) : je dévoile ici son prénom qui vient d'une fleur, son nom fait partie des noms des illustres familles de sang –pur listé au ministère, on ne sait rien sur cette famille et ce personnage est donc 100% inventé. Et accessoirement Amaryllis Shafiq , c'est moi ! (ce pseudo vient en fait de mon personnage sur le site de Role Play HP « Poudlard12 », mon personnage est une Serdaigle de sang-pur de pseudo Amelink mais dont le vrai nom est Amaryllis Shafiq). **_*Ho mais ça à l'air intéressant tout ça !*_**

OO

*Bon petit mea culpa…ce n'est pas vraiment Harry qui avait oublié de demander à Draco la nature de la « menace » de la veille…mais moi XD je savais déjà exactement les raisons de la menace, mais j'ai fait passer une idée très guimauve et totalement spontanée de dialogue par association d'idées en oubliant totalement ce que j'avais prévu depuis un moment…càd le complot des Serpy à l'égard de Dray _. ***Mea Culpa accepté xD***_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement ***le fameux battement***

(…)il était bien plus beau et bien plus vivant qu'un ange. ***Blasphème, blasphème !***

(…)son expression neutre revint plus vite qu'un vif d'or traversant un terrain de Quidditch. ***J'adore cette expression ! xD*** _[je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière XD]_

-Je n'avais jamais ri devant personne, pas depuis bien longtemps en tout cas. Confessa Draco d'une voix grave, comme s'il s'agissait d'un délit. ***Deux ans de prison pour monsieur Malefoy pour avoir décimé la moitié de la population par le simple fait d'avoir ri !***

Franchement Potter, tu me désespères, non ce n'est pas une expression moldue, on l'utilise aussi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, le sablier a teinté et j'ai faim. » ***C'est quoi ce gars qui pense plus à son estomac qu'à Potter en train de la draguer ?*** _[un gars refroidit par la stupidité d'un Gryffondor crédule ?]_

Sauf celui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rire. ***Pauvre Drakichou #PansyStyle ***

il se sentait libre et…naturel lorsqu'ils parlaient dans le salon, _leur_ salon. ***Bientôt vous emménagez ensemble, tkt petit dragon***

Draco s'était demandé si c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti qu'il appréciait toucher le brun, mais s'était ressaisi en se disant que Potter ne se remettait sans doute simplement pas de leur discussion matinale. ***C'est que c'est un sensible le Potter***

Lui qui était bien souvent incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments ou de ressentir les choses pleinement, lorsqu'il percevait ceux de Potter, tout semblait plus clair et plus fort. ***Musique romantique italienne en background***

Le bonheur de Potter était brillant comme un soleil et sucré comme du miel, ***ha bah va falloir manger du Potter alors, c'est bon le miel***

Pas qu'il ait été assez naïf pour ne pas s'en douter, mais il avait découvert la veille qu'un bien sinistre complot se mettait en place contre lui. ***Bah fallait s'y attendre à fricoter avec Potter à tous moments de la journée…***

il y avait Lilith Travers* ***Lilith, j'adore ça fait encore plus Diabolique si on se réfère à la bible :3** _[j'adore ce prénom de démone ^^]_

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire en entendant la jeune fille appeler Voldemort « Voldy » ***Qui aurait pu ne pas rire ?***

\- Non merci, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » ***C'est ça, on y croit…***

* * *

 _Suite le 19 Mai 2017 _[non je ne me suis pas trompée publication du chapitre 16 la semaine prochaine!]__


	16. Potter et Malfoy, Harry et Draco

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boys' love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 _ **Réponse au Review des non-co'** :_

 _-_ **nathydemon** : je suis certaines qu'ils en arriverons à rire 10mintues par jour, pour Amaryllis et bien elle les aimes surtout beaucoup, après tout Amaryllis, c'est moi ;D (cf/ notes de fin chapitre 15) j'ai d'ailleurs écrit une petite biographie d'elle au prochain chapitre

- **zessa** : bien sur que vos commentaires sont pris en compte ! C'est justement ce qui rends cette histoire si agréable à écrire et qui me permet de corrigé mes oublis. Pour Amaryllis, et bien comme elle est moi on peut être 100% sûr qu'elle est yaoiste XD (cf/ notes de fin chapitre 15).

* * *

 **Notes :**

\- Merci à Gurisa, ma bêta d'amour qui est toujours prompte à corriger mes fautes et à me donner des conseils plus que pertinents

\- Le chapitre 17 est déjà fini d'être écrit et le chapitre 18 en cours d'écriture, la publication repasse donc temporairement en hebdomadaire

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Malfoy et Potter, Draco et Harry**

Potter essaya de soutirer plus d'informations à Draco à propos de la menace possible que pouvaient représenter les Serpentards, mais le blond ne lui en dit pas plus que ce qu'Amaryllis Shafiq leur avait déjà dit. De toute façon, à par les noms des principaux concernés, il ne savait rien de plus.

« J'ai l'impression que peu importe ce qui se passera on ne sera jamais libres, fini par déclarer Potter. Que le cycle de la vengeance ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je croyais, enfin j'ai cru un instant, que tuer Voldemort allait mettre fin à tout ça, que tout le monde allait pouvoir vivre en paix.

\- Cela s'appelle l'utopie Potter, et ça n'existe pas.

\- Je sais…mais j'avais espéré… »

Le silence les engloba mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop plongés dans leurs pensées pour songer à engager la conversation. Le fait qu'ils ressentent les sentiments de l'autre ne les perturbaient pas non plus énormément. Inconsciemment ils s'y étaient habitués, comme s'il était normal de ressentir les émotions de leur homologue en se touchant.

« Je crois que c'est la seule perspective d'avenir à laquelle j'ai jamais cru…fini par commenter Harry, je n'espérais pas survivre après tout ça, mais au moins je me disais qu'avec ma mort et la sienne, la paix reviendrait, que plus personne ne verrait sa vie en danger à Poudlard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es désespérant Potter, tu rêves d'utopie dans un monde qui est loin de l'être.

\- N'a tu jamais eu de rêve ? demanda Potter un peu triste.

\- Si, quand j'étais enfant je rêvais d'être comme mon père, autant dire que j'ai vite déchanté en grandissant, me rendant compte que mon père était loin d'être un but à atteindre.

\- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as un rêve ?

\- Et toi Potter, vu que tu as malencontreusement survécu n'en as-tu pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas…avant la guerre je voulais être Auror comme l'avaient été mes parents…maintenant je ne sais pas…peut-être avoir une famille et vivre assez vieux pour voir mes enfants aller à l'école…Quelque chose comme ça…Et toi ?

\- Avant la fin de la guerre, mon seul rêve était de devenir un animagus, que cela soit un oiseau et que je puisse m'envoler loin de tout. Et en un sens ça me plairait toujours bien…enin bon, maintenant…je veux juste vivre. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, bien plus paisible que le précédent.

Bien que plongé dans ses pensées, Draco perçu comme un malaise, comme si Potter se sentait inconfortable avec lui ou par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il se dit vite que s'était le sujet qui avait dû faire ressentir ce malaise à Potter.

Oui, encore une fois ils en étaient venus à la guerre et à des pensées sombres. Malgré les souvenirs pénibles, aucun d'eux ne sombra. Par leur lien, l'un comme l'autre ressentait la chaleur de ne pas être seul…de ne plus être seul.

« En soit, nos rêves ne sont peut-être pas si durs à atteindre…même si je ne suis pas…je ne devrais pas espérer une famille…des enfants méritent mieux que d'avoir un père comme moi, fini une nouvelle fois par dire Potter.

\- Tu plonges trop dans le mélodrame Potter, tu es le héros du monde sorcier je suis certain que n'importe quel gamin rêverait d'avoir un père adulé par tous.

\- J'ai tué, Malfoy, je suis comme _lui_ maintenant... »

Draco se figea, il ne lui avait fallu pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour comprendre que le « lui » dont parlait Potter n'était autre que le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé le faire ?

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Potter en se retournant vers lui

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé tuer ? répéta Draco d'un ton et d'une expression tout à fait neutres.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors tu n'es pas comme lui. » Conclu Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

Draco se retourna, laissant le temps à Potter de comprendre ce que venait de dire le blond. Finalement l'ex-Gryffondor se rassit, posant à nouveau son dos nu contre celui de son homologue.

Le sablier tinta la fin de leur rencontre et ils se levèrent sans un mot et sans se soucier de l'endroit ou pouvaient bien se trouver leurs tatouages.

S'en seraient-ils inquiétés qu'ils aurait vu les deux salamandres serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se réconforter dans le creux des reins de Draco.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Crodragon, se fut pour trouver Hermione en train de vivement réprimander un Ron qui visiblement n'avait pas fait ses devoirs à temps.

« Harry, j'espère que toi au moins tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant les deux âmes-sœurs entrer.

\- Je l'ai fini il y a trois jours. Répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Tu vois Ron ! Même Harry l'a fini alors que lui doit passer une bonne partie de ses matinées et ses soirées avec Draco ! Tempêta Hermione.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Granger ? répliqua froidement Draco.

\- Oh, et bien depuis que Harry t'appelles comme ça, on a fini par faire de même, répondit Hermione sans sourciller.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, _Potter_ ? répéta Draco en se retournant vers le brun.

\- Je… »Bégaya Harry avant de détourner les yeux.

Draco, plus rapide, lui attrapa le poignet et une vague de honte déferla sur lui. Harry, bien conscient que Draco percevait ses sentiments, finit par répondre tout en détachant son poignet de la prise du blond.

« Je t'appelle Draco depuis un moment, depuis que je ne te considère plus comme un ennemi ou un rival, depuis que je n'arrive plus à t'appeler Malfoy même dans ma tête !

\- Quelle honte, en effet, » ironisa Draco en faisant référence aux sentiments transmis par leur contact.

« Bien sûr que j'ai honte, tu continues à m'appeler Potter depuis tout ce temps !

\- C'est vrai Draco, pourquoi ne l'appellerais-tu pas Harry ? Après tout vous êtes amis non ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Je n'ai jamais appelé personne par son prénom.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu devais bien appeler tes amis par leurs prénoms ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami à prénommer.

\- Tu nous la joue victime, t'avais bien Crabbe et Goyle ou d'autres potes non ? répliqua Ron.

\- Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais été que des sous-fifres et je les ai toujours appelés par leurs noms de famille et Harry le sait. »

Draco fut une demi-seconde interloqué par le silence qui répondit à sa déclaration avant de se figer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire…

Il avait appelé Potter par son prénom…

Cela lui était venu si naturellement que cela en était choquant, il n'avait pas pensé l'appeler par son prénom, il avait juste pensé à lui et ce n'était pas « Potter » qui était sorti mais « Harry ».

Weasley le regardait avec un sourire satisfait, celui de Granger était un sourire entendu et celui de Har…Potter…et bien Potter avait le visage illuminé d'un sourire éclatant, apparemment ravi au plus haut point. Et Draco sentit sa poitrine gonfler de bonheur à la vue de ce sourire.

C'était étrange, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait les sentiments de Har…Potter sans le toucher, mais les seuls sentiments qu'il avait jusque-là perçus était une immense détresse mêlée de chagrin, pas du bonheur…

Ou était-ce juste lui qui était heureux de voir Har…Potter lui sourire ainsi ?

Non, le lien devait juste lui transmettre les émotions fortes voilà tout.

Etait-ce le fait qu'il l'appelle une fois par inadvertance par son prénom qui rendait le brun si heureux ? Il était stupide ou quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un prénom ! Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait appelé personne par son prénom et que lui-même trouvait cela plaisant de se faire appeler Draco plutôt que Malfoy, mais, franchement il ne pouvait pas être heureux à ce point, et lui n'était pas heureux de voir Potter heureux, c'aurait été trop…étrange.

Draco ne réalisa pas vraiment que Granger s'était à nouveau retourner vers Weasley pour le pousser à finir son devoir, qui était après tout pour le lendemain.

« Je pensais finir le devoir de défense avant d'aller me coucher, on le fait ensemble ? proposa finalement Har…Potter.

\- Si tu veux, mais n'espère pas que je t'aide dans les futurs devoirs de potion en échange, réplica froidement Draco.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un Serpentard moi ! Et puis je te proposais pas de t'aider à le faire, mais qu'on le fasse ensemble.

\- Au moins, les Serpentards ont le sens des affaires, réplica Draco, ce n'est pas en faisant tout par simple bonté d'âme que tu arriveras à tes fins.

\- Si tu le dis, en attendant ni toi ni moi ne sommes des Serpentards il me semble, il n'y a pas de calamars géant nageant devant les fenêtres ici.»

La déclaration d'Harry figea Draco : comment cet ancien Gryffondor pouvait-il être au courant qu'on pouvait voir nager le calamar géant des fenêtres de la salle commune des Serpentards ?

« - Comment un Gryffondor tel que toi a-t-il eu accès à la salle de MA maison Potter ?

\- C'est Harry, et…euh…disons que c'est une longue histoire…et puis c'est du passé…on y est allé qu'une fois…et c'était en deuxième année donc ça fait déjà un moment…

\- Le devoir de défense n'est que pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai donc tout mon temps…répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale digne de Rogue.

\- Et bien…enfin…euh…

\- J'ai tout mon temps mais si c'est pour t'entendre faire preuve d'autant de loquacité non merci, le coupa Draco en ouvrant son livre de défense.

\- Pendant notre deuxième année, il y a eu les attaques envers les nés-moldus et tout le monde me soupçonnait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard mais toi tu faisais partie des rares qui pensaient que non et avec Ron et Hermione on s'est dit que peut-être cela pouvait être toi l'héritier de Serpentard, alors on a voulu vérifier…Alors à l'aide de polynéctar concocté par Hermione, Ron et moi on a pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle pour pouvoir t'interroger sans que tu t'en doutes…c'est toi qui nous a fait rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard en fait…On s'est enfui après un peu moins d'une heure quand on a commencé à reprendre notre apparence ».

Draco dévisagea Potter en essayant de voir la moindre trace de mensonge, mais en dehors de ses joues rougies par la honte et de ses yeux fuyants il n'y trouva rien.

« Granger a fabriqué du polynéctar à l'âge de 12ans et Weasley et toi êtes entrés dans la salle commune des Serpentards et en êtes ressortis sous mes yeux sans que je ne le remarque ou n'importe qui d'autre… » résuma-t-il d'une voix bien plus choquée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Oui… »

Intérieurement Draco était étrangement fier d'apprendre que Potter ai pu être aussi « rusé », un peu comme si c'était lui qui avait commis cette prouesse.

« - Vous êtes-vous aussi amusez à vous rendre chez les Serdaigles et chez les Poufsouffles après cette escapade chez nous ?

\- Je suis allez dans la salle commune des Serdaigles quand je cherchais le dernier Horcruxe, mais jamais chez les Poufsouffles, répondit Harry d'un ton faussement badin.

\- Cherchais le quoi ? » répéta Draco interloqué.

Harry se figea. Il venait de sortir un nom qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa bouche, jamais ! Même avec la mort de Voldemort, moins de personne étaient au courant mieux cela était.

« - R…rien, bégaya Harry.

\- Potter…

\- C'est Harry, le reprit Harry sans réfléchir.

\- Potter…reprit Draco d'un ton glacial, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous, n'est-ce pas toi qui disais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on se cache des choses ?

\- Sauf…enfin ça ne te concerne pas…je veux dire c'est pas important… »

Draco se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Harry qui finit par céder.

« C'est le moyen par lequel Voldemort a survécu même après avoir été détruit en essayant de me tuer il y a 17ans. Les Horcruxes sont des objets ou des créatures vivantes dans lesquels on place un morceau de son âme. Ainsi, même si le corps est détruit, l'âme survit.

\- Et le seigneur des ténèbres avait créé un Horcruxe ?

\- Pas un…mais sept, et j'ai passé ma septième année avec Ron et Hermione à essayer de les retrouver pour les détruire.

\- Et vous avez réussi ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Oui, j'en avais déjà détruit un en deuxième année, c'était un carnet et c'était à cause de lui que la chambre des secrets avait été rouverte. Dumbledore avait détruit la bague des Gaunt pendant notre sixième année. Ensuite on a récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard au ministère que Ron a ensuite détruit. La coupe de Poufsouffle était dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts, et Hermione l'a détruit. Le diadème de Serdaigle était à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande et c'est Crabbe qui l'a détruit par le feudeymon et Neville a détruit le dernier qui était le serpent de Voldemort.

\- Cela ne fait que six, rétorqua Draco.

\- Oui…Voldemort n'avait au début créé « que » six Horcruxe en fait…il a lui-même détruit le septième sans même savoir qu'il avait existé.

\- Et c'était quoi, cet Horcruxe mystère ?

\- Moi. »

Draco se tut, il avait fait semblant de ne pas être choqué par l'explication de Harry, mais là c'était trop. Harry, l'élu, le survivant, le sauveur, celui-qui-a-vaincu, avait porté en lui un morceau d'âme du seigneur des ténèbres, son âme-sœur avait porté en elle l'âme répugnante du sorcier qui avait détruit sa famille et son enfance*.

« Le morceau d'âme a été détruit quand je me suis pris son _avada kadavra_. Tous les Horcruxes sont détruits et la dernière partie de son âme qui était dans son corps a été détruite aussi. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Draco frissonna. Non rien que l'idée de savoir que Harry avait partagé son corps avec l'âme de Voldemort, c'était répugnant.

Draco trop choqué d'apprendre qu'un morceau d'âme avait cohabité avec celle de son âme-sœur ne réalisa pas vraiment l'importance du secret qui venait de lui être révélé ni ce que les horcruxes pouvaient réellement représenter.

Non la seule chose qu'il retint était ce qui se rapportait directement à Harry.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 ***** l'âme répugnante du sorcier qui avait détruit sa famille et son enfance : _cette phrase correspond autant à Harry qu'à Draco d'où le flou de savoir à propos de qui est tourné cette phrase_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Avant la fin de la guerre, mon seul rêve était de devenir un animagus, que cela soit un oiseau et que je puisse m'envoler loin de tout. Et en un sens ça me plairait toujours bien…maintenant je veux juste vivre. » ***Faiiiit commmeuuu l'oiseauuuu ! Ca vit d'air pur et d'eau fraiche un oiseauuuu*** _[comment tuer un moment de confession très sérieux XD]_

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé tuer ? répéta Draco d'un ton et d'une expression tout à fait neutres.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors tu n'es pas comme lui. » Conclu Draco sur le ton de l'évidence. ***Gurisa approves*** _[tu m'en voie ravie :D]_

S'en seraient-ils inquiétés qu'ils aurait vu les deux salamandres serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se réconforter dans le creux des reins de Draco. ***Moooh trop mignonnes ces p'tites salamandres !***

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, _Potter_ ? répéta Draco en se retournant vers le brun. ***Méchant Draco ! Couché !***

Cela lui était venu si naturellement que cela en était choquant, il n'avait pas pensé l'appeler par son prénom, il avait juste pensé à lui et ce n'était pas « Potter » qui était sorti mais « Harry ». ***Bah au moins tu apprends vite, Draco***

Et Draco sentit sa poitrine gonfler de bonheur à la vue de ce sourire. ***Bah ouais benêt t'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt !***

(…)franchement il ne pouvait pas être heureux à ce point, et lui n'était pas heureux de voir Potter heureux, c'aurait été trop…étrange. ***Première phase qui mène à l'acceptation : le déni*** _[exactement XD]_

\- Le devoir de défense n'est que pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai donc tout mon temps…répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale digne de Rogue. ***Embrouille dans trois…***

\- Et bien…enfin…euh…

\- J'ai tout mon temps mais si c'est pour t'entendre faire preuve d'autant de loquacité non merci, le coupa Draco en ouvrant son livre de défense. ***Deux…***

(…)

c'est toi qui nous a fait rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard en fait…On s'est enfui après un peu moins d'une heure quand on a commencé à reprendre notre apparence ». ***Un…*** _[…et non Harry s'est livré avant l'engueulade ^^]_

Draco se tut, il avait fait semblant de ne pas être choqué par l'explication de Harry, mais là c'était trop. ***Aller, respire Draco, un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions***

Non rien que l'idée de savoir que Harry avait partagé son corps avec l'âme de Voldemort, c'était répugnant. ***Roooh tu ne vas pas recommencer à faire ton mec étriqué d'esprit !***

* * *

 _Suite le 19 Mai 2017_


	17. Animagi, animagus

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponses au review des no co'** :

 **zessa** : je comprends tout à fait tes sentiments vu que je suis moi-même une grande lectrice de fanfic, pour ce qui est d'Amaryllis je ne sais si je vais la faire intervenir de manière prononcée par la suite, mais en attendant j'ai écrit une petite biographie à la fin de ce chapitre

 **bluedark** : ta review e fait très plaisir, déjà je suis ravie que des personnes se lance dans la lecture de ma fic même plusieurs mois après son début. Et tous ces compliments me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. Que tu me complimente à la fois sur son fond original et sous sa forme je suis comblé et le fait que tu ai lu les 16 hapitres en deux jours, et bien je n'en suis qu'encore plus ravie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et merci encore !

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Ce chapitre aurait du être le chapitre 13, mais j'ai préféré prendre mon temps avant de l'introduire (avec quelques petites modifications), par contre si le chapitre 16 était le plus long chapitre de cette fic, celui-ci est le plus court désolée

-Merci encore et toujours à ma Bêta Gurisa pour son travail toujours aussi rapide et ses commentaires hilarants

* * *

 **Chaptre 17 : Animagi, animagus**

Ils finirent par aller se coucher sans avoir ne serait-ce que commencer leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

Draco finit par s'avouer qu'il était soulagé de savoir Harry libéré de l'âme souillée du seigneur des ténèbres et surtout soulagé qu'Harry le lui ai avoué sans censure.

Les cauchemars d'Harry furent particulièrement virulents cette nuit-là, surtout après avoir ramené tous ses souvenirs, mais il incita Draco à rester couché quand il vit ce dernier lui aussi éveillé.

Après avoir dormi seulement trois heures, il s'installa donc dans la salle commune pour lire _Les Différentes Espèces de dragon de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_. Mais il le finit rapidement et entreprit de s'avancer dans ses devoirs vu qu'il avait d'ores et déjà lu tous les livres qu'il avait en sa possession. Il se promit de passer à la bibliothèque pour aller en emprunter d'autres.

Draco fut, avec Hermione, un des premiers élèves à descendre et après avoir laissé un message à Ron, Harry descendit avec ses deux camarades pour prendre son petit déjeuner, dans le calme que procurait l'heure matinale.

Il ne se sentait pas plus fatigué que cela, mais le manque de sommeil le rendait toujours plus sensible à ce qui l'entourait et l'agitation de la Grande Salle aux heures de pointes n'était vraiment pas ce qui lui fallait dans ces cas-là.

D'ailleurs, l'attitude des élèves avait radicalement changée depuis qu'il côtoyait Draco de façon ouverte.

On murmurait sur leur passage, certains affichaient une expression de dégoût, d'autres (surtout les filles) d'envie et d'admiration, mais s'en était fini des hordes de fans…en vérité tout était redevenu assez normal.

Apparemment, l'attraction de Harry mêlée à la répulsion que provoquait Draco équilibrait les choses et personne n'osait s'approcher ou faire de commentaire. Après tout ils n'allaient pas insulter le sauveur du monde sorcier et n'allaient pas aduler un ex-mangemort.

Sans doute auraient-ils pu continuer à admirer Harry tout en ignorant Draco, mais l'ex-Serpentard était suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'au final tous choisissent la technique du retrait. Cela n'empêchait pas les regards de haine ou d'admiration, tantôt pour l'un tantôt pour l'autre, mais la vie d'Harry était redevenue bien plus calme à ce niveau-là.

Enfin, même Harry se doutait que la menace énoncée par Shafiq n'était pas une exception et que les élèves étaient plutôt comme le dragon qui dort en attente de trouver le bon moment pour sévir.

Alors après avoir bien petit-déjeuné et passé une heure et demie à discuter de leurs divers devoirs avec Draco, tous deux se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée.

Un cours qui, ils le savaient, allait être passionnant.

Les Crodragon attendaient avec impatience devant la porte de leur salle de cours pour leur double cours de Métamorphose.

Tous étaient assez excités car le professeur Llewelyn leur avait fait part qu'ils commenceraient la métamorphose humaine avancée à ce cours.

Contrairement au professeur Dopey, Harry aimait beaucoup le professeur Llewelyn. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Tonks, et pas seulement parce qu'elle aussi était métamorphage. Non, le professeur Llewelyn était une femme d'une trentaine d'année très dynamique et toujours souriante, mais un peu gamine sur les bords.

Passionnée par la métamorphose elle avait une approche totalement différente de la matière par rapport au professeur McGonagall, mais pas moins intéressante, au contraire cela en devenait presque drôle tant elle était passionnée.

Au premier cours elle avait transformé le banc sur lequel était assis Dean et Seamus en un énorme cochon qui les avait envoyés par terre sous les rires de toute la classe.

Puis elle leur avait montré ses talents de métamorphage, avant de transformer Ron en…belette.

Harry en avait eu les larmes aux yeux devant cette métamorphose un peu trop appropriée.

« Bonjour tout le monde, allez on s'assoit. Bien tout le monde est là ? Alors pour commencer je voudrais vous prévenir, nous allons parler d'un sujet que vous avez sans doute déjà abordé dans d'autres cours : les animagi. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagus ? »

Nombreuse furent les mains à se lever, même si la première à le faire fut comme toujours Hermione.

« Voyons…monsieur Londubat ?

\- Euuh et bien, les animagi sont des sorciers pouvant se transformer en un animal, mais ils ne choisissent pas leur animal, et il ne peut pas changer contrairement à la forme d'un patronus par exemple.

\- En effet, 5 points pour Crodragon. Autre chose à ajouter ? Miss Granger ?

\- La différence entre une métamorphose humaine en animal et être animagus est que l'animagus conserve ses capacités cognitives humaines, tandis que quelqu'un faisant une simple transformation animal n'aura que les capacités de réflexions de l'animal en question. De plus certaines recherches tendent à prouver qu'un animagus conserve des capacités propres à l'animal en lequel il se transforme même sous sa forme humaine, tel qu'une ouïe ou un odorat plus développé ou un goût plus prononcé pour la viande saignante. En outre la plupart des animagi peuvent prendre une seule forme animal, mais certains grands sorcier peuvent prendre deux formes.

\- C'est tout à fait exact 10 points de plus pour Crodragon. Avec tant d'exactitude, je n'ai plus rien à dire maintenant. Bien je sais que tout le monde connait au moins un animagus en la personne du professeur McGonagall, mais quelqu'un en connait-il d'autres ? »

A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde les trois membre du golden trio levèrent la main.

« Oh, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger voilà une surprise ! Et bien Mr Potter dites-moi qui connaissez-vous d'autre que notre chère directrice.

\- Et bien madame avec Ron et Hermione on en connait quatre autres, déclara Harry en souriant.

\- Quatre ! » S'exclamèrent les élèves en cœur avec le professeur Llewelyn.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, qui sentait ses joues rougir devant tant de regards braqués sur lui.

« Et bien voilà qui est surprenant, les animagi sont rare alors que vous en connaissiez autant…Et bien dites-moi qui sont-ils et en quoi ils se transforment ! s'exclama Llewelyn excitée comme une gamine.

\- Pour le premier, je pense qu'avec Ron et Hermione nous ne sommes pas les seuls à la connaitre, je crois que quelques anciens Serpentards l'ont côtoyée sous sa forme animale, déclara Harry en jetant un regard tranchant à Malfoy et ses camarades. Mais je pense que tout le monde a déjà au moins entendu son nom.

\- Cessez donc ce suspense et dites-nous de qui il s'agit !

\- Rita Skeeter, en scarabée.

\- La journaliste ? J'ignorais qu'elle était…et pour les autres ? demanda Llewelyn avec un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Peter Pettigrow, c'était un Mangemort, connu sous le nom de Queudver, il a vécu 12 ans sous sa forme d'animagus, un rat, se faisant appelé Croutard à ce moment-là. » **  
**

Si le professeur ne réagit pas plus que ça, les ex-Gryffondor se mirent à chuchoter bien au courant de la disparition du rat de Ron pendant leur troisième année. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le calme revienne dans la salle quand les ex-Gryffondor transmirent l'information aux autres Crodragons. Mais le professeur Llwellyn en grande curieuse incita Harry à continuer.

« Le troisième était mon parrain Sirius Black, qui se transformait en un chien semblable au sinistros. »

Nouveau chuchotement, de la part de toute la classe. Entendre que l'ex-Mangemort évadé d'Askaban était le parrain du Sauveur avait eu dont d'agiter les esprits encore plus que la découverte comme quoi un des animaux de compagnie des Gryffondor était en fait un animagus. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être submergé par une vague de tristesse de savoir son parrain ainsi vu par la population sorcière, même après sa mort. Mais il se reprit vite devant le regard de soutient de Ron et Hermione et celui artificiellement neutre de Draco. Le blond semblait presque aussi curieux que leur professeur de connaitre le dernier nom de la liste.

« Et le dernier ? demanda Llewelyn dont les longs cheveux avaient tourné au rouge sous l'effet de l'excitation.

\- James Potter, cerf. » Se contenta de répondre Harry avec un sourire retenu.

Le silence se fit. Pas besoin de préciser pour que tout le monde sache de qui parlait Harry et la forme de cerf de son patronus devenait révélatrice.

Harry se permit un regard vers Malfoy assis à l'autre bout de la classe. Pour une personne lambda son visage était toujours parfaitement dénué de toute émotion, mais Harry se rendit bien compte que les yeux de son ancienne Némésis étaient légèrement arrondis, visiblement il se retenait de faire la même mine surprise que ses camarades.

Certains avaient même la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Pas Draco, mais visiblement la dernière révélation l'avait impressionnée.

« Oh, j'oubliais, aucun des quatre n'est déclaré, mais bon ça ne peut plus vraiment causer de tort au trois dernier et la quatrième…et bien je compte sur votre discrétion.

\- En effet, vous avez eu une famille assez hors norme monsieur Potter. Donc comme l'ont dit monsieur Londubat et miss Granger au début du cours, les animagi sont des sorciers qui suite à un long entrainement acquièrent la capacité de se transformer en un animal, cet animal en plus de lui permettre de conserver des capacités de réflexions identiques à lorsque le sorcier est sous forme humaine, lui est propre et ne change jamais, si l'animagus se transforme en chat la première fois, il se transformera toujours en ce même chat, comme pour notre directrice, mais certain sorciers ont la capacité de prendre deux formes. C'est un fait très rare, mais c'est possible. Mais bon vu la réponse surprenante que j'ai eu pour les animagi que vous connaissez je peux me permettre de vous demander si vous connaissez un double animagus ? »

La main de Ron se leva et Harry se sentit blêmir.

« Vraiment, je crois que vous allez devenir ma classe préférée, plaisanta Llewelyn, voyons monsieur Weasley ?

\- Ron et moi en connaissons un, répondit Hermione à sa place, mais comme il n'est pas déclaré je pense qu'il préfèrerait qu'on se taise.

\- Oh je vois, souri le professeur, pouvez-vous au moins nous dire qu'elles sont ses formes ?

\- Serpent, genre une sorte de cobra noir, et un loup noir.

\- Deux créatures dangereuses, mais qui savent se faire discrètes, et surtout absolument fascinantes, » commenta le professeur en posant son regard sur Harry.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

(…)en vérité tout était redevenu assez normal. *** « assez » donc autant que cela puisse être quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on traine avec Draco Malfoy donc en gros on attire quand même les regards de tous ¨Poudlard. Mais quelle célébrité, vraiment !*** _[c'est exactement ça XD, tout le monde les regarde…mais bon ils ont l'habitude XD]_

(…)après tout ils n'allaient pas insulter le sauveur du monde sorcier et n'allait pas aduler un ex-mangemort. ***Courage Draco, courage***

Enfin, même Harry se doutait que la menace énoncée par Shafiq n'était pas une exception et que les élèves étaient plutôt comme le dragon qui dort en attente de trouver le bon moment pour sévir. ***Musique de film à suspense…***

Enfin, même Harry se doutait que la menace énoncée par Shafiq n'était pas une exception et que les élèves étaient plutôt comme le dragon qui dort en attente de trouver le bon moment pour sévir. ***De vrais serpents…***

Tous étaient assez excités car le professeur Llewelyn ***Essayer de prononcer ce nom à voix haute, super vite, cinq fois de suite !*** _[c'est vrai que ça parait dur mais en fait ça se lit Elle-vé-laine]_

Passionnée par la métamorphose elle avait une approche totalement différente de la matière par rapport au professeur McGonagall, mais pas moins intéressante, au contraire cela en devenait presque drôle tant elle était passionnée. ***C'est comme ça qu'on aime apprendre !***

Au premier cours elle avait transformé le banc sur lequel était assis Dean et Seamus en un énorme cochon qui les avait envoyés par terre sous les rires de toute la classe. ***Enorme j'aurais trop voulu voir ça xD*** Puis elle leur avait montré ses talents de métamorphage, avant de transformer Ron en…belette. ***Ce surnom prend ainsi tout son sens !***

De plus certaines recherches tendent à prouver qu'un animagus conserve des capacités propres à l'animal en lequel il se transforme même sous sa forme humaine, tel qu'une ouïe ou un odorat plus développé ou un goût plus prononcé pour la viande saignante. ***Hum miam, merci Hermione***

\- Peter Pettigrow, c'était un Mangemort, connu sous le nom de Queudver, il a vécu 12 ans sous sa forme d'animagus, un rat, se faisant appelé Croutard à ce moment-là. » ***Cache-toi Ron, cache-toi***

Pas besoin de préciser pour que tout le monde sache de qui parlait Harry et la forme de cerf de son patronus devenait révélatrice. ***Hé ouais les gars ! On a la classe ou on l'a pas !***

* * *

 _ **La biographie d'Amaryllis Shafiq :**_

Je suis d'une famille illustre qui est depuis des générations placée à **Serpentard**.

Mon père travaille pour **Gringotts** et ma mère est **médicomage**.

Ma mère est elle aussi d'une illustre famille française, mais a forcé mon père à accepter de la laisser travailler, car plus qu'un travail c'est une vocation pour elle, mon père a fini par lui accorder ce droit tant que cela n'empêchait pas ma mère de faire ses devoirs de mère et d'épouse. Ainsi a-t-elle travaillé de nuit pour pouvoir pratiquer son métier tout en s'occupant de ma sœur ainée et moi-même.

Ma sœur **Bromélia** ( _c'est aussi le nom d'une fleur_ ) de trois ans mon ainée est allée comme le reste de ma famille à **Serpentard**.

Mon père n'est pas le plus tolérant des sorciers et a toujours souhaité que ma sœur et moi fassions de grandes études et accédions à des métiers de prestiges dignes de notre rang de **sang-pur**. Ainsi ma répartition ne lui a guère plut.

Ma mère a bien plus facilement accepté ma répartition à Serdaigle que mon père, même si il a malgré tout, et à mon plus grand étonnement, fini par me dire que l'important était ma réussite scolaire et que si je me sentais plus à ma place à Serdaigle qu'à Serpentard c'était le plus important.

De nature **curieuse** et **solitaire** , je rêve souvent de vivre une vie entourée d'amies de confiance, mais en même temps j'aime passer mon temps seule à écrire, lire ou à observer les gens. J'aime surtout voir les **liens** qui unissent les personnes entre elles, les voir se faire et se défaire inlassablement.

L'un d'entre eux m'a d'ailleurs fasciné dès mon entré en première année, celui unissant le prince des Serpentard au Survivant. Deux garçons de deux ans mes aînés qui ont toujours été unis par un lien très fort les poussant à ne pas pouvoir s'ignorer, je ne sais comment ils en sont venus à chercher le conflit plutôt que l'amitié, mais leur lien a définitivement changé cette année.

Je vous mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas moi-même changé après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, tout le monde a changé. Les enfants ont du mal à rester des enfants et les adolescents sont aujourd'hui des adultes. Mais ces deux-là n'ont pas juste changé dans leur esprit, mais aussi dans leur cœurs et dans leur âmes. Alors quand des Serpentards ont fait appel aux enfants sang-pur pour une histoire de vengeance face à un traitre à son sang, je n'ai pu freiner ma curiosité en déduisant que tout ceci avait surement quelque chose à voir avec les anciens princes des Serpentards et des Gryffondors.

Mais la menace était bien plus sérieuse et je me suis défait un instant de mon rôle habituel **d'observateur** pour les mettre en garde. Le lien qui les unit est bien trop profond et pur pour que je reste insensible à cela. Ils sont juste adorables ensemble en plus !

* * *

 _Suite le 26 Mai_


	18. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Emmyy** : du suspens dans le chapitre 17 ? Bon pas désolée pour le chapitre 18...Mais ravie qu'il 'ai plut ^^

 **nathydemon** : Ron et Hermione des animagi ?Et bien non ^^ mais l'idée aurait été cool

 **bluedark** : Une histoire palpitante ? Voilà un compliment encore une fois très plaisant :D. En effet ce chapitre est assez mélancolique, mais je pense que toute l'histoire va être imprégnée de cette mélancolie, la guerre n'est fini que depuis peu et on n'oublie pas le passé, même en vivant pleinement son présent. Je veux que ma fiction ne soit pas sombre tout en gardant cette part réaliste du à la situation d'après-guerre. Sinon, je suis ravie que l'identité du double animagus soit aussi flagrante malgré le non-dit :D

 **Guest** : ravie que le choix t'ai plut et que toi aussi tu ai su percé le non-dit

* * *

 **Note :**

-c'est la seconde fois que mon cœur agit en harmonie avec celui de Harry, malheureusement l'émoi de ce dernier étant loin de la dernière fois me voilà déprimée, avec les larmes aux yeux XD.

-Je ne l'ai pas notifié avant mais voilà trois chapitres que le compteur de review a dépassé les **200 reviews** et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement émue et fière, **merci à vous tous** , ceux qui lisent ma fiction depuis le début, ceux qui l'ont découverte plus tard, ceux qui laissent une review que de temps en temps, ceux qui en laissent à chaque fois et même les lecteurs fantômes ceux qui ne laissent pas de messages mais qui sont quand même là qui ont le courage de lire une fiction en cours, merci car sans vous cette fiction n'aurait pas d'intérêt et je n'aurais pas le courage de l'écrire. Merci pour ce soutien et ces reviews toute plus encourageantes les unes que les autres et bien sûr merci à ma bêta, **Gurisa** , qui supporte mes erreurs et approximations ainsi que mes retards.

 **Note de la bêta : Merci chers petits lecteurs ! Car si vous ne lisiez pas, il n'y aurait pas de fiction et donc logiquement pas de bêta (oui, oui je ne pense qu'à mes fesses !). Merci pour Amelink qui s'investit beaucoup dans sa fiction, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle est lue ! Et merci à toi Amelink de me laisser te corriger et faire mes petits commentaires plus ou moins drôles ! Et les erreurs et approximations j'en ai vu des biens pires ! Pour les retards, je crois que je ne suis pas bien mieux )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** un pas en avant deux pas en arrière

Le regard que lui avait lancé Draco avait figé Harry. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à voir cette expression de trahison dans les yeux gris de son ancienne Némésis.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Draco s'était levé ignorant Harry et les autres pour finir par lui lancer ce regard blessé avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry se sentait mal, il se sentait triste et en colère, blessé et trahi.

Il lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens.

C'était la première fois qu'il les ressentait sans le toucher, mais ces sentiments n'étaient assurément pas les siens, mais ceux de Draco.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi le blond se sentait-il ainsi.

Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Parce qu'il avait compris ce qui n'avait pas été dit pendant le cours de métamorphose, ce que Harry ne lui avait pas avoué et que cela le blessait ? C'était idiot, c'était justement pour ne pas le blesser qu'il…

Plongé dans ses pensées il n'ait pas vraiment prêté attention à où il allait et avait fini par rentrer dans un des élèves qui attendait devant la classe de potion.

Lorsqu'Harry leva la tête pour s'excuser son regard se plongea dans les prunelles couleur tempête de son âme sœur. Il eut l'impression qu'on enfonçait un pieu dans son cœur lorsqu'il revit l'expression blessée mêlée de colère de Draco.

Pourtant le blond ne dit rien tournant le dos à Harry comme si de rien était et entrant dans la salle au moment où Slughorn arrivait.

Bien qu'ils partageaient leur paillasse, Draco ne parla pas plus ni ne le regarda durant les deux heures de potions.

Il en fut de même toute la journée, Harry avait beau essayer de capter le regard du blond, l'apostropher pour qu'il lui parle ou même lui lancer des pics, Draco l'ignora à chaque fois, se détournant de lui comme s'il était invisible.

Harry commençait à en avoir marre de cette attitude. D'accord il avait compris, Draco lui en voulait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme ça. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas plutôt que de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Harry fut finalement convaincu que Draco dépassait les bornes quand le blond ne se présenta pas à la salle sur demande le soir même.

Passablement irrité, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de frapper la tête blonde qui se tenait devant lui dans la salle commune des Crodrangons. Il était encore assez tôt et la salle était bondée, ce qui n'arrêta pas le moins du monde Harry.

« Malfoy tu va ramener tes fesses plutôt que d'agir comme un abrutit ! L'interpela Harry.

\- Comme si j'allais obéir Potter, je ne suis pas ton chien. De plus je n'ai aucune envie de supporter ta sale gueule alors va plutôt pavaner devant ta basse-cour, je suis sûr que la belette et le castor seront ravis, répliqua ironiquement Malfoy.

\- Mais oui, toujours à insulter plutôt qu'agir, si tu as un problème avec moi Malfoy dit le moi plutôt que de fuir !

\- Et bien oui, j'ai problème Potter, j'en peux plus de voir ta sale face de balafré tous les jours, alors va te faire voir, finit par s'énerver Malfoy.

\- Ça serait un plaisir mais je crois que tu oublies qu'on… »

Hermione prompte à réagir s'était empressée de lancer une _silentium bulla_ évitant ainsi toute révélation impromptue, le reste de la salle ne put donc pas entendre la suite ne voyant que les anciens rivaux se crier dessus comme les années précédentes.

« -…est liés et que même si je le voulais on ne pourrait pas s'ignorer, alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui te gêne qu'on en finisse avec ces enfantillages ! cria Harry.

\- Mais bien sûr c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui préfère mentir pour bien me foutre de ta gueule après, ah mais oui, j'oubliais Saint-Potter est bien trop bon pour être un abrutit ! Tu as dû être ravi de voir que mon putain de Patronus prenait la forme d'une de tes formes animagus, parce que oui monsieur est un animagus et s'est bien omis de le dire devant le pauvre petit Draco qui rêve d'en être un, mais est tellement minable par rapport à monsieur le grand Potter le double-animagus. Tu comptais me le dire quand ? A notre mariage ? Je préfère me laisser mourir que d'avoir à supporter un minable tel que toi ! Finit par hurler Malfoy.

\- C'était pour te protéger putain ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser et puis je ne suis pas…oh et puis merde ! J'en ai rien à faire t'es qu'un abrutit sans cervelle et totalement imperméable aux sentiments d'autrui ! S'exclama Harry entre la supplique et la colère.

\- Me protéger, mais oui bien sûr c'est ce que fait saint-Potty après tout, se sacrifier et protéger ! La bonne blague ! C'est aussi pour protéger les gens que tu n'as dit à personne que t'avais un morceau de l'âme répugnante du seigneur des ténèbres dans le crâne ? Ce n'est pas plutôt pour te protéger toi que tu fais tout ça ? Et qui me dit que cette souillure n'a pas bousillé ton cerveau ?

\- Mais bien sûr et si ça se trouve c'est avec Voldemort que t'as un lien d'âme ! Ironisa Harry.

\- Ne dis pas son nom ! S'énerva Malfoy.

\- Encore peur Malfoy ? Mais ton ancien maitre il est 6 pieds sous terre tu sais ! Et papa est bien caché derrière ses barreaux, il n'y a plus que toi, tout seul, le pauvre petit héritier au cœur de glace et sans amis. Ironisa narquoisement Harry.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être comme ça ? De pouvoir ressentir les choses qu'à moitié ? Surtout quand j'ai un accès direct à tes foutus sentiments exacerbés ! s'énerva encore Malfoy.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute si t'es un être insensible? Va plutôt te plaindre à tes parents Malfoy, pas à moi. De toute façon ton père est un connard et ta mère une idiote ! Lâcha Harry.

\- N'insulte pas ma mère Potter. Répliqua Malfoy les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais gêné toi ! Répondit Harry plus hargneux que jamais.

\- Tes parents sont morts, ils en ont rien à foutre de ce que je dis, ma mère est en vie et tu lui dois la tienne, tu as une dette de vie à son égard alors ne t'avise pas de l'insulter à nouveau. Continua Malfoy d'un ton de plus en plus froid.

\- C'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts que moi je m'en fou, par contre de ta mère ça j'en ai rien à faire, elle peut se la mettre où je pense sa dette de vie ! Le défia Harry avec colère.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce genre de jeu Potter…répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'en rien à faire de ton avis Malfoy, et puis tu sais quoi va te faire foutre !

\- Avec plaisir mais pas avec toi tu peux en être certain. »

Sur ces mots Malfoy fit volteface.

Harry fulminait et les derniers mots du blond le rendaient encore plus en colère.

Malfoy était son âme-sœur il était hors de question qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Il était à lui, et même si il n'avait aucune envie de le toucher il restait à lui !

Le lendemain matin Harry était épuisé, mais s'en moquait bien. Il n'allait pas supplier Malfoy et de toute façon n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et encore moins de le toucher. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures, mais il s'en moquait bien et il se rendit seul à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent il se mit à pester sur Malfoy sous le regard réprobateur de la brune et perdu du petit-ami de cette dernière.

Luna qui était arrivée un peu après eux, s'était installée face à Harry et lui lançait un regard un peu triste.

Mais Harry ne décolérait pas. A la moindre occasion Malfoy et lui se lancèrent insultes sur insultes, toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres. En plus chacun avait désormais des armes de plus pour blesser l'autre à cause des confidences qu'ils s'étaient faites dans la salle sur demande.

Ainsi Malfoy se mit à appeler Harry « Potty l'elfe de maison pour moldu » ce à quoi Harry répondait « la fouine sans ami » ou autres joyeusetés.

Malfoy était retourné auprès des autres anciens Serpentards pour le plus grand bonheur de ces derniers, ainsi le blond se retrouva bien vite avec Parkinson pendue à son bras et Zabini planté à ses côtés. Pourtant d'un regard, Hermione comprit que l'ex-Serpentard à la peau basanée n'était pas vraiment ravi de ce retour en arrière.

L'ambiance au dortoir que partageait les ex-Gryffondors et Malfoy était des plus électrique, tous préférant ignorer le blond ou lancer un sort de silence sur les deux ennemis pour les faire taire.

Le week-end passa, puis la semaine. Harry comme Draco étaient devenus insupportables de par leurs disputes et leur mauvaise humeur constante. Même Pansy Parkison ne supportait plus l'humeur massacrante de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fiancé. En plus de cela les deux sorciers étaient devenus presque pareils à des cracmols tant leur niveau magique avait baissé.

Le matin du second samedi de séparation entre les deux Némésis, Ron se leva tôt impatient de reprendre les entrainements de Quidditch qui avaient été retardés le temps mettre en place de nouvelles sécurités sur le terrain.

Il fut surprit de voir le rideau d'Harry encore tiré. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le début de l'entrainement et Harry en tant que capitaine d'équipe avait pour habitude de s'y rendre en avance. Sans doute était-il fatigué à cause du lien avec Malfoy.

Le rouquin enjamba donc ses affaires pour aller réveiller Harry.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit Harry, étendu sur son lit le teint cadavérique et la poitrine se soulevant à peine.

Ron s'empressa d'aller chercher Hermione, hurlant en bas des escaliers des dortoirs pour fille. Lorsqu'il la vit descendre en chemise de nuit il ne pensa même pas à laisser trainer son regard sur la tenue assez dénudée et lui cria qu'Harry avait un problème. Les deux amis s'empressèrent de retourner au dortoir. Pendant ce temps-là Dean, Seamus et Neville s'étaient levés et essayaient de réveiller Harry sans succès.

Hermione les fit sortir en vitesse les menaçant de sa baguette tandis que Ron essayait de contenir les curieux attirés par les cris qu'il avait poussés pour appeler Hermione.

Hermione regarda Harry seulement quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le lit en face de celui de son ami. Les rideaux tirés lui confirmèrent qu'elle était surement dans le vrai. Ainsi se leva-t-elle sous le regard perdu de Ron qui était parvenu à fermer la porte aux intrus.

Elle s'avança du lit à baldaquin et ouvrit le rideau pour découvrir un Draco encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et dans la même position figée qu'Harry, respirant à peine et surement inconscient.

« Ron il faut qu'on porte Harry jusqu'au lit de Draco mais avant aide moi à leur enlever leur T-shirt, déclara-t-elle finalement, vite ! »

Ron qui était resté la bouche ouverte de stupeur finit par se presser, obéissant à la sorcière dont le regard décidé était sans appel.

« Je lance un _mobilicorpus_ ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne préfère pas, qui sait ce que la magie aurait comme effet, il vaut mieux le faire à la main.

\- Ok, je prends sa tête. »

Ainsi, c'est tant bien que mal que Hermione et Ron portèrent Harry jusqu'au lit de Draco.

Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, à peine Harry fut-il allongé contre Draco que le blond passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun qui en réponse se blottit tout contre lui.

Tous deux avaient presque instantanément reprit un souffle et une couleur normal.

Le couple laissa les deux garçons tendrement enlacés. Craignant le moment de leur réveil tout en espérant un retour à la normale pour les deux liés.

Personne ne les vit de la matinée et lorsque Ron alla se changer avant l'heure du déjeuner les deux âmes-sœurs étaient toujours profondément endormies.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques ainsi enlacés, l'un à la peau aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, l'autre à la peau halée, tous deux de même taille, front contre front, les cheveux presque blancs et les cheveux d'un noir corbeau entremêlés sur l'oreiller.

Un peu avant le diner, ce sont des cris de colère qui confirmèrent le réveil des deux garçons.

Soupirant face à la stagnation de la situation Hermione et Ron se laissèrent crier dessus par un Harry fou de rage d'avoir été ainsi manipulé.

« Harry, Draco et toi étiez à moitié morts ! finit par s'exclamer Ron.

\- Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom. Répliqua Harry.

\- Harry, je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas qu'il t'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit que tu étais un animagus, alors que tu voulais lui épargner une tristesse de plus, mais cette querelle n'a pas de sens ! Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre !

\- Je sais ça !s'exclama Harry, mais c'est lui qui agit comme un imbécile !

\- Harry va lui parler, excuse toi et explique lui pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit, pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne.

\- Je ne peux pas…je… »

Harry finit par prendre sa tête dans les mains, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Après avoir dormi dans les bras de Draco il se sentait l'esprit plus clair et s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi face à la colère de son âme sœur.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Draco lui en voulait autant.

Il se sentait las, fatigué et triste face à cette colère qu'il ressentait toujours en provenance de Draco.

Il n'arriva pas à se résoudre à lui parler et lorsque vint l'heure du diner il préféra l'ignorer, s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table avec ses amis.

Neville et les autres s'inquiétèrent de ce qui s'était passé le matin, mais Harry balaya leurs questions d'un geste de main.

Quand soudain des cris retentirent à l'autre extrémité de la table des Crodragon.

Harry fut un des premiers à se lever lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde le corps parcouru de spasme se tenant la gorge avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« DRACO ! »hurla-t-il

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Draco s'était levé ignorant Harry et les autres pour finir par lui lancer ce regard blessé avant de quitter la pièce. ***Ca sent les ennuiiiiiiis*** _[tellement XD]_

Lorsqu'Harry leva la tête pour s'excuser son regard se plongea dans les prunelles couleur tempête de son âme sœur. ***Helloho***

Bien qu'ils partageaient leur paillasse, Draco ne parla pas plus ni ne le regarda durant les deux heures de potions. ***Draco, dans toute sa maturité, nous fait un gros caca boudin*** _[Je ne te le fais pas dire XD]_

Il n'avait qu'à lui dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas plutôt que de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans. ***On est d'accord***

Hermione prompte à réagir s'était empressée de lancer une _silentium bulla_ évitant ainsi toute révélation impromptue, ***Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent*** _[Hermione quoi ^^]_

…Tu comptais me le dire quand ? A notre mariage ? ***Wow t'en es déjà là dans ta tête ?*** _[N'oublions pas que ce sont des âmes-sœurs, ils ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre et leur lien est un lien mélioratif càd d'amour donc…et bien c'est plus une réflexion réaliste qu'autre chose XD, même si c'est vrai que ça sort un peu de nulle part XD, mais bon ce qu'on dit pas quand on est énervé]_

…Et qui me dit que cette souillure n'a pas bousillé ton cerveau ? ***Du Malfoy tout craché…*** _[cool ! Parce qu'est-ce que ça été dur de trouver des insultes pour l'engeulade…je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire que mes personnages soient « méchants »]_

…Et papa est bien caché derrière ses barreaux, il n'y a plus que toi, tout seul, le pauvre petit héritier au cœur de glace et sans amis. Ironisa narquoisement Harry. ***Aïe ça fait mal…***

Malfoy était son âme-sœur il était hors de question qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Il était à lui, et même si il n'avait aucune envie de le toucher il restait à lui ! ***Possessif en toutes circonstances***

* * *

 _Suite le 2 Juin 2017 (désolée javais oublié de l'écrire dans la dernière upload du chapitre)  
_


	19. Ne me quitte pas…

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponses aux review des non-co' :**

 **Babylon** : Haha désolée en ce moment les chapitres finissent en cliffhanger XD et oui leur engeulade vient juste d'un simple non-dit, mais c'est malheureusement souvent ça dans les couples. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre 19 te plaira tout autant et merci pour ta review et ton soutien

 **Zessa** : un baiser d'amour…haha pas pour tout de suite XD

 **Psycho Porcinet** : et bien je te laisse découvrir ce qui lui arrive ce chapitre-ci

* * *

 **Notes** :

-Désolée je suis un peu en retard pour la publication du chapitre

-Désolée, ce chapitre est très court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire une coupure autre part que là.

-Un petit merci spécial à **Daelyaa** qui m'a laissé 17 reviews en une journée (presque une review par chapitre et pas des petites review en plus!) je dois dire que me retrouver avec plus de 20 review d'un coup en me levant, ça m'a fait vraiment hyper plaisir, surtout que beaucoup m'ont bien fait rire XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Ne me quitte pas…**

 _« DRACO ! »_

Toutes les fenêtres de la Grande Salle explosèrent en même temps sous la pression de la vague magique que dégagea Harry, mais le brun ne le remarqua pas un seul instant. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui telle une tempête déchainée, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était son âme-sœur à terre, le visage livide et le corps raide.

Après d'infimes secondes, Harry se précipita vers le corps inerte de Draco.

Si ce n'est Harry, personne n'avait fait un geste, tous étaient autant choqués par l'effondrement soudain de l'ex-Mangemort que par la réaction hors-norme du Sauveur.

Harry atteint à une vitesse surhumaine le blond, s'accroupissant avec désespoir auprès du corps à l'apparence cadavérique.

Quand finalement plusieurs personnes dont Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent pour aider Harry qui tenait son blond contre lui, ils furent repoussés par une onde de magie.

«N'approchez pas ! hurla Harry, Je vous interdis d'approcher ! Et que celui ou ceux qui sont responsables de ça préparent leur testament car ils en auront besoin une fois que je les aurai trouvés, et croyez-moi je les trouverai ! »

La colère d'Harry ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau, sa magie incontrôlée brulait l'épiderme de ceux qui s'approchaient trop.

Mais sa détresse était telle que Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte le moins du monde, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Non, tout ce qui lui importait était que Draco était inanimé sur le sol et que même en le touchant il ne ressentait aucune émotion supplémentaire.

Draco était mort…

Son âme-sœur l'avait quitté.

Draco était parti alors que lui et Harry étaient en froid.

Jamais ils n'auraient la possibilité de se réconcilier.

« Harry ! cria Hermione en se rapprochant le plus possible, Il n'est pas mort ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

Sur ces mots, Harry regarda réellement le corps inerte dans ses bras.

C'était infime, mais sa poitrine se soulevait. Harry pensa un instant que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique et finit par poser sa main sur la poitrine de son âme-sœur.

Les battements de cœur qu'il perçut étaient intenses mais irréguliers et sans un regard pour les autres Harry se releva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Personne n'avait bougé, et tous finirent par suivre du regard Harry sortant Draco dans ses bras, un bras passé derrière ses genoux et l'autre serrant ses épaules, la tête du blond tout contre sa poitrine.

Hermione et Ron voulurent le suivre mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'approcher avec la magie pulsante autour du brun.

Professeurs comme élèves restèrent muets face à cette situation, incapables de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte avec fracas sous l'effet d'une onde magique non contrôlée, Harry se mit à hurler contre l'infirmière absente alors qu'un élève était en danger de mort.

Et c'est une madame Pomfresh, une fourchette toujours à la main, qui arriva en courant de ses quartiers.

Elle s'apprêta à réprimander Harry lorsqu'elle vit Draco.

« Dépêchez-vous de le poser là ! Ordonna-t-elle en désignant le lit le plus proche,

\- Il s'est écroulé pendant qu'il mangeait, informa Harry d'une voix mécanique avant de poser Draco sans pour autant lâcher la main du blond.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez-vous éloigner de mon patient, votre magie m'empêche de l'approcher et je ne pourrai en aucun cas le soigner en étant ainsi tenue à distance. »

Harry dévisagea un instant l'infirmière avant de fermer les yeux la main toujours agrippée à Draco.

Petit à petit la magie bouillonnante du brun reflua permettant à Mme Pomfresh de s'approcher.

Elle lança un regard noir à Harry pour qu'il s'éloigne, mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un cil et pour une fois le dragon de l'infirmerie se résigna.

Elle lança un rapide sors de diagnostique avant d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

Le corps entier du blond était en train de lâcher et seul son noyau magique était encore intact, mais si elle ne faisait rien cela n'allait pas être le cas très longtemps.

Elle dû donc se résigner à lancer un sort de stase en attendant qu'un médicomage spécialisé puisse venir.

Lorsqu'elle lança le sortilège, Harry sursauta et toisa l'infirmière avec colère.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ! Je ne ressens plus sa magie !

\- J'ignore pourquoi d'ordinaire vous la ressentez monsieur Potter, mais sachez que je n'ai fait que placer monsieur Malfoy en état de stase, son corps entier lâchait et je ne peux rien faire seule. Le sortilège a stoppé l'avancée de ce qui ronge monsieur Malfoy en attendant qu'on puisse le soigner sans le mettre encore plus en danger. Son corps entier est mis en pause, il ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus, mais même s'il semble mort il est juste en stase.

\- Harry ! » cria Hermione qui venait de passer le pas de la porte.

Mais le jeune brun ne détourna pas un seul instant son regard du corps inerte et Hermione et Ron furent éjectés de l'infirmerie par une madame Pomfresh déjà contrariée de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même avec Harry.

« Bien, monsieur Potter, il est assez évident que vous êtes proche de monsieur Malfoy, sachant qu'il n'a pas de famille pouvant venir à son chevet et qu'il risque de rester ainsi un petit moment je vous autorise à rester ici. Vos amis devront attendre au moins demain et pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. Compris ? Mon infirmerie n'est pas un quai de gare, je vous autorise exceptionnellement à rester, mais cela vous concerne vous seul.

\- Il est de toute façon hors de question que je reste loin de lui. Surtout si vous n'êtes pas capable de le soigner…Est-ce que vous savez au moins la raison de son état ?

\- Merci de ne pas me parler sur ce ton monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici dans mon infirmerie et je peux très bien vous en refuser l'accès peu importe votre point de vu. Je ne peux en effet rien faire pour monsieur Malfoy en l'état mais je sais parfaitement ce qui lui arrive : monsieur Malfoy a ingéré une quantité non négligeable d'un poison nommé Nectar de l'enfer. C'est un poison qui attaque l'intégralité des organes et tissus internes de celui qui l'a ingéré, avant de s'attaquer au noyau de sa magie, le menant vers une mort lente et douloureuse. Les effets ne sont pas visibles à l'œil nu vu que le corps de la victime semble plongé dans le coma, mais en vérité la personne subit toute les douleurs qu'entrainent le poison. C'est un produit particulièrement cruel d'autant plus qu'il est incolore et inodore. Il est bien sur interdit et donc presque impossible à se procurer. »

Harry fit un signe de tête en simple signe qu'il avait bien assimilé ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit, mais ne détourna toujours pas le regard du visage pâle de son âme-sœur. Sa main se resserra sur celle de Draco et il laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue.

Il ne s'aperçu même pas que Mme Pomfresh l'avait laissé seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste arriva, il fit le même diagnostique que l'infirmière de Poudlard et prescrit diverses potions dont certaines devaient être brassées spécialement pour l'occasion car ni l'hôpital ni l'école ne les avaient en réserve. Ainsi il fut préconisé de laisser Draco en stase pour une semaine complète en attendant que toutes les potions soient prêtes.

Au plus grand désarroi de l'infirmière, Harry ne quitta pas une seule fois le chevet de Draco, dormant à peine, somnolant sur sa chaise la main toujours agrippée à celle de Draco.

Il ne mangeait pas plus.

Il resta ainsi dans un parfait mutisme, ne répondant que par des signes de tête lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était seul avec Draco, Harry n'avait de cesse que de lui parler, le suppliant pour qu'il lui pardonne, s'excusant pour ses mensonges par omissions, s'excusant pour l'avoir laissé être empoisonné, maudissant ceux qui avaient fait ça, et surtout le priant encore et encore de survivre, de ne pas se laisser mourir.

Ron et Hermione passèrent chaque jour avant les cours essayant de réconforter Harry sans prêter attention au regard tranchant de l'infirmière.

Luna passa aussi de temps en temps, parlant par énigmes à un Harry bien incapable de comprendre ses élucubrations, mais malgré tout pas insensible à la douce voix de l'ex-Serdaigle.

Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson passèrent aussi, le premier salua cordialement Harry et sans un mot plaça sa main sur l'épaule du blond en signe de soutien avant de repartir.

Parkinson fut bien moins sobre et s'écroula sur Draco pour déverser un torrent de larmes et de morve tout en hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son fiancé.

Ce qui lui valut d'être projetée de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie par la magie d'un Harry plus qu'énervé.

La jeune femme à tête de pékinois finit par se faire éjecter de l'infirmerie et Harry eu le droit à un sermon qu'il n'entendit pas le moins du monde, son esprit entier tourné vers la protection du blond face à la menace que représentait l'ex-Serpentarde.

Si Amaryllis Shafiq passa aussi, personne ne s'en rendit compte. La jeune fille attristée de voir que son avertissement n'avait pas suffi, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus et passa tous les soirs, envoyant des ondes apaisantes via sa magie à Harry, malheureuse de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de le soutenir dans l'ombre.

Chaque jour, l'infirmière et les amis du brun n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter de prendre soin de lui, de manger, de dormir, de se laver, bref de lâcher la main du blond et de quitter l'infirmerie ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Mais Harry les ignorait gardant son regard peiné sur le corps en stase.

C'était si difficile de voir ce corps sans vie devant lui. Draco n'était pas mort et pourtant il ne respirait pas, sa peau était aussi froide que du verre et son cœur n'émettait pas le moindre battement. Il était en pause et pourtant rien n'indiquait que le corps pouvait se remettre à vivre.

La cinquième nuit, Harry, à bout, continuait à abreuver le blond inconscient d'un discours quelque peu incohérent. De la colère il était petit à petit passé à la tristesse, et en cette cinquième nuit sa tristesse avait muté en une profonde détresse.

« S'il te plaît Draco, je ne saurai pas quoi faire si tu n'étais plus là….Sans toi je ne peux pas être Harry…Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis juste Harry…Ne me laisse pas seul… Ne pars pas…Je suis tellement désolé…S'il te plaît ne pars pas sans que je n'ai pu m'excuser en face…s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas…Draco…Je suis désolé…Draco…Ne pars pas…Je t'aime… »

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues imbibant le haut de pyjama du garçon endormi, qui était bien inconscient de l'état de son âme sœur et des mots qu'il lui disait.

Harry, le visage contre le torse de Draco ne vit pas la lumière qui les enveloppa, mais bercé par la fatigue et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du blond, il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire attendrit lorsqu'elle vit Harry dormant paisiblement, le torse de son ancienne Némésis en guise d'oreiller.

Le jeune homme avait si peu dormi les jours précédents, sans compter qu'il ne mangeait pas non plus, si bien que son teint avait pali et que des cernes noirs creusaient ses yeux. Quelques heures de sommeil ne pourraient lui faire que du bien.

Mais un doute vint alors s'immiscer lorsqu'elle s'approcha du couple.

Alors que la poitrine de Harry aurait dû se soulever largement dans un souffle régulier propre aux personnes endormies, l'infirmière ne perçu aucun mouvement.

Harry ne respirait plus.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers les deux jeunes hommes mais lorsqu'elle voulut toucher le dos du brun sa main fut stoppée à quelques centimètres du corps.

Visiblement sa magie continuait à émettre un champ protecteur autour de lui. Cela restait inquiétant, mais de là où elle était, elle put percevoir l'infime soulèvement du dos du jeune brun. Il respirait à peine, mais respirait malgré tout.

L'infirmière jeta un sors de diagnostic et eu alors la surprise de retrouver des statistique de quelqu'un en hibernation.

Elle en ignorait la raison, mais vraisemblablement le jeune Survivant avait dépensé une somme considérable de magie et s'était placé lui-même en un état de semi-veille pour récupérer son énergie.

Ce n'était pas non plus très surprenant, vu les ondes et explosions magiques qu'il avait émis depuis l'incident. Pourtant, vu qu'il avait dépensé énormément de magie, au point d'entrer en hibernation, il était étrange qu'un bouclier magique le protège toujours.

Mais cela concernait Harry, et avec le jeune homme il n'était pas rare de se retrouver face à une situation hors norme comme celle-ci.

L'infirmière rassurée de savoir le jeune homme en bonne santé finit par métamorphoser la chaise d'Harry en lit d'appoint avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Pas un seul instant elle ne remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à respirer.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

«N'approchez pas ! hurla Harry, Je vous interdis d'approcher ! Et que celui ou ceux qui sont responsables de ça préparent leur testament car ils en auront besoin une fois que je les aurai trouvés, et croyez-moi je les trouverai ! » ***Ne pas prendre les menaces d'un Homme amoureux à la légère*** _[surtout quand il s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'il vient de détruire la moitié de la Grande Salle XD]_ **  
**

« Harry ! cria Hermione en se rapprochant le plus possible, Il n'est pas mort ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » ***Hermione, heureusement que tu es là sinon il le laisserait mourir sur le sol…*  
** _[ça aurait été bête...XD]  
_

Personne n'avait bougé, et tous finirent par suivre du regard Harry sortant Draco dans ses bras, un bras passé derrière ses genoux et l'autre serrant ses épaules, la tête du blond tout contre sa poitrine. ***Princesse Draco*** _[XD exactement]_

Il ne mangeait pas plus. ***Pompom va se retrouver avec deux cadavres pour le prix d'un***

Ce qui lui valut d'être projetée de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie par la magie d'un Harry plus qu'énervé. ***Dans ta gueule Parkinson !*** _[c'était pas prévu au début, mais comme je chapitre était court j'ai rajoutés quelques truc dont ça et je dois dire que j'adore torturer Pansy *sourire sadique*]  
_

Pas un seul instant elle ne remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à respirer. ***Draco is back ! DRACO IS BAAACK ! Il est de retour hein ?*** _[haha ça tu le sauras au prochain chapitre]_

* * *

 _Suite le 9 Juin 2017_


	20. Discution, explication, révélation, acce

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Psycho Porcinet** : Une déesse de carrément ?! Et bien merci ! Je suis ravie que le développement de l'histoire te plaise et que ce qui arrive te touche.

 **Guest** (3 Juin) : ravie que ça te plaise et encore plus si tu as envie de la lire jusqu'au bout !

 **Zessa** : haha et oui première déclaration d'amour…alors que l'autre ne l'entend pas…mais je te laisse découvrir la suite ^)

 **Bluedark** : Salut ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plut, de même que tu ai été touché par l'empoisonnement de Draco. Et oui Ryry incapable de faire comme tout le monde XD

 **Oj24** : ravie que ça t'ai plut !

* * *

 **Note** :

-Vous êtes fous ! J'ai déjà mis un moment pour me faire à l'idée d'avoir plus de 200 reviews qu'on atteint déjà les **300** **reviews** ! **Merci mille fois** ! Ça fait tellement du bien de recevoir tous vos messages qui sont toujours emplis de tant de compliments que je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir mettre de chapeau tellement ma tête aura gonflé. Franchement je suis comblée x3. Je n'ai jamais été autant motivée dans l'écriture d'une fiction et tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! **Merci, mille fois merci**!

-Vous êtes beaucoup à vraiment avoir aimé la dispute entre Draco et Harry chapitre 18 et je dois vous avouer quelque chose : l'idée de la dispute ne vient pas de moi, mais de ma très chère Gurisa suite à mon questionnement sur l'utilité de faire d'Harry un animagus, vous pouvez donc remercier ma très cher bêta pour leur engeulade !

 _ **Note de la bêta :**_ _Merci, merci vous pouvez m'applaudir ! Haha non en vrai ne le faites pas parce que sinon moi non plus je ne pourrais plus mettre de chapeaux ! Mais vraiment merci, quand Amelink m'a dit que la barre des 300 reviews était passée, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Et même si elle dit que c'est mon idée pour la dispute, c'est quand même elle qui a tout écrit, mis les mots et su trouvé la bonne façon de faire interagir nos deux abrutis de Crodragons ! Haha Encore merci et puis, comme on dit par ici, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : discution, explication, révélation, acceptation  
**

Il était mort.

C'était la seule explication.

Après avoir eu si mal, il ne pouvait pas ne plus avoir mal du tout, si ce n'est en étant mort.

Donc il était mort.

Quoique…

Il avait comme un poids sur la poitrine et sa main gauche le lançait un peu….

Finalement il était peut-être en vie…

Il sentait le moelleux d'un oreiller sous sa tête et le matelas sous lui. Alors il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le plafond était d'un blanc immaculé.

L'infirmerie…

Il leva légèrement la tête pour comprendre la raison de ce poids sur sa poitrine, il y découvrit une touffe de poils noirs reconnaissable entre toute.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le susnommé encore à moitié endormi se releva une expression de douleur sur le visage : Il avait cru entendre la voix de Draco, mais c'était impossible…

Son regard émeraude tomba alors dans un autre regard…

Un regard d'un bleu-gris semblable à un orage déchainé.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Draco, » murmura-t-il à son tour, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Son regard était fixé sur le visage éveillé du blond. Il resta à le dévisager un moment, ne cillant pas et la bouche entrouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant c'était bien Draco.

Il était en vie, il respirait, il était là.

Sans réfléchir un seul instant, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues brulantes.

Draco, un peu perdu, se figea un instant avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte.

Ce sentiment de joie et de soulagement que lui transmit Harry lui amena presque les larmes aux yeux.

Malgré la gêne soudaine que Draco ressentit en provenance d'Harry, qui réalisait tout juste l'audace de son geste, le brun ne se détacha de lui que pour lui prendre à nouveau la main, lui permettant ainsi de comprendre pourquoi il avait la sensation d'avoir la main gauche engourdie à son réveil.

Un silence gêné prit place, le blond comme le brun ayant tant de choses à dire qu'ils ne savaient par où commencer.

« Je suis désolé, » dirent-ils de concert.

Ils se dévisagèrent, surpris, avant d'exploser de rire face à l'incongruité de la situation.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait s'excuser », plaisanta Harry.

« Ce n'est pas en tant que Malfoy que je m'excuse mais en tant que Draco…Je t'en voulais, mais…j'ai vraiment agis comme un abruti…A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis autant emporté…Cela m'a fait…mal…de découvrir que tu m'avais caché quelque chose…que tu m'avais menti même si c'était par omission.

-Pendant que tu étais en stase, Hermione m'a fait la remarque que c'était sans doute à cause du lien. Il nous pousse à nous dire tout et à ne pas supporter ne pas savoir des choses sur l'autre.

\- Peut-être…en temps normal je n'aurais sans doute que relativement apprécié, mais mes sentiments étaient comme…exacerbés…Attends…tu viens de dire que j'étais en stase ?

\- Oui, tu as été empoisonné, un truc appelé Nectar de l'enfer…Pomfresh t'as mis en stase le temps que les potions soient préparées pour te soigner, on est Jeudi, tu es resté dans cet état 4 jours et cinq nuits.

\- Le Nectar de l'enfer…Et bien celui qui m'a fait boire ça m'en voulait…mais attends, les antidotes mettent sept jours à être brassées normalement, j'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas donné une potion bâclée !

\- Et bien ils n'ont pas encore fini les potions, tu t'es réveillé tout seul.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se réveiller de stase tout seul…Et je n'ai plus mal, sans l'antidote je devrais encore me tordre de douleur…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, l'important c'est que tu es réveillé et en pleine forme, et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Cela reste étrange…enfin bon avec toi…

\- Comment ça avec moi ? »

C'est sur ces mots que madame Pomfresh découvrit deux jeunes hommes parfaitement éveillés en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

De stupeur, la médicomage lâcha le plateau repas qui alla se fracasser sur le sol.

« Que…comment…c'est impossible…

\- Quand Potter n'est pas loin vous devriez pourtant savoir que l'impossible peut devenir possible, railla Draco avec dérision.

\- Hey, là c'est toi le principal intéressé pas moi ! S'offusqua Harry.

\- En attendant, je crois que Pomfresh a du mal à s'en remettre, fit remarquer Draco en désignant l'infirmière qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les deux pieds toujours dans la nourriture étalée par terre.

\- Madame ? L'interpela Harry sans pour autant bouger.

\- Je…c'est impossible…on ne peut pas se réveiller soi-même de stase…Monsieur Potter ?

\- Hey ! J'ai rien fait !

\- ça c'est toi qui le dis. »

Harry fut stoppé avant de pouvoir se défendre lorsqu'Hermione et Ron accompagnés de Luna firent irruption dans l'infirmerie comme chaque matin depuis l'hospitalisation de Draco.

« Les potions sont déjà finies ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non…répondit l'infirmière toujours en état de choc.

\- Non ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

\- Les potions ne seront pas prêtes avant deux jours, monsieur Malfoy…s'est réveillé de lui-même…

\- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En même temps on parle de quelqu'un lié à Harry, plaisanta Ron.

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord Draco et toi, c'est pour vous moquer de moi, bouda Harry.

\- Un lien peut faire bien des choses, » commenta Luna en regardant distraitement les mains toujours enlacées des deux garçons.

Hermione eu l'air de comprendre quelque chose grâce à ce commentaire vu qu'elle fit son expression de lorsqu'elle entrait en grande réflexion, avant de poser elle aussi son regard sur les mains enlacées, ce qui attira aussi le regard de Ron et Madame Pomfresh.

Rouge tomate, Harry lâcha la main de Draco. Mais ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait c'est que suite à ce geste Harry s'écroula comme une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils.

« Harry ! s'écrièrent tous les jeunes tandis que Mme Pomfresh accourait au chevet du brun.

\- Il est…comme hier, il hiberne… »

Hermione vit son expression s'éclairer, tandis que Luna affichait toujours un sourire distrait son regard tourné vers le paysage à la fenêtre.

« Draco, reprend la main de Harry, » ordonna Hermione. L'intéressé, de même que Ron et l'infirmière, se retourna vers elle pour la dévisager comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Mais la jeune femme fit un signe de tête encourageant et, bien que peu convaincu, Draco reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Et à la plus grande stupeur de tous sauf Hermione et Luna, Harry papillonna des yeux et jeta un regard à Draco, un peu perdu d'être passé de assis à allongé sans transition.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, sauf celui de Luna qui semblait captivée par les nuages dehors. Harry, un peu perdu, suivit le regard des autres.

« Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tout ceci est un effet de votre lien, expliqua Hermione.

\- Un lien ? » répéta madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux garçons relevèrent leurs manches tout en appelant à eux leurs salamandres. Sans grande surprise, Blanche et Sally apparurent toutes deux sur le bras d'Harry. La première fit marche arrière en voyant le nombre de spectateurs tandis que l'autre la tirait à nouveau à la vue de tous.

Après que Draco ait rappelé Sally à lui et que Blanche se soit à nouveau enfuie loin des regards indiscrets, madame Pomfresh sortit de son mutisme.

« Des âmes sœurs…

\- Harmoniques, compléta Ron qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un moment.

\- C'est…

\- Impossible, compléta Ron en ricanant.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi notre lien à un rapport avec le réveil de Draco ou le fait que je me sois évanoui, fit remarquer Harry pour couper court aux moqueries.

\- Je pense que cette nuit tu as ouvert un lien magique avec Draco et de par ta magie tu as assaini le poison dans son sang, comme Draco était en stase sa magie est restée inactive et c'est donc la tienne Harry qui a fait tout le travail. Cela t'a malheureusement vidé de ton énergie magique, mais a aussi sorti Draco de stase, alors la magie de Draco a pris la relève pour éviter que tu tombes dans le coma. Mais pour que la magie de Draco continue à te maintenir éveillé le temps que la tienne revienne à niveau il faut que vous restiez en contact. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise. Madame Pomfresh en profita pour lancer un sort de diagnostique un peu plus spécialisé. Divers nombres apparurent faisant apparemment sens pour l'infirmière.

« Bien, monsieur Malfoy votre corps est en effet débarrassé de toute trace de poison, mais sachant l'état de monsieur Potter, je vous garde tous les deux encore une semaine à l'infirmerie, avec obligation de manger de façon convenable, surtout vous monsieur Potter, et interdiction de vous lâcher ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. »

Harry grogna de contestation, mais le regard du dragon de l'infirmerie allié à celui d'Hermione le contraint au silence.

 _ **...HPDM...**_

Finalement Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, si ce n'est que cette fois Harry était celui qui était allongé, Draco assis à ses côtés, tenant la main droite d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Et bien au moins ce lien ne fait pas que nous prendre la tête. Il a été plutôt utile cette fois. Quoi que maintenant j'ai une nouvelle dette de vie à ton égard, finit par faire remarquer Draco d'un ton mi-badin mi-résigné.

\- ça compte quand même si je n'ai pas fait exprès ?

\- Il n'y a bien que toi qui sauve la vie de quelqu'un _sans le faire exprès_ , plaisanta Draco.

\- En attendant, à cause de ça je me retrouve encore à l'infirmerie. » Grommela Harry.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, mais il n'y avait étrangement plus aucun malaise entre eux, comme si les disputes de la semaine précédente n'avaient jamais existé.

Pourtant un sentiment de gêne monta petit à petit dans le lien, remplaçant le calme précédent.

Draco tourna son regard vers Harry pour comprendre la raison de ce stresse soudain du brun.

Harry se voyant ainsi dévisagé avec curiosité ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps.

« Je…pour ma nature d'animagus…Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je m'excuse, mais je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas contre toi, en fait je ne l'ai dit à personne…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Granger et Weasley apprécient d'être considérés comme n'étant personne, railla Draco en perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

«Et bien, techniquement, je ne leur ai jamais dit à eu non plus. En fait ils m'ont espionné alors que je m'entrainais et ils m'ont vu me transformer. A la base je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, je ne compte de toute façon pas les utiliser.

\- C'est idiot, pourquoi s'entrainer à effectuer un acte magique si complexe si c'est pour que personne ne le sache et surtout si c'est pour ne pas l'utiliser du tout.

\- Et bien…comme j'ai dit en cours la semaine dernière, mon parrain était un animagus, en fait Sirius, Pettigrow et mon père sont devenus animagus pour supporter Lupin pendant ses transformations quand ils étaient à Poudlard…Ils étaient de très grands amis…Sirius était mon parrain…Il est mort à la fin de notre cinquième année…à cause de moi…Il était ma seule famille, mais pas mon dernier lien avec mes parents…Lupin est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard…j'ai…j'ai perdu tout ceux qui avaient connu mes parents…tous ceux que je considérais comme ma famille…alors…j'ai…enfin c'est surement bizarre…mais j'ai voulu, je sais pas…en créer un autre, de lien, avec eux…et j'ai décidé de m'entrainer pour devenir animagus, en mémoire de mon père, mais surtout en mémoire de Sirius et de Lupin. D'après Hermione c'est surement la raison de ma double forme. La magie a répondu à mon désir en m'offrant ma forme de loup noir, si proche de Sirius et Lupin. Tandis que ma seconde forme est mon animal originel. »

Draco, qui avait écouté Harry sans dire un mot, ne savait que faire face à la déferlante de sentiments que projetait Harry. Il y avait tellement d'amour et de tristesse, mélangés à du regret et de la culpabilité, c'était si fort que Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer, il n'arrivait plus à contenir ces sentiments qui s'enfuirent à travers des larmes sur ses joues.

« D…Draco ? Je…c'est de ma faute…C'est à cause de moi…je…je suis désolé…je…je… »

Harry, complétement affolé, tenta de dégager sa main de celle de Draco, mais le blond le retint.

« On n'a pas besoin que tu finisses dans le coma en plus…C'est bon…c'était juste…un peu trop…C'est rien…c'est passé… »

Un silence gêné s'installa, mais petit à petit le calme revint dans leur sentiment malgré le reste de tristesse et de culpabilité d'Harry.

« Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, » fini par déclarer Draco. « Et je comprends ton désir de le cacher, pas que je sois d'avis que tu aies toute ta raison de ne pas te vanter, mais avec ton explication je comprends que ta transformation est loin d'avoir le sens que lui donnerait tout un chacun et en un sens elle ne t'appartient pas, mais à ton parrain et au professeur Lupin. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, heureux de Draco ai compris.

 _ **...HPDM...**_

Draco s'était endormi. Harry l'esprit bien encombré, ne pouvait faire de même malgré la fatigue.

Trop heureux de voir le blond réveillé, l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait pas songé ne serait-ce qu'un instant aux mots qu'il avait dit lorsque son âme-sœur était en stase.

Pourtant ces mots changeaient tout pour Harry.

Draco n'était plus un ennemi depuis longtemps, s'il l'avait été un jour, il avait cessé d'être un rival pour devenir un ami, mais depuis la nuit précédente, il était devenu bien plus que cela et de façon bien plus réelle que l'appellation d'âme-sœur, Draco était devenu la personne qu'Harry aimait.

Draco n'avait rien pu entendre de sa déclaration, mais pour Harry ne serait-ce qu'avouer ses sentiments pour le blond changeait tout, car étrangement il arrivait désormais à différencier les sentiments imposés par le lien et ses propres émotions, celles qu'il aurait ressenti même sans le lien, s'il avait connu Draco sans les préjugés qui les avaient éloignés.

Et il y avait un sentiment qui lui était propre et qui grondait en lui, hautement soutenu par le lien : l'envie de faire payer ceux qui étaient responsables de l'empoisonnement de son âme-sœur, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il était certain que les coupables étaient ces sang-purs fanatiques dont Draco et Shafiq avaient parlé. Il ne restait plus qu'à les faire avouer et leur faire payer.

Draco se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil avec une expression de colère sur son visage endormi.

Comprenant que c'étaient ses propres sentiments qui dérangeaient le blond, Harry lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et vit le visage de Draco se détendre pour laisser place à un doux sourire apaisé.

Et c'est en contemplant le visage de Draco qu'Harry finit par s'endormir à son tour.

 _ **...HPDM...**_

Le lendemain, Harry comme Draco passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à dormir et ils se retrouvèrent rarement éveillés en même temps. Pour leur plus grand agacement, leurs journées et leurs nuits se passèrent de la même manière pendant trois jours. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas madame Pomfresh qui leur expliqua qu'avec une telle dépense magique pour tous les deux, ils avaient besoin de se régénérer et donc de dormir, et leur magie étant liée, l'un veillait à rester en alerte lorsque l'autre se reposait.

Si ces trois jours ne leur permirent donc pas de discuter, tous deux eurent largement assez de temps pour penser lorsque l'autre dormait.

Draco n'en voulait pas vraiment à ceux qui avait manqué de le tuer, car il était plus ou moins certain qu'il aurait fait la même chose quelques années auparavant s'il s'était retrouvé face à ce genre de situation. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur pardonner et il préparait déjà sa vengeance.

Pourtant, les enfants de Mangemorts n'étaient pas ceux qui accaparaient le plus son esprit.

Non, celui qui occupait ses pensées n'était nul autre que la personne à qui il n'avait pas lâché une seule fois la main depuis que ce dernier en était tombé dans les pommes : Harry.

Leur dispute les avait étrangement rapprochés et Draco, dans sa tête n'arrivait plus à l'appeler Potter. De plus, alors qu'il s'était toujours méfié de ce que pouvait bien lui dire Harry ou ce qu'il pouvait possiblement lui faire, il avait dès lors compris qu'Harry était loin de l'image qu'il s'était toujours faite de lui.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Draco comprit ce que c'était de pouvoir avoir confiance en quelqu'un.

* * *

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

L'infirmerie… ***Bon réveil !***

« Draco, » murmura-t-il à son tour, la voix brisée par l'émotion. ***Après 20 chapitres ils connaissent le prénom de l'autre, mais savent-ils encore dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?***

« Je suis désolé, » dirent-ils de concert. ***Wahou, des excuses ! Y a du progrès !***

« Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait s'excuser », plaisanta Harry. ***Nous non plus Harry, nous non plus…***

Cela m'a fait…mal…de découvrir que tu m'avais caché quelque chose…que tu m'avais menti même si c'était par omission. ***Il est amoureuuuux !*** _[mais non, c'est juste le lien…XD]_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, l'important c'est que tu es réveillé et en pleine forme, et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! ***Par Merlin qu'ils sont mous du bulbe ces deux-là !***

Hermione eu l'air de comprendre quelque chose grâce à ce commentaire vu qu'elle fit son expression de lorsqu'elle entrait en grande réflexion, ***Quelqu'un d'intelligent dans la pièce, elle va peut-être comprendre, ELLE***

« Draco, reprend la main de Harry, » ordonna Hermione. ***Quelle autorité, Miss Granger !***

\- Un lien ? » répéta madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. ***Perdue la meuf…***

La première fit marche arrière en voyant le nombre de spectateurs ***Bah oui, une salamandre aussi ça peut être pudique !***

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi notre lien à un rapport avec le réveil de Draco ou le fait que je me sois évanoui, fit remarquer Harry pour couper court aux moqueries. ***Tu es lent Harry, mais tu es lent…***

je vous garde tous les deux encore une semaine à l'infirmerie, avec obligation de manger de façon convenable, surtout vous monsieur Potter, et interdiction de vous lâcher ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. » ***Le rêve de tous les couples please***

Harry grogna de contestation, mais le regard du dragon de l'infirmerie allié à celui d'Hermione le contraint au silence. ***Et l'autre il trouve le moyen de râler*** _[disons qu'une semaine à l'infirmerie ne le réjouis pas vraiment…]_

La magie a répondu à mon désir en m'offrant ma forme de loup noir, si proche de Sirius et Lupin. Tandis que ma seconde forme est mon animal originel. » ***Veuillez excuser la bêta qui est actuellement indisposée par un peu de poussière dans l'œil***

Il y avait tellement d'amour et de tristesse, mélangés à du regret et de la culpabilité, c'était si fort que Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer, il n'arrivait plus à contenir ces sentiments qui s'enfuirent à travers des larmes sur ses joues. ***Lui aussi il est indisposé par un peu de poussière dans ses yeux***

l'envie de faire payer ceux qui étaient responsables de l'empoisonnement de son âme-sœur, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait. ***** _ **Blood, I want some blood… Kill… Kill…***_ _[référence juste magnifique XD]_

Harry lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et vit le visage de Draco se détendre pour laisser place à un doux sourire apaisé. ***Ca doit être trop chou à voir***

l'un veillait à rester en alerte lorsque l'autre se reposait. ***C'est la version améliorée de l'adage « ne dormir que d'un œil »***

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur pardonner et il préparait déjà sa vengeance. ***Ca sent la double vengeance ça xD***

* * *

 _Suite le 16 Juin 2017_


	21. Main dans la Main

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **nathydemonl** : le réveille du prince charmant, si tu parle de Dray ou de Ry tout deux sont réveillé, mais assurément il y aura une vengeance...et de la part des deux.

 **Zessa** : tu m'as recommandée à tout tes amis ?! Waou merci ! Draco n'est pas un animagus, et pour l'instant je ne compte pas en faire un.

 **Asko** : merci ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre 21

 **Yeppa** : Je suis ravi que tu retombe dans ma fic et que ça te plaise toujours, et ne t'inquiète pas les idiots qui s'en sont pris à Dray vont recevoir une "petite" vengeance de la part de Draco ET Harry

 **bluedark** : en effet la vengeance ne va pas tardé, celle de Dray et celle de Harry aussi ! Pomfresh elle en a vu beaucoup de la part de Ryry mais celle-la elle ne s'y attendait pas XD

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Je vais peut-être repasser en publication bimensuelle désolée, je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire et en plus, j'ai moins d'inspiration, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre 21, mais vous ayant promis une publication aujourd'hui je ne peux pas ne pas la publier, même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite, enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

-Merci à ma cher bêta Gurisa pour sa correction et ses commentaires

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Main dans la main**

« Bien, après ces trois jours vous avez le droit de vous lever, mais interdiction de vous lâcher, votre niveau de magie respectif est loin d'être remonté suffisamment. Cela ne vous empêche pas par contre d'aller prendre une douche, les sorts de nettoyage sont loin d'être suffisants, surtout depuis 3 jours. J'en profiterai pour changer vos draps. » Déclara Mme Pomfresh en montrant les deux lits qui avaient été accolés pour plus de confort, permettant au deux garçons de rester main dans la main sans qu'elles ne se retrouvent à pendre dans le vide lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux allongés.

« Vous plaisantez ! » s'exclama Draco.

Les deux garçons dévisageaient l'infirmière une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Vous voulez qu'on prenne une douche…commença Harry.

\- Mais vous refusez que nous nous lâchions…compléta Draco.

\- Vous savez où est la salle de bain. » conclut Mme Pomfresh.

Harry et Draco fixèrent un moment la porte par laquelle était partie l'infirmière puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, avant de détourner les yeux pour cacher leur rougissement respectif.

Mais ainsi poussés par le dragon de l'infirmerie, même les anciens princes des maisons rivales ne purent résister et ils finirent par prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

La pièce était assez spacieuse et comportait une douche encastrée dans le mur et une large baignoire à pied griffus. Les murs étaient à dominance blanche mais des liserés rouges ornaient la pierre en une décoration un peu rétro, tout en restant discrets.

« Vu qu'on ne peut pas se lâcher le plus pratique serai de prendre un bain…ensemble… » déclara Harry.

C'est donc main dans la main mais chacun tourné dans le sens opposé à l'autre qu'ils entreprirent de se déshabiller, tandis que l'eau du bain remplissait petit à petit la baignoire.

Mais enlever ses vêtements avec une seule main et l'autre accrochée à quelqu'un n'est pas chose aisée et Harry se prit les pieds dans son pantalon avant de tomber en arrière. Tombant ainsi sur Draco juste derrière lui qui failli tomber avec lui, mais tint sur ses deux pied.

C'était étrange comment ce contact sembla différent à Harry que ceux dans la salle sur demande.

« C'est incroyable comme tu peux être empoté Potter, aller dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre de t'attendre. »

Harry allait lui lancer une réplique lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le corps de Draco était glacé…et qu'il pouvait sentir ce froid même à travers son boxer, ce qui, en plus des paroles du blond, confirmait que Draco était déjà entièrement nu…Harry se tenait tout contre le dos et les fesses nues de Draco…

Harry fit un bon en avant pour rompre le contact et finit d'enlever son pantalon toujours mêlé à ses chevilles, puis retira finalement son sous-vêtement. Ses joues étaient brulantes et un organe en bas de son anatomie avait commencé à se réveiller, ce qui fit rougir Harry de plus belle.

Tout en priant pour que Draco ne le ressente pas à travers le lien, Harry essaya de se calmer puis informa son partenaire qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le bain. Il s'excusa intérieurement au blond pour l'avoir obligé à supporter le froid sans réellement se plaindre.

L'eau chaude les fit tous les deux lâcher un soupir de contentement, bruit bien trop aphrodisiaque pour Harry qui pria pour que leur bain finisse au plus vite.

Puisque leurs dos se touchaient dans la baignoire les deux garçons dos à dos avaient enfin pu lâcher leur mains qui après autant de temps enlacées l'une à l'autre étaient particulièrement engourdies.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Leurs dos s'alignaient presque à la perfection, leur peau mouillée en contact direct avec celle de l'autre. Mais le plus gênant était qu'avec la taille de la baignoire et dans leur position dos à dos ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs fesses de se toucher. Si bien que le calme apparent était empli d'une gêne pleine de timidité et de désir refoulé.

« Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je prendrais un bain avec Draco Malfoy je crois que j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste dans la section psychiatrique, plaisanta Harry pour briser le silence de plus en plus oppressant.

\- Et moi je ne pensais pas que saint Potter pouvait être aussi prude. Et ne cherche même pas à me dire que tu ne l'es pas je ressens ton malaise.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu d'ignorer les sentiments perçus par le lien ? Parce que qu'il me semble, monsieur Malfoy, que vous êtes vous-même loin d'être serein.

\- J'ai vécu bien plus gênant, et sans le lien tu ignorerais tout de ma légère gêne contrairement à toi, dont même la voix témoigne du fait que tu es profondément gêné. De plus je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu affiches des joues rouges de gêne. »

Draco avait évidemment raison quant à la rougeur des joues d'Harry, mais il niait totalement ses propres joues qui avaient-elles aussi pris une jolie teinte rosée.

C'est donc dans cette atmosphère où leur gêne se répondait que les garçons finirent leur bain.

Malgré le moment plus qu'embarrassant, les deux garçons n'étaient pas mécontentent d'avoir enfin pu se laver vraiment.

Ils glissèrent donc dans leur lit dont l'odeur de lessive apportée par les draps propres remplit leurs narines avec bonheur.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis trois jours.

Lorsqu'Hermione accompagnée de Ron passa rendre visite aux deux convalescents, ce fut pour les trouver tous deux enlacés sur le lit de Draco. Profondément endormis.

Elle afficha un sourire attendri avant de rebrousser chemin suivie de Ron qui regrettait de ne pas avoir l'appareil photo de Colin pour immortaliser le moment.

« J'en ai marre, se plaint Draco pour la énième fois.

\- Madame Pomfresh a dit que normalement on pourrait sortir demain. On supporte de plus en plus longtemps de ne plus se toucher et on dort à nouveau normalement…

\- Cela n'empêche en rien le fait que je m'ennuie. Au moins quand on se tient tes sentiments improbables on le don de me distraire…mais là je m'ennuie. »

En effet, pour réhabituer Harry et Draco à être séparés et surtout pour que leur magie dé-fusionne, madame Pomfresh leur avait demandé de ne plus se toucher d'abord pendant une minute par jour et puis de plus en plus longtemps, ils en étaient à pouvoir rester sans contact pendant une heure et demie. Mais ce jour-là seulement dix minutes étaient passées avant que Draco ne commence à se plaindre.

« Lis un livre, proposa Harry qui en vérité s'ennuyait tout autant.

\- Pas envie de lire…

\- Parlons alors, proposa Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- Et bien je sais pas…

\- Ta proposition était donc d'une grande utilité…

\- Tu as cas proposer toi !

\- C'est toi qui proposait de discuter.

\- Et bien on a qu'à discuter de choses gênantes tien !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ne pas avouer quelque chose qui nous gêne vis à vis de l'autre ?

\- Tu pars encore dans des élucubrations improbables, mais soit, si ça te fait plaisir de m'avouer tes secrets honteux.

\- C'est donnant donnant, on en raconte chacun un. Quelque chose que tu as fait à mon propos dont tu as honte maintenant.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à raconter quelque chose comme ça ?

\- C'est que tu en as un ! Aller je commence !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé ce « jeu » alors ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais commencer…de toute façon je vais rien te raconter !

\- Alors…euh…c'était pendant notre 6eme année… »

Harry sentit Draco se crisper à côté de lui. Leur sixième année n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir pour le blond.

« J'étais certain que tu préparais quelque chose de mauvais alors je te suivais partout à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs. Au début, je ne la regardais que de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus, je te cherchais sur la carte jour et nuit, jetant un œil dessus même aux interclasses, j'étais d'autant plus frustré que régulièrement tu disparaissais totalement de la carte. Il m'a fallu presque toute l'année pour comprendre que tu étais dans la salle sur demande. Mais pour sur tu m'obsédais totalement pendant cette 6eme année.

\- Un Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur quoi, curieux, impulsif et cherchant à tout prix à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant pour toi vu que c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps Potter.

\- Parfois il m'arrivait de te suivre en vrai, pour comprendre où tu disparaissais...une…une fois je t'ai suivi jusque dans la salle de bain des préfets…je…j'avais pas fait attention où j'allais…je me suis enfui quand je t'ai vu déjà à moitié déshabillé…

\- Mais c'est encore plus gênant pour moi que pour toi ! s'exclama Draco rouge tomate avant de reprendre son calme. Si c'est tout ce que tu as je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterai le mien.

\- Aller Draco, si tu veux je te raconterai quelque chose de plus après…quelque chose que personne ne sait…pas même Ron et Hermione. »

Draco tourna son regard vers Harry le toisant avec mépris face à cette tentative flagrante de corruption. Mais il finit par céder devant les puppy eyes de Harry.

« Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de croup maltraité, tu es ridicule.

\- Tu sais Draco, j'adore tes expressions.

\- QU'est-ce qu'elles ont mes expressions, rétorqua Draco d'un ton fier.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu les trois quart d'entre elles.

\- Ce sont des expressions tout à fait communes, maintenant tais-toi si tu veux que je te raconte. »

Harry se tut tout en retenant avec peine un sourire triomphant.

« - Je t'ai écrit une lettre…

\- Hein ? Je n'ai jamais reçu aucune lettre de toi.

\- …quand j'avais sept ans…

\- Sept ?! Mais on ne se connaissait même pas.

\- Tu me laisses parler !

\- Désolé…

\- Donc, j'avais 7ans, c'était le 31 octobre et comme chaque année la Gazette des sorciers parlait de toi et fêtait la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, mon père avait lui-aussi parlé de toi toute la journée, moi j'avais eu mes leçons habituelles, mais j'avais eu une mauvaise note qui a fait que mon père avait déclaré que je le décevais. Alors je me suis dit que vu que tu étais apparemment important pour mon père, peut-être qu'il serait fier de moi si je devenais ton ami. Alors je t'ai écrit une lettre pour te demander de devenir mon ami, que même si tu étais un sang-mêlé ta célébrité te rendait digne d'être mon ami.

\- J'aurais adoré recevoir cette lettre, j'aurais halluciné vu que je n'aurai pas compris un traitre mot, mais ça aurait été ma première lettre.

\- J'avais sept ans, cette lettre était ridicule et mon père l'a heureusement déchirée quand je lui ai donné pour qu'il te l'envoie.

\- Dommage…commenta Harry d'un ton rêveur…Par contre j'aurais adoré voir la réaction de ton père quand tu lui as dit que tu m'avais demandé en ami. »

Le grognement qui répondit à Harry lui montra clairement que Mr. Malfoy avait été loin d'être ravi.

Etrangement, malgré la teneur de leurs souvenirs, leur conversation avait apaisé leur gêne.

« Alors c'est quoi cette chose que soit disant personne ne sait, finit par demander Draco après un temps de silence.

\- Et bien, j'adore croquer. »

Un grand silence répondit à cette déclaration.

« Potter tes approximations vont me rendre dingue, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire ne veux absolument rien dire sauf si il y a un sens tendancieux derrière ta phrase…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, j'adore croquer, dessiner quoi ! Paniqua Harry.

\- Ton immense secret est que tu aimes…dessiner…waouh je suis impressionné, commenta Draco avec ironie.

\- Je…je sais c'est pas…enfin…ça parait idiot de le cacher…mais…ça m'a aidé…d'avoir quelque chose que personne ne sait…avoir quelque chose que je sais sur moi, mais que les autres ne savent pas…même maintenant il y a des choses que les gens savent de moi ou de ma famille que je ne sais pas moi-même, le dessin…pour moi….c'est comme un jardin secret…alors enfin…je sais pas si tu comprends…

\- Heureusement que mon cerveau est surdéveloppé car bien que peu de personne aurait compris ton charabia, j'ai saisi. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu me le dis, si tu y tiens tant à ce secret »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème de lui avouer son secret. Il avait commencé à dessiner bien avant Poudlard, volant des feuilles froissées et des morceaux de crayon de couleurs lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et il avait gardé cela secret pendant toutes ces années pour finir par le dire aussi simplement à Draco. C'était étrange, mais comme lorsqu'il avait parlé de son passé au blond, il n'avait pas l'impression de dévoiler une faiblesse ou de briser un secret, non cela lui semblait plus naturel que Draco le sache. Et même si Harry avait une vue plus claire de ce qui était influencé par le lien et ce qui lui était propre il ignorait d'où provenait ce sentiment-là.

« Tu es bon au moins ? demanda alors Draco brisant le questionnement de Harry.

\- Et bien…je sais pas vraiment…c'est assez dur d'être objectif sur son propre travail…et comme je les ai jamais montrés…

\- Tu me les montras et je pourrai te dire combien tu es mauvais, » répliqua Draco.

Cela aussi c'était étrange, Draco faisait toujours ces remarques désobligeantes, mais le ton était différent plus ironique, et Harry était certain qu'en vérité le blond ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, que c'était une sorte de façade et une habitude. Comme pour le bain la première fois, où au lieu de lui dire de se dépêcher parce qu'il était frigorifié il lui avait juste dit qu'il en avait marre d'attendre.

Alors Harry sortit un carnet à spiral de sous son oreiller, un cahier A4 tout à fait basique, mais gonflé par de nombreuses feuilles volantes glissées dedans.

Draco regarda Harry avec suspicion, mais ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il prit le carnet à croquis. Et ce qu'il vit était loin d'être « mauvais ». Certains dessins des pages volantes avaient été visiblement dessinés par un jeune enfant et représentaient souvent le classique dessin d'une maison avec une famille, mais lorsqu'on connaissait l'histoire de Harry ces dessins avaient quelque chose de très touchant et au final assez triste. Mais ces dessins n'étaient pas d'un niveau exceptionnel contrairement à ceux du carnet lui-même.

Il y avait dans les premières pages beaucoup de dessins de paysages, la silhouette de Poudlard dans la nuit, le lac noir avec une des tentacules du calamar géant sortant des eaux, la grande salle... Draco s'arrêta sur ce dessin-là, l'immense pièce était représentée à la perfection dans diverses teintes de gris.

« Comment ça se fait que personne ne t'ai jamais vu dessiner ? demanda Draco sans détacher son regard du dessin.

\- Je ne dessine que lorsque tout le monde est couché en restant caché par le rideau de mon lit à baldaquin.

\- Tu veux dire que tu dessines de mémoire ?! » S'étonna Draco.

Le blond était sidéré, le dessin de la Grande Salle n'était pas juste le dessin d'une salle avec quatre tables alignées et une en face, non c'était la Grande Salle avec ses tables bancales, ses fissures sur les mur, ses élèves, ses plats variés sur les tables, chacune de ses imperfections y étaient. En plus Harry ne l'avait pas dessinée comme tout le monde le ferait, du point de vu qu'on a quand on rentre dans la salle, mais du point de vu de la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément de la place à laquelle Harry s'asseyait toujours.

Mais Draco n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car parmi les nombreux lieux et paysages se trouvaient aussi de superbes représentations d'animaux, mais aussi de personnes. Weasley et Granger apparaissaient souvent, ainsi que les autres garçons du dortoir des Gryffondors, le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Dumbledore apparaissaient fréquemment ainsi qu'Hagrid. Chaque dessin était impressionnant de par son réalisme mais surtout de par les sentiments qui s'en dégageaient, quelqu'un ne connaissant pas les personnes dessinées pourrait sans problème deviner ce que représentait la personne dessinée pour Harry.

Draco étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se vit enfant de pas plus de 11ans affichant un regard arrogant, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres…oui c'était lui enfant…Dans tout son aveuglement.

Au fur et à mesure des pages Weasley, Granger et les autres grandissaient, et de nouveaux visages apparurent tels que celui de la Weaslette ou de Lovegood, mais Draco s'arrêtait surtout sur les dessins le représentant.

Jusqu'à la cinquième année, Harry le dessinait affichant des expressions de haine, de mépris, d'arrogance, mais ceux de sixième année rompirent cette habitude par des portraits d'un Draco triste, paniqué, fatigué. Ces dessins étaient un reflet tellement similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti qu'il finit par passer les pages rapidement pour ne plus les voir, remarquant malgré tout que le nombre de dessins le représentant étaient bien plus nombreux cette année-là.

Après avoir passé des dessins du mariage du plus âgé de la fratrie Weasley et de sa française Draco découvrit de nombreux dessin de paysage variés, mais tous emplis d'une atmosphère sombre et triste. Il y avait aussi quelques portraits, mais Granger, Weasley et tous les autres étaient représentés un air triste sur le visage et les yeux vides.

Puis ce fut de nouveau des portraits plus joyeux ainsi que des dessins d'animaux, beaucoup de serpents et de loups d'ailleurs. Draco arrivait aux derniers dessins et Harry commença à s'agiter nerveusement, hésitant à reprendre le carnet des mains du blond.

Draco tournait les pages avec lenteur ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus pour finir par écarquiller de plus en plus les yeux. Cela faisait une vingtaine de pages que les dessins d'Harry n'avaient plus qu'un seul sujet : lui, Draco Malfoy. Mais pas le Malfoy arrogant, non le Draco plus ouvert, Harry l'avait dessiné torse nu, Sally sur sa hanche, un regard neutre affiché sur le visage, il l'avait dessiné pensif, triste, joueur, heureux, il l'avait même dessiné en train de rire.

Draco resta un long moment muet devant les dessins, rendant Harry de plus en plus nerveux.

« Finalement tu n'es apparemment pas empoté à tous les niveau Potter, si tu arrives à dessiner comme ça de mémoire je me demande ce que ça rendra si je posais pour toi. »

Harry vit son cœur se calmer au compliment implicite du blond avant de piquer un fard à sa dernière réflexion.

« Quoi ? demanda Draco en voyant la réaction du brun.

\- Tu sais ce que ça sous-entend de « poser » pour quelqu'un en général ?

\- Ne pas bouger ni parler pendant plusieurs heures, je ne suis pas inculte.

Finalement Harry se mit à rire en comprenant que Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée du sous-entendu.

« Draco, quand une personne pose pour se faire croquer…dessiner, c'est généralement nue. »

Il y eu un grand blanc avant que Draco reprenne la parole.

« Je suis sûr que ce serait très instructif, fini-t-il par déclarer.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa Harry.

\- En attendant je suis sûr que tu peux te contenter de me dessiner habillé le temps qu'on sorte enfin de cette fichue infirmerie ».

Sur ces mots, Draco rendit le carnet à croquis d'Harry lui faisant signe que la proposition était valable dès lors.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de leur convalescence à dessiner pour le brun et poser pour le blond, même si la plupart du temps Harry demandait à Draco de juste faire comme s'il n'était pas là, chose assez compliquée lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main.

Le dessin était devenu un secret partagé entre eux deux, et à chaque fois que Mame Pomfresh ou un visiteur passait les voir, le carnet à dessin disparaissait à nouveau sous l'oreiller du brun.

Etrangement Draco ne déclara pas une seule fois s'ennuyer, même quand Harry lui demandait de ne plus bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne regarda pas non plus les dessins que Harry fit de lui, l'aurait-il fait qu'il se serait sans doute rendu compte des sentiments qu'éprouvait Harry à son égard. Mais il avait encore tout le temps pour le découvrir.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

« Vous voulez qu'on prenne une douche…commença Harry. ***On voit où ça va nous mener :3 ***

C'est donc main dans la main mais chacun tourné dans le sens opposé à l'autre qu'ils entreprirent de se déshabiller, tandis que l'eau du bain remplissait petit à petit la baignoire. ***Vous êtes pas drôles les garçons… Vous pourriez au moins vous laver mutuellement le dos !***

L'eau chaude les fit tous les deux lâcher un soupir de contentement, bruit bien trop aphrodisiaque pour Harry qui pria pour que leur bain finisse au plus vite. ***Laisse toi tenter :3 ***

\- Et bien on a qu'à discuter de choses gênantes tien ! ***Quelle bonne idée xD***

Mais il finit par céder devant les puppy eyes de Harry. ***C'est vicieux de faire les puppy eyes !***

\- Dommage…commenta Harry d'un ton rêveur…Par contre j'aurais adoré voir la réaction de ton père quand tu lui as dit que tu m'avais demandé en ami. » ***#Facebook*** _[j'ai pensé à la même chose en écrivant la phrase XD]_

\- Et bien, j'adore croquer. » ***What ? xD Croquer genre croc croc je te mange ? Ou croquer genre dessiner ? :')*** _[ravie que t es compris le sens réel tout en bloquant sur le sens premier XD]_

….c'est comme un jardin secret…alors enfin…je sais pas si tu comprends… ***Ca me fait penser au dessin tout pourri d'Edwige dans le 4** **e** **film xD Ho quel talent de dessinateur Potter :')*** _[…j'ai aucune idée de quel dessin tu parle…et pourtant je les ai vu plus d'une fois les films…]_

Draco arrivait aux derniers dessins et Harry commença à s'agiter nerveusement, hésitant à reprendre le carnet des mains du blond. ***Que nous caches-tu Potter ?***

« Finalement tu n'es apparemment pas empoté à tous les niveau Potter, si tu arrives à dessiner comme ça de mémoire je me demande ce que ça rendra si je posais pour toi. » ***Wouhouuu *sifflements* Pose NU Draco, pose NU !*** _[haha je suis ravie que tu es compris le sens implicite]_

« Je suis sûr que ce serait très instructif, fini-t-il par déclarer. ***A poil Draco !***

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa Harry.

\- En attendant je suis sûr que tu peux te contenter de me dessiner habillé le temps qu'on sorte enfin de cette fichue infirmerie ». ***La bêta est déçue…***

* * *

 _Suite le 23 ou 30 Juin 2017_


	22. Retour à la Maison

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Woodynassa (chap21)** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes cette attente, toi qui avait pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au 30 juin et qui a du attendre jusqu'au 28 Juillet…je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée

 **Babylon** ( **chap21)** : et oui leur relation évolue petit à petit et un nouveau cap est passé grâce au partage du secret, de plus ne sont-ils pas beaucoup plus proche après la résolution de cette engueulade qui a (enfin) entrainer une discussion à cœur ouvert

 **Yeppa** ( **chap21 et « désolée »)** : ravie que ça te plaise, et effectivement les yeux « puppy eyes » c'est une référence à une de mes fanfiction préférées « Puppy » de mandymandala7338. Pour ce qui est de ta réflexion sur mes « vacances » au Japon, en fait c'est pas des vacances, j'ai vécu un an là-bas en tant que jeune fille au pair, mais en effet je ne risque pas d'oublier mes déboires (sachant que mon disque dur externe à grillé, que mon téléphone portable s'est noyé et donc mon chareur s'est cassé)

 **Asko** ( **chap21)** : je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, j'ai moins été inspiré pour celui-là que d'autre, j'ai du faire le forcing pour avoir l'inspiration de l'écrire c'est pour ça que je l'aime moins

 **Zessa** ( **chap21)** : Que Harry dessine plait beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois, je dois dire que c'était un peu une idée en l'air à la base, mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise (surtout que même si c'était juste une idée random je compte bien l'utiliser par la suite)

 **BlueDark (chap21 et « désolée »)** : Haha Pomfresh n'est en effet pas la personne la plus subtile au monde XD, mais en même temps c'est deux âmes-sœurs à ses yeux Dray et Harry sont déjà un couple. Je me suis en effet bien marré avec le double sens du mot « croquer ». Je me doutais que de ne laisser aucune nouvelle aurait inquiété et espère que cette attente d'un mois ne t'aura pas découragé.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **-** Pardon, mille fois pardon pour cet **énorme** **retard** dans la publication de mes chapitres, j'ai malheureusement eu un problème avec mon chargeur d'ordinateur et habitant au Japon à ce moment-là je n'ai pas pu le faire réparer, il a donc fallu attendre mon retour en France pour pouvoir avoir à nouveau accès à un ordinateur et donc à un traitement de texte. J'ai l'équivalent de plus de trois ou quatre chapitres déjà écris à la main et donc la suite est déjà prête (je n'ai plus qu'à la retaper à l'ordinateur comme j'ai fait pour ce chapitre). Par contre vu que je suis en vacances (et que j'ai plein de trucs de prévus) et qu'ensuite je reprends la fac je vais rester sur une publication **bimensuelle**. J'espère malgré tout que les chapitres vous plairons et encore désolée pour le retard (un mois sans donner de nouvelle ça a dû en inquiéter plus d'un, même avec mon message de pardon)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Retour à la maison**

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas venus ici, commenta Harry en poussant un soupire de bien-être.

\- Juste environ un mois, » répliqua Draco qui en vérité ne pouvait pas non plus retenir son sourire en regardant leur salon dans la salle sur demande.

Ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie le matin même après être restés bien plus longtemps que prévu et étaient retournés en cours sous le regard inquisiteur des autres élèves. Ils s'étaient naturellement retrouvés en fin de journée dans leur petit salon de la salle sur demande, la journée n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos.

A l'heure du repas ils avaient eu le droit à un nombre incroyablement varié de commentaires et de question principalement destinés à Harry.

Beaucoup leur demandèrent quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation ? « Amis ».

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Draco ? « Empoisonnement ».

S'ils savaient qui était les coupables ? « Peut-être ».

Pourquoi ils étaient restés aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie ? « Pour purifier le sang du poison » pour Draco, « pour se remettre d'une trop grosse dépense magique » pour Harry.

Si Draco et Harry étaient en couple ? « Non ».

Bref, un nombre incalculable de questions qui finissaient toujours par retourner sur le questionnement à propos de la relation entre le blond et le brun.

Harry prenait un malin plaisir à répondre sans mentir tout en ne disant pas vraiment la vérité, après tout il était effectivement resté un long moment à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait dépensé trop de magie.

Draco et lui avaient assez peu parlé de l'empoisonnement de Draco à l'infirmerie, mais ils avaient réfléchi chacun de leur côté au sort qu'ils réservaient aux coupable.

Même sans se consulter, l'un comme l'autre était du même avis : ils ne comptaient pas juste attaquer les coupables de front, mais leur faire oublier toute idée de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eux.

Harry et Draco étaient enfin retournés dans leur dortoir ils avaient été accueillis par l'intégralité de leurs compagnons de chambré. Etrangement les ex-Gryffondors n'avaient jamais fait la moindre remarque désagréable à Draco depuis le début de leur cohabitation sans pour autant l'avoir vraiment ignoré, leur entente était cordiale sans pour autant avoir eu une quelconque discussion amicale. Pourtant l'ambiance un peu froide des mois précédents n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui les accueilli à leur retour. En effet, tout le monde leur souri avec chaleur et si les ex-Gryffondors ne prirent pas Draco dans leurs bras comme ils le firent avec Harry, ils lui offrirent tout de même une tape dans le dos chaleureuse ou un sourire timide de la part de Neville, qui était le seul à être encore intimidé par Draco.

« Bon retour parmi nous les amoureux de Vérone ! », s'exclama Seamus.

Si Harry avait été en train de boire, il aurait sans doute recraché l'intégralité de sa boisson, mais ne l'étant pas il se contenta d'avaler sa salive de travers et de s'étouffer sous le regard contrit de Draco.

« Franchement Potter, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu arrives à t'étouffer tout seul. Et Finnigan « Roméo et Juliette » ? Franchement ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses Shakespeare Malfoy et encore plus surpris que tu ne te rebelles pas devant la comparaison au couple le plus romantique de la littérature, s'étonna Dean Thomas.

\- Dans l'optique ou Potter et moi avons passé notre journée à nier être un couple je serai stupide de croire que le répéter une fois de plus vous convaincrait, ce serai plutôt l'inverse, de plus Shakespeare était certes un né-moldu mais ses œuvres n'en sont pas moins intéressantes. »

Harry dévisagea Draco avec stupeur. Apprendre que l'un des auteurs les plus connus de la planète était un sorcier le laissa muet de stupeur.

« En outre, s'il on met de côté le romantisme de l'histoire, l'aspect empoisonnement peut rendre relativement pertinente ta remarque.

\- C'est plutôt la réaction de Harry à ton empoisonnement qui fait penser à Roméo et Juliette en fait. » Commenta Ron.

Draco se retourna vers Harry qui détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

« Sa réaction ?

\- Et bien quand Harry t'as vu inanimé, il a provoqué un accident magique qui a fait exploser toutes les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et il s'est mis à pleurer en croyant que tu étais mort et Hermione ne lui avait pas dit que tu n'étais pas encore mort, vu l'état dans lequel il était et bien… » Expliqua Londubat en regardant ses chaussures plutôt que Draco.

Draco tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Harry qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de nier.

Draco n'arriva même pas à lancer une remarque sarcastique sur l'idiotie de l'ex-Gryffondor qui l'aurait laissé agoniser sur le sol si Granger n'avait pas été là. Est-ce que sa supposé mort aurait réellement poussé Harry à se tuer ? Certes s'il était réellement mort le lien aurait fini par tuer Harry, mais de là à se suicider…Surtout que Harry ne semblait pas réaliser la moitié de ce qu'impliquait le lien.

Draco lui-même préférait éviter d'avoir à penser au futur, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que le lien les poussait l'un vers l'autre et que Harry et lui finiraient mariés et que si l'un d'eux venait à mourir peu importe la raison, l'autre le suivrait dans la tombe peu de temps après.

D'ailleurs, il était bien content que Harry ai renoncé au métier d'Auror, pas qu'il avait peur ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité du brun, mais s'il pouvait éviter de se mettre en danger de mort en allant au travail et ainsi risquer la vie de Draco tous les jours, et bien ça l'arrangeait.

En attendant il y avait quatre Gryffondors qui se moquaient de lui, et Harry était bloqué en mode rougissement intensif.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et à quel point c'était puéril et pas du tout Malfoyen, Draco empoigna le premier oreiller à sa portée et l'envoya sur Harry qui se le prit en pleine tête.

« La prochaine fois vérifie si je suis réellement mort avant de m'enterrer. » déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Le brun qui, après avoir affiché une mine franchement choquée devant le geste du blond, avait désormais une lueur de défi dans le regard renvoya l'oreiller à l'ex-Serpentard.

Mais Draco l'évita avec adresse et se fut Ron, affalé sur son lit juste derrière le blond, qui se prit le projectile.

Il ne fallut rien de plus pour faire bondir le rouquin de son lit, armé du premier oreiller et du sien, il envoya le premier sur Seamus qui était mort de rire avant de sauter sur Harry pour se venger.

Et comme toute bonne bataille de polochons, ce fut bientôt les six membres du dortoir qui se sautaient dessus armées d'oreillers. Jusqu'à ce que tous s'écroule de fatigue en riant.

Malgré la présence des lits, tous s'étaient écroulés sur le sol les uns sur les autres.

Dean s'était laissé tomber sur Seamus complétement affalé sur lui avant que l'irlandais le pousse à côté et que le basané finisse les pieds sur le ventre de Neville et la tête sur les jambes de Seamus.

Ron quant à lui était tête en bas les jambes sur le lit de Draco et la tête à côté de celle de Neville qui avait les pieds de Harry de l'autre côté de la tête.

Harry avait, lui, la tête sur le ventre de Draco tandis que le blond était allongé de tout son long sur le sol les bras tendus de chaque côté.

L'humeur de douce camaraderie était apaisante et Harry pouvait ressentir le bien-être de Draco grâce à sa nuque posée sur le ventre nu de ce dernier. En effet le t-shirt du blond remontait légèrement, dévoilant son ventre plat et permettant un contact peau contre peau avec Harry.

Draco se sentait apaisé, la dernière fois qu'il s'était amusé avec tant d'insouciance remontait à si loin qu'il devait encore porter des couches à cette époque.

Etrange qu'il se sente aussi à l'aise avec une bande d'ex-Gryffondors…

Alors que la douce joie d'après jeu l'englobait depuis plusieurs minutes une soudaine chaleur monta en lui, un désir venu de nulle part qui ne manqua pas de le faire légèrement rougir.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'une forte honte vint s'y mêler.

Draco releva la tête vers Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun éprouvait ces émotions, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry le dévisageait déjà.

Alors qu'ils étaient innocemment posés, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard trainer sur le visage apaisé du blond, profitant que son ami avait fermé les yeux, mais son regard avait rapidement dévié vers les lèvres pleines de Draco et Harry eu soudain l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

Ce fut un désir si fort qu'Harry en oublia un instant les personnes autour d'eux, mais aussi que Draco pouvait percevoir ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il perçu la surprise et le questionnement du blond, Harry fut ramené à la réalité et vit ses joues prendre une intense couleur carmin qui le brula d'autant plus quand Draco leva son regard vers lui.

Ne tenant plus, Harry se retira d'un bond du ventre du blond, mais sans le vouloir il donna un coup de pied dans le lit où était à moitié allongé Ron ce qui fit tomber le rouquin qui atterrit sur Neville qui étouffa un cri lorsqu'il se prit le genou de Ron dans le ventre. Dean qui s'était pris le second genou sur le tibia envoya sa tête en arrière sous la douleur ce qui écrasa les cuisses de Seamus qui lâcha lui aussi un cri de douleur.

« Dé…désolé les gars, » bafouilla Harry voyant l'hécatombe.

Les quatre ex-Gryffondors se jetèrent sur lui et entreprirent de le chatouiller pour se venger. Harry finit par supplier pour que la torture cesse sous le regard mi amusé mi consterné de l'ex-Serpentard.

La nuit étant tombée depuis un bon moment quand le dortoir retrouva enfin son calme, et c'est le cerveau embrumé par une douce fatigue que les six garçons finirent par aller se coucher.

Harry avait beau être extenué il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit de plus en plus sur les nerfs puis finit par se lever excédé.

Tous les rideaux étaient tirés.

Les souffles lents qui filtraient des assoupis emplissaient la pièce, mais ils étaient aussi légers qu'un silence, si bien qu'une sensation de douceur étouffa la colère d'Harry.

Alors Harry se faufila en direction la porte en faisant attention à se faire le plus discret possible.*

Mais alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce son livre sous le bras, il fut attiré par le lit en face du sien.

Les rideaux étaient tirés comme tous les autres et aucun bruit n'en sortait, mais Harry savait d'instinct que Draco ne dormait pas non plus.

Harry se dirigea donc vers le lit de son homologue blond, mais n'osa pas tirer le rideau de peur de se tromper et de réveiller Draco ou alors qu'il soit réveillé mais ne désire pas sa présence.

Finalement le rideau s'ouvrit de lui-même dévoilant un blond parfaitement réveillé et de fort méchante humeur.

« Tu te décides à venir ou tu préfères rester debout devant mon lit comme un benêt ?

\- Je…euh…je n'arrive pas à dormir et…j'ai senti que tu étais toi aussi réveillé.

\- Je me demande bien où va enfin s'arrêter ce fichu lien, enfin bref, viens avant de réveiller tout le monde. »

Harry se glissa donc à son tour dans le lit et Draco ferma le rideau derrière lui.

Tous deux s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit. Ils prirent le temps de placer une _silentium bulla_ avant de prendre la parole.

« Je me demande si c'est qu'on a trop dormi à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours ou si c'est un effet du lien, s'interrogea Harry.

\- Vu le nombre d'effet de ce lien, cela ne m'étonnerait guère sur ça en soit un, après pourquoi nous empêcher de dormir ? »

Ils restèrent perplexes devant ce questionnement pour finalement abandonner l'idée même de comprendre.

Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, le dos calé contre les oreillers au niveau de la tête de lit, Draco finit par étendre ses jambes jusqu'à Harry. Ses pieds nus touchèrent alors l'un de ceux d'Harry qui était toujours assis en tailleurs.

Tous deux étaient tellement habitués à ressentir les émotions de l'autre qu'ils n'y firent guère attention, profitant simplement du calme de l'instant.

Finalement Harry lança un _accio_ vers son lit attirant à lui son carnet à croquis.

D'une question muette Harry demanda au blond l'autorisation de le croquer et Draco répondit par l'affirmatif d'un simple hachement de tête.

Après un temps, Harry s'amusa en voyant les yeux de Draco se fermer petit à petit.

Harry laissa son regard glisser sur la tenue du blond. Draco portait un élégant ensemble de pyjama en soie noire liseré de blanc. Harry eu soudain honte de son propre pyjama : il portait en effet un vieux t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging ayant tous deux appartenu à Dudley et qui étaient donc bien trop grands, bref c'était incroyablement laid, mais au moins c'était confortable. Harry doutait que le pyjama en soie de Draco le soit.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut avec un magnifique torticolis, mais il se sentait malgré cela parfaitement reposé.

Son regard se posa alors sur Harry. L'ex-Gryffondor s'était endormi en position assise, l'épaule et la tête callées sur le mur et son carnet encore posé sur ses jambes.

Plusieurs feuilles s'étaient échappées du carnet et Draco les récupéra délicatement ainsi que le carnet, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Harry.

Il tomba alors sur une des feuilles dessinées par Harry lorsqu'il était enfant, et même du point de vue d'un adulte, le dessin était angoissant.

On pouvait distinguer une silhouette toute de noir vêtue d'où provenaient plusieurs traits verts. Draco ignorait comment l'enfant avait pu se souvenir d'un événement passé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur ce que représentait ce dessin.

Draco frissonna avant de ranger le dessin avec les autres.

Son regard tomba alors sur le dessin en date d'Harry.

Draco fut captivé par son propre portrait endormi. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait du dessin était apaisante et jamais Draco ne s'était trouvé aussi beau. Pas qu'il se trouvait laid d'ordinaire, mais son lui vu par Harry avait quelque chose en plus.

Alors, sans réfléchir Draco prit le crayon à papier qui était tombé des mains du brun et le dessina à son tour.

Le brun avait la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant passer son souffle régulier et ses paumes tournées vers le ciel étaient posées lâchement sur ses jambes croisées. Il était un exemple parfait de sérénité et de relâchement.

Ses vêtements trop grands laissaient à découvert une de ses épaules et une appétissante clavicule…

…Non il ne venait pas de penser qu'Harry était « appétissant », ok il était sexy…non pas sexy…ses yeux était magnifiques ça oui, mais c'était tout.

L'épaule caramelle dévoilée par le vieux t-shirt informe ne lui donnait pas du tout envie d'enlever le vêtement hideux ou de gouter sa peau.

Draco replongea dans son dessin pour stopper les élucubrations de son propre cerveau et les envies de sa partie basse. Il n'avait pas le talent inné d'Harry, mais il avait eu des cours de dessin étant enfant et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Concentré dans son croquis et sur son model, Draco perçu immédiatement lorsqu'Harry commença à se réveiller. D'abord les sentiments brumeux d'un esprit encore endormi, puis les mouvements légers des yeux et des membres endoloris.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry porta sa main à sa nuque douloureuse, massant les muscles tiraillés.

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'il se souvienne de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Visiblement Draco était réveillé depuis un certain temps, le blond continuait à écrire sans lui prêter attention. Ecrire ?

« C'est mon carnet ! remarqua Harry à voix haute.

\- De toute évidence… » répondit simplement Draco sans relever la tête.

« Tu dessines ?

\- Merci de remarquer une nouvelle fois l'évidence. »

Malgré le ton railleur Draco fit un léger sourire et tendit le carnet à Harry qui y découvrit un portrait de lui-même endormi.

Il était complétement négligé avec sa bouche ouverte et sa tenue froissée, mais le dessin n'en était pas moins superbe. Les traits étaient précis et la représentation de toute évidence très fidèle.

« Cela aurait été idiot de rester sans portrait de toi-même dans ton propre carnet », commenta nonchalamment Draco

La remarque n'était pas tout à fait dénuée de sens vu qu'Harry n'avait jamais songé un seul instant à faire un autoportrait, et de sa vie à Poudlard représentée à travers ces pages noircies, il ne manquait que lui.

« C'était le lien n'est-ce pas, après tout nous n'avons pas dormir une seule fois sans être en contact depuis ton accident, finit par déclarer Harry.

\- Je te laisse justifier tout ça à tes amis, » se contenta de répondre Draco le ton blasé. C'est ce moment que le réveil de Seamus choisit pour sonner.

Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son strident de ce réveil matin. Entre sa désertion de Poudlard l'année précédente et ces cauchemars qui le tenait éveillé le faisant se lever bien avant l'heure…Harry se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'il dormait en contact avec Draco il n'avait pas une seule fois dû faire face à ses cauchemars et qu'il faisait donc de nouveau des nuits plus ou moins complètes.

Mais maintenant un nouveau problème se posait : comment expliquer à Neville, Seamus et Dean la raison pour laquelle il était à l'heure actuelle dans le lit de Draco en compagnie de ce dernier ?

Peut-être pouvait-il attendre que tout le monde soit sorti, après tout il les avait habitués à voir un lit vide au réveil et à les retrouver dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle.

Mais c'était sans compter son Ron qui tira le rideau du lit d'un coup sec en clamant un :

« Malfoy si tu te lèves pas maintenant tu vas être en…Harry ?! »

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Les **s** ou **ff** les lents qui **f** iltraient des a **ss** oupis empli **ss** aient la piè **c** e, mai **s** il **s** étaient au **ss** i légers qu'un **s** ilen **c** e, **s** i bien qu'une **s** en **s** a **t** ion de dou **c** eur étou **ff** a la colère d'Harry.

Alors Harry se **f** au **f** ila en direc **t** ion la porte en **f** ai **s** ant atten **t** ion à **s** e **f** aire le plus di **s** cret po **ss** ible.

 _[qui a remarqué l'allitération en consonnes soufflantes s et f pour rappeler le son des respirations et le glissement silencieux des pas d'Harry ?…bon ok c'est idiot, mais j'en suis très fière XD]_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Si Draco et Harry étaient en couple ? « Non ». ***Pas beau de mentir, même à soi-même !*** _[et bien pour l'instant il ne sont techniquement pas en couple ^^ pour l'instant…]_

ils lui offrirent tout de même une tape dans le dos chaleureuse ou un sourire timide de la part de Neville, qui était le seul à être encore intimidé par Draco. ***Ha Neville, Neville…***

« Bon retour parmi nous les amoureux de Vérone ! », s'exclama Seamus. ***MDR Seamus !***

« Franchement Potter, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu arrives à t'étouffer tout seul. Et Finnigan « Roméo et Juliette » ? Franchement ? ***Attend il manque un « franchement » dans ta phrase, il n'y en a pas assez ! Franchement !*** _[ok j'avais pas fait attention, mais ça montre bien la lassitude de Dray XD]_

Dans l'optique ou Potter et moi avons passé notre journée à nier être un couple je serai stupide de croire que le répéter une fois de plus vous convaincrait, ce serai plutôt l'inverse, de plus Shakespeare était certes un né-moldu mais ses œuvres n'en sont pas moins intéressantes. » ***Draco 1 – 0 Les ex-Gryffondors***

Surtout que Harry ne semblait pas réaliser la moitié de ce qu'impliquait le lien. ***Petit Potter, simple d'esprit… Mais on l'aime c'est pas grave !***

Et comme toute bonne bataille de polochons, ce fut bientôt les six membres du dortoir qui se sautaient dessus armées d'oreillers. Jusqu'à ce que tous s'écroule de fatigue en riant. Aout ***Gaminerie puissance mille :p ***

que le basané finisse les pieds sur le ventre de Neville et la tête sur les jambes de Seamus. ***La bêta bave devant cette image de Dean et Seamus*** [Savais-tu que même JK Rowlling les shippe]

Draco se sentait apaisé, la dernière fois qu'il s'était amusé avec tant d'insouciance remontait à si loin qu'il devait encore porter des couches à cette époque. ***Je ne sais pas si cette phrase est drôle ou triste….***

un désir venu de nulle part qui ne manqua pas de le faire légèrement rougir.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'une forte honte vint s'y mêler. ***Niark niark niark niark come on !***

Dean qui s'était pris le second genou sur le tibia envoya sa tête en arrière sous la douleur ce qui écrasa les cuisses de Seamus qui lâcha lui aussi un cri de douleur. ***Bien joué Potter !***

\- Vu le nombre d'effet de ce lien, cela ne m'étonnerait guère sur ça en soit un, après pourquoi nous empêcher de dormir ? » ***Quand tu ne dors pas tu peux faire pleiiiiin d'autres choses :3 ***

« Malfoy si tu te lèves pas maintenant tu vas être en…Harry ?! » ***Haha « Tu vas être en Harry » oui oui Ron t'inquiète pas, soon enough !***

* * *

 _Suite 11 Aout 2017 (promis)  
_


	23. Le calme avant la vengeance

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Nathydemon** : une prophétie carrément XD, qui sait peut-être que ça sera l'inverse…

 **L** : oh oui ils seront en couple soit en sûr, et ce n'est pas un rating M pour rien )

 **Yeppa** : haha tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que j'étais en vacances, mais sache que en étant au pair j'ai finalement pas tant dépensé que ça vu que j'étais nourris logée et recevait un petit salaire donc par rapport à de vacances c'était moins cher XD. Enfin bref revenons à l'histoire, Draco dessine, mais c'est juste qu'il l'a appris il n'a pas d'approche artistique, il est doué, mais pas « bon ». Donc le dessin reste l'art d'Harry, enfin je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

 **Zessa** : et oui ça avance, pas à pas ) le lien est là, mais plus en soutien qu'en faiseur de sentiments

 **BlueDark** : et oui après un mois d'absence je suis de retour ! J'ai fini par acheter un nouveau chargeur plutôt que d'essayer encore et encore de le réparer ). Tu as remarqué l'allitération ?! Je suis trop contente XD. Les autres gars du dortoir sont à côté de Ron donc même s'il avait pas crié ils l'auraient vu, mais c'est vrai que niveau discrétion c'est un « peut mieux faire » XD. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à fantasmer sur les dessinateur XD. Et oui chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant

* * *

 **Note :**

-Chapitre **plus court** que d'habitude (le plus court fait un peu moins de 2400 mots et celui-ci en fait un peu plus de 2600 donc pas le plus court non plus) mais couper autre part aurait été artificiel ou bizarre, mais promis je ne descendrai jamais en dessous des 2000mots pour un chapitre

-Même si j'ai été absente un mois je n'ai pas pour autant arrêter d'écrire, en effet même sans ordinateur j'ai continué à écrire (à la main), je viens finir de recopier à l'ordi l'intégralité de ce j'avais fait à la main, les **chapitres 24 et 25** sont donc déjà fini, je reste malgré tout en publication **bimensuelle** pour avoir de l'avance pour la rentrée

\- Au **début du chapitre 22** Harry dit qu'il a «l'impression que ça fait une éternité » et Draco répond « environ un mois », ce qui est très réaliste vu que mon retard d'un mois m'a paru (et à vous aussi peut-être) une éternité, ce qui est très drôle c'est que c'est un hasard, j'ai écrit le début de ce chapitre sans savoir à quel point ça serait pertinent

-La **réplique de Ron** à la fin du chapitre 22 en a fait réagir plus d'un, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est qu'en me relisant que j'ai réalisé le double sens que créait la phrase en la coupant au « en » de « en retard » XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le calme avant la vengeance**

 _Harry se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'il dormait en contact avec Draco il n'avait pas une seule fois dû faire face à ses cauchemars et qu'il faisait donc de nouveau des nuits plus ou moins complètes._

 _Mais maintenant un nouveau problème se posait : comment expliquer à Neville, Seamus et Dean la raison pour laquelle il était à l'heure actuelle dans le lit de Draco en compagnie de ce dernier…_

 _Peut-être pouvait-il attendre que tout le monde soit sorti, après tout il les avait habitués à voir un lit vide au réveil et à les retrouver dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle._

 _Mais c'était sans compter son Ron qui tira le rideau du lit d'un coup sec en clamant un :_

 _« Malfoy si tu te lèves pas maintenant tu vas être en…Harry ?! »_

Draco d'un geste vif fit disparaitre le carnet à dessin sous ses oreillers, avant de sortir du lit et d'aller se préparer comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Et sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards des quatre ex-Gryffondors.

« Euh, en fait ni Draco, ni moi n'arrivions à dormir hier soir, commença Harry, on a discuté un peu et j'ai fini par m'endormir ici…dans son lit…

\- Pas besoin de te justifier très cher, si j'avais encore des doutes sur votre mise en couple, je n'en ai semble-t-il plus », déclara Dean d'un ton faussement mondain et très théâtral qui combiné à son grand sourire démontrait qu'en vérité il ne pensait pas un mot ce qu'il disait et que c'était plus pour charrier Harry et Draco qu'autre chose.

Harry, mal à l'aise malgré tout, se leva avec difficulté, ses jambes engourdies par la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur tout en massant son cou raide.

« N'empêche maintenant j'ai un torticolis du diable, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Neville. Je connais un sort qui soulage des douleurs musculaires de ce genre, je le lance souvent à ma grand-mère, précisa-t-il devant le regard sceptique des autres.

\- Tu pourrais vraiment ? Tu me sauverais là, c'est juste insupportable d'avoir le cou coincé comme ça.

\- _Compressum solvit*_ », déclara alors Neville d'un ton assuré la baguette tournée vers Harry.

Le sourire de contentement d'Harry suffit à prouver l'efficacité du sort.

« Neville tu es un saint ! » S'exclama Harry avant de rajouter tout bas pour que seul son sauveur l'entende, « Tu peux le lancer à Draco aussi s'il te plait, il doit avoir tout aussi mal que moi, mais n'osera jamais _s'abaisser_ à demander de l'aide surtout pour ce genre de choses et il va être d'humeur massacrante toute la journée si on ne fait rien. »

Avec un sourire amusé Neville pointa discrètement sa baguette sur le dos nu blond qui se changeait.

La salamandre qui s'y promenait lui lança un regard noir, mais Neville ne s'en inquiéta pas et lança le sortilège le plus silencieusement possible.

Draco fit volteface quand le sort le toucha.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire Londubat ? gronda Draco.

\- C'est juste un sort de soin Draco. » Coupa Harry en faisant barrière entre les deux sorciers.

Draco lança un regard noir à Neville et ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier avant de s'en aller dans la salle de bain.

« Même pas fichu de dire merci, grogna Seamus.

\- C'est pas grave, après tout il n'avait rien demandé, se contenta de répondre Neville.

\- Alors c'est moi qui vais te dire merci, reprit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse, après tout c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. »

Draco ne se l'avoua pas même à lui-même, mais le sort de Neville lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et c'est donc d'assez bonne humeur qu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle avec les autres garçons du dortoir.

Une étrange disposition se fit quand Draco vint s'installer à côté d'Harry. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis la création de la maison Crodragon, mais cette fois-ci ses anciens camarades de Serpentard le suivirent. Ainsi bien qu'Hermione se retrouva en face du blond, Parkison s'assit à la droite de Draco, Zabini en face d'elle, ainsi Hermione se retrouva avec Ron à sa droite et le basané à sa gauche.

Avec Luna à la gauche d'Harry il ne manquait plus qu'un ex-Poufsouffle pour compléter le tableau.

Mais bien que Zabini semblait se moquer totalement d'être à côté d'Hermione, Parkison ne semblait pas ravie par cet arrangement, bien qu'elle ne fit pas un geste vers Draco. Le souvenir de son vol plané dans l'infirmerie sans doute encore très frais dans sa mémoire.

L'attitude peu envahissante de Parkison interloqua Draco qui se tint bien de faire un commentaire au risque d'avoir l'ex-Serpentarde à nouveau colée à lui.

Les regards étaient encore sur Draco et Harry, Draco s'en moquait bien. Il doutait que quiconque aie la moindre idée de ce qu'ils partageaient réellement avec Harry.

« Au fait, on est quel jour demanda alors Harry.

\- Mardi, répondit Granger du tac au tac.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire, quelle date ? On a passé une éternité à l'infirmerie et j'ai aucune idée de quand on est.

\- Nous sommes le 10 Novembre, répondit une nouvelle fois Granger.

\- On a raté le banquet d'Halloween ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Et les vacances, confirma Weasley.

\- Vous alterniez entre sommeil et semi-éveil à ce moment-là, puis il vous était impossible de rester détachés l'un de l'autre donc il vous aurait été difficile d'y assister. » Répliqua Granger.

Harry grogna de mécontentement tout en s'asseyant à côté de Draco dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le premier cours de la journée était défense contre les forces du mal, Draco se demandait vraiment comment un professeur aussi nul que lui pouvait bien avoir réussi à le devenir.

Cela n'étonna plus personne et les deux garçons purent suivre le cours sans bruit de fond désagréable.

La journée se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Draco s'ennuya fortement en arithmancie et déplora inconsciemment l'absence d'Harry qui aurait pu le distraire.

Ainsi fut-il d'humeur joueuse quand vint le cours de potion.

La potion demandée ce jour-là par le professeur Slughorn n'était pas particulièrement complexe ni dangereuse et Draco s'amusa à déstabiliser Harry sous le regard circonspect de Zabini.

Harry commençait à en avoir marre, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de couper, piler ou extraire un ingrédient Draco trouvait le moyen de lui donner un coup le faisant déraper et l'obligeant à recommencer ou alors il lui parlait tandis qu'il essayait de compter les tours pour mélanger sa potion, lui faisant ainsi perdre le compte. Bref à cause de cet idiot de peroxydé il se retrouvait face à tout sauf à la potion demandé. Sa potion avait la consistance de la boue et une étrange couleur grise au lieu d'être semblable à un velouté violet.

Alors que le professeur Slughorn s'approchait, Draco fit rapidement disparaitre la mixture grisâtre et transvasa une partie de la sienne à la place sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte.

Le brun ne fut-il pas surpris quand Slughorn le félicita.

Harry scruta sa potion avec stupeur, avant de lancer un regard assassin à Draco, qui lui, était très fier de lui.

De retour dans leur salon de la sale sur demande, Harry était passablement énervé, si bien que même Blanche boudait Sally.

« Sincèrement tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? Lâcha Draco ne prenant clairement pas au sérieux l'énervement d'Harry.

\- Et toi est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as été un vrai chieur pendant tout le cours. Tu as complétement saboté ma potion.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Slughorn a trouvé ta potion parfaite, fit Draco d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Slughorn n'a peut-être rien vu de ton manège, mais si ta potion était parfaite, la mienne était encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude, si Rogue avait encore été là, il aurait vidé notre sablier et aurait trouvé un moyen de m'envoyer en retenue pour m'être retrouvé avec ta potion dans mon chaudron.

\- Sauf qu'oncle Sev' n'est plus là… »

Penser à Rogue plongea les deux garçons dans un mutisme pesant.

« Je lui ai écrit une lettre, finit par murmurer Harry.

\- A qui ? Sev' ?

\- Oui. Après la bataille, pendant le mois de Juillet, j'ai aidé avec les autres à reconstruire le château. McGonagall m'a chargé de ranger les quartiers de Rogue. Je…j'ai trouvé une lettre que ma mère a écrite peu de temps avant de mourir. Je crois que Rogue l'a découverte après notre entrée à Poudlard peut-être même l'année dernière. Enfin bref, après l'avoir lue…et bien je lui ai à mon tour écrit une lettre, je sais que c'est stupide vu qu'il ne la lira jamais, mais je l'ai écrite et après je l'ai mise avec celle de ma mère dans…dans son cercueil*. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre sombrement.

« Je n'ai pas pu assister à son enterrement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Cesse de t'excuser pour les choses dont tu n'es pas responsable, c'est fatigant à la fin, répliqua Draco d'un ton las. Ce sont ceux du ministère qui n'ont pas été fichus de placer mon procès avant l'enterrement d'Oncle Sev'.

\- Tu étais sa dernière famille, la seule personne encore en vie qui lui était proche, j'aurais dû réussir à te faire sortir au moins le temps d'une journée pour pouvoir…pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

\- Cesse tes simagrées, nous n'étions pas si proches, et il s'en serait royalement moqué que je sois présent à son enterrement ou non.

\- Je pense que Rogue n'aurait pas permis à quelqu'un de l'appeler « Sev'» s'il n'était pas un proche et contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraitre il était loin d'être sans cœur surtout au point de se moquer que son filleul soit absent à ses funérailles.

\- Je ne l'appelais en vérité comme ça que quand j'étais tout petit et que mon père n'était pas là pour me faire comprendre qu'un lord ne doit pas se permettre de telle familiarités, j'ai dû arrêter de l'appeler ainsi avant même d'avoir cinq ans. Ce surnom c'est juste dans ma tête que je lui donne. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque proximité. Et de toute façon le ministère n'était pas prêt à me laisser sortir. A vrai dire sans ton témoignage ma mère et moi ne serions jamais sortis de là-bas.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire voilà tout, ta mère et toi n'aviez pas votre place en prison.

\- Il n'y a bien que toi qui pense ça.

\- Faux, ce que j'ai dit n'aurait pas suffi à vous faire sortir.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça…Cela n'empêche en rien que tu m'as tout rendu alors que je n'avais plus rien, ma mère, ma liberté et même ma baguette. » Finit par déclarer Draco en levant sa baguette d'aubépine devant son visage.

« Je me demande si ce n'était pas un des effets du lien, fit alors Harry.

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir aidé ?

\- Non, pour ta baguette, je veux dire, il y a toute cette histoire d'allégeance des baguettes, mais si ça se trouve si ta baguette et celle de sureau m'ont considéré comme leur maitre parce qu'on est âme sœurs, après tout c'est dans la nature de notre lien de pouvoir se partager notre magie et donc nos baguettes doivent autant accepter la magie de l'un que de l'autre.

\- Cela semble logique en effet, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avons-nous pas ressenti les effets du lien à ce moment-là ?

\- Ok, j'y comprends rien et je suis presque sûr que même Hermione va nous sortir un truc du genre « la magie a ses raisons ». »

Le pire fut que ce fut exactement ce qu'Hermione répondit lorsqu'Harry lui fit part de sa réflexion.

 _A Suivre_

* * *

* _Compressum solvit_ : détend

*Non, non je ne fais pas de la pub pour mes OS XD, pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lu et ont envie de connaitre le contenu de la lettre de Lily et celle de Harry, allez voir mon _Lily's letter_ puis _Harry's Letter_ (à lire dans cet ordre).

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Avec Luna à la gauche d'Harry il ne manquait plus qu'un ex-Poufsouffle pour compléter le tableau. ***Go go Hufflepuff !***

L'attitude peu envahissante de Parkison interloqua Draco qui se tint bien de faire un commentaire au risque d'avoir l'ex-Serpentarde à nouveau colée à lui. ***Bah alors Draco on ne veut pas de la compagnie de Pansy ?***

\- On a raté le banquet d'Halloween ! s'exclama Harry. ***C'est tout ce qui t'importes Potter ?***

Ainsi fut-il d'humeur joueuse quand vint le cours de potion. ***Houla je sens venir la connerie…***

* * *

 _Suite 25 Aout 2017_


	24. Vengeance à deux temps

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Yeppa** : ravie que malgré mon explication alambiquée tu aies compris XD. Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Draco c'est plutôt qu'il joue les Serpentards à faire tourner Harry en bourrique, mais il ne cherche pas non plus à lui nuire et c'est là où se fait la différence avec les années passés, il sabote la potion pas pour qu'il ai un blâme, mais juste pour le faire chier XD

 **Aussidagility** : et oui Hermione ne sait pas tout, mais qui sait peut-être trouvera-t-elle la réponse après un peu de recherche à la bibliothèque

 **Nathydemon** : couple officiel ? haha non pas encore ) bientôt, bientôt

 **BlueDark** : ça a du bon parfois d'être en retard par rapport à ma publication XD, oui, ce chapitre est plus un moment de la vie quotidienne.

* * *

 **Note :**

-Merci encore et toujours à ma petite **Gurisa** qui malgré un léger retard dû aux vacances est encore et toujours là pour me corriger et m'égayer de ses commentaires

-Après avoir fait un chapitre parmi mes plus court (avec à peine 2,600mots) je me rattrape en faisant le chapitre **le plus long** depuis le début (avec plus de 4,300 mots)

-Je vais vous avouer que j'ai eu énormément de mal avec ce chapitre, et que je ne suis pas convaincu par ma vengeance...J'espère que vous, vous le serrez -.-'

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Vengeance à deux temps**

Lorsque vint le coucher, Harry et Draco s'inquiétèrent de pouvoir dormir séparément ou non, Et malheureusement, après s'être retournés encore et encore dans leurs lits pendant deux heures, ils durent se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient dormir séparément.

N'ayant aucune idée pour trouver une explication pour justifier le fait de dormir ensemble pour Seamus, Dean et Neville, Harry fit en sorte de toujours regagner son lit avant que les trois autres ne se réveillent.

Après leur petit interlude matinal dans la salle sur demande, alors que d'ordinaire les deux garçons partaient ensemble, Harry invita Draco à partir avant lui.

Si cela déplut à Draco de ne pas savoir la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait rester en arrière, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, surtout qu'il avait lui-même quelques affaires à régler. « Kreattur ! » Appela Harry une fois la porte refermée derrière Draco.

Harry fut surpris quand ce ne fut pas l'elfe attendu qui apparut dans le pop habituel.

« Winky est désolée monsieur. Monsieur Harry a appelé Kreattur, mais Kreattur ne peut pas venir monsieur.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Kreattur va bien monsieur Kreattur n'est pas malade monsieur, aujourd'hui est le jour où Kreattur va voir Dobby monsieur, Kreattur sera de retour à Poudlard ce soir monsieur, mais si monsieur Harry a besoin d'un elfe Winky est là monsieur.

\- Kreattur est allé voir Dobby ?

\- Oui monsieur, comme Sully l'a promis à monsieur Harry, tous les elfes de Poudlard vont voir Dobby l'elfe libre tous les jours, chacun leur tour. Aujourd'hui est le jour de Kreattur monsieur.

\- Je…merci…, Reprit Harry après un temps, Je suis sûr que Dobby aurait été enchanté. Tu remercieras de ma part Kreattur et les autres elfes s'il te plait. Mais avant que tu ne partes j'ai un service à te demander, ou plutôt deux. »

Apprendre que les elfes de maison respectaient la promesse faite au début de l'année émouvait Harry plus que de raison. Il était heureux de savoir que Dobby n'était plus seul là-bas, mais il avait une mission pour l'elfe.

«Winky fera tout ce que monsieur Harry demande monsieur.

\- Merci Winky, tu n'es sans doute pas sans savoir que mon…ami, Draco, s'est fait agresser il y a quelques semaines. Et bien je ne veux pas que ceux qui ont fomenté cette tentative d'assassinat n'en sortent impunis.

\- Monsieur Harry souhaite se venger de ceux qui ont fait du mal à son ami.

\- Exactement. Winky, je sais plus ou moins qui sont les coupables, mais je n'ai aucune certitude quant à leur implication dans l'affaire et s'il n'y a pas plus de personnes concernées. C'est là où j'ai besoin de ton aide ou de celle de Kreattur. J'aimerais que tu trouves une preuve, le mieux aurait été de leur faire avouer, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je sais qui ils sont avant l'heure.

\- Vous voulez que Winky fasse parler ces méchants sorciers dans leur sommeil monsieur ?

\- ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient tout avouer dans leur sommeil en effet…attends tu peux faire ça ?! S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui monsieur, tous les elfes de maison peuvent faire cela monsieur.

\- Mais c'est parfait alors ! On va faire comme ça, Winky toi ou Kreattur vous allez cette nuit faire parler Amiziras Rosier ou Astoria Greengrass pour qu'ils vous donnent les noms de ceux qui ont comploté pour la mort de Draco, pas ceux qui lui en veulent, juste ceux qui ont voulu le tuer, ensuite transmet-moi les noms, mais pas quand Draco est à côté, le mieux c'est quand je serais seul… Remarque je le suis rarement, non… Envoie-moi plutôt la liste des noms par hibou. Une fois fait, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre : je voudrais que tu prennes une photo de chacune de ces personnes, mais pas une photo à leur avantage, plus la photo sera humiliante mieux ce sera. Pour cela demande son appareil à Denis Crivey, il y tient beaucoup vu que c'était à son frère, mais dit lui bien que c'est pour moi et que tu en prendras grand soin. Compris ?

\- Oui monsieur Harry, Winky a tout compris. Winky va faire parler les méchants Rosier et Greengrass et va prendre toutes les méchantes personnes en photos compromettantes monsieur.

\- Parfait ! Ah, avant d'oublier, même s'ils te donnent le nom d'Amaryllis Shafiq elle n'est pas coupable. Je te fais confiance Winky. »

L'elfe de maison fit une courbette avant de disparaitre dans un pop sonore.

Avant de sortir, Harry déploya la carte des maraudeurs, mais pas pour chercher le nom de son blond. Une fois l'étiquette recherchée trouvée Harry s'en alla à sa rencontre sans remarquer les étiquettes à côté de celle de Draco.

« Peeves ! interpela Harry.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas notre petit pot' Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il fait donc tout seul dans les couloirs, il s'ennuie maintenant qu'il a ratatiné le p'tit Voldy.

\- Non, je te cherchais en fait. Ça te dirait de pourrir librement la vie de certains élèves ?

\- Pas b'soin de toi pour ça mon p'tit pot', répliqua Peeves en montrant les chaises à moitiés sciées de la classe de métamorphose.

\- Sauf que là tu auras le soutiens des autres élèves et je suis certain que les professeurs fermeront les yeux, tu pourras leur pourrir l'existence jour et nuit sans craindre aucune représaille, toute personne voulant t'arrêter aura de toute façon affaire à moi.

\- Tu m'intéresses mon p'tit pot, just'ment j'm'ennuyais.

\- Marché conclu alors, dans peu de temps les photos des élèves ciblés seront affichées, je laisse libre cours à ton imagination pour leur rendre la vie impossible. »

C'est avec un sourire bien trop semblable à celui de Peeves que Harry partit rejoindre la salle commune des Crodragons où l'attendaient Hermione et Ron ainsi que Draco et, à la plus grande surprise de Harry, Zabini et Parkison.

Harry interrogea ses amis du regard, mais n'eut le droit qu'un sourire mystérieux de Hermione et hochement d'épaule de Ron voulant clairement dire que lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence des deux ex-Serpentards, mais qu'il n'en faisait pas grand cas.

« Zabini et Parkison s'inquiétaient de mon état de santé et ont proposé leur aide pour trouver la ou les personnes responsables de mon séjour à l'infirmerie, expliqua Draco d'un ton suffisant.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas des amis aussi dévoués, répliqua Harry soupçonneux.

\- Parfois des alliés apparaissent lorsqu'on en a besoin. » Répondit Draco confortant les soupçons de Harry.

Zabini et Parkison ne s'étaient indéniablement pas proposés d'eux-mêmes et Draco devait soit les faire chanter soit les soudoyer d'une quelconque manière. Et vu l'expression ravie de Parkison et le visage fermé de Zabini, il y avait de forte chance que ça soit la première proposition pour le noir et la seconde pour le pékinois.

Vu l'attitude de Zabini lorsque le blond était à l'infirmerie Harry se demandait si il n'aurait pas aidé Draco sans la menace, mais ignorant la façon de penser du noir, Harry se tint bien de faire tout commentaire.

Le lendemain à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry vit vernir vers lui une chouette de l'école.

L'oiseau au plumage brun lui porta une lettre épaisse avant de partir sans même réclamer un bout de bacon.

Draco regarda Harry glisser l'enveloppe dans son sac les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sauras tout demain, le rassura Harry en remarquant le regard du blond.

\- Et cela t'écorcherait les lèvres de m'en parler maintenant.

\- C'est une surprise, répliqua Harry un sourire sadique à peine retenu.

\- J'aime pas les surprises » répliqua Draco en levant le nez avec dédain.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la façon très aristocratique que le blond avait de bouder.

N'ayant que peu de cours ce jour-là, Harry et Ron passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée dans la bibliothèque. L'un comme l'autre aurait préféré la passer à jouer au Quidditch, mais l'orage grondait dehors et de toute façon ils avaient bien trop de travail en retard pour y songer sérieusement.

L'esprit d'Harry avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude à rester concentré, ses pensées allant bien trop souvent en direction du blond qui, lui, avait ses cours d'option.

La journée passa malgré tout tranquillement, Harry se fit régulièrement abordé, mais depuis qu'il s'affichait en compagnie Draco les groupies et anti-fan étaient moins envahissant, toujours plus qu'avant la guerre, mais plus insoutenable.

Lors de leur rencontre habituelle, Draco remarqua malgré tout qu'Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Lorsqu'il lui demanda, ou plutôt lui ordonna, d'en expliquer la raison, Harry lui affirma une nouvelle fois que c'était une surprise, ce qui ne plut pas à Draco, mais Harry n'en démordit pas et c'est un Draco boudant le brun qui alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, un attroupement se fit dans le couloir où Ombrage avait exposé ses décrets trois ans auparavant.

Draco accompagné de Daphné Greengrass, Zabini et Parkison se fraya un chemin vers l'objet de tant d'attention.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit treize affiches sur lesquelles étaient inscrites en gros « empoisonneurs » agrémentées d'un nom et d'une photo de la personne nommée. Outre les cinq Serpentards déjà identifiés par Draco, il y avait deux garçons de Poufsouffle appelés Niddohg Avery et Krithik Jugson, plus une fille de la même maison du nom de Echnida Fawley, il y avait aussi deux garçons de Gryffondor Xzander Yaxley et Célénio Gibbon ainsi qu'une fille Gryffondor Nyx Wilkes, auxquels s'ajoutaient deux filles de Serdaige Hephzibah Dolohov et Arantxa Selwyn.

Si Draco connaissait à peine voir pas du tout ces élèves ce n'était pas le cas de leur noms de famille, car tous était ceux de mangemorts, et la plupart étaient de sang-pur. Ainsi chacun des élèves affichés était un enfant d'ancien mangemort.

En dehors de ces noms de fils et de filles de mangemorts, ce qui attirait l'œil était que les affiches étaient agrémentées de photos qui étaient loin de mettre en valeur les « empoisonneurs », bien au contraire. Baddock et Jugson avait été pris en train de faire la grosse commission aux toilettes, Dolohov et Gibbon complétement torchés après avoir abusé de whisky pur feu, d'ailleurs Gibbon sortait régulièrement du cadre pour vomir. Si la photo de Wilkes en train de s'épiler était déjà gênante à voir, voir le garçon de Poufsouffle nommé Avery faire de même l'était encore plus.

Pour les autres, et bien, même si on ne voyait pas le bas du corps de Rosier et Harper, il semblait assez évident vu leur expression et les mouvements de va et vient de leur main que l'un et l'autre se masturbaient allégrement. Yaxley quant à lui se curait simplement le nez avant de manger ce qu'il en avait extrait. Selwyn se faisait courser par un crabe de feu en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Travers avait été prise de dos sa jupe coincée dans son collant dévoilant une magnifique culotte à nounours. Fawley, elle, se prenait une porte qui s'était fermée devant elle. Mais la préférée de Draco était celle d'Astoria Greengrass. L'affiche de la Serpentarde avait deux photos, celle de gauche la représentait comme d'ordinaire et celle de droite sans maquillage et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de la même beauté que sa sœur car sans la tartine de maquillage qu'elle portait d'ordinaire elle était franchement laide.

En définitive, non content de les désigner coupable d'une tentative de meurtre, ces affiches les humiliaient magnifiquement.

Si Draco avait eu des doutes sur l'auteur de ces affiches, ils furent dissipés lorsqu'Harry arriva un sourire satisfait et un brin sadique collé au visage.

« Elles sont très réussis ces affiches, commenta perfidement Parkison.

\- Je trouve aussi, commenta à son tour Harry.

\- C'est de ton fait je suppose, l'interpela Zabini.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua faussement innocemment Harry un sourire cruel toujours sur les lèvres.

\- Tu montes dans mon estime Potter, sourit Zabini.

\- Daphné, ta sœur est vraiment laide, commenta une nouvelle fois Parkison.

\- Elle a tout de notre père, autant sa stupidité que son physique ingrat, expliqua Greengrass sans la moindre empathie pour sa sœur. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui nous aurions suivit le seigneur des ténèbres plutôt que de rester neutres. Ma sœur en veut d'ailleurs à ma mère pour ne pas l'avoir couvert après sa chute.

\- Outre ta sœur, cette Dolohov ressemble trop à son père pour son bien, on dirait un troll avec une perruque blonde», fit remarquer à nouveau Parkison.

Draco et Harry s'éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que leurs alliés ex-Serpentards distillaient leur venin sur les empoisonneurs.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ces abrutis vont devenir des cibles, déjà qu'ils étaient mal vus à cause de leur nom.

\- Mais c'est le but mon cher Draco, répliqua Harry d'une voix cruelle. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils sont tous les treize coupables de ton empoisonnement et il était hors de question de les laisser filer comme ça sans le moindre problème.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que j'étais capable de me venger seul.

\- Je m'en fiche, bouda Harry, ils s'en sont pris à une personne à laquelle je tiens, hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

\- Loyauté de Gryffondor je suppose, grinça Draco.

\- Loyauté de Potter, » répliqua Harry fier.

Draco fit un petit sourire indulgent, il n'arrivait clairement pas à en vouloir à Harry surtout que sa vengeance était clairement bien jouée.

« Je devine que c'était ce que tu fomentais ces derniers temps.

\- Entre autres » répondit Harry mystérieusement.

Pour toute personne ayant assisté à cette scène cela aurait été très perturbant tant les rôles semblaient inversés. Un Harry Potter sarcastique et fier de son nom devant un Draco Malfoy vexé, mais indulgent, tout cela aurait semblé au-delà de toute compréhension et certains auraient même pu penser à une manipulation magique ayant inversé la personnalité des deux garçons ou à l'utilisation de polynéctar.

Pourtant il n'en était rien et si Draco était aussi indulgent quant à l'attitude trop protectrice d'Harry, c'était qu'il avait lui-même ses propres plans de revanche et que grâce au brun il savait exactement vers qui les tourner.

« Par quel moyen notre cher sauveur a-t-il obtenu ces noms ? Finit par demander Draco.

\- A peu près la même que celui de notre première entrevue dans la salle sur demande, répondit Harry avec espièglerie.

\- Un elfe de maison ! » comprit Draco après un temps.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'élargit.

En l'espace d'une matinée, les treize coupables se retrouvèrent véritables parias dans leur maison, les gens s'étaient mis soit à les regarder de travers soit à leur envoyer moquerie sur moquerie. Tous déjà plus ou moins détestés de par leur nom et leur soutien à la cause de leur géniteurs, étaient devenus dès lors des cibles non seulement des bien-pensants, mais aussi des cœurs justes choqués par la tentative de meurtre, des sangs pur outré qu'on puisse s'attaquer à un héritier et de tous ceux en mal de vengeance suite à la guerre, bref pas une personne élève comme professeur n'afficha le moindre geste de soutien quand on les insultait, raillait ou autre joyeuseté.

A la plus grande surprise des habitants de Poudlard excepté Harry, Peeves avait lui aussi entreprit de pourrir la vie des treize targets et il ne passait pas un jour sans que plusieurs d'entre eux, si ce n'est tous, se retrouvent recouvert d'encre, bombabouse ou autre substances souvent nauséabondes.

Après une semaine, plus personne n'était surpris lorsqu'un des treize entrait dans la Grande Salle recouvert d'une substance poisseuse et odorante, ils se contentaient de les chasser au bout des tables avec plusieurs chaises vides autour d'eux surtout lorsque cela sentait trop mauvais.

Mais ce ne fut pas les seules humiliations qu'ils durent subir, si la vengeance d'Harry les humilia devant toute l'école, celle de Draco fut bien plus insidieuse.

Il commença par les priver de sommeil en lançant un sors imitant le bruit d'un moustique dans chacun de leur dortoir.

Puis il envoya Parkinson draguer chacun des garçons hétéros du groupe et Zabini draguer les filles et Gibbon qui était homosexuel. Bien sûr Parkison comme Zabini avaient pris une autre apparence pour les amadouer et en moins d'une semaine tous étaient à leurs pieds. Parkison et Zabini finirent par donner rendez-vous aux treize coupables au même endroit, dévoilant le pot au rose et les humiliant ainsi dans leur amour propre devant un trio d'ex-Serpentard hilare.

Mais le coup fatal fut porté à l'arrivée de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ six jours après l'affichage des posters compromettants.

 **TENTATIVE D'ASSASSINAT D'UN HERITIER**

 _Le 19 Octobre de cette année, Draco Malfoy, jeune homme charismatique de 18ans et héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy, a échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat grâce à Harry Potter, ami de toujours de monsieur Malfoy et sauveur du monde sorcier._

 _En effet, lors du diner du 19 Octobre de cette année, du poison illégal a été placé dans le verre de monsieur Malfoy, le poison hautement illégal, aurait causé la mort cd monsieur Malfoy sans l'intervention du Sauveur._

 _Grace à une habile enquête sur place nous pouvons aujourd'hui vous affirmer que les coupables, au nombre impressionnant de treize élèves, de 15 à 17ans, sont tous fils ou filles de mangemorts, aujourd'hui décédés ou emprisonnés dans la prison d'Azkaban qui, nous le rappelons, n'est plus gardée par les détraqueurs(rappel page 9). Grâce à notre informateur, nous pouvons vous faire part que les familles des treize coupables (mère, fratrie ou tuteur non-Mangemorts) ne cautionnent pas leur acte inhumain et plus d'une demi-douzaine d'entre eux se sont vu répudiés ou déshérités._

 _Votre bien aimé reporter, Rita Skeeters_

 _Suite page 4 liste des coupables et conséquences de leur acte_

 _Page 6 lettre ouverte de sa mère à Astoria Greengrass_

 _Page 7 lettre ouverte de son frère ainé à Lilith Travers_

 _Page 8 lettre ouverte de son père à Echidna Fawley_

Le journal fut accompagné de beuglantes à l'attention des coupables, parfaisant ainsi leur humiliation.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Petit récapitulatif des noms et prénoms des targets et éclaircissement sur leur origine (mes anecdote sont les histoires personnelles que j'ai créé pour chaque personnage, mais que je vais finalement pas utiliser):**

 **Septième année**

 **Niddohg Avery** (Garçon) **= Poufsouffle**

 **Nom** : Deux mangemort portaient le nom d'Avery et la famille Avery est une des 28 familles du registre des Sang-pur

 **Prénom** : Niddohg est un dragon dans la mythologie scandinave qui dévore l'arbre monde

 **Anecdote** : La mère de Niddohg était elle aussi a Poufsouffle, mais n'en est pas moins une femme vénale ravie de se marier avec un sang pur.

 **Echidna Fawley (Fille) = Poufsouffle**

 **Nom :** la famille Fawley est une des 28 familles du registre des Sang-purs

 **Prénom** : créature grec au corps de Serpent et au buste de femme

 **Anecdote** : la famille d'Enchidna a été choquée lorsqu'elle a été placé à Poufsouffle, elle qui portait dans son prénom son affiliation à Serpentard, mais n'étant que leur troisième enfant ils se contentèrent de faire comme si elle n'était plus leur fille, mais cela la rendit encore plus aigri et d'autant plus avide de défendre son statut de sang-pur.

 **Sixième année**

 **Xzander Yaxley (Garçon) = Gryffondor**

 **Nom :** Yaxley était un mangemort ministre de la justice au temps de Voldemort

 **Prénom :** élu 3eme pire prénom de l'année 2015

 **Anecdote** : le père de Xzander médisait toujours la lâcheté de la mère du garçon qui avait fuit en laissant son fils derrière pour ne pas servir Voldemort, Xzander a donc toujours prôné la valeur du courage, il n'en était pas moins fier de son sang et d'être du camp des mangemort.

 **Nyx Wilks (Fille)= Gryffondor**

 **Nom :** Wilks était un mangemort pendant la première guerre

 **Prénom :** élu un des 20 pires prénoms de l'année 2015

 **Anecdote** : Nyx est une fille discrète, mais déterminée et fier, son père était un mangemort de petite main, mais elle admirait son grand-père paternel mort en tant que mangemort pendant la première guerre.

 **Hephzibah Dolohov (Fille)= Serdaigle**

 **Nom :** Dolohov est le mangemort ayant tué Lupin

 **Prénom :** élu un des 20 pires prénoms de l'année 2015

 **Anecdote** : D'origine russe, Hephizibah a passé une bonne partie de sa scolarité à Durmstrang, et est arrivé à Poudlard quand la Grande Bretagne était sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Meilleure de son année, elle est casanière. Elle trouve son père idiot et était persuadée de pouvoir servir Voldemort bien plus habilement que lui et est même certaine qu'avec elle en tant que stratège son camp n'aurait jamais perdu.

 **Cinquième année**

 **Krithik Jugson (garçon) = Pouffsouffle**

 **Nom :** Jugson Senior était un des mangemort présent lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères

 **Prénom** : élu un des 20 pires prénoms de l'année 2015, et jeu de mot avec le nom (Jugeson = juge, Krithik = critique)

 **Anecdote** : Krithik s'est retrouvé à Poufsouffle car son frère ainé était déjà à Serdaigle et que c'était stratégique de placer des enfants de mangemort dans toutes les maisons.

 **Célénio Gibbon (garçon)= Gryffondor**

 **Nom :** Gibbon était un mangemort tué par fratricide la nuit où Dumbledore fut tué

 **Prénom :** élu un des 20 pires prénoms de l'année 2015

 **Anecdote :** Célénio est homosexuel, heureusement pour lui n'étant pas l'ainé, ses parents se moquent de ses préférences, il hait l'AD et l'ordre pour avoir tué son père et ignore qu'en vérité Gibbon Sr est mort par fratricide.

 **Arantxa Selwyn (fille) =Serdaigle**

 **Nom :** Selwyn est le nom d'une des 28 famille de sang pur, Dolores Ombrage se revendiquait comme appartenant à cette famille.

 **Prénom :** élu un des 20 pires prénoms de l'année 2015

 **Anecdote** : Arantxa Selwyn est la nièce d'Ombrage, qui a en effet un frère cracmol. Arantxa adore sa tante et hait son père. Etant sorcière elle a été élevée par son grand-père et sa tante (ses parents et sa grand-mère vivant dans le monde moldue) De même que Ombrage, elle se réclame sang-pur, alors qu'elle l'est encore moins que sa tante de par sa grand-mère paternelle (mère d'Ombrage) qui était moldue, mais en plus de par sa mère, moldue elle aussi, sans compter son père cracmol.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Si cela déplut à Draco de ne pas savoir la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait rester en arrière, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, surtout qu'il avait lui-même quelques affaires à régler. ***Que manigancez-vous les garçons ?***

Une fois l'étiquette recherchée trouvée Harry s'en alla à sa rencontre sans remarquer les étiquettes à côté de celle de Draco. ***Ha ? HA ? Mais que se trame-t-il à Poudlard ?***

Un Harry Potter sarcastique et fier de son nom devant un Draco Malfoy vexé, mais indulgent, tout cela aurait semblé au-delà de toute compréhension et certains auraient même pu penser à une manipulation magique ayant inversé la personnalité des deux garçons ou à l'utilisation de polynéctar. ***Le polynéctar est plus plausible que la manipulation magique ayant renversé la polarité xD ***

* * *

 _Suite 8 Septembre 2017_


	25. Malentendu

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Yeppa** : belle métaphore filée culinaire XD, je suis ravie que la vengeance t'ai plu et que tu te « régale » de mes chapitres)

 **Nathydemon** : Merci ravie que ça t'ai fait rire et que la vengeance t'ai plu

 **Aussidagility** : Que Harry ? XD visiblement sa vengeance t'a plu

* * *

 **Note :**

\- Ça y est la semaine prochaine je reprends les cours, je suis **pas** sûr de pouvoir maintenir le rythme de la publication **bimensuelle** et suis quasi certaine que je ne pourrais **pas répondre au review** à chaque chapitre, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux (entre mon option écriture performée le mercredi soir, mon option théâtre le jeudi soir et le cabaret circographique le samedi, en plus des cours, je vais avoir peu de temps pour l'écriture de la fic et encore moins pour moi T_T)

\- Merci encore et toujours à Gurisa pour ses corrections

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Malentendu**

Après deux semaines d'humiliation les affiches disparurent du mur remplacées par une courte note :

 _« Si à l'avenir quelqu'un songe à attenter à la vie d'un habitant de Poudlard, qu'il se souvienne de ces deux semaines et des treize coupables. La sentence a été donnée, les actes ne sont pas pardonnés, mais la vengeance n'apporte pas le bonheur ni la rédemption, retrouvons la paix à Poudlard. »_

La note parafée d'une petite salamandre violette et blanche appelait clairement à la fin du pugilat, et le calme revint. Malgré tout, aucun des treize ne fut réintégré en ami, ils furent, à partir de ce moment-là, parfaitement ignorés.

« Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, tes fichus amis me tapent sur les nerfs pour savoir pourquoi nous dormons ensemble.

\- C'est toi qui veux pas qu'on leur dise.

\- Pour que tout Poudlard l'apprenne, non merci, pas tant que le lien est aussi instable.

\- Il est plus stable qu'avant.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas dormir sans se toucher, que nous devons discuter trois heures par jour, que tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie quand Parkison m'a pris le bras, que tu m'as hurlé dessus pour t'avoir caché que j'avais contacté la Gazette sans t'en faire part avant. Tu es de mauvaise foi Potter.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. » Grommela Harry.

Un silence instable s'installa, les deux garçons plongés dans leurs pensées. Mais comme bien souvent le calme serein se réinstalla et c'est donc sans animosité qu'Harry reprit la parole.

« N'empêche je suis toujours dans le flou le plus total avec ce lien, déjà qu'à l'origine j'ignorais que les âme-sœurs existaient réellement. Toi tu as au moins des connaissances de base.

\- J'ai beau posséder une intelligence incroyable, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que doivent supporter deux âmes sœur avant l'exposé de Granger et n'avais jamais entendu parler des âmes sœurs harmoniques.

\- Mais tu as été élevé dans une famille de sorciers, tu devais déjà en avoir entendu parler. Ron a dit que les parents sorciers lisaient des contes mettant en scène des âmes sœurs harmoniques !

\- Potter, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été élevé dans une famille de sang pur, une famille noble ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Les familles de sang-pur pratiquent le mariage arrangé.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- La lenteur de ton cerveau m'étonnera toujours. Dès notre plus jeune âge les enfants sang-pur ont une ou plusieurs fiancée(s) potentielle(s) donc nos parents ne vont pas nous raconter d'histoire mettant en valeur un couple formé par magie sans soucis de l'âge, du sexe ou du statut de sang du second parti. Nous sommes destinés à nous marier à un bon parti de sang pur et du sexe opposé pour avoir un héritier. Ainsi nous sommes affublés dès l'enfance de potentiel(s) fiancé(s) correspondant à ses critères.

\- Tu veux dire…toi aussi ?!

\- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Je suis un Malfoy, soit un des meilleure parti de Grande Bretagne.

\- Tu as une fiancée ? Tu as une fiancée et tu n'as pas songé un seul instant à m'en faire part ! S'emporta Harry.

\- Qu… »

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Harry claquait déjà la porte de la salle sur demande.

« Harry ! » cria Draco en lui courant après.

Mais le blond avait mis trop de temps à réagir et Harry était déjà hors de vue.

De frustration, il frappa le mur de son poing. La douleur et le sang ne parvinrent pourtant pas à effacer le sentiment de trahison qu'avait émis Harry avant de s'enfuir. Et Draco ne prêta même pas attention au regard triste que lui lançait Sally qui se tenait seule sur le poitrail du blond.

Draco allait devoir s'expliquer avec le brun qui avait sur-interprété les choses sans chercher à comprendre, mais, foi de Malfoy, il n'allait pas aller ramper pour lui supplier de l'écouter et il était quasi certain qu'Harry refuserait de l'écouter de toute manière. De même, il était hors de question qu'il aille demander de l'aide à Granger et Weasley pour qu'ils plaident en sa faveur.

Pourtant avec le lien Harry comme Draco savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rester fâcher très longtemps.

En dépit de tout bon sens, Harry resta sur ses positions et dormi seul dans son lit, ou plutôt attendit-il que la nuit passe, seul à dessiner des portraits de Draco avant de les déchirer.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant trahi.

Après deux insomnies et un niveau magique de plus en plus bas, Harry se bornait à ignorer Draco lorsque ce dernier l'interpelait ou à le fuir dès qu'il s'approchait.

Draco en avait marre de voir à quel point Harry pouvait être borné et il trouvait cela pathétique de se retrouver dans une situation pareille à cause d'un malentendu.

Alors que Draco ruminait dans la salle commune des Crodragons après que Harry ait fui en direction de leur dortoir lorsqu'il avait vu le blond arriver, Granger vint vers lui d'un pas ferme.

« Malfoy ! L'interpela-t-elle avec colère.

\- Tient c'est plus Draco, railla le blond.

\- Pas depuis que j'ai appris l'omission que tu as allégrement faite.

\- Et bien sûr Granger, tu vas faire comme Potter et tirer tes propres conclusions.

\- Tu es fiancé Malfoy ! Comment tu peux avoir omit de lui dire ça avec ce que tu partages avec Harry ?!

\- 'Mione, je pense que tu devrais écouter ce qu'a à dire Draco, conseilla Weasley.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Granger visiblement choquée que le rouquin ne prenne pas son parti.

\- Tous les sangs purs sont plus ou moins fiancés dès la naissance. Moi je ne le suis pas parce que mes parents trouvent ça arriéré, mais c'est encore courant, mais ce sont juste des mots, la plupart du temps, pas de vrai fiançailles et même si Draco était réellement fiancé, leur statut d'âme sœur brise tout contrat, même s'il était marié ça romprait les veux de mariage !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Granger.

\- Maintenant que Weasley a été surprenamment utile en comblant tes lacunes sur ce point, sachez que je ne suis PAS fiancé, j'ai eu des fiancées _potentielles_ c'est tout, mais cet abruti de Potter ne m'a pas laissé un seul instant pour le détromper et a agi comme une épouse bafouée, ce qui est absolument ridicule.

\- Tu aurais quand même dû lui en parler avant, maintenant va le voir et rassure le, répliqua Granger.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille ramper pour son pardon, surtout que c'est lui qui en a fait toute une potion.

\- Il est seul dans notre dortoir, je peux demander à Neville et aux deux autres de pas monter avant une heure ou deux, déclara Weasley.

\- Et un petit sort de fermeture devrait arrêter Harry suffisamment longtemps pour que tu lui parles. »

Draco avait envie de les envoyer paitre, mais la situation le minait trop pour laisser les choses en l'état juste à cause de de sa fierté.

Ainsi prit-il le chemin du dortoir sans un remercîment pour le couple.

Harry était allongé sur son lit et, malgré l'instabilité de leur pouvoir, dessinait dans l'air des arabesques luminescentes avec sa baguette. C'était de la très belle magie. Draco resta un instant fasciné par les filaments brillants d'une lumière bleutée s'entrelaçant avec délicatesse et harmonie.

« Harry, » souffla Draco.

L'interpelé se releva d'un bond brisant son dessin magique.

« Va-t'en Malfoy, je n'ai rien à te dire, dit froidement le brun.

\- Moi j'ai quelque chose à dire, et tu vas m'écouter, » répliqua sèchement Draco.

Mais Harry se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie sans un regard pour le blond.

Il se figea quand un grand loup argenté lui barra le chemin.

Harry se retourna vers Draco pour lui lancer un regard noir, la vue du loup lui faisait encore plus mal.

« Laisse-moi partir, lâcha froidement Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas fiancé, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

\- Hein ? Lâcha Harry décontenancé.

\- Je ne suis pas fiancé et je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai eu de potentielles fiancées, mais ne l'ai jamais été réellement.

\- Mais tu as dit…

\- J'ai dit que tous les sangs purs avaient des fiancées _potentielles_. Les Greengrass avaient proposé leurs filles, tu n'as qu'à demander à Daphné Greengrass, mais crois-moi ni elle ni sa sœur ne m'ont jamais considéré réellement comme leur fiancé.

\- Je… »

Harry piqua un fard, honteux d'avoir sauté si vite en conclusion.

« - Je suis un imbécile.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux, » railla Draco en souriant.

Harry fit glisser son regard sur le patronus qui n'avait toujours pas disparu et réalisa que c'était la première fois que Draco le lançait sans son aide.

« Tu as pesé à quoi ? Pour le Patronus. Demanda-t-il alors avec curiosité.

Draco s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à Harry qui le rejoint.

« A toi. Répondit finalement le blond.

\- Hein ? Se contenta de lâché Harry les yeux ronds.

\- A ton sourire pendant la bataille de polochon, à tes joues rouges après m'avoir comparé à un ange… »

Inévitablement Harry se mit à prendre une profonde couleur pivoine.

« -…Aux flammes dans tes yeux quand tu voulais te venger pour moi.

\- Je… »Commença Harry à court de mot.

Mais finalement il se tut, profitant de l'instant. Naturellement, les deux garçons s'étaient installés dos à dos. Si au début c'était pour être en contact sans avoir à se regarder, c'était par la suite devenu une position de confort où ils pouvaient partager sans honte leur passé et leurs sentiments.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la guerre ni de leur enfance, ne parlant que de moment de joie et d'anecdotes d'avant la guerre. Draco avait découvert la vie plus que mouvementé du Sauveur et Harry avait appris à connaitre celui qui s'était toujours caché derrière sa famille et ses préjugés, forgeant un masque de glace solide.

Les silences entre eux n'étaient que rarement lourds et leurs rencontres dans la salle sur demande étaient depuis quelques temps devenues une agréable routine. Pourtant il avait fallu d'un rien pour perdre l'équilibre.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'ils apprennent à communiquer parce que ça va être un enfer si à chaque fois ça finit comme ça, commentait Hermione inquiète de savoir ce dont les deux âmes sœurs discutaient. Ron et elle étaient toujours assis dans la salle commune le regard tourné vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

Dans le dortoir les deux garçons communiquaient dans le silence.

A travers la peau nue de leur dos tous deux faisaient passer leurs sentiments dans une forme de discussion invisible et inaudible.

Harry s'excusait de ne pas avoir écouté Draco, le blond lui faisait comprendre combien cela l'avait blessé que l'autre l'ignore, mais qu'il le pardonnait. Harry montrait sa peine de s'être cru trahi, Draco l'admonestait pour sa stupidité et au final ils riaient à moitié de s'être retrouvés dans une telle situation sur un simple malentendu.

Un sentiment chaleureux et apaisant emplit alors le cœur de Draco, un sentiment doux qu'Harry diffusait de temps en temps, mais que Draco n'arrivait pas à définir.

Etrangement, le patronus de Draco n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Le loup argenté s'était assis au milieu de la pièce et regardait tranquillement les deux sorciers.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, Harry lança à son tour le sortilège. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Draco quand un animal pas plus gros qu'un chat sortit à la place du cerf.

« Il a changé peu après ton réveil à l'infirmerie. J'ai lancé le sort pour envoyer un message à Hermione et il ressemblait à ça, expliqua Harry un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un fennec ?

\- Regarde le Draco, » incita Harry.

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du petit renard des sables.

« Moi ?

\- Si tu étais un animagus je suis presque certain que tu serais en effet un fennec. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Draco et Harry regardaient les deux patronus jouer ensemble. Leurs dos nus toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Harry sentait tout son amour pour Draco émaner, même si il ne savait pas si le blond comprenait ce que signifiaient ces sentiments. Alors il eut une envie soudaine de tout lui dire. De lui avouer ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de son coma, lui avouer tous ses sentiments pour le blond au cœur bien plus chaleureux qu'il ne laissait croire.

« Draco je t'… »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent assez violement quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur les quatre autres pensionnaires du dortoir.

« Désolé, » balbutia Seamus en voyant le tableau des deux anciens rivaux.

Les deux patronus avaient disparus, mais Harry et Draco torses nus et dos à dos sur le lit du blond avaient de quoi surprendre, même si Seamus, Den et Neville se doutaient depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre les anciens ennemis, ils ne s'attendaient pas à les retrouver à moitié nu dans le lit du blond.

Finalement Seamus et Dean se remirent rapidement et même si Seamus fit une grimace montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir deux de ses amis dans une position aussi intime, il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et ils finirent par rire de la situation.

Neville a contrario resta bloqué la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dévisageant les deux garçons ou plutôt les deux salamandres qui jouaient à chat passant de corps en corps sans se rendre compte de la présence d'intrus.

« Vous…vous…bégaya Neville.

\- Courage Londubat, je suis sûr que ton cerveau réduit est capable de faire une phrase complète, encouragea faussement Draco.

\- Draco ! Le gronda Harry.

-Des âmes sœurs, finit par lâcher Neville, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. »

Un moment de silence passa avant qu'un éclair de compréhension passe sur le visage de Neville.

« Harmoniques, souffla-t-il.

\- Bravo Londubat, 10 points pour Crodragon pour avoir donné une bonne réponse, alors qu'on ne parle pas de botanique.

\- Draco arrête d'être condescendant, répliqua Harry d'un ton moins sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- La première syllabe aurait suffi [ _Ron veut juste dire que Draco est con_ ] ricana Ron

\- Vu la situation je crois qu'on va devoir tout vous expliquer, » finit par dire Harry.

Il leur expliqua donc le lien d'âme sœur harmonique qu'ils partageaient et ses conséquences.

Ron, déjà au courant, se contenta d'écouter distraitement tout en grignotant des chocogrenouilles sur son lit.

Les trois autres ex-Gryffondor s'étaient assis sur le lit d'Harry pour écouter les explications du brun toujours assis avec Draco sur le lit du blond.

Au final, Dean ouvrit à son tour un paquet de sucreries et ils finirent la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant bonbons et chocolats.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient vendredi soir et qu'aucun entrainement de Quidditch n'était prévu, vu qu'ils se goinfrèrent de sucreries toute la nuit, des bonbons souris en passant par les baguettes au réglisse et les fondant au chaudron, même Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils passèrent aux bonbons animalis.

Le plus gros fou-rire du groupe fut lorsque Draco se mit à rugir après avoir mangé un bonbon animalis Lion. Manger un bonbon animalis sans savoir ce que c'était à l'avance comme animal était hilarant et voir la seule personne n'étant pas un ancien lion se mettre à rugir, eu dont de les rendre tous hilares et si au début Draco bouda, il finit vite par suivre les autres, emporté par l'hilarité d'Harry qui lui avait attrapé la main pour essayer de ne pas tomber emporté par son fou-rire.

Quand Hermione vint vers huit heures du matin chercher les garçons pour le petit déjeuner, ce fut pour les retrouver en train de dormir les uns sur les autres. Draco et Harry enlacés sur le lit du blond et Dean et Seamus sur celui d'Harry et Ron et Neville par terre sur les oreillers et les draps des autres lits.

Les divers papiers froissés et paquet éventrés témoignaient d'une orgie de bonbons et Hermione souffla devant l'attitude immature des garçons sans pouvoir malgré tout s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire très maternelle à ces idiots.

C'est passablement groggy que Draco se réveilla. Il se rappela la soirée de la veille en voyant les corps pêlemêles des autres membres du dortoir. Cela lui semblait tellement irréel.

Jamais il n'aurait songé faire quelque chose de ce genre. Oh, il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi à l'aise si Harry n'avait pas été en contact direct avec lui toute la soirée, diffusant un sentiment de bienêtre et de joie qui avait détendu Draco, mais le blond ne regrettait pas.

Il trouvait Thomas, Finnigan, Londubat et Weasley immatures et bien trop stupides pour une conversation intéressante, mais il ne pouvait se mentir sur le fait qu'il trouvait leur compagnie loin d'être désagréable et qu'il commençait même à apprécier un peu Weasley, juste un peu.

Harry dormait encore profondément la main posée sur le ventre dénudé de Draco. Blanche dormait aussi, roulée en boule sur le pectoral droit d'Harry.

Sally avait elle aussi dormi là, mais sitôt Draco éveillé elle s'était glissée jusqu'au corps du blond et s'était blottie au creux de son cou en guise de bonjour.

Draco aimait le matin, quand les esprits bons comme mauvais étaient endormis, ne laissant que le souffle plus ou moins bruyant des respirations.

Quand la peur ou la haine n'avaient aucune place et quand personne n'était là pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière son masque.

Harry commença à émerger et Draco ne put retenir un sentiment de tendresse face à la mine ensommeillée du brun.

« 'Jour, grommela Harry encore à moitié endormi.

\- Bonjour Harry, sourit Draco.

\- L'est quelle heure ?

\- Huit heures et quart, tu peux te rendormir surtout vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couchés, mais dans ton lit. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te détacher j'aimerai, aller à la salle de bain. »

Harry se rendit alors compte de sa position.

En effet, outre sa main posée sur les abdos du blond, il avait la tête calée contre son épaule et son second bras agrippait la taille de Draco.

Mais plutôt que de se détacher, Harry resserra son étreinte.

« Non, ch'ui bien là, ronronna-t-il.

\- Bouge Potter je dois aller aux toilettes.

\- C'est plus Harry ? J'aimais bien Harry moi…

\- Potter, » gronda Draco.

Harry finit par lâcher le blond, mais se re-blottit dans le lit sitôt Draco debout.

Draco eu la pensé qu'Harry avait vraiment des faux airs de chat ainsi…ou plutôt de reptile face à une source de chaleur.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. ***T'es bête Potter***

\- La première syllabe aurait suffi [ _est-ce qu'on comprend que Ron veut juste dire que Draco est con_ ?] ricana Ron ***Je pense qu'il faut en effet préciser la blague de Ron :p***

\- C'est plus Harry ? J'aimais bien Harry moi… ***Potter qui essaie d'être cute xD***

* * *

 _Suite 22 Septembre 2017_


	26. Animal à sang froid

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

- **aussidagility** : tout à fait c'est des boulets de la communication XD

- **nathydemon** : Je me demande aussi XD, surtout avec ce chapitre 26 qui confirme pas du tout cette idée.

- **Zessa** : merci vraiment pour tes compliments, en effet j'essaye toujours de respecter les dates, c'est surtout par respect pour tous ceux qui me suivent. Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes reviews.

\- **PsychoPorcinet** : frustrant n'est-il pas XD, je suis ravie que tu les trouve adorable, malheureusement la déclaration c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^.

- **Yeppa** : les fennec ont une fourure pale parfois presque blanche, ils sont d'apparence adorable, mais des prédateur redoutable malgré leur petite taille, de plus ils ont une démarche assez

- **BlueDark** : haha ravie que mes choix t'ai plut ;)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Et oui chapitre publié en avance, mais avec les cours je ne peux plus publier le Vendredi midi (j'ai cours de 9h à 17h avec une unique pause de 45min pour manger le midi) je décalerai donc ma publication au **Dimanche à 12h** (parce que je suis aussi prise les Samedis) le **chapitre 27** ne paraitra donc pas le 6, mais le **8 Octobre**.

\- Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Gurisa **Note de la bêta : Désolée pour cette absence ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes mais me revoilà !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :** Animal à sang froid

Entre la chaleur du lit et l'odeur enivrante de Draco qui y était imprégnée, Harry se sentait comme au paradis et aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps ainsi, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait bu de jus de citrouille la veille, une envie pressante le tenaillait et il prit la place de Draco quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain.

Les quatre autres étaient toujours profondément endormis. Harry et Draco s'éclipsèrent donc en silence pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

A la table des Crodragons, Hermione mangeait tranquillement, un livre contre le pichet de jus de citrouille. Un hibou de l'école était posé juste à côté d'elle.

« C'est une lettre pour toi Harry, déclara Hermione en voyant les deux garçons arriver.

\- Merci. » Répondit l'interpelé en récupérant la lettre accrochée à a pate de l'oiseau.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture maladroite de Hagrid. Le jeune Crodragon se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à son ami depuis le début de l'année. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'il en avait oublié son grand ami.

Justement la lettre invitait Harry et ses amis à prendre le thé en début d'après-midi.

« C'est Hagrid, informa Harry, il nous invite à passer le voir cet après-midi.

\- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas allés le voir depuis la rentrée, mais Ron est encore en retard pour ses devoirs et je vais être obligée de l'aider pour qu'il ait fini tout ce qu'i faire pour lundi. Vas-y sans nous, surtout vu l'heure à laquelle Ron risque de se lever.

\- Pauvre Ron, plaisanta Harry. Tu viendras avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à supporter tes amis Gryffondor que je suis prêt à faire copain-copain avec ce lourdaud. Répliqua Draco en buvant son thé avec dédain.

\- Entendu, je lui réponds donc qu'on passera le voir vers quinze heures, répliqua Harry en griffonnant sur le revers du parchemin.

\- Que…j'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas ! S'offusqua Draco.

\- Au fait Hermione, tu pourrais jeter un œil sur mon devoir de potion, Draco m'a dit que j'ai fait des fautes, mais refuse de me dire lesquelles, dit Harry en ignorant totalement Draco.

\- Et bien je ne suis plus à un devoir prêt et toi, au moins, tu l'as déjà fini, » répliqua Hermione avec un ton supérieur.

Draco fulminait, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir le demi-géant, mais maintenant qu'Harry avait confirmé qu'il venait avec lui, il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond. Ce n'est en rien aristocratique que de répondre positivement à une invitation pour au final ne pas venir. En plus de cela Harry avait fait fit de sa remarque comme quoi il devait voir lui-même ses erreurs pour progresser en potion. Bon d'accord, il ne lui avait pas dit tout à fait comme ça, mais quand il lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si mauvais s'il n'était pas capable de voir lui-même les erreurs qu'il avait fait, c'était ce que ça voulait dire.

« Draco, arrête de bouder, on restera pas longtemps, mais Hagrid est mon ami et j'ai envie de le voir.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu y aller seul.

\- Si c'est pour les cours, on les revoit avec Hermione ce matin jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève, puis on finira nos devoirs après être allés voir Hagrid, voilà tout. »

Draco continua à raller, mais suivit malgré tous les deux ex-Gryffondor jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Pendant leur séjour de presque un mois à l'infirmerie, Harry et lui avaient dû suivre les cours grâce aux notes d'Hermione et reprendre le cour normal des leçons avait été assez difficile, mais ils s'étaient organisés pour que Hermione puisse les aider à se remettre à niveau et sinon ils travaillaient tous les deux même lors de leur rencontres habituelles. Même s'il était parfois difficile de se concentrer quand un mouvement banal tel que mettre sa plume dans l'encrier se transformait malencontreusement en caresse sur la peau nue de l'autre.

Le malentendu leur avait même été bénéfique à ce niveau puisque cela les avait d'autant plus plongés dans leurs révisions. Mais si Harry avait toujours été un élève relativement moyen, Draco était un très bon élève et revenir à son niveau habituel était un peu plus complexe, même si travailler à deux ou plus était bien plus plaisant que son habituelle solitude.

Finalement après une petite matinée de révision sur le sortilège des doigts palmés en métamorphose, et à finir de re-rédiger son devoir de potion sur les quatre premières lois de Golpalott pour Harry, le trio fut rejoint par Ron pour aller manger.

Ils révisèrent encore jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Et c'est accompagné d'un ex-Serpentard grommelant qu'Harry prit le chemin pour la cabane du garde-chasse.

L'herbe couverte de givre craquait sous leurs pas, les températures douces de la rentrée avaient fait place à un froid mordant et Harry comme Draco s'étaient emmitouflés dans une épaisse cape, en plus de leur écharpe en laine violette et blanche, leurs chapeaux assortis bien enfoncés sur leur tête et les gants bien chauds aux mains. Avec un tel accoutrement, seuls leurs yeux restaient visibles, et de loin il était difficile de savoir qui était qui. Mais bien qu'ils soient si bien couverts il faisait toujours incroyablement froid si bien que même Draco se pressa de traverser le parc pour rejoindre la cabane d'où se dégageait une fumée prédisant un feu de cheminé bien chaud.

« Harry ! J'suis ravi de t'voir* ! s'exclama Hagrid en ouvrant la porte.

\- Désolé, Ron et Hermione avaient du boulot à faire, on est que deux, sourit Harry en se décalant pour laisser Hagrid voir Draco.

Le semi-géant eu un temps d'arrêt en voyant Draco et son visage se ferma, mais il fit malgré tout un pas de côté pour laisser les deux Crodragons entrer.

L'ambiance lorsqu'ils entrèrent était assez étrange. Draco affichait un visage vide de toute expression et Hagrid était clairement mal à l'aise et serrait les dents pour essayer de cacher son inimitié pour le blond.

Harry faillit rentrer dans Draco quand ce dernier se figea devant l'entrée, Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour comprendre ce qui l'avait arrêté et afficha un grand sourire quand il vit Buck allongé dans un coin de la cabane. Lorsque Hagrid ferma la porte il s'aperçut de l'attitude de Draco.

« _Vendebout_ s'est cassé l'aile avant-hier, j'lui ai bandé, mais si j'le relâche, 'l va vouloir voler, alors j'le garde ici jusqu'à qu'son aile soit guérie, commenta Hagrid d'une voix forte en insistant bien sur le prénom de l'hippogriffe.

Harry s'avança et s'inclina devant l'animal qui lui renvoya le salut sans attente. Draco était toujours figé sur le pas de la porte. Harry ne pouvait retenir son sourire quant à l'attitude de Draco.

Puis le blond fit un pas en avant et se plaça au côté d'Harry, d'un geste brusque, le dos bien droit et les dents serrés il s'inclina devant l'animal. Buck le dévisagea un instant, instant où Harry perçut clairement les tremblements de Draco, puis l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour son visage perçant fixé sur la nuque du blond.

Draco se redressa avant de s'assoir sur le siège le plus loin de l'hippogriffe. Harry sourit devant son manège et vint s'assoir à ses côtés en lançant un sourire amical à Hagrid qui était resté exceptionnellement muet tout du long de l'interaction.

« Comment allez-vous Hagrid ? Les cours se passent bien ? demanda Harry d'un ton badin.

\- Je…ouais, en s'moment j'fais les Niffleurs 'vec les quatrièmes années, j'aurais bien voulu faire les Acromentules, mais l'professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'c'était p'être pas une bonne idée, elle a raison tu sais, depuis…depuis la mort d'Aragog c'est plus la même chose, j'pouvais donc pas leur montrer une vraie, mais j'leur en ai parlé quand même, maint'nant j'fais d'la théorie en plus d'la pratique avec les plus âgés, comme ça on peut parler de créatures rares et d'celles un peu dangereuses.

\- ça à l'air passionnant, sourit Harry.

\- C'est dommage qu'j'vous ai plus en cours. »

Le regard d'Hagrid se posa alors sur Draco qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Le geste du demi-géant montrait bien que la réflexion n'était pas valable pour le blond.

Draco leva un sourcil de défi, avant de poser son regard sur Buck qui déchiquetait tranquillement un furet, rependant du sang sur le parquet. Sa mâchoire se crispa et sans un mot il se leva et sortit d'un pas de course prenant Hagrid et Harry de court.

Harry partit à sa suite en lançant un rapide mot d'excuse à Hagrid.

Draco était debout juste devant la cabane, les points crispés et le corps tendu comme un arc.

«Draco ? L'interpela doucement Harry.

\- Je peux pas. »

Harry regarda Draco avec surprise, d'un geste lent il attrapa le menton du blond de deux doigts pour lui relever la tête. Plongeant son regard vert dans le regard acier il put lire tout le remord et la détresse de son ami. Avec les gants, Harry ne percevait pas les sentiments de Draco à travers leur lien, mais pour une fois les émotions du blond étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage.

« Je peux pas, répéta Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? demanda Harry avec douceur.

\- Je ne peux pas m'excuser. Je ne l'aime pas. Je suis un Malfoy. Je ne peux pas, pas devant cette caricature de Gryffondor sans cervelle.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'excuser et Hagrid non plus ! s'exclama Harry stupéfait de voir Draco ainsi torturé.

\- Mais je lui dois, j'ai essayé de le faire renvoyer, j'ai détruit sa réputation, j'ai été ravi quand il est allé à Askaban ! Harry, je me suis réjoui de voir quelqu'un aller dans cette prison infâme ! Je dois…Je peux pas. J'y arriverai pas. »

Draco était perdu entre sa conscience qui voulait s'excuser et ses sentiments à l'égard du semi-géant, le tout mêlé à son éducation.

« Draco, personne ne t'oblige à rien, si tu veux rentrer au château tout de suite, vas-y je ne te forcerai plus à m'accompagner voir Hagrid. Il est mon ami, mais rien ne t'oblige à bien t'entendre avec lui. Rien ne t'oblige à lui demander pardon, tout comme rien ne l'oblige à accepter ton pardon.

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoute ton cœur voilà tout. »

Draco s'était calmé. Son regard redevenu neutre, il se dégagea tranquillement d'Harry, mais plutôt que de prendre le chemin du château il retourna dans la cabane. Harry le suivit curieux de voir l'attitude de Draco.

Sans un mot le blond se tint droit devant Hagrid qui le regardait avec surprise, puis Draco s'inclinât, le dos droit, les deux bras le long du corps.

« Je ne cautionne pas mes actions passées. » Déclara Draco avant de se redresser et de partir.

Hagrid resta figé de stupeur et Harry resta un instant muet avant de se reprendre et de jeter un au revoir à Hagrid avant de partir à son tour.

Harry remontait vers le château lorsqu'il vit une silhouette assise près du lac. Malgré le bonnet et la lourde cape, Harry reconnu la silhouette gracile de Draco et vint donc à sa rencontre.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sans commenter ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il fait froid, fit remarquer Harry en claquant des dents.

\- Frileux, » répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

Discrètement Harry se rapprocha du blond, tentant tant bien que mal de capter une source de chaleur.

« Tu sais, je n'ai peut-être pas utilisé de véritables mots d'excuse, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'avais pas à lui imposer de me pardonner. De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais excusé devant qui que ce soit et je ne compte pas le faire. Surtout qu'à l'époque j'étais fier de mes actions, même si aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus, cela ne change rien au fait que je voulais faire ce que j'ai fait…tout du moins jusqu'à il y a deux ans. »

Harry se sentait somnolant et seule la chaleur de Draco semblait pouvoir le sortir de cet état.

C'est avec stupeur que Draco vit Harry se transformer en un gros serpent noir avant de se glisser dans son col. Le blond frissonna au contact de la peau froide du reptile sur sa peau nue. Etrangement, bien qu'Harry soit sous sa forme d'animagus, Draco perçut parfaitement les sentiments du brun. Le contentement d'abord puis la honte.

« Les reptiles supportent difficilement le froid, » commenta platement Draco.

La tête d'Harry sortit et le reptile fit un bref acquiescement de tête avant de replonger s'enfouir dans les vêtements de Draco diffusant un sentiment d'excuse et de reconnaissance.

Draco se leva donc pour regagner la chaleur du château.

La peau du reptile s'était réchauffée contre la sienne et bien que cela restait étrange de sentir les sentiments d'Harry même sous cette forme, sentir la peau lisse contre la sienne ne dérangeait pas tant que ça le blond.

Ce qui le dérangea par contre, ce fut le groupe d'élèves qui l'interpela à peine fut-il arrivé dans le hall.

« Hey ! Malfoy, t'as du courage de sortir par ce froid, l'interpela un Serpentard de septième année dont il ignorait le nom.

\- J'avais à faire. Répondit placidement Draco.

\- Viens donc te réchauffer dans notre salle commune, » minauda Parkinson.

Elle fit mine de s'approcher avant de faire un bond en arrière en voyant apparaitre la tête du serpent du col de Draco.

« Que, mais t'es fou de te balader avec un truc pareil ! S'exclama Daphné Greengrass dans les bras de laquelle Parkinson s'était jetée de terreur.

\- Des Serpentards ayant peur d'un petit serpent, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, on serait en pénurie d'élèves vert et argent. Ricana Draco en laissant Harry sortir de a chemise pour s'enrouler autour de son bras.

\- Il est tout sauf petit ! s'exclama Parkinson, il doit faire au moins 1 mètre cinquante !

\- Mais…mais, bégaya le premier Serpentard en regardant attentivement le long serpent noir, c'est un cobra, un cobra du cap même, si il te mord tu tombes raide mort !

\- Vraiment ? » S'étonna Draco en regardant le serpent avec fierté.

Le reptile hocha discrètement la tête avant de se tourner vers le groupe de Serpentard, ou ex-Serpentards en ce qui concernait Parkinson et Greengrass. Il déploya sa collerette tout en s'élevant en hauteur, il cracha avec hargne faisant fuir le groupe dans son entièreté.

Devant cette débandade Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, de même que Harry qui émettait des sifflements courts et répétés très semblables à un rire.

« Bon il faut qu'on trouve un endroit discret pour que tu reprennes ta forme normale » déclara Draco au serpent. Ils entrèrent donc dans une petite salle désaffectée au premier étage, mais à peine Harry s'était détaché du bras de Draco, qu'une personne déboula à vive allure suivie d'une autre bien plus calme. Il fallut peu de temps aux deux Crodragons pour reconnaitre Amaryllis Shafiq suivie par l'aérienne Luna Lovegood.

« Parodie de justice de merde ! s'exclama Shafiq, oups désolée les garçons.

\- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco, déclara Luna de sa voix lunaire.

Draco resta figé tandis que le serpent bondit de son bras pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds.

Ni Shafiq, ni Lovegood ne furent surprises de l'apparition soudaine d'Harry en lieu et place du cobra.

« Comment avez-vous compris, demanda Harry en s'asseyant contre une table.

\- Peu de personne ont les yeux vert émeraude et encore moins ont une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ironisa Shafiq.

\- Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent. » Répliqua Draco.

Mais Shafiq l'ignora tandis que Lovegood s'était assise pour lire le Chicaneur qu'elle, une fois n'est pas coutume, lisait à l'endroit.

« Tu es un très joli serpent Harry, déclara finalement la blonde, parfois il vaut mieux rester au chaud. Le froid n'est pas vraiment l'ami des reptiles.

\- Non en effet » grogna Harry, mais si on pouvait changer de sujet s'il vous plait.

\- Comme de la raison pour laquelle Shafiq a fait irruption en insultant notre magnifique système judiciaire, demanda Draco le ton plein d'ironie.

\- Je les insultai parce que je viens de recevoir une lettre qui, non contente d'être en retard, est tout bonnement aberrante, commença Shafiq. C'est à propos de cette vicieuse histoire d'empoisonnement. En tant que participante malgré moi, je me suis proposée en tant que témoin contre les coupables qui ont quand même vu leurs noms dans la gazette, ce qui à mon sens aurait dû alerter le ministère même sans votre déclaration, de plus j'étais persuadée que l'école en aurait fait aussi part au ministère. Et vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont répondu ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de procès, répondit Draco en riant jaune.

\- Exactement, reprit sombrement Shafiq, ' _Il n'y a pas suffisamment de preuves et le ministère ne se rendra pas coupable de délit de faciès sous prétexte que la Gazette du Sorcier, un journal qui a la mauvaise habitude de faire des articles trop subjectifs, a accusé des enfants dont les parents sont en parti des criminels. Surtout pour un potentiel délit à l'égard d'un criminel, certe acquitté, mais toujours en observation. Votre témoignage ne sera donc pas requis vu qu'il n'y aura pas de procès pour de simples représailles infantile à l'égard d'un criminel._ ' Infantile ! Infantile ! Si Harry n'avait pas vu sa magie répondre à ses sentiments et à votre lien, Draco aurait potentiellement pu avoir de graves séquelles, voir mourir !

\- D'où le 'parodie de justice du monde', reprit calmement Luna avec un petit sourire amusé avant de retourner à son magazine.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi vous être vengés ainsi. Je ne suis pas pour le principe de se venger soi-même et apprécie moyennement de voir des gens humiliés quels que soient leurs actes, mais avec une justice aussi inactive, je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi, même si je ne cautionne pas.

\- Il était hors de question de les laisser impunis et c'était évident que le ministère ne ferait rien pour nous rendre justice, répliqua sèchement Harry.

\- Je comprends, c'est très frustrant. Je comprends aussi la lettre de menace que vous leur avez envoyé, mais la vengeance n'amène que la vengeance et je crains que cela n'ait pas de fin. Ceux qui se sont attaqués à vous ne sont pas que des idiots, méfiez-vous tout particulièrement de Dolohov et Sewlyn.

\- Une lettre ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Je leur ai juste envoyé une petite lettre pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'en prendre à nouveau à nous s'ils veulent pas qu'il leur arrive pire.

\- Draco a aussi écrit que j'étais sous votre protection, rajouta Shafiq, pour qu'ils ne retournent pas leur désir de vengeance contre moi, mais je crains que ces menaces ne soient pas suffisantes pour certain. Si les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ont généralement un bon sens de survie et préfèrent éviter le danger, ils sont aussi intelligents et rusés et fomenteront un plan plus vicieux pour se venger.

\- Et bien qu'ils viennent, répliqua Harry, qu'ils s'en prennent encore à Draco, ils auront affaire à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, répliqua Draco hautainement.

\- Faites attention à vous, » les avertit doucement Luna.

Mais les garçons têtus partirent sans un regard pour les deux filles.

« J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, murmura Shafiq.

\- Il s'agit d'Harry et Draco, ils s'en sortiront plus forts, sourit sereinement Luna un éclat un peu triste dans les yeux.

\- Mais meurtris… »finit tristement Shafiq.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Dans la version originale Hagrid a une façon bien à lui de parler en remplaçant notamment les « you » par des « yeh » et les « to » par des « ter » pour le retranscrire j'ai décidé de lui faire manger les mots.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Même s'il était parfois difficile de se concentrer quand un mouvement banal tel que mettre sa plume dans l'encrier se transformait malencontreusement en caresse sur la peau nue de l'autre. ***wouwou !***

« Je ne cautionne pas mes actions passées. » Déclara Draco avant de se redresser et de partir. ***Drôle de façon de s'excuser Draco xD***

* * *

 _Suite 8 Octobre 2017 (comme dit dans la note avec la reprise publier le Vendredi midi m'est impossible je publierai désormais le dimanche toujours à 12h)_


	27. Le passé au goût sucré salé

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **nathydemon** : haha ça semble étrange, et pourtant oui Draco s'est déclaré et sans chercher à en retirer un gain.

 **Yeppa** : ravie de te régaler :D

 **aussidagility** : voilà une réaction auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas XD, effectivement Harry le mérite un peu à devenir ainsi hystérique.

 **Guest** (Oct 8) : ravie d'avoir encore de nouveau lecteurs, et que tu ai apprécié )

 **Lalalen** : Ravie que ma fiction t'ai poussé à passer de lectrice fantôme à revieweuse :D Je suis en effet plus que flattée. A chaque fin de chapitre je m'amuse à vous faire rager par mes cliffhanger et celui d'aujourd'hui est encore pire que celui de la semaine dernière XD. Je n'ai pas prévu de carte de chocogrenouille pour Dray, en fait les carte de chocogrenouilles sont canon (si on considère les déclarations post-book de JK Rowling comme canon). En tout cas merci d'être sortit de l'ombre pour moi x3

 **PsychoPorcinet** : Ravie de te combler de bonheur, je suis aussi ravie que le chapitre dont je sus le plus fière soit celui qui te plaise le plus :D Merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **-** Je suis très fière de ce chapitre, de tous ceux que j'ai écrit pour l'heure, celui-ci est mo préféré alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira

-Ce 8/10/2017 où je publie ce chapitre 27 est mon anniversaire sur fanfiction. net, en effet voilà aujourd'hui un an que je publie ici. Cela m'émeus quelque peu, alors merci pour tout ce soutient.

-Merci a Gurisa pour ses corrections

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Le passé au goût sucré salé***

« Harry ! Viens voir ! s'écria Ron en voyant son ami arriver en compagnie de Draco, Regarde ! »

Quand Harry arriva au niveau de ses amis ex-Gryffondor, ce fut pour découvrir une table recouverte de cartes de Chocogrenouille.

Il en prit une pour découvrir le portrait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il connaissait bien. Harry figé de stupeur retourna la carte pour y lire :

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger**_ _, héroïne de la bataille de Poudlard._

 _Considérée comme une sorcière particulièrement érudite pour son âge bien qu'elle soit née moldue. Elle s'est rendue célèbre en participant activement à la lutte contre le mage noir connu sous le nom lord Voldemort. Elle a fait partie des héros combattant lors de la bataille de Poudlard la nuit du 2 Mai 1998. Elle est une amie très chère au célèbre sorcier Harry Potter. Elle est en effet reconnue comme étant un des trois membres du trio d'or, formé par Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et elle-même. Elle lutte aussi activement pour les droits des créatures dites inferieures telles que les Elfes de Maisons notamment dans la société qu'elle a créée, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison (S.A.L.E)._

« Ils ont fait une carte à ton nom Hermione ?! Finit par s'exclamer Harry, tu étais au courant ?

\- C'est pas la seule ! » S'écria Ron ravi en tendant une autre carte.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir la tête rousse sur la face de la carte que Ron la retournait.

 _ **Ronald « Ron » Billius Weasley**_ _, héros de la bataille de Poudlard._

 _Sixième enfant d'une famille de sang pur. Il s'est rendu célèbre en participant activement à la lutte contre le mage noir connu sous le nom lord Voldemort. Il a fait partie des héros combattant lors de la bataille de Poudlard la nuit du 2 Mai 1998. Il est aussi le meilleur-ami du célèbre sorcier Harry POTTER. Il est en effet reconnu comme étant un des trois membres du trio d'or, formé par Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et lui-même._

Harry blêmit en comprenant que ces deux cartes en impliquaient une troisième et Ron le lui confirma en lui en tendant une autre.

 _ **Harry James Potter**_ _, héros de la bataille de Poudlard._

 _Connu sous le nom du Survivant, puis du Sauveur, Harry Potter est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps. Potter s'est rendu célèbre pour avoir survécu au sortilège de mort lancé par le mage noir connu sous le nom de lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, puis pour l'avoir vaillamment vaincu à l'âge de 17ans pendant la bataille de Poudlard de la nuit du 2 Mai 1998. Il fut accompagné toute sa scolarité de ses deux fidèles amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avec qui il forme le désormais célèbre trio d'or. Le passe-temps préféré du Sauveur est le Quidditch, il détient d'ailleurs le record d'avoir été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch titulaire depuis plus de cent ans. Son sort fétiche est l'_ Expeliarmus _. Il est aussi capable depuis l'âge de 13ans de lancer un_ patronus _corporel, le sien prenant la forme d'un cerf._

« On a notre propre carte de Chocogrenouille ! Tu te rends compte Harry ! » S'exclama Ron en sautillant de joie.

Harry était dépité et en même temps il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron d'être ravi. Après tout Ron avait été un gamin collectionnant les cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, alors se voir en faire partie ne pouvait que lui donner l'impression de recevoir une reconnaissance hors du commun. De plus, même Dumbledore avait été fier d'avoir sa propre carte de Chocogrenouille.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous a été en contact avec ceux qui font ça et les y a autorisé, demanda-t-il malgré tout.

\- Non, répondit Hermione, nous sommes tout aussi surpris que toi. »

Harry fit une grimace avant de se détourner des cartes. Seamus, Dean et Neville semblaient ravis eux aussi, mais le bun était assez peu enthousiaste.

Etrangement, ce fut ce que lui transmit le regard de Draco qui fit qu'Harry put se réjouir de ces cartes de Chocogrenouille.

Dans les yeux du blond se cachait la jalousie certes, mais Harry put aussi y lire une forme de fierté qui le déstabilisa.

Les yeux pourtant d'habitude si inexpressifs du blond lui disaient «Je suis jaloux de te voir ainsi valorisé, mais tu as mérité cette reconnaissance ».

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu le désires nous pouvons contester ces cartes, les sorciers aussi peuvent faire appel au droit à l'image, déclara finalement Hermione.

\- Mais ça te dérange pas ces cartes, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Ron en affichant un air de chien battu.

\- Pas que j'en sois ravi, mais bon je me vois mal faire un scandale pour ça. Ce seront aux gens qui se retrouvent avec cette carte de choisir s'ils veulent la garder ou la jeter, finit par déclarer Harry pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron visiblement.

\- Un nouvel autel à la gloire de saint Potter, fait attention ta tête va finir par être tellement grosse que tu ne pourras plus mettre de chapeau, » railla Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui en roulant des yeux, le ton du blond était loin d'être aussi acerbe que cela n'avait été par le passé, mais visiblement il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vanner Harry.

Ron, lui, semblait trop heureux pour faire une critique, tandis qu'Hermione affichait une expression de douce indulgence face à l'engouement de son petit ami.

Inévitablement, Draco, frustré de ne pas être pris au sérieux bouda avec dédain.

« Une carte de Chocogrenouille à nos noms, entrainement de Quidditch tous ensemble demain et tous mes devoirs de fini, comment être de mauvaise humeur avec tant de bonnes nouvelles ! » s'exclama Ron avec entrain.

Ce qui fit rire tous les ex-Gryffondor en cœur et bouder Draco de plus belle.

Le soir Hermione rejoignit les garçons dans leur dortoir.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, commença Hermione.

\- Vraiment quelle surprise ! railla Draco.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit même pas ciller Draco.

\- Et j'ai une théorie, reprit Hermione. Vous vous souvenez que vous m'aviez demandé pourquoi le lien ne s'était pas manifesté avant. Je pensais que le lien était juste endormi, et que l'échange de vos tatouages l'avait réveillé. Mais il y avait une incohérence vu que vous aviez déjà échangé en partie votre magie, lorsque Harry a utilisé la baguette de Draco, et même, à chaque fois que vos sorts ont touché l'autre vos magies se sont rencontrées et vous auriez dû vous reconnaitre comme âmes-sœurs depuis votre premier échange de sorts. Mais en faisant quelques recherches j'ai découvert qu'un lien d'âme-sœur ne pouvait s'éveiller qu'à partir du moment où les deux sorciers liés sont majeurs. Donc cela ne pouvait pas être possible avant le 31 Juillet de l'année dernière, soit quand Harry est devenu majeur, vu que Draco est du 5 Juin et était donc déjà majeur. Ensuite vu la situation dans laquelle nous étions, si vous vous étiez retrouvés réellement liés, cela aurait été très dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je pense donc que vos magies se sont reconnues lorsque vous vous êtes revus au manoir Malfoy et que c'est pour cette raison que Harry a pu utiliser ta baguette Draco, mais que le lien ne vous a pas rapproché l'un et l'autre : pour éviter de vous mettre en danger, vos magies respectives ont préféré se protéger l'une et l'autre plutôt que de se lier. Et en soit c'est déjà le lien car c'est dans la nature du lien que vous vous protégiez respectivement, même si le lien n'est que la manifestation magique d'un sentiment préexistant. Ensuite lorsque vous vous êtes revus à Poudlard cette année, vous ne vous êtes pas lancés une seule fois un sort l'un contre l'autre, l'auriez-vous fait que cela aurait surement déclenché le lien, qui au final ne s'est manifesté que lorsque vous vous êtes touchés et que vos magies se sont reconnues à travers vos salamandres. »

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Draco, le mettant au défi de la railler à nouveau, puis les quitta.

Chacun retourna dans son lit.

Pour plus de confort ils avaient fusionnés les lits de Draco et Harry, leur permettant de continuer à dormir ensemble, comme les y forçait le lien, sans avoir à se serrer dans un lit pour une personne et risquer d'en avoir un écrasé contre le mur ou par terre avant la fin de la nuit, ce qui était malheureusement arrivé plus d'une fois.

Le lendemain matin, Harry quitta la salle sur demande sans Draco. C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis la vengeance et Harry en était presque triste de faire du Quidditch.

Enfin presque.

« Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour ma longue absence, mais je sais que Ron a su parfaitement me remplacer en tant que capitaine. Notre premier match est la semaine prochaine. Les Serdaigles sont loin d'être une mauvaise équipe et ce dernier entrainement est particulièrement important. Non je n'ai pas été là avant, mais Ron m'a transmis votre performance durant les derniers entrainements, alors ne croyez pas que je vais laissez passer le moindre relâchement. Ginny, Demelza, Dean, Ron m'a dit que votre technique de l'ascenseur est presque au point, je veux qu'elle le soit parfaitement d'ici la fin de l'entrainement. Ritchie je veux que tu attaques les poursuiveurs. Jimmy tu te mets en position défensive et tu repousses chaque cognard de Ritchie. Ron, pas un souaffle ne doit passer. On ne joue qu'avec un cognard, mais pas de relâchement. On y va ! »

Harry passa une bonne partie de l'entrainement à encourager et corriger son équipe, mais il n'en délaissa pas pour autant son propre entrainement et c'est avec plaisir qu'il effectua quelques acrobaties parieuses avant d'attraper une dizaine de fois le vif d'or.

Ron avait fait du bon travail et malgré le manque d'entrainement d'Harry celui-ci était loin d'être médiocre.

Bref, l'équipe portant les couleurs de Gryffondor était confiante.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Draco vint chercher les sportifs, accompagné de Seamus et Hermione, mais aussi de Zabini.

Depuis la veille et son tête à tête avec le serpent, Parkinson collait beaucoup moins Draco, lui préférant la compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode.

Zabini, lui, était un compagnon discret malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Sa discrétion lui permit d'être facilement dans le groupe.

L'après-midi se fut au tour de l'équipe de Serdaigle de prendre le stade.

Le groupe hétéroclite d'ex-Serpentard et ex-Gryffondor profita donc du temps libre pour se prélasser bien au chaud devant la cheminé de la tolérance, qui était devenu leur lieu de villégiature.

Les fauteuils cosys n'avaient pas l'aspect avachi des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ni le luxe de ceux de la salle commune de Serpentard, mais ils étaient particulièrement confortables et le tissu en velours violet ou blanc était d'une incroyable douceur. Bref en cette après-midi dominicale le groupe était entré dans une torpeur contemplative dans le confort et la chaleur, malgré le froid hivernal qui s'était installé.

Harry, devenu frileux depuis qu'il était un animagus, était aux anges. Tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Tout était noir autour de lui, le sol, le ciel, tout. Le noir opaque et oppressant lui donnait mal au cœur. Il entendait des murmures lointains, des murmures dont il savait qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre le sens. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses mains crispées contre sa poitrine étaient glacées d'effroi. Le sol, poisseux et collant comme du goudron, semblait l'avaler.

Les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus proches et Harry reconnu chacune des voix qu'il entendait.

« Si tu n'avais pas été si stupide je serai encore en vie, disait la voix de Sirius.

\- Sans toi nous serions toujours vivants, disaient James et Lily.

\- Votre père et vous êtes d'une telle arrogance que par votre faute la femme que j'aime est morte, vous l'avez tué, vous m'avez tué, disait Rogue.

\- Par ta faute mon fils est orphelin, disait Lupin.

\- Dobby n'a fait que vouloir sauver Harry Potter, mais à cause d'Harry Potter Dobby est mort, disait Dobby d'une voix aigüe.

\- George ne sera plus jamais le même à cause de toi, » disait Fred.

Chaque mot, chaque voix, chaque silhouette semblable à des ombres mortuaires, chaque accusation, étaient des lames qui lui lacéraient la peau, des aiguilles qui transperçait son cœur. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, il distinguait à peine les ombres mais cela ne faisait que faire résonner les voix plus fortement.

Il savait qu'elles ne partiraient pas, il avait beau supplier, leur demander pardon encore et encore, les voix se faisaient plus fortes, plus nombreuses, plus cruelles.

Parmi les silhouettes menaçantes se dessinait une nouvelle, une qui n'était jamais apparue jusqu'alors. La silhouette longiligne et gracile d'un blond qu'Harry avait autant haï qu'il l'aimait désormais.

« Sans toi je serais libre d'aimer qui je veux. De me fiancer et de me marier avec la personne que j'aime. Je serais libre. »

Pourtant, dans sa détresse, Harry perçut un autre murmure, un son empli de chaleur et de peine, cette voix qu'il aimait, cette même voix qui avait craché tant de venin, mais qui cette fois répétait encore et encore son prénom avec douceur et inquiétude. Harry…

Harry…

Harry…

« Harry ! »

Brusquement, Harry sortit de son rêve, il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminé, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Zabini autour de lui.

Les larmes noyaient ses joues et il était couvert d'une sueur froide.

Son regard se plongea dans celui de Draco, qui était agenouillé à ses côté. Le blond, le visage empli de douleur, tenait les épaules du brun et Harry sut que c'était la voix de Draco qu'il avait entendu jusque dans son rêve.

« ça va ? demanda Ron qui se tenait juste derrière le blond.

\- C…c'est rien, répliqua Harry en se redressant, juste un cauchemar…

\- Tu en fais toujours autant qu'avant ? S'enquit Hermione inquiète.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis plusieurs mois. » Répliqua Harry plus sèchement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais connaissait suffisamment Harry pour comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

Le groupe entier poussa malgré tout Harry à aller se reposer, mais le brun refusa net. Ils insistèrent, mais le brun partit hors de la salle commune d'un pas colérique.

Draco lâcha un soupir avant de se lever à son tour. Pourtant, plutôt que de prendre le passage du dragon de pierre, il monta au dortoir sans un mot.

Hermione, Ron et les autres ne savaient que faire et restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence avant que Draco déboule, un vieux bout de parchemin vierge à la main.

« Il est où, demanda alors Weasley avec espoir.

\- Nulle part, répondit Draco avec colère.

\- Sale sur demande, conclut donc Weasley.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de lancer un regard noir au roux qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour partir avec lui, le dissuadant de toute tentative de le suivre, et traversa le passage du dragon de pierre.

Draco trouva finalement Harry assis sur leur canapé habituel dans la salle sur demande.

« Je n'avais plus fait de cauchemars depuis qu'on dort ensemble, » déclara Harry sans se retourner.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Harry ait su deviner que c'était lui qui entrait dans la salle.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, même si cela faisait longtemps. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'isoler ainsi.

\- Tu y étais.

\- Hein ? »

Draco qui venait de s'assoir vit les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Harry.

« Tu y étais, parmi eux, à me montrer combien ta vie aurait été mieux sans moi. Si j'avais pas été là Sirius serait encore en vie, mes parents aussi ! Fred, Rogue, Dobby ils seraient tous en vie et Teddy aurait toujours ses parents ! Et toi, toi tu pourrais te marier avec la personne que tu aimes ! »

La gifle que se prit Harry le figea dans sa montée hystérique. Draco prit le visage noyé de larmes du brun entre ses mains et déclara d'une voix calme.

« A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à avoir l'âge d'y réfléchir, j'ai regretté de ne pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis, pas pour mon argent ou mon nom, pas pour mon statut, mon physique ou mon caractère de façade, mais pour ce que je suis vraiment. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en peux plus de tous ces faux-semblants. J'en peux plus, du fils de mangemort, de l'aristocrate au cœur de glace, de l'hérité destiné à se marier à une sang-pure et à lui faire pondre un héritier. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais homosexuel, je me suis d'autant plus résigné à ne jamais pouvoir épouser une personne que j'aurais réellement aimée. Je savais que jamais je n'aurais pu tomber amoureux de ma future épouse et l'idée même d'avoir à coucher avec une femme pour concevoir un enfant était un vrai supplice. Et il y a eu ce lien, une nouvelle chaine qui m'obligeait encore une fois à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Une nouvelle obligation en dépit de mes sentiments. Et pourtant sans l'avoir prédit, sans avoir réfléchi un seul instant à ce qui il arrivait, je me suis rendu compte que petit à petit cette obligation n'en était plus une, ou plutôt que je m'y pliais volontiers. Passer du temps avec toi est devenu un véritable plaisir et j'ai enfin eu l'impression d'être moi, tu as brisé le masque de verre que je portais. Même au naturel, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait dans le sentimentalisme, pourtant aujourd'hui je suis prêt à te l'avouer, parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies un seul instant que je regrette d'être lié à toi. Je t'aime Harry. »

* * *

 _A suivre_

 _*petite explication sur le titre (d'habitude mes titres sont très explicites, je ne voulais absolument pas spoiler celui-ci d'où le titre plus implicite, même si je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné le sens caché) :_ **le passé au gout sucré salé** _, le goût_ _ **sucré**_ _du passé fait référence au_ _ **chocogrenouilles**_ _ainsi qu'à la douceur de_ _ **l'amitié**_ _qui relie Harry, Ron et Hermione représentés par ces trois cartes se faisant échos. Le_ _ **salé**_ _fait référence aux_ _ **larmes**_ _de Harry, à son sombre passé et à la_ _ **tristesse**_ _de se sentir coupable du malheur des autres._

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa** :

\- George ne sera plus jamais le même à cause de toi, » disait Fred. ***La méchanceté gratuite !*** _[ce n'est qu'un cauchemars, mais oui, c'est méchant]_

Je t'aime Harry. ***Voui ! Trop mignon Draco !***

* * *

 _Suite 22 Octobre 2017_


	28. Un pas de géant

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boys' love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **nathydemon** : haha ça semble étrange, et pourtant oui Draco s'est déclaré et sans chercher à en retirer un gain.

 **Yeppa** : ravie de te régaler :D

 **aussidagility** : voilà une réaction auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas XD, effectivement Harry le mérite un peu à devenir ainsi hystérique.

 **Guest** (Oct 8) : ravie d'avoir encore de nouveau lecteurs, et que tu ai apprécié )

 **Lalalen** : Ravie que ma fiction t'ai poussé à passer de lectrice fantôme à revieweuse :D Je suis en effet plus que flattée. A chaque fin de chapitre je m'amuse à vous faire rager par mes cliffhanger et celui d'aujourd'hui est encore pire que celui de la semaine dernière XD. Je n'ai pas prévu de carte de chocogrenouille pour Dray, en fait les carte de chocogrenouilles sont canon (si on considère les déclarations post-book de JK Rowling comme canon). En tout cas merci d'être sortit de l'ombre pour moi x3

 **PsychoPorcinet** : Ravie de te combler de bonheur, je suis aussi ravie que le chapitre dont je sus le plus fière soit celui qui te plaise le plus :D Merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme.

* * *

 **Note :**

- **500 reviews** ! C'est juste fou ! En moins de 30 chapitres voilà que je comptabilise plus de 500 reviews, **merci** , mille fois merci ! **Merci** à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! **Merci** à ceux qui me découvrent ! **Merci** pour tous ces compliments et ces critiques, tellement positives que je prends toujours plus de plaisir à écrire, en dépit de ma reprise des cours ! **Merci** **pour ces 500 reviews**! C'est juste un chiffre, et je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de lecteurs « fantômes », mais savoir qu'autant de messages m'ont été laissés, qu'autant de personnes ont aimé, c'est vraiment motivant et cela me pousse encore et toujours à continuer, à faire mieux, à vous surprendre, vous attendrir, vous émouvoir, chaque message est une marche qui m'aide à monter encore plus haut, une marche jusqu'à l'accomplissement de cette fic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Un pas de géant**

Harry resta figé de stupeur, ses yeux captivés par ceux du blond.

Draco, la main toujours posée sur la joue du brun essaya de comprendre les sentiments qu'il percevait.

Le maelstrom d'émotions provenant d'Harry était tel que Draco en avait le souffle haletant. Harry était définitivement surpris au point d'en être décontenancé, il était aussi toujours en lutte avec sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, mais c'était la stupéfaction qui prédominait.

Harry, trop noyé par ses propres émotions ne perçut pas le doute et la peine qui emplirent insidieusement le cœur de Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard finit par ramener sa main à lui et se leva pour faire face au feu de cheminé qui craquait mélancoliquement dans l'âtre.

Draco doutait, n'aurait-il pas été préférable qu'il garde ses sentiments pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Avait-il été trop naïf de croire que le lien agissait aussi sur Harry ? Il avait déduit ce qu'il avait perçu des sentiments de Harry comme étant de l'amour, mais est-ce qu'il n'avait pas juste interprété cela pour que ces sentiments soient conformes à ce que lui, Draco, désirait ?

Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qui se passait et se leva à son tour. Il se glissa derrière Draco avant d'enlacer le blond qui lui tournait le dos.

« Je t'aime Draco, j'ai été si surpris que tu…je n'aurais jamais pensé…Je croyais être le seul… »

Draco se retourna, ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne, de même que celles d'Harry. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et ils se sourient timidement, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Puis avec une lenteur sans nom, Harry approcha ses lèvres de Draco. Le blond se figea, mais sans doute trouvait-il cela trop long et finit par supprimer la distance qui les séparait, posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé ce qu'ils éprouvèrent alors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant un baiser, scellant leur amour respectif. Leurs sentiments ne se faisaient pas échos comme ils avaient pu le faire, non c'était différent, comme s'ils n'éprouvaient qu'un sentiment pour deux, un sentiment partagé.

Leur amour l'un pour l'autre devenu un seul et unique amour pour deux.

Le désir s'intensifia quand Harry agrippa la base des cheveux de Draco pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs langues menaient une bataille acharnée et Draco planta ses ongles dans les hanches du brun.

L'amour et le désir devinrent si forts qu'Harry comme Draco finit par faire un bond en arrière de peur de se faire engloutir par eux. Mais même sans se toucher, ils ressentaient toujours le désir douloureux de l'autre dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs chairs.

« C'est…haleta Harry.

\- Trop », conclut Draco sur le même ton.

Sans avoir à se le dire, tout deux savaient que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que le baiser avec leurs précédents partenaires. Mais le lien faisait enfler leur désir au point qu'il leur était difficile de rester dans cette situation.

Ainsi sans un mot, ils retournèrent s'assoir dans le canapé, mais cette fois Harry glissa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Draco et reprit la main du blond dans la sienne.

« Tout cela est tellement étrange, commenta Harry la voix fatiguée.

\- C'était tout à fait prévisible pourtant, nous sommes deux âmes sœur.

\- ça me semble malgré tout irréel.

\- Tais-toi avant de te transformer en Poufsouffle. » Le railla Draco en contenant un sourire.

Harry sourit et se blottit plus confortablement et soupira de contentement quand Draco referma son bras sur lui. Le blond posa sa joue contre le crâne du brun.

Empli par l'odeur de Draco, par la douceur de l'amour qu'ils partageaient et par la sécurité de la chaleur de cette odeur aimée. Harry finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était un peu perdu. La cheminé ornée de fruits gravés le ramena au lieu où il se trouvait. L'horloge de cheminée affichait 9 heures trente et vu les braises froides dans l'âtre, ce n'était définitivement pas neuf heures du soir.

Réalisant soudain qu'il était neuf heures trente du matin et qu'ils étaient lundi, Harry fit un bond, réveillant Draco qui dormait encore dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent en cours de potion le souffle court et avec un retard de plus de trente minutes.

« Mr Malfoy ! Mr Potter ! Être bons en potion ne vous autorise pas à arriver à une heure si tardive. Je vous retire 20 points chacun et vous aurez une heure de retenue, » gronda Slughorn.

Harry dévisagea Draco se demandant la raison pour laquelle Slughorn était aussi énervé. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire et alla s'assoir à leur paillasse en compagnie de Zabini.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que des cheveux roses bonbons émergeaient du chapeau du maitre des potions. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en reconnaissant le shampoing « cheveux supra girly » de Weasley farce pour sorciers facétieux, et aux vues des oreilles rouges et du sourire difficilement contenu de Ron, le cadet des Weasley semblait avoir rendu hommage à l'entreprise de ses ainés.

D'un commun d'accord, Draco et Harry avaient décidé de garder pour eux leur récente mise en couple. Ainsi n'agirent-ils ils pas différemment d'ordinaire et à l'heure du repas malgré leurs questionnements répétés ni Hermione et Ron ni leurs autres compagnons ne savaient ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et la raison de leur absence du dortoir. Pourtant quand ils croisèrent Amaryllis et Luna en compagnie de Ginny, les deux premières les félicitèrent d'un air entendu.

Draco trouvait les deux Serdaigles (enfin ex-Serdaigle pour Lovegood) assez effrayantes à toujours voir et comprendre les choses. Pourtant, ni lui ni Harry n'avait le moindre mouvement trahissant leur nouvelle relation. Harry avait beau lui certifier qu'il avait entièrement confiance en Lovegood, et que Shafiq lui inspirait aussi une grande confiance, il se méfiait quand même de ces filles un peu trop omniscientes à son gout. Même si la façon dont elles obtenaient leurs informations semblait différente l'une de l'autre. Si Lovegood semblait entendre et voir des choses que personne ne pouvait percevoir, Shafiq, elle, semblait juste être au courant des choses, comme si elle savait à l'avance ce qui allait arriver.

A la fin de la journée, Granger s'était mise à les dévisager avec insistance, si bien que Harry après un soupire de résignation avait fini par sortir un « oui » qui avait fait jubiler l'ex-Gryffondor. Draco se demanda alors si Harry n'avait pas un don de legilmancie, mais quand il le lui demanda, le brun lui répondit qu'on contraire, il était très mauvais là-dedans, et qu''il avait juste deviné la question informulée d'Hermione, et qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était globalement passé la veille sans que personne n'ai eu besoin de le lui dire.

Les retrouvailles des deux garçons dans la salle sur demande fut assez étrange d'autant plus que leur salon habituel s'était agrandi et qu'un grand lit double à baldaquin trônait désormais dans un coin de la pièce.

Draco comme Harry ignoraient qui des deux avait fait cette demande implicite à la salle, mais ils prirent bien soin d'éviter le lit. Leur désir pour l'autre était déjà suffisamment difficile à contenir comme ça.

Ils avaient tout leur temps avant de passer à l'étape suivante.

Même si pour Draco cette attente était plus par respect pour la réserve d'Harry qu'à cause d'une réelle envie d'attendre. Oui il était puceau, mais c'était plus par manque de possibilité que par réticence. Après tout, que l'héritier Malfoy soit homosexuel était inconcevable il lui aurait donc été suicidaire de risquer de dévoiler son secret pour une simple coucherie. Il voulait Harry, il le voulait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair et le désirait encore plus fortement depuis le baiser de la veille, mais le lien le poussait d'une manière tellement artificielle et il avait si fortement senti la réticence de Harry, qu'il était hors de question de laisser libre court à ses pulsions.

Harry avait compris que Draco ne faisait aucun attouchement trop prononcé par égard pour lui. Il en était plutôt heureux, pas qu'il ne désirait pas aller plus loin avec le blond, loin de là, mais parce qu'il se sentait poussé uniquement par le lien et qu'il refusait que le lien soit la raison pour laquelle il se donnerait à Draco. Ou est-ce que cela allait être Draco qui se donnerait à lui ? Quoique connaissant le caractère du blond …mais lui non plus n'avait pas très envie de jouer les passifs…voilà qui allait sans doute poser un problème, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y penser à ce moment-là.

La tête sur les genoux de Draco, Harry posa son regard sur le ventre nu du blond, Sally et Blanche y jouaient à saute-mouton, avant de retourner à sa lecture « La potion d'insoumission et son utilisation ». Draco glissait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bin. Seul le bruit des pages de leurs livres et le crépitement des buches dans la cheminé rompaient le silence réconfortant.

« Au stade où on en est, est-ce que tu préfères qu'on le dise à personne ou est-ce qu'on le dit à ceux qui savent déjà qu'on est des âmes sœurs ?

\- Je m'en moque royalement, de toute façon ils ne gravitent pas dans le même milieu que ma mère, ils ne sont aucunement susceptibles de lui lâcher de façon inconsidérée notre situation actuelle.

\- Hermione, Luna et Amaryllis ont déjà deviné. Donc juste à Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Est-ce qu'on informe aussi Zabini ? Il traine de plus en plus avec nous.

\- C'est un ex-Serpentard Potter, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas se servir de cette information pour son propre profit ?

\- Entendu, râla Harry, je ne lui dirai rien, tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Potter par contre.

\- Tu peux toujours espérer, » répliqua Draco.

Harry se redressa tout en attrapant soudainement la nuque du blond et l'embrassa rageusement. Draco perçut avec une clarté sans nom qu'il avait blessé Harry par ses mots et que le brun en était énervé.

Alors sans un mot Draco reprit le dessus sur le baiser, y transmettant tout son amour et son désir. Cela calma la peine du brun, mais ce qui n'était pas prévu fut que cela enflamma leur désir et il leur devint insoutenable de na pas toucher l'autre.

Les torses déjà nus se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Draco recouvrant Harry de tout son corps. Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient dans des baisers enflammés, tandis que leurs mains cherchaient fébrilement à déshabiller l'autre. Dans leur hâte, ils basculèrent du canapé pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol.

Le choc les réveilla de leur frénésie sexuelle et c'est le visage rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux qu'ils se rhabillèrent.

« Tu as beau avoir des scrupules, il va falloir que nous fermions le lien le plus rapidement possible, finit par déclarer Draco le ton faussement détaché car toujours tendu par le désir.

\- Je veux choisir le moment, pas que cela soit suite à une pulsion comme celle-ci. Je veux pouvoir dire que je donne mon corps, parce que je t'aime, pas par obligation. » Répliqua Harry avec force.

Draco détourna la tête, mais ses oreilles rouges trahissaient malgré lui son rougissement.

Harry ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, son torse serré contre le dos du blond. Il glissa son nez dans le cou de Draco, caressant la peau blanche du blond du bout du nez.

L'odeur sucrée et épicée de Draco, mélange de vanille et de cannelle associées à de la mangue et de la coriandre, avait le don d'apaiser Harry autant qu'elle l'excitait et pourtant il était désormais fou de cette douce torture.

Draco, qui s'était figé lorsque les bras du brun l'avaient emprisonné, s'était rapidement détendu, profitant de la chaleur qui l'entourait.

Cela faisait longtemps que le sablier délimitant la fin de leur entrevue obligatoire avait tinté, mais ils n'y avaient pas un seul instant prêté attention. Ils retournèrent juste s'assoir sur le canapé, toujours enlacés.

Ils ne ressortirent qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Le reste de la semaine, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à lutter contre le lien tout en profitant malgré tout d'une forte proximité lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Lorsqu'Harry avoua aux ex-Gryffondor sa relation naissante avec Draco, chacun réagit à sa manière. Ron prit une magnifique teinte verte avant de les féliciter, avec un sourire mal à l'aise. Dean ne manqua pas de se moquer du jeune couple avant de déclarer le regard fixé sur Seamus que lui aussi aimerait bien être en couple et de conclure en les félicitant. Seamus complétement imperméable à la déclaration de Dean félicita aussi les deux garçons, mais bien plus sobrement. Neville qui était toujours assez mal à l'aise avec Draco finit par lui sourire sincèrement lorsqu'il les félicita à son tour. Préférant garder leur intimité Harry et Draco ne se mirent pas pour autant à se prendre la main en public ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, par contre dans l'intimité du dortoir, c'était tout autre chose. Harry était devenu très câlin, allant même parfois jusqu'à embrasser chastement le blond, devant les autres membres du dortoir. Draco, lui, avait une attitude assez possessive, passant sa main sur le bas du dos du brun ou approfondissant un baiser ostensiblement.

Hermione regardait le couple avec tendresse. Heureuse qu'Harry ait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Et c'est avec humour qu'elle entendait les garçons se plaindre de l'attitude un peu trop explicite des âmes-sœurs dans leur dortoir. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry et Draco, il était en effet parfois assez difficile de se retenir et encore plus lorsque venait l'heure du couché. Mais comme les quatre autres étaient toujours présents, il ne leur était pas trop ardu que de retenir leur pulsion pour que cela ne dégénère pas.

Le Vendredi matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, deux hiboux de l'école vinrent se poser devant le brun et le blond.

« L'heure de retenue ? » s'interrogea Harry.

Draco s'empara de la lettre qui lui était adressée avant de froncer les sourcils. Le mot était en effet de Slughorn à propos de leur retenue, mais le mot s'adressait à eux deux, pourquoi l'envoyer en double ? Ce prof était vraiment un imbécile.

Draco détacha son regard de la lettre pour en faire part à Harry tandis que celui-ci finissait de s'essuyer les mains avant d'attraper la sienne, mais aussi tôt avait-il touché le papier qu'il sentit un crochet familier l'attraper derrière le nombril et en un instant…Il disparut.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa :**

Le blond se figea, mais sans doute trouvait-il cela trop long et finit par supprimer la distance qui les séparait, posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles du brun. ***C'est pas trop tôt ! Youpi !***

Le blond posa sa joue contre le crâne du brun. ***So romantic !***

Shafiq, elle, semblait juste être au courant des choses, comme si elle savait à l'avance ce qui allait arriver. ***Trelawney sort de ce corps !*** _[vu Que Amaryllis c'est moi et bien elle sais effectivement les choses à l'avance XD]_

Il disparut. ***P… Po…***

* * *

 _Suite 5 Novembre 2017_


	29. La pire chose pour un être magique lié

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Babylon** : Haha désolée pour la torture, en faite non, ce fut un vrai plaisir de finir le chapitre 28 ainsi XD En tout cas ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut malgré cette fin quelque peu frustrante XD

 **aussidagility** : Le(s) coupable sera/seront révélé(s) au chapitre suivant ;)

 **Yeppa** : Haha mystère, mystère (sauf si tu as déjà lu la suite XD) Non c'est pas juste, mais la vie est injuste, surtout quand on est héros de fiction XD. Ravie que la chapitre t'ai plut malgré la frustration.

 **nathydemon** : et oui, malheureusement quand on se nomme Harry Potter la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille :)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Merci à **Gurisa** pour ses corrections, et ses commentaires toujours si drôles (et agréablement nombreux pour ce chapitre)

-Désolée pour le retard (8h de retards ce n'est pas non plus énorme XD) mais je n'étais exceptionnellement pas chez moi aujourd'hui…ni hier…

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :** **La pire chose pour un être magique lié**

Le silence se fit parmi les voisins directs de la place où avait été assis Harry, puis de personne en personne ce fut bientôt toute la Grande Salle qui fut murée dans le silence.

Tous regardaient l'endroit où aurait dû être assis Harry Potter.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et d'un pas rapide rejoignit la table des Crodragons.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Miss Granger ?

\- Je parlais avec Ron professeur, je ne me suis aperçue qu'après quelques secondes que Harry avait soudainement disparu. Draco tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Hermione au blond.

\- Mr Malfoy ? » Interrogea à son tour McGonagall.

Mais Draco restait muet, complétement figé. Son visage si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait faire un malaise.

« Mr Malfoy ? S'inquiéta McGonagall.

\- Professeur il faut l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie ! » S'écria Hermione.

Dean, Seamus, Ron, Luna et Neville agirent bien plus vite que leur directrice.

Un fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione allongèrent Draco sur un lit tandis que les autres se postaient devant la porte d'entrée pour faire fuir les curieux.

Draco semblait insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ses yeux pourtant grand ouverts étaient aveugles et il respirait à peine.

L'infirmerie arriva en trombe et lâcha un soupir résigné quand elle vit le comité d'accueil.

« Qu'est-ce que Mr Potter a cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

\- Mr Potter a disparu, c'est le cas de Mr Malfoy qui nous inquiète, il semble être en état de choc, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Disparu ?! » S'exclama l'infirmière.

Elle se précipita vers Draco et lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, puis elle lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

«Il nous faut impérativement retrouver Mr Potter avant que Mr Malfoy ne se réveille, où il risque de faire un dérèglement magique qui pourrait mettre la vie des élèves en danger, déclara finalement Mme Pomfresh.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il une telle réaction ? S'étonna McGonagall.

\- Ceci est un secret médical, madame la directrice, le plus important est de retrouver Mr Potter.

\- Bien, mais malheureusement seul Mr Malfoy prêtait attention à Mr Potter avant que celui-ci disparaisse, commenta McGonagall.

\- Je pense que c'était un portoloin envoyé par un hibou de l'école, déclara Hermione, Harry et Draco ont reçu une lettre ce matin, cela ne peut être qu'un portoloin, de toute façon on ne peut pas…

-…transplaner à Poudlard, termina Ron, c'est surement ceux qui se sont attaqués à Draco qui s'en sont cette fois pris à Harry.

\- C'est une forte accusation que vous faites là, Mr Weasley. La théorie de Miss Granger sur l'utilisation d'un portoloin est plus que probable, mais cela ne désigne en rien un coupable, il est trop tôt pour cela. Je vais faire fouiller le château, en attendant retournez dans vos dortoirs et restez vigilants, déclara la directrice

\- Vigilance constante, » marmonna sombrement Ron.

Au bout de 12heures, la potion de sommeil ne fut plus efficace et Draco se réveilla. Le choc faisait que son esprit, pour se protéger, était entré dans une phase de blocage si bien qu'il ne pensait même plus à respirer. Madame Pomfresh lui fit donc boire à nouveau de la potion et il replongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que Draco enchainait les potions de sommeil, les amis des deux âmes sœurs commençaient à perdre espoir.

«Le château a été fouillé dans son intégralité, Harry est nulle part, s'alarmait Seamus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on a oublié quelque chose ! s'exclamait Ron.

\- Le professeur McGonagall à certifié qu'il serait trop difficile pour un sorcier de premier cycle de créer un portoloin pour sortir de Poudlard ! certifiait Hermione.

\- Alors il doit forcément être là ! répliquait Ron.

\- Mon dieu faites qu'il ne soit pas…s'alarmait Neville.

\- Tais-toi Neville ! Harry n'est pas mort ! Tu m'entends ! » Hurlait Ron.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir » dit alors une deuxième voix féminine.

Draco ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux et l'atmosphère s'emplit de magie, si fort qu'il devint difficile de respirer.

« Toi ! Hurla Draco, C'est ta faute ! »

Le doigt tendu vers Luna, Draco d'un accio informulé fit venir sa baguette d'aubépine à lui.

Menaçant la blonde de sa baguette, il se leva le pas lourd et les yeux injectés de sang.

« Tu savais ! Tu savais et tu n'as rien fait ! Où est-il ! Dit le moi ! »

Luna affichait une expression triste, mais ne sortit pas sa baguette.

Au contraire, c'est sans animosité aucune qu'elle marcha vers le blond pour le prendre finalement dans ses bras.

Draco, le corps parcouru de tremblement ne fit pas un geste, sa baguette toujours tendue devant lui. Son regard se posa alors sur Amaryllis qui se tenait dans la ligne de mire de sa baguette, mais elle n'avait, de même que Luna, esquissé aucun mouvement de recul.

La Serdaigle plongea son regard dans celui du blond tandis que Luna le serait toujours contre elle.

Draco eut l'impression qu'un doux sirop coulait en lui, apaisant sa colère comme par magie. Sa magie se calma et tous purent à nouveau respirer sans difficulté.

« Trouve le Draco, chuchota Luna à son oreille, tu peux le faire. Il est en toi, Tu peux le trouver, tu peux trouver Harry. Sens au fond de toi sa présence. »

Et Draco sans détacher son regard des yeux noisettes d'Amaryllis replongea au cœur de lui-même à la recherche de l'endroit d'où il ressentait d'ordinaire les émotions d'Harry.

Mais il n'y avait rien…ou peut-être…

Draco sentit alors comme une présence, quelque chose de si diffus qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas perçu. Un sentiment, un sentiment qui monta en lui de plus en plus fortement : la peur, la détresse, la tristesse, puis une douleur, une douleur de plus en plus physique, il sentait le fer manger ses poignets la douleur de ses bras étirés d'avoir à porter son poids. Il sentait de la douleur, partout, chaque membre, chaque parcelle de peau était douloureuse.

Draco fit un bon en arrière et sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie.

« Suivez-le, déclara doucement Luna, il sait où est Harry. »

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Hermione partirent à la suite du blond, courant pour le rattraper.

Luna s'assit tranquillement sur le lit qu'avait occupé Draco. Amaryllis n'avait pas bougé et affichait le même sourire triste que Luna.

« Merci, finit par murmurer la blonde.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon don, répondit la brune en s'asseyant elle aussi.

\- Draco est puissant, l'empathie est plus complexe sur lui.

\- Oui, mais il était affaibli et tu as su ouvrir la brèche pour que je puisse l'apaiser.

\- Sans ton don il n'aurait pas pu puiser dans son être pour retrouver le fil qui le relie à Harry.

\- Nous avons agis trop tard, commenta sombrement Amaryllis.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le toucher plus tôt, sa magie était trop forte.

\- Je sais… »

Pendant ce temps-là, loin de la discussion proche du murmure que s'échangeaient les deux filles, Draco traversait le château à toute vitesse, suivi de son groupe d'amis, accompagnés de Zabini et Ginny, qui s'étaient joints à eux lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Draco partait retrouver Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant un endroit que Ron, Hermione et Ginny connaissaient bien.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Draco siffla un _ouvre-toi_ et l'entrée de la chambre des secrets s'ouvrit.

Le blond sauta sans la moindre hésitation, très vite suivi des autres. Quand ce fut au tour de Ginny, elle s'arrêta.

« Je ne peux pas, je vais aller chercher le professeur McGonagall et prévenir Madame Pomfresh, ce sera plus utile, fini-t-elle par déclarer.

\- Je vais chercher McGonagall, occupe-toi de prévenir Pomfresh, vu la tête de Malfoy et des autres, Potter n'est clairement pas en bonne forme, répondit Zabini en amorçant lui-aussi demi-tour.

\- Non, on ne sait pas combien ils sont en bas, mon frère et les autres auront peut-être besoin d'une baguette de plus. »

Zabini hocha la tête avant de sauter à son tour dans le trou.

Blaise traversa le long couloir au pas de course, franchit le trou laissé par la porte ouverte, avant d'arriver dans une immense salle où la bataille faisait rage.

Granger combattait avec acharnement Selwyn qui du haut de ses 15ans n'en était pas moins puissante, Wealsey combattait Dolohov qui était incroyablement habile et utilisait un grand nombre de sorts dont Blaise n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le reste des Gryffondor combattait chacun deux adversaires en même temps. Blaise vint alors prêter main forte à Thomas qui peinait face à Rosier et Avery.

Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention un seul instant. Tout ce qui lui importait était le corps affaibli d'Harry.

A peine était-il entré qu'il avait brisé les chaines de fer qui retenait son âme sœur et l'avait rattrapé avec douceur.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait repoussé plusieurs personnes les mettant KO d'une onde de magie pure.

Depuis, son instinct le guidant, il avait poussé sa magie vers Harry pour le soigner, mais il avait beau savoir qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, le brun ne reprenait pas connaissance.

Pire encore, Draco ne pouvait plus rien ressentir provenant du brun, ni douleur, ni faim, ni le moindre sentiment.

Malgré les trois personnes misent hors-jeu par Draco, les attaquants étaient en surnombre et loin d'être de mauvais combattants. Dolohov notamment enchainait des sors de magie noir de haut vol, son manque de précision était la seule raison pour laquelle aucune personne ne fut gravement blessée. Mais les ex-Gryffondor étaient bien entrainés et Zabini n'avait pas grand-chose à leur envier, et malgré le surnombre ils prirent le dessus rapidement.

Le calme se fit lorsque plus aucun des agresseurs ne fut capable de bouger le moindre orteil. Les ex-Gryffondors et Zabini n'avaient quant à eux que des blessures superficielles.

Sans un mot le groupe de combattants se réuni autour de Draco et du corps inanimé de Harry.

« Ginevra nous attend en haut avec Pomfresh et McGonagall », déclara Zabini, sa voix grave pas le moins du monde perturbée par un quelconque souffle de fatigue.

L'équipé reprit donc le chemin retour, laissant les kidnappeurs au fond de la salle humide.

Même après être arrivés en lieu sûr, Draco ne lâcha pas un seul instant Harry. Il alla jusqu'à s'allonger avec lui dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, faisant fi des regards surpris de la Weasley, de Zabini et du Professeur McGonagall. Tout ce qui importait était que sa magie pouvait aider Harry.

Pendant ce temps les Aurors avaient été envoyés chercher les coupables encore dans la chambre des secrets guidés par Ron qui se chargeait d'ouvrir le passage.

Madame Pomfresh lança un sort de diagnostic sur le brun, avant de lâcher un hockey de stupeur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles lorsqu'elle s'assit, le teint blême.

« Où sont les coupables de cette ignominie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Ils étaient dans la chambre des secrets, Dolohov a retenu les mots en fourchelang de Voldemort et apparemment Selwyn est une grande amie de Mimi Geignarde. On les as tous laissés là-bas, soit stupéfixés, soit pétrifiés. Tous ne sont pas en parfait état je le crains, Déclara Hermione.

\- Madame la directrice, si vous voulez bien envoyer un message urgent au ministère et les guider jusqu'à cette maudite chambre.

\- Poppy qu'ont-ils fait pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état ?!

\- La pire chose qu'on puisse faire à un être magique lié. »

Les yeux de McGonagall s'arrondirent de stupeur et d'effroi, son regard se posa sur les deux âmes-sœurs avant de faire demi-tour en un mouvement de cape signe d'une colère mal contenue.

« Madame Pomfresh que voulez-vous dire par la pire chose ? demanda Ron avec appréhension.

\- Le viol, répondit sombrement Zabini à la place de l'infirmière, pour un être magique lié son être entier est dédié à la personne à laquelle il est lié, le violer, c'est trahir cela et cela brise sa magie et son mental, bien plus encore qu'une personne lambda.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Harry…reprit Neville qui avait pâli d'effroi.

\- Draco, tu peux faire quelque chose pour Harry non, demanda Hermione avec espoir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, » répondit Draco d'une voix sourde.

Le blond s'était levé et regardait le corps inerte d'Harry, son expression de panique avait laissé place à de la douleur à l'état pur. On lui aurait arraché le cœur qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti plus de douleur.

« Il ne reconnait pas ma magie, on dirait même qu'il s'en protège.

\- C'est la réaction habituelle des sorciers ayant été…violés…déclara Madame Pomfresh, ils se défendent de tout élément extérieur, se renfermant sur eux-mêmes. Pour une personne liée, c'est dangereux car votre lien est ce qui vous maintien en équilibre, il est déjà fragile vu que vous ne l'avez pas refermé et le couper entièrement ne serait-ce que pendant un court moment vous met tous les deux en danger de mort.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour ça ? Malfoy, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te lier à Harry, mais il est hors de question qu'il meurt à cause de toi donc tu as intérêt à agir ! Hurla Ginny.

\- Il y a une potion, » déclara alors Zabini.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à s'agiter, le silence se fit à cette déclaration. Draco fit un bon en avant et attrapa Zabini par le col.

« Quelle potion ? hurla-t-il.

\- Une potion qui permet d'abaisser les barrières magiques d'une personne, cela devrait te permettre de le toucher par ta magie et ainsi de le guérir de l'intérieur grâce à votre lien.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une potion pareille, commenta Hermione suspicieusement.

\- C'est de la magie noir, Granger, et une potion bien trop complexe pour qu'on en parle dans des livres à disposition des élèves.

\- Il faut donc demander rapidement au professeur Slughorn…s'exclama Hermione.

\- Slughorn serait incapable de faire une telle potion, elle est rare, dangereuse et les ingrédients sont couteux, répliqua Zabini.

\- Mais tu connais quelqu'un qui peut la faire, coupa Draco.

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Ma mère. »

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Commentaires de Gurisa :**

-…transplaner à Poudlard, termina Ron, c'est surement ceux qui se sont attaqués à Draco qui s'en sont cette fois pris à Harry. ***Enquêteur Weasley, nous vous écoutons***

\- Vigilance constante, » marmonna sombrement Ron. ***Maugrey est parmi nous !***

Le doigt tendu vers Luna, Draco d'un accio informulé fit venir sa baguette d'aubépine à lui. ***Comment ça, Draco ? La douce Luna ? Noooon ?!***

Il sentait de la douleur, partout, chaque membre, chaque parcelle de peau était douloureuse. ***Ho non, Harry !***

\- Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon don, répondit la brune en s'asseyant elle aussi. ***Quel doooon ?*** _[tu as eu la réponse : Amaryllis est empathe:D ]_

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Draco siffla un _ouvre-toi_ et l'entrée de la chambre des secrets s'ouvrit. ***Depuis quand t'es fourchelargue toi ? … Harry ? C'est le lien ?*** _[haha mystère]_

« Je ne peux pas, je vais aller chercher le professeur McGonagall et prévenir Madame Pomfresh, ce sera plus utile, fini-t-elle par déclarer. ***Mauvais souvenir quand tu nous tiens…***

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait repoussé plusieurs personnes les mettant KO d'une onde de magie pure. ***Déso mais à ce moment j'ai la musique de Pirates des Caraïbes dans la tête… TINTINTIN TIN TINTNTIN TINTINTINTIN***

Pire encore, Draco ne pouvait plus rien ressentir provenant du brun, ni douleur, ni faim, ni le moindre sentiment. ***Ca pue le coma ça*** _[malheureusement…]_

\- La pire chose qu'on puisse faire à un être magique lié. » *** .God***

\- Le viol, répondit sombrement Zabini à la place de l'infirmière, pour un être magique lié son être entier est dédié à la personne à laquelle il est lié, le violer, c'est trahir cela et cela brise sa magie et son mental, bien plus encore qu'une personne lambda. ***Pauvre Harry… QUELLE IGNOMINIE ! JE VAIS TE VENGER HARRY ! A L'ATTAAAAAQUE !*** _[tu m'a tuée XD]_

\- Il y a une potion, » déclara alors Zabini. ***Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Que nous caches-tu Zabini ?*** _[Blaise cache bien des choses ma chère]_

* * *

 _Suite 19 Novembre 2017_


	30. Au cœur des ténèbres

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarr _y_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **aussidagility** : J'espère que ce chapitre a satisfait ton impatience

 **Yeppa** : je comprends tout à fait que tu soi déçu par la rapidité des actions, et je m'y attendais un peu. Mais ce n'est pas fini, loin de là, vous ne savez encore que factuellement ce qui s'est passé et les criminels ne sont pas encore punis...J'espère malgré tout que ça ne t'a pas trop dégouté.

 **Emmiiyy** : Moi sadique ? Mais pas du tout XD. Je suis ravie que Luna et Amaryllis t'ai plut, j'avais un peu peur en rajoutant un personnage OC comme ça mais elle semble beaucoup plaire alors je suis ravie :D

 **Zessa** :Haha mais non, c'est pas bien la torture...enfin en temps normal...J'ai essayé de pas rendre Ginny trop antipathique (j'essaye d'éviter tout bashing) mais visiblement même quand elle est normal elle te soule XD. Pour Blaise et bien j'espère que la révélation te plaira ;). Ce qui est géniale avec Amarylli c'est que je peux faire d'elle ce que je veux :D. Pour ce qui est des couple, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas prévu d'autre que les trois déjà présent et j'adore l'idée de Luna avec le petit-fils de Newt, mais qui sait...Il faudra en effet être patient pour ce qui est du lemon XD.

 **PsychoPorcinet** : C'est maman Zabini mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

 **Guest** (12 Nov): Haha et bien la voici ;)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Et voilà le chapitre 30, un chiffre rond ça fait toujours un petit quelque chose x3, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

-Merci encore et toujours à ma petit Gurisa

-Désolée pour le retard en ce qui concerne les réponse aux review, mais je manquais vraiment de temps

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Au cœur des ténèbres**

Le silence s'installa en réaction à cette déclaration.

« Elle peut la faire en combien de temps ? finit par demander Draco.

\- Elle seule le sait.

\- Fait la venir.

\- Elle ne laissera pas passer une telle information. Que l'héritier Malfoy soit lié à un homme et au Sauveur qui plus est…

\- Je ferai en sorte que toi et ta mère gardiez cela pour vous, répliqua froidement Draco.

\- Bien. Madame Pomfresh, pouvons-nous utiliser la cheminée de votre bureau pour faire venir ma mère ?

\- Nous irons plutôt dans mon bureau », déclara McGonagall qui était arrivée depuis peu dans l'infirmerie, mais que personne n'avait remarqué jusque-là.

Ainsi Zabini, Draco, Ron et Hermione suivirent le professeur McGonagall en direction du bureau de la directrice.

« Highland Fold* », déclara sèchement le professeur McGonagall à la gargouille.

Une fois entrés dans le bureau, Zabini lança rapidement une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Il passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes et discuta un instant.

Lorsqu'il se releva et fit un pas de côté se fut pour laisser place à une magnifique femme à la peau d'ébène.

Ses boucles noires tombaient élégamment au bas de son dos et ses grands yeux en amandes étaient surmontés de longs cils hypnotiques. Ses lèvres pleines parées de rouge sombre, ses longs doigts manucurés, ses longues robes sombres et largement décolletées, tout en elle était d'un charme raffiné et dangereux, emplis de luxure.

« Lady Zabini, veuillez m'excuser de vous appeler en ces lieux de manière aussi cavalière. Vous vous doutez assurément que cela n'aurait pas été le cas si l'affaire qui nous a fait vous appeler n'était pas aussi sérieuse et urgente, déclara Draco en faisant un baisemain à l'apparition exotique.

\- Vous m'intriguez lord Malfoy, » déclara Mrs Zabini.

Draco retint un sourire. En l'appelant lord, la femme lui signifiait qu'elle le considérait comme un égal, mais surtout qu'elle reniait les suivants du seigneur des ténèbres tel que son père et donc qu'elle reniait le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

La femme posa son regard intrigué, mais toujours très aristocrate, sur Ron et Hermione.

« Pour vous expliquer cette affaire sans risque, j'aurais besoin que vous vous engagiez dans un serment inviolable, de même que votre fils, déclara Draco sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous demandez ? s'offusqua Mrs Zabini sans pour autant hausser le ton.

\- Parfaitement conscient.

\- Quels en seront les termes ?

\- Ne transmettre aucune information sur ce qui se passe ou se passera ni même ce que vous avez déduit ou déduirez dans le château, de quelque manière que ce soit, et à quiconque ignorant ces faits, même de manière indirecte ou sous-entendue, que cela soit de manière intentionnelle ou non » déclara Hermione en lieu et place de Draco.

Le blond lança un regard noir à l'ex-Gryffondor, mais ne trouvant aucune faille dans les termes énoncés, il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

« Les termes semblent clairs, déclara Mrs Zabini en lançant un regard acéré à Hermione, Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Zabini fit un pas en avant alors que sa mère empoignait le bras de Draco. Hermione, Ron et McGonagall ne firent aucun commentaire, alors que le mulâtre récitait mot pour mot les termes exprimés par Hermione. Ce fut ensuite à son tour d'empoigner le bras de Draco et Hermione se chargea de lier les deux jeunes hommes.

« Bien, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous suivre lady Zabini, » déclara McGonagall.

L'étrange groupe parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient animés par les élèves qui venaient tout juste de finir les cours.

Lady Zabini semblait s'amuser plaisamment de tous les regards sur elle, certains étaient impressionnés, d'autre curieux, mais ceux qui semblaient lui faire le plus plaisir étaient les regards appréciateurs.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle marqua un arrêt en voyant la personne allongée sur le lit.

« Voilà donc la raison de tant de secrets, le Sauveur du monde sorcier est affaibli. Mais mon questionnement principal est à propos de la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes personnellement engagé à son propos, lord Malfoy.

\- Croyez-moi, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de vie ou de mort, cette information resterait secrète. En dehors du professeur McGonagall, de votre fils et de vous-même, tout ceux ici présents sont au courant, mais j'aurais préféré malgré tout que cette information ne s'étende pas plus, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait prêter serment. Harry a confiance en votre cœur de Gryffondor professeur donc je ne doute pas que vous puissiez garder ce secret pour vous. Harry Potter et moi-même sommes liés magiquement.

\- Quel genre de lien ? Demanda alors Mrs Zabini.

\- Ames sœurs harmoniques. »

Ce fut quatre hoquets de stupeurs qui répondirent à cette déclaration. La Weasley, que Draco avait oublié, sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Les deux Zabini avaient eu un hoquet contrôlé et assez guindé et le professeur McGonagall lâcha un hoquet peu contrôlé qui la fit toussoter.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé au jeune sauveur pour que vos vies soient en danger ?

\- Agression sexuelle, répondit Draco sans parvenir à retenir une grimace de douleur.

\- Vous avez donc besoin d'une potion d'affaiblissement magique.

\- Combien de temps cela vous prendra ?

\- J'ai besoin de mesurer sa force pour pouvoir faire.

\- Faites. »

Le groupe d'amis qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le chevet d'Harry s'écarta pour laisser la femme aux courbes harmonieuses passer.

Lorsqu'elle frôla Neville, celui-ci eu un frisson qui lui glaça le sang. Cette femme était belle, mais définitivement dangereuse.

La femme posa sa baguette sur l'abdomen d'Harry et une lumière rose s'en dégagea.

Malgré sa grâce et sa retenue lady Zabini écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Votre lien est puissant, même en étant incomplet, cela a particulièrement renforcé vos pouvoirs respectifs et ce même lorsque vous n'êtes pas en contact. Il me faudra 48 heures pour concocter cette potion.

\- Si peu, s'étonna McGonagall.

\- J'ai heureusement d'ores et déjà les produits nécessaires à sa fabrication, sans cela il aurait fallu attendre plus de trois mois.

\- Je maintiendrai monsieur Potter dans un état de stase le temps de la préparation, déclara Madame Pomfresh.

\- Parfait, » répondit Mrs Zabini.

La femme partie en compagnie de McGonagall qui ensuite prit le chemin de la salle dans laquelle les Aurors avaient emportés les coupables.

Draco retourna s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry, le bras entourant la taille du brun. L'infirmière ne lui fit aucun commentaire, mais fit partir les autres.

Les deux jours qui suivirent semblèrent interminables au blond. Il ne dormit pas un seul instant, veillant Harry qui semblait presque mort dans son sommeil.

« Etes-vous toujours sur de vouloir faire cela lord Malfoy, c'est risqué, si il a monté ces défenses c'est pour se protéger de son traumatisme, en lui enlevant il risque de revivre ce qu'il a vécu avant que vous ne le trouviez, déclara Mrs Zabini.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque si cela sauve sa vie, » répliqua Draco.

Le blond avait des cernes sous les yeux et ne semblait même plus capable de placer son habituel masque mondain. Mais Hermione remarqua que Mrs Zabini avait une couche de maquillage bien plus épaisse que la dernière fois et en déduisit qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir sacrifié de son sommeil dans cette affaire.

Draco s'allongea à nouveau près d'Harry lorsque la sorcière à la peau noire fit avaler la potion au brun.

Harry fut soudainement prit de convulsions et se mit à hurler à la mort emportant Draco dans sa douleur.

Jamais Draco n'avait ressenti une telle chose, la douleur était telle qu'elle en devenait physique, plus douloureuse encore qu'un doloris. La peine, l'horreur, le dégout de soi et de l'autre, la haine, la peur, la tristesse, la terreur, le rejet, l'effroi, la douleur physique, le sentiment de trahison, trop, trop de sentiments si négatifs, si ravageurs que Draco se mit à hurler à son tour. Sa magie comme vivante répondit alors à cet appel de détresse et elle vint rejoindre celle d'Harry, mise à nue par la potion. Les deux magies s'unirent alors en un halo vert émeraude qui les recouvrit d'une lumière réconfortante.

Plongé dans le noir, Draco ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit alors les gémissements d'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes. Il se mit alors à courir vers la voix, mais plus il courait plus la voix semblait s'éloigner. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il perçut une lumière verte, il découvrit alors une salamandre d'un bon mètre de long. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la bête, il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle salamandre, mais de la sienne : Sally.

Il la suivit un petit moment avant de se retrouver face à une seconde salamandre, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant Blanche.

La salamandre tachetée entourait de sa queue et de son corps une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Draco s'approcha d'un pas hésitant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il fit volteface pour découvrir qu'un grand nombre de corps fantomatiques qui émettaient des murmures lugubres.

Il reconnut parmi les silhouettes celle de son parrain, mais aussi celles du professeur Lupin accompagnée d'une femme plus jeune, celle d'un des jumeaux Weasley, celle de Dumbledore, De Digory, de Sirius Black, de Fol Œil, d'un elfe de maison et d'un Gryffondor qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. D'autres silhouettes étaient moins reconnaissables, mais plus Draco y prêtait attention plus les silhouettes se faisaient nombreuses. Draco vit même un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Harry en plus vieux…

D'autres silhouettes reconnaissables apparurent, celles de Weasley et Granger, puis celle de Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat, puis ce fut au tour de ce que Draco identifia comme la famille Weasley au grand complet, Lovegood et de tant d'autres personnes, que Draco se sentit étouffer par leur présence. Leurs murmures presque inaudibles lui faisaient mal à la tête et ce qui se dégageait de ces silhouettes était tellement négatif que cela le rendit malade.

Draco se retourna vers le corps de Harry, toujours protégé tant bien que mal par Blanche. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux et la tête cachée entre ses genoux, Harry tremblait en sanglotant.

Draco réalisant le malaise de Harry s'approcha de lui, mais Blanche cracha d'hostilité. Sally prit la relève, calmant l'autre salamandre qui libéra Harry. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Draco prit Harry dans ses bras pour le bercer, mais à peine avait-il touché Harry que les murmures jusqu'alors incompréhensible se firent parfaitement distincts.

« Tu l'as trahi, disait la femme à côté de ce qui devait être le père d'Harry.

\- Il ne voudra plus de toi, renchérissait la mère Weasley.

\- Tu as sali ton corps, disait le père.

\- Tu n'es plus rien, disait Granger.

\- Meurt, disait Londubat.

\- Tu ne vaux plus rien, disait le benjamin des Weasley.

\- Meurt, répétait le père de Harry.

\- Tu as trahi, répétait Lupin.

\- Traitre, » répétait Sirius Black.

Draco se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais. Pourtant face à tant de haine à l'égard de son âme sœur, face à son impuissance, les larmes coulèrent, brulantes sur ses joues pales.

« Tu n'es pas un traitre Harry, je t'aime, ce n'est pas ta faute, s'il te plaît reviens moi. » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Mais les silhouettes changèrent, prenant les treize visages maudits. Mais au lieu de former un cercle et de rester immobiles comme les silhouettes précédentes, celles-ci s'approchèrent des deux âmes sœurs, ignorant totalement les salamandres qui tentaient de faire barrage.

« Tu as aimé hein Potter, disait Avery.

\- Tu en voulais encore, disait Baddock.

\- Tu l'as aimée ma queue, disait Rosier.

\- ça t'excitait de te faire défoncer devant nous, » disait Fawley.

Draco sentit sa colère monter et entoura plus fortement Harry de ses bras. Une lumière verte émana des deux salamandres, faisant reculer les silhouettes.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry…C'est de la leur, ce sont eux les coupables…Tu n'es coupable de rien…Tu n'as rien voulu…Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…Je ne t'en veux pas Harry…Ton corps a peut-être été touché, mais pas ton cœur…Ton cœur est toujours à moi…Comme le mien est toujours à toi.. S'il te plaît Harry, je ne saurai pas quoi faire si tu n'étais plus là….Sans toi je ne peux pas être Draco…Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis juste Draco…Ne me laisse pas seul… Ne pars pas…Harry… Ne pars pas…Je t'aime… »

La lumière émise par les salamandres devint de plus en plus forte, faisant fuir les silhouettes et Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans ceux de Draco et le blond l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Harry releva ses bras vers lui et ils finirent désespérément enlacés l'un à l'autre partageant un baiser salé, plein de douleur et d'amour.

L'obscurité se dissipa petit à petit et bientôt Draco et Harry rouvrirent les yeux dans la blancheur immaculée de l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Draco et Harry se relevèrent ce fut pour voir Granger et Zabini endormis sur des chaises à côté de leurs lits.

Le mouvement des deux garçons réveilla les deux veilleurs qui firent un bon.

« Vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama Granger.

\- Sans blague, grogna Draco qui avait un affreux mal de crâne.

\- Vous avez été inconscients six jours, on est le 17 Décembre, d'où l'enthousiasme de Granger, » expliqua Zabini avec un sourire.

Harry ne dit rien, mais resserra sa main sur celle de Draco, qui ressentit le malaise du brun.

La potion avait permis à Draco de sortir Harry de son autodestruction, mais ce qui s'était passé avait laissé des traces.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Highland Fold : il s'agit d'une race de chat écossais

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa** :

Ses lèvres pleines parées de rouge sombre, ses longs doigts manucurés, ses longues robes sombres et largement décolletées, tout en elle était d'un charme raffiné et dangereux, emplis de luxure. ***Hey sexy, hey hey !***

« Pour vous expliquer cette affaire sans risque, j'aurais besoin que vous vous engagiez dans un serment inviolable, de même que votre fils, déclara Draco sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. ***Ha bah si c'est demandé poliment…***

Lady Zabini semblait s'amuser plaisamment de tous les regards sur elle, certains étaient impressionnés, d'autre curieux, mais ceux qui semblaient lui faire le plus plaisir étaient les regards appréciateurs. ***Tu m'étonnes…***

Lorsqu'elle frôla Neville, celui-ci eu un frisson qui lui glaça le sang. Cette femme était belle, mais définitivement dangereuse. ***Bah oui elle est quand même suspectée d'avoir trucidé ses (nombreux) maris !***

\- J'ai heureusement d'ores et déjà les produits nécessaires à sa fabrication, sans cela il aurait fallu attendre plus de trois mois. ***Heureusement que vous êtes riche…***

La salamandre tachetée entourait de sa queue et de son corps une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même. ***Harry…***

Harry releva ses bras vers lui et ils finirent désespérément enlacés l'un à l'autre partageant un baiser salé, plein de douleur et d'amour. ***C'est beau…** *

* * *

 _Suite 3 Décembre 2017_


	31. Il ne prête plus attention à l'ombre qui

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Yeppa** : Je mentirai si je disais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagé lorsque tu écrit que tu as trouvé ce chapitre de meilleur qualité que le précédent, même si je comprends que tu es moins aimé l'autre, mais ça m'attriste un peu quand même, même si je suis contente que ça ne t'ai pas empêché de lire la suite et de l'apprécier.

 **Saky90** : Je veux bien te tenir au courant Saky90 mais l'adresse mail que tu m'as sans doute envoyé ne s'affiche pas (fanfiction . net n'accepte par tout ce qui ressemble à une adresse) si tu veux que je la voie renvois la moi en faisant des espaces pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas une fois envoyée

* * *

 **Note :**

-Le hasard faisant bien les choses je publie ces chapitres se passant à Noël que peu de temps avant les véritables fêtes, je ne pousserai pas le vice à attendre le 25 Décembre pour publier le chapitre avec l'ouverture des cadeaux, mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque XD

-Merci encore et toujours a ma petit Gurisa, toujours présent malgré mon retard flagrant à lui envoyer mes chapitres

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Il ne prête plus attention à l'ombre qui le poursuit**

Toutes les personnes au courant de leur lien étaient passées voir le couple après leur réveil, mais Harry parla peu, Draco se rendait compte du malaise du brun qui refusait de lâcher sa main.

Les visites d'Amaryllis étaient les seules choses qui apaisaient l'ex-Gryffondor avec l'aide de Draco, elle utilisait son don d'empathie pour calmer son malaise et lui permettait de sourire un peu.

Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, se concentrant uniquement sur Harry.

Après quatre jours, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie le teint pâle et particulièrement silencieux, le couple se rendit à sa salle commune. Draco sentait l'inconfort qu'Harry avait à l'idée d'être dehors à la vue de tous, mais la grande pièce chaleureuse était vide en ce début de vacances de Noël.

A l'origine Draco avait prévu de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, de même que Harry et Granger en compagnie des Weasley, mais suite à l'accident, tous les cinq avaient raté le train (le couple parce qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie et les trois autres parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs amis seuls). McGonagall avait informé Mrs Malfoy que son fils était souffrant et ne pouvait donc pas risquer de rentrer chez lui pour la période des fêtes.

Avec ce retour à la paix, la plupart des élèves avait préféré rentrer chez eux, passer les fêtes en famille, ainsi outre Draco et Harry Weasley, Granger et Zabini furent les seuls Crodragons encore présents.

« -Blaise, Draco m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour moi, déclara Harry alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les cinq devant la cheminé de la ténacité.

-Parce que tu m'as tanné pour que je te le dise, répliqua Draco.

-Je voulais te remercier Blaise, sans toi je serais peut-être toujours prostré et à deux doigts de mourir.

-Ma mère est celle qu'il faut remercier, répondit Zabini.

-Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, enfin Draco m'y a aidé, mais si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de l'appeler, je ne serais pas là, donc merci, reprit Harry.

-D'ailleurs comment tu savais ça toi ? demanda brusquement Weasley, même Hermione ne connaissait pas cette potion.

-Je suis loin de tout connaitre Ron, le gronda Granger, mais je dois avouer être curieuse de savoir comment tu as pu être aussi bien informé.

-Par ma grande sœur.

-Mais tu es…s'étonna Draco.

-Enfant unique ? Oui, ma sœur est morte après avoir été violée, j'avais 8 ans et elle 18. Son âme sœur ne l'a pas supporté et l'a tuée avant de se suicider. Ne pas pouvoir atteindre l'âme de ma sœur après le viol l'avait rendu fou. Ma mère a cherché un moyen de l'aider, mais quand elle a trouvé cette potion, il était trop tard. Voilà pourquoi je savais ce qu'il fallait faire.

-C'est à cause de ça que ton père ? demanda Weasley.

-Le premier mari de ma mère a voulu la quitter alors qu'elle attendait ma sœur, le second, mon père biologique, a décidé de partir quand il a su ma sœur liée à un sang de bourbe, sans offense Granger, le troisième ne la supportant plus à vouloir trouver un moyen de sauver ma sœur, le quatrième était sympa, mais il a voulu s'enfuir quand le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu, non, attendez ça c'est le cinquième, le quatrième était un mangemort qui en voulait juste à l'argent de ma mère, le sixième était lui aussi un mangemort et s'est suicidé à la mort du lord. Il n'y a pas encore de numéro sept, pas que ma mère n'ai pas eu plein de conquêtes entre deux maris et est restée sage depuis la mort du numéro six.

-Finalement la réputation de veuve noire de ta mère est totalement fausse, elle est plus une victime qu'autre chose, commenta Granger.

-J'ai jamais dit que ma mère les avait laissé la quitter. Ils sont mystérieusement tous morts avant de partir, lui laissant bien sûr tous leurs biens. »

Weasley ravala sa salive mal à l''aise tandis que Zabini affichait un sourire narquois.

« -Peu importe ce que ta mère a fait à ses ex-maris, merci à toi et à elle pour m'avoir sauvé, et sans demander de contrepartie.

-Deux héritiers en moins, ce n'est pas dans nos intérêts, encore moins s'il s'agit de vous deux. Disons que cela nous permet d'avoir une dette de vie à vous faire payer.

-Une dette de vie qui ne sera pas oubliée, » déclara solennellement Draco.

Les jours suivants Harry et Draco quittèrent peu leur salle commune ou la salle sur demande. Draco ne lâchait jamais Harry et sentait que le brun était bien plus à l'aise lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Au bout de deux jours, Harry sembla aller mieux, enfin si être constamment énervé était un mieux.

Draco tentait de réconforter et soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait le brun, mais au final il finissait par être la principale cible de ses foudres. Harry finit par exploser dans la Grande Salle où la vingtaine d'élèves et les enseignants déjeunaient tranquillement. Lorsque le couple entra dans la salle ce fut donc sous la douce voix du brun.

« -J'en peux plus Draco ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je peux manger dans la Grande Salle, je peux marcher dans les couloirs et faire du Quidditch sans t'avoir sur mon dos ! J'ai pas non plus besoin que tu me demandes toutes les deux seconde si ça va, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi et je peux ouvrir les portes tout seul ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un p'tit chien soumis doublé d'une mère poule qui me suit partout. Je peux plus aller aux toilettes sans que tu me colles ! Lâche-moi la grappe ! »

Draco blêmit avant de faire demi-tour.

Draco avait ces derniers jours pris milles précautions dès qu'il parlait à Harry craignant de le blesser et prenait garde au moindre de ses mouvement, de plus il disait amen au moindre des propositions de l'ex-Gryffondor et le traitait comme une petite chose fragile. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes du blond de se soucier autant de ne pas blesser quelqu'un, mais après ce qui était arrivé à Harry il ne pouvait pas…Pourtant Draco savait que Harry n'était définitivement pas une chose fragile, même s'il avait été brisé, il restait un Gryffondor têtu et impulsif. Draco n'arrivait pourtant pas à se défaire de ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du brun. Il se devait de protéger Harry des ombres de ses cauchemars.

Et pourtant il avait eu tort, il s'était effacé au profit de Harry, ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'il était pour presque s'asservir.

Draco resta le dos contre la porte de la Grande Salle, ne sachant que faire, sa raison et ses sentiments se faisaient la guerre dans son crâne. Etait-ce vraiment ses sentiments d'ailleurs ? Le lien n'y était-il pas pour quelque chose ?

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes à peine après que Draco ait lui-même quitté la Grande Salle.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule, ni même d'un protecteur, déclara Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, je ne veux pas d'un Draco conciliant et insipide, je te veux toi Draco, je veux le Draco qui me lance des sarcasmes à tout va et me traite de balafré.

-Alors va manger le balafré, répliqua Draco faussement acide.

-Bien chef ! » Répliqua Harry en riant.

Draco finit par suivre le brun et ils mangèrent tous deux, comme si de rien n'était, même si Draco voyait parfaitement que Harry ne mangeait presque rien

Ce jour-là, McGonagall permit exceptionnellement à la vingtaine d'élèves présents de faire une sortie à Prés-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats des cadeaux de Noël. Harry en fut ravi, sortir de Poudlard allait lui faire du bien et il pourrait sans le froisser, demander à Draco de le laisser un peu seul, il n'allait pas acheter le cadeau du blond avec lui quand même !

C'est avec une grimace réticente que Draco finit par accepter de laisser Harry seul pour deux heures.

Le problème était qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à l'ex-Serpentard.

Quelque chose en lien avec le Quidditch, c'était une mauvaise idée, ça faisait un peu « tu arriveras peut-être à me battre avec ça ». Cela rappela en plus à Harry le match qu'il avait raté à cause de son enlèvement…Heureusement que son équipe avait un niveau suffisant pour vaincre sans lui.

Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une idée, mais il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait trop peu Draco et qu'il avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Dans sa réflexion il avait marché plus loin que d'habitude et s'était arrêté d'avant une bijouterie d'apparence assez banale.

Se disant qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autre idée, Harry entra dans la boutique. Il y faisait assez sombre, mais les bijoux semblaient briller dans la pénombre. L'ambiance ancienne et magique qui imprégnait le lieu, avait quelque chose d'aussi intimidant que bienveillant. Un homme sortit alors de l'ombre. L'homme entre deux âges avait d'étranges yeux vairons or et turquoise.

« -Bonjour monsieur Potter, bienvenue au Triquetra, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Harry grimaça de se voir ainsi facilement reconnu.

« -Je cherche un bijou discret pour un sang pur aristocrate de mon âge ».

Le brun n'aimait pas l'utilisation de « sang pur » mais c'était le meilleur terme pour qualifier le blond.

« -Il y a beaucoup de bijoux qui pourraient convenir. L'argent ou l'or blanc sont plus discrets que l'or, mais pour le reste, est-ce pour une personne proche de vous ou juste une connaissance ? »

Voyant Harry hésiter le sorcier fit un sourire et désigna une pancarte à laquelle Harry n'avait pas fait attention.

 _Toutes informations données par le client seront gardées secrètes, tel est le serment prononcé en ces lieux._

« -C'est un serment magique bien sûr, compléta le vendeur.

-Il s'agit…de…de mon âme soeur harmonique » bégaya Harry en regardant autour de lui. Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au lieu de cela il ouvrit une des vitrines pour en sortir un magnifique assortiment de colliers.

« -Tous ont la même propriété magique, y en a-t-il qui vous plait particulièrement ? »

Parmi les pendentifs il y en avait un d'un hibou aux yeux en diamant qui attira le regard de Harry. Le brun resongea à ce que lui avait confié Draco, son désir de devenir un oiseau pour fuir la guerre.

Après que le vendeur lui ai expliqué les propriétés magiques du bijou, c'est satisfait et un joli écrin en velours noir dans la poche que Harry prit le chemin des trois balais.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà attablés et Draco arriva dix minutes plus tard. Tous se prirent une bière au beurre bien méritée aux vues du froid glacial qu'il faisait dehors.

Hermione fit une légère crise de jalousie quand Ron reluqua un peu trop Madame Rosmerta ce qui fit lâcher une remarque sarcastique à Draco et sourire gentiment Harry. C'était étrange ce retour à la normale après l'année passée.

Un an auparavant lui et Hermione abandonnés par Ron s'apprêtaient à aller à Godric's Hollow pour essayer de retrouver l'épée de Gryffondor et là ils buvaient une bière en compagnie de leur ancien ennemi en plaisantant comme des jeunes de leur âge.

Il aurait plus semblé étrange comment son viol ne l'affectait pas plus que cela, mais après tout ce par quoi il était déjà passé, avec le soutient sans retenue de Draco, et en prenant en compte que sa magie l'avait comme isolé dans son propre esprit lorsque…en prenant tout ça en compte, finalement Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être tant meurtri que cela. Les coupables étaient derrière les barreaux en attendant d'être jugés et Draco était là autant en présence qu'à travers les sentiments dans leur lien.

Le soir même une envie bien connue revint à la charge quand il vit Draco sortir de la salle de bain une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Le désir l'avait quelque peu déserté suite à l'affaire, mais visiblement le lien avait décidé que le temps d'abstinence était révolu et Harry ne dut qu'à la présence de Ron dans le dortoir de na pas sauter sur Draco, surtout que le blond s'en était rendu compte et que Harry pouvait lire le même désir dans les yeux aciers.

Le jour suivant Harry et Draco durent faire appel à tout leur self-control pour ne pas répondre à l'appel du lien. Harry louait d'ailleurs les robes de l'école pour leur taille ample qui dissimulait une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Depuis son enlèvement les deux garçons ne se parlaient plus beaucoup lors de leurs entrevues privées, mais ils n'en sentaient pas le besoin ou plutôt Harry faisait tout pour ignorer ses problèmes, préférant faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si il ne se réveillait pas la nuit le corps couvert de sueurs froides malgré la présence de Draco à ses cotés. Il faisait comme si il ne sursautait pas lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que Draco le touchait. Comme si il ne laissait pas ses repas intouchés. Hermione l'avait bien sermonné pour qu'il mange, mais en vain. Malgré tout tous savait que le temps serait le seul moyen de guérir les blessures que cachait Harry.

Puis vint le soir de Noël.

Au milieu de la Grand Salle décorée de son habituelle ribambelle de sapins décorés, avait été installée une table unique ou se mélangeaient professeurs et élèves.

Harry eu un coup au cœur lorsqu'il fit face à l'absence de Dumbledore et son habituel chapeau jouet.

L'ambiance de la table était d'ailleurs assez morose, ce n'était pas étonnant vu que la plupart des personnes encore présentes l'étaient à cause du décès de leurs parents pendant la guerre.

Le « bal des orphelins » commenta sombrement Harry à lui-même.

C'est donc dans une ambiance maussade quoi que égayée brièvement par le passage de Peeves poursuivi par un Rusard armé d'un balais que le repas arriva au dessert.

La nourriture avait beau avoir été aussi délicieuse que d'ordinaire, tous accueillirent les sucreries avec joie.

Alors que le professeur Trelawney (qui était exceptionnellement descendue de sa tour) croqua dans une part de tarte recouverte de crème, l'enseignante se transforma soudainement en un magnifique canari, suivie bientôt du professeur Chourave. Le professeur Llwellyn morte de rire prit une gorgée de son verre avant de voir ses cheveux s'allonger et blanchir accompagnés d'une barbe assortie. Ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Le professeur Slughorn qui s'était enfin débarrassé de ses cheveux roses s'était empressé de reposer sa fourchette pleine de christmas pudding lorsque le professeur Flitwick s'envola comme une bulle de savon après avoir mangé une bouchée du sien.

Bientôt toute la table fut hilare devant les différentes transformations qui touchèrent une à une toutes les personnes ayant touché aux desserts et boissons sur la table. Ainsi la peau de Blaise prit une magnifique couleur verte, les cheveux d'une petite Poufsouffle se dressèrent sur sa tête en prenant une teinte bleue électrique et un Serdaigle vit ses poils de nez et d'oreilles lui pousser abondamment. Etrangement bien qu'Hermione avait elle aussi prit du dessert de même que Harry et Draco, aucun des trois ne fut touché. Ron quant à lui, n'avait étrangement pas sauté sur les desserts lorsqu'ils étaient apparus, ce qui était assez contraire à ses habitudes.

Finalement c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse et après que toutes les transformations se soient résorbées d'elles-mêmes, que tous retournèrent à leurs dortoirs. Harry remercia Ron, pour cette soirée qui avait fini sur une touche bien plus joyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Se blottissant dans les bras de son blond, c'est donc apaisé et un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry s'endormit en songeant uniquement aux cadeaux qu'il ouvrirait le lendemain. Oubliant un bref instant ceux qui ne fêteraient plus jamais Noël et ceux qui le passait en prison.

 _A suivre_

* * *

Commentaire de Gurisa :

 **J'ai délibérément fait le choix de ne pas faire de commentaires, dû au retard dans la correction ! Promis je remettrai des commentaires -pour votre plus grande joie- au prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 _Suite 17 Décembre 2017_


	32. Joyeux Noël…

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M **=Rating d'autant plus important pour ce chapitre**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Yeppa** : J'ai l'impression de ne faire que te frustrer dans mes derniers chapitres désolée :( Harry ne va pas s'arrêter de dessiner promi ;)

 **Bubulle98** : Ravie de voir que j'ai sut de convaincre avec mon Drarry, désolée si tu n'aime pas les scènes de viol, après ce n'est pas nécessaire de les lire vraiment, tu peux toujours les passer. Le chiffre 13 est un peu un hasard, à la base ils étaient 14 car Amaryliss était comprise ans leur machination, mais elle était en vérité pas d'accord et ils sont devenu 13, ce qui, tout le monde le sait, n'apporte rien de bon...Pou ce qui est du sujet que tu as abordé ensuite et bien c'était très intéressant bien que je soit déjà au fait de la plupart des choses, et pour son utilisation dans un futur lemon, ça je te laisse le découvrir en lisant la suite de cette histoire ;). Je suis ravie que Gurisa et ses commentaires te fassent rire, elle m'est du grande aide et je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule hilare en lisant ses commentaires.

* * *

 **Note :**

\- Pour les fête voici un chapitre de taille un plus grande que les précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (avec plus de 6.500 mots ce chapitre est même le plus long de toute la série !)

\- Merci a ma petite Gurisa qui semble avoir été inspiré par ce chapitre vu le nombre de commentaire qu'elle a laissé XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Joyeux Noël…**

C'est donc après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il se réveilla. Draco toujours dans les bras de Morphée grommela quand le brun se tourna vers lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry contempla avec amour le visage apaisé de son âme sœur.

La couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton camouflait Sally et Blanche qui devaient, comme à leur habitude, dormir sur le ventre de l'ex-Serpentard.

D'une humeur taquine, Harry se pencha pour embrasser le blond qui grogna une nouvelle fois avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

Le regard encore embrumé de sommeil, Draco bailla en lançant un regard à celui qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller.

« -C'est Noël, explicita Harry.

-Et ?

-Idiot, aller, lève-toi on a des cadeaux à ouvrir ! »

Poussé par un Harry redevenu enfant, les deux garçons ouvrirent donc le rideau de leur lit à baldaquin.

Ron déjà levé arborait le traditionnel pull Weasley, qui, pour une fois, était d'un joli rouge orné de trois anneaux or semblables aux buts de Quidditch. C'est avec un sourire pour le couple qu'il continua son déballage tout en grignotant les friandises qui accompagnaient comme toujours le cadeau de Mrs Weasley.

« -Merci Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin en découvrant la paire de gants de gardien en cuir de dragon que lui avait offert Harry.

-De rien, sourit Harry, sympa le bouquin. » Continua-t-il en découvrant « 1001 astuces d'attrapeur » que lui avait offert Ron.

Draco resta un moment silencieux, un regard méfiant sur le cadeau apparemment en provenance d'Hermione.

Visiblement il s'agissait d'un livre, mais Draco ne s'attendait pas à se voir offrir quelque chose de la part de la née-moldue.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il découvrit le livre « Guide des expression moldues à l'usage des sang-pur ».

« -Hermione m'avait demandé ce qui pourrait t'être utile, je lui ai dit pour plaisanter que t'avais du mal avec les expressions moldues. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il existe un livre de ce genre », commenta Harry en passant son pull Weasley.

Cette année son pull était d'un joli bleu roi orné d'un hippogriffe argenté.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Harry découvrit qu'un paquet Weasley trônait aussi parmi les cadeaux de Draco.

Le blond resta quant à lui circonspect à la vue du pull vert sapin orné d'un serpent se mordant la queue pour former un D. C'est avec encore plus de méfiance qu'il fusilla du regard les petits fours maison qui l'accompagnaient.

« -Visiblement tu es un nouveau membre de la famille Weasley, rit Harry.

-J'ai dû expliquer à maman pour Draco elle comprenait pas pourquoi on rentrait pas à la maison pour Noël. »

Draco semblait trop choqué d'être intégré à la famille Weasley pour faire le moindre reproche au rouquin. Mais étrangement il n'était pas choqué négativement, mais il était surpris au point d'en être figé.

C'est des étoiles dans les yeux qu'Harry découvrit le cadeau d'Hermione à son attention. La brunette lui avait offert une tapisserie sur laquelle était brodé l'arbre généalogique du brun, un arbre non exhaustif qui affichait autant les sangs-purs que les moldues ou reniés, un arbre qui comportait des noms qu'il arborait, mais qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un appartenant à une famille, pas juste un orphelin.

La jeune fille avait dû passer de nombreuses heures à feuilleter les archives et livres sorciers et moldus pour pouvoir créer ce chef d'œuvre. Ron grommela, peu ravi de son cadeau.

« - _L'art de l'organisation_ , encore un bouquin à mourir d'ennui, j'aime Hermione, vraiment, mais franchement elle a mauvais gout en matière de cadeaux.

-Pire que Lavande ? demanda Harry sur un ton plaisantin.

-Ce livre a l'air passionnant, » s'exclama vivement Ron en l'ouvrant.

Visiblement le collier en forme de cœur avait traumatisé l'ex-Gryffondor. Ron lâcha soudainement un couinement de surprise et c'est en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles qu'il sortit deux morceaux de papier du livre.

« -Ma petite amie est une déesse ! S'exclama-t-il finalement en se levant pour mettre sous le nez d'Harry les deux places pour voir un match des Canon de Chudley qu'Hermione avait glissées dans l'ouvrage.

« -Il faut que j'aille la remercier ! » S'exclama le rouquin en quittant le dortoir à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait découvert un lot de farces et attrapes de chez Weasley & Weasley, envoyés par George. Harry reconnut d'ailleurs certaines des farces utilisées la veille. Il regarda ensuite une carte visiblement moldue. La carte postale était ornée d'un bord de mer banal et sur le dos était griffonné à la va vite un « Ne reviens pas » *****. Harry reconnut sans soucis la douce écriture de son oncle Vernon , mais son regard fut alors attiré par une autre inscription dont les lettres maladroites étaient signées Dudley « On nous a dit que t'avais mis fin à tout ça, c'était horrible, alors merci » Harry resta un moment figé face aux mots maladroits. Harry ne détacha ses yeux de la surprenante carte que lorsqu'il sentit les sentiments confus de Draco, le blond semblait hésiter entre surprise, joie, dégout et colère.

Harry vit que Draco tenait dans sa main une chevalière aux armoiries des Malfoy.

« -Je suis officiellement le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Déclara Draco d'une voix grave.

-Et c'est important ? demanda Harry en ouvrant le cadeau offert par Hagrid.

-Oui, ma mère s'attendra à ce que je lui présente ma fiancée la prochaine fois que j'irai la voir, elle a même joint une liste de potentielles. »

Harry grimaça doublement, premièrement Hagrid semblait lui avoir offert quelque chose semblable à des croquettes pour chien, deuxièmement parce que Narcissia Malfoy n'allait pas être ravie de découvrir la « fiancée » de son fils.

Finalement Draco passa la bague à son doit avant de prendre son dernier cadeau.

Harry avait lui aussi pris son dernier cadeau. Composée d'une boite en velours noire ornée d'un ruban argenté, Harry avait voulu garder le cadeau offert par Draco pour la fin. Il défit donc le ruban avec une certaine impatience.

Dans la boite était déposé un magnifique pendentif en forme de tête de loup en argent dont les yeux étaient ornés de deux pierres translucides.

« -C'est un bijou magique, expliqua Draco, ses yeux prendront la couleur de la magie de la première personne qui le portera.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en plongeant son regard ravi dans celui de Draco.

-Tu sais ?! » S'étonna le blond.

Harry désigna du doigt la boite que Draco tenait encore en main, le blond ouvrit alors le cadeau pour y découvrir la chouette en argent achetée par Harry.

-Ses yeux prendront la couleur de ta magie, déclara Harry en souriant.

-Ce veracrasse de vendeur doit être en train de bien rire de nous. » **  
**

Harry ne releva pas, passant le bijou à son cou. Draco fit de même et presque instantanément les deux pierres prirent une magnifique couleur émeraude.

« -Très jolie couleur » commenta Harry rieur.

Draco regarda sa chouette aux yeux désormais de la même couleur que ceux d'Harry. Le brun fit de même pour découvrir que son loup avait lui aussi les yeux émeraude.

« -Nos magies ont la même couleur ? S'étonna Harry.

-La mienne est un peu plus sombre, rectifia Draco, mais elles sont en effet relativement similaires, ce qui est parfaitement logique. »

Harry se promit de glisser son collier sous sa robe, hors de la vue des autres, dès qu'ils sortiraient de la salle commune des Crodragons.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Hermione semblait d'excellente humeur un livre dans chaque main.

« -Harry, Draco merci ! Vos cadeaux sont supers, je ne sais pas par lequel commencer _. Les théories de la magie runique_ d'Elepha Phantom est un livre rare qui m'aidera vraiment en cours de runes, mais ce livre sur _les traditions des familles sorcières_ semble absolument passionnant ! »

Harry sourit avec indulgence plutôt content que Draco ait, lui aussi, fait un cadeau à Hermione. Il était amusant de voir comment les cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient respectivement fait se faisaient écho.

Hermione aurait d'ailleurs put remercier une seconde fois Draco, car c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du cadeau que Ron avait offert à sa petite amie.

C'était peu de temps avant le jour J que Ron était arrivé paniqué vers Harry, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à sa dulcinée.

Harry avait proposé un bijou, mais Ron ne savait pas quel genre plairait à Hermione vu qu'elle n'en portait que rarement. Draco avait alors demandé quel était la datte de naissance de la brunette.

« -Elle est du 19 septembre, répondit Harry.

-Une fleur d'Aster*, c'est la fleur de son mois de naissance, et c'est une fleur réputée pour chasser la magie noire en plus d'être un talisman d'amour. Le mieux serait d'en trouver une en saphir vu que c'est la pierre de naissance de ceux nés en Septembre ».

Les deux ex-Gryffondor l'avaient regardé comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes sur la tête puis Ron le remercia vivement en le serrant dans ses bras avant de partir en quête de son cadeau.

Il avait fallu deux bonnes minutes à Draco pour qu'il s'en remette.

Hermione semblait avoir aimé le cadeau vu qu'elle portait ostensiblement autour de son cou la délicate fleur bleue accrochée à une fine chaine d'or.

A l'heure du courier, Harry regarda avec méfiance la chouette de l'école qui s'était posée devant lui. Il laissa Hermione vérifier la sureté de la lettre avant de la prendre. C'était une invitation pour le thé de la part d'Hagrid. C'est donc accompagné de Ron et Hermione, Draco ayant clamé son droit à rester au chaud, qu'Harry s'emmitoufla pour affronter le froid hivernal.

Marchant à vive allure, ses yeux à peine visibles entre son bonnet et son écharpe, qu'Harry se retint avec difficulté de prendre sa forme de serpent.

Le feu ronflait dans la cheminé du garde-chasse diffusant dans toute la pièce une chaleur plus que bienvenue. Buck avait semble-t-il retrouvé la forêt interdite et Hagrid semblait de bonne humeur.

« -Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama-t-il, je suis ravi de t'voir en pleine forme Harry !

-Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi j't'ai offert ce que je t'ai offert. Déclara le demi-géant visiblement fier de lui.

-Et bien je dois dire…hésita Harry essayant de ne pas paraitre méchant.

-C'est que c'est pour lui ! s'exclama Hagrid en sortant d'une de ses immense poche un petit chaton au pelage d'un blanc immaculé.

« -Un bébé fléreur* ! s'exclama Ron avec stupeur.

-Il s'appelle Dewitt* et c'est mon cadeau pour toi Harry, joyeux noël ! ».

Harry resta coi devant le cadeau. Il pensa à Hedwige elle aussi offerte par Hagrid.

Le petit fléreur ressemblait vraiment à un chaton si ce n'était sa queue semblable à celle d'un lionceau et ses oreilles démesurément grandes.

Il dévisagea longtemps Harry avant de finalement s'assoir sur ses genoux. Avec un sourire, Harry caressa le petit animal qui ronronna de contentement sous le regard attendri des humains.

Draco et Dewitt se regardèrent avec méfiance lorsqu'Harry présenta le bébé fléreur à son âme sœur. Dewitt finit par se détourner du blond, lui tournant le dos pour se rallonger sur les genoux de Harry, montrant allègrement son derrière à l'ex-Serpentard qui eu très envie d'étrangler l'animal.

L'autre inquiétude d'Harry avait été la rencontre avec Pattenrond, mais le chat roux avait complètement ignoré le fléreur continuant sa sieste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant.

A l'heure de se coucher Dewitt voulut se blottir aux côtés de son maitre, mais fut vivement relégué au panier qui lui était alloué au pied du lit, Draco n'appréciant pas voir sa place empiétée par l'animal, ce qui fit bien rire Harry qui demanda malgré tout lui aussi au bébé de rester dans son panier.

La petite boule de poile blanche finit par sortir du dortoir visiblement vexée.

Cette nuit-là Ron avait profité du dortoir occupé d'ordinaire par d'anciens garçons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour dormir seul en compagnie d'Hermione, si bien que les âmes sœurs avaient le dortoir pour elles seules.

Harry hilare suite à l'attitude de Draco et Dewitt fut sauvagement attaqué par un Draco vengeur, mais plutôt que de lancer son fidèle _rictusempra_ , il s'était jeté sur Harry et s'était mis à le chatouiller à la main, le brun coincé entre ses jambes et donc incapable de se défendre autrement qu'en se tortillant pour fuir les chatouilles.

Quand Draco arrêta de torturer Harry, les regards des deux jeunes hommes plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, Harry toujours coincé sous Draco, bloqué par les jambes du blond.

La tension monta rapidement dans la chambre, leurs regards dorénavant braise incandescente et leurs entre-jambes gonflées se touchant à travers leurs robes.

Draco se figea, se retenant tant bien que mal par égard pour son brun, mais Harry mué par une envie qu'il savait ne pas être seulement due au lien se redressa pour embrasser passionnément son blond.

Le feu dans leur gorge devint brasier et bientôt les deux âmes-sœurs s'animèrent pur déshabiller l'autre. Rendus maladroits par la précipitation, il leur fallu un temps infini pour ne serait-ce que retirer leurs hauts.

Jamais les yeux de Draco n'avaient été aussi expressifs, Harry y vit tant d'amour et de confiance mélangés au désir et à la passion qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

Draco profitant de sa position dominante embrassa le brun avant de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'au creux du cou de son amant. Le souffle de Harry se coupa une nouvelle fois, quand il sentit Draco lui mordiller la base du cou.

Draco fier de lui continua son trajet jusqu'à prendre entre ses dents un des tétons offerts à lui. Mais Harry ne comptait en aucun cas laisser Draco mener la danse et attrapa les cheveux du blond, tirant légèrement dessus pour faire se redresser Draco et lui voler un baiser enflammé. Glissant sa langue dans l'antre chaude du blond, il l'embrassa si profondément et si avidement, glissant sa langue sur l'intérieur des lèvres du blond avec agilité, si bien que Draco se retrouva incapable de penser quand Harry rompit le baiser.

Le brun en profita pour faire basculer son amant et prendre le dessus. Il fit glisser la robe déjà à moitié défaite du blond, le libérant en même temps de son pantalon si bien que l'ex-Serpentard se retrouva vêtu uniquement de son boxer noir offrant son corps à la vue du brun. Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son aimé, suivant la fine musculature sous la beau d'albâtre avant de s'attaquer aux tétons déjà dressés.

Mais Draco avec une habilité insoupçonnée agrippa de ses pieds le pantalon du brun et le lui retira ainsi que son boxer. Harry entièrement nu lâcha un gémissement lorsque son sexe libéré entra en contact avec celui de Draco encore emprisonné dans son boxer.

Le blond profita de la surprise du brun pour reprendre le dessus et fit glisser sa langue sur les tétons de son amant, les mordillant jusqu'à la limite entre plaisir et douleur.

Et alors que le souffle d'Harry se faisait erratique, Draco glissa plus bas, ses mains glissant des hanches du brun jusqu'à sa virilité tendue de désir.

Draco souffla sur le gland rougi ce qui fit grogner Harry. Draco ricana, la vibration de son rire se rependant sur les jambes nues du brun.

Draco retira son boxer avant de remonter vers la bouche d'Harry. Leurs deux virilités se frôlèrent avec délice.

Quand Draco présenta deux doigts à la bouche du brun, c'est avec un regard brulant de désir qu'il les avala, enroulant érotiquement sa langue autour des deux appendices.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de reprendre possession de la bouche d'Harry après une telle vision de luxure. C'est donc le ventre grondant d'impatience et le sexe suintant d'anticipation qu'il descendit ses deux doigts jusqu'à l'entrée d'Harry. Il glissa un premier doigt entre les lobes fessiers du brun.

Lorsque le brun se figea, Draco comprit qu'il y avait un problème et la terreur qui monta à travers le lien ne fit que le confirmer.

Retirant prestement ses doigts il remonta vers Harry dont le regard hanté horrifia Draco.

Sally et Blanche qui s'étaient pudiquement faites discrètes jusqu'alors, réapparurent pour se blottir dans le creux du cou du brun. Harry semblait terrorisé et tremblait de peur.

Draco sans un mot ramena son boxer et celui d'Harry à lui d'un accio et d'un coup de baguette supplémentaire, il passa le sous-vêtement au brun avant de se rhabiller aussi.

Ceci fait, il prit doucement Harry dans ses bras, ramenant la tête de l'ex-Gryffondor contre son torse, diffusant un profond sentiment de tendresse à travers le lien et sa chaude étreinte.

Les tremblements d'Harry se calmèrent petit à petit et il se détendit.

« -Désolé, chuchota Harry la voix rauque.

-Non. J'ai été idiot de croire que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence. Idiot de croire à ton mensonge alors que je sentais que tu n'étais pas bien, que ce n'était que tes faux semblants à travers le lien.

-Je ne mens pas, je vais bien. Répliqua un peu sèchement Harry.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien. Coupa Draco, tu te voiles la face et refuse de faire face à ce qui s'est passé. Salazar, tu es un Gryffondor, arrête de fuir ! »

Malgré les mots durs, le ton de Draco était plutôt alarmé et le blond ne desserrait pas son étreinte.

« -Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne veux pas en parler. Répondit Harry en se serrant un peu plus contre le blond.

-Raconte-moi Harry, rien de ce que tu diras n'entachera notre relation ni ne changera ce que je pense de toi.»

Un long silence lui répondit. Harry, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur, ferma les yeux. Il sentait la chaleur de la peau de Draco contre la sienne, la force du bras qui l'entourait et le doux parfum de son amour.

Il laissa une unique larme couler avant de replonger dans les souvenirs qui le hantaient chaque nuit.

Harry se revoyait prendre la lettre et sentit à nouveau le crochet familier derrière son nombril.

Il détestait les portoloins, mais s'y était habitué or celle-ci l'effraya car être emporté soudainement ainsi s'en s'y attendre lui rappelait bien trop le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il s'était retrouvé dans une salle qui lui avait rappelé d'autres mauvais souvenirs. Les statues de serpents et celle de Salazar Serpentard n'avaient pas été les seules à l'accueillir, là se trouvaient aussi Rosier, Gibbon et Yaxley*, accompagnés de Dolohov et Selwyn.

Harry avait senti sa colère monter à l'encontre de ces personnes tant haïes, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette qu'il avait été ligoté d'un _Impedimenta_. On lui retira ses vêtements et il fut attaché entièrement nu à un des pieds de la statue de Serpentard. Filles comme garçons s'étaient moqués de sa peau marquée par de nombreuse cicatrices, de ses articulations déformées par endroit, mais ils se moquèrent surtout de combien il pouvait, lui le puissant Sauveur, le Survivant, être faible et impuissant face à eux. Ils étaient ensuite partis le laissant seul dans la froideur humide de la pièce immense.

Le cadavre du basilic avait disparu, mais l'odeur de moisissure et d'animal mort imprégnait l'endroit.

Le premier jour Harry avait remarqué que cinq ou six de ses kidnappeurs restaient toujours au niveau de la porte aux serpents. Sans doute pour le garder tout en faisant semblant qu'il était abandonné, seul livré à lui-même. Ils ignoraient que l'ouïe d'Harry était légèrement meilleure qu'un sorcier lambda et qu'il pouvait donc parfaitement les entendre malgré la distance. Mais quand la discussion avait tourné sur les tortures qu'ils pouvaient lui faire subir, Harry avait souhaité ne pas pouvoir les entendre.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé 24 heures d'attente, Harry avait commencé à souffrir des chaines qui le maintenait artificiellement debout et la faim s'était aussi invitée, chose qui lui était suffisamment familière pour ne pas le déranger outre mesure. Non, ce qui l'avait le plus stressé était qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir Draco, il avait entendu les autres parler du blond en ricanant, mais aucun d'eux n'avait explicitement dit ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'est Gibbon qui lui avait lancé le premier Doloris et Wilks qui l'avait retourné face contre la pierre et lancé l'idée que le violer serait la meilleure façon de le torturer. Harry avait dû attendre que Rosier se penche sur lui pour l'insulter à l'oreille pendant qu'il le prenait, pour savoir à qui était la queue qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, qui était la personne qui souillait son corps, lui arrachant la peau de l'anus à chacun de ses coups de butoir, qui s'amusait à voir le sang couler entre ses jambes nues.

Harry n'avait pas envie de se souvenir, mais la présence de Draco le rassurait dans son cauchemar.

C'était étrange, mais Harry savait que Draco était là, qu'il voyait et ressentait son souvenir avec lui.

Lorsque Rosier avait joui en lui dans un ralle bestial, Harry avait eu la nausée en sentant l'odeur du sperme mélangé à son sang alors qu'il sentait le mélange visqueux couler le long de ses jambes. Mais Rosier n'avait pas été le seul pendant ces quatre jours. Tous s'étaient amusés alternant tortures magiques et manuelles, coups et viols. Quand ce n'était pas les hommes, c'étaient les filles qui, armées d'objets dont il ignorait la nature, le violaient sans pitié, s'amusant des cris de douleurs qu'il n'avait plus réussi à retenir.

Sa fierté anéantie, ses espoirs de revoir Draco réduits à néant, il avait subi les choses sans savoir depuis combien de temps il avait été enfermé ainsi, à l'écart de toute lumière. Son corps avait été réduit à un amas de chairs sanguinolentes et malodorantes. Son visage couvert de larmes et de morve dévasté par le désespoir et la résignation.

Harry ressentait à nouveau la douleur, le froid, la faim, et la sensation étrange de ne plus rien ressentir. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Même lorsqu'il avait entendu ses tortionnaires revenir pour une nouvelle séance de torture, il s'était juste renfermé en lui-même, insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Puis il avait senti comme une douce chaleur toucher son esprit, il avait senti la détresse et la colère de quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans sa bulle il n'avait pas été capable de reconnaitre Draco à ce moment-là.

Il avait entendu les cris et les bruits trop familiers d'une bataille, il avait senti les bras chauds et protecteurs, ainsi que l'odeur apaisante de celui qu'il aimait, mais il ne voulait pas revenir, il n'était plus un être humain, plus depuis qu'on l'avait transformé en une chose qu'on pouvait battre et baiser à l'envie.

La suite Draco la connaissait, alors Harry se laissa remonter vers le présent, guidé par l'esprit de Draco.

Harry sentait les ongles de son blond plantés dans sa peau et la colère latente qu'il retenait. Une colère imbibée de vengeance et enrobée d'amour pour Harry.

Draco avait tout vu à travers les yeux du brun. Il ignorait comment, mais lorsqu'Harry s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs, il avait été attiré avec lui. Sa haine pour ceux qui lui avait fait subir de tels atrocités n'avait pas d'égal et il n'avait qu'une envie : les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Mais Harry dans ses bras, il préféra lui montrer tout son amour plutôt que le laisser croire que de telles horreurs l'éloigneraient de lui. Usant du lien, il l'embrassa de tendresse, d'amour et de passion avant de l'embrasser réellement. C'est donc intimement enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leurs visages.

 _A suivre_

* **Fleur d'Aster** : L'aster a été longtemps considérée comme une fleur ayant des propriétés magiques. Dans l'antiquité, on pensait que l'odeur des feuilles d'aster brûlées éloignait les serpents et les mauvais esprits. Aujourd'hui, on le considère comme un talisman de l'amour et un symbole de la patience. Aussi connu sous le nom de « stellaire » ou de « marguerite de la Saint-Michel », le nom de l'aster vient du mot grec signifiant « étoile » et ces fleurs en forme d'étoile se trouvent dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs : blanc, rouge, rose, violet, lavande et bleu, la plupart avec un centre jaune.

*Les **fléreurs** : Le Fléreur est souvent confondu par les Moldus avec un chat exotique de petite taille. Il ressemble presque en tous points à un chat commun, toutefois il possède des oreilles bien plus grandes, voire disproportionnées, ainsi qu'une queue semblable à celle d'un lion. L'animal est particulièrement perspicace. Il est en effet capable de repérer avec certitude les personnes au comportement suspect ou peu fréquentables, ce qui le rend parfois agressif. Bien qu'il soit indépendant et qu'il apprécie la solitude, le Fléreur est un excellent animal de compagnie, très fidèle, si ce dernier affectionne son maître. Pour posséder un ou plusieurs Fléreurs, les sorciers doivent obligatoirement obtenir un permis, délivré par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

* **Dewitt** : signifie blanc.

*Rappel à propos des **treize coupables** : **Les garçons** : Malcolm Baddock, Elijah Harper, Amiziras Rosier, Niddohg Avery, Xzander Yaxley, Krithik Jugson et Célénio Gibbon **Les filles** : Astoria Greengrass, Lilith Travers, Echidna Fawley, Nyx Wilks Hephzibah Dolohov, Arantxa Selwyn.

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa** :

Ron déjà levé arborait le traditionnel pull Weasley, qui, pour une fois, était d'un joli rouge orné de trois anneaux or semblables aux buts de Quidditch. ***C'en était assez des pulls marron sal xD*** _Marron-rouge c'est que dans le film, dans le livre il est bordeaux ce qui comme le rouge jure avec les cheveux roux de Ron XD, mais rouge c'est mieux que bordeaux ;)  
_

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il découvrit le livre « Guide des expression moldues à l'usage des sang-pur ». ***Aller Sang Pur, refait ta culture gé' !***

Cette année son pull était d'un joli bleu roi orné d'un hippogriffe argenté. ***Buuuuuck ! :D***

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Harry découvrit qu'un paquet Weasley trônait aussi parmi les cadeaux de Draco. ***Alleeeeey !***

C'est avec encore plus de méfiance qu'il fusilla du regard les petits fours maison qui l'accompagnaient. ***Hé Draco, psychote pas c'est que de la bouffe ! :p*** _Mais ça pourrait être empoisonné :p_

La brunette lui avait offert une tapisserie sur laquelle était brodé l'arbre généalogique du brun, un arbre non exhaustif qui affichait autant les sangs-purs que les moldues ou reniés, un arbre qui comportait des noms qu'il arborait, mais qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un appartenant à une famille, pas juste un orphelin. ***Comme la tapisserie dans la maison de Sirius !*** _Tout à fait, mais sans les brulures sur la tête des reniés_ **  
**

« - _L'art de l'organisation_ , encore un bouquin à mourir d'ennui, j'aime Hermione, vraiment, mais franchement elle a mauvais gout en matière de cadeaux. ***Elle t'achète des cadeaux utiles, Ronald !***

Visiblement le collier en forme de cœur avait traumatisé l'ex-Gryffondor. ***On se demande bien pourquoi…***

(...)S'exclama-t-il finalement en se levant pour mettre sous le nez d'Harry les deux places pour voir un match des Canon de Chudley qu'Hermione avait glissées dans l'ouvrage. ***Haha poisson d'Avril ! Ha non mauvaise saison…***

Il regarda ensuite une carte visiblement moldue. La carte postale était ornée d'un bord de mer banal et sur le dos était griffonné à la va vite un « Ne reviens pas » ***Sympathique, ça fait toujours plaisir***. Harry reconnut sans soucis la douce écriture de son oncle Vernon ***Au moins il pense à Harry pour Noel…*** , mais son regard fut alors attiré par une autre inscription dont les lettres maladroites étaient signées Dudley « On nous a dit que t'avais mis fin à tout ça, c'était horrible, alors merci » ***Haaaaa Dudley le sauveur des Dursley… Le seul qui ne se cache pas la vérité sur la véritable nature d'Harry, le seul qui réfléchit un tant soit peu…***

« -Je suis officiellement le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Déclara Draco d'une voix grave. ***My Lord** _ **La bêta fait une courbette**_ *****

-Et c'est important ? demanda Harry en ouvrant le cadeau offert par Hagrid. ***Il demande mais on dirait qu'il s'en tape, les cadeaux c'est plus importants !*** _Lui et les titres, Harry est Lord Potter et Lord Black, mais il s'en fiche un peu donc que Draco soit lord lui importe en effet pas vraiment_

-Oui, ma mère s'attendra à ce que je lui présente ma fiancée la prochaine fois que j'irai la voir, elle a même joint une liste de potentielles. » ***Froid incoming***

deuxièmement parce que Narcissia Malfoy n'allait pas être ravie de découvrir la « fiancée » de son fils. ***Mais non, elle est très gentille Narcissa, un peu plus proche de Andromeda que de Bellatrix, t'inquiète Harry !*** _Ouais enfin elle s'attende à ce que son fils lui présente une femme pour ensuite que la famille Malfoy ai un nouvel héritier..._ **  
**

Il défit donc le ruban avec une certaine impatience. ***Roulement de tambours…***

Ce veracrasse de vendeur doit être en train de bien rire de nous. » ***Sans blague… Bien sur qu'il se moque ! Enfin il doit être bien fier de lui… En attendant c'est mignon, vous avez tous les deux pensé que c'était une bonne idée*  
**

« -Nos magies ont la même couleur ? S'étonna Harry. ***Ames sœurs harmoniques, ça te parle Harry ?***

C'était peu de temps avant le jour J que Ron était arrivé paniqué vers Harry, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à sa dulcinée. ***Typique Ron…***

-Une fleur d'Aster*, c'est la fleur de son mois de naissance, et c'est une fleur réputée pour chasser la magie noire en plus d'être un talisman d'amour. Le mieux serait d'en trouver une en saphir vu que c'est la pierre de naissance de ceux nés en Septembre ». ***Wahou, toutes ces connaissances Draco !***

Il avait fallu deux bonnes minutes à Draco pour qu'il s'en remette. ***Alors ? Choqué Malfoy ?*** _Ronald Weasley vient de lui faire un câlin normal qu'il soit choqué XD_ **  
**

C'est que c'est pour lui ! s'exclama Hagrid en sortant d'une de ses immense poche un petit chaton au pelage d'un blanc immaculé. ***Tu t'es bien planté Harry. Croquettes POUR CHAT pas pour chien. Quel nul, ne pas savoir faire la différence…***

Un bébé fléreur* ! s'exclama Ron avec stupeur. ***Quelle nulle cette bêta, ne pas savoir faire la différence entre un chaton et un flaireur. Amatrice.*** _Et bien j'avais moi-même dis chaton au début, Harry n'avait pas tilté que c'était un flereur_

Il pensa à Hedwige elle aussi offerte par Hagrid. ***Faudrait demander à Hagrid s'il fait une fixette sur la blanc ou si c'est juste un pur hasard*** _Vive le blanc XD, a vrai dire c'est plus le hasard qu'autre chose XD_ **  
**

Dewitt finit par se détourner du blond, lui tournant le dos pour se rallonger sur les genoux de Harry, montrant allègrement son derrière à l'ex-Serpentard qui eu très envie d'étrangler l'animal. ***Soit pas jaloux Draco, c'est qu'un chaton… Heu fléreur !*  
**

L'autre inquiétude d'Harry avait été la rencontre avec Pattenrond, mais le chat roux avait complètement ignoré le fléreur continuant sa sieste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. ***C'est bon signe, la dernière fois il avait montré de « l'intérêt » pour croutard… On sait tous la suite*** _En effet, c'était l'effet recherché ;) **  
**_

La petite boule de poile blanche finit par sortir du dortoir visiblement vexée. ***Ca a son caractère ses bêtes-là !***

Draco se figea, se retenant tant bien que mal par égard pour son brun, mais Harry mué par une envie qu'il savait ne pas être seulement due au lien se redressa pour embrasser passionnément son blond. ***Ca devient hot !***

Mais Draco avec une habilité insoupçonnée ***Il est attrapeur quand même, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer !*** _Ouais enfin il attrape pas avec les pieds XD_

Je ne mens pas, je vais bien. Répliqua un peu sèchement Harry. ***Menteeeeeeur*** _Malheureusement...oui **  
**_

Il sentait la chaleur de la peau de Draco contre la sienne, la force du bras qui l'entourait et le doux parfum de son amour. ***tu es en sécurité dans les bras de ton chéri, vas-y, il ne va pas te manger ! Quoi que…***

Il détestait les portoloins, mais s'y était habitué or celle-ci l'effraya car être emporté soudainement ainsi s'en s'y attendre lui rappelait bien trop le tournoi des trois sorciers. ***POUFSOUFFLE INCOMIIIIIING…. Cédriiiiiiiiiic** **bouhouhouuuuuu Cédriiiiiiic***

Le cadavre du basilic avait disparu, mais l'odeur de moisissure et d'animal mort imprégnait l'endroit. ***Beurk… Hyper romantique l'endroit quoi…***

Harry avait dû attendre que Rosier se penche sur lui pour l'insulter à l'oreille pendant qu'il le prenait, pour savoir à qui était la queue qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, qui était la personne qui souillait son corps, lui arrachant la peau de l'anus à chacun de ses coups de butoir, qui s'amusait à voir le sang couler entre ses jambes nues. ***J'adore le changement de vocabulaire entre la scène de sexe avec Draco et la scène de viol avec les c*nnards. Je trouve que ça représente bien la différence entre les deux, la violence du langage qui reflète la violence de l'acte*** _Ravie que tu l'ai remarqué, je n'aime pas utilisé de vocabulaire cru en temps normal, mais là je ne pouvais définitivement pas utiliser les mêmes termes que pour un lemon_ **  
**

Quand ce n'était pas les hommes, c'étaient les filles qui, armées d'objets dont il ignorait la nature, le violaient sans pitié, s'amusant des cris de douleurs qu'il n'avait plus réussi à retenir. ***Toujours plus loin dans l'horreur…***

Son corps avait été réduit à un amas de chairs sanguinolentes et malodorantes. Son visage couvert de larmes et de morve dévasté par le désespoir et la résignation. ***Tu sais que à ce rythme tu vas devoir changer ton rating ?*** _Et bien c'est déjà raiting M...après, promis c'est le seul moment aussi sombre et horrible qu'il y aura_ **  
**

Il avait entendu les cris et les bruits trop familiers d'une bataille, il avait senti les bras chauds et protecteurs, ainsi que l'odeur apaisante de celui qu'il aimait, mais il ne voulait pas revenir, il n'était plus un être humain, plus depuis qu'on l'avait transformé en une chose qu'on pouvait battre et baiser à l'envie. ***J'adore avoir enfin la version d'Harry là-dessus, c'est vraiment intéressant et important pour l'histoire***

Pour posséder un ou plusieurs Fléreurs, les sorciers doivent obligatoirement obtenir un permis, délivré par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. ***Bien entendu Hagrid en avait un, n'est-ce pas ?*** _XD et bien...c'est Hagrid... **  
**_

* * *

 _Suite 31 Décembre 2017 (j'essayerai de le publier à temps, mais s'il y a du retard c'est assez normal vu la date, mais j'essayerai quand même de le publier le jour prévu)_


	33. La dernière étape du lien

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Lalalen :** De rien, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plut, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, j'espère aussi que les fêtes se sont bien passé pour toi comme ça l'a été pour moi ;)

 **Guest (17 Dec)** : Ravie qu'elle te plaise, et merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) **  
**

 **Yeppa :** Il se passe tellement de chose que c'est vrai que la partie artiste que j'ai amenée a disparu mais je vais tout faire pour la faire revenir de manière pertinente ;). Il n'y a pas de soucis, au contraire recevoir des commentaires plus sévères ou d'un avis qui diverge des autres, cela permet de progresser et d'affiner ses écrits pour toujours chercher à faire mieux sans se reposer sur ses chapitre 32 était en effet un peu à double tranchant, joyeux et triste à la fois. La rencontre avec Narcissia est prévu de longue date, mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite XD.

 **Mementomor** : Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire c'est plutôt positif XD. Je suis ravie que mon travail t'ai touché et qu'il te semble crédible. Je dois dire que je n'ai définitivement pas compté le temps passé dessus, surtout que c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette histoire. Et ça l'est encore plus de recevoir autant de commentaire positif à son égard.

* * *

 **Note :**

-Bonne année 2018 à tous ! Et merci à tout ceux qui me l'ont souhaité !

\- Merci à tous pour votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On retrouve un ton plus léger et ça fait du bien en cette nouvelle année )

-Soul Tattoo fête ses 1 an !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : La dernière étape du lien**

Le lendemain c'est entouré d'une chaleur rassurante, mais avec l'impression de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau d'Hippogriffe que Harry se réveilla.

Draco dormait encore paisiblement. Les deux salamandres remises de leurs émotions gambadaient joyeusement sur le corps du brun.

C'était étrange mais d'avoir revécu sa séquestration l'avait apaisé. La colère et la tristesse de Draco en réponse à ces images lui avait donné l'impression qu'il était en sécurité et que rien de mal ne pourrait plus lui arriver. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait à l'abri de tout danger, la première fois qu'il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit. L'unique fois où il avait entraperçu ce sentiment, c'était lors de sa troisième année, lors de cette nuit de pleine lune où Sirius lui avait proposé de venir avec lui une fois Pettigrow livré au ministère.

Alors, le cœur réchauffé par ce sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au visage endormi.

Mu par une douce envie, il caressa de ses doigts la peau nue offerte à son regard. Il redessina les cicatrices blanches sur la peau déjà incroyablement pâle.

Draco frissonna, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant et Harry se fit plus téméraire, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer de son âme sœur. Blanche en profita pour se faufiler du corps d'Harry jusque sous le sous vêtement du blond, l'invitation à la suivre de la salamandre fit rire Harry et lever les yeux de Sally au ciel.

Mais à peine avait-il entamé son exploration relativement sage car au-dessus du morceau de tissus, qu'une main blanche vint l'attraper par le poignet.

Aux vues du regard brulant que lui lança le blond et de la tension dans son boxer, Draco ne semblait pas mécontent d'un tel réveil.

Harry en eut la certitude lorsque Draco lui attrapa la nuque pour lui donner un baiser enflammé qui lui fit légèrement perdre la tête.

Déjà presque nu suite à leur aventure ratée de la veille, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que leurs derniers remparts de tissu disparaissent.

Les deux salamandres s'étaient pudiquement éclipsées, cachées au niveau des cheveux des deux âmes sœurs.

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention tandis que Draco explorait son corps de sa langue, évitant délibérément l'organe frémissant du brun.

Mais Harry reprit vite le dessus et entreprit à son tour de découvrir le corps de son homme, glissant sa langue le long des muscles pectoraux, il remonta vers les tétons roses du blond et les mordilla avec délectation coupant le souffle déjà erratique de l'ex-Serpentard. Il passa au second bouton de chair avant de descendre plus bas, embrassant le ventre avant de glisser sa langue dans le nombril.

Il remonta jusqu'au visage de Draco lui offrant un baiser profond et affamé qui rompit la moindre résistance latente du blond. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre, il s'empara du sexe dressé de son blond glissant délicatement la langue sur le gland rougi.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et après quelques minutes de pur bonheur entre les lèvres du brun, il tira légèrement sur les cheveux en bataille. Surpris, Harry arrêta sa besogne et Draco en profita pour repasser au-dessus.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Draco le prenait en bouche.

Retenant des gémissements impudiques, Harry se mordit la main. S'il se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment la première fois que Draco faisait cela, il lui devint rapidement impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Harry tira légèrement sur les cheveux blonds pour que Draco comprenne qu'il avait atteint sa limite, Draco releva la tête le regard empli d'une seule et unique question. Sans un mot, Harry acquiesça et Draco l'embrassa avec une insoupçonnable douceur avant de glisser deux doigts dans sa propre bouche.

Le brun resta fasciné par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Draco à genoux entre ses jambes se léchant allègrement les doigts son regard accroché au sien et le lien diffusant un désir sans nom, tout cela était plus qu'érotique.

Après un dernier regard interrogatif, Draco commença à glisser un premier doigt dans l'anus d'Harry. Le brun sentait l'inquiétude de son homologue quand une pointe de douleur le traversa, mais l'ex-Gryffondor le rassura d'un sourire et d'une vague de chaleur aphrodisiaque. Quand Draco commença à plier son doigt, le bougeant à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair, Harry ne sut plus trop s'il avait mal ou si Draco lui faisait du bien. S'accrochant aux draps du lit, il se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait l'appendice inquisiteur puis sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte, un deuxième doigt était entré en lui, augmentant progressivement les sensations.

Soudain Harry sentit comme une décharge de plaisir le traverser. Décharge que perçu parfaitement Draco non seulement à travers le lien, mais aussi grâce au magnifique gémissement que lâcha le brun.

Ravi de son effet et fier d'avoir trouvé si vite la prostate d'Harry, Draco se concentra sur le même point rendant Harry complètement fou.

Finalement Draco retira ses doigts, ce qui fit lâcher un grognement de frustration à Harry. Grognement qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit le sexe du blond passer son entrée.

Draco prit tout son temps, masturbant allégrement le brun et s'arrêtant à la moindre crispation de son âme sœur, la douleur latente qu'il lui transmettait par le lien lui fit mal au cœur, mais en retour il envoyait son plaisir et Harry se détendit d'autant plus, oubliant totalement la douleur.

Lorsque Draco fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupire de contentement.

Draco resta un instant ainsi avant que Harry et lui se mettent à bouger de concert. Faisant des allers-retours lents et sous fond de douleur, Draco se demanda s'il ne s'y prenait pas comme un pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la prostate de Harry et lui fasse pousser un cri de plaisir.

Draco accéléra ses coups de butoir, tantôt assez doux tantôt plus brutaux, essayant de toucher à chaque fois le point de plaisir du brun. Harry noyé dans le plaisir, toute douleur disparue, perçut dans la brume de luxure le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, mais ses pensées se firent à nouveau la malle sous un coup puissant de Draco qui avait touché avec délice sa prostate l'envoyant au septième ciel. Son plaisir explosa emportant Draco avec lui.

Le blond s'écroula sur lui, mais plutôt que de se sentir écrasé, Harry aima cette proximité et se laissa aller dans une somnolence post-orgasmique. Draco finit par basculer sur le côté, mais vint tout de suite se blottir à nouveau contre Harry.

Ils se rendormirent les jambes entremêlées et la tête de Draco sur l'épaule du brun, le bras d'Harry autour de ses hanches.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour contempler un Harry endormi, mais couvert de sueur et de sperme, ce qui était à la fois assez érotique et peu ragoutant.

Le brun réveillé par les mouvements du blond ouvrit à son tour les yeux pour plonger dans un regard bleu...Et vert ?!

Les deux garçons restèrent figés de stupeur avant de courir vers la salle de bain. Là dans le miroir, ils eurent un choc qui alla jusqu'à faire perdre à Draco toute sa retenue habituelle. Tous deux étaient bouche bée, leurs yeux vairons écarquillés de stupeur.

En effet l'œil droit d'Harry était désormais d'un joli bleu tempête tandis que celui de Draco était devenu d'un vert émeraude plus que reconnaissable.

« -Je suis sûr qu'Hermione le savait, grogna finalement Harry, je vais la tuer.

-Laisse-moi d'abord la torturer, répliqua Draco d'un ton acide."

Malgré sa colère, Draco poussa Harry sous la douche avec lui avant de retrouver la Grande Salle où les autres élèves prenaient leur déjeuner.

« -Hermione !

-Granger ! » Crièrent en cœur les deux garçons.

"-C'est mon nom", se moqua la brunette sans détacher son regard du livre qu'elle avait appuyé sur la carafe de jus de citrouille. Ron en voyant les deux garçons se mit à rougir violement, mais ni Harry ni Draco n'y prêta la moindre attention.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de nous cacher un truc pareil ! s'exclama Harry, mais Draco l'arrêta.

-Granger, suis-nous dans un lieu loin des rapiats aux oreilles qui trainent ou le seigneur des ténèbres ressemblera à une gamine en tutu à côté de nous. »

La réplique fit sortir Ron de sa gêne dans un éclat d'un rire et lever à Hermione ses yeux de son livre. Elle finit par suivre les deux âmes-sœurs prenant son livre sous le bras et un sandwich tout en lançant un regard à Ron pour qu'il les suive. Ron pas convaincu à l'idée d'affronter le couple en colère et en plus de devoir rater le déjeuner pour ça grommela tout en s'emparant de deux sandwiches.

Une fois les quatre jeunes dans le dortoir des garçons Harry lança une Silentium Bulla maxima.

« -Dites les gars vous vous la jouez Bizarr' Sisters avec cette coupe ? Ricana Ron en s'apercevant de la manière dont Harry et Draco étaient coiffés. En effet, pour cacher leur yeux vairons ils avaient tous deux plaqué artificiellement une mèche de cheveux sur leur œil droit.

« -Granger, reprit Draco sans prêter attention à Weasley, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de nous expliquer ceci car je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu le sais. »

Harry et lui relevèrent leur mèche de cheveux ce qui fit lâcher un hockey de surprise à Ron.

« -ça y est ! s'exclama Hermione visiblement ravie, vous êtes enfin passés à la dernière étape ! Je m'inquiétais un peu vu les circonstances, mais c'est super !

-Hermione ! Tu te rends compte qu'on ne pas se balader comme ça dans Poudlard ! S'exclama Harry dépité.

-C'est fascinant, c'est vraiment exactement la couleur de l'autre, continua Hermione complètement imperméable à la colère des deux autres.

-ça vous va plutôt bien, commenta Ron.

-Le jour où j'aurai besoin de ton avis esthétique il pleuvra des mandragores, » répliqua Draco.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais tandis qu'Hermione fouillait dans son sac et vu le bruit qu'elle faisait, le sac était doté d'un sortilège d'expansion comme Hermione savait si bien les faire.

« -Les voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement, j'ai bien fait de les faire faire dès que j'ai su. »

Elle tendit aux deux garçons une petite boite qui faisait penser à Harry à la boite de lentilles de la tante Pétunia. Il ouvrit donc la petite boite et regarda perplexe les deux lentilles qui s'y trouvaient. L'une était verte et l'autre bleu-gris.

« -Ce sont des lentilles magiques que j'ai faites faire par un spécialiste, elles ont exactement la couleur de vos yeux habituels. C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre d'après lui, j'étais un peu gênée de lui faire oublier qu'il les avait faites…Mais je ne les lui ai pas volées ! J'ai laissé l'agent sur le comptoir avant de partir… » Se justifia-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Ma sorcière trop honnête", roucoula Ron en l'embrassant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi de l'attitude trop honnête d'Hermione. Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers la salle de bain avec les lentilles. Harry remercia Hermione avant de suivre son blond.

« -Tu aurais pu dire merci, fit remarquer Harry gentiment.

-Si elle n'avait pas caché que ça arriverait j'aurais fait faire ces lentilles moi-même et elles auraient été de meilleure facture, je ne vois pas pourquoi je la remercierai. » Harry eu un sourire de dépit sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Draco restait Draco.

Une fois les lentilles mises, les deux garçons ne pouvaient qu'avouer que l'illusion était parfaite, mais une remarque de Granger avait fait tiqué Draco après coup.

« -Granger, tu nous avais dit que l'« Union » était la dernière étape du lien, or, j'ai cru entendre « passé à la dernière étape » sauf si c'est encore une expression moldue stupide, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas fini.

-Et bien…commença Hermione visiblement gênée, c'est que l'union réelle n'est pas charnelle.

-Granger, » répéta Draco sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus plus longtemps.

« -Malfoy, si tu penses que je vais continuer ainsi tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, et maintenant puisque Harry et toi n'êtes pas fichus d'ouvrir un bouquin pour vous informer sur vous-mêmes tu te tais et tu écoutes ! »

Draco grommela et s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur son lit, Harry a ses côté mi- penaud mi- hilare.

« -Le lien se fait par plusieurs étapes, la connaissance de l'autre par la discussion et le contact, l'acceptation par la déclaration, l'union charnelle qui mélange les magies et l'âme, d'où votre échange d'iris et finalement l'acceptation et l'union officielle qui consiste à faire accepter votre liens par vos familles respectives à travers la signature officielle, j'entends par une signature de sang, d'un accord d'union.

-Un accord d'union ? répéta Harry.

-Un contrat de mariage si tu préfères.

-Factuellement qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire ? demanda rudement Draco.

-Vous devez aller voir vos tuteurs et leur faire signer d'une plume noire votre contrat de mariage.

-Tu veux dire…commença Harry blanchissant à vue d'œil.

-Vous allez tous les deux devoir rendre visite aux Dursley et à Mrs Malfoy, et leur faire accepter de signer le contrat. De toute façon, ils y seront obligés, refuser l'union finale de deux âmes-sœurs est passible d'emprisonnement à vie.»

Harry avait pris une magnifique teinte verdâtre et sur le visage de Draco pouvait se lire un profond désespoir.

Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer Draco face aux Dursley, mais en plus il allait avoir à affronter lady Malfoy. Déjà qu'il avait flippé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être présenté comme « une fiancée », là ils allaient devoir l'obliger à signer un contrat le mariant à son héritier. Autant se lancer un _Avada Kadavra_ tout de suite.

Et Draco semblait se faire la même réflexion vu son teint maladif.

« -Après ce n'est pas non plus pressé, les rassura Hermione, cela rend juste le lien officiel et vous immunise de certains dangers liés à un lien incomplet. L'une des principales contraintes étant que vous ne pouvez toucher à même la peau une autre personne que votre âme sœur. »

* * *

 _Ceci est une fiction, si vous avez des rapports sexuels hétérosexuels comme homosexuels, protégez-vous ! Les préservatifs ne servent pas seulement à éviter les bébés mais aussi les maladies… Et_ _en cas de rapport hétérosexuel où le préservatif craque, n'oubliez pas la pilule du lendemain, vous avez trois jours après le rapport pour la prendre et elle est gratuite pour les mineurs._

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa :**

c'était lors de sa troisième année, lors de cette nuit de pleine lune où Sirius lui avait proposé de venir avec lui une fois Pettigrow livré au ministère. *** souvenirs souvenirs! SIRIUUUUUUUUUS! T.T** _ **la bêta pleure**_ *****

Déjà presque nu suite à leur aventure ratée de la veille, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que leurs derniers remparts de tissu disparaissent. ***Caliente, le retour***

Les deux salamandres s'étaient pudiquement éclipsées, cachées au niveau des cheveux des deux âmes sœurs. ***Plus sages que leurs propriétaires ces salamandres!***

S'il se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment la première fois que Draco faisait cela, il lui devint rapidement impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit. ***Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie Harry? dans un tel moment?***

Tous deux étaient bouche bée, leurs yeux vairons écarquillés de stupeur. ***Haha toujours plus! Trop classe!***

-Granger, suis-nous dans un lieu loin des rapiats aux oreilles qui trainent ou le seigneur des ténèbres ressemblera à une gamine en tutu à côté de nous. » ***Maintenant, chers lecteurs, vous qui avez peur de Lord Voldemort, faites un effort d'imagination, visualisez-le ressemblant à une gamine en tutu, et à trois... UN, DEUX, TROIS! RIDDIKULUS!*** _[tu m'as tuée XD]_ **  
**

-ça vous va plutôt bien, commenta Ron. ***Un... compliment?***

-Granger, » répéta Draco sur le ton de l'avertissement. ***La bêta trépigne d'impatience, elle veut savoir la réaction de Draco à ce que va lui balancer Hermione :3*  
**

* * *

 _Suite 28 Janvier 2018_


	34. Reprendre le rythme

**Titre** : Soul Tattoo

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Bêta** : Gurisa

 **Base** : Tomes un à sept (sauf épilogue)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling** , l'idée des tatouages sorciers n'est pas non plus de moi mais de **Lynchee** dans le Snarry _Les Jolis Pitits Dessins_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **aussidagility** : merci bonne année (en retard) à toi aussi, t'inquiète pas que les rencontre seront hilarante XD

 **Bubulle98** : Et oui, malgré ma bêta il reste malheureusement des fautes et parfois le site supprime des lettres ou des mots, créant des coquilles que je ne vois pas forcé dois dire que je suis ravie de voir à quel point mon idée des eux vairons plait XD. Harry continu à dessiner ne t'inquiète pas (preuve dans ce chapitre)

 **Lilac** : XD dis toi que j'étais en cours quand j'ai écris ce lemon donc t'imagine pas ma gêne à l'idée que le prof puisse jeter un oeil sur ma copie XD. Me dire que je suis une vraie écrivaine est le plus beau compliment que tu puisse faire, je rêve vraiment de pouvoir me proclamer autrice professionnelle. Je suis ravie que tu sorte de la lecture passive pour moi, pour le fluff et bien je te laisse le découvrir par toi même ;) Et en effet vive le Drarry !

 **Bleue** : Le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste ? J'en ai aucune idée XD, on est sans doute plus proche de la fin que du début mais je n'ai pas de longueur défini, pour l'instant je peux te dire que ça ira surement au-delà du chapitre 40, mais je peux pas dire plus précisément.

 **Yeppa** : Merci pour ta sincérité, je suis contente que tu es continué malgré les chapitres qui t'ont moins plut. Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir adoré l'idée des yeux vairons et ça me ravie. La rencontre en effet n'est pas pour tout de suite (pour dire vrai il y aura au moins 5 ou 6 chapitre avant la rencontre) J'espère ne plus te perdre

 **Guest** (Jan 19) : Haha ravie que ça te plaise, merci à toi de me lire.

 **Guest** (Jan 24) : Je serai ravie que tu lise mes autres fic aussi, j'espère que tu continuera aussi à lire celle-ci. Je te promets qu'il y aura aussi d'autres fic après (elles sont d'ailleurs déjà en cours d'écriture)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Je préviens pour éviter les déceptions, comme Hermione l'a dit, la rencontre avec les parents/tuteurs n'est pas pressée, elle aura lieu, mais pas avant quelques chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Reprendre le rythme**

C'est donc avec le désir de retarder le plus possible la rencontre avec leurs tuteurs respectifs qu'Harry et Draco virent la fin des vacances arriver, annonçant le retour des élèves et des cours.

Dewitt fit l'unanimité auprès des Crodragons. Le fléreur immaculé préféra malgré tout les genoux de son maitre. La jalousie entre Draco et Dewitt quant à elle, devint dès le premier soir une attraction assez hilarante tant le bébé fléreur faisait tourner en bourrique l'héritier Malfoy.

Les choses redevinrent plus sérieuses quand les deux-âmes sœur se rendirent à leur premier cours, le mardi de la rentrée.

« -Maintenant que nous avons fini avec les transformations partielles, on va passer à quelque chose de beaucoup plus fun, en effet j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous allons débuter les transformations humaines totales, le but sera de transformer votre partenaire entièrement en l'animal sur lequel vous avez travaillé avec lui", déclara le professeur Llwellyn au début du cours de métamorphose.

Harry lança un regard paniqué au professeur avant de se tourner vers Draco, qui, bien qu'il affichait un visage neutre, était tout aussi perdu. En effet, au dernier cours auquel ils avaient participés, il s'agissait de changer la forme d'une partie du corps de leur partenaire, pas la transformer entièrement en un attribut animal et encore moins une personne entière en animal !

Finalement Harry leva courageusement la main.

« -Professeur Llwellyn, l'interpela-t-il, je suis désolé, mais Draco et moi n'avons pas pu assister aux cours depuis presque un mois et…et on est pas vraiment…

-C'est vrai ça, ça serait mieux que vous rattrapiez votre retard avant de vous lancer dans la transformation totale, le mieux ça serait que vous preniez quelque cours supplémentaires avec moi.

Harry grimaça, mais c'était la seule solution. Ils passèrent donc les deux heures du cours à étudier la théorie des leçons qu'ils avaient manquées tandis que les autres tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès, de transformer leur partenaire en lapin, cheval ou chien. Bien sûr Hermione mis très peu de temps pour transformer Ron en un très joli lapin poil de carotte tandis que Luna transforma du premier coup Hanna Abbot en Ronflac Cornu (enfin c'est ce en quoi Luna déclara qu'elle avait transformé la Poufsouffle). Au cours suivant, Harry et Draco se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient besoin de rattrapage en sortilège…en potion…en DCFM…Astronomie…bref à la fin de la semaine ils n'avaient fait que lire les cours qu'ils avaient manqués et constaté leur retard.

Le samedi, ils furent donc convoqués par leur directrice de maison, le professeur Sinistra.

« -Messieurs, aux vues de votre longue absence avant les vacances, je pense qu'il vous faudra plus de cours que vos camarades pendant un certain temps, voici donc vos emplois du temps pour les semaines à venir.

-Mais professeur, et le Quidditch !, S'exclama Harry en voyant son emploi du temps plus que chargé. Vous nous avez même mis des cours le Samedi !

-C'est la seule solution si vous voulez rattraper votre retard, monsieur Potter. La durée de validité de cet emploi du temps ne dépend que de la rapidité avec laquelle vous assimilerez vos leçons. »

C'est passablement en colère qu'Harry quitta le bureau. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, mais comptait bien rendre leur nouvel emploi du temps obsolète le plus rapidement possible.

Le dimanche tomba le neuf Janvier.

« -Je veux aller sur la tombe de mon parrain, avait déclaré Draco la veille.

-Je viens avec toi, » avait répondu Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Ils s'étaient donc bien emmitouflés et avec l'accord de la directrice, s'étaient rendus à Prés-au-Lard avant de transplaner au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Harry avait dû batailler ferme pour que le monde sorcier voie Rogue comme le héros qu'il était, mais il s'était tout autant battu pout que Rogue ne finisse pas enterré au cimetière des héros qui avait été construit aux abords de Près-au-Lard.

Retrouver le cimetière de Godric's Hollow avait mis Harry mal à l'aise, mais il avait pensé que vu son caractère, Rogue aurait préféré être enterré là, aux côtés de Lily, plutôt qu'avec les héros.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent dans la bourgade enneigée, Harry eu l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé. La neige recouvrait les rues désertes et les tombes en pierre. Le pas lent, il guida Draco sur la tombe en grès noir.

« Les actes, non les paroles font la loyauté*, lu Draco.

-Je trouvais ça assez approprié, » s'excusa Harry.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire tandis qu'Harry déposait sur la tombe un bouquet de lys blanc. Le brun laissa son âme-sœur à son deuil pour retrouver la tombe de ses parents.

« -Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, commença Harry. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de ne pas être passé la dernière fois que je suis venu, j'étais un peu trop occupé à empêcher les mauvaises langues de cracher leur venin sur le professeur Rogue. J'espère que vous vous êtes réconciliés maman, et que tu ne t'en prends pas à lui là-bas papa. Les personnes ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, et visiblement c'est souvent le cas chez les Serpentards. Rogue n'était qu'un enfant mal traité devenu aigri, mais il était loyal et courageux, bien plus qu'il ne le paraissait. Même Voldemort n'était pas juste l'infâme mage noir, il était aussi un enfant brisé et incapable d'aimer. Hermione a d'ailleurs une théorie la dessus, une histoire en lien avec la conséquence d'avoir été conçu grâce à un filtre d'amour et non pas un vrai amour. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les gens changent et ne sont l'image qu'ils projettent. Tout comme Draco. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu de là où vous êtes, mais mon ennemi de toujours, un ancien mangemort qui plus est, et bien c'est mon âme-sœur, une forme très rare d'ailleurs, visiblement quand c'est rare ou impossible c'est toujours pour moi, enfin bon pour une fois je ne m'en plains pas trop, même si comme toujours je suis embarqué de force sans qu'on me laisse le choix, ici c'est une contrainte qui m'a apporté bien plus de bonheur que de malheur. Draco n'est pas une personne facile, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, c'est un repenti et il cherche la même chose que moi : vivre librement en étant juste lui, pas une étiquette. Alors papa, maman, j'espère que vous êtes heureux pour moi, parce que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, je peux dire que je le suis. Saluez aussi Sirius de ma part et dites à Tonks et Lupin que Teddy se porte comme un charme et qu'Andromeda est une vraie mamie gâteau. »

Draco qui s'était assis dans la neige, regardait fixement la pierre tombale de son parrain. Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne. Le blond se leva alors, sécha sa cape rendu humide par la neige et se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe et lança un « Joyeux Anniversaire Oncle Sev' » avant de partir en compagnie du brun.

Le jour suivant commença leur calvaire d'emploi du temps, plutôt que de commencer à 9 heures avec potion, on leur avait rajouté une heure de métamorphose. Ils furent donc les premiers dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner qu'ils expédièrent avant de rejoindre le professeur Llwellyn.

C'est sur le chemin que Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry et lui n'avaient plus fait leur petit interlude dans la Salle sur Demande depuis un moment, mais qu'aucun des deux ne s'en était senti amoindri, visiblement Granger n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle parlait des évolutions de leur lien.

« -Bien, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, reprenons là où vous en étiez ! s'exclama le professeur qui ne semblait pas dérangée par l'heure matinale. Mr Potter vous commencez, mais on va le faire d'une façon amusante, ça serait dommage de pas profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait que vous deux. Alors jouons à un jeu : quand je dis un membre du corps vous transformez la partie du corps de Mr Malfoy de la même manière que je vais faire prendre à cette partie du corps sur moi. C'est parti ! Oreille gauche ! ».

Le professeur fit prendre à son oreille une forme et un volume digne d'un troll des montagnes. Draco grimaça en priant pour qu'Harry échoue, mais visiblement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après avoir vu son nez prendre la forme d'une pomme de terre, son oreille droite devenir semblable à celle d'un elfe de maison et ses lèvres tripler de volume, se fut à son tour. Il affubla Harry, sous la direction de leur professeur, d'un nez crochu, d'une oreille en chou fleur et d'une autre éléphantesque et d'une mâchoire plus carrée que celle de Millicent Bulstrode. Llwellyn était ravie et hilare.

« -C'est très réussi, 10 points pour Crodragons pour cette jolie performance, maintenant nous allons travailler sur votre retour à la normale. C'est plus difficile, mais vu la facilité avec laquelle vous avez réussi le précédent cela ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes. J'entends par là que vous devriez réussir d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

Après avoir donné quelques instructions supplémentaires, elle laissa la main à Harry. L'ex-Gryffondor lança le contre sort et Draco retrouva instantanément son visage habituel. Draco sans s'en émouvoir lança à son tour le contre-sort et Harry retrouva à son tour son visage.

Le professeur Llwellyn en resta muette de stupeur.

« -Et bien félicitations ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Quelle brillant succès, je donne 20 points chacun pour Crodragon ! Avec une telle facilité nous pouvons tout de suite passer à la suite !

-Qui est ? demanda Draco passablement énervé par l'enthousiasme excessif de leur professeur.

-La transformation animale ! Partielle pour l'instant, bien entendu. De plus nous travaillerons sur des animaux proches de notre structure, c'est-à-dire des mammifères. Le mieux est que vous choisissiez un animal en lequel transformer votre partenaire et vous y tenir. Mr Malfoy, après vous. »

Draco transforma les oreilles d'Harry en celle d'un chat, sans aucuns soucis. Quand ce fut au tour du brun, Draco eu un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant le sourire sadique d'Harry. Sentiment qui se confirma quand Harry transforma ses oreilles, leur faisant prendre une forme plus ronde, plus petite et très poilue.

« -Oreilles de… ? S'enquit Llwellyn.

-Fouine professeur, » ricana Harry.

Draco jura qu'il se vengerait tandis que Llwellyn attribuait 10 points de plus à Harry.

« -Aux vues de vos résultats aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous tentiez quelque chose Mr Potter, avant que nous repassions à Mr Malfoy. Je voudrais que vous essayiez de transformer intégralement Mr Malfoy en fouine. Vous n'arriverez sans doute qu'à une transformation à mi-chemin, mais j'aimerais que vous essayiez. Je me chargerai de rendre sa forme à votre camarade. »

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie. C'était étrange comment elle lui semblait tangible, comme si elle était là, comme une amie, prête à lui prêter sa force et à répondre à la moindre de ses demandes. Il avait l'impression que tout était facile, que rien ne lui était impossible.

Ouvrant les yeux, il lança le sort sur Draco, qui prit rapidement la forme d'une jolie hermine blanche.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Ce fut comme si un voile noir était tombé sur ses yeux. Il ne ressentait plus que le vide, la douleur de l'abandon. Draco n'était plus là, il ne ressentait plus sa présence en lui. Sa magie auparavant si chaleureuse lui sembla froide et hostile. Sous l'emprise de la panique, il se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée.

« -Félicitations ! Waouh je ne sais plus quoi dire ! 50 points pour Crodragon, déclara Llwellyn sans remarquer le trouble d'Harry.

Elle retransforma Draco en lui-même d'un geste de baguette nonchalant.

Le blond, perdu au début, se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors d'instinct il envoya toute sa magie et sa chaleur à travers le lien, sans toucher Harry. Le regard vide du brun reprit vie et sans un mot, il essuya une larme tout en se laissant envelopper dans la magie chaleureuse de son blond.

« -Bien à votre tour Mr Malfoy !

-Non. Coupa Draco avec force.

-Non ?

-Aux vues de la réaction d'Harry à ma transformation il est hors de question que je fasse de même. »

Le professeur Llwellyn fronça les sourcils regardant avec attention Harry qui avait toujours le teint un peu pale.

« -Tu n'étais plus là, murmura Harry la voix rauque, tu n'étais plus là…

-Vous êtes liés ! S'exclama le professeur avec stupeur, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, si j'avais su, la transformation d'un humain en animal contrairement à la transformation d'un animagus transforme aussi la conscience de la personne, c'est comme si il n'était plus là magiquement parlant, pour des êtres liés c'est la pire chose…Jamais je n'avais pensé à ça…Si j'avais su...

-Professeur, la coupa Harry la voix toujours un peu cassée, seulement un petit nombre de personne est actuellement au courant et nous préférons que ça reste le cas encore un moment.

-Je vois…Mais pour le cours ça serait bizarre…voyons voir…Je peux vous mettre avec Miss Lovegood et Miss Granger, elles ont toute deux très réussis l'exercice et auront donc moins besoin d'être transformées. On pourra dire que pour des raisons personnelles Mr Malfoy ne peut être transformé et pour ce qui de Mr Potter, je suis certaine que Miss Granger pourra vous transformer en loup ou en serpent. »

Le regard que leur lança Llwellyn montra clairement ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« -Mais dites, maintenant que je sais, c'est quoi votre lien ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

« -âmes sœurs…commença Draco.

-Harmoniques, » compléta Harry.

Ce fut comme si leur professeur avait vu Noël arriver avant l'heure, mais elle se plaça docilement sous serment inviolable avant de laisser les deux Crodragons rejoindre leur cours de potion.

Le professeur Llwellyn leur avait malgré tout fait savoir que leurs capacités magiques seraient décuplées par rapport à leur niveau avant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient liés leur magies ne faisaient plus qu'une facilitant leur maitrise et décuplant leur pouvoir. Ainsi elle leur déclara que la plupart des sort leur serait particulièrement simple à exécuter et qu'il ne le serait donc d'aucune difficulté de rattraper la pratique de leurs cours du mois précédent en Métamorphose, Sortilège et DCFM.

Le soir même, plutôt que de se rendre à leur cours de rattrapage de sortilège, Harry et Draco furent convoqués au bureau de la directrice.

Là, se tenait l'ensemble des professeurs des deux garçons.

« -Bien, tout le monde est présent, commença McGonagall. Je sais que je vous ai convoqués il y a peu pour organiser un rattrapage des cours pour Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, mais les choses ont quelque peu changé. Messieurs je vous laisse expliquer. »

Draco resta muet, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter sa vie à l'entièreté du corps enseignant. A quoi bon avoir soumis les Zabini à un serment inviolable si c'est pour ensuite tout raconter à des personnes en qui il avait tout aussi peu de confiance. Le professeur Chourave et Llwellyn en bonne Poufsouffle sauraient surement tenir leur langue, mais Slughorn et Sinistra étaient des Serpentards. Harry lui-même craignait un certain cafard ou une langue trop pendue si bien qu'il se terra aussi dans le silence.

« -Je jure solennellement que rien de ce qui ne sera dit où montré en ces lieux ce soir ne pourra être transit de quelque manière à une autre personne si celle-ci n'est pas déjà en connaissance de ces choses, déclara alors McGonagall. »

Cela n'était pas aussi stricte qu'un serment inviolable, mais cela allait bloquer la langue ou la main de ceux qui seraient tenté de ne pas garder tout ceci pour lui jusqu'au jour où cela serait rendu officiel.

« -Merci professeur, souffla Harry avant de se tourner vers les autres professeurs, Draco Malfoy et moi-même sommes liés magiquement, commença-t-il, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs harmoniques et… »

Une explosion de rire moqueuse coupa Harry. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit que le rire peu avenant venait de l'ordinairement catatonique professeur Dopey.

« -Monsieur ? L'interpela froidement Draco.

-Vous êtes peut-être de bon sorciers jeunes hommes, mais inventer de pareilles sornettes et croire que l'on va avaler ça, voilà une pensée bien idiote.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous fabulons ? répliqua Draco les dents serrées.

-Jeune homme, les âmes-sœurs harmoniques sont si rares qu'elles tiennent plus de la légende que des faits. Vous auriez parlé d'âme-sœurs à la limite cela aurait pu sembler plausible, mais là il n'y a guère que dans les contes pour enfants qu'on trouve un pareil phénomène.

-Quelles sont les différences entre les deux ? » Demanda Draco d'une façon faussement aimable, les yeux emplit d'une envie de meurtre.

Harry, lui, avait particulièrement envie de faire taire ce lourdaud qui se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

« -Les âmes-sœurs harmoniques, jeune homme, ne font pas que ressentir l'autre comme une partie d'eux-mêmes, elles ne font plus qu'une, leurs magies se mélangent et elles partagent émotions et pensées une fois le lien fermé complètement. Les âmes-sœurs peuvent sentir lorsque leur moitié est en danger, les âmes-sœurs harmoniques peuvent se retrouver l'une et l'autre quelle que soit la distance ou les protections magiques. Les âmes-sœurs peuvent partager leur magie de façon temporaire en cas de besoin, les harmoniques voient leur magie fusionner pour n'en faire qu'une.

-Et comment cela se manifeste ? Demanda Draco bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

-De façon non visible leur pouvoir décuple et leur maitrise de la magie devient presque parfaite. De façon plus tangible une de leur iris prend la couleur de celle de l'autre, ce qui n'est visiblement pas vo… »

-Accio lentille, » dirent les deux jeunes d'une même voix.

Le vieux professeur de DCFM resta bouche bée devant l'hétérochromie des yeux des garçons.

« -Merci professeur, ricana Draco, comme disait Harry, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs harmoniques et comme l'a si bien expliqué le professeur Dopey, nous maitrisons la magie de façon assez peu égalable si bien qu'il ne nous est plus nécessaire de nous entrainer dans la pratique des sorts aussi basiques que ceux demandés en septième année.

-Il nous est aussi impossible de pratiquer certaines choses comme la métamorphose animale. »

Draco observa les réactions autour d'eux, Dopey était toujours livide et figé de stupeur, Llwellyn souriait de toute ses dents, ses cheveux d'un bleu turquoise, Sinistra semblait assez surprise mais resta stoïque, Chourave les regardait avec un émerveillement peu contenu, Slughorn les regardait stupéfait, mais visiblement ravi de pouvoir compter dans ses élèves quelque chose d'aussi rare, Flitwick semblait fasciné par leurs yeux vairons et Babbling et Vector étaient en pleine discussion sur comment l'absence de Harry à leur cours impacterait sur les performances de Draco.

Un nouvel emploi du temps leur fut donné, plus léger que le précédent, mais comprenant suffisamment d'heures en plus pour qu'ils rattrapent rapidement la théorie, puisqu'il ne leur fallait qu'une brève explication et un seul essai pour réussir le moindre sort. Les seules cours pratiques qui furent maintenus étaient la botanique et l'astronomie ainsi que l'arithmancie pour Draco.

 _à suivre_

* * *

*Il s'agit d'une citation connue, mais dont l'auteur est anonyme

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa** :

La jalousie entre Draco et Dewitt quant à elle, devint dès le premier soir une attraction assez hilarante tant le bébé fléreur faisait tourner en bourrique l'héritier Malfoy. ***haha ça s'annonce bien***

Luna transforma du premier coup Hanna Abbot en Ronflac Cornu (enfin c'est ce en quoi Luna déclara qu'elle avait transformé la Poufsouffle) ***ahah Luna trop perchée xD***.

Retrouver le cimetière de Godric's Hollow avait mis Harry mal à l'aise, mais il avait pensé que vu son caractère, Rogue aurait préféré être enterré là, aux côtés de Lily, plutôt qu'avec les héros. ***Tu imagines sa tête s'il avait été enterré à côté de Lupin? Ou pire... De Fred!***

Le blond se leva alors, sécha sa cape rendu humide par la neige et se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe et lança un « Joyeux Anniversaire Oncle Sev' » avant de partir en compagnie du brun. ***Trop triste tout ça...***

Draco grimaça en priant pour qu'Harry échoue, mais visiblement ce ne fut pas le cas. ***Haha l'orgueil Malfoy doit en prendre un coup!***

« -Oreilles de… ? S'enquit Llwellyn.

-Fouine professeur, » ricana Harry. ***TOUJOURS PLUS DE FOUIIIIINE!***

Il avait l'impression que tout était facile, que rien ne lui était impossible. * **C'est le lien Potter ^^***

« -Les âmes-sœurs harmoniques, jeune homme, ***ta gueule avec tes "jeune homme" rooooh! quel manque de respect!*** ne font pas que ressentir l'autre comme une partie d'eux-mêmes, elles ne font plus qu'une, leurs magies se mélangent et elles partagent émotions et pensées une fois le lien fermé complètement.

Accio lentille, » dirent les deux jeunes d'une même voix. ***tiens prend ça!***

* * *

 _Suite 11 Février 2018_


	35. Draco dans tous ces états

**Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Lilac** : Mais ravie que ça soit "encore toi" ;) merci pour ce compliment sur ma manière d'écrire :) Le chapitre est en effet pas forcément aussi remplit que les précédents, mais il faut parfois un peu de temps pour laisser respirer les garçons XD

 **Bleue** : merci pour ton impatience, je n'ai pas de longueur définie pour l'instant, il y en aura plus de 40 ça c'est certain, mais plus de 50, 60, 70 j'en ai aucune idée XD.

 **Yeppa** : ravie de voir que ça t'ai touché, c'est quelque chose que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, j'aime vraiment Severus et c'était une idée que j'avais sur le canon que j'aime particulièrement... Pour ce qui est de leur relation, en effet c'est de moins en moins secret XD, mais bon au bout d'un moment tout le monde le saura. Vu l'amélioration de leur maitrise magique ça devenait obligatoire de le dire au profs, je dois dire qu'écrire la réaction de Dopey m'a éclaté XD. Pour l'impacte de la transformation, ça fait partie des idée latente que j'avais en tête presque dès le début, lorsque j'ai défini les contraintes du lien, mais que j'avais pas eu l'occasion de mettre en scène jusque là :).En tout cas je suis ravie que mes chapitres continus à te plaire ;)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Merci encore et toujours à ma bêta Gurisa

-J'aurais besoin de votre avis, j'hésite quant au nom des formes animagus de Harry (pour un chapitre prochain) soit ils sont façon anglaise avec des noms assez court mais explicite, soit comme la version française

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Draco dans tous ses états**

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, Harry et Draco épataient élèves et professeurs avec leur magie et le début du mois de février apporta un redoux transformant la neige en gadoue grisâtre. Malgré cela, Harry peinait à ne pas se transformer en serpent dans les couloirs venteux et évitait de sortir si ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il arrivait de temps en temps que Draco se promène avec un cobra noir autour du cou.

Un matin, Harry reçut une lettre portée par une chouette effraie qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Tiens, des nouvelles de Teddy je suppose commenta Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Harry en souriant, il sort tout juste d'une grippe, mais ça va mieux, apparemment je lui manque et il adore le cadeau que je lui ai offert pour Noël. »

Sans prévenir Draco se leva rageusement avant de partir. Harry resta surpris devant le sentiment de jalousie que le blond lui avait transmis.

Il lui fallut bien une minute avant de comprendre combien ses paroles pouvaient être ambiguës à qui ne connaissait pas Ted Lupin. Il explosa de rire avant de se reprendre et de partir à la poursuite de Draco.

Voir le blond jaloux d'un enfant de moins d'un an qui en plus d'être le filleul de Harry était le petit cousin du blond, c'était assez comique.

Harry retourna donc au dortoir pour récupérer sa carte et retrouver plus facilement son blond, mais il n'en eu pas besoin vu que le blond en question était assis sur leur lit.

« -Draco, tu es un idiot.

-La ferme, tu crois que j'allais rester t'écouter roucouler à propos de quelqu'un d'autre devant moi, je ne suis pas un gnome en jupette. »

Harry se retint de rire devant l'expression avant de reprendre.

« -Sache tout d'abord que je ne roucoulais pas, ensuite, que si tu savais à quoi ressemble la personne dont je parlais tu verrais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu es à moi, tu ne dois regarder que moi… »

Harry eu soudain une idée qui le fit sourire de façon très Serpentarde.

« -Le week-end qui vient il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard non ?

-Il n'y a pas le moindre rapport avec ce dont on parlait, mais oui, renifla Draco.

-Je vais inviter Teddy alors et tu pourras voir à quel point tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. »

Draco grogna en réponse et Harry partit à la volière envoyer à Andromeda son invitation à venir les voir avec Teddy.

Draco rumina le reste de la semaine, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le fameux « Teddy ». Pourquoi il n'aurait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ? Etait-il à moitié humain ? Aucune chance si Harry l'avait invité aux trois balais comme le lui avait annoncé l'ex-Gryffondor. Il était peut-être très vieux ? Non, Harry en parlait comme d'une personne proche, et pas avec le respect envers un ainé. Ou alors il était très laid, mais Harry pouvait bien flirter avec une personne même laide. Draco n'arrivait définitivement pas à comprendre ce qui faisait ricaner le trio d'or, car en plus des moqueries du brun il devait subir celle de Weasley et Granger qui visiblement savaient parfaitement qui était ce Teddy.

Le jour de la rencontre, Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'impatience, même si son visage affichait une expression neutre ornée d'un léger dédain qu'il affichait toujours en publique.

Harry, lui, riait sous cape.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Andromeda, Teddy dans ses bras, un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Draco suivit son regard et eut un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette lorsqu'il vit l'épouse Tonks. Draco resserra sa main autour de sa baguette lorsqu'il vit que la femme s'avançait vers eux.

La femme arriva à leur hauteur. Et Draco fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'arrivante, quelque chose clochait, elle n'était pas...

« Ce n'est pas Bellatrix, le rassura Harry en posant sa main sur les doigts crispés sur la baguette d'aubépine, Draco, je te présente Ted Lupin et sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda, je te présente Draco Malfoy, il est la personne que je souhaitais vous présenter.

-Salutation lord Malfoy, » déclara Andromeda tout en passant Teddy à Harry.

L'enfant avait en effet commencé à s'agiter à la vue de son parrain en lâchant des « Ri ! Ri ! » Que Harry avait détecté comme la tentative de la prononciation de son prénom.

Draco lui était totalement pétrifié. Son regard se détacha finalement d'Andromeda pour se figer sur Teddy.

« -Teddy… finit par lâcher Draco en montrant le bébé du doigt.

-Oui Ted Remus Lupin, fils du professeur Lupin et de ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks.

-Je n'ai pas de cousine, répliqua sèchement Draco.

-Tout comme votre mère n'a plus de sœur en vie n'est-t-il pas, reprit Andromeda avec un sourire tendre.

-Vous êtes ma tante, comprit Draco.

\- En effet, votre mère était la benjamine et votre tante Bellatrix l'ainée, j'étais la cadette.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de vous lady Tonks ?

-Justement parce que je ne suis pas lady Tonks, mon mari était un né-moldu, que je l'épouse n'a pas ravi notre mère, Druella Black, et j'ai été reniée.

-Et mère n'aurait jamais été parler d'une telle ignominie, surtout si elle a eu lieu au sein de sa propre fratrie.

-En effet. Même si Cissy suivait plus passivement que Bella les préceptes de notre famille, elle aura préféré faire semblant de m'oublier plutôt que d'aller à l'encontre de nos pratiques.

-J'ai donc un petit cousin, » finit par dire Draco en tournant son regard vers Teddy.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille tout en dorlotant le bébé qui avait depuis qu'il avait vu son parrain, de beaux cheveux noirs corbeaux et de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Sentant sans doute le regard de Draco qui s'était posé sur lui, le bébé se tourna vers le blond. Draco eu un sursaut en voyant les cheveux de Teddy prendre une jolie couleur blonde et ses yeux s'éclaircir pour prendre un bleu tempête.

« -Métamorphomage…constata Draco.

\- Teddy, ce monsieur est ton cousin, il s'appelle Draco, commenta Harry au bébé.

-D'aco ? reprit Teddy, Da ! Da ! »

Draco ne savait que faire devant le bébé d'à peine 10 mois qui tendait les bras vers lui avec agitation.

Harry avec un regard rieur lui tendit l'enfant, Draco le prit avec maladresse sous le regard attendri d'Andromeda.

« -Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, commenta la femme.

-On dit généralement que je ressemble à mon père, répliqua Draco, que cela se voit que je suis un Malfoy.

-En effet, vous ressemblez aussi à votre père, mais vous avez le regard de votre mère et la douceur de vos traits est égale à la sienne.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère autrement que grimaçante, alors laissez-moi être sceptique sur la douceur de ses traits.

-Elle grimace toujours ? S'étonna Andromeda.

-C'est son expression de base, répliqua Draco d'un ton neutre ne cachant aucune critique envers sa mère et son habitude à avoir l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez.

-Cissy a toujours été une très jolie fille. On disait souvent de Bella et Moi que nous nous ressemblions presque trait pour trait, mais que nous n'avions pas pris ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans nos familles et qu'au contraire Cissy avait pris le meilleur des Rosier et des Black. Cissy, entendait donc souvent des « Tu es bien plus jolie que tes sœurs » « toi au moins tu as un joli visage » ou « Ses sœurs et elle se ressemblent beaucoup mais Narcissa est bien plus jolie ». Mais elle détestait qu'on parle de nous ainsi, alors elle a pris l'habitude de faire une sorte de grimace lorsqu'on était en publique, se rendant ainsi moins belle aux yeux des autres. De cette façon elle n'entendait plus dire que Bella et moi étions moins jolies qu'elle. Elle était la benjamine et Bella et moi l'aimions et la protégions de tout, mais elle était bien plus intelligente que nous et comprenait bien trop ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était donc sa manière à elle de nous protéger des critiques blessantes des adultes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle avait gardé cette habitude même après nous avoir perdues toutes les deux. »

Draco et Harry restèrent silencieux, le blond berçant machinalement Teddy qui s'était assoupi.

Harry n'avait déjà plus une aussi mauvaise opinion de Narcissa Malfoy qu'il n'avait eu à une certaine époque, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en voulant retourner auprès de son fils et cela était un geste d'amour maternel qui lui avait fait changer son opinion sur elle, mais cette histoire la rendait encore plus humaine et aimante qu'il ne l'avait cru. Lady Malfoy n'était définitivement pas la statue de glace qu'elle laissait paraitre.

Draco aimait sa mère comme il avait admiré son père. Entendre une histoire comme cela lui avait fait du bien et lui laissait voir que sa mère n'était pas juste la femme passive qui suivait son mari par obligation et qui aimait son fils parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Il fut alors l'heure de partir, pour Andromeda et son petit-fils. L'enfant entrouvrit les yeux lorsque Draco le détacha de lui pour le rendre à sa grand-mère, c'est donc avec un sursaut que les garçons virent les yeux vairon de l'enfant. En effet si Teddy avait toujours les cheveux blond platine, il arborait désormais un œil bleu tempête et un œil vert émeraude. Les garçons ne firent aucun commentaire, mais n'en furent pas moins mal à l'aise.

« -En tout cas Harry, je suis ravie de t'accueillir officiellement dans la famille, je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir que ton affilié était mon neveu, mais j'en suis ravie, commenta Andromeda en prenant Teddy.

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre, gronda Draco, est-ce que tu es complètement stupide de croire que la moindre information qui s'y trouve n'est pas susceptible d'être lu et rendu publique.

-J'ai pas dit clairement que, enfin je veux dire, il n'y a que Meda qui aurait pu comprendre l'allusion que j'ai faite.

-Laisse-moi en douter, répliqua Draco.

- _Je vous invite Teddy et toi à me rendre visite lors de la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard le samedi 12 Février. Je serai en compagnie d'un ami. J'aimerai lire à Teddy le conte « le loup a rencontré sa nymphe »._ Voilà quel était à peu près les mots d'Harry dans sa lettre, déclara Andromeda avec un sourire.

«-Le loup a rencontré sa nymphe ?

-Et bien nymphe pour Nymphadora et loup pour Lupin, ce qui sous entend un couple donc toi et moi…

-C'est censé être moi la nymphe ?!

-Et bien je suis plus proche du loup… »

Draco n'ayant rien pour le contredire, mais n'appréciant pas du tout être comparé à une nymphe, préféra bouder tandis qu'Andromeda prenait congé d'eux.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry fut accueilli par Dewitt qui lui sauta dans les bras, Draco snoba le jeune fléreur et rejoignit le dortoir sans un regard pour le groupe d'ex-Gryffondor avec en extra Lovegood et Zabini.

Harry, son fléreur dans les bras, salua le groupe avant de rejoindre son blond.

Il trouva Draco son carnet à dessin dans la main.

« -Tu n'as pas dessiné depuis longtemps, commenta Draco sans préambule.

-Je n'ai pas envie, répondit Harry en récupérant le carnet en détournant les yeux.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, tu n'arrives plus à dessiner à cause de ça, Conclut Draco.

-Je n'ai juste pas envie, répliqua Harry.

-Ne me ment pas, le coupa Draco.

-Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas envie, pas envie de voir à nouveau ces images, et c'est ce qui est arrivé quand j'ai voulu dessiner, finit par lancer Harry.

-Alors dessine-moi, je t'avais proposé de poser il y a quelques temps.

-Et tu as posé pour moi…commença Harry.

-Je parle de poser vraiment, » reprit Draco un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et une partie basse de son anatomie se réveiller.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent dans la salle sur demande. L'installation de leur salon était légèrement différente, au lieu de faire face à l'âtre de la cheminée, le canapé était tourné vers le centre de la pièce où trônait un fauteuil à l'apparence tout aussi confortable. Seul le lit n'avait pas bougé.

Harry s'installa donc dans le fauteuil, ouvrant son carnet et prenant en main son fusain. Il manqua de casser en deux la branche de saule quand Draco vint se poser devant lui déjà presque nu.

Le blond d'humeur sadique s'installa langoureusement dans le sofa uniquement vêtu de son boxer et de sa chemise ouverte, Sally se baladant sur son ventre plat.

« -Je crois que ta chemise sera trop dure à dessiner, tu ne veux pas l'enlever ? lança Harry d'un ton faussement innocent. Draco s'exécuta d'un mouvement gracile.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir dessiner ton boxer non plus, » reprit Harry sa voix tendue de désir.

Avec un sourire, le blond enleva avec lenteur son dernier vêtement, sa longueur tendue de désir sous le regard de braise de son brun. Il découvrait de même que Harry l'excitation que pouvait lui amener un jeu pareil.

Lorsqu'il se rallongea le corps totalement offert à la vue de son brun, Draco entendit clairement Harry déglutir avant de prendre son matériel de dessin.

Draco ne s'ennuya pas un seul instant lors de l'heure qui suivit. Il pouvait observer à l'envie les expressions d'Harry qui peignait avec passion. La tension sexuelle était toujours là, mais plus diffuse comme un cocon chaleureux et Harry était pleinement concentré sur son œuvre.

Finalement Harry sortit de sa transe créatrice et vint rejoindre Draco sur le sofa, égrainant ses propres vêtements en chemin.

Mais plutôt que d'attendre sagement Harry sur le canapé, Draco se leva invitant son brun à le suivre jusqu'au lit.

Malgré leur désir l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans leurs gestes, et c'est avec une douceur proche de l'adoration que Harry se plaça au-dessus de Draco sur le matelas.

Il couvrit de baiser tout le corps de son blond. Il embrassa d'abord son front, puis son nez, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire, son cou, puis descendit pour embrasser son torse, son ventre, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Draco commençait à s'agiter et Harry remonta pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Draco se laissait totalement aller sous les baisers et caresses du brun. Caresses qui finirent par atteindre leur but tandis que les lèvres d'Harry trouvaient le téton droit du blond.

Après avoir remplacé sa main par sa bouche Harry entreprit de faire monter Draco au septième ciel rien qu'avec sa bouche et sa langue.

Draco en proie à un mélange de plaisir et de frustration avait le souffle erratique et ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la tête d'Harry et de l'embrasser avec fougue avant de plonger son regard dilaté dans celui d'Harry.

« - Prends-moi Harry, » lâcha-t-il la voix rauque.

L'ex-Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise de voir son blond laisser si facilement son rôle de dominant avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il prépara précautionneusement Draco avant de le posséder avec fougue. Son esprit n'enregistra qu'à moitié que Draco sous le plaisir enfonçait ses ongles dans ses bras.

Comateux dans le grand lit, Harry envoya machinalement son patronus pour informer Ron et les autres de ne pas s'inquiéter et que lui et Draco ne rentreraient pas au dortoir.

Tout aussi machinalement Draco envoya sa magie vers le sablier pour qu'il teinte à la bonne heure le lendemain matin, comme il ne connaissait pas de sortss pour ça il avait juste lancé sa magie à travers sa baguette, mais il savait que cela avait marché.

* * *

 **Commentaires de Gurisa :**

-La ferme, tu crois que j'allais rester t'écouter roucouler à propos de quelqu'un d'autre devant moi, je ne suis pas un gnome en jupette. » ***Pas bien Draco !***

Il était peut-être très vieux ? ***Plutôt le contraire vois-tu***

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle avait gardé cette habitude même après nous avoir perdues toutes les deux. » ***ho trop touchant !***

-C'est censé être moi la nymphe ?! ***Haha Draco, une nymphe ! Je pleure :') ***

 _Suite 25 Février 2018_


	36. Serpent contre Pékinois

**Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 _Désolée pour le retard des réponses aux review, mais plus on approche de la période des exam plus prendre le temps de répondre aux review des chapitre est compliqué ( il me faut environ deux heures pour un chapitre ...)_

 **Yeppa** : Haha je savais que le retour du dessin te plairais ;) . Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut surtout après t'avoir déçu à plusieurs reprises XD.

 **Lils** : Ridicule et hilarant n'est-ce pas XD, enfin bon Draco pouvait pas savoir :p

 **Lilac** : ravie que ce chapitre haut en couleur t'ai plut. J'aime apporté ces moments plus léger dans une histoire. Je suis ravie que le ton plus cute et le portrait plus positif de Narcissa t'aient plut.

 **Bleue** : Merci à toi, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut. Je t'avouerai qu'on est plus proche de la fin que du début, mais je suis moi-non plus pas pressée de finir.

 **Inoriyuno** : Désolée de devoir te faire attendre XD, mais je ne pourrais définitivement pas publier plus souvent, et puis les bonne chose ça se savoure en prenant son temps non ? XD Pour les prochaines rencontres et bien je te laisse le découvrir petit à petit ;) J'ai put remarquer que l'idée des yeux vairon à beaucoup plut et j'en suis ravie ! Pour ce qui est de continuer à écrire, je le ferai c'est promis ;)

 **Lolitamaguis** : En deux jours?! Me voilà impressionnée ! Et félicitation pour ton courage d'avoir commencé une fic de plus de 30 chapitres mais non fini. Je suis ravie que l'évolution des émotions t'ai plut et que l'humour (chose avec laquelle j'ai le plus de difficulté) te convienne aussi. Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'ai pas commenté à chaque chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Note :**

-Petit chapitre de transition mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Serpent contre Pékinois**

Harry et Draco s'étaient habitués à leur nouveau planning, ils arrivaient à jongler entre leurs cours, leurs cours particuliers, les entrainements de Quidditch, les devoirs et leur vie de couple. Le prochain match de Quidditch allait avoir lieu juste après les vacances, Gryffondor avait gagné contre Serdaigle qui avait gagné contre Poufsouffle, tout comme Serpentard, malgré l'absence de Draco à ce moment-là. Peu de temps après leur retour à la vie normale, Serpentard avait vaincu les Serdaigles grâce une très belle performance de Draco qui avait attrapé le Vif d'or en moins de dix minutes. Il ne restait plus que le match Gryffondor- Poufsouffle et Gryffondor-Serpentard. C'est pourquoi Harry et l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entrainaient durement.

Un jour les filles semblèrent plus excitées que d'habitude, et n'avaient de cesse de suivre Harry et son groupe en affichant un air bovin. Devant l'incompréhension des garçons, Hermione, qui semblait immunisée contre ce qui touchait ces filles, leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher dans un souffle blasé « saint valentin ».

Les deux âmes sœurs se regardèrent un instant avant de lâcher tous deux un « Non » convaincu : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en couple qu'ils allaient fêter la saint Valentin, hors de question.

Ils eurent malgré tout à slalomer entre les lettres d'amour et les chocolats imbibés de filtre d'amour, malgré les regards noirs de Draco et Hermione et les fous rires de Ron.

En dépit de son mépris pour la fête des amoureux, Hermione fut malgré tout ravie lorsque Ron lui souhaita en faisant apparaitre (avec l'aide discrète d'Harry) un bouquet d'Aster.

Le week-end avant match fut déclaré comme jour de repos pour les sportifs par Harry. Ils avaient tous travaillé dur et une pause était parfois nécessaire pour maintenir le moral de l'équipe.

Hermione et Ron ne virent pas pour autant leur ami de la journée, lorsque Ron traina Hermione dehors pour une ballade dans la neige qui n'avait de cesse de tomber depuis trois jours, ils virent alors Draco tranquillement assis sur un rocher près du lac. Contrairement au reste du paysage, la pierre qui lui servait de siège n'était pas recouverte de neige.

Le couple d'ex-Gryffondor s'avança donc vers le blond.

« - _Tiens tesss amis nous ont trouvés,_ » siffla Draco.

La tête noire d'un serpent apparu d'entre les robes du blond.

« -Harry ! Tu étais donc là ! s'exclama Ron.

 _-Sssans blague,_ siffla à nouveau Draco.

-D…Draco…tu…bégaya Hermione.

-Tu es fourchelang ! Termina Ron.

-Je sais, répliqua Draco en Anglais cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas…remarque, si, c'est logique, s'exclama Hermione, c'est magique, Harry était fourchelang parce que Voldemort lui avait transmis, puis il ne l'a plus été, puis il l'est redevenu en devant animagus, cela fait donc désormais partie de sa magie, et comme maintenant vos magies n'en font plus qu'une !

-Hermione, tu sais, je t'adore, mais dès fois tu me fais peur, » lâcha Ron ses mains devant lui pour se protéger des mouvements de bras qu'avait fait Hermione en soliloquant.

La remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco et rougir Hermione, tandis qu'Harry le serpent émettait un sifflement semblable à un rire.

« - Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'interpelle, vu comment vous maitrisez votre magie je suis surprise que Harry n'arrive pas à contrôler sa transformation en Hook.

-Hook ? S'étonna Draco.

-C'est le nom qu'on a donné a Harry sous sa forme de serpent, sous sa forme de loup c'est Fang.

-Ces noms sont ridicules…

-Dis celui qui s'appelle Draco, marmonna Weasley.

- _Tu peux lui dire que cccc'est pas ma magie que je ne contrôle pas que ccc'est plusssss une quessstion d'insssstinct._

 _-Dis-lui toi-même je ne ssssuis pas un hibou._

 _-Sssss'il te plaît Draco, je ne peux pas me retransssssformer icccci._

-Potter, commença Draco avant de se faire couper par le sifflement mécontent de Hook, Harry, contrôle très bien sa magie, c'est son instinct qui le pousse à se transformer, mais il se transforme plus par confort que par obligation, tu ne le verras jamais devenir Hook sans le vouloir. Il contrôle son envie, son instinct qui lui demande de devenir Hook et se blottir contre quelque chose de chaud. »

Après un détour dans un lieu isolé pour permettre à Harry de se retransformer, les trois Gryffondor et Draco se rendirent dans la Grand Salle pour le diner.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'étaient pas attendu ce fut la chose brune qui tomba sur Draco. Parkinson venait en effet de se jeter au cou du blond. Mais sitôt l'avait-elle enlacée que Draco l'avait repoussée violemment se tenant le cou comme si le contact avec Parkinson l'avait brulé.

L'œil observateur d'Hermione remarqua que Harry avait lui aussi porté la main à son cou, avant de se reprendre.

Draco commença à hurler sur Parkinson.

« -Mais Draky-chou on ne se voit plus en ce moment, j'avais envie d'un câlin comme avant, quand on sortait ensemble ! s'exclama Parkinson.

-Parkinson, on n'est jamais sortis ensemble, tu t'en es fait tout un grimoire et je t'ai laissé le croire parce que cela m'arrangeait, mais tu me dégoutes Parkinson, ne t'avises plus de me toucher ou tu le regretteras.

-Mais…commença Parkinson.

-Maintenant va-t'en et laisse-moi manger sans que j'aie à supporter ta vue. »

Sur ces mots il alla s'assoir à côté de Blaise qui était attablé à côté de Luna, et qui apparemment essayait de la draguer, même si ses tentatives semblaient passer loin au-dessus de la tête de l'ex-Serdaigle.

« -Comment vont vos cous ? » chuchota Hermione une fois assise.

Draco tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise découvrant une zone rouge et boursouflée là où la main de Parkinson avait touché la peau nue du blond.

Harry se contenta de dire que c'était rien, mais Hermione savait qu'il ne voulait juste pas se faire plaindre, et qu'elle préparerait de l'essence de Murlap pour deux, même si elle n'allait le donner qu'à Draco.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu que les âmes-sœurs ne pourraient plus toucher personne d'autre directement, elle avait d'abord pensé à un bouclier empêchant les autres d'approcher, ou a une douleur préventive causé à la personne ayant touché un des deux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela cause une brulure au deuxième degré aux deux âmes-sœurs. Discrètement elle sortit un petit carnet vert sur lequel elle écrivit cette nouvelle information.

Le carnet était déjà rempli de diverses remarques sur le lien. Lorsqu'elle avait cherché des informations sur les âmes-sœurs, elle avait dû lire de nombreux ouvrages qui a chaque fois se contentaient que des bribes d'informations, si bien qu'elle s'était retrouvée à informer les garçons aux compte goute et elle avait même dû déduire certaines informations, en définitive même si elle avait reproché aux garçons de ne pas chercher à s'informer par eux même, en vérité même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient eu bien du mal à trouver des informations satisfaisantes. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait compilé toutes les informations qu'elle avait récupérées dans les livres, mais aussi dans les légendes sorcières que lui avait partagées Ron, mais aussi dans l'observation des deux âmes-sœurs. Son idée était d'ensuite rendre ses notes accessibles à tous, avec l'accord d'Harry et Draco bien sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit personne ne l'avait remarquée et c'était mieux ainsi.

Malheureusement, à peine Draco, Harry et leur groupe avaient-ils regagné la salle commune de Crodragon que Parkinson accompagnée de Daphné Greengrass et Milicent Bulstrode abordait à nouveau Draco.

« - Draco, l'interpela-t-elle, suis-nous voir Slughorn, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Sous entendrais-tu que j'ai été influencé par une potion, répliqua sèchement Draco.

-C'est la seule raison valable, s'exclama Greengrass, tu détestes les Gryffondors depuis toujours et encore plus Potter et ses groupies !

-Et tu agis comme si notre relation n'avait jamais eu lieu comme si tu ne m'aimais pas ! » S'écria Parkinson en tirant sur le bras de Draco.

Le blond excédé se dégagea violement et siffla avec un mépris sans nom :

« -J'ai toute ma tête et je ne t'ai jamais aimée Parkinson. Tu es laide, ta famille est négligeable et tu es stupide, tu es aux antipodes d'une fiancée acceptable.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas te fiancer avec moi ! »S'exclama Greengrass en se collant à Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard repoussa sèchement l'ainée Greengrass.

« -Inutile d'espérer, aucune de vous n'a ce qu'il faut pour me plaire, siffla Draco.

-Je suis belle, riche et j'ai des bonnes notes ! S'exclama Greengrass.

-Il te manque du muscle, ricana Draco.

-Je suis musclée moi, déclara Bulstrode en dégageant Greengrass.

-Il te manque quelque chose ente les jambes Bulstrode, répliqua Draco fatigué par une telle théâtralité.

Il y eu un long silence dans la salle commune.

Draco amorça un geste pour retourner auprès d'Harry et des autres, mais Parkinson lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras.

« -Tu es gay ?! Hoqueta-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

-Prouve-le ! Eructa Greengrass.

-Le prouver ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je baise Weasley ? »

Au vu de la grimace de profond dégout que fit l'intéressé à cette idée, il était clair que l'image même répugnait le rouquin.

« -Monte les marches, répliqua Greengrass en désignant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

-Les escaliers sont soumis au sortilège _Glisseo_ sélectif, le transformant en toboggan lorsqu'un garçon monte les marches, commença Granger, on dit qu'il ne réagit pas à ceux qui sont homosexuels ou engagés avec une autre personne. »

Draco regarda l'ex-Gryffondor, elle fit un signe de tête encouragea qui fit grommeler le blond avant qu'il se dirige vers les escaliers.

Rien ne se passa lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche. Il entreprit donc de monter plus haut dans le silence pesant. Au final il arriva à l'étage sans souci et redescendit sous les regards choqués des trois ex-Serpentardes.

Les ignorant totalement Draco vint s'assoir entre Harry et Zabini et se plongea dans son devoir de DCFM.

Le lendemain à l'heure du courrier Draco et Harry se tendirent lorsqu'un hibou inconnu atterrit devant Harry.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de soutien avant de jeter plusieurs sorts sur l'enveloppe.

« -C'est bon, il n'y a aucun risque, » fini-t-elle par affirmer.

Harry ouvrit donc l'enveloppe.

 _Cher lord Potter,_

 _Le ministère de la magie vous informe que le procès concernant Messieurs Amiziras Rosier, Elijah Harper, Malcolm Baddock, Niddohg Avery, Xzander Yaxley, Krithik Jugson et Célénio Gibbon, et Mesdames Lilith Travers, Astoria Greengrass, Echidna Fawley, Nyx Wilks, Hephzibah Dolohov et Arantxa Selwyn aura lieu le samedi 10 Mars à 9 heures au Ministère de la Magie. Vous êtes invité à vous présenter en qualité de victime et devrez-vous soumettre à un témoignage officiel en faveur de la condamnation des accusés._

 _Je vous pris d'agréer, cher lord Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

 _Cerberus Langarm*_

 _Président du Magenmagot_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

« - C'est le jour du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle ! » s'alarma Ron à qui Harry avait passé la lettre après que Draco et Hermione l'ai aussi lue.

« -De toute évidence l'équipe va devoir se passer de Harry, répliqua Hermione, ceci est bien plus important que n'importe quel match.

-Mais Harry n'était déjà pas là à celui contre Serdaigle ! Et c'est le capitaine !

-Ron ! Il y a plus important ! »

Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron partaient dans une dispute animée, Draco avait discrètement attrapé la main d'Harry, la resserrant en signe de soutien.

« -Je serai là, murmura Draco,

-Tu ne seras pas seul. Dans trois semaines ils seront tous derrière les barreaux.

-Oui.

-Il faut qu'on conclue le lien pendant les vacances

-En effet. »

Une fois seuls dans leur salon de la salle sur demande, Harry se glissa dans les bras de Draco sans un mot.

Les salamandres pour une fois restèrent sages et Draco ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant devant le côté câlin de Harry. D'ordinaire il s'en serait moqué, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« -Mon oncle et ma tante vont nous claquer la porte au nez avant qu'on ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, finit par lâcher Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne les as pas vu depuis la rentrée non ?

-Depuis deux ans à vrai dire, mais je pense qu'ils espèrent ne plus jamais me voir.

\- Même si on n'est pas ravis de voir une personne c'est particulièrement impoli de la renvoyer en lui claquant la porte au nez. Ta famille est bizarre.

-Dit celui dont le père a suivi un taré mégalomane pour finir en prison, répliqua Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

-Mon père ! » s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un coup bousculant Harry dont la tête était précédemment confortablement posée sur les genoux du blond. Sans s'excuser Draco se mit à faire les cent pas avant de reprendre :

« -Père est en prison, mais il est toujours légalement mon père, il a des droits sur moi autant que ma mère !

-Tu veux dire qu'il va devoir signer aussi, qu'on va devoir aller le voir à Askaban ? blêmit Harry.

-Il va faire une attaque….

-ça nous débarrassera. » Ricana Harry.

Draco attrapa un coussin qu'il envoya sur Harry pour qu'il se taise. Mais le brun continuait à sourire avec sadisme.

« -J'adorerai voir la une le lendemain _Le grand Mangemort Lucius Malfoy mort de crise cardiaque après qu'il a appris que son fils allait se marier avec son pire ennemi »_

-Potter…grogna Draco.

-Je plaisante mon cœur, je plaisante, » sourit Harry avant d'embrasser son blond.

La plaisanterie n'avait pas été du gout de l'ex-Serpentard qui mordit donc la lèvre d'Harry.

Mais ne comptant pas s'excuser pour sa blague de mauvais gout, mais que Malfoy Senior méritait parfaitement, Harry fit les yeux de chien battu à Draco.

Le blond eu un grognement avant d'attraper Harry et de le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre. Harry eu un couinement de surprise à ce geste et un second lorsque Draco le jeta sur le lit. Et après un ébat proche du combat, suivit d'un bien plus tendre ou Harry entreprit de faire tout oublier à Draco, les deux garçons restèrent enlacés, profitant d'un repos post-coïtal avant de retourner au dortoir.

Le lendemain ils informèrent leurs amis de leur départ pour le Surrey et le Wiltshire pour les vacances.

« -Qui allez-vous voir en premier ? » demanda Hermione.

Les garçons se regardèrent, n'en ayant aucune idée.

« -La logique serait de réfléchir à qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un délai avant de signer, les Dursley détestent la magie, l'idée de signer avec une plume magique pourrait les bloquer, surtout qu'ils pourraient ne pas vouloir vous faire entrer chez eux, mais lady Malfoy pourrait avoir du mal à laisser son héritier se marier avec une personne qu'elle n'a pas choisi et un homme qui plus est. Pour Mr Malfoy la complexité sera d'abord d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller le voir à Askaban ensuite il pourrait ne pas être en état pour signer ou refuser tout simplement de le faire parce qu'il s'agit d'Harry…Peut être qu'il vaut mieux… »

Ron récupére un grain de raisin blanc et un grand de raisin noir.

« -Blanc, les Dursley d'abord, Noir les parents de Malfoy d'abord. »

Il plaça ses mains dans son dos et demanda à Harry de choisir droite ou gauche.

« -Droite, répondit simplement Harry

-Blanc, les Dursley en premier, conclu Ron en ouvrant sa main droite sur le grain de raisin blanc.

-Bon courage Draco, » conclut Harry presque en riant.

* * *

*Cerberus Langarm est un officier du Département de la justice magique dans le jeu portable _Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers_ , j'en ai fait le président du magenmagot.

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa** :

Pas de commentaire pour ce chapitre

* * *

 _Suite 11 Mars 2018_


	37. Visite chez les Dursley

**Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Yeppa** : Et oui beaucoup s'en était étonné lorsqu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets et voici l'explication :) Je dois dire qu'ayant écrit le chapitre de la rencontre avec les Dursley il y a un moment, moi aussi 'étais impatiente de le publier XD.

 **Lils** : Je suis ravie que leur relation te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

 **Mmes** : Haha joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que on cadeau t'a plut :p **Lolitamaguis** : ravie qu'il te plaise ;)

 **Lilac** : Welcome back XD Autant rendre à césar ce qui est à césar, j'ai pris l'idée du glisseo ne marchant pas avec les homo à **Mandy Mandala7338 dans sa fic "Charlie"** , j'ai un peu honte d'avoir oublié de l'écrire en note d'ailleurs :s. 4 fois ?! Rien que ça XD. Je suis à Serdaigle et Gurisa est à Poufsouffle et RoseNoire1926 (mon autre bêta) est elle aussi à Serdaigle. Lorsque j'écris j'oublie tous mes soucis et lorsque j'ai commencé ma vie était assez sombre et je dois dire que pouvoir amener un peu de couleurs et de distraction à mes lecteurs me comble, et je le comprends aussi tout à fait car lire et écrire des fic cela m'a apporté et m'apporte encore un soutiens énorme, lire vos commentaire toujours si encourageant me pousse encore et encore vers l'avant, enfin bref vous êtes aussi un soutiens et je suis ravie de l'être pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler en mp ce sera aussi avec plaisir ;)

 **Bad** : Ron est du genre a pas se prendre la tête XD. Haha je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une review ne t'inquiète pas, et puis il m'est aussi souvent arrivé de ne pas mettre de review pour cause d'heure bien trop tardive XD

 **Bleue** : Haha de t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien contre les threesome (en fiction je précise XD), je dois avouer avoir une certaine gêne avec le Draco/Harry/Lucius, je préfère un Draco/Harry/Severus ou un Harry/Severus/Lucius, j'ai un peu du mal avec l'inceste (en fiction toujours, dans la vrai vie je ne peux définitivement pas le cautionner), en ce qui concerne un threesome avec Cedric...et bien ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage qui m'intéresse. Pour en revenir à l'idée d'écrire une fiction là dessus, je n'en ai pour l'instant pas l'intention, j'ai d'autres idée de fic en tête et toutes sont du genre Drarry ou Snarry ou Severus!Gardian!

 **Comme toujours merci à tous pour vos review toujours emplit de bien trop de compliment pour que je puisse dire juste merci sans avoir l'impression d'être narcissique, alors mille mercis de me lire, merci d'apprécier cette fic, merci pour les compliments sur ma façon d'écrire sur les personnages, voilà, mille mercis**

* * *

 **Note :**

-J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant même d'avoir fini le chapitre 6 car c'est une idée que j'ai depuis le début, et qu'un jour où j'avais une panne d'inspiration pour la suite directe je me suis mise à le rédiger intégralement, je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir le publier.

-Merci a ma petite Gurisa qui malgré son emploi du temps chargé à corrigé ce chapitre (avec certes du retard, mais je ne suis moi-même pas vraiment la plus à l'heure XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Visite chez les Dursley**

Le samedi 17 février, premier jour des vacances, Draco alla sonner à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aussi large que haut, possédant une moustache broussailleuse et dont l'embonpoint avait fait disparaitre le cou sous des couches de graisse. Draco retint un mouvement de recul

« Bonjour, commença l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix mielleuse, vous devez être Monsieur Vernon Dursley, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer **  
**

\- Je suis en effet Vernon Dursley, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre votre nom jeune homme, êtes-vous un ami de mon fils ? répondit le gros moldue d'une voix douçâtre.

\- Excusez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre fils, Dudley c'est ça ?

\- Vernon, qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix haut perchée.

Une femme aussi sèche que son mari était gras apparut alors dans l'entrée. Elle avait un visage anguleux qui faisait penser à celui d'un cheval et affichait une expression faussement distinguée, bien loin de la grâce distinguée des Malfoy .

« Bonjour jeune homme, salua Pétunia d'une voix se voulant visiblement séductrice, vous êtes un ami de notre fils ? Ou peut-être venez-vous parler affaire ?

\- Bonjour Mrs Dursley, Pétunia c'est cela ? Je suis Draco Malfoy, de la noble famille Malfoy. Comme je disais à votre mari, je n'ai pas la chance de connaitre encore votre fils, je ne suis pas non plus venu parler affaire. Je dois dire que je ne connais strictement rien aux perceuses, par contre j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, puis-je entrer ?

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit la tante Pétunia semblant ravie de voir un aussi bel homme chez elle.

\- Entrez donc, vous nous direz comment vous nous avez donc connus, enchérit l'Oncle Vernon.

\- C'est grâce à moi, » déclara Harry qui s'était faufilé discrètement jusqu'à Draco pour apparaitre soudainement devant son oncle et sa tante.

Les faux sourires doucereux des deux adultes fondirent comme neige au soleil en voyant apparaitre leur neveu, pour se tordre dans un rictus de dégout.

« Toi ! s'exclama Vernon, Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Si je suis là, ce n'est pas par plaisir, répondit Harry en perdant toute trace d'amusement.

\- Nous avons à vous parler Mr et Mrs Dursley, déclara calmement Draco.

\- Partez, nous n'avons rien à faire avec des gens de votre espèce ! Rétorqua Pétunia.

\- De notre espèce ? Vitupéra Draco.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à traiter avec vous, et si vous ne nous faites pas entrer non seulement les voisins seront surpris de voir deux personnes entrer par la force chez vous, mais vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises, répliqua Harry les yeux assombris par la colère.

\- Je te préviens garçon, à la moindre chose anormale de la part de ton… _ami_ et toi… » Vernon laissa sa menace en suspens, mais le sens était clair.

Finalement, les Dursley firent demi-tour laissant la porte ouverte permettant à Harry et Draco de rentrer.

« Et bien…commenta Draco à court de mots.

\- Je te l'avais dit. »

A la table étaient installés non seulement le cousin de Harry mais aussi une femme tout aussi énorme que ses homologues masculins et que Draco identifia très vite comme étant la fameuse « tante Marge ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui, questionna Marge du venin dans la voix.

\- Nous passions près d'ici, je ne pouvais pas ne pas rendre visite à ma tante et mon oncle, répondit Harry faussement aimable.

\- Et bien avec un idiot pareil, je me demande encore si il est vraiment de ta famille Pétunia, » répliqua Marge.

La femme aux allures de bulldog afficha une expression bien différente lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco. Son visage se tordit dans un rictus étrange et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Draco pourtant doué dans le décryptage des émotions mis un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle affichait une expression…séductrice.

Un frôlement de main entre lui et Harry lui fit comprendre que ce dernier était intérieurement hilare de voir la sœur de son oncle ainsi.

« Qui est donc ce beau jeune homme, demanda Marge d'une voix de fossette.

\- Draco Malfoy mademoiselle, répondit Draco de son ton le plus mondain, et vous, vous êtes sans doute Marjorie Dursley, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous aimez les chiens il me semble.

\- J'ai tout un élevage à la maison, répondit Marge apparemment ravie, je n'aime pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, mais il faut bien que j'aille voir mon frère de temps en temps et je ne peux pas tous les emmener avec moi. Il n'y a que Molaire qui m'accompagne. »

Draco aperçut alors le molosse. La chose baveuse devant lui ne ressemblait en rien aux chiens qu'il avait déjà croisés, et il n'avait clairement aucune envie de s'en approcher.

« Mais dites-moi, vous êtes un ami de Dudley ?

\- Non Mademoiselle, un ami de Harry, » déclara Draco en montrant Harry du doigt.

Ce dernier s'était glissé derrière Marge pour pouvoir rire de tout son saoul, silencieusement bien sûr. Il reprit une expression tout à fait innocente lorsque Marge se tourna vers lui.

« Lui…s'étonna Marge avec dégout, comment une personne aussi charmante que vous…

\- Nous nous sommes connus à l'école, répondit Draco.

\- Au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ?! S'étonna une nouvelle fois Marge.

\- Au centre d'éducation de St Brutus, confirma Draco un sourire innocent collé sur le visage alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette école avant, mes parents étaient des personnes très strictes.

\- Mais pas des plus fréquentables, commenta Harry suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende.

\- J'ai suivi une éducation très rigoureuse, continua Draco sans relever le commentaire de Harry, je devais être parfait à tout niveau, mais comme je ne répondais pas à 100% à leurs attentes ils m'ont envoyé à St Brutus pour parfaire mon éducation.

\- Oh pauvre petit, vos parents ont l'air bien difficiles, vous semblez être un si charmant jeune homme.

\- Et bien depuis que mon père est en prison à vie et ma mère assignée à résidence ils sont bien plus tolérants. »

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Marge s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes devant la déclaration, mais elle ne fut pas la seule à réagir, Dudley avala son omelette de travers tout en se détournant de la télévision pour dévisager Draco, Pétunia lâcha un couinement choqué et la veine bleue sur le front de Vernon se mis à pulser dangereusement. Harry lui était toujours complètement hilare, surtout que Draco avait lâché cette bombe avec son sourire aristocratique toujours collé sur le visage.

« Parfois les enfants peuvent être différents de leurs parents, » commenta Marge.

Harry retint un tic de colère, de même que Draco. Après ce que ce gros tas avait osé dire à Harry 5 ans auparavant…Mais la discussion dériva sur autre chose et tante Marge continua à roucouler devant Draco qui usait de tout son charme mondain.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Dursley, messieurs et madame Dursley, nous avons fait un long voyage, et j'aimerais si possible aller me laver les mains, déclara Draco.

\- Je te montre où c'est, » déclara Harry avant d'attraper Draco pour s'éclipser.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry ne put se retenir de rire surtout qu'au contact de Draco son hilarité avait doublé, influencée par celle du blond. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éclater de rire. Draco avait mené la discussion tout du long si bien que ni Pétunia ni Vernon n'avait pu placer un mot et qu'au final même Marge n'avait que peu parlé. Dudley, lui s'en était retourné à sa télévision, même s'il avait dévisagé Harry et Draco une drôle d'expression sur le visage avant de se détourner d'eux à l'annonce du début d'une des séries qu'il avait l'habitude de suivre. Mais sa tante et son oncle avait été particulièrement tendus tout au long du dialogue entre Marge et Draco, de toute évidence ils avaient craint que Draco se dévoile et face de la magie devant eux ou en parle.

Quand Harry et Draco se reprirent, tous deux affichaient une mine bien plus sérieuse, la présence de Marge les mettait face à un problème inattendu, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas parler de leur lien magique et du contrat d'union devant elle.

Il ne leur restait qu'une solution, attendre qu'elle s'en aille.

Le couple de sorcier s'échangea un baiser avant que Harry ne laisse Draco vaquer à ses occupation dans la salle de bain.

« Dites-moi mademoiselle Dursley, commença Draco d'une voix mielleuse, jusqu'à quand restez-vous donc chez votre frère, pas que votre présence me déplaise, bien au contraire votre compagnie est très agréable, mais Harry et moi avons certaines affaires privées à régler avec votre frère et son épouse, et nous ne voudrions pas vous importuner en vous isolant pendant un moment à cause de celle-ci.

\- Voyons mon cher Draco, appelez-moi Marge comme tout le monde, minauda la tante Marge, et je pars demain matin.

\- Je vois, c'est donc entendu, si nous restons dormir ici, nous pourrons régler nos affaires demain sans vous causer du tort, déclara Draco.

\- Mais quel excellente idée, et puisque vous restez, buvons ! »

Marge, qui devait déjà être à son dixième verre, remplit ceux de Draco et de son frère avant de vider le sien cul sec. Pétunia et Vernon semblaient horrifiés et Draco très fier de lui. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, mais se demandait comment Draco avait pu penser que rester dormir serait une bonne idée.

« Malheureusement monsieur Malfoy, commença Pétunia, nous n'avons qu'une seule chambre d'ami, et Marge c'est vous qui l'occupez.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je partagerai la chambre d'Harry, » s'empressa de déclarer Draco sous le regard lubrique de Marge.

Le regard haineux que lui lancèrent les trois adultes firent blêmir un instant Harry qui se reprit presque aussitôt, il n'était plus un gamin obligé de leur obéir par Merlin ! Pétunia déclara qu'elle allait ouvrir la chambre en question et une fois qu'elle fut redescendue Draco déclara être fatigué et s'excusa auprès des Dursley. Harry le suivit.

« Ca te dis de voir ma chambre d'avant Poudlard, demanda alors Harry d'un air malicieux.

\- Montre voir, » répondit Draco d'un ton blasé, même si Harry se doutait qu'en vérité il était curieux. Harry s'empressa donc de passer devant Draco et d'ouvrir la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il passa la tête dans le cagibi où reposait encore un vieux matelas en mousse jaune d'à peine quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, et dont les seuls indices qu'un enfant y avait vécu étaient le dessin d'une famille accroché au mur et les deux petits soldats de plomb cassés sur l'étagère. Le dessin était d'ailleurs semblable aux plus anciens présents dans le carnet à croquis du brun, on y voyait une femme aux cheveux rouges, un homme avec de grandes lunettes rondes et un petit garçon avec des lunettes encore plus grandes, tous souriaient, mais à droite du dessin était tracée une silhouette noire d'où sortait des traits verts. Le style était très enfantin et même les dessins les plus anciens dans le carnet étaient meilleurs, mais on y retrouvait toujours la pâte du jeune Harry.

« C'est une blague ! répéta Draco en se détournant du dessin, en plus tu y as vécu jusqu'à 11 ans ?! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne rentrais pas là-dedans !

\- Je n'étais pas très grand.

\- C'est presque pire que le cachot où m'enfermait mon père quand je faisais des fautes graves !

\- Désolé Draco, mais je préfère mon placard à un cachot. Allez viens, on monte. »

Draco se figea une nouvelle fois quand il vit la porte de ce qu'Harry présenta comme sa chambre. Il y avait plusieurs cadenas la refermant et une trappe en bas de la porte.

« Que…

\- C'était pour éviter que je sorte quand ils ne le voulaient pas et la trappe permettait de me faire passer à manger.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression à chaque nouvelle découverte d'avoir été élevé comme un prince ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, plaisanta Harry.

\- Comment tu peux en rire autant ?

\- Qui sait, c'est du passé voilà tout…même si j'aurais franchement bien aimé ne pas avoir à redormir dans cette foutue chambre. »

Draco fut une nouvelle fois sans voix quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Il avait l'impression que toute la poussière absente de la maison immaculée s'était retrouvée sur le sol de la chambre. Pour ce qui était du mobilier, il était constitué d'une vieille table faisant office de bureau, d'une chaise spartiate, d'une armoire bancale et d'un lit recouvert d'un matelas maigrelet.

« Tu as vécu chaque été là-dedans pendant six ans…souffla Draco.

\- Je crois que quelques _récurvite_ et _réparo_ ne seraient pas de trop, » se contenta de dire Harry.

En vérité, si Harry avait jusqu'alors plaisanté, c'était surtout pour cacher son malaise devant Draco. Même s'il savait que son ami saurait tout d'un simple contact.

Cette chambre lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il avait honte de faire dormir Draco dans un tel endroit. Harry était certain que la chambre de Draco au manoir Malfoy était bien loin de la cellule de prison qui lui avait servi de chambre à coucher.

Après avoir nettoyé toute la chambre et métamorphosé le lit en lit double confortable, Harry sortit de sa poche le sac contenant leurs affaires de rechange et leurs vêtements pour dormir. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait le sac étendu magiquement par Hermione, il remerciait son amie intérieurement. Les deux sorciers passèrent donc leurs vêtements de nuit, soit un bermuda en coton noir pour Harry et un pantalon en soie vert sapin pour Draco.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour dormir dans de la soie, commenta Harry, le tissu est raide je trouve ça tellement inconfortable.

\- Tu n'y connais rien, enfin bon au moins je sais que tu ne piqueras pas mes pyjamas si tu peux l'éviter. »

Tous deux s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le lit sans chercher à parler. Les salamandres passaient d'un torse à l'autre grâce à leur bras collés l'un à l'autre. Puis Draco se mit face à Harry et commença à caresser le bras à sa portée, suivant les veines apparentes de l'avant-bras de son amant.

« Draco si tu commences comme ça, dormir ensemble va être plus qu'inconfortable.

\- Mais qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de dormir ? répondit Draco d'une voix de velours.

\- Draco, dois je te rappeler où nous sommes ?

\- Dans un lit pour deux, dans une chambre avec personne d'autre, répondit Draco en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les abdos du brun.

\- Dray arrête, les murs sont en papier, on entend tout, gémit Harry.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être très silencieux, continua Draco toujours séducteur,…Attends tu veux dire que quand ton oncle et ta tante…t'entendais tout ? Salazar j'en vomirai presque. »

Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, la révélation fit stopper Draco dans ses attouchements bien trop plaisants.

« Heureusement ils n'ont jamais été très actifs…mais oui…et Dudley quand il se faisait plaisir tout seul…, finit-il par répondre.

\- Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars…

\- Ca me fait penser que Dudley a déjà des soupçons sur le fait que je sois gay.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as ramené une de tes conquêtes ici ?

\- Draco, premièrement tu sais très bien que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant toi et deuxièmement même si j'avais eu un petit ami à l'époque tu penses vraiment que je l'aurai emmené ici si j'avais eu le choix ?

\- Des fois je me demande si tu le fais exprès, cette question était rhétorique et amenait à ce que tu répondes par la vraie explication, je sais très bien que tu n'as eu personne avant moi.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça Malfoy ?

\- Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu es fou de moi, » répliqua Draco un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Donc ton cousin sait que tu as une certaine attirance pour la gente masculine, reprit Draco.

\- Oui, c'était après notre quatrième année…je faisais pas mal de cauchemar sur…sur ce qui s'était passé au cimetière… »

Draco enroula ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry, les lui serrant en signe de réconfort, envoyant des sentiments de tendresse à travers le lien.

« Je faisais beaucoup de rêves et apparemment j'ai tendance à parler dans mon sommeil.

\- J'ai pu remarquer en effet.

\- Je n'ose même pas te demander ce que j'ai pu dire devant toi, enfin bref, à ce moment-là je répétais souvent le nom de Cédric, je m'en voulais pour sa mort que je revivais presque toutes les nuit et…et bien Dudley en a déduit que j'étais attiré par lui…

\- Ce qui était…

\- …Entièrement faux, à l'époque c'était Cho Chang qui m'intéressait et cette dernière était justement la petite amie de Cédric. »

Draco grimaça visiblement peu ravi d'entendre Harry parler de Cho.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Dudley pensait que j'en pinçais pour quelqu'un nommé Cédric, alors s'il apprend que je me marie avec un homme, je ne pense pas qu'il sera surpris plus que ça, méprisant sans doute, mais pas forcément surpris.

\- Et bien puisqu'il le sait déjà, pourquoi se cacher, » finit par déclarer Draco en reprenant ses attouchements.

Draco, qui avait glissé une de ses jambes entre celles de Harry, approfondit ses caresses en passant du bras jusqu'au torse nu du brun, qui continuait à vouloir arrêter Draco, mais avec de moins en moins d'entrain surtout quand la langue de Draco vint remplacer sa main sur son torse tandis que cette dernière descendait vers la bosse qui se dessinait à travers son bas de pyjama.

« Dra…co…S'il te plait…arrête…ils…ils vont…nous entendre…articulait-il entre deux soupirs.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être très silencieux mon cœur, » répliqua Draco sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.

Le regard de colère que lui envoya Harry était mêlé de désir et finalement le brun attrapa le pantalon de Draco pour lui retirer d'un coup sec. Le mouvement soudain du tissu sur sa verge fit lâcher un gémissement à Draco qui reçut un regard de défi de la part de son brun.

Le jeu avait commencé et c'était à qui ferait crier l'autre en premier.

* * *

Commentaire de Gurisa : _[le début du chapitre t'as fais beaucoup réagir XD]_

Le samedi 17 février, premier jour des vacances, Draco alla sonner à la porte du 4 Privet Drive sous l'œil amusé d'Harry. ***Bon courage et plein de bonheur à toi ! Confrontation Sang-Pur limite anti-moldu contre moldus anti-magie…*** _[il est plus vraiment anti-moldu...mais disons qu'il les considère comme une race étrange qu'il préfère ne pas avoir à côtoyer]_

Draco retint un mouvement de recul ***tu m'étonnes !***.

« Bonjour, commença l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix mielleuse, vous devez être Monsieur Vernon Dursley, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ***oh oui quelle joie !***.

\- Je suis en effet Vernon Dursley, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre votre nom jeune homme, êtes-vous un ami de mon fils ? répondit le gros moldue d'une voix douçâtre. ***Pas ton fils, non…***

Elle avait un visage anguleux qui faisait penser à celui d'un cheval et affichait une expression faussement distinguée, bien loin de la grâce distinguée des Malfoy ***Ha bah oui ça c'est sûr !***.

« Bonjour jeune homme, salua Pétunia d'une voix se voulant visiblement séductrice, vous êtes un ami de notre fils ? Ou peut-être venez-vous parler affaire ? ***Quand tu sauras ma grande…***

\- Bonjour Mrs Dursley, Pétunia c'est cela ? Je suis Draco Malfoy, de la noble famille Malfoy. Comme je disais à votre mari, je n'ai pas la chance de connaitre encore votre fils, je ne suis pas non plus venu parler affaire. ***Tu pues l'hypocrisie Draco !*** _[quand on veut négocier autant caresser l'autre partie dans le sens du poil, et puis un Malfoy se doit de faire bonne figure et d'être polie surtout envers de futurs hôtes et sa belle-famille]_

\- C'est grâce à moi, » déclara Harry qui s'était faufilé discrètement jusqu'à Draco pour apparaitre soudainement devant son oncle et sa tante. ***Aller c'est parti !***

Son visage se tordit dans un rictus étrange et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Draco pourtant doué dans le décryptage des émotions mis un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle affichait une expression…séductrice. ***LOL qu'est-ce qu'on rigole ! Imaginez juste l'image deux secondes ! Beurk…*** _[improbable n'est-ce pas XD et juste écœurant XD]_

\- Mais pas des plus fréquentables, commenta Harry suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende ***bam***.

\- Et bien depuis que mon père est en prison à vie et ma mère assignée à résidence ils sont bien plus tolérants. » ***Pas de transition, dit de but en blanc, j'aime xD*** _[ça serai pas drôle sinon XD]_ **  
**

\- Mais quel excellente idée, et puisque vous restez, buvons ! » ***Marge trop in love xD*** _[Qu'est ce que tu veux un jeune homme beau et élégant visiblement riche et en plus très polie, c'est le coup de foudre XD] **  
**_

« Heureusement ils n'ont jamais été très actifs…mais oui…et Dudley quand il se faisait plaisir tout seul…, finit-il par répondre. ***Beurk !***

\- Comment ça ? Tu as ramené une de tes conquêtes ici ? ***Jalousie !***

* * *

 _Suite 18 Mars 2018_


	38. De signature en signature

**Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Lolitamaguis** : En effet XD, mais j'avais trop envie de la ridiculisée pour ne pas la mettre en scène chez les Dursley :p. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut :D

 **Chapitre 38 : De signature en signature**

Le lendemain, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry suivit Draco dans la cuisine du 4 privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon était parti ramener la tante Marge à la gare, ainsi seule la tante Pétunia était présente, Dudley étant toujours en train de dormir. Pétunia lança un regard noir aux garçons, essayant visiblement de les dissuader de demander à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Mrs Dursley, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour », salua Draco en lui faisant un baisemain. Pétunia fut tellement choquée qu'elle le laissa faire.

« Il n'y a rien à manger pour vous, cracha-t-elle finalement.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit Draco d'un ton faussement compatissant, vu la modeste taille de votre maisonnée, vous n'avez sans doute pas les moyens d'acheter suffisamment de nourriture pour les males de la maison, alors pour nous… Je comptais demander à Harry de me montrer la boutique la plus proche où nous pourrions acheter de quoi nous sustenter, même si je dois avouer que d'ordinaire se sont nos serviteurs qui s'occupent de la nourriture dans mon manoir. »

La tante Pétunia resta bouche bée devant la déclaration. Se demandant sans doute de quel montant pouvait être la fortune du blond, elle afficha ensuite un regard hautain et calculateur.

« J'ai parfaitement les moyens, ce n'est pas prêt c'est tout. Toi ! Au fourneau, mon Dudley n'a pas encore mangé et n'espère pas manger quoi que ce soit tant que son repas n'est pas prêt ! Et vous, ne touchez à rien. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes riche dans votre monde de dégénérés que vous allez passer avant mon Dudley. Je ne vous permets de rester et de manger que par pure charité. »

Draco lança un regard méprisant à la femme et l'ignora lorsqu'il rejoignit Harry devant les fourneaux.

D'un coup de baguette, ils cuirent les beans , le bacon et les œufs, grillèrent les toasts et sortirent la marmelade des placards. La tante Pétunia lâcha un hoquet choqué lorsque la nourriture vola devant elle pour venir se poser sur la table. Le repas était copieux et servi à part égale dans trois assiettes.

Lorsque Dudley descendit il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nourriture et dévora son petit déjeuner le regard fixé sur Harry et Draco.

« C'est ton petit copain ? Finit-il par demander à Harry.

\- Mon fiancé en vérité, répondit Harry en souriant gentiment.

\- Il est comme toi ?

\- C'est un sorcier en effet.

\- Vous allez habiter ici ?

\- Nous retournerons à Poudlard dès que possible.

\- La guerre que tu as faite…elle est finie ?

\- Oui.

\- Les trucs qui ont…qui nous ont…ils viendront plus ?

\- Les détraqueurs ont été exilés loin d'ici.

\- Cool…

\- D'autres questions big D ?

\- Euuh…non… ».

Dudley retourna à sa TV tout en avalant goulument son bacon. Draco avait observé la mère tout du long, Pétunia avait blêmi de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

L'oncle Vernon était d'une humeur massacrante, Harry et Draco qui finissaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner furent donc agressés par l'homme pachyderme à peine fut-il rentré.

« Maintenant, c'est fini les plaisanteries, vous allez quitter ma maison immédiatement ! Des monstres comme vous n'ont rien à faire chez moi ! »

Draco se leva calmement, baguette en main, il se tint droit devant l'homme morse. Etrangement, la présence de Draco le dos droit, le visage fermé et le regard noir, réussit à faire taire Vernon.

« Dursley, Harry et moi sommes majeurs, nous avons donc tout à fait le doit d'utiliser la magie, si vous proférez encore une quelconque menace à notre égard, sachez que vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. »

L'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de Draco excita Harry au plus haut point tandis que Vernon se ratatinait sur place et que Pétunia essayait de fusionner avec son immonde papier peint.

Heureusement pour lui, Dudley avait emporté le reste de son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre où il jouait aux jeux vidéo, sa chaine hifi à fond.

« De plus, reprit Harry, nous n'avons aucune envie de rester, plus vite on aura fini, mieux ça sera. »

L'ex-Gryffondor finit par se lever aussi, d'un geste de baguette il envoya la vaisselle dans l'évier où elle se nettoya toute seule.

« Pas de ça chez moi ! » Mugit Vernon.

Draco lui lança un regard condescendant, sa baguette à nouveau pointée sur le menton de l'homme gras.

Une fois les deux moldus et les deux sorciers installés dans le salon, Hay sortit un parchemin et une fine plume noire.

« Il suffit que vous signez ceci et nous partirons, déclara Harry la voix tendue par la colère.

\- Hors de question ! Beugla Vernon. »

Lorsque Draco envoya un _bloque langue_ au pachyderme, celui-ci se mit à meugler, le visage rouge de colère. Harry finit par lui lancer le sortilège du saucisson afin d'éviter qu'il ne se mette à frapper tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pétunia, livide, regarda un moment son mari avant de prendre la plume. Elle ne lut même pas le parchemin, mais sembla chercher quelque chose sur la table.

« Il n'y a pas d'encre, lâcha-t-elle.

\- C'est une plume spéciale, » répondit Harry.

Pétunia le dévisagea un instant avant de finalement signer. Pétunia regardait le sang, luisant d'un rouge rubis sur le papier, comme si il allait lui sauter dessus.

Lorsque les garçons libérèrent Vernon, l'homme n'était pas calmé pour le moins du monde.

« Je ne signerai pas un papier inconnu et encore moins avec ce truc d'anormal. Vous ne connaissez pas les stylos dans votre monde de dégénérés ?!

\- Ce papier est un contrat certifiant que vous, les tuteurs d'Harry, acceptez notre union maritale. Il ne sera valable que si vous signez de votre propre sang et donc avec cette plume de sang, » répliqua froidement Draco.

Les deux Dursley glapirent. Pétunia regarda sa signature avec encore plus d'horreur tandis que Vernon semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Mariage ?! Vous ?! C'est répugnant ! Votre monde de dégénérés accepte que des… ! Hors de question ! Je ne signerai pas pour quelque chose d'aussi contre nature !

\- Dursley, si vous ne signez pas, non seulement vous recevrez un châtiment magique, très douloureux mais en plus vous serez jugé pour entrave à une union d'êtres magiquement liés et serez enfermez à Askaban à perpétuité.

\- Foutaises !

\- Non, coupa Harry, c'est la vérité.

\- Vous tiendrez compagnie à mon père, ricana Draco.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont le mettre à côté d'un meurtrier anti-moldu ? demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

\- Pourquoi pas, » répondit Draco un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sans un mot, Vernon prit la plume et signa le parchemin.

« Maintenant sortez de chez moi ! Meugla-t-il malgré la peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher et qui le faisait abondamment transpirer

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent sans demander leur reste. Même si Draco n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de transformer discrètement le papier peint à fleur de la cuisine en un imprimé mosaïque du blason de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy.

Draco sera le parchemin et la plume avant de sonner. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas digéré la façon dont ils avaient récupéré le matériel pour le contrat.

Le matin avant leur départ, Harry avait contacté par poudre de cheminette le ministre de la magie en personne. Le ministre Shacklebolt les avait alors invités à venir directement dans son bureau.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? avait lancé le ministre de sa voix grave en prenant Harry dans une chaude étreinte.

\- Très bien Kings' j'aurais besoin d'un service…de manière discrète.

\- Je suppose que cela concerne Lord Malfoy, » répondit le ministre en tournant le regard vers Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard était sidéré, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Harry était ami avec le ministre, on négocie avec un ministre, on le manipule si il est nul, mais être ami avec…

Harry avait encore réussi à faire quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Au final, le ministre Shacklebolt leur avait fourni le parchemin et la plume avec la promesse que même une fois archivée au ministère, personne ne serait au courant, il les avait ensuite félicités avant de les laisser partir.

Retournant au présent, Draco dû retenir une grimace lorsqu'Harry salua aimablement l'elfe de maison qui vint les accueillir. L'elfe sembla d'ailleurs sur le point de s'évanouir devant un tel traitement.

« Dis à ma mère que je viens en visite et que je suis accompagné. Nous l'attendons dans le petit salon rouge.

\- Bien, Maitre Draco, Nasty va en avertir maitresse Narcissa, » répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

L'elfe ressemblait beaucoup à Dobby avec son nez long et ses grandes oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris, mais ses yeux globuleux étaient d'un marron tendre et à bien y regarder, dire que les deux elfes se ressemblait étaient un peu comme prendre deux blonds et dire qu'ils ont l'air de jumeaux, l'elfe avait des caractéristiques semblables à celles qu'avaient Dobby, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il était venu n'était clairement pas un bon souvenir.

Les paons albinos ne jetèrent même pas un regard aux arrivants tandis qu'ils franchissaient la lourde porte d'entrée du manoir.

Harry n'essaya même pas de compter le nombre de portes et de couloirs qu'ils passèrent avant que Draco ouvre l'une d'entre elles.

Le « petit » salon était loin d'être petit. On aurait pu faire rentrer l'intégralité du rez-de-chaussée du 4 Privet Drive. Les murs étaient cramoisis et les meubles rouge cardinal, le feu ronflait dans la cheminé en marbre noir et les rideaux carmins étaient ouverts sur deux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un parc. L'ambiance était à la fois lourde et solennelle.

A peine furent-ils assis qu'un elfe se nommant Peppy vint leur servir le thé, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nasty, même si apparemment il s'agissait d'une fille tandis que Nasty était un garçon…ou disait-on mâle et femelle pour des elfes de maison ? Dix minutes plus tard Narcissa Malfoy fit son entrée. Si elle fut surprise de la présence d'Harry, elle n'en montra rien.

« Fils, Lord Potter, salua-t-elle solennellement.

\- Mère, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

\- Lady Malfoy, » salua Harry en essayant d'imiter les manières des deux Malfoy.

« Comment allez-vous mère ?

\- Je m'ennuie, je ne peux que participer aux bals et rencontres que j'organise ici et cela n'est guère distrayant à la longue. Comment se passe l'école ?

\- Bien. J'ai eu principalement des O, bien évidement.

\- Toujours second de ta promotion malgré tout.

\- Plus pour longtemps, je pense dépasser Granger avant la fin de l'année.

\- Cela aurait dû être le cas depuis ta première année. Et ce n'est pas le seul sujet avec lequel tu prends tout ton temps. Celui de tes fiançailles, j'attends toujours que tu me présentes celle que tu as choisi. Si tu ne le fais pas d'ici un an, je t'en imposerai une.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que je viens aujourd'hui mère. »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Lady Malfoy tournait son regard vers Harry, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors complètement ignoré.

« Comment peux-tu songer à une pareille ignominie, s'exclama Lady Malfoy.

\- Nous sommes liés mère, nous sommes des âmes sœurs harmoniques.

\- Tu prives la famille Malfoy de descendance, tu vas faire mourir notre nom.

\- Mère, nous sommes liés, ce n'est pas un choix.

\- Où est le contrat ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vous êtes venus avec le contrat à me faire signer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou…oui, bégaya Harry tandis que Draco posait le matériel sur la petite table.

Lady Malfoy prit la plume et signa d'un geste sûr.

« Si tu n'étais pas mon seul fils je t'aurais déshérité, mais il est trop tard pour que j'ai un autre enfant et avec ton père là où il est c'est encore plus impossible. »

Ni Harry ni Draco ne firent de commentaire, trop décontenancés par l'écart entre les propos de Narcissa et ses actes.

D'un geste de main la lady les congédia.

Alors qu'Harry passait devant la femme à la suite de Draco, il sentit la main de celle-ci sur son épaule.

« Prends soin de mon fils et soyez heureux.

\- Je vous le promets Madame. »

Harry comprit alors que la femme ne cherchait encore une fois qu'à protéger son fils et qu'en lui faisant tous ces reproches, elle le préparait à les entendre de la bouche des autres.

Alors que les garçons prenaient le chemin de la sortie, l'elfe nommé Nasty apparut devant eux.

« Nasty vient pour dire au maitre Draco que sa chambre est prête et que Peppy aura fini le repas pour dix-neuf heures, la maitresse Narcissa a demandé à ce que le diner soit servi pour cette heure dans la salle à manger émeraude.

\- Bien, nous nous retirons donc dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure. »

Draco guida donc Harry dans les méandres du manoir.

La chambre de l'ex-Serpentard était en vérité une immense suite aux couleurs de Serpentard. Une bannière de la maison vert et argent était accroché de chaque côté du gigantesque lit à baldaquins vert impérial. Des serpents en argent s'enroulaient autour du cadre de lit en bois sombre.

Le reste de la pièce était dans le même style avec ses fauteuils et son canapé vert Hooker à malachite, coiffeuses et tables d'ornement avaient des serpents en guise de pieds et les vases et autres objets d'arts semblaient tous plus onéreux les uns que les autres. La salle de bain attenante était elle aussi dans les tons verts, allant du vert bouteille au vert amande. L'ambiance en définitive était lourde et impersonnelle, avec son décor trop chargé et cette domination de vert qui donnait un peu la nausée.

« Ta chambre est…particulière…

\- Je la hais, mais c'est toujours mieux que chez tes moldus.

\- Comparé à une suite, c'est sûr, grogna Harry.

\- Surtout qu'elle est insonorisée, chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun en glissant derrière lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les mains de Draco sur ses hanches et le souffle du blond sur sa nuque. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant permettant à Draco de l'embrasser avec amusement. En voulant décidément plus, Harry se retourna attrapant les hanches du blond et se sera contre lui. Il sentit la grosseur de la partie basse du blond à travers la robe distinguée que Draco portait.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'un comme l'autre étaient complètement nus sur le velours vert impérial du couvre lit, le membre de l'autre en bouche.

La position ne facilitait pas les mouvements et il était dur de se concentrer sur les deux choses en même temps, mais ça n'en était pas moins plaisant et ils n'étaient pas pressés d'en finir de toute façon.

Après s'être suffisamment rendus fous par le mélange de plaisir et de frustration, Draco prit les devant et demanda à Harry de se mettre à quatre pattes. Voyant la terreur soudaine dans les yeux de son brun, Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui envoya par le lien toute la chaleur de son amour.

« Je ne suis pas eux, je ne ferais pas de mal, c'était juste pour de nouvelles sensations, changer d'angle, juste pour le plaisir. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance Draco, mais je ne peux pas, c'est…Je ne suis pas un animal, ils m'ont traité comme un animal, ils m'ont mis à quatre pattes, ils m'ont…

\- Chuut, souffla Draco, cette position ne fait pas de nous des animaux et si tu ne veux pas le faire, on peut inverser aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à…C'est dégradant…avilissant…c'est…

\- C'est une position de confiance et d'amour comme les autres, l'important est ce qu'on pense l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est avilissant pour moi que si tu penses à moi que comme un trou à remplir, un objet. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger Harry, on fera ce que tu désires et si tu ne veux pas le faire dans cette position cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Après un temps, alors que Draco allait juste proposer à ce qu'ils se contentent de rester sans rien faire, Harry se plaça à quatre pattes, la tête dans les bras.

Draco posa sa main sur une fesse présentée et perçut la gêne et la peur de son brun, mais aussi l'immense sentiment de confiance à son égard.

Alors le blond embrassa le creux des reins de son amant et lui chuchota un je t'aime sucré, tout en caressant le dos et les hanches offerts à son regard et à son touché. Il titilla la zone sensible et plissée un temps avant d'y enfoncer un doigt abondamment lubrifié.

Harry se crispa, mais Draco continua tout en caressant tendrement le dos du brun de son autre main. Ce n'était pas une question d'excitation, mais bien de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, que c'était bien lui, Draco, et non pas ces ordures. Il fallut du temps pour qu'Harry se détende et que Draco puisse entrer un second doigt, mais après un instant, Draco retira ses doigt pour s'enfoncer finalement en Harry.

Le brun était serré et l'angle de pénétration permettait de rentrer plus profondément qu'il n'en avait l'habitude ainsi Draco ne put-il retenir un gémissement une fois entouré par la chaleur de son amant.

Au premier mouvement se fut au tour d'Harry de gémir, l'angle ayant permis à Draco de toucher au premier essai la prostate du brun. La seconde suivante, tous deux haletaient et gémissaient en cœur, parfois même des sifflements de serpents leur échappaient et c'est dans un mélange d'anglais et de fourchelang que sortaient leur interjections.

Lorsque Nasty frappa à la porte, les deux garçons dormaient les membres entremêlés et le corps couvert de sueur. Le bruit réveilla malgré tout Harry en sursaut. Il fit un bon hors du lit en entendant l'elfe de maison et s'écrasa par terre dans sa précipitation.

Draco se réveilla pour découvrir un Harry nu comme un ver, les quatre fers en l'air au pied du lit. Il éclata de rire devant le tableau ridicule et Harry se mit à bouder.

Il s'enferma même dans la salle de bain, refusant de partager sa douche avec Draco. Le blond loin de s'avouer vaincu entra malgré tout d'un coup d _'alohomora_ et se glissa dans la douche derrière son brun.

Harry fut bien incapable de résister plus longtemps avec les mains savonneuses de son blond glissant sensuellement sur sa peau.

Ils arrivèrent au diner avec pas moins de trente minutes de retard.

Lady Malfoy ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue qu'ils étaient en retard, assise à l'extrémité d'une table absurdement grande. Elle se contenta de les saluer son verre de vin à la main. Harry ne remarqua pas le sourcil levé de désapprobation de l'aristocrate, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Draco qui s'empressa d'aller s'assoir.

Le repas fut silencieux. Cela ne dérangea pas tellement le brun, la cuisine était excellente et Harry, comme Draco, était plutôt somnolant.

Narcissa elle-même n'essaya pas de lancer une quelconque conversation et les garçons prirent congé une fois le repas fini.

De retour dans la chambre, malgré la fatigue Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était bien trop stressé. Ils avaient rendez-vous en début d'après-midi à Askaban. Ce n'était pas les détraqueurs qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, comme il l'avait dit à Dudley les créatures avaient été exilées. Mais il avait entendu tellement d'horreurs sur la prison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire, d'autant plus qu'il allait devoir demander la maon de Draco à nul autre que Lucius Malfoy, un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois et qui lui devait sa place à Askaban.

L'esprit tourmenté, Harry se tourna vers Draco, enfouissant son nez dans le dos du blond et enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par l'odeur de Draco et le son régulier des battements du cœur de son amant.

 **Commentaire de Gurisa :**

Draco se leva calmement, baguette en main, il se tint droit devant l'homme morse. ***Bah Amelink, il faut savoir ! C'est un pachyderme ou un morse ?*** __ _[haha Draco lui-même n'arrive pas à choisir]_

« Il n'y a pas d'encre, lâcha-t-elle. ***Ha Pétunia, brave petite Pétunia…***

Sans un mot, Vernon prit la plume et signa le parchemin. ***La stratégie est payante***

Même si Draco n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de transformer discrètement le papier peint à fleur de la cuisine en un imprimé mosaïque du blason de Poudlard. ***Haha Draco ce vicieux***

Le ministre Shacklebolt les avait alors invités à venir directement dans son bureau. ***Et oui, Harry aussi a des bons contacts***

l'elfe avait des caractéristiques semblables à celles qu'avaient Dobby, mais cela s'arrêtait là. ***Bref, c'est un elfe*** _ **[**_ _Harry s'est juste pris un coup de nostalgie et à cru voir une ressemblance avant de se ramener à la raison et de voir que la seule ressemblance réelle était leur espèce et leur maitre]_

L'ambiance en définitive était lourde et impersonnelle, avec son décor trop chargé et cette domination de vert qui donnait un peu la nausée. ***Trop de vert tue le vert*** _[tout à fait]_

Lady Malfoy ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue qu'ils étaient en retard, assise à l'extrémité d'une table absurdement grande ***la bienséance des Malfoys***

 _Suite 8 Avril 2018_


	39. D'homme à prisonnier

**Réponse aux review des non-co :**

 **Guest** (Mar 25) : Désolée d'avoir été un peu en retard, et merci bien sur )

 **Lilac** : Haha ravie que de lire ça, je dois t'avouer que j'ai répondu aux commentaires avec pas mal de retard en effet, mais n'hesite pas à retourner sur les précédents chapitres, j'y répond toujours au bout d'un moment ) Pour en revenir au chapitre je suis ravie que ce chapitre haut en couleurs t'ai plus. Je suis à Serdaigle et Gurisa à Poufsouffle. J'ai une grosse préférence pour Draco (qui est mon personnage préféré avec Luna) Il faudrait que je demande à Gurisa pour ce qui est de son point de vu. Je suis par contre désolée, mais je n'ai rien contre les Dramione XD surtout que j'ai lu de magnifiques Rogue !Guardian ! fic avec un Dramione et que quand c'est bien amené c'est très touchant, par contre je ne supporte pas les Harmione. En tout cas merci pour tes review.

 **Lils** : Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre ton « Narcissa est un peu habitant » XD je crois qu'il y a un correcteur automatique qui a fait des siennes,

 **Emmijyy :** hahaet pourtant ce n'est pas mon pire cliffhanger

 **Yeppa** : Il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review, mais je comprends tout à fait que vous n'en mettiez pas à chaque fois ou que vous ne lisiez pas mes chapitres directement à leur sortie. Je comprends tout a fait que tu trouves l'attitude des Dursley drôle et écœurante, j'utilise un ton humoristique, mais quand on connait comment Marge a pu agir avec Harry et comment elle est avec Draco…Draco a en effet un don pour se faire entendre XD. Narcissa a en effet joué son rôle de sang-pur, mais elle aime son fils au-delà de l'héritier. J'espère que la « réaction » de Lucius te plaira.

 **Lolitamaguis** : ça fait tellement du bien de ridiculiser les Dursley XD. Non Dudley n'est pas méchant, il est idiot et enfant trouvait « normal » de martyrisé Harry, mais il ne comprenait pas le mal qu'il faisait vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu de répercussion sur lui. On voit bien dans le 7 quand Harry quitte les Dursley que Dudley en vérité n'a rien contre Harry. Il n'est pas intelligent, mais pas foncièrement méchant non plus, peut lui importe qu'Harry soit avec un garçon, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour lui. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va ce passer avec Lucius )

* * *

 **Note :**

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans ma publication

-Merci encore et toujours à Gurisa pour sa correction

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : D'homme à prisonnier**

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Harry, déjà réveillé, enfila un bas de pantalon et ouvrit. Peppy se tenait devant la porte, un gigantesque plateau couvert de nourriture dans les mains. Le plateau semblait presque aussi large que l'elfe était grande et il était plein à craquer. Il y avait divers pains sucrés dans un petit panier en osier, une théière accompagnée de tasses, un pot à lait et un sucrier, plusieurs tranches de bacon et de toast encore fumant reposaient sur deux assiettes, il y avait pour les accompagner du beurre et divers petits pots de marmelade. Ajouté à cela, il y avait deux coquetiers où étaient déposés des œufs encore chauds et à côté un petit paner avec des mouillettes, il y avait même une coupe de fruits frais. Bref, un magnifique petit déjeuner servi au lit.

L'elfe sembla surprise qu'Harry soit levé et surtout qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

« Monsieur Potter n'avait pas à se lever, Peppy allait déposer le plateau sur le lit de maitre Draco et Monsieur Potter. D'habitude maitre Draco ne se lève pas, d'habitude Peppy entre quand maitre Draco lui dit d'entrer… »

Voyant que la situation affolait de façon démesurée l'elfe, Harry préféra la laisser entrer et retourner au lit.

Draco s'était entre temps réveillé et s'installa confortablement assis au fond de son lit, laissant l'elfe poser le plateau comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'être servi au lit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remercier l'elfe qui s'embla avoir un arrêt cardiaque en entendant ce simple mot.

Une fois l'elfe partie, Draco se mit à ricaner et finit par exploser de rire, son toast de marmelade à la main.

« Je crois que tu l'as traumatisée, ria Draco.

-La politesse ne fait de mal à personne, répliqua Harry en boudant.

-Mais elle ne sert à rien pour un elfe de maison, le reprit Draco, au fait je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mon pyjama… »

Harry regarda le pantalon qu'il portait. Il s'avérait qu'il avait pris celui de Draco et le sien.

« J'ai pris le premier qui venait, j'avais pas envie de réellement traumatiser tes elfes en me montrant nu comme un ver, ça aurait même pu être ta mère. » lâcha Harry en enlevant le vêtement pour se glisser sous les draps.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le repas prenne un aspect plus sexuel. Cela commença de façon assez innocente lorsqu'Harry piqua un raisin de la grappe que tenait Draco. Le blond par vengeance vint récupérer le grain de raisin directement dans la bouche du brun.

Ils finirent par ne manger que par la bouche ou la main de l'autre.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se prélasser entre deux jeux sexuels ou juste érotiques.

A l'heure du déjeuner ils rejoignirent la mère de Draco.

Le repas fut aussi silencieux que le diner de la veille, mais de toute manière Harry et Draco étaient trop nerveux pour engager la conversation, même si la nervosité du blond ne se voyait nullement sur son visage.

A l'heure du départ Harry et Draco prirent la poudre de cheminette dans la salle de transports du manoir Malfoy.

La salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était vide, y trônait un unique bureau en bois brut. Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre, le seul point de lumière était l'unique torche qui dessinait des ombres sur les murs en pierre noire.

Un homme à la forte carrure entra par l'unique porte. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire sur laquelle était jetée une cape du même noir passé, sa barbe mal taillée et sa peau cireuse rendaient difficile de lui donner un âge, mais il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

« -Mr Potter et Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'un voix rauque.

-Lord Potter et Lord Malfoy, corrigea Draco.

-Suivez-moi, » répliqua l'homme sans réagir aux mots de Draco.

Les deux garçons suivirent l'homme dans le dédale des couloirs étroits. Les pierres noires et les lourdes portes en bois placées à distance régulière n'arrangeaient en rien l'atmosphère pesante. Harry sentit une terreur sourde monter en lui. Il se tourna vers Draco, le visage lisse de toute émotion du blond cachait parfaitement sa peur. Harry lui prit discrètement la main. Lui aussi était loin d'être rassuré, mais il essaya d'insuffler tout son courage à Draco.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte comme toutes les autres. La seule chose qui se découpait dans le bois massif était le petit panneau qui s'ouvrait à auteur des yeux.

L'homme ouvrit la porte du coup de baguette. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et Harry et Draco entrèrent.

« Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini, » déclara-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il faisait si sombre qu'Harry et Draco parvenaient à peine à se voir.

Harry peinait à ne pas vomir, l'odeur qui régnait dans la cellule était innommable. C'était un mélange de pourriture, de moisissure, d'urine, de sueur et de sang. A cause de sa nature lupine en tant qu'animagus, Harry avait un odora plus développé que la norme et le remugle était insoutenable. Même Draco, avec son odorat standard, avait du mal à supporter la puanteur.

Outre les émanations nauséabondes, un unique trais de lumière provenait d'une meurtrière de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit.

D'une même voix ils lancèrent un _lumos_. Les deux lumières dessinèrent des ombres peu rassurantes sur les murs nus.

Il n'y avait rien dans la cellule, juste une assiette à même le sol avec un reste de repas, un sceau et un tas de vêtements dans un coin.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tas de vêtement, mais d'une personne lorsque les vêtements se mirent à bouger.

L'homme en chien de fusil sur une sorte de matelas de fortune n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été.

Les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius Malfoy étaient désormais si sales qu'ils étaient d'un gris et d'une apparence semblable à un ballet à franges. Il avait la peau laiteuse et recouverte d'une barbe aussi repoussante que ses cheveux. Mais le plus dérangeait était le regard vide qui les dévisageait sans les voir.

Lord Malfoy avait toujours gardé son regard hautain et même en disgrâce devant Voldemort, il n'avait jamais perdu son petit air supérieur, pourtant, l'homme en face d'eux ne ressemblait même plus à un homme. Il n'était qu'une loque qui rampait pour s'assoir.

« -Père… »lâcha Draco d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme ne répondit pas, le visage fatigué, il se contenta de regarder les deux jeunes hommes d'un regard vide. Harry se demandait même si Mr Malfoy se rendait compte de qui était devant lui. S'il était encore assez lucide pour voir que son fils se tenait là à quelque mettre de lui, le regard emplit de détresse. Harry reprit la main de son amant, serrant fort en signe de soutien.

« Monsieur Malfoy, commença Harry d'une voix hésitante, Draco et moi sommes venu vous demander quelque chose… »

La tête de l'homme bascula sur le côté, bien que les yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Draco restèrent fixé sur eux. On pouvait voir du sang séché sur son front, collant ses cheveux et les colorants d'une teinte brunâtre. Des bleus maculaient son visage émaciés, en vérité les garçons pouvaient voir qu'il était couvert de bleus et de griffures vu que ses bras décharnés et ses jambes grêles étaient laissés à découvert par le tissu miteux qu'il portait.

Draco resta figé, incapable de détourner le regard de ce qu'était devenu son père, incapable de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

Il avait passé moins d'un mois à Askaban, il avait enfoui les souvenirs qu'il en gardait au plus profond de lui, il avait fait semblant d'oublier. Mais ce qu'il avait subi était moindre comparé à la vision de son père vêtu de loques et n'étant plus que l'ombre d'un humain.

« Nous avons besoin que vous signiez ce contrat de mariage, Draco et moi sommes des âmes sœurs… »

Harry tendit le parchemin et la plume noire et étonnamment Lucius Malfoy la prit sans trembler. Il regarda un instant le parchemin et silence était épais et lourd. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le prisonnier resta la plume levée, comme attendant de signer autre chose. Si Harry et Draco avaient un instant cru que l'homme était conscient malgré l'état de son corps, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas et que Malfoy senior n'avait plus toute sa tête. Tout comme Lockhart avait repris gout à la signature d'autographe même après avoir entièrement perdu la mémoire, Lucius Malfoy continuait à signer les papiers officiels comme son statut de lord et de membre du conseil l'exigeait.

Avec délicatesse, Harry prit la plume et la rangea dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite le parchemin tiraillé entre l'envie de hurler pour faire sortir Lucius Malfoy de sa torpeur et celle de fuir et d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

« Merci Mr Malfoy, on va vous laisser maintenant…»

Tirant Draco vers la sortie, Harry fit un signe de tête au gardien. L'homme referma la porte puis les guida vers la salle d'où ils étaient arrivés.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la cheminé au 12 square Grimmaurd, ce fut pour vomir sur le planché. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la visite à Askaban se passerait ainsi.

Il détestait Lucius Malfoy et s'était satisfait de son emprisonnement, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Il était évident qu'à défaut de détraqueurs les gardiens avaient trouvé un autre moyen d'asservir les prisonniers.

Les conditions de détentions étaient inhumaines et voir une telle insalubrité était déjà répugnant, mais savoir que les gardiens prenaient les détenus pour des punchingballs, ce n'était clairement pas l'idée qu'Harry se faisait de la justice. Peu importe que ces hommes aient été des Mangemorts, ils ne méritaient pas d'être traités comme des sous-hommes, c'était agir comme ils l'avaient fait avec les nés-moldus et Harry s'y refusait, ce n'était pas ça la justice.

Harry était en colère et dégouté, il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir d'avoir la quatrième signature.

L'odeur de vomi n'aidait en rien sa nausée et il sentait sa magie pulser en lui. D'un _evanesco_ machinal il fit disparaitre le vomi et s'assit aux côtés de Draco.

Draco s'était assis dans un des vieux fauteuils en face de la cheminé, son teint était blafard et il n'avait pas dit un mot et Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Désolé ? Ça va ? Comment pouvait-il s'excuser alors que c'était sa faute si le père de son amant n'était plus qu'une loque ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander s'il allait bien, alors qu'il était évident que ça n'allait pas ?

Alors il prit la main de son blond et se contenta d'être là.

Il se sentait idiot de ne savoir quoi dire et de ne rien faire d'autre que de caresser de son puce le dos de la main de Draco.

Harry ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là quand un « crac » sonore les sortit de leur torpeur.

« Kreattur a fini de préparer le diner de maitre Harry et maitre Draco, déclara l'elfe.

\- Je ne suis pas ton maitre, répondit Draco d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Maitre Harry est le maitre de Kreattur, maitre Draco est marié à maitre Harry, alors maitre Draco est le maitre de Kreattur, » répliqua sèchement Kreattur.

Aux vues du papillonnement des yeux de Draco, le blond était surpris de se voir répondre sur ce ton.

Harry posa son regard sur le parchemin qu'il n'avait pas lâché, les signatures des Dursley tout comme celle de Narcissa Malfoy étaient légèrement brunies, tandis que celle de Lucius Malfoy luisait d'un rouge rubis. Oui, Draco et lui était mariés, mais rien de ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers jours ne semblait réel. Dormir avec Draco dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, diner avec Narcissa Malfoy et se retrouver face à face à ce qu'était devenu Lucius Malfoy…Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu…

Suivant machinalement Kreattur jusqu'à la cuisine, Draco sur ses pas, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de ragout. Il remercia l'elfe et s'assit.

« C'est les armoiries des Black, commenta Draco en regardant les couverts en argent.

\- Oui, Sirius Black était l'héritier des Black et m'a tout légué à sa mort, » répondit Harry.

Leur ton à tous les deux était vide de toute émotion. Le silence se fit, mais aucun des deux ne chercha à le briser.

Ils avaient tous deux besoin de calme et de solitude face à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. A l'heure de dormir ils se blottirent dans le grand lit double de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

« Mon père…commença Draco.

\- Ne méritait pas un tel traitement…personne ne mérite un tel traitement.

\- Il a tué des innocents…il…

\- Il est humain, il est ton père et même s'il a commis des actes atroces, il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi…

\- C'est trop tard de toute façon…

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'il soit transféré à Sainte Mangouste de même que tous les prisonniers dans le même état, et je demanderai à Kingsley de veiller à ce que les prisonniers soient traités humainement, répliqua Harry.

\- C'est pratique d'être ami avec le premier ministre, lâcha Draco d'une voix acerbe.

\- Je ne laisserai pas les choses continuer ainsi si je peux agir contre, répliqua Harry.

\- Le retour du syndrome du héros, » lâcha une nouvelle fois Draco.

Harry se rendit compte que le ton acerbe de Draco était principalement dû au choc d'avoir vu son père ainsi et à sa peur de ne pouvoir l'aider.

« Je le sortirai de là Draco, je te le promets. »

Tous deux s'endormirent sans quitter les bras de l'autre, sans prêter attention à Blanche qui tenait Sally dans ses bras sur l'omoplate droite d'Harry.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tôt, préférant laisser Draco dormir, il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et descendit dans la cuisine. Kreattur l'accueillit joyeusement et lui servit un thé accompagné de toasts et d'œufs brouillés.

« Dis-moi Kreattur, comment savais-tu que Draco et moi étions mariés ?

\- La magie, » répondit Kreattur comme si c'était évident.

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux pas chercher plus loin et retourna à son thé et à ses réflexions. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais il savait que ça n'enchanterait pas Draco, et lui-même ne savait pas s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Il était toujours au même niveau dans ses réflexions quand Draco descendit quelques temps plus tard. Finalement Harry se dit que la meilleure chose était de demander son avis à Draco :

« Je veux qu'on aille aussi voir les Weasley, » déclara finalement Harry.

* * *

 **Commentaire de Gurisa** :

Les deux lumières dessinèrent des ombres peu rassurantes sur les murs nus. ***toujours plus glauque…***

Mais le plus dérangeait était le regard vide qui les dévisageait sans les voir. ***Elle est loin la noblesse des Malfoy***

On pouvait voir du sang séché sur son front, collant ses cheveux et les colorants d'une teinte brunâtre. ***triste état le pauvre Lucius…***

Il regarda un instant le parchemin et signa. ***Un pantin…***

\- C'est pratique d'être ami avec le premier ministre, lâcha Draco d'une voix acerbe. ***Méchant ! C'est dans l'intérêt de ton papa, alors ta yeule et profite !***

\- Le retour du syndrome du héros, » lâcha une nouvelle fois Draco. ***Fait gaffe tu vas te faire plaquer ! *** _[Draco est choqué et dégouté, il n'a pas vraiment la force d'être aimable et Harry le comprend bien, ce n'est pas toujours facile de ne pas blesser les autres surtout dans ce genre de cas]_

 _Suite 22 Avril 2018_


	40. Visite à la famille, ça continu…

**Bêta :** Gurisa

* * *

 **Réponses au review :**

 **Lolitamaguis** : En effet peu importe les actes d'une personne, personne ne mérite d'être traité de façon inhumaine

 **Yeppa** : Tous pour le sauvetage de Lulu !

 **Lilac** : Haha t'inquiète moi aussi quand je sors le "je suis de retour" j'ai la suite qui viens XD. Comme je l'ai dis au chapitre précédent j'ai répondu aux commentaires avec pas mal de retard , mais n'hésite pas à retourner sur les précédents chapitres, j'y répond toujours au bout d'un moment ;) Mais je réponds une nouvelle fois à ta question : Je suis à Serdaigle et Gurisa à Poufsouffle. J'ai une grosse préférence pour Draco (qui est mon personnage préféré avec Luna) Il faudrait que je demande à Gurisa pour ce qui est de son point de vu. Je suis par contre désolée, mais je n'ai rien contre les Dramione XD surtout que j'ai lu de magnifiques Rogue !Guardian ! fic avec un Dramione et que quand c'est bien amené c'est très touchant, par contre je ne supporte pas les Harmione. En tout cas merci pour tes review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Visite à la famille, ça continue…**

 _« -Je veux qu'on aille aussi voir les Weasley, » sortit finalement Harry._

Draco qui venait de prendre une gorgée de thé d'Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

« Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il sèchement.

\- Parce qu'ils sont ma famille, bien plus que les Dursley.

\- Tu veux donc me jeter dans la fausse aux belettes…

\- S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils l'apprennent par les journaux. »

Draco se mit à grommeler de mécontentement, mais Harry prit ça pour un assentiment et se leva, l'embrassa chastement en lâchant un merci joyeux, il en profita pour récupérer sa tasse.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminé.

L'appel par poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas agréable, mais une fois sa tête stabilisée, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant la pièce à vivre du Terrier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler que quelqu'un passait devant l'âtre.

« Mais si ce n'est pas la tête de notre cher Harry ! s'exclama la voix de Charlie, Maman il y a la tête du seul brun de la famille dans la cheminée !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, grommela Mrs Weasley en arrivant. Harry ! Mon chéri, que nous vaut cette visite ?!

\- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, sourit Harry, j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais passer ce soir, je…j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Harry espérait que les flammes cachaient la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues.

Face à sa déclaration, Mrs Weasley avait affiché une expression à la fois ravie et déçue, enfin c'est ce qui ressemblait à de la déception, mais Mrs Weasley se reprit vite et afficha un sourire chaleureux.

« Mais bien sur mon chéri, tu es toujours le bienvenu, et puis tout le monde est à la maison en ce moment alors ce n'est pas une ou deux bouches à nourrir qui vont changer les choses.

\- Je veux pas vous déranger, on peut rentrer manger à Grimmaurd place.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, toi et ton amie _[oui amiE]_ êtes les bienvenus !

\- Merci Mrs Weasley à ce soir alors.

\- C'est un vrai plaisir, à ce soir mon chéri. »

Harry se releva, ses genoux lui faisaient mal et sentir sa tête tourbillonner indépendamment de son corps le rendait malade. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la cheminé, Draco était assis sur un des fauteuils en face de l'âtre, une tasse de thé dans chaque main.

« Rendez-vous ce soir pour diner au Terrier, » déclara Harry en récupérant sa tasse dans la main droite de Draco.

Draco fit la grimace, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons s'assirent dans le canapé et installèrent parchemins, plumes et encre sur la table basse. Si Draco se plongea dans son devoir d'Arithmancie, Harry sortit un parchemin vierge dans le but d'écrire à Kingsley et à Cerberus Langarm le directeur du Magenmagot.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry était toujours bloqué sur la lettre pour Langarm tandis que Draco était passé à la métamorphose.

« Le devoir pour McGonagall est à rendre mardi, déclara Draco.

\- Je sais, je voulais juste finir ma lettre avant, et puis j'ai encore le temps.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ta lettre.

\- Une pour Kings', là j'ai pas eu trop de problèmes, mais je voulais aussi en écrire une pour Cerberus Langarm, mais j'arrive pas, j'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque et d'avoir juste l'air d'un enfant capricieux qui se plaint.

\- Je regarderai ce que tu as écrit. »

Harry le remercia et ils mangèrent parlant de choses et d'autres.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur la lettre pour Cerberus Langarm, Draco trouvant la lettre trop peu sérieuse et Harry la trouvant trop impersonnelle.

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur ils n'auraient eu l'air que d'un couple se criant dessus l'un parce qu'il était trop familier et l'autre insensible, mais à travers le lien Harry n'avait de cesse de partager sa chaleur avec Draco. Le blond malgré le ton détaché de la lettre avait énormément de mal à parler des conditions d'emprisonnement de son père et sans le soutien d'Harry il se serait surement écroulé.

Harry proposa finalement de reporter le diner chez les Weasley, mais Draco répliqua que plus vite ils iraient plus vite il en serait débarrassé.

Si bien qu'à six heures du soir, les deux Crodragons transplanèrent pour le Terrier.

Harry sourit en voyant le jardin en friche et le bazar devant la porte. Mrs Weasley devait s'afférer à la cuisine vu que ce fut Ron qui les accueillit.

« Mec, il va falloir que tu prennes des gants, Maman a parlé toute la journée du fait que tu ramenais ta petite amie… »Déclara Ron en guise de bonjour.

Il était clair que Ron était partagé entre l'hilarité et la crainte. Visiblement que Draco soit pris pour une fille le faisait rire, mais il appréhendait la réaction de sa mère.

Le salon sembla plus grand que d'habitude à Harry, la table qui d'ordinaire pouvait accueillir six ou huit personnes semblait assez grande pour y manger à douze et pour faire place à cette table gigantesque le salon s'était tout simplement agrandit.

Bill et Fleur discutaient assis à la table ainsi que Ginny et Hermione. Si les deux filles adressèrent qu'une salutation brève avant de reprendre leur discutions Bill et Fleur restèrent muets face à l'arrivé d'Harry et Draco.

« Maman va être déçue de pas pouvoir espérer de petit enfant de toi, » ricana Bill.

Fleur détailla Draco de haut en bas. Ses chaussures cirées, sa robe de sorcier en velours noir sur laquelle était jetée une cape d'un vert sombre, ses cheveux gominés dont aucune mèche ne dépassait. Puis elle s'arrêta sur la broche en argent qui fermait la cape. Elle se leva et tendit la main. Draco l'attrapa sans ciller avant de se baisser pour lui faire un baisemain.

« Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée, un sourire aristocratique aux lèvres.

\- Fleur Weasley, » répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Inévitablement, Draco posa son regard sur la chevelure blonde, fronça les sourcils en relâchant galamment la main de la jeune mariée.

« Née Delacour, précisa Fleur un rire dans la voix.

\- Vous étiez la championne de Beauxbâtons il me semble.

\- C'est exact. »

N'ayant visiblement pas d'autre sujet à aborder, Fleur retourna vers Bill. Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, mais il trouvait tant de maniérisme absolument ridicule.

Lorsque Charlie apparut il salua chaleureusement Harry avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Charlie Weasley, salua-t-il.

\- Draco Malfoy, répondit froidement Draco en prenant la main tendue.

\- Malfoy ? Et bien je crois qu'il n'y a pas que maman qui va avoir un choc…Je crois que je vais me garder de faire mon comming out auprès des parents ce soir, ou peut-être qu'au contraire je devrais sauter sur l'occasion, plaisante Charlie.

\- Vaut mieux pas Charlie, parce que je crois que papa et maman vont avoir du mal à digérer que la petite amie de notre cher Harry est l'héritier Malfoy, reprit Bill en riant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu héritier Malfoy? » S'exclama George qui descendait à la suite de Charlie.

Il salua Harry chaleureusement avant de dévisager Draco. Le dos droit et le visage fermé Draco ne dit pas un mot, George tendit la main et Draco amorça un mouvement pour la prendre.

« A ta place je ne ferai pas ça, coupa la voix de Percy qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée.

\- T'es pas drôle Perce, » bougonna George.

Il enleva une sorte de boule orange qu'il tenait auparavant cachée au creux de sa main tendue.

« Bouton cheveux anti-gravité, expliqua-t-il a Harry, la personne qui y touche voit ses cheveux se dresser au-dessus de sa tête. »

Percy sembla finalement se rendre compte de qui était dans son salon.

« Je croyais que tu venais accompagner de ta petite amie Harry, commenta-t-il, visiblement notre père m'a mal informé… »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit justement Mr Weasley pour rentrer et Mrs Weasley pour enfin sortir de sa cuisine.

Dans un réflexe bienheureux Charlie se posta au côté de sa mère, prêt à récupérer la soupière qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Il fait un temps glacial dehors, commenta Mr Weasley sans se rendre compte du silence soudain.

\- Vous…tu es… Commença Mrs Weasley en fixant Draco.

\- Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, asseyez-vous, les explications risquent d'être assez longues, » dit doucement Harry.

Une fois les douze convives attablés Harry commença à parler.

« Je, enfin Draco et moi on est…

\- …en couple, conclut George en souriant.

\- Et bien…oui…mais pas seulement…on est…enfin…reprit Harry.

\- On va encore y être demain, coupa Draco. Harry et moi sommes des âmes sœurs harmoniques et depuis hier nous sommes également officiellement mariés, il voulait venir parce que pour lui vous êtes sa famille. »

Harry dévisagea Draco avec stupeur, lui qui était plutôt du genre subtile, le blond avait eu pour une fois l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Un silence de mort répondit à la déclaration de Draco.

«Mariés…lâcha Mrs Weasley.

\- Ames sœurs…commença George.

\- …harmoniques…continua Percy.

\- Mariés… » répéta Mrs Weasley.

En dehors de Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui étaient déjà au courant, Bill fut le premier à se remettre et demanda plus d'explication à Harry. Mal à l'aise, Harry commença à expliquer, aidé d'Hermione qui ponctuaient le récit d'explications plus techniques.

A la fin, Mrs Weasley se leva prenant Harry et Draco dans une seule étreinte.

« Félicitations, ooh je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, vous méritez tellement ça !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Molly, reprit Mr Weasley une fois que les garçons avaient pu à nouveau respirer, et je vous adresse mes félicitations pour votre mariage. »

S'en suivit étreinte amicale et félicitations qui mirent Draco hautement mal à l'aise, mais bien sur il n'en laissa rien voir.

« Par contre il est hors de question qu'on ne célèbre pas votre mariage dignement, vous êtes peut-être déjà mariés, mais il n'y a pas de mariage sans cérémonie ! J'aurais bien proposé qu'on le fasse au Terrier comme pour Bill et Fleur mais vu que ta mère n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez elle, il faut mieux le faire à votre manoir, je contacterai ta mère pour voir… S'emballa Mrs Weasley.

\- Je peux voir votre contrat ? demanda Bill, enfin si vous ne l'avez pas encore envoyé au ministère. »

D'un geste de baguette Draco fit apparaitre le parchemin et le tendit sans un mot à Bill, qui le remercia avec un sourire.

Si au début Mr Weasley gardait un œil assez sévère sur Draco, comme s'il craignait que le blond ne fasse ou dise quelque chose de répréhensible, finalement il avait fini par lui sourire comme il le faisait à Hermione, Fleur ou Harry, de façon amicale avec une touche de protection paternelle.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas encore déclarés devant la magie, s'exclama Bill, votre contrat n'est pas conclu entièrement !

\- Hein ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bill, ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent non ? reprit Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est très simple, il faut juste que vous échangiez vos vœux à haute voix devant au moins un témoin magique, expliqua Fleur, c'est commun à tous les mariages magiques.

\- Vous avez de la chance vous en avez 10 de dispo, commenta Charlie.

\- Dites-nous ce qu'on doit faire, qu'on en finisse, répliqua froidement Draco.

\- Venez par-là. »

Bill les fit se lever et leur demanda de se prendre les mains.

« Chacun votre tour vous devrez répéter après moi, commença-t-il.

\- Dire que je vais conclure mon mariage devant l'intégralité de la famille de belette, marmonna Draco à lui-même.

\- Moi Harry James Potter jure souhaiter me lier à jamais à Draco… »

Bill fit une pause, ignorant le deuxième nom du blond. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il l'ignorait aussi.

« Angélus, sortit Draco.

\- Angélus ?! répéta Harry décontenancé, mais tu…je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon cœur, il n'y a pas que toi qui trouve que j'ai la beauté d'un ange, et je l'étais dès la naissance », ricana Draco d'une voix suave.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'allusion à peine voilé. Oui, bon, il avait dit que Draco lui faisait penser à un ange, mais ce n'était pas une raison, et puis visiblement il avait raison, vu que, enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Donc je disais, moi, Harry James Potter jure souhaiter me lier à jamais à Draco Angélus Malfoy…

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr que cela marche sans les titres, coupa Mr Weasley, Harry comme Draco sont lords par le sang et la magie.

\- Mince je n'y pensais plus, désolé, donc, moi Lord Harry James Potter et héritier de la famille Black jure souhaiter me lier à jamais à Lord Draco Angélus Malfoy par la magie, l'âme et le corps.

\- Euuh, commença Harry, moi…Lord Harry James Potter…et héritier de la famille Black…jure souhaiter me lier…à jamais...à Lord Draco Angélus Malfoy…par la magie,…l'âme…et le corps…balbutia Harry.

\- Moi Lord Draco Angélus Malfoy jure souhaiter me lier à jamais à Lord Harry James Potter et héritier de la famille Black par la magie, l'âme et le corps, reprit Draco sans ciller.

\- Que notre lien dure même après la mort, » continua Bill.

Les deux garçons répétèrent en cœur et soudain une lueur verte émeraude les entoura. Harry et Draco sentirent l'annulaire de leur main droite chauffer et bientôt apparut une bague en or blanc sertie de petites émeraudes. Harry resta un instant à fixer l'anneau à son doigt avec l'impression étrange que cette bague avait toujours été à son doigt. L'or blanc et les petites pierres émeraudes brillaient légèrement sans pour autant que ça soit dû à la lumière, la bague semblait vivante. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était apaisante et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant, oui cette bague était à sa place. Il détourna le regard pour le fixer à Draco dont les yeux brillaient de ce même contentement, cette impression d'être enfin complet, que tout allait bien. Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, mais le moment fut brisé quand la voix de Bill résonna.

« Vous voilà maintenant mariés, officiellement par le sang, la magie et l'âme, » conclut l'ainé des Weasley en souriant.

Tous applaudirent, même Ginny qui semblait s'être fait une raison.

Mrs Weasley leur sauta une nouvelle fois dessus et chacun demanda à voir les bagues, Percy resta plus de dix minutes à tenir la main d'Harry en discourant sur combien la magie de ces bagues était fascinante.

A la demande d'Harry, Mr et Mrs Weasley firent promettre à leurs enfants et à Fleur de ne rien dire du nouveau statut des deux jeunes mariés.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Draco en se jetant sur le canapé. Kreattur apporte moi un whisky pur-feu, j'en ai bien besoin après une soirée pareille. »

Harry et lui était retournés au Square Grimmaurd à une heure tardive après avoir mangé un repas gargantuesque avec toute la famille agrandie. Harry devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était pas mécontent lui non plus de retrouver le calme du square.

« Ne m'oblige plus jamais à aller dans leur parodie de maison, grogna Draco.

\- Draco, gronda Harry.

\- Oui, oui je sais, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens d'avoir un manoir, mais rien ne m'oblige à aimer les Weasley et leur…maison…

\- Ils sont ma famille, répliqua Harry.

\- Tout comme les Dursley il me semble…

\- C'est différent.

\- Je peux tolérer Granger et à la limite ton Weasley à Poudlard, mais excuse-moi de ne pas supporter les autres, j'ai cru que la mère allait me tuer à force de ses embrassades forcées, et cet amoureux des moldus a essayé de me montrer sa collection de prises électriques, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais au regard de Granger il est clair qu'il est timbré…Le seul qui a l'air sensé c'est le premier né. Peut-être aussi le jumeau restant qui a l'air bien plus réfléchi qu'avant, mais c'est mon maximum. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma en entendant parler de George. Oui, le farceur avait bien changé depuis la mort de Fred.

« -Je veux continuer à faire rire les gens, avait-il déclaré un jour. Ca a toujours été notre but et c'est devenu notre rêve, alors même si je n'arrive plus à rire, je veux continuer à faire rire les gens… »*

Harry vint s'assoir à ôté de Draco qui sirotait tranquillement son whisky pur-feu.

« Je ne t'oblige pas à les aimer, mais ne les insulte pas, finit par dire Harry, la voix lasse.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle veut organiser une cérémonie de mariage…

\- En soit je m'y attendais un peu…je lui demanderai de faire ça dans la plus stricte intimité.

\- Désolé de briser tes rêves Harry, mais nous sommes tous les deux les héritiers de grandes familles sang-pur, notre mariage va être loin d'intime, ricana Draco.

\- Je veux pas d'un grand mariage !

\- Tu vas devoir pourtant, c'est à ça que servent les cérémonies de mariage, à montrer nos alliances et à forger un réseau.

\- C'est n'importe quoi …souffla Harry las.

\- Par contre, je trouverais hautement amusant de mêler quelques moldus à tout cela… reprit Draco d'un ton conspirateur.

\- Des moldus ?

\- Tes moldus…ta tante, ton oncle, et pourquoi pas cette Marge…

\- Tante Marge n'est pas au courant que la magie existe, ça serait briser le secret magique de l'inviter.

\- Oh je ne compte pas l'inviter réellement, juste lui envoyer un petit faire-part…

\- Elle va avoir une attaque en voyant que le « si séduisant jeune homme » que tu es est marié à moi, s'amusa Harry.

\- Tout à fait…

\- Mais je ne veux quand même pas d'un mariage politique ! Je veux juste un mariage avec nos amis…nos familles et c'est tout, reprit fermement Harry.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, répliqua Draco.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'on soit lord ou héritier, je suis Harry, juste Harry et je n'ai aucune envie de parader stupidement devant des gens que je ne connais pas, de toute façon on est déjà mariés on a pas besoin de cérémonie !

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée, tu es lord Potter héritier Black et je suis lord Malfoy, notre mariage sera l'événement mondain de l'année, répliqua sèchement Draco.

\- Hors de question !

\- Fais-toi à l'idée !

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry.

\- On a toujours le choix, grogna Harry, et on en reparlera, moi je vais me coucher. »

Sur ces mots Harry partit en claquant la porte. Lorsque Draco vint le rejoindre au lit, Harry se tourna dos au blond, visiblement peu enclin à la discussion.

Draco se mit dans la même position, mais cola ses pieds froids aux mollets d'Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner, ce qui fit ricaner Draco. Harry finit par abdiquer et se retourna et laissa Draco se blottir dans ses bras.

« T'es glacé, marmonna Harry.

\- Et toi tout chaud, ronronna Draco.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier entouré de gens que je ne connais pas…

\- Dors, » souffla Draco.

* * *

*Le nouveau caractère de George : la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait de George une personne bien plus calme, est double, premièrement je ne vois pas George continuer à agir comme ils agissaient maintenant qu'il est seul, il n'a plus personne pour finir ses phrases plus personne avec qui rire, la seconde raison est que je suis incapable de mettre en scène des personnages farceurs.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _Pas pour ce chapitre_

* * *

 _Si quand vous lisez il n'y a pas encore les réponses aux review et les commentaires de Gurisa, n'hésitez pas à retourner voir le chapitre plus tard, je réponds toujours aux review et Gurisa laisse toujours des commentaires à un moment ou un autre, mais pour pouvoir maintenir la régularité de la publication je publie souvent à la dernière minutes sans avoir le temps d'autre chose. Merci de votre compréhension ;)_


	41. Voyage en train plaisant, lettres déplai

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Réponses aux review** :

 **gigi** : Je comprends ton souhait d'avoir la déclaration devant la magie inclut directement dans la cérémonie de mariage, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison à mon choix, juste que ça m'amusais XD

 **Lolitamaguis** : Ravie d'avoir réussis à t'émouvoir, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre plus doux et chaleureux à l'image de la famille Weasley

 **Stridou** : Je comprends, la mort de Fred a été un coup au coeur pour beaucoup de personne. ça m'éclate l'idée d'humilier Marge XD

 **Lilac** : Haha ravie d'avoir eu cet effet. Je voulais apporter cette sérénité alors je suis contente que tu l'ai ressenti. Je suis contente que ma façon de présenter Georges t'ai plut :D Je comprends ton impatience, surtout que je suis de moins en moins régulière sur la réponse au review, désolée.

 **Yeppa** : Haha t'inquiète on va le sauver notre cher Lucius :D Un couple HarryxDraco ne peut pas se faire sans dispute XD

 **Bleue** : Je ne suis pas fan de Wattpad et je me suis habitué à fanfiction. net, l'application est bien aussi ;) Mais je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise

* * *

 **Notes :**

-Bonjour, bonjour, désolée encore une fois pour mon retard, mais vous savez quoi, pour me faire pardonner voici DEUX CHAPITRES cette semaine ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, je dois dire que je me suis fait plaisir avec le chapitre 42 car j'ai abordé un sujet qui peut faire polémique, mais qui me tient à cœur, voilà à dans deux semaines et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Voyage en train plaisant, lettres déplaisantes**

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse folle. Harry rendit visite une seconde fois aux Weasley, seul cette fois. Bill et Fleur étaient retournés chez eux, de même que Charlie était retourné en Roumanie, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le courage de faire son coming out, alors qu'apparemment c'était une des principales raisons pour laquelle il était rentré au Terrier pour les vacances. Harry se sentit un peu coupable, mais George avait affirmé que ce n'était pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière, avant de lui-même retourner à son appartement.

En dehors de cette visite qui fit bouder Draco une bonne partie de la soirée, les deux garçons restèrent à Square Grimmaurd, passant leur temps soit à faire leurs devoirs de vacances qui, avouons-le, étaient bien trop imposants pour oser imaginer les faire le dernier jour, soit à renforcer leur lien dans des siestes crapuleuses particulièrement plaisantes.

Le 4 mars, ils transplanèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ où étaient déjà Ginny, Ron et Hermione. La benjamine des Weasley les quitta une fois dans le train, mais ils furent rapidement rejoints par Neville, Luna et Blaise.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent en face de Draco et Harry, Neville et Blaise s'assirent à leurs côté tandis que Luna s'asseyait en face à côté de Draco.

Alors que Harry croquait dans une chocogrenouille, le regard de ces trois derniers se tournèrent sur la bague qui brillait d'un émeraude mystique.

« Très jolie magie, commenta Luna.

\- C'est une bague de mariage, » affirma plus que ne demanda Blaise.

Il y eut un silence soudain dans le compartiment.

« Si vous voulez maintenir secret que vous êtes mariés, ça serait peut être une bonne idée de les enlever non ? » finit par dire Neville.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard où se reflétait la même résistance. Harry n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer un seul instant enlever sa bague, elle était une partie de lui, elle était la représentation de son lien avec Draco, l'enlever aurait été comme renier ce lien.

« Pas besoin de les enlever, il suffit de les cacher non ? lâcha Luna avec un doux sourire.

\- Cacher tout le temps vos mains serait tout aussi suspect, réplica Hermione le front plissé par la réflexion. Il faudrait rendre vos bagues invisibles, peut-être avec une forme de désillusion ciblée, mais la forme classique est déjà compliquée à effectuer en temps normal, et il faudrait la maintenir dans le temps en plus… »

Draco regarda sa bague avec le sentiment qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mal, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que la pensée d'enlever l'anneau, mais ne plus pouvoir voir son alliance était difficile. D'un geste de main il fit disparaitre le bijou. Le sort avait le même effet qu'un sort de désillusion classique, l'objet n'était pas vraiment invisible, il prenait plutôt la couleur de sur quoi il était posé tel un caméléon, en regardant bien on pouvait voir une légère distorsion qui trahissait la présence de l'objet.

Harry fit de même. Désormais seule une personne sachant ce qu'elle cherchait pourrait possiblement voir la bague, et encore.

Lorsqu'Harry vit la bouche ouverte d'Hermione il se rendit compte que ses amis n'avaient pas encore pris connaissance de l'évolution de ses capacités magiques.

« Notre magie a pas mal évolué depuis que nous sommes liés et encore plus depuis que nous sommes mariés…commença Harry.

\- Vous venez tous les deux de lancer un sortilège de très haut niveau en informulé et sans baguette comme si vous lanciez un simple lumos à voix haute et avec votre baguette ! s'exclama Hermione. Il va falloir faire des tests, pour voir à quel point vos pouvoirs ont évolué, voir la différence entre vos sorts avec et sans baguette ! En attendant, il ne faudra pas le montrer, si les gens voient combien vous pouvez être puissants, vous allez être vus comme un danger potentiel…

\- Ils sont déjà un danger de par leur statut de lord Potter héritier Black et lord Malfoy, ils sont les héritiers de trois des familles les plus riches et influentes du pays voire d'Europe, commenta Blaise.

\- Sans compter le statut de sauveur de Harry, renchérit Ron.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne vaut mieux pas que cela se sache…Vous maitrisez bien ces nouvelles capacités ? Parce que sinon il va falloir rapidement vous entrainer… »

Harry lança un sourire entendu à Draco avant d'attirer une chocogrenouille à lui d'un simple Accio informulé. Il remplit ensuite la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide d'Hermione et fit sortir Trevor de sa cachette sous la banquette pour le déposer dans les mains de Neville à l'autre bout du compartiment.

Draco prit la suite en faisant un geste de main vers Hermione, les cheveux désordonnés de l'ex-Gryffondor devinrent de jolies boucles brillantes. Draco n'en resta pas là, il allongea le pantalon trop court de Ron avant d'aligner les dents de Neville, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Luna celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et dit :

« Je me trouve très bien ainsi, mais merci. »

Profitant que Draco était tourné vers Luna, Harry lança un sort en direction de Draco dont les cheveux soyeux retombèrent sur ses yeux dans un coiffé-décoiffé qu'Harry trouva très sexy.

Le blond se retourna vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux les plaquant contre son crâne. Les cheveux blonds, une fois la main enlevée restèrent plaqués par le gel réapparu.

Harry fit une mine déçue avant de prendre trois emballages de bonbon vide et d'un geste il les transforma en papillons qui s'envolèrent jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaitre.

Draco prit à son tour deux emballages et les transforma en deux petits bouquets de pervenches bleues avant de les offrir à Hermione et Luna. La blonde sembla ravie et passa une des fleurs dans ses cheveux.

« C'est…impressionnant, finit par lâcher Hermione sans défaire son regard de la fleur. Je me demande ce que vous pourriez faire avec des sorts plus avancés… »

Harry n'attendit pas avant de lancer son Patronus de concert avec Draco, le tout toujours sans baguette et sans un mot.

Le fennec et le loup qui apparurent étaient si brillants qu'il était difficile de les regarder sans plisser les yeux.

« C'était pas un cerf ton patronus ? s'étonna Neville.

\- Si, disons qu'il a changé…

\- Les patronus sont liés à la pensée que l'on a lorsqu'on les invoque, commença Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Harry a pensé à Draco et Draco à Harry et leurs Patronus ont compris la forme qu'ils devaient prendre pour protéger au mieux leur propriétaire.

\- Ca c'est Draco, s'étouffa Blaise avant d'éclater de rire, c'est…trop…mignon ! » Lâcha-t-il entre deux rires.

Draco lui lança un _silencio_ , mais Blaise continua à se gondoler en silence.

Les deux liés firent disparaitre leurs patronus bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils auraient pu les maintenir indéfiniment.

« C'est stupéfiant, lâcha Hermione, vous semblez avoir un contrôle total de votre magie et une maitrise parfaite de vos pouvoirs alors que votre puissance a augmenté de façon exponentielle. C'est fabuleux, aucun livre que j'ai pu lire sur les âmes-sœurs harmoniques n'en parle ! »

Pendant que Ron demandait à Neville la différence entre la magie, le pouvoir et la puissance et que ce dernier haussait les épaules en signe d'ignorance, Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Hermione sa fascination devant une telle découverte et sa déception devant le manque d'information dans ses chers livres. Lorsqu'il attira une nouvelle chocogrenouille à lui, Harry put aussi lire la jalousie qui rongeait Ron, mais le rouquin lui sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Oui il était jaloux, mais jamais plus il ne reprocherait à Harry ce que ce dernier n'avait lui-même pas choisi.

La jalousie et l'envie faisaient partie de Ron et n'avait rien d'aberrant pour quelqu'un vivant dans l'ombre de cinq frères et de celui qu'on a surnommé l'élu, mais Ron ne comptait plus se laisser dévorer par cela, il avait fait l'erreur deux fois et à chaque fois Harry lui avait pardonné, mais il était adulte maintenant et devrait passer outre son complexe d'infériorité.

Finalement le train entra en gare de Près-au-lard, ils montèrent tous dans une calèche sauf Blaise qui était tombé sur la fille qu'il courtisait ces derniers temps et qui laissa donc le groupe en faveur de la jolie brune de Poufsouffle. Harry fit une caresse au sombral qui tirait le carrosse avant d'y monter à son tour.

Les cours commencèrent, Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de quitter Poudlard pendant les vacances eut l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été en cours et finalement c'est avec plaisir qu'il se rendit en potion le premier Lundi.

La plupart des cours commençaient de la même manière, les élèves rendaient leurs devoirs de vacances et les professeurs commentaient rapidement leur contenu avant de faire un cours dessus. Lorsque vint le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur.

« Mr Malfoy, j'aimerai que la prochaine fois vous vous absteniez de copier sur Mr Potter pour faire votre devoir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il a pas copié, s'exclama Harry, on a fait le devoir ensemble ! On a chacun aidé l'autre, mais aucun de nous n'a copié sur l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble que vous n'avez pas besoin de votre…ami, pour avoir un O Mr Potter et il me semble difficile de croire que la comparaison des inferis avec les zombies moldus dans le devoir de Mr Malfoy soit de son fait.

\- A la base j'avais juste mis une phrase comme quoi les deux se ressemblaient, c'est Draco qui m'a demandé ce que c'était et on a analysé ensemble les différences, Draco connaissait bien mieux les caractéristiques des inferis et moi celle des zombies, alors on a comparé l'un à l'autre et on l'a mis dans nos devoirs, mais on l'a fait ensemble et chacun de nous a rédigé de son côté ensuite.

\- Vous connaissiez moins sur les inferis ? Pourtant votre description de leur apparence et de leur façon de bouger me semble très détaillée et parfaitement juste.

\- Forcément, quand on a failli se faire noyer par une centaine d'entre eux…Mais c'est pas la question, Draco…

\- Vous faire noyer par une centaine d'entre eux ? s'étonna Dopey. Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes déjà fait attaqué par des inferi ! »

Harry se tut.

« -Racontez-nous donc cette aventure ! Bien sûr, il se pourrait que je vous offre une vingtaine de points pour Crodragon si elle s'avère pédagogiquement intéressante. »

Aux vues des regards pesant que tous les élèves lui lancèrent, Harry n'avait plus d'autre choix que de raconter son aventure dans la grotte, évitant bien sûr de parler de la raison réelle de sa venue dans un lieu aussi sordide. A l'entendre Dumbledore et lui se baladaient juste sur la plage et avaient découvert par hasard la grotte. Il omit aussi l'histoire de la potion protégeant l'Horcruxe et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Dumbledore à la fin. Il raconta par contre en détail l'apparence cadavérique des inferis et la sensation de leurs mains sur sa peau, ainsi que l'effet qu'avaient eu les flammes sur eux. A la fin du récit, Dopey lui donna non pas vingt, mais cinquante points. Certains des élèves avaient blêmi, sans doute un peu trop pris dans le récit.

Grâce à cet apport conséquent de points, l'ambiance dans la salle commune était au beau fixe, il y régnait une douce joie et à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près d'Harry il le félicitait ou lui faisait une bourrade amicale.

Chose qui finit par agacer Draco qui s'enfuit dans le dortoir rapidement suivit par Hermione qui partit pour la bibliothèque déclamant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer dans une telle ambiance.

Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre son dortoir, Draco se fit arrêter par Daphné Greengrass.

« Je vais être directe : Tu es avec Potter n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navrée des actions de ma sœur et de sa bande et ne le cautionne pas. En attendant si tu as besoin d'une femme pour te faire un héritier je suis disponible, je m'en fiche d'avoir ton cœur et j'espère que tu seras heureux avec Potter. »

Et elle partit sur ces mots, sans laisser le temps à Draco de réagir.

Draco savait que pour le bien de sa famille, il aurait dû réagir de façon pragmatique et accepter l'offre de Greengrass, mais même s'il n'avait pas été marié à Harry, il savait que jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à Harry, il n'était pas un foutu Poufsouffle sentimentaliste, mais son amour pour lui était bien trop important pour qu'il puisse songer à faire ne serait-ce que semblant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Son regard se posa sur sa main, même si son alliance était invisible, il la sentait autour de son doigt et bien malgré lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, Draco jeta à peine un regard à Londubat qui lisait sur son lit. L'ex-Gryffondor était d'ailleurs celui que Draco supportait le plus d'ailleurs, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre aux vues de leur passif. En effet, Londubat avait beau toujours être long à la détente, il avait pris en confiance et ne s'écrasait plus devant les autres. De plus, il était le plus calme de sa maison, il n'était pas du genre à chahuter comme Finnigan, Thomas et Weasley, et quand il lisait il n'était pas du genre à raconter l'intégralité de ce qu'il venait de lire contrairement à Granger. Au final, tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas de botanique ou de Lovegood, il était plus du genre à écouter qu'à parler, ce qui était particulièrement reposant.

Draco profita donc du calme pour lire le chapitre sur la potion tue-loup, sa fabrication et ses effets.

Le lendemain Harry vit arriver un hibou avec une lettre portant le cachet du ministre de la magie. Harry l'ouvrit discrètement.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Ce dont tu m'as fait part dans ta lettre m'a hautement surpris et, je l'avoue, m'a choqué. Je suis triste de voir que malgré mon statut actuel, je n'ai pas pu remarquer de tels actes. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il soit difficile de convaincre le Magenmagot de changer les choses. Lucius Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts ont commis de tels atrocités que ne pas les punir pour leurs crimes est inconcevable. Comme tu le sais, depuis que je suis devenu ministre de la magie, j'ai fait en sorte de déléguer beaucoup de pouvoirs du poste de Ministre de la Magie au profit du Magenmagot. Je ne peux donc pas faire grand-chose de plus. Je discuterai malgré tout avec Cerberus pour essayer de mettre en place une réunion à ce sujet._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie_

 _PS : La copie du contrat est bien arrivée au ministère, elle restera sous scellé jusqu'à ce que vous en décidiez autrement._

A peine Harry avait-il fini de lire qu'une autre lettre arriva et c'est la mine sombre qu'il brisa le sceau du président du Magenmagot.

 _Cher lord Potter,_

 _J'ai bien pris connaissance de votre requête. Je peux vous affirmer que les détenus sont traités en rapport avec leurs actes et qu'il n'y a aucun débordement. Vous n'avez donc aucun soucis à vous faire à ce sujet._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Cerberus Langarm, président du Magenmagot_

Harry, dans un éclat de colère, fit bruler la lettre d'un geste de main.

Draco dans le même état lança un regard noir à Hermione qui réprimandait Harry pour son manque de discrétion.

Le couple finit par sortir sans avoir touché leur assiette.

Préférant sortir pour éviter de détruire le mobilier du château, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le garde-chasse les salua de loin avant de retourner à ses occupations. Visiblement Hagrid préparait un cours aux vues de l'étrange animal à qui il donnait à manger. On aurait dit un croisement entre un vieux sage, un singe et un paresseux.

Soudain, l'animal disparu, pourtant le fruit que lui avait donné Hagrid flottait toujours dans les airs.

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry se dirigea vers Hagrid et le mystérieux animal, Draco quant à lui resta en retrait.

« Bonjour Hagrid, lança Harry.

\- Harry! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et vous ? Dites-moi, c'est quoi cet animal ?

\- Un demiguise, ils sont tout à fait inoffensifs, juste un peu farceurs. Ils ont la capacité de se fondre dans leur environnement lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger. Celui-ci est un peu malade et il n'arrive pas à contrôler sa capacité, mais tu peux venir lui dire bonjour. »

Pour ne pas blesser Hagrid, Harry s'exécuta, mais il était quelque peu compliqué de dire bonjour à quelque chose d'invisible, d'autant plus que l'animal avait fini son fruit et qu'Harry n'avait donc aucune idée de où pouvait être l'animal.

Malgré tout le petit interlude en compagnie d'Hagrid avait calmé Harry.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

« Pas besoin de les enlever, il suffit de les cacher non ? lâcha Luna avec un doux sourire. ***Merci pour ta présence d'esprit !***

Draco prit à son tour deux emballages et les transforma en deux petits bouquets de pervenches bleues ***Les pervenches c'est pas toujours bleu ?*** avant de les offrir à Hermione et Luna. _[et non la pervenche peut aussi ^^être rose ou blanche c'est juste que la couleur pervenche est associé à un bleu-violet et si dans le langage des fleurs la pervenche blanche est attribué aux doux souvenirs, la pervenche bleu signifie l'amitié naissante, ainsi par se geste Draco fait une déclaration d'amitié détournée aux deux filles, mais bien sur si tu lui fais la remarque ça il le niera XD ]_

Draco lui lança un _silencio_ , mais Blaise continua à se gondoler en silence. ***J'imagine trop la scène… :')***

Soudain, l'animal disparu, pourtant le fruit que lui avait donné Hagrid flottait toujours dans les airs. ***Quelqu'un a regardé les animaux fantastiques ! haha On aime les demiguises !***

 ***J'étais trop fière de moi quand j'ai capté à la fin que l'animal avec lequel était Hagrid était un demiguise xD*** _[Haha ravie que tu aies deviné, je dois dire que je voulais juste que ça soit un animal que Harry ne connait pas, et plutôt que d'aller dans le compliqué et inventer une créature, j'en ai pêché une dans Fantastic Beast ]]_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre…tout de suite !_


	42. Le Procès des 13

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Et voilà le chapitre 42 tout de suite, il n'est pas très long (à peine 2500 mots) mais je sais qu'il est attendu depuis un moment, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Le** **Procès des 13**

Le matin du 10 mars, Harry était dans un état de nervosité sans nom. Grâce à l'aide d'Hermione et Draco, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait devoir dire et faire pendant le procès, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser encore plus qu'avant un match de Quidditch. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était que cette fois, il ne serait pas seul.

En effet, le lundi précédent il avait reçu une lettre de Cerberus Langarm lui expliquant qu'il pouvait amener des témoins de l'affaire pour étayer son accusation. Il avait donc demandé à Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Ginny, Luna et Amaryllis, mais aussi au professeur McGonagall et à Madame Pomfresh de venir avec lui. Si la directrice et l'infirmière avaient été peu ravies de quitter leur poste respectif, aucune d'elles n'avait ne serait-ce qu'évoqué le fait de ne pas venir.

Les murs de la salle numéro 10 étaient toujours aussi sombres et les torches qui y étaient accrochées éclairaient toujours aussi faiblement.

Harry fut invité à s'assoir avec les autres à l'extrémité droite d'une des rangées de banc.

Diverses personnes étaient assises dans les gradins des spectateurs dont l'irréductible Rita Skeeter et son photographe.

Le Magenmagot entra progressivement par une porte latérale, une fois les cinquante hommes et femmes vêtus de pourpre entrés, ce fut au tour de Cerberus Langarm de venir s'assoir à sa tribune.

C'était un homme à la carrure relativement large et au teint noir, il était d'une apparence banale en dehors de la brulure qui avait laissé une marque boursoufle et disgracieuse sur sa joue gauche. Son apparence était au final à mi-chemin entre l'homme de terrain et le col blanc, si bien qu'Harry avait du mal à se faire une idée de qui était réellement cet homme. Il savait juste qu'il ne l'aimait pas aux vues de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé à propos de Lucius Malfoy.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les membre du Magenmagot, Mesdames et Messieurs les témoins, nous sommes ici pour juger les actes de Messieurs Amiziras Rosier, Elijah Harper, Malcolm Baddock, Niddohg Avery, Xzander Yaxley, Krithik Jugson et Célénio Gibbon, et de Mesdames Lilith Travers, Astoria Greengrass, Echidna Fawley, Nyx Wilks, Hephzibah Dolohov et Arantxa. Les faits sont les suivants : le Mardi 9 Décembre 1998, les Aurors Williamson et Fiertalon ont été appelés à Poudlard pour prendre en charge les accusés qui avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire. Les charges sont : enlèvement, séquestration, tentative d'assassinat et viol…

\- Sur une personne magiquement liée, coupa Harry.

\- Liés, pouvez-vous être plus explicite Mr Potter ? » demanda Langarm.

Si Langarm afficha une surprise cordiale, le cas du reste du Magenmagot s'agitait dans un brouhaha désordonné.

« Lord Potter, » corrigea Harry.

Draco sourit, heureux qu'Harry ait écouté ses recommandations, faire valoir son statut de lord n'était certainement pas ce qu'on attendait du Sauveur, mais il était important qu'Harry affirme son statut et sa légitimité en tant que sorcier.

« Excusez-moi Lord Potter, se reprit le président sorcier.

\- Ce n'est rien. Pour répondre à votre demande, je suis magiquement lié à un autre sorcier. Plus précisément, Lord Draco Malfoy ici présent et moi-même sommes des âmes sœurs harmoniques. »

Les hoquets de stupeur furent nombreux et Harry reconnut même le couinement désagréable de Rita Skeeter. La sorcière allait pouvoir se faire plaisir aux vues des révélations que prévoyait la journée.

En effet, Draco et Harry avaient décidé de rendre leur mariage officiel le jour même. Les deux garçons avaient d'ailleurs parié à quelle information ferait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers. Après avoir vu sa vie privée étalée dans les journaux, et sa pseudo relation avec Hermione faire la une, Harry était certain que leur mariage éclipserait le procès des néo-Mangemorts. Draco soutenait que l'affaire allait faire la une au point que leur mariage passerait inaperçu.

« Si Lord Malfoy veut bien rejoindre lord Potter pour plus d'explications, déclara Langarm.

\- Harry dit vrai, nous sommes des âmes sœurs harmoniques, nous sommes magiquement liés depuis le début de l'année scolaire, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore fermé entièrement notre lien au moment des faits. Nous sommes par contre, à ce jour, légalement mariés. »

Les murmures s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois à l'entente de cette déclaration. Profitant de l'agitation, Harry et Draco retirèrent leurs lentilles laissant voir à tous leurs yeux vairons.

« Ce que vous affirmez-là change de beaucoup la gravité des faits et nous devons donc changer les charges immédiatement. Mr Weasley, si vous voulez bien. »

Percy, qui visiblement avait délaissé son rôle d'assistant du ministre de la magie le temps du procès, griffonna à toute vitesse sur son parchemin avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle.

« Messieurs Amiziras Rosier, Elijah Harper, Malcolm Baddock, Niddohg Avery, Xzander Yaxley, Krithik Jugson et Célénio Gibbon, et Mesdames Lilith Travers, Astoria Greengrass, Echidna Fawley, Nyx Wilks, Hephzibah Dolohov et Arantxa sont accusés d'enlèvement, séquestration, tentative d'assassinat et viol sur un sorcier magiquement liés alors que ce dernier n'avait pas fermé le lien qui le reliait à son âme-soeur.

\- Merci Mr Weasley.

\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama alors une vieille dame, assise deux personnes à la gauche du président sorcier, un être magique lié meurt si on le viol !

\- En effet c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver, déclara froidement Harry. Mais on m'a fait boire une potion d'affaiblissement magique qui a permis à Draco d'entrer dans mon âme et ainsi éviter notre mort à tous les deux.

\- Les potions d'affaiblissement magique ont été interdites par le ministère de la magie en 1893 Lord Potter, déclara Langarm avec représailles.

\- Il est interdit de la brasser et de l'acheter en effet, reprit Draco, mais une connaissance l'a fabriqué pour nous et nous l'a offerte gracieusement.

\- Si ce n'est pas votre cas, cette connaissance à, elle, enfreint la loi, répliqua Langarm.

\- En effet, veillez me pardonner si, de ce fait, je tais son nom.

\- Bien, poursuivez. »

Harry, soutenu par Draco, raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'empoisonnement de l'ex-Serpentard compris. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Ginny, Luna et Amaryllis de témoigner. Ces deux dernières furent d'ailleurs étrangement normales comparé à d'habitude, enfin en mettant de côté le fait qu'Amaryllis parla d'événements auxquels elle n'avait techniquement pas assisté, mais avec la précision de quelqu'un qui y était. Ce fut ensuite au tour du professeur McGonagall et de Madame Pomfresh.

Durant les longues minutes que prirent les témoignages de Harry et des douze témoins, le Magenmagot en dehors d'exclamations émotives fut particulièrement silencieux et à l'écoute. Un fort brouhaha explosa quand l'infirmière eut enfin fini. Quand le calme revint, une voix s'éleva au fond de la salle.

« Il n'y a aucune preuve, tout ceci peut très bien être une invention de ces enfants qui cherchent à ce qu'on parle d'eux, critiqua la voix d'homme.

\- Ronald Weasley ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Hermione Granger ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Neville Londubat ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Dean Thomas ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Seamus Finnigan ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Ginevra Weasley ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Luna Lovegood ordre de Merlin seconde classe, Madame Pompom Pomfresh ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, Professeur Minerva McGonagall Commandeur de l'ordre de Merlin docteur en métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard et Lord Harry Potter Commandeur de l'ordre de Merlin, héritier de la famille Black, Sauveur du monde magique et vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de son époque, énonça Draco. Vous pensez sincèrement que ces personnes ont besoin de publicité ? Il suffit qu'Harry change de chemise pour qu'il fasse la une.

\- Et si je voulais faire la une pour quelque chose qui ferait du bruit il me suffisait de parler de mon mariage devant la magie avec Lord Draco Malfoy et du fait que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs harmoniques, chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois tous les dix ans grand maximum », compléta Harry.

Les murmures montèrent à nouveau dans la salle.

« Bien, si l'accusation veut bien prendre place dans les gradins tandis que nous faisons entrer les accusés pour entendre leurs déclarations », déclara Cerberus Langarm.

Lorsque les treize tortionnaires entrèrent, Harry affichait le même visage neutre que Draco, mais serrait si fort la main du blond que Draco en avait mal.

Le sourire sadique de Rosier et celui satisfait de Yaxley donnèrent des envies de meurtre à Draco. Et le blond avait beau avoir eu de nombreuses pulsions négatives, jamais il n'avait eu envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Les discours des treize accusés se ressemblèrent tous, c'était un mélange de « vous n'avez aucune preuve » et de « de tout façon si on l'avait fait il l'aurait mérité » tourné de manière plus ou moins habile selon l'intelligence et les capacités oratoires de la personne. Dolohov alla même jusqu'à dire que si elle avait vraiment fait ça elle n'aurait pas été prise car elle était bien plus intelligente que le Magenmagot au grand complet. Certains allèrent jusqu'à faire peser leur statut de sang pur, mais entre ceux qui avaient été renié et le fait qu'ils étaient des enfants de mangemorts, rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Des enfants de mangemorts qui attaquent un mangemort repenti, le Magenmagot s'en fichait, mais qu'ils attaquent le sauveur du monde sorcier, c'était une toute autre chose. Après avoir posé quelque questions supplémentaires, Cerberus Langarm reprit la parole.

« Pour ceux qui jugent les accusés non coupables…, quelque mains se levèrent malgré tout, pour ceux qui les jugent coupables de tous les crimes dont on les accuse, presque l'intégralité du Magenmagot leva la main, bien ils seront tous condamnés à purger une peine d'au moins dix ans à Askaban en fonction de…

\- Non. Coupa sèchement Harry.

\- Je vous demande pardon, s'étonna Langarm.

\- Il est hors de question que ces enfants subissent le même sort que leurs parents. La façon dont les prisonniers sont traités à Askaban est inhumaine et non seulement c'est inacceptable pour des adultes coupables de crimes contre l'humanité, mais cela l'est encore plus pour des enfants qui n'ont agi que par vengeance.

\- Vous parlez d'enfants alors que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieux et les prisonniers dont vous parlez étaient des Mangemorts, des criminels qui ont tué et torturé de nombreux innocents, répliqua Langarm.

\- Ils méritent ce qu'on leur fait c'est ça !? Puisqu'ils ont agis de façon inhumaine, autant ne pas les traiter comme des Hommes, tant qu'à faire traitons les même comme ils ont traité leurs victimes, lançons leur _doloris_ sur _doloris_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous, et puis quand ils seront trop encombrants ont leur lancera un petit _Avada Kadavra_ et ça sera fini, de toute façon ils ne méritent rien d'autre !

\- Vous exagérez mes propos, tempêta Langarm.

\- Je n'exagère rien du tout. Ce qu'ils subissent actuellement les transforme en loques, Lucius Malfoy a été incapable de reconnaitre son propre fils ! Ils ne subissent peut-être pas le _doloris_ , ça je n'en sais rien, mais le résultat est le même. Ces enfants doivent être punis pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis, mais pas de cette façon. Sinon tout le monde fini juste avec une envie de vengeance et la guerre ne finit jamais. Chacun d'eux était un enfant de mangemorts et tous ont dû payer le prix des actes de leurs parents, mais les priver totalement d'eux n'était pas la solution, comment voulez-vous qu'ils n'aient pas envie de se venger en sachant leur père ou leur mère torturés jusqu'à la folie dans une cellule sombre et humide ? Et vous pensez juste que ceux qui torturent ces criminels ne soient pas punis parce que c'est normal de vouloir se venger, de vouloir faire subir à ces criminels la même chose qu'ils ont fait subir, que c'est justifié, même après avoir eu justice. Le ministère, comme toujours ferme les yeux sur ce qui arrive à ces familles même après qu'ils aient payé pour leurs crimes. Si la justice d'aujourd'hui est meilleure que celle d'hier, si vous êtes meilleurs que les Mangemorts, alors vous devez leur donner la chance de se racheter et arrêter de condamner des êtres humains à la douleur et l'oubli. Commencez à réfléchir à tout ça avant de continuer le cycle sanglant de la vengeance. »

Essoufflé par sa tirade Harry se rassit. Etrangement, sa magie était restée plutôt calme, il la sentait bouillir en lui, mais c'était comme si elle avait compris d'elle-même que cela desservirait les propos d'Harry que d'attaquer physiquement les gens de l'assemblée.

L'agitation au sein du Magenmagot avait quelque chose de rassurant et en même temps Harry regrettait que Kingsley ait retiré tout droit sur le Magenmagot au statut de premier ministre. Il n'avait plus le droit de siéger lors d'un procès et n'avait plus qu'un rôle de consultant. La politique au ministre de la magie et aux chefs des ministères, et la justice au ministère de la justice magique et au Magenmagot. C'était plus juste, et redonnait un certain équilibre qui manquait au ministère, surtout que cela empêchait aux prochains ministres de la magie d'avoir la main mise sur tout comme l'avait eu Fudge, mais Harry était sûr que jamais Kingsley en aurait abusé et avoir un visage ami en face de lui aurait été plus que rassurant dans une telle situation.

Après un temps, les accusés furent renvoyés dans leurs cellules temporaires et les témoins et spectateurs furent invités à partir ou se rendre à la cafeteria en attendant le verdict.

« Tu étais impressionnant Harry, commenta-Neville.

\- Je dois avouer que j'aurais difficilement fait mieux, reprit Blaise.

\- Tu n'as absolument pas suivi ce qu'on avait prévu, mais comme toujours tu t'en es sorti à merveille, » compléta Hermione.

Harry s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une des chaises de la cafeteria. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de son discours ni ne regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, il était juste fatigué.

Draco se posta debout derrière lui, lui serrant l'épaule en signe de soutiens. Harry posa sa main sur celle du blond et lui sourit avec chaleur avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Ils étaient les seuls à être restés, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall, ne pouvant rester trop loin du château, étant reparties à Poudlard.

Deux heures plus tard, une jeune fille avec une tresse blonde et dont Harry ignorait le nom se dirigea vers eux, leur annonçant que les délibérations du Magenmagot étaient finies.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Langarm, suite aux déclarations de Monsieur…Lord Potter, il a été jugé préférable que ces treize personnes soient condamnées à des peines d'intérêts générales au sein d'instituts moldus avec une bride à leur magie. La condamnation sera bien sûr plus longue en fonction de l'implication et de l'âge de chacun des accusés. Il y aura aussi une inspection régulière à la prison d'Askaban et tout mauvais traitement envers les prisonniers sera sanctionné, bien évidement les prisonniers ayant subi à ce jour des sévices seront accueillis dans une aile spéciale de St Mangouste avant de retourner finir leur peine à Askaban. En fonction du comportement des prisonniers, les peines pourront être révisées et transformées en peines d'intérêt général. »

Il y eu des applaudissements et Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire franc. Draco lui sourit en retour. Après tout il aurait dû savoir que son mari tenait toujours ses promesses.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 **Trop mignonne cette fin ! Etant en droit, j'ai suivi attentivement le procès, haha !**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 3 Juin 2018_


	43. Une larme coule

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 **Lolitamaguis** (chapitre 41 et 42) : Et oui, on va prendre soin de notre cher Lucius. Ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçu malgré l'attente ;)

 **Lils** : Haha et oui Harry sais fédéré les foule sans le faire exprès. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut. En effet, ce discours était un peu mon discours, disons que je refais le monde dans celui que je peux contrôler.

* * *

 **Note :**

- **Désolée** pour le retard (encore), et **merci** pour vos review de soutiens

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Une larme coule**

Ils rentrèrent tard à Poudlard, mine de rien le Magenmagot avait discuté pendant plus de quatre heures avant de trouver une conclusion.

Le lendemain matin, Harry refusa de se lever.

Malgré l'insistance des autres membres du dortoir, Draco et Harry restèrent donc au lit, alors que leurs camarades allaient manger.

Ce que le couple n'avait pas voulu avouer était qu'Harry avait cauchemardé toute la nuit malgré la présence de Draco. Au final, tous deux avaient très peu dormi et ils profitèrent donc d'une petite heure de sommeil supplémentaire dans les bras l'un de de l'autre.

Après un temps, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Aux vues de l'heure, même les lève-tards étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et plus le couple s'approchait, moins Harry avait envie d'y aller.

Draco, lui, cachait une certaine impatience derrière son air neutre teinté de dédain. Il avait toujours un peu envié Harry de pouvoir faire la une si facilement, même s'il s'en était beaucoup moqué et avait fait tout pour que les informations dans le journal dénigre son ancien rival. Or cette fois il allait lui aussi faire la une et sans avoir eu à soudoyer qui que ce soit.

Alors qu'ils allaient rentré Harry s'arrêta net.

« Tout compte fait je vais juste aller dans la cuisine grignoter un peu, on se voit plus tard, marmonna Harry.

\- Harry, il va de toute façon qu'on se confronte aux autres. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Leurs prunelles jumelles se dévisagèrent un instant, les yeux vairons du brun suppliants.

D'un geste Draco fit réapparaitre leurs alliances, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux d'Harry.

« N'ai pas honte de ce que nous sommes et ne craint pas le regard des autres, le seul qui compte c'est le mien, et je t'aime Harry. J'aime voir mon âme dans ton regard et notre lien à ton doigt. Alors peu importe leur regard, peu importe ce que Skeeter a écrit.

Draco sentit ses joues rougir d'avoir fait une telle déclaration, mais il pensait chaque mot et en fin de compte voir son nom dans le journal lui sembla bien moins intéressant.

Finalement ils poussèrent la porte les mains toujours liées.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

À chaque fois qu'Harry savait que son nom était dans la _Gazette des Sorciers_ , il avait l'impression que bien plus de personnes que d'habitude avaient un exemplaire entre les mains.

La salle était étrangement calme, au lieu de l'habituel brouhaha dynamique, il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement sourd dû aux divers murmures.

Et c'est donc dans cette étrange atmosphère que Draco et Harry rejoignirent la table des Crodragons.

« Aucun de vous n'a gagné votre pari, ou plutôt vous avez gagné tous les deux, » commenta Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Harry récupéra le journal que lui tendait son amie et il regarda la une, Draco lisant par-dessus son épaule.

 _Le Sauveur se marie et défie le Magenmagot_

 _Dans la journée d'hier a eu lieu le procès de 13 neo-Mangemorts ayant attaqué vilement Lord Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier (détails de l'affaire page 3). Le procès a été riche en rebondissements. Non seulement notre bien aimé Sauveur a tenu tête au Magenmagot imposant une réforme total de notre système judiciaire (détails des changements page 6), mais il a aussi déclaré son mariage avec Lord Draco Malfoy. C'est avec stupéfaction que votre dévouée reporter a appris que les deux séduisants jeunes lords dont la fortune respective dépasse le milliard de Galion étaient en vérité deux âmes-sœurs (explication sur le lien d'âme sœur page 9). Le monde sorcier attend donc désormais la cérémonie qui sera surement l'événement de l'année (plus de précision page 11)._

Harry tourna les pages du journal pour découvrir qu'en dehors de la page des sports et celle de petites annonces toutes les pages étaient à propos, soit du procès, soit du mariage.

« Pour une fois je trouve que Skeeter n'a pas trop été dans l'esbroufe, commenta Hermione. Mais comme toujours, elle aurait pu critiquer le système juridique actuel, mais encore une fois elle a préféré se concentrer sur des choses plus triviales.

\- Pourquoi elle critiquerait le Magenmagot, ils ont pris en compte l'avis de Harry non ? Et ils ont puni ces ordures et c'est cool, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Bien sûr que c'est « cool », le souci c'est qu'il a suffi d'un discours pour qu'ils changent d'avis. C'est à peine s'ils n'ont pas dit amen à tout sans réfléchir le moins du monde ! Il aurait suffi qu'Harry dise qu'il faut les tuer et tous seraient déjà 6 pieds sous terre.

\- En même temps c'est Harry, l'incarnation du bien. Le Magenmagot a toujours été influencé par l'opinion publique, répliqua Blaise, Harry doit avoir genre 99% d'opinion publique qui lui est favorable, alors pour le Magenmagot ce que dit Harry c'est parole de Merlin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal. Il va leur falloir créer de nombreuses institutions et de nouveaux postes, allouer un budget et mettre en place tout un nouveau système pour pouvoir faire ce qu'Harry a proposé, certes ses idées sont très bonnes, mais le Magenmagot ne peut pas dire amen à tout sans réfléchir !

\- S'ils ont besoin d'argent ils demanderont de l'aide auprès des grandes familles, et comme une grande partie à au moins un membre de sa famille à Askaban, cela se fera sans difficulté, argumenta Draco.

\- Je trouve malgré tout le Magenmagot bien trop influençable, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mais ce n'est pas parce que cela ne nous porte plus préjudice que nous devons fermer les yeux. De plus, au-delà de leur changement d'avis, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient conclu à la culpabilité des accusés avec seulement nos témoignages.

\- Vous êtes des héros de la seconde Grande Guerre, tu penses vraiment qu'ils allaient vous traiter de menteur ? se moqua Draco.

\- Non, mais qu'ils demandent des preuves, quelque chose de plus concret que nous croire sur parole, au pire leur faire avouer sous _veritaserum_ ou leur prélever leurs souvenirs. C'est à cause de ce genre de négligences que des personnes comme Sirius se retrouvent en prison, alors qu'ils sont innocents !

\- Mais eux sont coupables, répliqua Harry.

\- Ca c'est nous qui le disons. Le monde magique possède des moyens que n'ont pas les moldus pour avoir des preuves infaillibles et pourtant, la justice magique se base sur de l'intangible et du subjectif. Au moins les moldus font tout pour faire le moins d'erreur possible.

\- Sauf qu'on n'avait pas de preuve donc en soit heureusement que le Magenmagot nous a cru sur parole, » répliqua Harry.

Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant Hermione qui continuait à pester sur le système archaïque de la justice magique.

Finalement la joyeuse troupe quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard des autres élèves.

Harry s'apprêtait à lâcher un soupir de soulagement devant l'absence d'accident, mais visiblement le fait de se lever avait déclenché quelque chose et la salle s'anima, tous cherchant à parler aux nouveaux mariés. Parmi la foule, une petite fille parvint à arriver devant eux. C'était une minuscule petite brune visiblement à Serpentard. A flotter dans ses vêtements trop grands, elle avait l'air de n'avoir pas plus de six ou sept ans, même si en toute logique elle devait en avoir au moins onze. Elle avait les yeux d'un turquoise fascinant et les pommettes hautes.

« Dites, vous êtes amoureux ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- J'ai deux papas, continua la petite de sa voix enfantine.

\- Et alors ? » Répliqua une nouvelle fois Draco.

La petite fit un grand sourire avant de sauter dans les bras de Draco qui resta figé de stupeur. Harry ricana avant de se faire lui aussi assaillir par la petite qui l'emprisonna dans un câlin chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle lâcha Harry elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur et leur sourit une dernière fois avant de partir, disparaissant dans la foule.

Harry et Draco restèrent un moment bloqués tandis que leurs amis riaient derrière eux.

Ignorant totalement la foule qui essayait de les aborder, Harry et Draco lancèrent un bouclier empêchant les autres d'approcher et bloquant tout son extérieur.

« C'est surprenant comment cette fille vous ressemblait, elle avait le teint pâle et les pommettes hautes de Draco, les cheveux noirs et la carrure fine de Harry, sans compter ses yeux qui étaient un parfait mélange des yeux verts d'Harry et des yeux pair de Draco, commenta Hermione qui semblait perplexe.

\- Je te rassure Hermione, ni Draco ni moi n'avons d'enfant. Sauf si tu m'as caché quelque chose chéri.

\- Je ne suis pas en âge d'avoir une fille à Poudlard idiot et toi non plus, c'est juste une gamine de sang pur qui a donc hérité de gênes dont nous avons-nous-même hérité, voilà tout.

\- C'est surement ça, concédât Hermione, c'est vrai que les gênes peuvent remonter sur plusieurs générations et les familles sang-pur sont toutes liées à un certain niveau.

\- En attendant, elle semblait ravie de vous voir assumer votre homosexualité sans la moindre hésitation, commenta Blaise.

\- Sans doute que ses pères ont eu des moments difficiles à cause de cela, commenta Hermione.

\- Votre fille est très mignonne, commenta Luna.

\- C'est pas notre fille ! répliqua Draco et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Ah bon ? » S'étonna Luna avant de traverser la bulle protectrice.

Elle partit déambulant entre les gens le regard partant sans doute des créatures légendaires.

« De toute façon il aurait fallu que vous ayez un enfant à quoi ? Sept ans ? Pour qu'elle soit votre fille, commenta Seamus.

\- Tu oublies le problème principal, le reprit Dean, c'est deux mecs !

\- Il y a toujours l'adoption, mais dans ce cas elle leur ressemblerait pas, commenta Neville.

\- Et bien pas tout à fait, corrigea Hermione, c'est interdit en Angleterre, mais il existe le principe d'adoption par le sang, c'est…

\- Une adoption magique dans laquelle on partage son sang avec l'enfant, qui devient donc biologiquement l'enfant des parents qui l'adoptent, coupa Draco, c'est comme si on créait un héritier, mais l'enfant reste celui d'un autre.

\- Et bien techniquement, oui car le code génétique des adoptants ne remplace pas celui des parents biologiques, mais fusionne avec. Et bien sur ce genre d'adoption est limité à des enfants en dessous de trois ans.

\- De toute façon il faut il faut être majeur pour adopter par le sang et c'est interdit en Angleterre et même en France.

\- Donc ce n'est pas votre fille ? demanda Ron taquin.

\- Non ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Draco.

\- Il est possible qu'elle le soit sans l'être vraiment, » déclara une voix derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent vers Amaryllis Shafiq qui venait de quitter la table à Serdaigle, elle traversa sans soucis le bouclier et dépassa le groupe, sans plus d'explication, elle disparut à son tour dans la foule.

Le groupe resta muet avant de finalement quitter la Grande Salle. Harry ne se sentait pas en état de les affronter et Draco le ressentait, ainsi la magie du lien éloigna ceux qui voulaient les aborder.

Dean, Seamus et Neville partirent de leur côté tandis que Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Draco et Harry sortirent dans le parc. L'air était encore bien trop froid pour être dehors, mais la magie des mariés dressa une bulle de chaleur autour du groupe.

Ils s'assirent près du lac.

Le parc était calme et étrangement les cinq Crodragons l'étaient tout autant. Harry savait qu'il allait falloir affronter la foule, qui allait leur sauter dessus soit pour les insulter soit pour les critiquer, mais dans l'air humide de ce dimanche matin Harry se sentait soudain comme apaisé.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il s'installa tout contre Draco, la tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son bras.

Blaise avait sorti un exemplaire de sorcière Hebdo et Ron lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione qui s'était installée entre les jambes du roux, son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal sur les jambes. Draco semblait quant à lui perdu dans la contemplation du lac.

Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles de la forêt interdite et de temps en temps un hibou traversait le ciel d'un bleu pastel.

Les examens arrivaient à grand pas et Harry se surprit à penser que pour la première fois, c'était la seule chose dont il avait à s'inquiéter et là, dans l'atmosphère paisible du parc de Poudlard, la douce chaleur de Draco contre lui, Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Harry ? Ça va mon pote ? » S'inquiéta Ron qui s'était rapidement désintéressé du livre d'Hermione et qui avait donc vu ce arrivait à son ami. Bien sur Draco réagit au quart de tour et attrapa sa main.

« - Je me sens bien, c'est tout. » déclara Harry d'une voix calme, avec un doux sourire.

Les quatre autres lui rendirent son sourire. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait Harry afficher une telle expression et cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il eut l'impression qu'il tombait amoureux une seconde fois.

L'ambiance d'une douce chaleur et emplie d'un tendre sentiment de sécurité était comme une douce couverture chaude un soir d'hiver et Harry finit par s'assoupir, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de son mari, sa main emprisonnée dans celles du blond.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil Harry eu l'impression d'être dans un cocon, il n'avait jamais dormi aussi sereinement et il resta donc dans la même position, les yeux fermés à écouter ses amis et son amant discuter.

« T'en a fini avec ta Poufsouffle ? demandait Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'était une fille fantastique, douce et pleine d'humour, mais j'ai besoin de plus, déclarait Blaise.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de « plus », répliqua Draco, avec combien de filles et de garçons es-tu sorti depuis Septembre ? »

Blaise se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Rosanne, Léonel, Mai-Li, Roan, Azélie, Théophile, Elina, Lilian, Callum, Madison, Ethan, Tarcy et la dernière, Gurisa. Ça fait six garçons et sept filles.

\- Mais ça ne fait même pas un par mois ! S'étonna Ron.

\- Et le pire c'est qu'il en est chaque fois follement amoureux…pour deux ou trois semaines, commenta Draco narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon p'tit rouquin, je suis un séducteur qui aime gouter à tous les plats qui lui plait, j'aime connaitre la saveur de ce qui est apetissant, même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé le plus délicieux des mets.

\- Et tu n'as aucune préférence entre les garçons et les filles ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Un joli emballage c'est toujours sympa, mais le plus important c'est l'intérieur, je préfère sortir avec quelqu'un ressemblant à un gobelin, mais intelligent et clairvoyant plutôt que de sortir avec un beau gosse comme Draco et qui n'a rien dans la tête. Je veux une personne douce, qui a un regard bienveillant sur le monde, gentille, courageuse et parfois même téméraire, une personne sans préjugés et pleine de surprises qui ferait que je ne me lasse pas d'elle. Mais les gens sont prévisibles et jugent sans connaitre. Oui ma mère est une veuve noire, mais ses maris n'étaient pas des agneaux et rien ne me retirera l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Oui je suis métisse, mais je ne suis pas différent des blancs, je suis sang pur, mais j'en ai rien à faire des origines des gens. Bref, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est et ne la sacrifierais pas pour une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine, et c'est très plaisant de gouter à tous les plats.

\- Luna, lâcha finalement Harry.

\- Tu as enfin fini de faire semblant de dormir ? » Se moqua gentiment Draco qui l'avait senti se réveiller grâce au lien.

De façon très mature, Harry lui tira la langue, avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

« Blaise, reprit-il, je ne jugerai jamais ta façon de vivre et d'aimer, mais si tu désires au moins côtoyer quelqu'un comme tu l'as décrit, parle avec Luna. »

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

« N'ai pas honte de ce que nous sommes et ne craint pas le regard des autres, le seul qui compte c'est le mien, et je t'aime Harry. J'aime voir mon âme dans ton regard et notre lien à ton doigt. Alors peu importe leur regard, peu importe ce que Skeeter a écrit. ***Mais Draco, que t'arrive-t-il ? Serais-tu finalement romantique ?*  
**

\- S'ils ont besoin d'argent ils demanderont de l'aide auprès des grandes familles, et comme une grande partie à au moins un membre de sa famille à Askaban, cela se fera sans difficulté, argumenta Draco. ***True story*  
**

\- Sauf qu'on n'avait pas de preuve donc en soit heureusement que le Magenmagot nous a cru sur parole, » répliqua Harry. ***Si tu écoutais Hermione tu aurais compris que vous aviez des preuves : véritasérum et pensine !*** _[en effet, mais Harry pense comme un moldu, et écoute a moitié Hermione] **  
**_

\- Rosanne, Léonel, Mai-Li, Roan, Azélie, Théophile, Elina, Lilian, Callum, Madison, Ethan, Tarcy et la dernière, Gurisa. ***Mais naaan ! Haha tu m'as tuée :') *** Ça fait six garçons et sept filles. _[Et oui petit hommage à toi ma petite bêta :D]_

* * *

 _Avez-vous comprit qui était la petite Serpentarde ? J'adorerai voir vos suppositions !_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 17 Juin 2018_


	44. Confrontations

**Réponses au review** :

 **lyss** : Merci pour ta compréhension, ravie que ma version des Dursley t'ai plut (je voulais les humilier sans non plus être trop cruelle, je voulais un juste milieu entre vengeance et humour, ravie donc que ça t'ai convaincu :D) Pour répondre à tes questions : le mariage aura lieu...haha c'est secret tu verras ça au chapitre 48...ou 49. Les Weasleys seront tous à ça c'est sur, et la confrontation Mrs Weasley et Lady Malfoy aura lieu avant ;) mais je te laisse le découvrir.

 **Christine** : Merci pour ton soutiens x3

 **Lolitamaguis** : Merci pour ton soutiens à toi aussi !

 **Stridou** :Flute? Pourquoi flute ? Parce que c'était pas un chapitre ? J'espère ne pas trop décevoir lorsque je suis en retard comme ça

 **Lolitamaguis** : C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais rendre. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plut. Haha la réponse dans le chapitre 45 pour l'identité de la petite, pas d'indice caché avant. Mais une de tes supposition est juste ! Pour le couple Blaise et Luna, et bien c'est un couple que j'ai découvert dans d'autres fic et j'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que la suite t'as plut (ou te plaira)

 **Yeppa** : Merci ;) et merci pour ta compréhension, je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la fic ! Je connais la fic "Le complexe de Severus Rogue" mais je t'avoue que je ne vois pas le passage XD. Mais promis pour la petite c'est pas une histoire triste.

* * *

 **Notes** :

-Encore milles pardons pour le retard. A chaque fois je me dis qu'il faut que j'écrive plus pour être dans les temps et à chaque fois je me retrouve avec un chapitre qu'à moitié fait le jour de la sortie. Enfin bref, même s'il y a du retard presque systématiquement, je vous promets que j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'histoire !

-A l'heure actuelle (de façon très exceptionnelle) j'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance (oui celui-ci arrive avec du retard mais j'en ai écrit 2 et demi en moins d'une semaine XD)

-Comme je commence une période de 2 mois de stage je ne sais pas trop combien je vais réussir à écrire

-Merci encore une fois pour tout ces messages de soutiens et de compréhension face à mes retards et encore désolée pour la réponse tardive

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Confrontations**

Le petit groupe voulut retourner au château pour se poser dans sa salle commune, mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy Parkinson et une bande de filles des années intérieures.

Les filles leur bloquèrent la route le visage empli de haine.

« Potter tu vas payer ! » S'exclama Parkinson, jetant un _expulso_ à Harry.

Un bouclier couleur émeraude s'érigea immédiatement autour de l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Parkinson cette erreur sera ta dernière, » gronda Draco sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

« La ferme Malfoy ! Tu mérites pas Harry ! » S'exclama une autre fille du groupe, qui portait les couleurs Gryffondor, tout en lançant à son tour un sort.

Le bouclier s'étendit jusqu'au blond et se fut au tour de Harry de s'énerver.

Alors que la Gryffondor se mettait à insulter Draco, elle se retrouva victime d'un sortilège de bloque-langue avant de s'écrouler, pétrifiée. Parkinson fut quant à elle projetée à travers le parc.

Les autres filles restèrent muettes, fixant Harry et Draco les yeux ronds. Le couple n'avait pas dit un mot et leurs baguettes étaient toujours rangées et pourtant il était évident que c'étaient eux qui avaient lancé les sorts.

« Maintenant que cela soit clair, commença Draco froidement, Harry et moi sommes mariés, nous sommes des âmes sœurs et rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous sauf s'il désire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Si cela vous insupporte, restez hors de notre vue car peu importe ce que vous ferez vous n'en ressortirez pas indemne, et vous savez quoi : la justice ne condamne pas les actes des âmes-sœurs qui protègent leur partenaire. »

Sur ces mots Draco récupéra la main d'Harry et reprit le chemin des escaliers.

Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à atteindre la salle commune des Crodragons. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cent mètres au sein du château sans être arrêtés par quelqu'un et c'est avec surprise que Harry se vit félicité avec Draco. Si le brun avait pensé que les réactions seraient plus que négatives, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Les réactions étaient soit sincèrement chaleureuses soit hypocrites, mais sans animosité.

En dépit des quelques sourires faux, la plupart semblait réellement ravie et les félicitait avec chaleur, faisant des commentaires sur combien ils allaient bien ensemble, sur combien avoir une âme-sœur était fabuleux.

Malgré cela, Harry en eut vite marre. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné au début d'année…en pire. Il eut envie de fuir de plus belle quand il vit Dennis Crivey approcher.

« Harry ! Harry ! Je te cherchais partout ! J'ai lu le journal ! C'est vrai que tu as tenu tête au Magenmagot ?! C'est vrai qu'Askaban va être détruit ?! Les treize, ils ont vraiment essayé de le tuer ?! »

Harry eu l'étrange envie de sourire de voir que Dennis ne s'intéressait pas du tout à sa vie sentimentale et qu'il avait préféré retenir la partie la plus intéressante du journal.

« Calme-toi deux minutes Dennis, commença Harry. Pour répondre à tes questions je n'ai pas vraiment tenu tête au Magenmagot, je leur ai juste exposé mon point de vue…

\- Tu leur as tenu tête, corrigea Ron avec un sourire.

\- Il leur a clairement tenu tête, confirma Blaise en se retenant de rire.

\- C'est limite si tu ne les a pas traité d'imbéciles, confirma Draco tout aussi joueur.

\- Oui, bon, disons, que c'est pas aussi impressionnant que ça en a l'air, je ne risquai rien moi, donc c'était plus facile d'avancer mes arguments, répliqua Harry. Pour ta seconde question…euh…

\- Si Askaban va être fermée, souffla Hermione, qui en dépit de cette aide ne semblait pas plus enclin que les trois autres à répondre aux questions du petit Gryffondor.

\- Askaban ne fermera pas, elle sera rénovée pour la rendre plus salubre. La vie n'y sera pas agréable, mais vivable. La différence c'est que une partie des prisonniers fera des travaux d'intérêt généraux tandis que d'autres seront plus ou mon libérés avec une bride sur leur magie. En définitive les peines conduiront moins systématiquement à un enfermement à Askaban.

\- Waouh ! Et les treize ils ont vraiment…?

\- Oui ils m'ont presque tué. Sans l'aide de Draco et Blaise, je ne serai plus là, et Draco non plus.

\- C'est fou ! Tu dois la vie à deux Serpentard ! Quoi que vous êtes à Crodragon maintenant. Tu crois que c'est notre maison qui influe sur nos actes ? »

Le gong annonçant l'heure du repas sonna.

« Mince, j'ai promis à ma petite amie de l'accompagner manger, à plus Harry !

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'être totalement invisible, commenta Blaise.

\- Avec Dennis tu t'y habitues. Quand Harry est là, il ne voit que lui, mais il n'est pas méchant, il est juste…commenta Hermione cherchant un mot pour qualifier le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Ultra collant, » fini Ron, moqueur.

Au final, c'est sans avoir réussi à atteindre leur salle commune qu'ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle.

Ils furent de nombreuses fois hélés pour des félicitations et autres, mais visiblement le repas importait plus que le mariage de l'ex-prince de Serpentard et de l'ex-prince de Gryffondor.

Bien sûr à l'heure du midi, tout ceux qui n'étaient pas là au petit déjeuner pour cause de grasse matinée, avaient été mis au courant du contenu de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Alors que le couple quittait la Grande Salle, ils furent arrêtés par un garçon de Gryffondor aussi haut que large. Harry savait qu'il s'appelait Adam Smith*, qu'il était en cinquième année et qu'il avait un pois chiche à la place du cerveau.

Harry anticipa la remarque désobligeante et sachant qu'avec un type pareil la violence ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à attiser son animosité, il prit la main de Draco pour l'inciter au calme.

« C'est qui qui fait la fille ? Se moqua Smith.

-Vu comment tu prends soin de ton apparence ça devrait être toi Draco non ? Plaisanta Harry d'un ton faussement léger.

\- Tu rigoles, il est hors de question que je sois la fille ! Tu es plus petit que moi c'est toi qui devrait être la fille, répliqua Draco comprenant le jeu de Harry.

\- Plus petit que toi ? De combien ? Un centimètre ? Franchement Dray tu es bien plus crédible que moi en fille. Je suis sûr que la jupe t'irait à merveille.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt te faire des couettes Potty ? Tu serais absolument trop mignonne.

\- Ne serait-ce pas un aveu que tu me trouve beau ?

\- J'ai dit mignonne et avec des couettes. Tiens, regarde ça te va à merveille ! »

Draco avait fini par jeter un sort qui offrit belle et bien une paire de mini couettes à Harry, qui bien-sûr répliqua en transformant le pantalon d'uniforme de Draco en jupe.

Ainsi affublés devant l'idiot qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry et Draco finirent par donner jupe et couette à Smith avant de partir, laissant le Gryffondor en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Heureusement que père ne me verra jamais dans une tenue pareille, fit remarquer Draco.

\- C'est pas bien différent des robes pourtant.

\- C'est entièrement différent, répliqua Draco, en retransformant son pantalon.

\- Finalement c'est pas mal les couettes, j'ai moins de cheveux devant les yeux.

\- C'est surtout absolument ridicule. »

Harry lui tira la langue avant de faire disparaitre ses couettes.

« De plus, il est normal que tu aies les cheveux devant les yeux vu la longueur qu'ils ont, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il faut se les faire couper de temps en temps ?

\- Si mais je n'y ai pas pensé dernièrement, et puis les cheveux longs ça pourrait bien m'aller non ? »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais Harry sentit que sa remarque avait remué quelque chose en lui.

« C'est une tradition chez les Malfoy, de ne plus se couper les cheveux la première année de mariage, puis de les garder long.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que ton père…

\- Et son père avant lui. Et son grand-père. Et encore avant.

\- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? Je sais pas vraiment quelle tête j'aurai, mais si tu veux suivre cette tradition….

\- Je ne sais pas. Je serai le dernier de la lignée, alors à quoi bon suivre une tradition qui mourra de toute façon.

\- A ne pas la faire mourir avant l'heure.

\- On m'a toujours imposé ces traditions, et maintenant je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de les suivre ou de les oublier…

\- Les traditions sont là pour nous guider, mais toutes ne sont pas destinées à perdurer. C'est à toi de garder le bon et oublier le mauvais.

\- Il n'y a rien de bon ou de mauvais à garder les cheveux longs, mais ça va me faire ressembler à mon père…

\- Alors on ne les gardera pas long.

\- Je ne veux pas rompre totalement avec mon héritage, je reste un Malfoy.

\- Alors on les gardera long

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là !

\- C'est toi qui choisis Draco. Je connais aucune tradition familiale chez les Potter, mais si tu veux en suivre de ta famille on le fera, voilà tout. Enfin bon, tu n'as pas à choisir maintenant…

\- Laissons nous pousser les cheveux et si cela fait immonde avec la tignasse improbable que tu as, on se les coupera. Il est hors de question que je sois marié avec un homme qui à l'aire d'avoir une serpillère sur la tête. »

Harry rit, se moquant totalement de l'apparence qu'il pouvait avoir. Finalement, il prit tout simplement la main de Draco avec un sourire.

Avec toute l'agitation Harry et Draco finirent par abandonner l'idée de rejoindre leur salle commune, Draco fit même la réflexion que les élèves semblaient faire exprès de les empêcher de monter à leur étage, mais Harry se moqua de sa paranoïa. Finalement le couple préféra fuir dehors.

Ils croisèrent Hagrid qui les félicita d'une grande tape sur l'épaule qui allait surement laisser des traces. Profitant du calme ils passèrent un moment à se détendre prêt du lac avant qu'Harry propose un duel d'attrapeur. Draco accepta le défi et ils finirent par passer le reste de la journée à essayer d'attraper le vif d'or.

Pour le grand bonheur de Draco, il réussit à récupérer la petite balle dorée à deux reprises, contre quatre pour Harry, mais c'était surtout de la chance, à un moment le vif d'or s'était presque jeté dans la main de l'ex-Gryffondor.

Ils finirent regagner les vestiaires pour prendre une douche qui dégénéra quelque peu. D'ailleurs Harry était content de pouvoir lancer la _silentium bulla_ sans baguette, parce qu'il avait été loin d'être silencieux.

Ce ne fut donc qu'après être passés par la case Grande Salle pour le diner qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour découvrir qu'une fête avait été préparée.

La salle était bondée, tous les Crodragons semblaient présents, mais il y avait en plus des élèves des autres maisons, ainsi Harry aperçu-t-il Ginny et Amaryllis Shafiq dans la foule.

Une table était recouverte de bouteilles allant du jus de citrouille au Whisky Pur-feu. Une autre était recouverte de centaines de friandises multicolores. Les fauteuils avaient été rabattus le long des murs et une musique dynamique raisonnait assez fort, si Harry avait encore un doute sur la raison de cette fête improvisée dont on les avait tenu à l'écart lui et Draco, la réponse était affiché sur une banderole qui flottait dans les airs et sur laquelle était marqué « félicitations aux jeunes mariés ».

La fête continua jusque tard dans la soirée. Le professeur Sinistra arriva comme une furie accompagnée des directeurs des quatre autres maisons, aucun d'eux ne semblant très ravi d'avoir découvert plusieurs de leur dortoirs à moitié vide et étaient venu chercher les élèves manquants.

Si Ginny et les autres Gryffondor des années inférieures (qui étaient soit dit en passant les plus nombreux) suivirent docilement Llwellyn, sans doute encore habitués à la discipline stricte de McGonagall, les autres élèves ne semblaient pas craindre la réaction de leur directeur. Les Serpentards semblaient clairement se moquer de ce que pouvait penser Slughorn et le snobèrent retournant à leur dortoir sans l'attendre. Les Poufsouffles se contentèrent de s'excuser auprès de Chourave qui leur accorda son pardon immédiatement. Les Serdaigles ne semblaient pas plus touchés que cela, Amaryllis prit d'ailleurs tranquillement le temps de dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle connaissait avant de suivre Flitwick.

Finalement la vie reprit son cours normal. Une semaine après le procès, Draco reçut une lettre du ministère concernant le transfert de Lucius Malfoy à St Mangouste, puis reçut le lendemain une lettre de l'hôpital confirmant l'arrivé du Mangemort dans une chambre sécurisée.

Par contre, les cours de métamorphose, de sortilège et de défense contre les forces du mal devinrent rapidement ennuyeux pour le jeune couple. En effet, ils avaient rattrapé leur retard et bien que ne plus avoir à faire de la théorie non-stop était loin d'être déplaisant, les deux garçons se retrouvaient à ne plus rien avoir à faire d'autre que regarder leurs camarades essayer de réussir le sort demandé, alors qu'eux l'avait réussi du premier coup sans le moindre effort et en faisant semblant d'utiliser leur baguette.

Mais en étant moins de mauvaise foi, Harry devait avouer que tous les cours n'étaient pas inutiles. Finalement les cours de potion sans Rogue et avec Draco et Blaise étaient loin d'être déplaisants, et la magie du lien n'avait que peu d'impact sur la création des potions, et malheureusement le lien ne rendait pas les cours de botanique moins salissant, mais en dehors de ces deux cours Harry s'ennuyait, de ce fait il savait désormais combien de fois le Flitwick disait de « donc » et de « alors » par cours.

Le pire pour Harry était lorsque Draco et Hermione allaient à leurs options. Il aimait passer du temps avec Ron, mais à chaque fois Harry passait plus de temps à se demander ce que faisait Draco et à pester contre les matières optionnelles. Et à chaque fois cela le terrifiait un peu, comment pouvait-il être devenu si dépendant d'une personne qu'il détestait moins d'un an auparavant et qu'il avait détesté dès leur première rencontre ?

Malgré cela, tous ses doutes et ses interrogations disparaissaient lorsqu'il était au côté de son mari, c'était même à peine s'il y pensait. Pourquoi douter de cet amour lorsqu'il le voyait aussi dans les yeux de Draco ?

Un matin deux hiboux volèrent en direction d'Harry et Draco. Le premier était le grand-duc du blond, il fit un atterrissage parfait juste devant son propriétaire à contrario le second s'écrasa sur la table à un mètre du couple.

« Errol ! s'ecria Ron.

\- Ta chouette ressemble plus à une serpillère qu'à un oiseau, déclara Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Il est juste un peu vieux, répliqua Ron en revenant Errol sous le bras. C'est pour toi » dit-il en tendant une lettre à Harry.

Draco se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée tandis que Harry ouvrait celle de Mrs Weasley.

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Cela serait merveilleux si vous pouviez enfin passer une fin d'année sans que vous risquiez votre vie. Les préparatifs de ton mariage avancent bien, il se passera au Terrier bien sûr, je me doute que tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait trop de monde donc seule la famille et les amis proches seront invités, pour la date, il vaut mieux que vous vous mariez une fois vos examens passés, cet été sera parfait. Surtout qu'il va falloir vous trouvez une belle robe à tous les deux et choisir les rites._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de tout._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Molly Weasley_

« Visiblement Mrs Weasley a déjà commencé les préparatifs du mariage…» Commenta Hermione qui avait lu au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils, premièrement il appréciait peu le manque de vie privée entre les trois amis et ensuite la lettre de sa mère n'allait pas du tout en ce sens.

« Que dit-elle ? demanda Draco soupçonneux.

\- Que le mariage se passera cet été au Terrier dans une certaine intimité, qu'il faut qu'on voit pour les robes et les … rites, et qu'elle s'occupera de tout.

\- Ma mère m'a écrit pour m'informer que notre mariage aura lieu au manoir Malfoy, que ce sera l'événement mondain de l'année et qu'au vu de l'incompétence de l'autre personne ayant pris la charge d'organiser le mariage, elle allait se charger de tout…

\- Visiblement Mrs Weasley et Lady Malfoy se sont rencontrées et ne sont pas d'accord sur le déroulé de votre mariage, plaisanta Hermione.

\- J'aurai rêvé avoir été là pour leur face à face, ricana Ron, ma mère est pas vraiment du genre à être impressionnée par quelqu'un, peu importe son rang.

\- Mère n'est pas non plus du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds peu importe le franc parlé ou la carrure de la personne en face d'elle, » répliqua Draco.

Harry se dit qu'aux vues des fortes personnalités des deux mères lui aussi aurait adoré pouvoir assister à la confrontation.

Une semaine plus tôt Mrs Weasley avait envoyé une lettre à la mère de Draco pour qu'elles se rencontrent dans le but de préparer le mariage de leurs enfants, que Harry ne soit pas réellement son fils importait peu, l'aristocrate avait répondu qu'elle préférait qu'elles se voient au manoir Malfoy pour prendre le thé et discuter posément.

Mrs Weasley avait parfaitement comprit que derrière l'invitation à venir au manoir se cachait surtout la répugnance qu'avait Lady Malfoy à se rendre au Terrier, mais la matrone n'en fit rien et se contenta d'accepter le rendez-vous. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était rendue au manoir, par poudre de cheminette, vêtue de sa plus belle robe.

Elle ne se démonta pas à la vue du salon richement décoré ni devant l'elfe qui la salua et la dépoussiéra avant de lui demander humblement de la suivre. Le long couloir décoré de boiseries et orné de divers tableaux et autres bibelots hors de prix était sombre et trop imposant pour rendre la femme à l'aise. L'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte aussi richement décorée que les autres et toqua. La voix froide et aristocrate de Lady Malfoy l'invita à entrer et Mrs Weasley suivit l'elfe dans le salon.

La pièce était plus grande que celle où elle était arrivée et tout aussi richement décorée, les teintes principales étaient dans les tons bleutés et Mrs Weasley hésita un peu avant de s'assoir sur le canapé en velours d'un bleu roi immaculé.

« Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy Mrs Weasley, déclara Lady Malfoy d'un ton posé.

\- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous Lady Malfoy, répondit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire.

\- Ticky apporte nous du thé, ordonna Lady Malfoy à l'elfe, discutons tout de suite de la raison de notre rencontre aujourd'hui. Il me semble que Harry Potter a placé sa confiance en vous pour l'organisation de son mariage avec mon fils.

\- Tout à fait, les tuteurs de ce pauvre garçon sont tout à fait incapables d'organiser un mariage sorcier et ne méritent de toute manière pas d'avoir leur avis à propos d'un événement aussi important.

\- Nous sommes au moins d'accord là-dessus, ce mariage sera l'événement mondain de l'année, de simples moldus n'ont rien à faire là-dedans.

\- Harry ne voudra pas d'un mariage médiatisé dont il ne connait pas la moitié des invités ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. En plus ce n'est pas parce que les Dursley sont moldus, mais parce qu'ils ont été d'horribles tuteurs pour Harry qu'ils ne méritent pas d'avoir leur mot à dire.

\- Mon fils est Lord Malfoy et votre protégé Lord Potter est héritier de l'illustre famille Black, leur mariage ne peut se passer dans l'intimité, c'est inconcevable, répliqua froidement Lady Malfoy.

\- Harry se moque des titres. Le mariage se fera avec la famille et les amis au Terrier voilà tout !

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais laissez mon fils se marier au milieu de nulle part entouré de boue et de gnomes ! S'énerva Lady Malfoy son ton devenu glacial.

\- Harry ne se mariera pas entouré d'hypocrites !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus pauvre qu'un elfe et vivez dans un taudis que vous allez entrainer mon fils et son mari dans votre chute ! Un mariage est fait pour créer des alliances avec des grandes familles. Harry Potter n'est entouré que de gens sans influence, il est hors de question que lui et mon fils finissent par être considérés comme des sorciers de bas étage par votre faute.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Et ce que Harry et Draco veulent vous y avez pensez ? Un mariage c'est la célébration de l'amour, le partage du bonheur, par l'affichage d'une alliance entre deux familles dans le but d'une ascension politique.

\- Peut-être que chez les pauvres vous vous faites cette illusion du mariage, mais Harry Potter et mon fils ne sont pas de votre rang Mrs. Le mariage se passera au manoir Malfoy et c'est indiscutable.

\- Et bien puisque c'est « indiscutable » adieu _Madame_ , répliqua Mrs Weasley en se levant. Et le mariage aura lieu au Terrier que vous le vouliez ou non. » conclut-elle en claquant la porte.

Aux vues des lettres, Harry et Draco se doutaient qu'il était impératif qu'ils prennent les choses en main s'ils ne voulaient pas que cela dégénère. Surtout que cette cérémonie n'était en rien une obligation vu qu'ils étaient déjà mariés. Mais l'un comme l'autre, voulait célébrer officiellement leur mariage devant ceux qui comptaient pour eux.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Connaissez-vous la référence ? Je vous explique : Au moment où j'ai écrit ce passage j'étais en plein examen d'histoire de l'économie japonaise où le prof a (vraiment) énormément parlé du philosophe et économiste Adam Smith donc quand il a fallu trouver un nom à ce Gryffondor j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD ***Ha je me disais que ce nom me parlait !***

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

« Harry ! Harry ! Je te cherchais partout ! J'ai lu le journal ! C'est vrai que tu as tenu tête au Magenmagot ?! C'est vrai qu'Askaban va être détruit ?! Les treize, ils ont vraiment essayé de le tuer ?! » ***Depuis quand tu poses les bonnes questions toi ?***

\- Les traditions sont là pour nous guider, mais toutes ne sont pas destinées à perdurer. C'est à toi de garder le bon et oublier le mauvais. ***Sages paroles, à méditer !***

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là ! ***Faites une liste avec les pour et les contre !***

si Harry avait encore un doute sur la raison de cette fête improvisée dont on les avait tenu à l'écart lui et Draco, la réponse était affiché sur une banderole qui flottait dans les airs et sur laquelle était marqué « félicitations aux jeunes mariés ». ***C'est pour ça qu'on vous laissait pas rentrer à votre salle commune !***

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Cela serait merveilleux si vous pouviez enfin passer une fin d'année sans que vous risquiez votre vie. ***Très optimiste !***_

 _Surtout qu'il va falloir vous trouvez une belle robe à tous les deux et choisir les rites. ***J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parle pas de robes de sorciers :')***_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 15 Juillet 2018_


	45. Lilium

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Réponses au review** :

Je ne répondrais plus au review pour cette fic, j'ai accumulé trop de retard désolée

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Je publie ce chapitre en avance vu que je travaille ce week-end

\- Le chapitre 46 est déjà écrit (et oui je suis en avance youhou)

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Lilium**

Un matin Harry se réveilla secoué par un Ron visiblement assez excité. Faisant fi des grognements de Draco qui s'était retourné vers le mur pour échapper à la lumière du jour, Ron extirpa Harry du lit.

« Qu'qui y a ? Baragouina le brun encore à moitié endormi.

\- Entrainement ! » S'exclama Ron.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait totalement oublié l'entrainement de Quidditch qu'il avait lui-même demandé. Depuis le début de l'année Harry n'avait pas vraiment pu jouer son rôle de capitaine, si bien qu'il avait fini par oublier le Quidditch, enfin presque. Bien sûr, dès que Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à remonter sur un balai, il avait rejoint son équipe sur le terrain, mais l'infirmière lui avait jusque-là interdit de pratiquer plus d'une fois par semaine. Il ne restait plus qu'un match pour Gryffondor et Harry avait demandé à ses camarades d'augmenter les entrainements même sans lui. L'équipe était bonne et n'avait pour l'instant pas perdu un seul match, mais sans lui les écarts de points étaient faibles et pour pouvoir gagner la coupe ils devaient non seulement gagner contre Serpentard, mais aussi avoir plus de 100 points de plus qu'eux.

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, Harry avait été autorisé à s'entrainer librement et il avait donc demandé à son équipe de se réunir le samedi matin en plus de leur entrainement tous les soirs de la semaine. Sauf que bien au chaud dans son lit après avoir outrageusement profité du corps de Draco la veille, et bien le jeune attrapeur avait complètement oublié l'entrainement.

C'est donc à moitié réveillé, complètement débraillé et son balai à la main qu'Harry suivit Ron au pas de course.

Comme Draco avait entrainement l'après-midi même, lui et Harry n'allaient pas beaucoup se voir ce Samedi, mais à peine Harry décolla-t-il, que le souffle du vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux lui fit oublier son mari.

L'entrainement se passa superbement bien, la présence de leur capitaine motivait l'équipe.

Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes les deux batteurs n'avaient jamais été autant en harmonie et Demelza Robin, Ginny et Dean volaient dans une formation parfaite. Ron bien sûr ne laissa pas passer un seul souaffle, bien que les trois poursuiveurs lui en fassent voir de toutes les couleurs. Après un temps, Harry se lança à son tour. Il attrapa trois fois le vif d'or, avant de s'entrainer à diverses figures, après avoir fait une montée en chandelle à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du terrain et enchainé par une chute vertigineuse et un redressement in-extremis Harry entendit plusieurs applaudissements. Son équipe semblait avoir arrêté de joué et une bonne dizaine de personne se tenaient dans les gradins.

« Mon pote, on ne dirait pas que tu t'es à peine entrainé de l'année !

\- C'est pas mon Brossdur 12 qui me permettrait de faire des trucs pareil, commenta Demelza.

\- Le balai ne fait pas tout, sinon l'équipe de Serpentard serait bien meilleure, répliqua Ginny.

\- C'est notre talent qui nous fera gagner, reprit Dean.

\- Faut jute pas que tu rattrapes trop vite le vif, plaisanta Ron.

\- Bien, l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais comme il reste un peu de temps…commença Harry en laissant en suspend la fin de sa phrase, qui veut tester mon éclaire de feu ? »

Bien entendu tous furent ravis de la proposition. Ce fut la bataille pour savoir qui monterait en premier.

Finalement, après cette matinée éreintante, Harry accueillit le déjeuner avec joie. Toute la troupe se dirigea joyeusement vers la Grande Salle. Cela leur fit à tous un peu étrange lorsque Ron, Dean et Harry partirent en direction de la table des Crodragons laissant les quatre autres à celle de Gryffondor. Généralement ils partaient tous un peu au compte goute du vestiaire et la séparation était moins flagrante, mais l'atmosphère joyeuse avait fait qu'ils étaient tous partis ensemble et une fois dans la Grande Salle cela leur fit vraiment bizarre de ne pas manger à la même table.

« Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, commenta Draco, vous êtes sûrs que vous vous entrainez sérieusement ? Après moi ça ne me dérange pas, cela ne sera que plus évident que nous sommes supérieurs à vous.

\- Tu riras moins quand on vous aura écrasé, » répliqua Harry.

Malgré les mots assassins, tous deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres et le ton était taquin. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Harry allait ménager Draco, au contraire, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tout donner pour gagner.

Harry passa l'après-midi à se prélasser, somnolant sous le contre coup de l'entrainement. Hermione bien sur lui fit encore et encore la leçon sur à quel point il était important de réviser, sur combien les ASPIC étaient proches. Ron lui répliqua qu'il restait encore 3 mois et qu'en plus ils avaient encore des vacances avant, ce qui leur laissait tout le temps de réviser. Hermione répliqua qu'il ne restait pas 3 mois, mais 2 mois ½ et que ce n'était pas en révisant à la dernière minute qu'ils auraient leur ASPIC. Harry finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil, bercé par les cris de ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il était dans un endroit totalement vide. L'immense salle ne semblait pas avoir de plafond si bien qu'Harry pensa que cela ressemblait à la Grande Salle, mais en plus grand et sans les meubles.

Il vit alors qu'une personne se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha et reconnut la fillette qui les avaient interpelés lui et Draco la veille du procès.

« Euh Bonjour, l'interpela Harry.

\- Bonjour, sourit la petite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te voir une dernière fois.

\- Je ne comprends pas…Qui es-tu ? »

La petite fille sourit de plus belle et s'approcha. Plus Harry la regardait plus il avait l'impression que cette enfant lui semblait familière, comme une personne qu'il aurait déjà rencontré, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

« Je suis Lilium, je suis peut-être ta fille.

\- Que…Ma fille ? Peut-être ?

\- Ou plutôt je le serai, mais pas tout à fait.

\- Comment tu peux l'être sans l'être tout à fait ?

\- Le futur n'est pas écrit, tout dépend de ce que l'on désire suivre, des choix que l'on fait, si tu ne me désires pas je n'existerai pas, si tu me désires, je pourrai exister…Je suis née du lien et je naitrai de lui si vous le voulez tous les deux, tout comme je pourrai naître tout autre…Je suis venue pour te montrer l'espoir… »

Harry voulut poser plus de questions, essayer de comprendre, mais tout se fit flou autour de lui et l'enfant disparut.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux tombant dans le regard inquiet de Draco. Encore dans son rêve, Harry mit un temps avant de comprendre où il était. Plusieurs personnes le regardaient inquiets. Draco en premier.

« Je vais bien, le rassura Harry, j'ai juste fait un rêve…bizarre…ce n'est rien.

\- J'ai ressenti tes sentiments du terrain de Quidditch alors ne me dit pas que c'est rien, » répliqua Draco d'une voix tendue.

Il se leva amenant Harry avec lui jusqu'à leur dortoir. Une fois sur leur lit, Harry se blottit confortablement contre Draco. Un geste habituel qui le détendit presque immédiatement.

« C'était juste un rêve, répéta Harry.

\- Je suis déjà rentré dans tes rêves et c'est rarement « juste des rêves », tu semblais bouleversé…tes sentiments étaient tellement confus.

\- Laisse tomber, ce rêve n'avait aucun sens…

\- Raconte le moi, ordonna Draco.

\- Draco ! C'est absolument stupide, ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas besoin d'en faire un drame ! s'exclama Harry en s'éloignant du blond.

\- Qui est Lilium alors ? demanda froidement Draco.

\- Que…balbutia Harry.

\- Tu as dit son nom dans ton sommeil…plusieurs fois.

\- C'est juste un nom…

\- Harry, tu sais ce qu'est une lilium ?

\- Euh non, pas vraiment…

\- C'est l'autre nom des fleurs de lys… »

Harry se tut. Lys…Lily, cette fillette portait le nom de sa mère.

« J'ai rêvé de notre fille, finit par lâcher Harry.

\- Notre…Quoi ?

\- Tu sais la fille qui nous ressemblait. Et bien j'ai rêvé d'elle, elle me disait qu'elle était, enfin qu'elle serait, enfin qu'elle pourrait être notre fille. Et qu'elle s'appelait Lilium.

\- Cette histoire de ressemblance avec cette gamine t'est montée à la tête.

\- Je sais pas, ça semblait…tellement réel…enfin non c'était plutôt que tout me semblait vrai…

\- Pourquoi notre enfant venue du futur viendrait te passer le bonjour dans tes rêves, non seulement il y a un souci de voyage dans le temps, qui est impossible, mais en plus personne ne peut rentrer dans les rêves sans que le dormeur ait pris une potion spéciale, ou avoir un lien magique.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait ne pas être, enfin que c'était notre choix quoi, et qu'elle venait du lien. Qu'elle était venue pour me montrer l'espoir…

\- Tu te rends compte que la moitié de ce que tu dis n'a pas vraiment de sens et que l'autre moitié est impossible…répliqua Draco toujours aussi sceptique.

\- Puisque tu ne me crois pas regarde ! s'écria Harry.

Draco eut alors l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing qui le propulsa dans une immense salle. Il vit Harry juste à côté de lui et, en face, la gamine qui perturbait autant son mari.

Visiblement Harry avait réussi par un moyen aussi improbable qu'impossible à lui transmettre son souvenir sans recourir ni à la légmencie ni à une pensine. Contrairement à la fois où il l'avait attiré dans ses souvenirs, Draco sentait qu'il n'était pas dans la tête de son mari. Non, le souvenir d'Harry était clairement venu directement dans la tête de Draco, ce qui était totalement impossible.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'en remettre, il vit alors parfaitement ce dont avait rêvé Harry et maintenant qu'il assistait aux déclarations de l'être onirique, Draco commençait vraiment à douter. Et si le lien avait clairement la possibilité de leur faire avoir un enfant dans le futur ? Mais pourquoi se montrer ainsi devant Harry, quel espoir était-ce, l'espoir d'avoir une famille ? En soit Draco s'en était toujours un peu moqué, mais Harry ?

Lorsqu'il fut projeté hors du souvenir, Draco resta un instant figé. Il regarda son amant, le dévisageant avant de finalement déclarer.

« Ce n'était pas juste un rêve, cette fille…C'est impossible et pourtant…

\- Avec moi rien est impossible, répliqua sombrement Harry.

\- Ton impossible normalité…

\- Cette fille c'est la promesse qu'on aura un enfant tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux des enfants ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Avant je me disais juste qu'il me fallait un héritier pour perpétuer le nom des Malfoy. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie d'avoir des enfants, de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de copuler plus que nécessairement avec la femme que j'aurai été obligé d'épouser.

\- J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, une famille que j'aimerai et que je protégerai...mais comme on est deux hommes je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'on en aurait pas. Ou alors qu'on adopterait…

\- Mais cette fille prouve que même en étant deux hommes le lien nous permettrait d'avoir un enfant de notre sang…Elle apporte l'espoir d'avoir la famille dont tu rêvais.

\- Oui… »

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment enlacés, leur esprit tourné vers l'avenir qu'offrait cette enfant. Draco avait bien compris qu'en vérité l'existence de Lilium n'était pas un fait figé, que leur enfant ne serait pas forcément elle, qu'il pourrait être blond ou encore être un garçon, ce qui importait c'était que cet enfant pouvait exister, car Lilium pouvait exister.

C'était tellement étrange et pourtant en eux c'était répandue une chaleur qui leur certifiait que cet enfant existait déjà en eux, au fond de leur cœur.

Le week-end passa, Draco et Harry avaient écrit à Lady Malfoy et Mrs Weasley pour qu'elles essayent de s'accorder sur le mariage, même si Harry était plutôt d'avis à vouloir un mariage au Terrier et que Draco refusait catégoriquement de se marier dans ces conditions « de roturier campagnard ».

Harry et Draco cette semaine-là s'entrainèrent tous les deux jours dans le but de préparer le match qui aurait lieu le samedi de la semaine suivante, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare que le premier parte se coucher sans l'autre. De plus comme ils alternaient un jour sur deux, et bien soit c'était Harry qui rentrait extenué soit Draco. Au final leurs ébats furent bien moins nombreux ces deux semaines-là. En plus des difficultés d'Harry à dormir sans Draco et sa fatigue due aux entrainements, Harry avait un peu du mal à tenir, surtout pendant les cours de Métamorphose, de Sortilège et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le vendredi juste avant le match, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose, les élèves eurent la surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall à la place du professeur Llwellyn.

« Le professeur Llwellyn étant malade, je le remplacerai pour ce cours, dépêchez-vous de vous installer maintenant, » déclara McGonagall avant que les élèves ne lui posent la question.

Le cours du jour était de la pratique, l'exercice consistait non seulement à faire disparaitre l'animal en face d'eux (un chat ou un oiseau selon les personnes), chose qu'ils savaient déjà faire, mais aussi à le faire réapparaitre du néant, ce qui était hautement plus complexe.

Harry s'était mis à somnoler pendant les explications du professeur, sur le comment réussir cet exploit, si bien que lorsque McGonagall l'interpela il sursauta d'une façon particulièrement peu discrète.

« Bien puisque Mr Potter est à nouveau parmi nous, voulez-vous bien nous montrer comment vous faites disparaitre et réapparaitre votre chat. Encore un peu dans le brouillard, Harry fit disparaitre, puis réapparaitre l'animal d'un geste de main distrait. C'est quand il entendit Draco le traiter d'imbécile, qu'il releva la tête vers McGonagall et la classe. Tous le regardaient avec les yeux ronds, enfin ceux d'Hermione étaient plus emplit de reproche et Draco semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de lui faire le moindre commentaire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait jeté son sort en oubliant de le prononcer, mais aussi en laissant sa baguette bien sagement posée sur son bureau.

Il venait d'exécuter un sort de métamorphose que McGonagall avait qualifié d'hautement complexe, du premier coup, en informulé et sans baguette, devant la classe entière…Et bien adieu la discrétion quant à leurs nouvelles capacités…

« Oups… »Fini-t-il par lâcher.

Il vit Hermione se prendre la tête dans les mains tandis que Ron réprimait un rire.

McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire, elle se contenta de rappeler la classe à l'ordre pour qu'ils se remettent à pratiquer.

A la fin de cours, elle lui demanda malgré tout ainsi qu'à Draco de rester.

« Je dois avouer avoir été particulièrement impressionnée par votre sort Mr Potter, je suppose que c'est lié au lien qui vous unis vous et Mr Malfoy.

\- En effet, Hermione nous avait conseillé de pas le montrer, mais j'ai été…distrait.

\- J'ai vu cela. Aux vues de vos nouvelles capacités j'aimerai vous demander si vous êtes intéressés par le fait de devenir animagi. Aux vus de vos capacités et avec ma supervision vous pourriez rapidement en devenir. »

Face à cette déclaration les deux garçons restèrent muets de stupeur. Draco soupesa un instant la proposition. Etre Animagus n'était pas donné à tout le monde et Harry savait déjà le faire, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais en quoi était-ce utile ? Son envie de ne pas perdre face à Harry méritait-elle l'ennui de cours particuliers avec McGonagall ?

Harry se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien messieurs, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Monsieur Potter ?

\- En fait, c'est que, enfin, je l'suis déjà, baragouina Harry.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna McGonagall.

\- J'suis déjà un animagus, répéta Harry encore plus bas.

\- Mais depuis quand ? Vous n'êtes pas déclaré à ce que je sache ! Qui vous a appris ?

\- Je l'ai fait tout seul, répondit une nouvelle fois Harry en regardant ses pieds.

\- Mais vous êtes totalement inconscient ma parole ! Devenir animagus est particulièrement complexe et dangereux ! Encore plus non supervisé ! Et vous Mr Malfoy j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas commis cette même folie !

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot de Gryffondor qui n'a de cesse de risquer sa vie sans raison, répliqua Draco vexé.

\- Mr Potter je veux voir immédiatement votre transformation. Et vous Mr Malfoy je vous laisse voir si vous voulez apprendre, de façon sécurisée et tout à fait régulière, à devenir un animagus. »

Harry hésita un instant se demandant s'il devait informer McGonagall sur la dualité de sa transformation ou s'il devait ne prendre qu'une forme. Et si il en prenait qu'une laquelle choisir ?

« Hook, » siffla Draco qui voyait très bien le dilemme du brun.

McGonagall lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle tourna vite le regard vers Harry quand celui-ci commença la transformation.

Mais au lieu de voir le corps d'Harry s'allonger et s'affiner pour prendre la forme d'un serpent, ce fut en loup qu'il se transforma.

Draco grogna devant cette capacité qu'avait Harry à faire l'inverse de ce que la prudence lui intimait.

McGonagall regarda le loup avec attention. Avec son pelage noir comme l'ébène marqué d'une trace blanche en forme d'éclair sur le front et ses yeux vairons, l'un émeraude et l'autre orage, le doute quant à la réelle identité de l'animal ne se faisait pas.

Draco se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait véritablement Harry sous sa forme de loup.

Après un temps infini McGonagall intima à Harry de reprendre forme humaine, mais au lieu de le faire Harry se transforma sans transition en un gros serpent noir.

McGonagall resta bouche bée.

« Je ne cautionne pas du tout ces noms, mais le loup c'était Fang et le serpent c'est Hook », déclara Draco un peu blasé et surtout déprimé de voir la confiance aveugle qu'Harry avait envers la directrice.

« Mr Potter, vous n'aurez de cesse de me surprendre. Les double animagi sont extrêmement rares et je n'ai jamais vu qu'il était possible pour eux de passer d'un animal à l'autre sans reprendre forme humaine entre deux.

\- Ca je peux le faire que depuis le lien, dit Harry après avoir repris forme humaine.

\- Votre maitrise de la magie grâce au lien que vous partagez est vraiment sans pareille. Normalement, lorsqu'une personne s'entraine seule, l'instinct animal qu'elle développe est dur à contrôler et il lui arrive de se transformer sans qu'elle ne le désire, de plus il lui est plus douloureux de reprendre forme humaine.

\- C'était le cas, avoua Harry un peu honteux.

\- Bien, puisque vous semblez malgré tout très bien maitriser la transformation, une autre question se pose. Les temps sont moins durs qu'ils ne l'ont été, mais j'ai dans l'idée que vous préférerez garder vos capacités d'animagus pour vous. Ce qui n'est clairement pas acceptable. Mais le ministère n'a pas besoin de savoir que vous êtes un double animagus. Le cas est tellement rare que le ministère n'a écrit aucune loi alors cela reste donc tout à fait légal de ne déclarer qu'un animal sur deux.

\- On peut vraiment faire ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tout à fait. Bien puisque ceci est réglé, qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Voulez-vous suivre des cours avec moi ?

\- Qui vous dit que je n'y arriverai pas du premier coup ? répliqua Draco fanfaron.

\- Devenir animagus n'est pas qu'une question de magie Mr Malfoy, il faut connaitre sa forme intérieure, son essence même, sous forme animale.

\- Je suis un fennec, répliqua Draco.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà plongé dans votre moi intérieur pour savoir une telle chose ?

\- Non c'est juste la forme du patronus d'Harry et je sais que ça me représente.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueux. Votre Moi profond est peut-être tout autre que le Moi perçu à travers un simple patronus. Si vous désirez apprendre réellement à devenir un animagus, venez me retrouver ce soir à mon bureau, et soyez sur que je ne propose pas une telle chose à tout le monde, devenir animagus est quelque chose de très complexe. »

Draco se renfrogna, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette vielle chouette si Harry s'était débrouillé tout seul même avant la création de leur lien, mais il n'était pas du genre à chercher le danger et il avait très peu envie de finir avec des oreilles de fennec sur la tête ou pire, finir sa vie sans pouvoir reprendre forme humaine.

C'est donc pensif que Draco suivit Harry dans leur salle commune.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _Pas pour ce chapitre_

 _Prochain chapitre le 29 Juillet 2018_


	46. D'euphorie à nostalgie

Bêta : Gurisa

* * *

 **Note** :

-Encore désolée pour l'absence de réponse pour les review, je n'ai pas internet là où je vie actuellement, et comme je fini le boulot à 19h c'est un peu compliqué de sortir pour l'avoir le soir, enfin bref je préfère utiliser mes jours de congés pour pouvoir notamment vous publier mes chapitres plutôt que répondre aux reviews

-Je bosse ce dimanche, donc publication samedi ;)

-Merci encore et toujours à Gurisa qui corrige toujours mes chapitres avec une grande rapidité, on m'a fait remarquer qu'il restait des erreurs, je tiens donc à rappeler que Gurisa est humaine et qu'elle fait de son mieux pour corriger le plus rapidement les chapitres, donc c'est normal qu'il reste des fautes, j'espère malgré tout que ça ne dérange pas la lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : d'euphorie à nostalgie**

Leur entretient avec McGonagall avait fait oublier à Draco et Harry la bourde de ce dernier en cours de métamorphose. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

Les regards variaient entre la peur et l'admiration.

La seule qui détonnait vraiment était Hermione. L'ex-Gryffondor avait l'air furibonde et elle lui fit la morale pendant un bon quart d'heure. Draco affichait un air sans doute trop blasé au gout d'Hermione vu qu'elle se mit à lui faire la morale à lui aussi. C'est donc après avoir subi trente bonnes minutes de remontrances que les deux garçons eurent la paix, enfin si Draco n'avait pas déclaré vouloir terminer le devoir de potion pour avoir un peu de temps pour réviser pour les ASPIC.

Ce fut comme le mot magique et Hermione se calma aussitôt pour laisser Draco réviser et elle alla faire de même.

L'ex-Serpentard fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de s'emparer d'un livre de potion qui ne faisait clairement pas partie du programme. Harry esquissa un sourire et prit son devoir de sortilège à peine entamé pour s'installer par terre, le dos contre les jambes de son amant.

Pas qu'il avait envie de jouer les élèves studieux, mais il avait pris du retard et avec le match de samedi, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de le faire et il était à rendre à la première heure le lundi.

Avec la preuve que le couple était devenu plus que puissant, plus personne ne vint les voir pour les insulter. Par contre les regards d'admirations se firent bien plus nombreux et ce même chez les Serpentards.

A eux deux, ils incarnaient la beauté, la richesse et la puissance. Leurs gestes étaient observés avec fascination et leurs élans amoureux offraient un tableau sensuel qui en faisait baver plus d'un.

Ce qui était assez drôle était qu'Harry ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte et que Draco jouait donc régulièrement avec cela au détriment de son mari.

Le jour où Draco croqua dans la pomme qu'Harry tenait, puis lécha le jus qui avait coulé sur la main de son amant, Harry rougit avec ferveur tandis que les trois-quarts de la salle se pâmaient devant une scène aussi érotique.

La plupart des personnes voyaient le couple de façon très bilatérale, d'un côté Harry, l'innocence et la candeur derrière un visage marqué par la guerre, mais d'une grande virilité. De l'autre, Draco, le sang-pur séducteur et manipulateur au visage d'ange. Pour tous ceux qui les imaginait au lit, il était certain que Harry était le dominé.

La vérité était tout autre, Harry avait un caractère aussi fort que Draco et il n'était pas rare que le blond cède en premier. De plus, Harry bien qu'inconscient de son propre sexe appeal, enfin ça Draco se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas ce que le brun voulait lui faire croire, pouvait être d'une sensualité qui faisait perdre ses moyens au blond.

Un week-end, le couple s'était donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Draco revenant de l'entrainement s'était rendu directement dans la salle de bain sans chercher à voir si Harry était déjà arrivé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il découvrit son brun en tenue d'Adam dans la baignoire, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.

L'image était tout simplement une invitation à la débauche. Les jambes presque glabres émergeaient de l'eau, l'une nonchalamment pliée, l'autre posée sur le bord de la baignoire, le cou offert et surtout l'eau claire ne cachant rien de la plastique agréable du brun. Son ventre plat où se dessinait légèrement la forme de muscles abdominaux, le nombril d'où partait une ligne de poils qui disparaissait dans une forêt plus drue qui entourait…

Ni tenant plus, Draco s'était expressément déshabillé pour rejoindre le corps tentateur de son amant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois nu qu'il vit le regard brulant qu'Harry posait sur lui.

De toute évidence l'innocent bain n'avait rien d'innocent, bien au contraire.

« Vil Serpentard, l'avait accusé Draco.

\- Dans ta bouche, je prends ça pour un compliment, avait répliqué Harry avec un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va faire ma bouche, » avait répondu Draco en prenant la virilité dressée de Harry entre ses lèvres.

Le Samedi du match arriva.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas eu besoin de se toucher pour sentir le stress de l'autre. Bien sur Draco n'en montra rien, mais à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il ne toucha pas plus à son repas qu'Harry. Ron n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Bien trop vite à son gout, Harry se retrouva avec son équipe dans les vestiaires.

« Bon, euh…Aujourd'hui c'est un match décisif, hors de question que Serpentard gagne la coupe. Ils ont peut-être de meilleurs balais, mais nous on est meilleurs tout court ! Alors euh, bon courage !

\- Ouais ! » Crièrent les six autres en cœur.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain, leur balai en mains. Lorsqu'il entendit la clameur de la foule, Harry se dit que cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

L'équipe de Serpentard entra à son tour.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver Draco absolument sexy avec sa tenue de Quidditch, ses cheveux brillants sous le soleil et son regard prêt à en découdre.

Tous deux capitaines de leur équipe, ils s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main. Leurs yeux envoyaient des éclairs, mais tous deux souriaient.

Le sifflet retentit, le match était lancé.

La stratégie était claire : empêcher Draco de repérer le vif et ne pas le récupérer avant que Gryffondor ai 50 points d'avance sur Serpentard.

A peine Harry s'était-il arrêté un peu au-dessus des autres que le sifflet retentit. Ginny avait fait un blitz et avait marqué le premier but.

« 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor, déclara une voix qu'Harry n'identifia pas immédiatement, et c'est maintenant Serpentard n°6 qui a le souaffle, me demandez pas qui c'est, je suis pas très douée avec les noms, donc, euh, passe entre Serpentard n°6 et Serpentard n°4.

\- Mr Vaisey et Mr Malone, Miss Shafiq.

\- Si vous le dites professeur. Donc Malone passe à Blaise Zabi-non le souaffle est intercepté par Dean Thomas qui repasse à Ginny Weasley, qui passe à euh Demelza je sais plus comment, désolée Demelza…Et c'est le but pour Gryffondor 20 à 0 ! Décidément l'équipe de Gryffondor est à bloc ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire, visiblement McGonagall était toujours aussi incapable de trouver quelqu'un capable de commenter normalement le match. Mais c'était plus drôle comme ça.

Tandis que Demelza « quelque chose » se faisait reprendre le souaffle par « Serpentard N°4 » Harry vit que Draco volait comme un vautour juste au-dessus de lui, bien plus attentif au vif d'or que lui ne l'était.

Les Serpentards sifflèrent de dépit quand Ron arrêta in extrémis le souaffle pourtant facile de Vaisey dit « Serpentard n°6 ».

Harry prudemment, s'approcha de son gardien.

« Ron tu es meilleur qu'eux, tu peux faire encore mieux. Hier tu n'as pas laissé une balle passer, et elles étaient bien plus dures que celle-là. »hurla-t-il.

Ron qui jusque-là avait un air paniqué fronça les sourcils et acquiesça affichant désormais une expression déterminée.

Alors que le score avait atteint 50 à 10, Harry vit un éclat doré à quelques mètres au-dessus du but central des Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui regardait de l'autre côté . Alors pour éviter que Draco ne le repère aussi, Harry plongea à toute vitesse en direction du pied du but droit de Gryffondor.

Bien sûr Draco se précipita à sa poursuite, mais il se détourna rapidement comprenant en quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte. Mais cela avait permis au vif d'or de disparaitre à nouveau.

« Est-ce que vous le saviez, à l'origine il n'y avait pas de vif d'or. Les attrapeurs devaient attraper un vivet doré, malheureusement les pauvres bêtes mouraient souvent au moment où ils étaient attrapés. Bowman Wright l'inventeur du vif d'or a permis la fin de ce massacre. Malheureusement maintenant les vivets dorés sont en voie de disparition…

\- Merci Miss Shafiq, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour un cours d'histoire du Quidditch.

\- Oups, désolée… »

A cause du premier but encaissé, Ron avait perdu de sa superbe et les Serpentards avaient remonté au score, Gryffondor menait donc 60 à 40.

Régulièrement Harry feintait, faisant des descentes en piqué, poursuivant un vif d'or imaginaire. Draco se fit avoir plusieurs fois, mais il le lui rendait bien vu que lui-même feint plus d'une fois, entrainant Harry dans une course poursuite inutile.

A chaque fois, le publique se levait en haleine avant de se rasseoir, déçu.

Le score était de 110 à 60, les batteurs de Gryffondor avaient réussi à mettre à terre un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor volaient en une formation parfaite et ne rataient presque aucune action.

Gryffondor avait 200 points de plus en comptant les points du vif d'or, ce qui garantirait la coupe.

Il était temps de chercher le vif, lorsqu'il vit Draco virer vers le sol, il crut d'abord à une feinte, mais le vif d'or était bien là, à quelques centimètres du sol, en plein milieu du terrain.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, poussant son balai il plongea lui aussi, mais il était à un bon mètre derrière Draco.

Il sentit alors le souffle d'un cognard passé tout proche, mais il le manqua, ce ne fut pas le cas du second qui obligea Draco à freiner pour ne pas se le prendre.

Harry passa alors en tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le vif d'or. Sa main en avant il attrapa la petite boule d'or avant de redresser. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol, mais avait redressé son balai juste à temps.

Le stade explosa dans les cris d'acclamations. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, le vif d'or s'agitant dans son poing fermé.

« Avec les 150 points du vif, Gryffondor gagne, 260 à 70. Mais c'est Serpentard qui gagne la coupe ! »

Harry se figea, quand est-ce que Serpentard avait marqué un but ? Ils étaient censés être à égalité et comme Gryffondor avait gagné le match…

Tout à son choc, Harry ne vit pas son équipe foncer sur lui pour le féliciter. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la coupe, mais ils avaient gagné le match, c'était le plus important.

Atterrissant cahin-caha, l'équipe fut assaillie par le publique. C'était l'effervescence sur le terrain. Les Serpentards fêtaient leur victoire de la coupe, les Gryffondor la victoire du match, bref tout le monde applaudissait, sifflait, criait et félicitait dans une bonne humeur générale.

McGonagall arriva vers eux, Harry pensa que c'était pour donner la coupe aux Serpentards, mais elle avait les mains vides et le visage grave.

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, veillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Elle les accompagna jusque dans une loge vide avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Mr. Malfoy, je viens de recevoir une lettre m'informant qu'un incendie s'est déclaré au manoir Malfoy. Rassurez-vous, la vie de votre mère n'est pas en danger, elle n'a rien que Ste Mangouste ne puisse guérir, mais je crains que votre manoir ne soit pas magiquement réparable.

\- Un incendie ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est un manoir ancestral ! Ce n'est pas un petit feu qui…

\- Les Aurors pensent qu'il s'agissait d'un feudeymon. »

Draco pâlit, le souvenir du sortilège bien frais dans sa mémoire. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de recomposer son masque de verre, mais rien que l'idée de sa mère entourée des flammes mortelles le terrifiait.

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué Lady Malfoy et qui ? demanda Harry.

\- Les Aurors enquêtent pour le savoir Mr Potter.

\- Son implication et celui de mon père pendant la guerre, notre lien, ta révision du jugement des criminels, la condamnation de ceux qui s'en sont pris à nous. Tu veux que je continue ? énuméra Draco acide, Je veux voir ma mère. »

Draco aurait voulu faire sa demande d'une voix autoritaire et sèche, mais elle se brisa avant la fin, témoignant de son trouble.

« Pour l'instant, elle est en train d'être soignée, mais vous pourrez la voir dès qu'elle ira mieux. »

Harry sentit à travers le lien que malgré son air dur et colérique Draco était vraiment touché par la nouvelle. Il sentait son inquiétude et se sentit impuissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le rassurer.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Crodragon, se fut pour découvrir que la fête battait son plein.

Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il avait partagé la même allégresse moins d'une demi-heure auparavant.

D'un commun d'accord, lui et Draco se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur dortoir et c'est sans un mot qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Draco était plongé dans son inquiétude et Harry ne savait quoi dire pour le soutenir.

Dewitt apparut alors, et plutôt que de rejoindre comme d'habitude son panier, il sauta sur le lit et se logea dans le creux du cou de Draco. D'ordinaire l'animal était très farouche avec Draco boudant Harry dès qu'était en compagnie du blond, alors le ronronnement soucieux qu'il fit et son geste réchauffèrent vraiment le cœur de Draco, bien qu'il rouspéta après lui pour la forme.

Les Salamandres s'étaient toute deux blotties au niveau du cœur du blond, la mine triste.

La douce chaleur d'Harry qui le tenait dans ses bras et le ronronnement de Dewitt finirent par détendre Draco qui finit par s'endormir.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'Harry et Draco quittèrent le dortoir encore endormi.

Draco pesta contre la gargouille lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'ancien mot de passe ne marchait plus, mais par chance, ils aperçurent le professeur Llwellyn à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Professeur ! L'interpela Harry, on a besoin de voir la directrice, vous auriez le mot de passe ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est 'Walter Giuseppe Désiré Thomas O'Malley'.

\- Comme dans les Aristochats* ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Les quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

\- C'est un dessin animé moldu, mon cousin regardait de temps en temps…

\- Encore un truc moldu, des chats aristocrates, on aura tout vu, j'ignore comment ces moldus ont réussi à animer des dessins sans magie, mais franchement… »

Harry souffla et sourit de dépit. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui fit immédiatement un pas de côté.

Harry toqua à la porte et la voix de McGonagall lui répondit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils purent remarquer que la directrice avait l'air exténuée.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Une calèche vous attend à l'entrée du château, vous pourrez transplaner directement à St Mangouste une fois les barrières passées. »

Sans même remercier McGonagall, Draco fit demi-tour direction les calèches, Harry à sa suite.

Sainte Mangouste n'avait pas changé depuis qu'Harry était venu.

Devant la porte de la chambre de Lady Weasley se tenait deux Aurors à l'air patibulaire, rappelant la mise à demeure de la sorcière.

Contrairement à Mr Weasley, Lady Malfoy était seule dans sa chambre et le mobilier était bien plus luxueux.

Mal à l'aise Harry resta dans l'entrée, laissant Draco aller seul à la rencontre de sa mère. Malgré ses blessures Narcissa Malfoy n'avait que peu perdu de son aristocratie, gardant son air méprisant et sa tête haute, mais il était évident que l'incendie ne l'avait pas épargnée.

Une partie de son visage était couvert d'un cataplasme rose, son cou était enroulé d'un bandage de même que son bras droit. Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule zone.

« Bonjour mère, comment vous portez vous ?

\- Avec le manoir dans cet état, il va falloir trouver un nouvel emplacement pour votre mariage, répondit Lady Malfoy.

\- Je me moque du manoir, c'est votre santé qui compte vraiment !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je me porte parfaitement bien.

\- Mère avez-vous une idée de qui est à l'origine de cette attaque ?

\- Pas encore, mais cela ne va pas durer, j'ai engagé des personnes bien plus compétentes que les Aurors du ministère pour trouver qui a osé attaquer l'illustre manoir Malfoy. Mais je dois me concentrer sur le lieu de votre mariage.

\- Assurément. Je suis certain que vous trouverez un lieu idéal.

\- Vu qu'il n'y a plus de manoir on peut le faire au Terrier non ? Intervint Harry. De toute façon, le lieu n'avait pas encore été choisi.

Les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui, Draco semblait scandalisé et Lady Malfoy semblait aussi dégoutée que s'il avait parlé de se marier dans une décharge.

«Ils ont une tente très jolie où Bill, l'ainé des Weasley s'est marié.

\- Autant se marier dans le parc de note manoir si on utilise une tente, répliqua Draco.

\- Hors de question de laisser les gens voir l'état du manoir, répliqua Lady Malfoy.

\- Il va falloir trouver un endroit de toute façon, répliqua Harry passablement irrité.

\- Votre mariage ne se passera pas entouré de boue à côté du taudis de cette mère poule sans aucune éduction.

\- Mrs Weasley est autant l'organisatrice que vous, alors il va falloir que vous fassiez des compromis.

\- Je refuse de laisser votre mariage entre les mains de cette roturière.

\- Si je demande à une autre personne de vous aider vous et Mrs Weasley vous seriez prête à faire des concessions ?

\- Je peux très bien tout organiser seule.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital et n'êtes pas prête de sortir avant au moins une semaine, de plus cette personne est une sang-pur d'une grande famille, elle a été élevée comme telle.

\- Bien, si cette femme est compétente elle pourra m'assister le temps que je sorte de l'hôpital.

\- Il s'agit plutôt de vous aider, mais puisque c'est entendu, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vous laisse en famille.

Une fois Harry partit, Draco se retourna vers sa mère.

« Mère, vous êtes toujours assignée à résidence.

\- En effet.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas resté vivre au Manoir.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Il faut un lieu accepté par le ministère, alors Harry a proposé que vous veniez vivre chez lui pour la durée des réparations.

\- Je refuse de vivre dans une maison moldue.

\- Elle n'est pas moldue, Harry a hérité de l'ancienne maison des Black au 12 Square Grimmaurd. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Draco vit sa mère afficher une véritable expression de surprise. Elle se recomposa rapidement et déclara qu'elle acceptait d'un ton posé.

Draco prit donc congé et rejoignit Harry au cinquième étage.

« Qui ? demanda Draco lorsque Harry le vit arriver.

\- Pour aider Mrs Weasley et ta mère à se mettre d'accord ? Quelqu'un de compétent et qu'elles connaissent toutes les deux. »

Draco acquiesça d'un air entendu. Finalement Narcissa Malfoy allait mieux que prévu et c'est rassurés qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital Narcissa se leva difficilement et voulut se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Elle finit par abandonner devant la douleur, la moitié de son corps avait été touché. Elle avait fait bonne figure par fierté, mais elle était bien moins en forme qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Et maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste.

La maison principale de la famille Black…

Cette maison était tellement de souvenirs, Meda et Siri qui jouaient les fortes têtes enchainant les bêtises et les coups de gueule et Reg et elle qui les regardaient à la fois envieux et critiques.

A l'époque malgré la différence d'âge, ils passaient tous les étés ensemble à la maison Black. Ils ne jouaient pas beaucoup, un Black à mieux à faire que se distraire. Mais entre deux leçons ils se retrouvaient dans la salle de musique, mais plutôt que jouer les morceaux pompeux qu'on leur obligeait à apprendre, ils jouaient les derniers titres populaires écoutés en cachette et inventaient leurs propres morceau.

Sirius au violon, Bella au violoncelle, Meda à la flute traversière, Regulus et elle au piano.

Elle avait toujours aimé et détesté Regulus, il était trop comme elle : benjamin dont l'ainé avait déçu, et sur lequel reposait tous les espoirs.

Druella Black plaçait tous ses espoirs en Narcissa, Bella était déjà sadique et à moitié folle si bien qu'elle avait rapidement été promise à un des frères Lestrange et Meda avec son visage pas forcément gracieux et sa grande gueule avait été promise à la famille Bulstrode, certes ces familles étaient pur, mais elles étaient loin du statut de la famille Back. Mais selon Druella Black ses deux ainées n'étaient pas assez belles et dociles pour espérer un mariage plus avantageux.

Elle avait de bien meilleurs espoirs pour la jolie et silencieuse Narcissa.

Lorsque, alors que Narcissa n'avait que 15ans, la famille Malfoy les avait contactés pour proposer des fiançailles avec leur héritier, Druella avait exulté.

Siri qui n'avait que 10ans à l'époque l'avait boudé de la voir si peu réactive devant ces fiançailles forcées. Déjà à l'époque il se rebellait contre le destin dicté par ses parents.

Reg lui n'avait rien dit comme toujours, et Meda lui avait demandé si cela lui convenait vraiment. Bella avait ri avant de lui proposer d'échanger leurs maris. Au final ils avaient tous ensemble composé une musique pour le futur mariage de la blonde.

C'était avant, avant le reniement de Meda, avant la fugue de Siri, avant la mort de Reg, avant celle de Bella.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Anachronisme ? Et non les Aristochats étant sorti en 1970, il est tout à fait possible que Dudley ait regardé ce film petit.

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

« Est-ce que vous le saviez, à l'origine il n'y avait pas de vif d'or. Les attrapeurs devaient attraper un vivet doré […]Malheureusement maintenant les vivets dorés sont en voie de disparition…

\- Merci Miss Shafiq, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour un cours d'histoire du Quidditch. ***Pourtant c'est intéressant à savoir !*** _[Je précise que c'est quelque chose que je fais très souvent, d'étaler ma science XD]_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 12 Aout 2018_


	47. Retrouvaille et Séparation, jamais plus

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Note :**

\- Le chapitre 48 est déjà presque fini

\- Sans internet chez moi c'est vraiment dur de répondre aux review et publier alors désolée

\- Merci à tout ceux qui me restent fidèle malgré l'absence de réponse aux review, mais promis je les lis toutes !

\- Merci à ma chère Gurisa qui malgré son retard, garde son courage et reprend la correction de mes chapitres et prend le temps de les agrémenter de ses petits commentaires

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Retrouvailles et Séparation, jamais plus**

Deux jours après la visite des deux garçons à Sainte Mangouste, Narcissa n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Molly Weasley ou de la personne dont le jeune Potter lui avait parlé. Les médicomages n'avaient de cesse de s'extasier sur la chance qu'elle avait eu de n'être que partiellement brulée sans prendre en compte son effroi lorsqu'ils lui avaient appris qu'il y avait des chances pour que des traces de brulures persistent, même après leur traitement.

Bien sûr elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre et c'est avec calme qu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle, avant de l'accepter d'un hochement de tête distingué.

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de la chambre, c'est particulièrement maussade, mais le visage impassible qu'elle invita ses visiteurs à entrer.

Son regard ne s'attarda qu'une milliseconde sur Weasley avant de se figer de stupeur sur la seconde arrivante.

« Bonjour Cissy, salua cette dernière.

\- Meda, » salua Narcissa avec froideur.

Mais le ton était loin ses sentiments réels. Cela faisait presque trente ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur ainée et pourtant elle l'avait reconnue à l'instant même où elle avait passé la porte. Pas à cause de sa ressemblance frappant avec Bella, mais parce que malgré les années, Meda avait toujours le même regard et la même prestance. Elle était toujours sa grande sœur, celle qu'elle admirait et détestait en même temps pour avoir toujours protesté contre le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé à la naissance, celle qui avait su dire non qui s'était enfuie par amour plutôt que de vivre une vie terne auprès d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, celle qui avait eu la vie dont Narcissa rêvait autant qu'elle la condamnait.

Elle avait changé pourtant, son sourire était plus doux, et des rides se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux, ses formes avaient la rondeur d'une femme mère.

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes, étrangement Weasley qui d'ordinaire était si prompte au bavardage s'était tût.

« Cela fait longtemps, finit par déclarer Meda, rompant le silence de sa voix calme.

\- En effet, comment va ton…mari ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton poli, mais implémentant un peu de mépris mondain dans le terme de « mari ».

\- Il est mort pendant la guerre, répondit Meda d'une voix terne.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, se contenta de dire Narcissa placidement.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous, mais pour Harry et Draco, répliqua Meda plus vertement.

\- Ce dont je peux parfaitement m'occuper seule. Il me semble qu'ici, je suis la seule personne qui soit réellement de la famille d'un des mariés, répliqua Narcissa avec froideur.

\- Harry faisait partie de ma famille avant même d'être marié avec Draco, de plus j'ai beau être reniée, Draco reste mon neveu.

\- En quoi Harry Potter serait-il de ta _famille_ ? demanda Narcissa avec un mépris clairement audible pour la famille de sa sœur.

\- Il est le parrain de mon petit-fils. »

Narcissa se tut, elle savait que sa sœur avait eu une fille avec ce sang-de-bourbe, bien qu'elle ait oublié le nom de celle-ci. Une sang-mêlée descendante de la famille Black, quelle ignominie. Oui, elle connaissait l'existence de ce qu'elle avait pour nièce, elle ignorait par contre que cette dernière avait eu un enfant.

Elle ignorait même qu'elle avait un époux, à vrai dire elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Est-ce qu'elle avait le visage d'une Black ?

En pleine réflexion, c'est avec un sursaut qu'elle vit apparaitre juste devant elle un plateau recouvert de nourriture. Il y avait une quiche et un potage, ainsi qu'un bol de compote. L'apparence des plats semblait tellement rustique que Narcissa n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de plats faits soi-même et non pas concoctés par des elfes de maisons.

« Mangez, ça vous fera du bien, » déclara Weasley.

Avec Meda et Weasley qui la regardaient avec insistance et sa position de faiblesse dûe à ses blessures, Narcissa se résigna à manger.

Elle ne laissa rien paraitre, mais c'était délicieux. Pendant qu'elle mangeait les trois femmes commencèrent à discuter du sujet de leur présence. Le mariage ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'avant les ASPIC, là elles étaient toutes d'accord à ce sujet. Il fallait un mariage adapté vu que les deux époux étaient déjà mariés officiellement, toujours aucun désaccord à ce sujet. C'était ensuite que cela se compliquait, l'endroit de la cérémonie, le nombre d'invités, le type de cérémonie, aucune de la rousse ou de la blonde ne voulait céder. Andromeda coupa alors net les insultes qui commençaient à s'élever.

« Mère corbeau ! Insultait Weasley.

\- Mère poule ! Répliquait Narcissa.

\- Suffit ! Ce qui importe c'est avant tout le désir des garçons, coupa-t-elle. Et comme vous, ils ne sont pas d'accord. Harry ne se rend pas tout à fait compte de la place qu'il tient dans le monde magique, en tant que Sauveur, mais aussi en tant que Lord. Il ne comprend pas la nécessité de faire un mariage mondain, pour une bonne intégration dans la société. Mais en même temps, je comprends son désir de ne se marier qu'entouré de ses proches. Un mariage est censé être un jour rêvé, non une corvée. Or, Harry n'aime pas qu'on lui tourne autour plein de faux semblants. Draco quant à lui, sait l'importance d'un mariage mondain et est habitué à ce genre d'exercice, mais dans les faits il n'aime pas cela beaucoup plus que Harry et n'a rien contre un mariage plus intime. Le mieux serait donc de faire les deux, tout simplement. La cérémonie dans un cadre mondain suivit d'un cocktail, puis le diner entouré uniquement des proches. Bien sûr personne en dehors des proches n'a besoin de savoir qu'il y aura ce diner.

\- Cette proposition me semble tout à fait acceptable. Je me chargerai de la liste des personnes à inviter sans faute pour la première partie du mariage, déclara Narcissa.

\- Je demanderai aux garçons pour la liste de ceux qui resteront diner, compléta Weasley.

\- Pendant ce temps nous devons trouver un lieu qui convienne pour accueillir autant de monde, je vais commencer les recherches pendant que vous préparez les listes. »

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes prirent congé, laissant Narcissa seule.

A Poudlard les garçons furent ravis de lire la proposition d'Andromeda et soulagés de voir que finalement, un terrain d'entente avait été trouvé. Harry n'appréciait pas l'idée de devoir être entouré d'hypocrites et de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la première partie du mariage, mais il avait fini par accepter de devoir jouer son rôle de Lord et héritier de deux familles nobles.

Les semaines passèrent et régulièrement Mrs Weasley, Lady Malfoy et Andromeda leur envoyaient des lettres pour leur demander telle ou telle chose à propos du mariage. Les listes d'invités avaient été bouclées, les robes commandées après que les garçons les aient essayées lors d'un week-end à Prés-au-Lard, le menu pour le diner avait lui aussi été fait, bref tout était prêt à l'exception du lieu qui n'avait toujours pas été trouvé.

En parallèle, Draco s'était décidé à prendre des cours avec McGonagall dans le but de devenir animagus. Et c'était toujours plus frustré qu'il rentrait ces soirs-là. Cette vieille chatte n'avait de cesse de lui répéter de vider son esprit pour plonger au cœur de son être, que c'est là qu'il trouverait son animal, mais à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en lui-même, c'était Harry qu'il trouvait et il n'arrivait jamais à faire abstraction de son amant pour trouver son animal. En définitive, il stagnait depuis la première séance.

Les vacances d'avril n'allaient pas tarder, mais au sein de Crodragon l'ambiance était plutôt studieuse. Tous préparaient leurs ASPIC qui avaient lieu juste au retour des vacances. Ainsi les plus studieux révisaient tranquillement dans leur coin, ceux un peu moins studieux s'affolaient de ne rien avoir encore appris, les autres qui l'étaient encore un peu moins se disaient qu'ils avaient encore les vacances pour réviser, et d'autre ne prenaient même pas la peine de réviser, déclarant y aller « au talent ». Une semaine avant le début des vacances, le papier annonçant le programme des deux semaines d'examens fut accroché sur le tableau d'affichage attirant tout le monde, chacun se bousculant pour voir ce qui y était écrit.

Harry et Ron qui savaient très bien qu'Hermione leur répèterait l'intégralité du programme ne s'approchèrent même pas du tableau d'affichage.

Draco trouvait cela idiot de se presser ainsi alors que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose de savoir l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient passer leur matière, de ce fait il ne bougea pas non plus. De toute façon il était très bien là où il était, tranquillement à essayer de méditer tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry qui dessinait assis au pied de son fauteuil.

Ce n'était que depuis peu qu'Harry s'était mis à dessiner en public, mais il ne sentait plus le désir de garder cette passion pour lui. Depuis qu'il partageait avec Draco des moments juste tous les deux il ne se sentait plus le besoin de garder ce secret. Alors il dessinait beaucoup plus souvent, son regard se fixant parfois plusieurs heures sur un même endroit ou sur une même personne.

Les Crodragons s'y étaient habitués, de même qu'ils s'étaient fait à l'idée de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient les dessins d'Harry, car le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement de les montrer.

Le couple était donc loin de penser aux ASPIC, ainsi dans leur cocon tranquille.

En vérité, Harry comme Draco n'étaient pas si calmes, et ce n'était pas vraiment les ASPIC qu'ils avaient en tête. Leur mariage avait été planifié pour le deuxième week-end des vacances. Hermione en l'apprenant avait paniqué et déclaré qu'elle devait à tout prit adapter son planning de révision pour se libérer.

Draco rouvrit les yeux en grommelant, les révisions de dernière minute créaient un bruit de fond qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa méditation.

« Je me demandais, commença alors Harry en rangeant ce qu'il dessinait, si j'arrivais à retirer ma présence en toi, peut-être que tu y arriverais mieux.

\- Ton idée aurait été bonne si ça n'avait pas été impossible, répliqua Draco de mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors si c'est impossible, c'est que je peux le faire, plaisanta Harry.

\- Le pire c'est qu'en plus avec toi c'est susceptible de vraiment devenir possible, » souffla Draco le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes, il ferma les yeux, invitant Draco à faire de même. Ils plongèrent tous deux au plus profond d'eux même. Harry sentait la présence de Draco en lui. C'était tellement étrange et pourtant c'était devenu tellement normal qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte, mais là, au fond de lui-même, là où seule sa conscience, son subconscient et sa magie auraient dû être, il y avait aussi Draco, son âme, sa magie et tout ce qui faisait de lui Draco.

Remontant à travers la présence de son amant, il sentit qu'il parcourait le lien qui les unissait pour arriver en Draco. Il s'y sentit tellement bien qu'il eut envie de rester là, blotti au fond de Draco, mais, au prix d'un effort impressionnant, il entreprit de revenir vers son propre être ramenant à lui tout ce qui lui appartenait, même ce qui restait d'habitude en Draco. Cela n'avait rien de physique, c'était des sensations, une présence, de la magie, il ne savait pas, mais bientôt il se sentit de retour en lui-même. Il se sentit alors seul et incroyablement vide.

Il était de retour dans son enveloppe propre et la présence de Draco était nulle part.

Il sentit alors sa magie s'affoler à la recherche de la partie manquante qui laissait un trou béant en lui. Cette absence était si douloureuse et si forte que lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux il était persuadé que Draco avait disparu. Mais son amour était bien là, les mains toujours dans les siennes, les yeux clos, assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil.

Harry se sentait vide, l'angoisse de la solitude et de l'abandon lui donnait la nausée, il avait l'impression d'avoir du barbelé dans la gorge et de la glace autour du cœur et pourtant, malgré son angoisse, il attendit patiemment que Draco rouvre les yeux.

Draco bien loin de savoir ce qu'Harry ressentait était profondément enfoui en lui-même, des images se dessinaient devant ses yeux clos, des souvenirs, des couleurs, des odeurs, mais il devait se concentrer, faire le vide. Ne pas écouter les bruits extérieurs, ne pas faire attention au sentiment qu'il éprouvait, ne pas plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il sentit alors le souffle du vent sur son visage et l'odeur de l'herbe le matin. Il eut alors envie de déployer ses ailes pour suivre le vent, partir au gré des courants…

Draco ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut. Il savait.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur celui d'Harry il y vit non seulement la détresse, mais aussi deux prunelles vertes. Une panique sans nom monta en lui. Pourquoi Harry avait les deux yeux verts ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur était déserté, qu'il était vide de l'intérieur ? Où était Harry ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus rien ? Plus aucun sentiment, plus aucune présence, et pourtant Harry était là, juste devant lui.

Alors sans penser un seul instant qu'il était dans la salle commune entouré de tous ses camarades, il se jeta au cou de son amour et l'embrassa avec panique.

Alors que sa langue venait à la rencontre de celle d'Harry, il eut l'impression que du miel coulait le long de sa gorge pour se blottir autour de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il avala une goulée d'air, ce fut comme si il avait arrêté de respirer jusqu'alors. Il sentait la peur et le soulagement d'Harry faisant écho au sien. Il sentait l'amour du brun et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Plus jamais, murmura Harry.

\- Quelle qu'en soit la raison, » compléta Draco sur le même ton.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur lien était devenu une partie d'eux même et le briser ainsi, même volontairement les avait profondément bouleversés. Jamais Draco n'avait été aussi heureux de voir sa propre prunelle dans l'œil d'Harry.

Le lendemain, Draco se rendit à son cours particulier avec McGonagall. Il était devenu coutumier du bureau de la directrice et salua sommairement les tableaux des anciens directeurs avant de s'installer. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voyait Severus Rogue somnolant dans son tableau, mais bien sûr il était hors de question de le laisser paraitre c'est donc imperturbable qu'il saluait toujours la directrice.

« Bien Mr Malfoy, avez-vous avancé dans votre méditation ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Avez-vous pris connaissance de votre animal?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Maintenant il va falloir que vous visualisiez dans votre esprit le moindre détail qui le compose. A-t-il des poils, des plumes, des écailles, de quelle couleur, de quelle taille est-il, quelle forme a-t-il. N'allez pas le cherchez en vous, vous l'avez déjà trouvé, maintenant il faut le faire venir vers vous pour le visualiser entièrement.

\- Je le vois.

\- Parfait. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez. »

Draco commença alors la longue description sentant son corps se moduler petit à petit, c'était loin d'être agréable, mais McGonagall le poussa à continuer.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Draco se retrouva entièrement transformé. McGonagall le félicita avant de le guider vers la transformation inverse.

C'est épuisé, mais fier de lui que Draco prit congé.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Harry dans leur lit, il lui chuchota extatique, qu'il avait réussi.

« Tu es quel animal alors ? Demanda Harry en posant une _silentium bulla._

\- C'est un secret ! répondit Draco joyeusement.

\- Mais euh, je veux savoir moi ! » Bouda Harry.

Draco ricana et embrassa Harry sur le bout du nez avant de s'allonger pour dormir. Harry s'allongea à son tour mais les bras croisés sur le torse signifiant clairement à Draco qu'il boudait toujours. Cela fit rire de plus belle le blond qui se mit à parsemer le cou de son amour de baiser. Il continua le long du bras puis descendit sur le ventre, n'ayant pas accès au torse.

Il fit glisser sa langue le long du boxer d'Harry.

D'habitude l'un comme l'autre enlevaient cette maigre barrière au moment de dormir, mais Harry ayant décidé de bouder, il l'avait gardé.

Bien décidé à empêcher Harry de bouder, Draco continua son manège, caressant de ses lèvres le membre qui commençait à être à l'étroit dans sa cage de tissu.

Avec délicatesse, Draco mordilla le tissu, très satisfait d'entendre les halètements qu'Harry essayait de retenir.

Sadique, Draco embrassa et lécha l'intérieur des cuisses de son amour, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder autour de ses zones sensibles.

« Je te hais, » grogna Harry.

Draco ricana de plus belle et prit l'organe dressé dans sa bouche, toujours à travers le tissu. Harry se redressa, repoussant l'assaut pour retirer vivement son boxer.

Le sexe libéré, il embrassa passionnément son blond.

« Je te déteste, répéta-t-il.

\- C'est déjà moins fort que de me haïr, » commenta Draco plaisantin.

Draco prit alors le sexe tendu de désir d'Harry entre ses doigts et amorça un lent mouvement d'allé et venue, sa langue et ses lèvres rejoignirent rapidement ses mains.

« Je t'adore, gémit Harry.

\- Je préfère ça, répliqua Draco en lâchant un instant l'objet de son occupation.

\- S'i…S'il te plaît…Dra…co, » bégaya Harry alors que Draco intensifiait son mouvement.

Draco fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son brun, qui souffla de contentement, un deuxième le fit se crisper, mais bien vite les gémissements remplacèrent le souffle court. Bientôt Harry se mit à nouveau à supplier.

« Putain Draco, je t'aime, prends moi ! » hurlait-il presque.

Draco souffla sur le sexe tendu devant lui avant de remonter vers la bouche de Harry, pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

« Voilà qui est encore bien mieux, souffla-t-il, moi aussi je t'aime » et il entra en son amant, qui émit un gémissement de bonheur.

Bientôt ils commencèrent leur danse millénaire. Et essoufflés, ils se séparèrent pour à nouveau se prendre dans les bras.

« Je suis un oiseau, finit par souffler Draco dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. »

Harry grogna de frustration de ne pas en savoir plus, mais dans la brume post-orgasmique, il ne put en vouloir à Draco et finit par s'endormir le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son blond.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Il est mort pendant la guerre, répondit Meda d'une voix terne. ***Quelle délicatesse Narcissa…***

« Mère corbeau ! Insultait Weasley. ***Quelle insulte !*** _[l'insulte vient de l'allemand à dire vrai, tout comme la mère poule couve trop ses enfants et les étouffe, la mère corbeau, elle, ne s'en occupe pas, préférant travailler et reléguer la tâche d'élever son enfant à des auxiliaires, dans les deux cas (mère poule ou mère corbeau) l'idée est de dire à l'autre qu'elle est une mère indigne qui ne sait pas s'occuper de son enfant]_

…à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en lui-même, c'était Harry qu'il trouvait et il n'arrivait jamais à faire abstraction de son amant pour trouver son animal. En définitive, il stagnait depuis la première séance. ***Et si ton animal était Harry ?** _ **la bêta est fière de sa blague**_ *****

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 26 Aout 2018_


	48. La forêt interdite

**Bêta** : Gurisa

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : La forêt interdite**

Les jours suivants, Harry tanna Draco pour qu'il lui révèle quelle était sa forme d'animagus, mais Draco n'en démordait pas, il ne lui dirait pas.

Une semaine passa, et ce fut le premier jour des vacances. Harry et Draco, de même que Ron et les autres restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, sauf pour le week-end du mariage où ils passeraient la nuit sur les lieux, bien que pour l'instant aucun des deux mariés ne savait où il allait avoir lieu. En effet les trois matriarches avaient décidé de maintenir cela secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Draco espérait juste que la raison était réellement pour leur faire une surprise, et non pas pour leur cacher que le lieu n'était pas encore défini.

Lorsqu'il enfila un pull Harry le fixa surpris, puis pensif.

« Quoi ? J'ai froid, » grogna Draco.

Bon, Draco ne pouvait définitivement pas avouer qu'il trouvait le pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait offert particulièrement confortable et qu'en ce premier jour de vacances il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort pour s'habiller élégamment.

« Je repensais juste à un truc », commença Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers Ron qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain.

« Dis Ron, tu avais pas dis que tu avais parlé à Draco de ta mère ? Et qu'elle avait donc offert un pull à Draco.

\- Si, je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer pourquoi on restait à Poudlard pour Noël.

\- Sur le coup j'avais pensé que tu lui avais dit qu'on était âme sœur et tout, mais elle était pas au courant quand on est venu.

\- C'est parce que je lui ai juste dis que maintenant on était amis avec Draco, qu'il s'était blessé en te protégeant et que vous étiez pas en état de rentrer pour Noël. Mione et moi avions donc décidé de rester avec vous, surtout que les parents de Draco pouvaient pas venir le voir.

\- Ta mère en a donc fait un Weasley d'honneur, s'amusa Harry, je comprends mieux sa surprise.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, je descends sans toi, » lâcha Draco en amorçant un geste vers la sortie.

C'est avec un rire et un sourire indulgent qu'Harry suivit Draco.

Beaucoup de monde était resté pour les vacances, principalement les cinquième, les septième années et les Crodragons.

La plupart étaient restés pour pouvoir réviser, mais premier jour de vacances oblige, l'ambiance était joyeuse et fêtarde.

La première semaine passa bien trop rapidement au goût de Harry et Draco. Presque tous les matins et soirées ils révisaient sous le joug d'Hermione, et comme les époux n'avaient plus rien à s'occuper au sujet du mariage, l'après-midi était principalement dédié à la détente. Draco s'était grandement amélioré au Quidditch à force de faire des duels amicaux avec Harry et la nouvelle assurance qu'il semblait avoir dans les airs.

L'air était bien plus doux et sec, ainsi la plupart des personnes qui étaient restées à Poudlard passait leur temps dehors. Chacun en profitait pour réviser sous un arbre ou simplement se détendre dans l'herbe.

Après que le professeur Llwellyn ait eu l'idée de corriger ses copies dehors elle-aussi, plusieurs professeurs l'avaient imitée.

Ainsi ce jeudi-là, deux jours avant le mariage d'Harry et Draco, tout le monde profitait du soleil radieux dans le calme quasi printanier du parc. Il ne faisait largement pas assez chaud pour se baigner, mais certains avaient malgré tout plongé leur pied dans l'eau du lac.

D'autres s'amusaient à se faire des passes avec un frisbee à dent de serpent ou jouer aux baveboules.

L'ambiance restait studieuse, mais bonne enfant, une ambiance comme aurait dut être n'importe quelle école, quand un bruit sourd en provenance de la forêt interdite se fit entendre.

Oiseaux, sombrals, hippogriffes et autres êtres ailés s'envolèrent brusquement. Une étrange fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel sans nuage. Tout le monde s'était figé, le regard fixé vers la forêt, bientôt en surgirent des centaures, des licornes, des fées, des lutins, des botrucs, des crabes de feu et même des Acromentules !

Tous semblaient fuir la forêt...

Sans chercher à comprendre, bon nombre des sorciers fuirent en compagnie des créatures, une chose était certaine, quelque chose de dangereux arrivait et il était hors de question de rester là.

Ceux qui restèrent, sortirent prestement leurs baguettes, le regard fixé sur la forêt, ils découvrirent alors la raison de la peur de toutes ces créatures : la forêt était en feu.

D'immenses flammes dévoraient la forêt millénaire, la dépouillant de tous ses habitants. Tous se précipitèrent esquivant tant bien que mal les créatures qui n'avaient de cesse de surgir de la forêt. La majorité lança des _agamenti_ dans le but d'éteindre le feu, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Le groupe de Crodragons composé d'Hermione et Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, Luna et Blaise, ainsi que Draco et Harry était parmi ceux qui avaient lancé le sort d'eau, mais ils avaient vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce feu.

« C'est un feudeymon, constata Hermione d'une voix grave, il brulera jusqu'à avoir consommé toute la magie des lieux. »

Malgré la cacophonie, la déclaration d'Hermione sembla raisonner dans tout le parc. Les sorciers, élèves comme professeurs, baissèrent leur baguette. Leur regard toujours fixé sur la forêt dévorée par les flammes, perdit de sa combativité et bientôt tous eurent une expression de douloureuse résignation.

La forêt interdite avait toujours représenté le danger, mais aussi le mystérieux, la peur et la fascination. Tous savaient que de nombreuses créatures connues comme inconnues y vivaient.

La forêt interdite était une part de Poudlard, on écoutait d'une oreille le directeur annoncer qu'elle était, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, on se mettait au défi d'y entrer, on craignait d'y être envoyé en retenue, c'était immuable et chaque génération de Poudlard l'avait vécu...

Et pourtant en ce Jeudi 22 Avril 1999, ce souvenir impérissable qui faisait une partie de ce qu'était Poudlard, était en train de disparaitre dans les flammes.

Une partie des créatures avait arrêté de courir pour regarder ce triste spectacle, tandis que l'autre continuait à émerger d'entre les arbres pour fuir le danger mortel.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent un instant avant d'avancer vers les premiers arbres qui délimitaient la forêt. Les créatures dans leur fuite ne leur prêtèrent pas du tout attention pourtant pas une seule ne les bouscula.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Harry passa sa baguette dans sa main gauche et lui et Draco se prirent la main, leurs deux baguettes entre leurs doigts mêlés.

Ils levèrent alors leur mains libres et les doigts bien écarté et la paume tournée vers les bois, ils prononcèrent un mot dans une langue que personne, pas même les centaures, ne comprit. Un immense bouclier argenté s'éleva alors, les créatures magiques fuyant le bois passaient au travers sans difficulté, mais les flammes s'étaient stoppées, léchant la paroi magique.

Draco et Harry levèrent alors leurs mains liées, les deux baguettes tendues vers le ciel. Sally et Blanche étaient apparues sur leurs bras, s'enroulant autour les liants de plus belle.

Les deux jeunes hommes déclamèrent alors d'une même voix « _agamenti_ », mais au lieu d'un fin jet d'eau, ce fut un jet puissant et gigantesque qui sortit de leur baguette, et l'eau était teintée de rose. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec les flammes de magie noire, alors que tous les autres _agamenti_ s'étaient évaporés sans impacter le feu, les flammes s'affaiblirent pour finir par s'éteindre totalement. Une fumée noire à l'odeur âcre s'éleva tandis qu'Harry et Draco continuaient à projeter l'eau le plus loin possible. Bientôt un immense nuage rosé se forma au-dessus de la forêt et répandit sa pluie magique sur l'ensemble de la zone boisée.

Cela s'était passé si vite qu'il fallut un temps pour que les sorciers et les créatures se rendent compte que le danger avait disparu encore plus vite qu'il n'était apparu.

Entre le moment où les flammes étaient apparues et celui où Harry et Draco les avait éteintes, seulement 12 minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent remercier et féliciter les deux garçons, pourtant ils ne partageaient pas le soulagement et l'euphorie suite à l'élimination d'une menace.

Car l'un comme l'autre, ils s'avaient qu'un feudeymon ne se déclarait pas de lui-même, c'était de la magie noire, très noire. Et la probabilité pour que la personne qui l'ai lancé soit la même que celle qui avait réduit le manoir Malfoy était grande.

Le point commun des deux lieux était Draco, mais Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui était menacé à travers Draco. Dans ce cas les Dursley étaient en danger.

Harry en fit part à Draco et aux autres, tous étaient d'accord, si Draco étai visé cela ne serait pas utile, mais si c'était Harry qui l'était, sa famille courait à nouveau un danger mortel.

Alors sans un mot de plus, Harry et Draco se prirent la main et transplanèrent directement au 4 Privet Drive. Qu'il soit impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ne leur efflora pas un seul instant l'esprit.

Arrivés dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry, les deux garçons commencèrent une litanie mélangeant divers sors de protections, rendant la maison invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi, mais inchangé aux yeux des moldus.

Il ne leur fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour revenir.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent ils virent que leur groupe était hilare à l'exception d'Hermione qui semblait bouder. Lorsqu'elle les vit revenir elle leur lança d'un ton geignard.

« Il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard !

\- Visiblement pas pour eux, commenta Ron avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Et bien ils n'ont pas le droit ! » répliqua Hermione d'une voix digne d'une gamine de 5 ans.

Harry comprit bien vite que leur prouesse magique avait quelque peu vexé Hermione, car elle contredisait l' _histoire de Poudlard_ , un des livres préféré de l'ex-Gryffondor…ce qui était à la fois adorable et hilarant. Harry se joignit donc aux rires de ses amis. Sous l'air désespéré de Draco qui se dit qu'il était décidément entouré de personnes timbrées.

L'incendie criminel fit la une de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ du soir, mais en dehors du récit à la gloire du Sauveur et de son époux et de spéculations sans fondement sur l'identité du coupable, le journal n'apporta rien de nouveau.

Harry était soucieux, la magie du feudeymon lui semblait familière, mais pas comme celle de Ron ou Hermione qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille, c'était plus comme celle de Lucius Malfoy ou Mrs Weasley, une magie qu'il connaissait, avec laquelle il avait été plusieurs fois en contact, mais qu'il ne pouvait attribuer avec certitude.

Il en fit part au groupe, mais Draco ne partageait pas cette impression et aucun autre n'arrivait à identifier quelqu'un par sa magie. Hermione avait bien sûr fait tout un discours sur la capacité (très rare) de reconnaitre l'essence magique d'une personne. Capacité que les garçons avaient depuis le lien, bien évidement.

Harry se sentait frustré, ce sentiment qu'il connaissait le responsable de ce gâchis le taraudait. Avec Draco et les autres ils avaient survolé la forêt interdite en balais. Le sombre bois était méconnaissable, malgré la rapidité de réaction des garçons. Une bonne partie de la forêt avait tout simplement disparu, ne restait qu'une terre noircie par la cendre.

Draco ne laissait rien paraitre, mais Harry sentait la colère et la peine de son blond. L'ex-Serpentard était en colère d'être impuissant, de n'avoir pu protéger son manoir et Poudlard, de ne pas savoir qui était responsable de tout cela et il était peiné de voir cette forêt millénaire transformée en tas de cendres à cause de la folie d'une personne. Même le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait osé s'attaquer à la forêt

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'Harry comprit ce que son instinct lui criait.

Comme une renaissance d'un souvenir olfactif qui nous fait sentir une odeur alors qu'elle n'existe pas, Harry se souvint de la sensation d'une essence magique contre lui alors qu'il croisait le professeur Dopey.

Harry se figea, surprenant le professeur et obligeant Draco à s'arrêter lui aussi. Le brun plongea alors son regard dans celui de Dopey, et dans les yeux marron fatigués il y vit autre chose que leur habituel air éteint. Il y vit de la colère et de la haine et il comprit.

« C'était vous, lâcha Harry à l'homme.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Mr Potter, fit innocemment le professeur.

\- Je ne savais plus où j'avais pu être en contact avec la magie responsable du feudeymon, mais c'était vous, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé à devoir vous affronter c'est normal que je me souvienne de votre magie.

\- C'est une très grave accusation que vous faites là Mr Potter, répliqua Dopey.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué le manoir Malfoy ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué la forêt ?

\- Mr Potter vous vous rendez compte que vous m'accuser sans la moindre preuve ?

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de preuve vu qu'il connait votre signature magique et qu'il l'a clairement identifiée comme étant la même que celle qui composait le feudeymon qui a ravagé la forêt interdite, cela suffira au Magenmagot pour vous condamner. »

Le visage de Dopey se transforma, son expression de vieillard fatigué se transformant en une grimace de haine, mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'Harry et Draco avaient lancé un _Incarcerem_ le ligotant sur place.

Draco le souleva ensuite d'un _mobilicorpus_ et les deux garçons se rendirent d'un pas décidé au bureau de la directrice.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Draco entrer dans son bureau précédé d'un Dopey ligoté.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ! s'exclama McGonagall.

\- Ce vieux débris est celui qui a envoyé le feudeymon qui a ravagé la forêt interdite, et il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit aussi celui à l'origine de celui qui a détruit le manoir Malfoy, déclara Draco d'une voix glaciale.

\- Que…Comment ? En êtes-vous certain ?

\- Je peux formellement identifier l'essence magique du professeur Dopey comme étant celle qui a lancé le feudeymon, déclara Harry sur le même ton que Draco.

\- M. Potter je voudrais bien vous croire, mais votre parole ne me suffit pas face à de telles accusations. »

Harry leva un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu par la plaidoirie de McGonagall. Draco fit alors tomber Dopey sur un des fauteuils et sortit de sa manche une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

Sans laisser le temps à la directrice de protester il en fit avaler quelques gouttes à Dopey.

Harry défit les sorts d'entrave.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Cassius Elyas Dopey, répondit Dopey les yeux vitreux.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez lancé un feudeymon sur le manoir Malfoy ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous aussi lancé un feudeymon sur la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me venger.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du meurtre de ma sœur et sa famille.

\- Qui les a tués ?

\- Lucius Malfoy

\- Je comprends pour le manoir, mais en quoi attaquer la forêt interdite constitue une vengeance contre lui ?

\- Pas directement contre lui, mais contre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. »

Un silence se fit, Harry sentait sa colère monter, cet homme avait détruit deux endroits magiques présents bien avant sa naissance pour se venger de Lucius Malfoy à travers eux.

\- Pourquoi leur en vouloir, ils ne sont pas Lucius Malfoy, reprit McGonagall à la place d'Harry.

\- Draco est son fils, il mérite de mourir pour que son père vive la même chose que moi, et Harry Potter a osé libérer Lucius Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts, il les traite comme des êtres humains alors que ce ne sont que des monstres, des assassins qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Il mérite tout autant de souffrir que le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Mais pourquoi attaquer la forêt interdite ? Aucun des garçons n'y était.

\- Ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir arrêter les flammes, elles auraient dut s'étendre jusqu'au parc, et je savais qu'ils y passaient toutes leurs journées. »

Devant cette vérité sans filtre, le professeur McGonagall ne put que se résoudre à accepter que Dopey était coupable.

Le ministère de la magie fut aussitôt appelé et deux Aurors embarquèrent l'ex-professeur sans plus de cérémonie.

Le lendemain toute l'école était au courant que le professeur Dopey était celui qui avait réduit une partie de la forêt interdite en cendres, mais l'information intéressait bien moins que celle de l'incroyable prouesse magique des âmes-sœurs face au redoutable feudeymon.

Draco reçut une lettre de Narcissa le félicitant d'avoir châtié le coupable et le prévenant de l'arrivée d'une lettre pour lui et Harry la veille du mariage, une lettre leur annonçant le lieu du mariage.

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Il fit part de l'arrivée prochaine de la lettre à Harry qui afficha le même sourire impatient et nerveux.

C'était étrange, bien que déjà officiellement mariés, la cérémonie ne semblait pas moins importante.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _Pas de commentaire pour ce chapitre ;)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 9 Septembre 2018_


	49. Une robe une robe une autre et encor

Bêta :

* * *

Note :

-Encore désolée pour le retard, ces premières semaines ont été quelque peu mouvementées notamment mon déménagement pour un an à Saumur

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : une robe + une robe + une autre et encore une autre etc.  
**

La veille de jour tant attendu, Harry et Draco reçurent une lettre de la part d'Andromeda, Mrs Weasley et Lady Malfoy.

 _Cher Harry, cher Draco,_

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint deux plumes. Ce sont deux portoloin qui s'activeront demain à 15heure précise. Elles vous mèneront dans deux salles différentes où vous pourrez vous préparer en compagnie de vos témoins. Vous n'en sortirez qu'une fois prêt et arriverez directement sur le lieu de la cérémonie, vous ne saurez qu'à ce moment là où vous êtes._

 _Nous vous embrassons,_

 _Andromeda Tonks, Molly Weasley, Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

 _PS : la plume fauve est pour Harry, celle couleur ébène est pour Draco_

Harry grogna de frustration. Être ainsi maintenu dans l'ignorance l'horripilait.

« -Pourquoi les femmes utilisent toujours des noms de couleurs tordus, grogna-t-il de mauvais humeur, elles peuvent pas juste dire la plume orange et la plume noire ?

-C'est plus précis, voilà tout, fauve est un orange tirant sur le brun, et ébène est un noir profond, répliqua Draco avec un sourire indulgent

-Noir c'est noir, voilà tout.

-Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, je suis sur qu'elles ont trouvé le meilleur lieu pour notre mariage, un lieu où la magie est ancienne et pure, un lieu où notre amour trouvera écho, un lieu où nous nous sentirons en sécurité, un lieu que nous ne pourrons qu'aimer.

-ça ne t'énerve pas de ne pas savoir

-Patience est mère de sureté et j'aime rester en sécurité»

Harry grogna avant de partir bouder dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il interrogea Ron et Luna, ses deux témoins, tous deux lui confirmèrent qu'ils savaient où avait lieu la cérémonie, mais ils refusèrent de le lui révéler, malgré l'insistance de Harry qui essaya de les convaincre de tout lui dire en usant de toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait, allant de l'apitoiement à la menace.

Draco et Harry avaient choisis leur témoins peu de temps après que les matriarches se soient mises d'accords pour la date du mariage. Elles leur avaient demandé de choisir une fille et un garçon chacun pour qu'ils soient leurs témoins et aident les trois femmes pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise d'Harry quand Hermione avait refusé de devenir son témoin, lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé ainsi qu'à Ron. L'ex-Gryffondor avait refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être son témoin, mais ne voulut pas en démordre et finalement Harry s'était résigné et avait choisi Luna comme témoin féminine.

Draco ne lui avait pas demandé pas qui il avait pris comme témoin et Harry ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Harry se disait que Draco avait surement pris Blaise et Daphnée Greengrass, cette dernière, depuis l'annonce de leur mariage et de leur lien d'âme sœur avait su être une personne cordiale voire amicale avec les garçons et était une des rares filles à ne pas baver devant eux.

Harry grogna à nouveau, il était seul dans le dortoir et n'en pouvait plus d'être là à attendre sans savoir où aurait lieu son mariage.

A vrai dire il ne savait pas grand-chose, ni le lieu, ni le nom de tous les invités, ni le déroulement de la cérémonie, ni même le menu. Il savait bien les quelques formules qu'il devait réciter pour la cérémonie, et avait choisi certain des plats qui allait être servie, il avait aussi donné le nom des personnes qu'il voulait inviter personnellement pour son mariage, mais en dehors de ça, il était dans le flou le plus total.

Il passa le reste de la journée à grommeler devant tant d'ignorance.

Draco quant à lui s'amusait de voir son mari bouder ainsi. Il était un peu méchant, car il en savait plus que lui sur le déroulé du mariage, bien évidement il ne savait pas où aurait lieu la cérémonie, mais il avait choisi lui-même un grand nombre d'élément pour son déroulé.

Plus que l'impatience s'était le stresse qui montait petit à petit.

Le jour arriva et Harry eu l'impression que les heures s'écoulait au ralentit, l'impatience de savoir le lieu de son mariage ayant éclipsé totalement le reste. Draco lui était bien contient qu'il allait se marier devant tout le monde d'ici quelques heures et bien que comme toujours il n'en montrait rien, il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait même l'impression que le temps s'était accéléré.

Lorsque 15heure sonna Harry et Draco empoignèrent leur plume respective et ils sentirent le crochet familier derrière leur nombril.

Harry arriva dans une pièce assez spacieuse dont un mur était recouvert d'un immense miroir. En face était installé un fauteuil ressemblant à ceux qu'on peut trouver chez un coiffeur.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait Luna, Ron et Andromeda. Tous étaient déjà vêtus pour le mariage. Luna portait une robe vert pomme brodée de fleur rose et violettes, elle portait un collier de grosses perle pas tout à fait ronde et chacune d'une couleur différente. Elle avait comme à son habitude ses boucles d'oreilles radis. Ron, bien plus sobre, portait une robe d'un pourpre sombre brodé d'or. La robe d'Andromeda était plus proche d'une robe moldue, vert impériale brodée de petites perles noires, elle était longue et moulante avec un triangle découpé au niveau de la poitrine formant un décolleté élégant. Luna et Ron tous deux, en tant que témoins, une salamandre de la taille d'une main brodée sur leur robe. Celle de Luna était au niveau du bas de sa robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et celle de Ron était sur son biceps droit. Malgré l'extravagance de la robe de Luna, cela lui allait vraiment bien, et Harry la trouva très jolie avec ses cheveux remonté dans un chignon désordonné, Ron était particulièrement élégant dans sa robe et Andromeda était à tomber, on aurait d'ailleurs put lui donner dix ans de moins.

Harry resta un instant muet.

« -Merci du compliment, plaisanta l'ainée du groupe

-C'est que vous êtes splendide tous les trois…bafouilla Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le seras bien plus que nous d'ici une heure, » déclara Luna avec un doux sourire

Harry était un peu inquiet, connaissant les gouts de Luna, mais fut vite rassuré quand se fut Andromeda et non Luna qui s'approcha de lui.

« -Bon, commençons par le plus difficile, » déclara Andromeda en sortant un nécessaire de coiffure et sa baguette.

Après une heure à se faire laver, coiffer, couper, raser, asperger de laque et autre manipulation plus magique que moldu, Harry découvrit avec stupeur que ses cheveux pouvaient être autre chose qu'un nid d'oiseau. En effet, Andromeda avait réussi à transformé la touffe qui lui servait de cheveux en quelque chose de particulièrement élégant et un rien sexy.

Elle avait coupé très court les côtés tout en laissant le haut long tout désépaississant énormément si bien que ses épis étaient moins prononcés, ses cheveux retombant élégamment sur un côté dans un savant effet coiffé décoiffé.

Luna tendit sa robe à Harry, mais il fallut une bonne minute pour que l'ex-Gryffondor ne se détache de la contemplation de son reflet et prête attention à elle.

Quand Harry eut revêtit sa robe de mariage, ce fut au tour de Ron d'afficher une expression de merlan frit

« -Franchement, mon pote, je t'aurais pas reconnu si je t'avais croisé dans la rue, lâcha-t-il

Harry portait une longue robe serré dont la forme rappelait celle d'une tunique, l'ensemble était d'une douce couleur crème brodé d'or, et des pieds jusqu'aux omoplates était brodés une grande salamandre noire aux reflets vert, avec seulement quelque zone non brodées qui formaient des taches crèmes sur le dos de la salamandre. La robe ajustée épousait les formes d'Harry, lui faisant une silhouette élancée et élégante.

Une petite cloche sonna alors, c'était l'heure.

Harry suivit par les regards bienveillants de Ron, Luna et Andromeda, poussa l'unique porte de la pièce.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arriva directement en extérieur, l'étendu d'herbe qui s'étendait devant lui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était en dehors de tout bâtiment, et Harry avait encore moins de doute sur le lieu où il était.

Harry se retourna, posant son regard sur l'immense bâtisse qui venait de quitter.

« -Surpris ? demanda alors Ron qui venait de sortir à son tour par la petite porte dérobée qu'avait emprunté Harry

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu penser à nous marier ici, mais jamais vous n'auriez pu faire meilleur choix, déclara Harry en se trouvant vers Andromeda qui était apparue à son tour

-Avec Cissy et Molly nous nous sommes dit qu'aucun lieu ne pouvait mieux convenir à votre mariage.

-Oui…aucun lieu n'aurait pu mieux convenir que Poudlard… » souffla Harry le cœur gonflé par l'émotion.

La petite porte qu'ils venaient de passé donnait en effet directement sur le parc de Poudlard.

Andromeda lui sourit avant de le précéder.

S'avançant un peu plus Harry découvrit des dizaines et des dizaines de chaises alignées face à une estrade surplombée d'une tonnelle couverte de lys de toutes les couleurs.

L'endroit était magnifique, mais il y avait beaucoup beaucoup trop de monde, au moins cinq cent personnes se tenaient là, assises sur les chaises elles aussi décorées de lys.

Harry s'avança et le silence se fit. Les témoins gagnèrent discrètement l'estrade tandis qu'Andromeda s'installait sur une des chaises à l'avant.

Mal à l'aise, Harry remonta l'allée le regard fixé sur le druide marieur en face de lui.

Maintenant qu'il savait où avait lieu son mariage, tout son stresse remontait à la surface et il avait une furieuse envie de vomir.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry tenta d'ignorer tous les regards posés sur lui tout en priant pour ne pas trébucher et tomber lamentablement devant tous ces gens. C'est un peu avec soulagement qu'il atteignit la tonnelle.

Sur la droite se tenait Luna et Ron, l'ex-Serdaigle semblait trouver une des fleurs de lys de la tonnelle passionnante, tandis que Ron lançait un sourire de soutiens à Harry.

Les deux témoins de Draco se tenaient sur la gauche, comme s'en doutait Harry, Draco avait choisi Blaise comme témoins masculin, mais quelle ne fut pas surprise de l'ex-Gryffondor lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la magnifique jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés du mulâtre était autre que Hermione.

Blaise portait une élégante robe pourpre ornée d'une salamandre vert anis brodée au niveau de sa hanche, il avait tressé ses cheveux crépu, ce qui donnait à son visage un aspect plus élégant, presque féminin.

Hermione quant à elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une tresse qui partait du haut de sa tête jusqu'à son épaule droite. La coupe était simple, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la robe. Sa robe était un mélange d'élégance et de sexy, avec son dos nu fermé par des lacets et sa jupe fendu sur presque toute la longueur. La coupe était proche d'une coupe moldu mais le bleu nacré de la robe miroitait d'une façon qui ne pouvait être que magique. Elle aussi avait une salamandre brodée sur sa robe.

La jeune née-Moldue lui lançait un regard amusé. Visiblement elle était fière d'avoir caché à Harry qu'elle était la témoin de Draco.

D'ailleurs le blond était toujours absent.

Les invités étaient agités, intrigués par l'absence du second époux.

Soudain un cri perçant de rapace retentit dans le ciel bleu. Un faucon d'un blanc immaculé apparu alors piquant vers l'estrade.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Harry pour comprendre qui était ce rapace, et il n'eut plus le moindre doute lorsque l'animal arriva vers lui et qu'il croisa ses yeux vairons.

Dans un souffle l'animal freina juste devant le druide pour être remplacé l'instant d'après par un élégant jeune homme vêtu d'une robe gris perle ajustée telle une tunique. Tout comme Harry une gigantesque salamandre était brodée tout le long de la robe, l'animal était de la même couleur que sur la robe d'Harry si ce n'est qu'elle avait plus de zone non brodées au niveau du dos de la salamandre, de même que deux anneaux au niveau de la queue.

Etrangement la coupe de Draco était assez similaire à celle de Harry, même si du fait de la couleur et de la nature différente de leur cheveux, l'effet n'était pas du tout le même, la coupe de Draco donnant une impression assez élégante tandis que celle de Harry lui donnait un air sauvage, mais dans les deux cas cela leur donnait un air tout à fait sexy.

Harry et Draco restèrent un instant figés, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant juste le fait d'être là, tous les deux.

Le druide marieur s'éclaircit la gorge, rappelant à l'ordre les deux amoureux, ce qui fit glousser une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Harry entendit le bruit d'appareil photo, mais il s'en moquait, le plus important est qu'il allait enfin se marier à Draco. Peu importait qu'ils le soient déjà.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 23 Septembre 2018_


	50. La Cérémonie

Bêta :

* * *

Note :

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je n'ai pas une seule fois remis en doute l'idée de faire un vrai mariage, mais je dois avouer que ce fut au final un vrai défi. Je n'ai dans ma vie assister qu'à 3 mariages, le premier à l'âge de 3 ans, le second à 10-12ans et le 3eme à 21ans, vous vous doutez bien que je ne me souviens absolument pas du premier, le second j'en ai de vague souvenir, et le 3eme…et bien je m'en souviens bien vu que c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais j'ai pas franchement fait attention au protocole de la cérémonie…Enfin bref, il a fallu que je trouve divers sources pour m'aider (cf/PS)

\- Encore désolée pour l'attente et le manque de réponse aux review, en plus d'être en manque de temps j'ai un wifi qui est lunatique et décide parfois de ne plus marcher pendant une journée entière ou encore de se déconnecter tout seul…bref la joie

\- J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu (vraiment ?) vous plaira et à Dimanche 4 Novembre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : La Cérémonie**

« -Nous sommes ici en cette après-midi heureuse pour célébrer le mariage de deux être déjà liés. Ils ont souhaité célébrer leur union sacré par la magie devant ceux qui leur sont proches, famille et amis, vous êtes ici dans le seul but d'assister à la preuve du puissant lien qui unit ces deux êtres. Monsieur Harry James Potter, Monsieur Draco Angelus Malfoy, votre geste est honorable, et le lien qui vous unis déjà puissant, et c'est un honneur de pouvoir vous assister dans la confirmation de vos vœux. Ce renouvellement du mariage entend que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcé par autrui, se promettant fidélité pour toute leur vie. De par le lien qui vous unis, il ne peut en être autrement, de ce fait Hermione Granger, Blase Zabini, Luna Lovegood et Ronald Weasley acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette unions.

-Oui, nous l'acceptons

-Harry Potter, la parole vous est donnée que vos vœux soient entendu par tous comme étant ceux de votre cœur à l'égard de votre époux pour votre vie entière à deux. »

Harry déglutit fortement avant de se tourner vers Draco, les joues déjà rosie par la gêne.

« -Merci…Draco je ne suis pas très doué pour les grands discours, mais voilà : Notre première rencontre ne fut pas la meilleure et jamais je n'aurais cru trouver un jour mon bonheur dans ton bonheur. Pourtant comme si il n'en pouvait être autrement, ce lien qui nous a unis m'a fait découvrir l'homme incroyable que tu es.

Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord et je suis certain que nous continuerons à faire trembler les murs de nos disputes, mais cela ne sera que pour mieux nous réconcilier après. Tu as su voir l'homme que j'étais, pas le héros, non, juste le garçon un peu perdu qui ne demandait au final qu'à t'aimer. Ton calme tempère mon impulsivité, tes yeux sont des perles aussi rares que précieuses où se reflètes tous les sentiments que tu sais si bien cacher.

Nous nous sommes détesté, nous nous sommes reconnus comme semblables, nous nous sommes aimés. Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur, après tout dans la vie beaucoup de choses sont imprévisibles, j'ai une certitude, peu importe ce que nous réserve le futur, nous serons ensemble partageant notre amour…Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux

Je te promets de t'aimer et d'être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi, dans les moments les plus joyeux comme dans les moments les plus durs.

Je te promets de mettre tout en œuvre pour que notre vie ne soit qu'une succession de petits et de grand bonheur

Car je t'aime Draco, plus que je n'aurai jamais cru aimer. »

D'un geste de tête Harry fit signe au druide marieur, lui indiquant qu'il avait fini. Le silence était totale et bien que Draco gardait un visage neutre, Harry n'avait pas besoin de sentir l'amour du blond à travers le lien, il voyait entièrement cette émotion dans les yeux de son amant, une émotion si forte qu'elle le brulait presque tant l'amour qu'il y voyait était intense.

« -Draco Malfoy, la parole vous est donnée que vos vœux soient entendu par tous comme étant ceux de votre cœur à l'égard de votre époux pour votre vie entière à deux.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas doué en discours, tu t'en sors pas trop mal pour une fois, se moqua faussement Draco. On dit que la passion n'est pas la seule base du mariage qu'il faut aussi la tendresse, la confiance, le respect, le support mutuel, et c'est là les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi Harry. Même si un jour je t'en veux, même si nous nous crions dessus, jamais ces sentiments disparaitrons. Car sans toi le monde est vide, il y a des montagnes, des fleuves, des villes mais tout y est silencieux, désert, seule ta présence rend le monde vivant pour moi. Oui nous aurons des désaccords, nous ne sommes pas parfait, mais être marié ce n'est pas seulement se laisser mutuellement séduire par les charmes et les qualités l'un de l'autre, quand il s'agit de mariage chacun doit savoir supporter les défauts de l'autre et je sais que nous le pouvons. Car j'aime ta façon parfois si simple de voir la vie autant que je reproche ton impulsivité, j'aime ta tête encore plus ébouriffé le matin et ton regard émerveillé sur tout ce qui t'entour, ton optimisme malgré les peines passées…Je suis impatient de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. »

Draco avait dit tout son discours sur un ton détaché, mais Harry sentait à travers le lien combien Draco était ému et gêné par ce qu'il venait dire et leurs proches n'étaient pas dupe non plus.

Le druide marieur appela alors le porteur des alliances et se fut Dewitt qui apparut. Il était affublé d'une sorte de petite scelle sur laquelle était déposé deux vif d'or.

Dewitt avait bien grandit depuis noël, il faisait presque sa taille adulte désormais, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être incroyablement mignon et d'attendrir toute l'assemblée tandis qu'il trottinait en direction du couple.

Lorsque le jeune fléreur arriva au niveau du couple, chacun prit un des vifs. Draco regarda Harry perplexe. Cette partie là était une des seule dont Harry avait put s'occuper et s'il avait partagé à Draco son idée de faire porter les alliances par Dewitt (chose qui avait horrifié Hermione, mais Harry avait réussi à la convaincre en lui assurant que la scelle serait allégée magiquement) Harry n'avait pas une seul fois parler de vif d'or. Devant le regard de son blond, Harry embrassa le vif qu'il tenait et une inscription apparu, Draco fit de même et put lire.

« Je m'ouvre au terme »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais Harry semblait bien trop satisfait de lui-même pour qu'il s'abaisse à lui demander le sens de tout cela.

Le druide marieur reprit alors la parole :

« -Monsieur Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Draco Angélus Malfoy comme époux devant la magie et par la loi, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur, comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, » déclara Harry d'une voix enrouée

Le vif d'or s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un anneau or sertit d'arabesques argentées.

Harry et Draco avaient longuement hésité sur le fait d'acheter d'autres alliances alors qu'ils avaient déjà celles magiquement créé par le lien. Pas un seul instant ils avaient songé à enlever ces dernières pour se les passer à nouveau au doigt. Luna avait alors fait la remarque qu'ils avaient deux mains et donc qu'il pouvait bien avoir une bague à chaque main, qu'il pouvait même avoir une bague à chaque doigt s'ils le voulaient. Sans prêter plus attention à Luna qui s'était mise à fredonner une chanson parlant de « tas de bracelets autour des poignets », Harry et Draco avaient conclu que de nouvelles alliances n'étaient pas une bête idée. Une alliance symbole de leur lien et une autre symbole de leur amour.

« - Monsieur Draco Angélus Malfoy, continua le druide, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Harry James Potter comme époux devant la magie et par la loi, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur, comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, déclara Draco d'un ton posé, mais plus aigu que d'ordinaire. »

Le second vif d'or s'ouvrit dévoilant un second anneau en tout point identique au premier, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus fin.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent alors et passèrent leurs alliances l'un à l'autre, même Draco n'arrivait pas à retenir son expression émue.

« -Par le pouvoir que la magie m'a accordé, reprit le druide, je bénis votre lien de sang, d'âme et de magie en ces lieux devant vos témoins, vos familles et vos amis. Vous êtes désormais unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage…Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, et s'embrassèrent avec émotion. Ils sentirent tous deux leur magie tourbillonné autour d'eux, se mélangeant l'une à l'autre, s'unissant encore plus profondément et jamais ils ne se sentirent plus complet qu'à ce moment-là.

Tout le monde applaudit avec ferveur, les flashs crépitèrent et plusieurs personnes sifflèrent avec force.

Une douce musique se leva faisant hommage à l'union et tout le monde se tut avec respect.

Pour la première fois, Harry osa se tourner vers les inviter. Etrangement, il y avait plusieurs chaises vides au premier rang, une d'entre elles était parmi les Weasley, entre Percy et Georges, enfin elle n'était pas tout à fait vide vu que dessus était posée une photo encadrée de Fred Weasley. Comme l'était son modèle, le Fred de la photo était souriant et faisait de grands signes joviaux. A la suite des Weasley il y avait neuf autres sièges sur lesquels étaient posés des photos, celle la plus proche de Ginny étaient la photo de Lupin, puis celle de Tonks, de Sirius, de James, de Lily, de Maugrey Fol Œil, de Colin Crivey et de Dumbledore, sur la dernière chaise vide était posée non pas une photo mais un dessin que Harry avait fait de Dobby, juste à côté au bout de la rangé était un perchoir vide sur lequel était accroché un dessin d'Hedwige.*

Harry sentit les larmes monter à la vue de ce magnifique hommage, sa famille était là pour son mariage, toute sa famille. Son regard glissa alors de l'autre côté de l'allée, là était assis Narcissa Malfoy en compagnie d'Andromeda, Teddy dans ses bras. De l'autre côté de la Lady était Lucius Malfoy, l'homme ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais Harry était heureux que le père de son mari soit là, même si le père en question était un criminel qui avait entièrement sa place à la nouvelle Askaban. A côté de Lucius Malfoy était aussi installée une chaise sur laquelle était un cadre photo. Sur la photo se trouvait un Severus Rogue qui ne semblait pas ravie d'être là et toisait les alentour avec un mépris évident.

Les rangées derrières étaient occupées par des amis ou des camarades qu'Harry appréciait ainsi que les familles de ces derniers, parmi eux Dean et Seamus étaient particulièrement bruyant et Neville semblait essayer d'ignorer sa grand-mère assise à côté de lui. Une rangé après étaient installés d'autres connaissances ou amis tel que Kingsley et sa femme, Alberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, (qui prenait la place de trois personnes) McGonagall bien sûr et tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard, et de nombreux autres qu'Harry avait côtoyé à divers moment, même Mrs Figg était là, bien sûr les Dursley n'étaient pas là, bien qu'ils aient été invités.

Il y avait de nombreuses autres rangées plus en arrière mais de ces personnes Harry n'en avait jamais vu aucune, ou alors simplement croisés dans la rue, mais la grande majorité d'entre eux avait des vêtements particulièrement ostentatoires et un air supérieur. Cela faisait assez rire Harry de voir toutes ces personnes se croyant importante reléguées à l'arrière, alors que les Weasley étaient au premier rang, cela ne devaient certainement pas leur plaire, bien que les robes de la famille de rouquin n'avaient que peu à envier à celle des autres. En effet, sous l'insistance de Narcissa Malfoy, soutenue par Andromeda, tout le monde avait dû vêtir une robe d'apparat absolument splendide gracieusement offertes par les deux sœurs. Les robes allaient du violet profond au bleu pâle avec des coupes d'une élégance rare. Mrs Weasley avait tempêté et insister pour rembourser le prix des robe, mais lorsque Lady Malfoy avait sans scrupule annoncé le coût d'une seule de ces robe, Mrs Weasley avait dû s'assoir et prendre deux grandes tasses de thé pour s'en remettre.

Non les aristocrates au fond n'avaient aucun mal à leur reprocher, et de toute façon la famille Weasley avait entièrement sa place au premier rang.

Derrière dernières chaises et sur les extrémités ce tenaient une ribambelle de journaliste qu'Harry ignora totalement, craignant qu'un moindre regard vers eux ne les attire.

Non, ceux qui importaient étaient aux premiers rangs.

Quand la musique cessa, tous se levèrent pour aller féliciter les mariés, les mains s'enchainèrent les accolades aussi et Harry eut rapidement l'impression d'étouffer, et au vu de l'émotion qu'il ressentait en provenance de Draco il était de même pour l'ex-Serpentard, bien que ce dernier affiche un visage tout à fait posé et courtois.

Le vin d'honneur fut servi et Harry et Draco se séparèrent pour pouvoir être abordés par qui le voulait. Harry avait râler de devoir jouer à ce jeux mondain ridicule, mais avait fini par céder en échange de la promesse d'un diner de mariage à sa convenance. Ainsi se retrouvait-il à donner des sourires hypocrite à qui l'entendait, complimentant les femmes pour leur tenu et saluant les hommes par leur nom. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de patience à Draco pour tous les lui apprendre.

Ainsi Harry pouvait désormais dire à Lord Macmillan que sa femme était ravissante dans sa robe vert anis et demander à Lord Fawley comment s'en sortait son fils Eustace depuis son départ pour les iles Fidji*. Bref une vraie prise de tête. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Draco, ce dernier semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau et aucune émotion négative n'émanait de lui, ce qui rendait cela encore plus pénible à l'ex-Gryffondor.

Une barrière magique empêchait les journalistes de venir déranger les inviter, mais leur laissait la possibilité d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passait. Ce qui horripilait Harry qui avait eu encore plus de mal à accepter la présence des journalistes à son mariage que de devoir apprendre l'arbre généalogique des différentes familles aristocratique du monde sorcier.

« -Le destin est une chose bien terrible, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter, déclara une femme d'un ton dramatique.

-Euh oui, si vous le dites, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté le monologue de la femme.

-Vous avez tout juste réussis à triompher de vous-savez-qui que vous vous retrouvez à vous marier avec l'un de ses anciens partisans, on dit que la magie à ses raisons que la raison ignore, mais cela reste dramatique de voir la vie d'une personne telle que vous ainsi lier à un mang…

-Un mot de plus et même vos propres enfants ne vous reconnaitrons plus, gronda Harry »

La main sur sa gorge, rendu muette par un silencio, la femme émis un gémissement apeuré.

« -Draco est mon mari et je refuse d'entendre la moindre insinuation de ce genre. Le lien qui nous unis est bien plus fort que ce que vous pourrez jamais imaginer. La magie ne nous a pas forcé à être ensemble, elle nous a montré au-delà de l'image que nous avions l'un de l'autre et sans Voldemort et sa stupide guerre, sans ces idées de suprématie des sang-pur, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin un seul instant de notre lien pour nous aimer. J'aime Draco plus que ma propre vie et quiconque le traitera de Mangemort ou insinuera quoi que ce soit du même ordre pourra dire adieu à une quelconque clémence de ma part. »

Le silence était total, la magie d'Harry bouillonnait autour de lui et la femme devant lui avait considérablement pali.

Harry fit volte-face et partit à grandes enjambées, n'ayant comme seul envie que de retourner au calme dans son dortoir, loin de ces hypocrites.

Mais à peine eu-t-il traversé la bulle délimitant le lieu du cocktail qu'il se fit abordés par plusieurs journalistes.

« -Monsieur Potter quelque commentaires sur ce que vous pensez du passé de mangemort de votre mari ?

-Monsieur Potter ne pensez-vous pas que la population verra négativement votre mariage avec un ex-mangemort ?

-Monsieur Potter considérez-vous votre mari comme un repenti ou un ex-criminel ?

-ASSEZ ! » hurla Harry avant de transplaner.

Sans un mot, Draco fit de même, non sans lancer un regard plein de mépris à l'assemblée de journalistes.

Tout le monde resta figé. C'était une chose de lire les prouesses par la presse, s'en était une autre de le voir. Pas que transplaner soit un exploit mais…ils étaient à Poudlard bon sang !

Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Luna se regardèrent un instant, le cocktail était censé duré encore une bonne heure, mais vu l'état des choses…

« -Je crois qu'il est temps de dire au revoir aux invités qui ne font pas parti des proches, » déclara Andromeda qui avait rejoint les témoins en compagnie de Mrs Weasley et Lady Malfoy. Ainsi entreprirent-ils d'évacuer tout le monde, journaliste comme invités prestigieux. Il fallut la menace conjointe de Hermione, Andromeda et Mrs Weasley pour faire partir les journalistes, mais devant la colère autoritaire des trois femmes, même les plus courageux finirent par s'enfuir.

Ne restaient que les amis et la famille, à l'exception de Lucius Malfoy qui avait été renvoyé à St Mangouste dès la fin de la cérémonie.

Ils furent guidés à travers Poudlard par deux elfes. Winky et Kreattur s'étaient en effet proposé pour aider au bon déroulement du mariage lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Draco et Harry souhaitaient faire une cérémonie solennelle.

Arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Hermione interpela les deux elfes pour leur demander de transmettre un message aux jeunes mariés, mais au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, elle ravala son message voyant le couple déjà présent pour les accueillir.

 _A suivre_

* * *

PS : Je l'avoue, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs sources pour pouvoir écrire les vœux des garçons, voici donc les personnes dont les mots ont bien plus de poésie et de beauté que moi :

\- Georges Bernanos

\- Alphonse Karr

\- Goethe

\- Hélène Brodeur

\- With a love like that (blog) = pour cette personne j'ai carrément prit certain passages de leur vœux qui sont d'une authenticité et d'une justesse parfaites.

* * *

*L'idée des chaises « vides » n'est pas non plus de moi, mais je l'ai lu dans un headcanon qui m'a juste absolument trop touché (même si je l'ai un peu revisité à ma manière)

*Eustace Fawley : il apparait dans le jeu mobile _les Animaux Fantastique : Enquête dans le monde des sorciers_ , il est à Poufsouffle et son oncle habite aux iles Fidji (entre autre)

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 4 Novembre 2018_


	51. I can't live without you

Bêta :

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Entre les recherches pour la décoration de la salle et celle pour la répartition des invités par table, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'organiser un vrai mariage XD, en tout cas si vous allez vous marier, je conseil le site mariage « point »net qui est très pratique pour s'organiser (replacé « point » par un vrai point bien sur, c'est juste pour éviter la censure de fanfiction)

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : I can't live without you**

Des Ooh et des Aah furent lâcher par les invités lorsqu'ils découvrir la Grande Salle, les trois matrones avaient en effet fait un travail formidable. La Grande Salle était méconnaissable tout était dans les tons or et argent. Les quatre longues tables avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes au-dessus desquelles volaient des couronnes de fleurs blanches perlées d'argent sur les nappes blanches qui recouvraient tables étaient posées des couverts et assiettes argent, sur lesquelles était posées des serviettes or fermées par des plumes argentés brodées d'or. Au centre des tables poussaient des arbres pailleté tantôt d'or tantôt d'argent auxquels étaient accrochées des fioles emplit de perles argent et or qui miroitaient comme un liquide mouvant. Les chaises poudrées d'or brodées de ruban argenté. A la place des bougies flottaient des lanternes argentées illuminées d'une douce lueur orangée.

Un rideau d'un blanc immaculés coupait la salle en deux, rendant la salle bien plus intimiste.

Sans compter la table d'honneur qui longeait un des murs latéraux il y avait huit tables rondes pouvant accueillir entre 12 et 7 personnes. Sur un tableau on pouvait lire en lettre d'or :

Table d'Honneur : Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Lady Malfoy

Table Diamant : Viktor Krum, Lady Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode, Augusta Londubat

Table Grenat : Ted Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Pénélope Deauclaire, Percy Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ethan Pills

Table Améthyste : Reginal Cattermole, Mary Cattermole, Maisie Cattermole, Ellie Cattermole, Alfred Cattermole, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tabitha Shacklebolt

Table Opale : Katie Bell, Olivier Dubois, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Demelza Robins, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley

Table Topaze : Minerva McGonagall, Rubeux Hagrid, Rolanda Bibine, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Mäven Llwellyn, Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfresh, Aurora Sinistra, Horace Slughorn, Septima Vector, Bathsheba Babbling

Table Ambre : Xenophilius Lovegood, Abelforth Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Arabella Figg, Jane Granger, William Granger, Hestia Jones, Garrick Ollivander, Strugis Podmore

Table Peridot : Terry Boot, Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Rionach O'Neal

Table Jade : Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dennis Crivey, Neville Londubat, Susan Bones, Zacharia Smith

Il y avait tout le monde, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, de l'armée de Dumbledore, amis proches et famille. Harry avait aussi voulu inviter Wink et Kreatture, mais les deux elfes avaient refusé, arguant qu'ils préféraient mille fois s'occuper du repas et du bien-être des invités. Les invités installés, le repas fut servi. Le Menu était un parfait équilibre entre simplicité et raffinement. Chacun se régala et l'ambiance était festive.

La table Diamant était la plus silencieuse, Victor Krum racontait sa vie à Durmstrang sous l'oreille attentive de la tablée chacun allant à son commentaire quant aux différences avec Poudlard.

A la table Grenat Ethan Pills était au centre de la conversation, chacun racontant son anecdote à propos de Charlie. Ethan n'en ratait pas une non plus, relatant ses aventures avec le rouquin dans la réserve en Roumanie. Ethan était dragonnier tout comme Charlie, et cela faisait un peu moins de six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était donc la première fois que la famille rencontrait le jeune homme…et Charlie était plutôt content que sa mère ne soit pas à la même table, sinon le pauvre Ethan aurait été plus que cuisiné.

A la table Améthyste, le couple Cattermole était particulièrement silencieux, c'est qu'ils étaient quelques peu intimidé d'être ainsi invité au mariage du survivant et en plus de se retrouver à la même table que le ministre de la magie. Kingsley comme à son habitude était très amicale et plaisantait beaucoup avec les enfants Cattermole. Tabitha, la femme de Kingsley, une grande fille brune dont les yeux bleus pétillait d'intelligence, écoutait Amos Diggory raconter son travail au ministère. Harry avait tenu à inviter les Cattermole, bien qu'ils ne les connaissent que très peu. Mais il avait entrainé cette famille dans la guerre malgré eux, alors c'était un peu ça façon de s'excuser et de les remercier.

Sans surprise, à la table Opale le Quidditch était au centre de la discussion, Olivier était assaillit de questions sur son poste au sein Club de Flaquemare et ceux encore à Poudlard racontaient le dernier match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

A la table Topaze on parlait boulot et élèves bien sûr, mais on revenait aussi beaucoup sur les mariés et leur déboires et aventures en classe et à Poudlard. La table était grande et bruyante, mais toujours moins que les table Grenat, Opale et Ambre.

La table Ambre était la plus hétéroclite autant dans l'apparence de ceux qui était assis que dans les conversation, Xenophilius Lovegood portait une robe lapis-lazuli ornée d'étoile tandis qu'en face de lui Mr Granger portait un costume trois pièce noir orné d'une cravatte bleue marine. De même Hestia Jones portait une robe en velours à la coupe tout à fait sorcière tandis que Mrs Granger portaient une longue robe ajustée tout à fait moldue. Hestia très curieuse avait entrepris d'interroger les Granger sur la vie en tant que moldue, Dedalus Diggle draguait ouvertement Mrs Figg et Abelforth Dumbledore et Ollivander étaient en grande discussion sur la vie de commerçant maintenant que la guerre était finie. Les autres se contentaient d'écouter les élucubrations de Xenophilius Lovegood.

La table Peridot était divisée entre les garçons qui parlaient cours et Quidditch et les filles qui parlaient chiffons à l'exception de Rionach O'nEal qui préférait largement participer à la conversation des garçons. .

A la table Jade Neville et Hannah étaient entrée dans une grande discussion sur la botanique tandis que Cho interrogeait les autres sur la vie à Poudlard en tant que Crodragons.

Après un certain temps, Ron lança quelques étoiles de sa baguette et se leva. Le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin. Ses oreilles étaient rouges, mais il ne se démonta pas et pris la parole.

« -Bonsoir tout le monde, euh en tant que témoin apparemment il faut dire quelques mots, j'ai pas vraiment écrit de discours, alors voilà : Harry et moi on s'est rencontré à King's Cross, je crois que si j'avais pas poussé la porte de ce compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, ma vie aurait été bien différente. Plus calme sans doute. Mais je n'aurais jamais eu un amis comme lui, quelqu'un prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour les autres quelqu'un qui m'a pardonné bien trop de fois mes erreurs…Même si il dit le contraire, c'est un héros. Un vrai. Et je suis fier d'être son ami et d'être son témoin aujourd'hui. Harry, mon pote, félicitations ! » conclu-t-il avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

Les gens applaudirent et se fut à Blaise Zabini de se lever.

« -Lorsqu'on est à Serpentard, on apprend une chose dès notre première année : on ne peut se reposer pour personne, c'est à nous d'agir pour grimper les échelons pour faire notre place. On nous a aussi appris à respecter les enfants issus des grandes familles. Je m'en suis toujours un peu moqué de tout ça, c'était juste plus simple de ne pas faire de vague, et donc de suivre le fils Malfoy. Je n'ai respecté Draco que le jour où il a commencé à se battre pour lui-même et pour ses propres idées. Aujourd'hui je suis son témoin et j'en suis heureux, car c'est une personne formidable et que je suis fier aujourd'hui de pouvoir dire que je suis son ami. »

Il eut un temps de silence avant que les gens applaudissent par politesse.

A son tour Draco se leva de la table sous l'œil curieux d'Harry. L'ex-Serpentard prit la main de son mari et l'emmena sur une chaise qui venait d'être posé face au rideau. Sans un mot il se glissa derrière le rideau qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, dévoilant un immense piano à queue d'un blanc d'ivoire. Draco, assit devant l'instrument, se mit à jouer. Les notes de piano résonnaient et Draco se mit à siffloter la mélodie avant de se mettre à chanter d'une voix de velours :

 **You know I can't smile without you**  
 _Tu sais je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't smile without you**  
 _Je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't laugh and I can't sing**  
 _Je ne peux pas rire et je ne peux pas chanter_  
 **I'm finding it hard to do anything**  
 _Je trouve que tout est difficile à faire_  
 **You see I feel sad when you're sad**  
 _Tu vois je me sens triste quand tu es triste_  
 **I feel glad when you're glad**  
 _Je suis content quand tu es content_  
 **You know** **what I went through** **  
** _Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé_  
 **I just can't smile without you.**  
 _Je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire sans toi._

 **You came along just like a song**  
 _Tu es venu comme une chanson_  
 **And brighten my day**  
 _Et tu as éclairé ma journée_  
 **Who would of believed that you'll be part of my dream**  
 _Qui aurait cru que tu ferai partie de mon rêve_  
 **Now it all seems light years away.**  
 _Maintenant tout cela semble à des années-lumière._

 **And now you know I can't smile without you**  
 _Et maintenant tu sais que je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't smile without you**  
 _Je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't laugh and I can't sing**  
 _Je ne peux pas rire et je ne peux pas chanter_  
 **I'm finding it hard to do anything**  
 _Je trouve que tout est difficile à faire_  
 **You see I feel sad when your sad**  
 _Tu vois je me sens triste quand tu es triste_  
 **I feel glad when you're glad**  
 _Je suis content quand tu es contente_  
 **You know** what I went through  
 _Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé_  
 **I just can't smile without you.**  
 _Je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire sans toi._

 **Some people say happiness takes so very long to find**  
 _Certaines personnes disent que le bonheur prend du temps à trouver_  
 **Well, I've found it easy leaving our hate behind me.**  
 _Et bien, j'ai trouvé facile de laisser notre haine derrière moi._

 **And you see I can't smile without you**  
 _Et tu vois je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't smile without you**  
 _Je ne peux pas sourire sans toi_  
 **I can't laugh and I can't sing**  
 _Je ne peux pas rire et je ne peux pas chanter_  
 **I'm finding it hard to do anything**  
 _Je trouve que tout est difficile à faire_  
 **You see I feel glad when you're glad**  
 _Tu vois je me sens triste quand tu es triste_  
 **I feel sad when you're sad**  
 _Je suis contente quand tu es content_  
 **You know** what I went through  
 _Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé_  
 **I just can't smile without you**  
 _Je ne peux tout simplement pas sourire sans toi._

Harry déglutit avec peine, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Draco le rejoignit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre avec force. Il lui chuchota des je t'aime encore et encore, entre deux sanglots.

Tout le monde applaudit avec chaleur, le piano disparu et un orchestre le remplaça, ainsi la piste de danse fut ouverte. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, chacun dansait avec joie, à la table d'honneur Harry contemplait ses invités avec bienveillance.

La musique douce avait rapproché les couples, parmi les jeunes Ron, avait maladroitement invité Hermione à danser (après qu'Harry lui ai fait comprendre silencieusement qu'il avait intérêt à emmener Hermione sur le piste de danse), Neville dansait avec Hannah Abbot, Ginny avec Ernie Macmillan et Blaise avait invité Luna de manière forte élégante.

Draco vint inviter Harry après avoir offert une danse à sa mère, mais l'ex-Gryffondor refusa, le blond avait accepté le refus en arguant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire marcher sur les pieds de toute façon. Bien sûr Harry réagit au quart de tour et bientôt les mariés rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours des quatre heures du matin que les premiers invités commencèrent à partir. Tout le monde quitta la cérémonie avec le sourire. Les élèves rejoignant silencieusement leur dortoirs tandis que les autres étaient raccompagnés jusqu'au limites du domaine par les elfes de maison.

Harry et Draco rejoignirent leur dortoir à sept heure du matin, bien heureux d'être encore en vacances, et l'esprit bien loin des ASPIC qui approchaient.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 _PS : La chanson de Draco est une version légèrement modifiée de la chanson Can't smile without you de Barry Manilow (si vous voulez l'écouter je vous conseille le cover de Chris Commisso (qui est en piano voix et un peu moins kitch musicalement que l'original)_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 2 Décembre 2018_


	52. A tous ceux qui ne sont plus là

Bêta :

* * *

 **Note** :

\- Entre mon internet qui bug et mes cours j'arrive à être en retard même en ayant 1 mois pour écrire…Désolée

\- Thème un peu plus triste et nostalgique pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qui vous plaira

\- Je ne réponds pas aux review faute de temps, mais soyez en sur je les lis toutes et certaines m'influence dans mon écriture et je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour tous vos messages de soutiens, sans vous cette fic n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps. Il reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitre et la fic à presque deux ans, alors merci encore, à tous ceux qui me lisent, à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : A tous ceux qui ne sont plus là**

Bien au chaud dans leur lit, Harry se sentait plus qu'apaiser. Il savait bien que ça ne durerait pas, le dimanche qui arrivait n'allait pas être de tout repos et les ASPIC arrivaient à grand pas. Pourtant la chaleur réconfortante de la couette et le bruit du doux souffle de Draco, éloignait son esprit de tout souci.

Bientôt il sentit son blond se réveiller, Sally s'agitait sur le torse nu et Harry sentait la conscience de Draco frôlé la sienne à travers le lien.

« -Bonjour, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser son mari

-'jour, » marmonna le blond

Mais plutôt qu'ouvrir les yeux, Draco se blottit dans les bras d'Harry la tête posée sur son torse. Ce qui fit rire Harry, qui passa son bras autour les hanches nues de son amour et posa sa joue contre le crâne blond. Harry adorait l'odeur de ces cheveux, ils sentaient la vanille.

« -Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu chantais aussi bien, dit-Harry sans lâcher Draco

-Que veut tu Potter, tu ne sais pas tout de moi, je cache encore bien des secrets…répondit Draco sans même ouvrir les yeux

-Je me ferai le plaisir de les découvrir un à un, » murmura Harry d'un ton charmeur

Tout en disant cela, il fit glisser sa main le long des côtes de Draco et savoura le grognement que cela lui fit émettre.

La veille avait été à la fois pleine de bonheur et particulièrement difficile. Lorsque Draco avait rejoint Harry dans leur salon dans la chambre sur demande, le brun était en proie à une telle colère que tout avait explosé autour de lui.

Draco avait dû l'arrêter par la force, l'entourant de ses bras pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Voyant qu'Harry ne se calmait pas, il avait suivi son instinct et l'avait embrassé avec rage, déversant ses propres sentiments dans le baiser, sa joie d'être enfin marié, son amour toujours plus grand, sa tristesse et sa colère d'être encore vu comme un mangemort, sa honte de l'avoir été, sa peur qu'un jour quelqu'un s'en prenne vraiment à Harry à cause de lui.

Etrangement cela calma Harry qui se mit à pleurer la tête enfoui entre les bras de Draco. Il s'était excuser entre deux sanglots et Draco l'avait engueulé, arguant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils avaient fini par faire l'amour, avec douceur et tendresse, se ressourçant dans le corps de l'autre.

C'est le cœur apaisé et le corps comblé qu'Harry et Draco avait regagné la Grande Salle où arrivèrent les invités quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, tous deux étaient bien trop fatigués pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit, mais il était presque quatre heure de l'après-midi et ils avaient très envie de faire une vrai nuit de noce…même si ce n'était plus la nuit et qu'ils avaient déjà consumé leur mariage la veille et de nombreuse fois avant.

C'est donc les joues rouges et un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage que le couple descendit dans la salle commune, retrouvant une Hermione déjà retournée à ses révisions et un Ron qui s'était rendormi le nez dans son livre de métamorphose.

La dernière semaine de vacances s'écoula dans une ambiance particulièrement calme, pour Poudlard, bien sûr.

Le dernier dimanche des vacances, cette quiétude pris fin. C'était le 2 Mai 1999.

Poudlard avait été ouvert au publique pour l'occasion et la Grande Salle avait été transformée pour ne laisser que le pupitre du directeur.

« -Mesdames, Messieurs, Lord et Lady, commença Kingsley, Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour commémorer ce jour qui fit revenir la lumière en Grande Bretagne. Le combat qui s'est déroulé l'année dernière durant la nuit du premier au 2 Mai fut rude et aujourd'hui en mémoire de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie ce jour-là, nous procéderont à l'inauguration d'une plaque commémorative pour que les générations qui suivront n'oublient jamais le combat de leurs ainés pour leur liberté. Je laisse donc la parole au grand héros de cette bataille : Harry Potter. »

Harry se plaça à son tour devant le pupitre.

« -Je ne suis pas un héros. Moi, je n'avais pas le choix de me battre. Bien d'autres ont décidé de combattre alors qu'ils auraient pu fuir. Bien d'autres ont vu leur amis ou leur famille mourir et ont continué à se battre par choix, bien d'autres sont mort pour leur idées. Et bien trop sont mort pour avoir commis le seul crime que de naitre ou d'aimer. Je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai juste joué le rôle que l'on m'a imposé. Les vrai héros ce sont :

Séléna Abbot…Grace, Hayden, Irwin et Leslie Adamson… Gareth Alyn….Janna et Fabian Ambrose…Avian Archdeacon…Mark Ashton…Casey Atcock…Jane Austin…Casey Bannerman…Timothy Bateson…Willow Batholomew…Mathew Berkeley… Elsie Bird…Sirius Black…Anne Boleyn …Amélia Bones… Seeley Booth…Anne, Branweel, Charlotte et Emily Brontë…Frank Bryce…Charity Burbage…Richard Burton… Fergus Bushnell...Brooke Carthew… Abby Cheesmann…Edmund Coalman…Dirk Cresswell…Colin Crivey…Ethan et Lyéa Cross…Ian Curtis…Julian et Lilo Dawkins…Cedric Diggory… Dobby l'elfe libre… Yaël Dobson…Albus Dumbledore…Wyatt Elder…May et Saül Ells…Yoni et Nael Field…Troy Fishman…Warren Flamel…Isalys et Iris Fleming…Abigail Forest….Florian Fortarôme…"

Au fur et à mesure que les noms s'égrenait l'ambiance se faisait plus pesante et le silence plus profond. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux noms connus, et c'est sans pause qu'il enchainait, nom après nom.

"Destinity Gale…Jimmy Gardner… Greer Garson…Laël Glazier…Isaline Goldman…Gornuk le goblin… Pearl Greggson…Kayleigh Grabriel…Richard Griffiths…Joanis Griggs…Wayne Hadcock…Samuella Hammer…Robert Hardy… Shaun Hare…Richard Harris…Stephen Hawking…Audrey Hepburn… Alina Hudson…Nathanael et Owen Huggins…John Hurt…Arel Jaggish…Shanice Jameson…Lavinia Johnson…Bertha Jorkins…Stuart Kane…Paddy King…Aelys Knight…Robert Knox…Erin Lamberts…Stan Laurel… Lenka Lawford…Dave Legeno…Vivien Leigh…John Lennon…Adelphia Levinson…John Locke…Ada Lovelace… Tanis Lucky…Remus Lupin…Marry Magg…Pavel Martinson…Lauriana Mathesson…Alastor Maugrey…Tracy McAndrews…Roddy McDowall…Freddie Mercury… Ashleigh Merill…Clarel Mills…Sinead Mog… William Montgomery… Gilles et Margareth Mordoch…Broderick Moroz… Faith Morre"

Plus les noms passaient plus on entendait de sanglots étouffés, mais le silence restait pesant et seul la voix d'Harry raisonnait dans la Grande Salle.

« Adélie Nail…Estrella Nicolson…Charley Nightingal…Addison Oak…Calvin Orchard…Roger Pack…Julie Parkes… Tilio Parlan… Alexander Parthalon…Octavius Pepper…. Flynn Pill… Swann Prescott…Alan Rickman… Alison Robbins…Severus Rogue… Enrik Roman…Yolan Rosebury…Arnon et Eva Russel…Henry Saddler…Daël Salmon… Hailey Schoemaker…Rufus Scrimgeour… Van Shand…Aurian Sheppe…Estelline Shields…April Skinner…Adalard Smith…Lenzo Spears…Diana Spencer… Jared, Joy, Resse, Liam et Lindsey Stratton…Eric Sykes…Chad et Andrea Taylor… Kate, Nicolas et Charlotte Tempel…Essia Thompson…Bathilda Tourdesac… Nymphadora Tonks…Ted Tonks… Pamela Travers…Verne Troyer…Alan Turing… Brandy et Vermouth Turner…Louen Twain...Cassandra Vablatsky… Jewel Valentyne…Cilia et Vergo Valley…Emmeline Vance… Lan Vince…Sloan Vinson...Hope et Joy Wheeler…Amaël Whitte…Gavin Willys…Fred Weasley… Audren Weaver…Mona Wolff...John Yanuzi… Henry Youngman …Auriga, Caelum et Hydra Zelama…Shin Zhang…Diego Zol… »

Le dernier nom résonna dans le silence. Personne ne bougea et Harry retenait ses émotions. Finalement Kingsley s'approcha et repris la parole. Son ton était grave et son regard sombre, mais c'est sans faiblir qu'il déclara :

« -Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons nous rendre dans le hall pour procéder à l'inauguration de la plaque commémorative. »

C'est toujours dans un silence pesant que la foule sortit de la Grande Salle. Là, à côté de la porte donnant sur la Grande Salle, était tendu un rideau blanc.

Toutes les personnes ayant combattu lors de cette nuit fatidique s'étaient alignés perpendiculairement au mur, les autres s'étaient répandus dans tout le hall, face au mur. Lorsque Kingsley et Harry sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent les combattants.

Georges s'avança et sous l'assentiment de Kingsley, prit à son tour la parole.

« -Lorsque j'ai perdu mon frère jumeau cette nuit-là, j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. Mon vœux le plus cher est que, à l'avenir, aucun élève de Poudlard n'ai à vivre ce que nous avons vécu et que le nom de ceux qui se sont battu pour la paix restent à jamais dans les mémoire. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le tissu et d'un geste de baguette le fit tomber par terre, dévoilant une large plaque d'un noir brillant sur lequel était gravé une soixantaine de nom.

Personne n'applaudit, mais chaque personne possédant une baguette la leva en émettant une lumière tamisée.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'Harry et les autres s'en remette.

Par respect pour les familles et les combattants de la lumière, Draco avait préféré ne pas assister à la cérémonie. Avant, peut-être y aurait-il assisté sans remords et en toisant avec arrogance tous ceux qui le regardaient mal, mais il avait changé et il avait pour une fois mis sa fierté de côté pour ne blesser personne, car il savait que cela aurait attristé Harry. Alors il se contenta de soutenir Harry, lui répétant encore et encore, que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Malheureusement, quatre jours après la cérémonie, il reçut une lettre qui le toucha fortement.

C'était une lettre de St Mangouste qui annonçait d'un ton froid et pré-formaté que Lucius Malfoy était mort pendant la nuit. Draco avait pensé que la mort de son père le laisserait indifférent, mais cette annonce fit un grand vide en lui. L'homme qu'il avait tant admiré étant petit était mort. Il ne pourrait plus contempler les cheveux de son père rougies par la lumière de la bougie lorsqu'il travaillait à son bureau, ni écouter sa voix grave raconter des histoires extraordinaire vécu par leur ancêtres. Il avait aimé son père et l'avait admiré. Il s'était rêvé à ses côtés manipulant le ministre de la magie, méprisant les nés moldus, arborant son héritage comme une médaille.

Même sous Voldemort, il n'en avait jamais vraiment voulu à son père. Il ne l'avait pas non plus méprisé lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme fier devenir une loque à la botte d'un monstre. Il avait juste compris que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas l'homme puissant qu'il croyait.

Il en avait voulu à son père qu'après, lorsqu'il avait vu la souffrance de sa mère et la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois au milieu du camp des vainqueurs.

Oui son père était faillible, et lui avait appris à haïr des personnes qui ne le méritait pas, son père avait assassiné des innocents sans remords et failli tuer l'âme-sœur de son fils sans le savoir, mais Lucius Malfoy était son père et il l'avait aimé.

Alors lorsqu'Harry le prit par la main, lui faisant quitté la Grande Salle et le guidant jusqu'à la salle sur demande, il se laissa faire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seuls tous les deux, qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Ce soir-là Harry fit l'amour à Draco avec une profonde tendresse, oubliant ses propres soucis pour soutenir son mari dans sa peine. Harry n'était pas triste de la mort de Lucius Malfoy, mais il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait quelqu'un de cher.

Le mois de mai passa à une vitesse folle et avec Juin arrivait les ASPIC. Tout comme en cinquième année, les professeurs ne leur donnèrent plus de devoir à faire, et les cours étaient consacrés à réviser les sujets les plus susceptibles de tomber aux examens. Cette atmosphère fébrile et résolue avait quelque peu chassé la morosité d'Harry et Draco. Hermione était dans sa bulle, toujours le nez dans un livre et Ron s'était réfugié auprès de Dean et Seamus, arguant qu'Hermione était encore plus flippant que lors des BUSE. Tout semblait s'accélérer et Harry s'était calqué sur le rythme de révision de son mari. Draco n'était pas un acharné du travail comme Hermione, mais il était bon élève et son rythme de révision était régulier et raisonnable.

Le trafic de produits améliorant la concentration ou la mémoire, avait repris, mais n'avait pas duré face à une Hermione déchainée et stressée.

« -Je ne serai jamais prête ! S'exclamai-t-elle un soir

-Granger, commença Draco, tu réussissais déjà des sorts de septième année quand on était à passer nos BUSE, tu connais tous les manuels de cours par cœur et même ceux qui sont pas dans le programme. Le ministère t'a proposé un poste avant même que tu es tes ASPIC et tu as été décorée de l'ordre de merlin seconde classe, tu penses vraiment que tu es susceptible de rater ? »

Hermione se tut et Ron et Harry lancèrent un regard de profond remerciement à Draco.

« -Comme vous pouvez le voir, commenta le professeur Sinistra, vos épreuves d'ASPIC se déroulent comme pour les BUSE sur deux semaines. Mais à l'inverse des BUSE, vous passez la pratique le matin et la théorie l'après-midi. Bien sûr la pratique de l'astronomie aura lieu la nuit. La tricherie est toujours punie et il n'y aura aucune indulgence même envers les personnes décorées. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la honte que ce serait pour vous et pour Poudlard si un héros de guerre est pris à triché lors de ses ASPIC. Au vu de votre grand nombre à passer ces examens, il n'y aura pas de dépassement de temps possible et toute erreurs entrainant un désordre ou une perte de temps sont a éviter si vous ne voulez pas voir vos camarades en pâtir. Vous recevrez vos résultats en juillet.

Leur premier examen était celui de Potion le Mardi matin. Harry ne fit pas l'erreur d'accepter d'aider Hermione à réviser, mais il accepta la demande de Draco. Malheureusement, le blond, bien que largement moins stressé qu'Hermione, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder lui-même s'il avait juste ou non, ne croyant pas Harry quand celui-ci lui affirmait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

La salle commune était particulièrement bruyante et tout le monde révisait en récitant à ses camarades ou à soi-même. La tension était palpable et des engueulades éclataient régulièrement. Las, Harry se refugia dans son dortoir, où il retrouva Ron qui un fois n'est pas coutume, révisait sérieusement et en silence des notes qui de toute évidence appartenaient à Hermione.

Le Lundi soir, arrivèrent les examinateurs. Harry reconnu certain d'entre eux notamment le Pr Tofty qui l'avait évalué l'année de ses BUSE, ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'avant, mais vu l'âge qu'ils devaient avoir, ce n'était pas trois années qui faisaient une différence.

La soirée fut particulièrement tendu, mais exceptionnellement silencieuse. Tout le monde essayait d'apprendre le plus possible jusqu'à la dernière minute, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir. Harry se coucha tôt, tout comme les autres, mais il ne parvint pas à dormir. Il sentait Draco se retourné encore et encore et entendait les chuchotements de Dean et Seamus, ainsi se doutait-il qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à dormir.

Il repensa à tout ce par quoi il était passé, à la pierre philosophale, le basilic, les détraqueurs, les dragons, le département des mystères, les horcruxes et Voldemort, il pensa à sa rencontre avec Ron, leur lutte contre le troll et la création du lien fort qui les unissait à Hermione, à leur soutiens et à son nouvelle vie avec Draco, il pensa à Lilium et aux possibilités futur il repensa à cadeau que leur avait fait Amaryllis Shafiq.

C'était quelques jours auparavant, la jeune Serdaigle était venu à leur rencontre un grand sourire communicatif aux lèvres.

« -Bonjour les garçons ! Justement je voulais vous voir !

-Bonjour Amaryllis, répondit Harry, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé. Tu as eu des soucis ? Je veux pas être indiscret mais comme tu n'étais pas là à notre mariage…

-Mais j'étais là, j'ai juste décliné l'invitation à manger, et c'est justement pour ça que je venais vous voir, tiens. »

Elle leur avait donné une épaisse enveloppe avant de partir à toute berzingue. Lorsqu'Harry l'avait ouverte cela avait été pour découvrir des dizaines de photos sorcières du mariage. Amaryllis avait pris des photos de tout le monde, pendant toute la soirée. On voyait Draco chuchoter à l'oreille d'un Harry rougissant, Ron et Hermione dansant maladroitement sur la piste de danse. Lady Zabini draguant ouvertement Victor Krum qui semblait totalement insensible à ses charmes. Charlie qui essayait de fuir la famille Weasley Ethan accroché à son bras et totalement hilare. Amaryllis avait aussi réussis à prendre une superbe photo de Blaise en train de faire un baise main à Luna et une autre du couple en train de discuter, Luna semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle disait et Blaise la dévorait du regard. Une dernière photo les représentait en train de s'embrasser doucement dans un coin sombre.

Ces photos étaient magnifiques et resteraient une merveilleuse trace de son mariage.

Se blottissant dans les bras de Draco qui avait fini par s'endormir, Harry fini par se dire, qu'après tout le mal et tout le bien qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour de simples examens. Il ne voulait plus être Auror, alors il essayerai juste d'avoir la meilleure note possible partout et advienne que pourra. Son avenir de toute façon, c'était Draco et rater les examens n'y changerai rien.

 _à suivre_

* * *

 _Des milliers de personnes meurent chaque années à cause de la guerre, et pour beaucoup, leur seul crime était de vivre dans un endroit où la guerre fait rage, beaucoup trop sont des enfants, beaucoup trop sont innocents. La mort devrait être accueilli après un long moment sur terre, par à cause de la folie d'hommes inhumains._

 _Il n'y a pas de mots pour rendre hommages à toutes ces victimes innocentes et à tous ces héros qui combattent pour la paix, juste se rappeler de leurs noms, juste lutter pour que tout le monde puisse vivre sans crainte._

 _J'ai perdu mon grand-père au début du cette année et sa mort m'a profondément touchée car je l'aimais profondément. Mais il avait 88ans et voulait partir, il a eu une vie longue et bien remplit, d'autres n'ont pas eux cette chance._

 _Alors il ne faut pas oublier, pour toutes les personnes tuées par la guerre ou par la famine, pour tous ceux qui souffrent chaque jour pour survivre, pour qui cette douleur n'est pas une fiction._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 6 Janvier 2019_


	53. ASPIC

**Bêta :**

* * *

 **Notes** :

Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvés certains des easter eggs cachés dans les noms des personnes décédées lors de la deuxième grande guerre sorcière. Il y a trois catégories de noms : les noms de la saga, les noms totalement inventés et les noms de personnes célèbres décédées. Beaucoup ont trouvé Alan Rickman et Freddie Mercury notamment, et certain en ont trouvées une petite dizaine, en vérité ils étaient bien plus nombreux, voici la liste de tous les noms des personnes réelle cachés parmi les noms inventés et les personnages de la saga :

 **Mark Ashton** (militant des droits homosexuel irlandais mort à 26ans des conséquences du sida)

 **Jane Austen** (autrice britannique du XIXe siècle, Orgueil et préjugés)

 **Timothy Bateson** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Kreattur** dans l'Ordre du Phénix)

 **Anne Boleyn** (deuxième épouse du roi Henri VIII d'Angleterre, mère d'Elisabeth Ire)

 **Seeley Booth** (personnage fictif, personnage principal de la série Bones…oui bon j'ai pas mis que des personnes réelles)

 **Anne, Branweel, Charlotte et Emily Brontë** (les 3 sœurs Brontë et leur frère, britanniques, Jane Eyre, Les Haut de Hurlevents)

 **Richard Burton** (acteur britannique)

 **Ian Curtis** (chanteur britannique du groupe post-punk Joy Division, se suicida à 23ans)

 **Warren Flamel** (personnage fictif n'appartenant pas à la saga, et en même temps il y appartient, car il est le personnage éponyme d'une magnifique webserie HP française)

 **Jimmy Gardner** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Ernie Danlmur** , le conducteur du Magicobus dans le Prisonnier d'Askaban)

 **Greer Garson** (actrice britannique oscarisée)

 **Sir Richard Griffiths** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Vernon Dursley** )

 **Robert Hardy** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Cornelius Fudge** )

 **Richard Harris** (acteur irlandais ayant joué **Albus Dumbledore** dans les deux premiers films)

 **Stephen Hawking** (physicien théoricien et cosmologiste britannique, un personnage au chaudron baveur lit un de ses livres « une brève histoire du temps » dans le Prisonnier d'Askaban)

 **Audrey Hepburn** (actrice britannique oscarisée, My Fair Lady, Guerre et Paix etc.)

 **Sir John Hurt** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Garrick Ollivander** , ainsi que le War Doctor dans Doctor Who)

 **Robert Knox** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Marcus Belby** dans le Prince de sang-mêlé, mort à 18ans poignardé en essayant de protéger son frère)

 **Stan Laurel** (acteur, scénariste et réalisateur britannique, membre du duo comique Laurel et Hardy et maitre du cinéma burlesque)

 **Dave Legeno** (acteur britannique ex-boxer ayant joué **Fenrir Greyback** )

 **Vivien Leigh** (actrice britannique des années 40-50)

 **John Lennon** (musicien et chanteur britannique, fondateur des Beatles)

 **John Locke** (philosophe britannique du XVIIIe siècle)

 **Ada Lovelace** (comtesse britannique pionnière de la science informatique, qui a réalisé le premier programme informatique, le langage Ada est nommé en son honneur)

 **Roddy McDowall** (acteur, producteur et réalisateur britannique)

 **Freddie Mercury** (auteur-compositeur-interprète et musicien britannique du groupe Quenn, mort à 45ans des conséquences du sida)

 **Alan Rickman** (acteur britannique ayant joué **Severus Rogue** )

 **Diana Spencer** (aristocrate britannique ancienne épouse de Charles, prince de Galles et mère de William duc de Cambridge et Henry duc du Sussex)

 **Eric Sykes** (acteur, scénariste et réalisateur britannique, ayant joué **Frank Bryce** dans la Coupe de feu)

 **Pamela Travers** (autrice britannique, maman de Marry Poppins)

 **Verne Troyer** (acteur américain ayant joué **Grispec** dans l'Ecole des sorciers, ainsi que Mini-Moi dans Austin Power)

 **Alan Turing** (mathématicien et cryptologue britannique auteur des fondements scientifique de l'informatique, condamné à la castration chimique car ouvertement homosexuel)

Et voilà, ça fait mal de monde, mais j'ai écrit plus de 100 noms différents pour cet hommage donc au final ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Vous en aviez trouvé combien ?

* * *

 **Notes 2 :**

\- Je dois avouer que certaines de vos review m'ont vraiment touchée, je suis heureuse et en même temps un peu triste d'avoir pu vous transmettre un message un peu sérieux dans le dernier chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitre seront plus joyeux…enfin si on peut dire que les exams c'est joyeux XD, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

\- On a dépassé les **1000 review** ! C'est juste complètement fou ! **Merci** à tous ! Merci…1000 fois !

\- C'est officiel…cette fanfiction comptera **55 chapitres + l'épilogue** …nous nous dirons donc au revoir dans 3 mois T_T

-Bonne année 2019 à Tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : A** ccumulation de **S** orcellerie **P** articulièrement **I** ntensive et **C** ontraignante

Le lendemain que les cinquièmes et septièmes années des quatre autres maisons n'étaient pas beaucoup plus bruyant que la table des Crodragon. Ron avait un teint verdâtre et Dean semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, Hermione comme à son habitude n'arrêtait pas de relire des passages de ses livres. Draco affichait un air serein, mais Harry savait qu'il avait un certain stresse. Luna semblait la seule assez sereine.

A neuf heure, et demi les Crodragon furent amener aux cuisines, étant trop nombreux, tout le monde ne pouvait passer les examens en même temps, ainsi la cuisine avait été réquisitionnée. Harry se demanda comment les elfes allaient bien pouvoir faire à manger le midi, avec la cuisine transformée en salle d'examen.

Ils furent emmener dans une petite salle adjacente et appelé par ordre alphabétique. Dans la salle on entendait les murmures d'élèves récitants des listes d'ingrédients où les consignes pour aire telle ou telle potion. Hermione fut appelé, puis Draco et enfin Slughorn l'appela avec Parkinson et les jumelles Patil. Chose amusante, Parkinson se dépêcha de rejoindre son examinateur, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Harry et elle.

Harry s'installa devant son chaudron.

« -Mr Potter, dit une vieille femme dont Harry ignorait le nom, vous aurez à confectionner un potion…Wiggenweld **.** »

Harry fit la grimace, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La potion Wiggenweld était incroyablement complexe, elle était l'antidote à la goutte du mort vivant, qui était déjà une potion particulièrement complexe. Mais Harry savait la faire depuis longtemps…avec les instructions. Juste de tête le défi était tout autre. Il fallait rajouter plusieurs fois du sang de salamandre, parfois en remuant la potion avant, parfois non, la potion devait passé du rouge, au orange, au jaune, au vert et…au turquoise ? Harry était plus sûr, c'était vert ou turquoise après ? Harry commença doucement à paniquer, mais le temps pressait. Il commença par remplir son chaudron et le faire chauffer, y versa son sang de salamandre et la potion devint rouge, maintenant la question était fallait-il tourner dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre ou l'inverse ? Harry tenta la seconde option et la potion tourna à l'orange. Parfait. Après deux heures de préparation, Harry ajouta du mucus de veracrasse et fini par le dernier ajout de sang de salamandre. La potion était d'un vert beaucoup trop pâle, mais il était assez fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Harry remercia les cours particuliers de Draco pour cette progression en potion.

A midi le repas était tout à fait comme d'habitude, ce qui laissa Harry perplexe vu qu'entre le passage de Zabini qui était le dernier élève et le repas, il n'y avait eu que dix minutes.

Draco fanfaronnait, disant qu'il était certain d'avoir parfaitement réussis sa pimentine et Hermione paniquait, ayant trouvé sa potion pas suffisamment parfaite. Ron déprimait, affirmant qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait jamais ses ASPIC de potion et ne pourrait jamais devenir Auror.

Vint alors la théorie, la première question « expliqué les effets du Poussos » le fit doucement rire, décidément entre le polynécthar en cinquième année et le poussos, il avait testé bien trop de potions pour pouvoir vraiment rater son examen théorique de potion.

Finalement s'est plutôt serein qu'il fini cette première journée, pourtant de toutes les matières les potions avait été celle qu'il redoutait le plus. En métamorphose, se fut le professeur Tofty qui l'accueilli à nouveau. Toujours aussi vieux et aussi dégarni, le professeur semblait ravi de le revoir.

« -Mr Potter ! Je suis heureux d'être à nouveau votre examinateur. Bien, je voudrai que vous commenciez par transformer ce chat en corbeau. »

Harry s'exécuta avec facilité, de même qu'il le fit disparaitre et réapparaitre. Le professeur invita ensuite Padma Patil à les rejoindre et Harry dut la transformer en renard. Le professeur sembla être au courant que Harry ne devait pas subir le même traitement puisque l'examinateur de Padma l'envoya ensuite vers Parkinson pour qu'elle s'exerce aussi.

« -Dites-moi monsieur Potter, j'ai appris, enfin, on m'a dit que vous étiez animagus, serait-ce possible que cela soit vrai ? »

Harry sourit et se transforma en un gros loup noir. Le professeur applaudi suivit des autres examinateurs, Harry regarda Draco qui passait son examen un peu plus loin. Le blond fit un sourire avant de se transformer à son tour et il vint rejoindre Harry en volant. Le gros loup noir et le rapace blanc se firent la fête un instant avant de reprendre leurs formes humaine. Ils eurent droit à nouveau à un applaudissement.

L'examen théorique se passa un peu moins bien, Harry avait totalement oublié les explications d'un sortilège de réapparition ainsi que deux des lois de Gamp (il se rappelait par contre parfaitement de celle affirmant qu'on ne pouvait pas créer de la nourriture par magie).

En dehors d'une brulure pour ne pas avoir assez attendu que son buisson ardent refroidisse, la botanique se passa plutôt bien. Le vendredi était un jour libre pour lui et Ron, Hermione et Draco avaient quant à eux leur examen d'Arithmancie. Harry passa la journée à se prélasser dehors, profitant de la douce chaleur du moi de Juin. Ils jouèrent un peu à la bataille explosive. Harry n'ayant aucune envie de se faire ratatiner aux échecs. Le week-end passa incroyablement vite, même si grâce à son absence d'option Harry avait eu un week-end de quatre jours.

Le Mardi de la seconde semaine était consacré à la défense contre les forces du mal, Harry fier de lui n'eut vraiment aucun de mal ni en pratique ni en théorie. Surtout aux questions « A quoi ressemble un inferi ? » et à celle « Quelle est la différence entre un animagus et une personne métamorphosée en animal par un sors ? ». Bref il en sortit avec le même sourire que Draco en potion.

La théorie de sortilège ne se passa pas aussi bien, mais il n'eut aucun souci avec la pratique. On lui demanda même si c'était vrai qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette et Harry refit tous les sors demandés sans sa baguette et en informulé. L'examinateur qui apparemment avait eu Draco juste avant lui s'extasia devant leurs capacités extraordinaires.

Ayant le jeudi libre, de même que Ron, Harry passa le jeudi à réviser l'Astronomie, leur dernier examen. C'était tellement étrange. C'était le dernier examen de leur vie à Poudlard.

L'examen d'Astronomie se passa bien plus calmement que celui de leur BUSE, pas d'attaque contre Hagrid, pas de McGonagall envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Ce fut tellement calme qu'Harry s'ennuya, et ce constat était tellement incongru qu'il en eut le fou rire, récoltant les regards décontenancés de ses camarades.

Les ASPIC étaient terminés. Il était tard, mais Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande plutôt que de rentrer directement au dortoir. Le lendemain allait être organisé une fête pour célébré la fin des examens, mais avant, Harry avait invité Draco à passer la soirée seul avec lui

Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils découchent ou rentre tard, après tout ils étaient un couple marié et majeur avec certains besoin ne pouvant être contenté lorsque l'on partage un dortoir avec quatre autres garçons. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas pour une activité sous la couette qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salon.

« -Tu sais, toute ma vie j'ai dû subir le choix des autres. Dumbledore à décider de me mettre chez les Dursley, ils m'ont obligé à être leur elfe de maison, quand j'ai découvert le monde magique j'étais déjà une célébrité aux yeux de tous, puis j'ai été obligé d'affronter Voldemort plusieurs fois, car j'étais le héros, le survivant et même Dumbledore ne m'a pas laisser le choix que de combattre. Et toi non plus tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Même dans notre couple, on n'a pas vraiment choisi de s'aimer ou de se marier. On y était destiné et obligé, alors pour une fois je voulais faire un choix, que notre lien ne se résume pas que par un lien magique imposé. »

Harry sortit de sa poche une petite boite en velours rouge. Elle était pas plus grande qu'une boite pour une bague, mais quand Draco ouvrit l'écrin il comprit que ce que lui offrait Harry avait bien plus de valeur qu'une simple bague. Là, posé sur un petit cousin de soie, était une pierre emplit d'un liquide rouge qui semblait se mouvoir de lui-même.

« -Une pierre de sang, souffla Draco, tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu me donne ?

-Tu possède déjà mon cœur, ma magie et mon âme, alors ce n'est qu'un petit geste que de t'offrir ma vie, répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant

-Plus d'un mangemort serait fou de posséder cette pierre. Si elle tombait entre de mauvaise main tu pourras te retrouver avec une malédiction de sang, te faire manipuler plus surement qu'avec l'imperium, il y a tant de potion et de maléfice qui pourrait te nuire de par cette goutte de sang.

-Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu en prendras soin et que jamais tu ne la laisseras tomber entre de mauvaises mains. »

Draco resta un instant muet. Les pierres de sang étaient un gage ultime d'amour, ce n'était pas bien compliquer à créer, il suffisait d'acheter une pierre magique vide et d'y glisser quelques gouttes de son sang. Mais une telle pierre donnait un pouvoir d'ascendance immense à la personne la possédant, s'il le voulait, avec cette pierre, Draco pourrait faire d'Harry son esclave de sang, un esclave obligé de lui obéir et incapable de se libérer de son maitre.

Ce geste démontrait d'une telle confiance que Draco, l'insensible Serpentard, vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Harry s'en inquiéta immédiatement, mais Draco lui fit comprendre par le lien que ce n'était pas de la tristesse, loin de là.

D'un sors, le blond attacha la pierre de sang au collier qu'Harry lui avait offert à noël, la chouette aux yeux émeraudes portait désormais la pierre dans ses serres.

 _Je t'aime_

Entendit Harry dans sa tête. Sa surprise le fit sursauter, avant de comprendre que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était Draco. Les garçons savaient que leur lien pouvait en théorie leur permettre de communiquer par télépathie, mais c'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait clairement des mots en provenance de Draco.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'attarder là-dessus vu que Draco eu dans l'idée de remercier son mari dignement.

Draco s'était en effet jeté sur les lèvres d'Harry pour lui donner un baiser brulant. En quelques secondes le couple fini intégralement nu sur le lit, leur vêtements jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Avec délectation Draco entreprit de remercier Harry par la plus incroyable fellation qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Et au vu des crispations et grognements d'Harry, Draco s'y prenait très bien. Harry voulu arrêter Draco lorsqu'il arriva à sa limite, mais Draco s'en moqua et continua jusqu'à accueillir la semence de Harry dans sa bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il grimaça au gout âpre du sperme, mais il l'avala sans s'en soucier vraiment, l'important n'était pas le goût mais la satisfaction de son amant et vu les vague de plaisir sexuel qu'il lui envoyait, c'était plus que réussit.

Harry se sentait flotter très loin, mais son esprit lui ramena la penser que Draco n'avait pas eu le droit à la délivrance, mais lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement pour rendre la faveur, Draco le bloqua sur le lit d'un sors.

Les poignets et les chevilles attachées aux lits, Harry se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Draco dévora la bouche d'Harry avec passion, le laissant à bout de souffle.

« -Ce soir, le plaisir est pour toi…entièrement pour toi… »souffla Draco à son oreille

La voix de velours du Blond fit grogner Harry. Mais Draco s'éloigna et Harry complétement bloqué ne put lever la tête pour voir ce que faisait son époux. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit visqueux d'un liquide que l'on frotte il comprit encore moins. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco posa ses mains visqueuses sur lui qu'il comprit.

Draco passait ses mains sur la peau froide de son mari, lui prodiguant un massage sensuel particulièrement plaisait. Harry avait l'impression que sa peau chauffait suite au passage du blond et plus ça allait plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une impression. L'huile dont Draco se servait pour le massé chauffait en plus de sentir une incroyable odeur de vanille qui rappelait beaucoup à Harry l'odeur même de Draco.

Le blond lui avait un jour avoué qu'il s'agissait là de son odeur préférée et maintenant pour Harry cette odeur était Draco.

Harry sentait tout sa peau chauffé sous les doigts habiles de Draco, il sentait aussi l'excitation du blond et son amusement de jouer ainsi avec le corps du brun. Harry aurait parfaitement put se délivrer, mais il n'y pensa pas un seul instant, bien trop distrait par les délicieuses sensations que lui offraient les mains du blond.

Avec un tel traitement, Harry ne tarda pas à être à nouveau dur. Draco se plaça à cheval sur lui, et poursuivit son massage, son torse ou son organe frottant régulièrement de façon faussement innocente celui d'Harry, qui en grognait de frustration, bien que les mains chaude de Draco sur son ventre et son torse soit plus que plaisantes. Bientôt Draco remplaça ses mains par sa langue, récoltant l'huile parfumé sur le corps brulant de son amant.

« -Tu as encore meilleur goût que d'habitude, » chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry

Il mordilla et suça le lobe de l'oreille du brun avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, laissant un goût de vanille sur la langue d'Harry. Draco mordilla ses tétons, les léchas avec délectation avant de descendre un peu plus bas, s'arrêtant juste en dessous des côtes sur une zone étrangement érogène qui fit à nouveau tourner la tête à Harry.

Il devenait fou de ce mélange de plaisir et de frustration. Ses hanches essayait d'aller à la rencontre de celle de Draco, mais le blond continuait à le torturer, léchant et mordant toutes les parties érogènes de Harry sauf celle qui n'attendait que ça.

Finalement Draco se releva et sans prévenir, s'empala sur l'organe dressé.

Harry ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir. De toute évidence Draco avait trouvé un moment pour se lubrifier, vu qu'Harry glissa parfaitement en lui. Draco était si étroit et le plaisir si intense qu'Harry vit des étoiles devant ses yeux et lorsque le blond commença à bouger, Harry ne put s'empêcher de défaire les liens magique pour prendre les hanches de son homme et accélérer lui-même le mouvement. Dans son plaisir, il chercha malgré tout le point P de son amant. Et au vu des gémissements impudiques que Draco se mit à pousser, il avait fini par le trouver.

Alors qu'il ne se sentait pas loin de venir, Harry lâcha une hanche du blond pour attraper l'organe qui se dressait devant lui. Pris par le plaisir, Draco ne protesta pas et ils vinrent ensemble dans un dernier coup de rein.

C'est dans un brouillard post-coïtal qu'ils s'endormirent tous deux, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière ou de mettre une alarme.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

* * *

PS : la vanille est mon odeur préférée X3, c'est ma madeleine de Proust et je trouve cette odeur à la fois douce, sucrée et sensuelle

 _ **Petit Rappel** qui ne fait pas de mal: Ceci est une fiction, lors de relations sexuelles **protégés vous** , le préservatif ne sert pas seulement à éviter les bébés, mais aussi les maladies. Et si le préservatif craque et que vous ne prenez pas d'autre moyens de contraception pensez à la pilule du lendemain, elle est à prendre sous trois jours maximum et est gratuite pour les mineurs, et pensez bien sur à vous faire tester concernant les IST et MST. Et s'il y a des garçons qui lisent cette fic, n'oubliez pas que la contraception c'est aussi une question masculine._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 3 Fevrier 2019_

 _Mon mois de Janvier étant absolument blindé (en trois semaines je n'aurai qu'un jour de week-end, entre autre), je ne promets pas d'être à l'heure, mais ne vous inquiétez pas un retard ne veut pas dire un arrêt de la fic, elle arrivera à son terme c'est promis_


	54. Derniers jours avant l'avenir

Bêta

* * *

 **Note** :

-ça y est Soul Tattoo a deux ans. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire jamais je n'aurais songé que cela deviendrait une si longue aventure.

Il y a deux an je vivais dans un quartier de Tokyo à 30min de la gare de Shibuya, je fini cette histoire à Saumur dans le Val de Loire.

Harry et Draco quant à eux sont passé d'anciens ennemis à époux, et bientôt ce voyage ensemble prendra fin.

Ces deux années ont été riche en émotions et écrire avec vous m'a fait un bien immense, dans les moment de peine, dans les moments de révision, dans les cours soporifique, après les exams ratés, je me suis à chaque fois tournée vers l'écriture, et tout au long de ces deux ans, j'ai eu l'immense joie de pouvoir recevoir vos review, certaines m'ont fait un immense bien surtout dans les moments les plus difficile. J'ai mis un peu de moi dans cette fic (et pas seulement à travers lAmaryllis) et je suis fière d'être arrivée jusque-là.

Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus qu'un avant l'épilogue et la fin de ce voyage, et ces deux ans en disent beaucoup. Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenu durant ces longues années. Sincèrement, merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Derniers jours avant l'avenir**

C'était le premier jour de repos après les ASPIC, l'ambiance était agité tout le monde étant ravie de pouvoir enfin se distraire sans penser aux révisions, tout le monde était aussi particulièrement impatient d'être au soir pour fêter dignement cette fin d'année.

« -Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, ordonna le professeur Sinistra en arrivant dans la salle commune de Crodragon, à partir de cette semaine vous n'aurez plus de cours et ce jusqu'à ce que vous montiez dans le Poudlard Express le 1er Juillet. Je compte sur vous pour respecter vos camarades qui ont encore cours, mais aussi pour préparer votre avenir. Dans ce but, chacun d'entre vous aura rendez-vous avec un professeur pour parler de votre vie à Poudlard ainsi que de vos projets futur. L'ordre de passage et le nom des professeurs qui vous prendrons en charge sera affiché dès demain sur le tableau des annonces. »

Sur ces mots Sinistra fit demi-tour laissant les élèves à leur félicité.

« -Tu te rends compte, plus de devoir, plus d'exam, c'est fini ! S'exclama Ron

-A moins que tu ai soudainement décidé de ne plus être Auror, sache qu'il y a trois ans de formation avant, répliqua Hermione.

-Et toi Hermione, une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Blaise

-En cinquième année j'hésitais à devenir médicomage, mais je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un prenne enfin la parole sur les lois discriminants les créatures magiques. Alors je vais postuler pour entres au département de régulation des créatures magique, ou à celui de la justice magique. Et toi ?

-Avec Luna nous avions comme idée de voyager un peu avant de nous poser. répondit Blaise d'un ton nonchalant.

-Le Ronflac Cornu est connu pour beaucoup se déplacer, c'est pour cela qu'il est difficile à trouver, commenta Luna.

Depuis le mariage, on ne voyait plus Blaise sans Luna, le couple était de nature calme et discrète et Blaise ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par les élucubrations sans queue ni tête que pouvais parfois avoir Luna. Neville avait semblé faire son deuil de son amour pour la Serdaigle et trainait beaucoup plus avec Hanna Abbot et d'autres grands amateurs de botanique.

« -Et vous Harry, Draco, vous allez faire quoi après Poudlard? » demanda Hermione

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant. Aucun des d'eux n'avait vraiment parlé de leur projet si ce n'est lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux déclaré vouloir vivre, tout simplement. Harry avait comme idée d'aller s'installer au 12 square Grimmaurd, finir de le rénover et puis profiter un peu des vacances. Mais après ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« -Je vais reprendre en mains les affaires de ma famille et en supprimer ce qui est illégale, ensuite je compte bien m'occuper de mes enfants tout en m'occupant des affaires familiale et peut-être la confection de potion, déclara Draco

-Des enfants ? » s'étonna la bande

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry comme s'ils s'attendaient à une grande déclaration.

« -Quand nous en aurons, conclu Draco

-Vous vous rappelez que vous êtes deux hommes, commenta Seamus

-Aujourd'hui deux hommes peuvent très bien adopter un enfant, répliqua Hermione

-Et nous ne sommes pas tout à fait un couple classique, dit Draco avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus à Harry

\- De toute façon on a encore le temps pour ça, coupa Harry

-Et Teddy ? Demanda Hermione, tu as parlé avec Andromeda à ce sujet ?

-Elle s'occupera de Teddy la plupart du temps, mais au moindre souci elle pourra compter sur moi, et je compte bien être un parrain très présent. »

Le soir même la fête battait son plein. La Grande Salle avait été transformé en une boite nuit illuminé par des bougies de toutes les couleurs, on avait lancé un _sonorus_ sur une radio qui diffusait une musique plus rythmique que mélodique à un niveau sonore beaucoup trop haut pour avoir une conversation. Certains avaient réussis à ramener du Whisky Pur Feu en plus de la Bierreaubeurre ce qui faisait que beaucoup de personnes étaient passablement ivre.

Les maisons se mélangeaient allégrement, les septième année de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle et les Crodragons tous réunis dans la même euphorie de fin d'étude.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une magnifique gueule de bois qu'Harry se réveilla. Lorsqu'il vit deux petites bouteilles sur sa table de chevet avec l'écriture d'Hermione disant « Vous me remercierez » Harry remercia intérieurement sa meilleure amie. Une fois la potion avalé, Harry sentit sa nausée s'envoler de même que sa migraine et il se promit d'offrir un merveilleux cadeau à Hermione.

Lorsqu'il sentit Draco se réveillé à côté de lui et que le lien lui fit comprendre que l'ex-Serpentard n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, Harry passa la seconde bouteille à son mari. Draco regarda la potion d'un air suspect, l'ouvrit et le sentit. Visiblement l'odeur le satisfaisa vu qu'il la but ensuite d'une traite.

C'est donc bien plus frais qu'il n'aurait dû après une soirée pareille qu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune.

« -Merci qui ? demanda Hermione en guise de bonjour

-Merci Hermione, je te serai redevable à vie, répondit Harry

-N'en fait pas trop quand même, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

-Merci Granger. se contenta de dire Draco

-Les heures de passage pour les entretiens sont affichés, » déclara Hermione clôturant ainsi le sujet.

Harry vit qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec le professeur McGonagall. Il fut assez surpris que la directrice se charge de ça, avec toutes les occupations liées à son statut. Le souci, c'était qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire à l'avenir. A la base, il était juste sensé mourir face à Voldemort…

Le rendez-vous avec la directrice de Poudlard arriva bien trop vite au goût du Survivant.

« -Bonjour Harry, le salua la directrice

-Bonjour professeur

-Asseyez-vous, bien, vous êtes ici pour que nous parlions un peu de votre avenir en fonction de vos résultats aux ASPIC, mais aussi pour que vous partagiez votre vécu à Poudlard et si vous le désirez, proposer des idées pour améliorer la vie et les études au château. La dernière fois nous avions parlé du fait que vous souhaitiez devenu Auror, au vu des notes que vous avez eu au BUSE et celle que vous avez eu ces deux années, je pense vous affirmé qu'à moins d'avoir échoué à vos ASPIC, vous avez parfaitement le niveau pour ce métier.

-A vrai dire, je sais que la dernière fois vous m'avez soutenu, mais je n'ai plus vraiment envie de devenir Auror, je crois que j'ai assez combattu de mage noir pour ma vie entière.

-Je comprends. Avez-vous un autre projet de métier dans ce cas ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Rien ne vous intéresse particulièrement ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir un avenir après tout ça…

-Votre maitrise actuelle de la magie pourra vous ouvrir de nombreuses portes et il me semble que vous êtes suffisamment aisé financièrement pour vous permettre de prendre une année sabbatique, alors je m'en fais assez peu pour vous. . Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez d'excellente qualité d'enseignement, et il y a une place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à pourvoir.

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de devenir prof, pas tout de suite en tout cas…

-Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ceci, mais je ne pense pas qu'une année calme vous fera grand mal. »

McGonagall sourit avec indulgence et Harry lui en remercia.

« -J'avais une question, commença Harry, pourquoi est-ce que vous faites passé des entretiens, vous avez surement autre chose de plus important à faire.

-En temps normal ce sont les directeurs de la maison qui font ces entretiens, mais nous avons songé qu'il était préférable que chaque élève ai un entretiens avec le directeur de leur ancienne maison, car les directeurs ont été responsables de ces élèves pendant la majorité de leur scolarité, ainsi les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave s'occupent de leur anciens élèves tout comme moi.

-Et ceux qui étaient à Serpentards ? Je veux dire le professeur Rogue est…et le professeur Slughorn n'est directeur de Serpentard que depuis deux ans…

-C'est le professeur Sinistra qui s'occupe d'eux, ils n'ont bien sur pas besoin de savoir la logique de cette répartition. »

Harry hocha la tête, oui Draco n'avait pas besoin de sentir une nouvelle fois l'absence de son parrain.

« -Bien, comme je vous disais tout à l'heure nous aimerions savoir ce que vous avez retirez de vos études à Poudlard et ce que vous pensez être à améliorer.

-Et bien en dehors des trolls, Acromentules, basilic, détraqueurs, dragons, être de l'eau, sphinx, et autres, et en dehors de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et bien j'ai vraiment aimé être à Poudlard…

-Il est vrai que votre scolarité n'a malheureusement pas été de tout repos

-Poudlard est ma première maison, c'est là où j'ai pu rencontrer mes premiers amis et découvrir un monde auquel j'appartiens, jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir été ici. Poudlard est ma première maison »

McGonagall lui offrit un sourire très doux devant cette déclaration. Harry avait senti le besoin de dire la vérité, de partagé combien Poudlard comptait pour lui. Et il avait d'autant plus besoin de le faire savoir à McGonagall.

« -Des choses auquel vous avez pensez qui serait à revoir ? demanda McGonagall, je vous préviens que peu importe ce que vous direz, la forêt interdite restera interdite, le couvre-feu ne bougera pas et Monsieur Rusard ne sera pas renvoyé. »

La déclaration sentait l'expérience, ce qui amusa Harry. Il pensa alors à une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, Ron et Draco.

« -Avec mes amis on a pensez à quelque chose. Comme vous savez Hermione et moi on a été élevés comme des moldus, sans savoir que la magie existait, Ron et Draco au contraire ont été élevé dans une famille sorcière et leur connaissance sur les moldus est très limitée. En troisième année Hermione avait été en cours d'étude des moldus et elle trouvait ça dommage qu'il y avait presque que des sang-mêlé à ce cour, surtout que c'est pas rare qu'Hermione ou moi utilisions une expression moldu que Ron et Draco ne comprennent pas. Mais l'inverse est vrai, il y a des choses qui semble évident pour eux, alors que pour nous ça parait insensé.

-Et Miss Granger a songé à un moyen d'y remédier je suppose.

-Oui, rendre obligatoire les cours d'étude des moldus pour toutes les personnes élevées dans un cadre sorcier et ce dès la première année, et créé des cours d'étude du monde sorcier pour ceux qui ont été élevés dans un cadre moldu. C'est l'ignorance qui créer la peur et la haine, si on veut que les sorciers ne jugent plus les moldus comme une race différente voire inferieur, il faut que chacun apprenne à connaitre l'autre, et c'est un bon moyen pour protéger les coutumes sorcières tout en intégrant la modernité des moldus.

-Miss Granger a une idée tout à fait pertinente, mais cela demanderai beaucoup de temps et d'argent ainsi qu'un affrontement avec les personnes les plus affirmés dans leur traditions.

-Mais c'est possible non ?

-Avec de l'argent et des soutiens politiques forts, c'est entièrement faisable, répondit McGonagall en plongeant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Harry.

-Draco était d'accord avec Hermione, il soutiendra ces nouveaux cours tout comme moi, et nous avons suffisamment d'argent pour aider Poudlard.

-Bien, j'en parlerai avec mes collègues et le conseil d'administration et je vous recontacterai à ce sujet. Je ne vous promets rien, et cela ne sera surement pas prêt pour la prochaine rentrée, mais je pense que ce sera un grand pas pour Poudlard qui mérite d'être fait. Autre choses ?

-Que Crodragon reste.

-Crodragon a été créé pour accueillir les gens comme vous qui n'ont pas pu passer leurs examens à cause de la guerre, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait utile de le maintenir.

-La compétition entre les maisons c'est bien, mais les étiquettes ça l'est moins. Parce qu'on est Gryffondor on est obligé d'être courageux, quand on est Poufsouffle on est obligatoirement gentils et loyal, les Serdaigles se doivent d'aimer les études et les Serpentard sont vu comme des personnes cruelles prêtes à tout pour le pouvoir. Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants et nous sommes plus que des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigles et Serpentard. Quand on quitte Poudlard on est obligé de travailler les uns avec les autres et au final on se connait assez peu, parce qu'on n'a jamais pensé à apprendre à connaitre les gens des autres maisons. Crodragon c'est l'union de toutes les maisons, on apprend que chacun a des qualités qui auraient leur place dans une autre maison que celle où il a été répartit. Si en dernière année, tout le monde se retrouvait ensemble, il y aurait moins d'animosité une fois sortit de Poudlard, moins de préjugés aussi.

-Le fait d'être dans la même maison apporte une unité parmi les élèves qui pourra en effet leur être bénéfique à l'avenir. Il ne sera pas très compliqué de l'instauré dès la rentrée prochaine vu que toutes les installations sont déjà en place. Autre chose ?

-Non professeur.

-Et bien, je dois vous avez que vous m'avez apporté plus de choses que je ne vous en ai apporté et je vous en remercie, vos remarques étaient d'une rare pertinence. Prenez biscuit. » Déclara finalement McGonagall avec un éclat de malice au fond des yeux.

Harry accepta savourant la complicité qu'il avait désormais avec la directrice. McGonagall restait une professeure stricte, mais c'était une femme droite au cœur tendre. Une femme qui portait très bien son nom*. Et Harry était persuadé qu'elle ferait tout pour faire avancer Poudlard sur le bon chemin.

 _A suivre_

* * *

*Minerve est le nom romain d'Athéna la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre stratégique, ainsi en tant que professeure et guerrière le nom de McGonagall n'est pas un hasard

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

 _Prochain chapitre le 3 Mars 2019_


	55. On ne dit jamais adieu à Poudlard

Bêta :

* * *

 **Note** :

-Je publie un peu en avance car je serai en plein déménagement dimanche ;)

\- Voici donc le **dernier chapitre** de cette fanfiction, sans compter l' **Epilogue**. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et reviendrais vers vous pour un dernier message à la fin du chapitre

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : On ne dit jamais adieu à Poudlard**

Le temps était à l'image de cette fin d'année, doux et ensoleillé.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna et Blaise s'étaient réunis sous le grand arbre qui donnait sur le lac. Cet arbre était toujours celui sous lequel ils se plaçaient, et Harry savait que les maraudeurs avaient fait de même à leur époque.

Après quelques minutes ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville ainsi que Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, cette dernière passant de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Neville.

Ginny était la seule n'appartenant pas à Crodragon, mais ils avaient tous vécu tellement d'aventures ensemble que personne ne sembla vraiment le remarquer.

De même, personne ne sembla remarquer que dans ce petit groupe, il y avait en plus de Ginny, cinq ancien Gryffondor, deux anciens Poufsouffle, une ancienne Serdaigle et deux anciens Serpentards. Soit un joli mélange particulièrement atypique à Poudlard.

Les discutions étaient légère, on parlait un peu des ASPIC, un peu des projets d'avenir, on ne parlait pas de la guerre, mais elle était partout autour d'eux.

« -Finalement on a eu une année assez calme, finit par dire Harry

-Tu appel ça calme ? S'étonna Hannah Abbot

-Par rapport à nos autres années à Poudlard, c'est vrai que c'était calme, confirma Ron

-J'ai été empoisonné, et Harry as été enlevé et torturé, ma maison a brulé et de même que la forêt interdite, c'est vrai que c'était calme, répliqua Drac d'une voix ironique.

-A vrai dire les garçons n'ont pas tort, en comparaison aux autres années, c'était moins agité.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il vous ai arrivé bien plus de choses que ce qui a été raconté au grand publique, commenta Blaise

-Et bien en première année il y a eu le troll…commença Harry

-Une fois dans les salles communes, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait une agitation pour vous, les Serpentards ont étaient moins serein vu que le troll était sensé être dans les cachots et que c'est là qu'était notre salle commune

-Il n'était plus dans les cachots, vous ne risquiez rien, répondit Ron

-Oui, il était avec nous dans les toilettes des filles, reprit Harry

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans les toilettes des filles ? s'étonna Dean

-On voulait retrouver Hermione qui ne savait pas que le troll était là

-Et vous avez fini par m'enfermer dans les toilettes avec lui ! lâcha Hermione peu rancunière

-Oui, disons qu'on a fait une belle boulette… » répondit Ron penaud

Le trio raconta l'affrontement contre le troll.

« -Un Wigardium Leviosa ? s'étonna Ginny

-C'était un des seuls sors que je connaissais ! » S'exclama Ron

Tous rirent de bon cœur.

« -Après le troll, il y a eu Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid, continua Hermione

-ça je m'en souviens bien, lâcha Neville en frissonnant, ce monstre à bien failli nous tuer

-Ou pire nous faire expulsé, ricana Ron en singeant une Hermione de 11ans

-En tout cas, moi j'avais remarqué la raison pour laquelle Touffu était là, répliqua Hermione d'un ton fanfaron très semblable à celui qu'elle prenait étant enfant

-Et à cause de ça on a eu le droit recherche interminable de ce qui pouvait être gardé par ce monstre…grommela Ron

-Et c'était quoi ? Demanda Susan

-La pierre philosophale, répondit le trio en cœur.

-Et il y a eu Norbert, le bébé dragon d'Hagrid, reprit Ron sans faire attention à la surprise des autres

-Un bébé dragon ? s'étonna Ginny

-C'est une longue histoire, qui a fini par une retenu dans la forêt interdite, reprit Harry

-A cause de Draco, compléta Ron sans animosité

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de bon élève, répliqua Draco faussement hautain

-C'est bien pour ça que McGo t'as puni aussi, répliqua Harry en ricanant

-Je me passerai bien de ce souvenir…

-Bah c'est pas pire que quand on a rencontré Aragog, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Aragog ? demanda Dean

-L'acromentule de Hagrid, mais on ne l'a rencontré qu'en deuxième année…ainsi que sa petite centaine d'enfants

-C'est une blague ? S'étrangla Hannah

-Malheureusement non, répondit Ron un peu plus pâle qu'avant

\- Hagrid a rendu vos années scolaires très intéressantes, commenta Luna

-Notre première année s'est fini avec un affrontement contre un filet du diable, continua Hermione

-Qui aurait fini par ma mort si tu n'avais pas été là, roucoula Ron

-Il y a eu ensuite la partie d'échec où tu as aussi failli mourir, répliqua Harry

-Et un affrontement contre Voldemort où c'est toi qui a failli mourir Harry, » conclu Hermione

 **-** Et toutes vos années scolaires ont été comme ça ? Demanda Susan

-Et bien en deuxième année, Dobby qui a failli me tuer deux fois en essayant de me sauver la vie , le saule cogneur aussi a failli nous tuer ou au moins nous blessé gravement Ron et moi, Aragog et le Basilic nous auraient aussi bien prit comme quatre heure, en troisième année il y a les détraqueurs et Remus transformé en loup garou, en quatrième je crois que tout le monde se rappelle parfaitement toutes les épreuves du tournois des trois sorciers, en cinquième année c'était plus calme en dehors de notre excursion au département des mystères la fin d'année…énuméra Harry

-Il y a eu Ombrage en cinquième année! s'exclama Seamus

-Oui ça je l'oublierai jamais, marmonna Harry en frottant machinalement le « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » gravé sur le dos de sa main.

-Enfin bref nos années à Poudlard ont été bien animées, » conclu Hermione

Tous comprirent pourquoi la jeune fille avait arrêté l'énumération, bien qu'en dehors du trio et Draco, personne ne savait qu'à partir de la sixième année, les péripéties comprenaient trop de partie sur les Horcruxes pour pouvoir en parler de manière légère.

« -Je me demande ce qu'il lui ai arrivé d'ailleurs à cette odieuse bonne femme, dit Susan

-Elle a été enlevée par les centaures, après un combat contre un demi-géant » répondit Luna

En dehors d'Harry et Hermione, personne ne savais ce qui s'était passé, mais visiblement Luna n'était pas au courant qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir.

« -C'est un Enormus a Babile qui me l'a dit, » se justifia-t-elle

Tous explosèrent de rire, mais Harry et Hermione savaient qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Bien sur Draco se contenta de sourire légèrement, il n'était pas du genre à s'esclaffer.

Les élucubrations de Luna, ramenèrent de la légèreté et chacun se mit à imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Ombrage depuis que la guerre était fini. Blaise imagina Ombrage retourné à l'état sauvage, dans une forêt entouré d'autres crapauds. L'idée était tellement absurde qu'elle fit l'unanimité.

Le rire avait gagné la joyeuse troupe, et lorsque le calme revint, l'ambiance était calme et emplit d'une douce nostalgie.

« -Poudlard va me manquer, finit par lâcher Neville

-A moi aussi, reprit Susan

-ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on y reviendra plus, dit Ron

-L'avenir ne rendra jamais ce que le passé a volé. En revanche, il peut compenser en surprises et désirs dont il en a le secret, déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse

-Oui, même s'il est arrivé beaucoup de chose à Poudlard, même si il y a des mauvais souvenirs, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne pensera à Poudlard avec regret. Quitter Poudlard c'est un peu triste, mais c'est pour aller vers un nouveau chemin, c'est créer de nouveau souvenir, déclara Hermione d'une voix lointaine

-Nous avons des souvenirs que nous voudrons revivre, mais ce qui appartient au passé le reste, et d'aucune façon le présent ne peut nous y ramener, cela dit, les bons souvenirs que Poudlard fait ressurgirent font de cette nostalgie, un nid chaleureux bien plus heureux que triste, reprit Luna

-Poudlard va devenir un souvenir, murmura Harry à lui-même, un beau souvenir, triste et heureux à la fois… »

Malgré la guerre, malgré la tombe blanche dans le parc, malgré la plaque d'onyx dans le hall, Poudlard était sa maison, son enfance, ses premiers moments de joies et d'insouciance.

C'est dans cette ambiance de tendre nostalgie, mélangé à une douce euphorie et un peu d'appréhension que les jours passèrent. Le temps redevint gris, chacun se retrouvait enfermé dans la salle commune, à discuter, jouer ou dessiner. Mais malgré le mauvais temps, l'ambiance était aux vacances, et les regards tournés vers l'avenir.

Puis ce fut le dernier jour.

Leur dernier jour à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, ils prendraient tous le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois.

L'ambiance était un peu étrange, tout le monde était plus silencieux et plus calme que d'habitude. Lorsque chacun descendit dans la salle commune se fut pour s'arrêter curieux devant un tableau recouvert d'un drap vert. Dessus était collée une feuille sur laquelle était écrit « merci de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité des membres de la maison soit présente pour pouvoir découvrir le tableau »

Peu à peu la salle se remplit, certain retournait dans leur dortoir pour réveiller leur camarades et les inciter à descendre. Quand tout le monde fut présent, Harry s'avança timidement.

« -Bonjour à tous…Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour à Poudlard. Pour certains d'entre nous, Poudlard est notre première maison, la deuxième pour d'autre, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que le château soit devenu pour chacun d'entre nous un lieu emplit de souvenir et que nous quittons avec regrets. Crodragon n'a été notre maison que pour un an, mais que l'on ait été Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor, nous sommes tous des élèves de Poudlard et ce pour toujours. Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué j'aime dessiner et Poudlard est l'une de mes grandes source d'inspiration, que cela soit le lac avec son calamar géant, la forêt interdite et ses créatures étranges, la Grande Salle qui nous accueil chaque jour, j'ai tout dessiné. Alors en souvenir de nos années à Poudlard…J'ai dessiné…enfin…euh…voilà »

Harry tira sur le drap découvrant un immense dessin de la salle commune de Crodragon. On y voyait tout le monde, Ron et Dean jouant aux échecs, Seamus assis à côté couvait Dean du regard. Neville y était en pleine conversation avec Hana, son mimbulus mimbletonia sur les genoux. Blaise assis dans le canapé en face de la cheminé de l'audace regardait Luna avec amour tandis que celle-ci lisait rêveusement un exemplaire du chicaneur les pieds posés sur les genoux du mulâtre.

Il y avait les sœurs Patil et Lavande qui discutaient avec Tracy Davis et Lisa Turpin un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo posé devant elles. A une autre table Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan faisaient une bataille explosive en compagnie de Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein. Devant la cheminé de la tolérance Sue Li et Kevin Entwhistle s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Plusieurs Serdaigles ainsi qu'Hermione révisaient assis à une table à côté de la cheminée de la sagesse tandis que d'autre lisaient tranquillement, ou jouait à divers jeux, bref la scène représentait parfaitement la maison, dans toute son hétéroclicité et son harmonie. On voyait même Pattenrond qui dormait sur un fauteuil qu'il s'était accaparé et plus loin Dewitt qui jouait avec un morceau de parchemin tombé par terre.

Que le dessin soit immobile ne rendait la scène que plus impressionnante. Harry avait réussis à figer dans le temps un moment de leur vie.

Après un temps de contemplation nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent voir Harry pour demander une copie, certain un grand sourire aux lèvres, d'autres émus aux larmes, et c'est un peu gêné qu'Harry leur répondit que chacun en avait déjà une qui les attendait sur leur table de nuit.

Certain allèrent vérifier, et découvrirent avec émerveillement qu'ils avaient en effet tous leur exemplaire les attendant, soigneusement rangé dans une pochette transparente.

« -Il manque quelqu'un, commenta Draco en regardant le dessin de plus près

-Vraiment ? » S'étonna Hermione

Draco, Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent du tableau. Harry se tenait toujours à côté se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Mais oui ! s'exclama Hermione, Il manque Harry !

-Je…j'y suis… »Balbutia le jeune homme

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers le dessin plissant les yeux et détaillant chaque centimètre de la feuille.

« -Franchement mon pote, je sais pas où tu t'es mis mais je te vois pas… »Déclara Ron en lâchant l'affaire

Draco qui était fixé sur l'endroit où Harry l'avait dessiné afficha alors un air narquois.

« -Visiblement c'est trop ingénieux pour toi la belette, » ricana-t-il

Hermione qui cherchait encore, se rapprocha de l'endroit où était dessiné Draco et se mit à rire.

« -Sincèrement Harry, je crois bien qu'à part nous personne ne devinera que c'est toi. C'est l'autre que tu as déclaré non ?

Harry sourit et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Sur le dessin, Draco lisait tranquillement un livre installé avec nonchalance sur un fauteuil. Autour de son cou était dessiné quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un collier, mais lorsqu'on se rapprochait, on pouvait clairement distinguer un serpent. Un serpent noir comme l'ébène, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Message de Fin**

Ces deux ans d'aventure s'achèvent ici.

Je suis triste de devoir laisser là cette histoire et en même temps profondément heureuse d'être arrivé à la conclusion. Je ne quitte pas vraiment Harry et Draco, car Soul Tattoo n'est qu'une page qui se tourne et j'ai de nouvelles fanfictions déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je suis quand même nostalgique du moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, seule dans ma chambre au Japon, il y a deux ans. A vrai dire mes sentiments ressemblent un peu à ceux de ce dernier chapitre un sorte de nostalgie qui me fait regretter qu'il y ait une fin, mais qui me rend heureuse de ce qui s'est passé. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je fini une aussi longue histoire, fiction originale comprise, alors ce doux accomplissement me fait énormément de bien aussi.

Merci à tout ce qui ont lu cette fanfiction, depuis le début, ou en cour de route peu importe, vos messages m'ont permis de continuer à écrire, même dans les moments plus difficile, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre soutiens.

Un nouveau type de lecteur va surement arriver désormais, ceux qui lisent uniquement les fictions déjà terminées (je fais la même en général, donc il n'y a aucun jugement de ma part) j'espère que la fiction leur plaira, malgré les incohérences qu'il peut parfois y avoir dû au fait que j'ai écrit cette fic chapitre par chapitre, bien souvent sans avoir une idée précise de ce que j'écrirai après.

Je savais que cette fiction commencerait par Draco et Harry s'apprivoisant, passerait par la rencontre avec leur famille respective et finirait par leur mariage, beaucoup de choses se sont ajoutées, d'autres ont évoluées et certaines sont apparues grâce à vos messages. Vos critiques positives comme plus nuancées m'ont permis de faire évoluer cette histoire, comme elle n'aurait jamais évolué si je l'avais écrite seule.

Alors cette histoire, c'est aussi la vôtre.

Merci une nouvelle fois à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre de plus en plus longtemps pour chaque chapitre, merci à ceux qui auront le courage de la lire même en voyant le nombre de chapitre.

Bref, merci à tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

* * *

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

 _A venir_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 7 avril 2019_


	56. Epilogue

**Soul Tattoo c'est :**

2 ans et 3 mois d'écriture

55 chapitres + un épilogue

193 280 mots

1090 reviews

821 Followers

642 Favoris

Et une case « completed » cochée

 **Epilogue**

 _20ans plus tard, 24 Décembre 2019_

« -Lys, Azé, c'est l'heure ! Cria Harry en bas des escaliers de la grande maison.

-Toujours en retard ces deux-là, critiqua une petite voix fluette depuis le hall

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sweety, ils ont hérité de leur _père_ , » répondit une voix bien plus grave

Un bruit de troupeau d'hippogriffe annonça les deux plus âgés de la fratrie.

-Lysandre Severus Potter-Malfoy, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans les poches, » déclara Harry en tendant la main vers son fils aîné.

Le jeune garçon qui avait tout juste fêté ses quatorze ans fit la moue en sortant de ses poches, divers produits de farce et attrapes.

« -Azalea… »interpela cette fois Harry

La fillette de 11ans qui essayait de s'enfuir discrètement se figea avant de vider elle aussi ses poches, emplis de bonbon farceurs en tout genre.

« -C'est lui qui m'a obligé, dénonça Azalea en pointant son frère du doigt

-Ron a vraiment mauvaise influence sur vous… »Marmonna Harry en faisant disparaitre les produits confisqué d'un geste de main.

Draco et Irys, la benjamine des Potter-Malfoy attendaient les trois autres tout deux déjà habillés et chaussés. La petite d'à peine cinq ans singeait parfaitement son père avec son visage affichant une impatience contenue. Et avec ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux turquoise personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'enfant naturel de l'ex-Serpentard.

Pourtant Irys tout comme Lysandre et Azalea n'était pas la fille biologique du couple. Lysandre et Azalea avaient été adopté la même année, en 2010, Irys avait été adoptée quatre ans plus tard alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois.

Tandis que Harry faisait la morale à ses ainés, l'horloge sonna sept heure.

« -On se dépêche ! On est déjà en retard et mamie ne va pas aimer ça ! » s'exclama Harry

Mais alors qu'il tentait de passer son manteau tout en prenant une pincé de poudre de cheminette, Harry trébucha sur Dewitt qui était sorti, rendu curieux par l'agitation. Il tomba tête la première dans le pot de poudre de cheminette.

C'est donc un Harry boudeur et le reste de la famille Potter-Malfoy moqueur voire hilare, qui arriva dans le salon du Terrier.

La famille Weasley et affiliés était devenu si grande qu'il était devenu impossible de faire les repas de famille dans le salon du Terrier, ainsi Harry et sa famille sortirent immédiatement dans le jardin pour rejoindre la tente qui y avait été dressée.

Le brouhaha qui les accueilli fit grimacé Draco, mais habitué, il se contenta de soupirer avant de suivre sa petite famille à l'intérieur.

La tente était composée d'une grande salle avec une cuisine ouverte où s'activait Molly Weasley aidée de Mizzy, l'elfe libre de Ron et Hermione et Rezzy, l'elfe libre d'Harry et Draco, qui était aussi le frère de Mizzy.

L'agitation était à son comble, il faut dire qu'avec les 7 membres de la fratrie, leurs conjoints et leurs enfants, il y avait pas moins de 26 personnes, sans compter les Potter-Malfoy, et Ted Lupin et Andromeda. Bref une tablée de 33 personnes pour un Noël en famille.

Lorsque la petite Irys vit Hermione, elle en oublia tout son air supérieur pour courir dans les bras de sa « tante préférée », au grand désespoir de Draco.

Lysandre avait rejoint Lucy et Casey, la cadette de Percy et sa femme Audrey et l'ainé de Ginny et son mari Zack. Tous trois étaient en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Azalea avait rejoint Rose avec qui elle s'entendait plus qu'avec n'importe qui, bien qu'Azalea ait répartie à Serpentard et Rose à Gryffondor. A vrai dire les deux des filles se ressemblaient beaucoup, elles étaient toutes deux travailleuses, curieuses et n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche.

De toute la troupe il ne restait qu'Hugo du haut de ces 10ans et Irys qui fêtait tout juste ses 5ans, qui n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard. Si bien que la conversation tourna rapidement sur le château, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au deux plus jeunes qui adoraient entendre de nouvelles histoires sur la célèbre école.

« -ça me manque, plaisanta Teddy, la vapeur asphyxiante du cours de potion, les accidents de sortilèges, les escaliers piégés, les scrouts a pétards…

-Bécoter Vic dans les couloirs… le rayât Fred

-ça, ça me manque vraiment » confirma Teddy d'une voix rêveuse

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant les joues rouges de Victoire.

« -Au lieu de dire des bêtises, révise tes ASPICs ça t'occupera, répliqua la jeune fille

-C'est à la fin de l'année ! s'exclama Fred outré, personne ne révise aussi tôt ! Même Dominique n'a pas encore commencé

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai déjà commencé à faire des fiches de travail moi !

-Traitre, » grogna Fred, ce qui fit à nouveau rire la famille

Les ASPICs…cela faisait 20ans….

Harry était retourné quelques fois à Poudlard, pour saluer ses anciens professeurs, l'année suivant les ASPIC Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco y était même souvent aller pour aider à l'instauration des nouveaux cours d'Histoire et tradition moldu et d'Histoire et tradition sorcière. Il avait fallu luter un long moment avant de convaincre le conseil de rendre ces deux cours obligatoire dès la première année, même pour les sangs mêlés.

Mais cela faisait 20ans qu'Harry et ses amis n'avaient assister à un cours, et les ASPIC avait marqué la fin d'une histoire. Harry se souvenait encore du jour où ils avaient reçu leur lettre avec les résultats de leurs ASPIC. Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés aux Square Grimmaurd lettre cachetées en main, et ils avaient tous ensemble découverts leurs résultats. Avec un E en potion, en Botanique et en Astronomie et un O en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et sortilège, Harry avait eu tous ces ASPICs soit 6 ainsi qu'une mention spéciale d'excellence en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et sortilège, et le ministère l'avait sollicité pour qu'il devienne Auror, mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à lui proposer un métier, Gringotts l'avait contacté pour qu'il devienne briseur de sors et d'autres encore dans des métiers divers et variés, bien sur McGonagall lui avait proposer à nouveau de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bref, Harry avait passé le mois suivant, à refuser des postes. Draco avec un E en Botanique et en Astronomie et un O en potion, métamorphose, arithmancie, défense, sortilège et Rune, soit 8 ASPICs sur 8 ainsi qu'une mention d'excellence lui aussi en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et sortilège, ainsi avait été aussi beaucoup demandé, mais de façon moins enthousiaste que Harry, au vu de sa réputation. Avec un optimal dans toutes ces matière Hermione avait aussi été très demandé et lorsqu'elle avait posté sa candidature au ministère de régulation des créatures magique, le ministre avait tout de suite validé sa candidature. Ron avait bien moins brillé que les trois autres, mais entre le lien des garçons et la folie de révision d'Hermione, il était difficile de faire mieux, ainsi avait-il eu ses ASPIC de Métamorphose, potion et Botanique avec un A et de Défense et de Sortilège avec un E, ainsi avait-il eu 5 ASPIC. Malgré ses résultats, Ron avait réussi à devenir Auror comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il avait suivi les trois ans de formation et avait réussi à devenir un Auror à part entière, avant de raccroché sa robe un an plus tard pour travailler au côté de Georges au magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

« -Comment vont les affaires ? Demanda finalement Hermione en se tournant vers Draco

-La nouvelle potion tue loup à fait son chemin dans la communauté et la demande ne fait que croitre, » répondit Draco d'un ton neutre

Pourtant Harry savait à quelle point Draco était fière de sa création, la nouvelle potion tue loup annulait la transformation en loup et permettait au loup garou de vivre normalement à condition qu'ils prennent la potion tous les jours à la même heure.

 _« -Tu as le droit de montrer que tu en es fière tu sais_

 _-Et j'ai le droit de le montrer à qui je veux_

 _-C'est la famille_

 _-Hermione Granger-Weasley, Draco Potter-Malfoy, je ne vois pas de nom de famille en commun moi_

 _-Draco...je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour mentir même en pensée, mais je sais que tu aimes les Weasley presque autant que moi_

 _-Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu le sais que je suis obligé de le montrer_

 _-Tu es incorrigible »_

Draco lui envoya une image de lui-même lui tirant la langue.

Leur lien avait bien évolué en vingt ans, communiquer par la pensée ne leur demandaient pas plus d'effort que de parler à voix haute et ce quelle que soit la distance qui les séparaient. Malgré tout, s'ils voulaient de l'intimité ou cacher quelque chose à l'autre, cela leur était toujours tout à fait possible et leur lien de communication n'était pas ouvert en continu.

Mais il était impossible de vraiment mentir par la pensé, ainsi, oui, Draco aimait passer du temps avec la famille Weasley, certains comme Bill, Percy et Hermione avaient une conversation intéressante, d'autres comme Georges et Ron avait la capacité de détendre toute conversation un peu tendu et les enfants n'avaient de cesse de lui rappeler combien la paix était quelque chose de merveilleux.

Alors que les adultes discutaient à table, les plus jeunes avaient quitté le repas, Ted et Victoire s'étaient isolé sans doute pour se bécoter. Dominique, Fred et Molly rassurait Louis et Roxanne sur les BUSEs que les deux plus jeunes passaient en fin d'année, Lysandre et ses deux comparses chuchotait dans un coin, visiblement en train de fomenter quelque chose de louche, Harry, Ginny et Audrey gardait d'ailleurs un regard sur le groupe de farceur. Rose, Wyatt, Azalea et Beth, racontaient leur vie à Poudlard à Hugo et Irys qui buvaient leur parole.

Les enfants…ses enfants… Lysandre Severus Potter-Malfoy, Azalea Lilia Potter-Malfoy et Irys Cissy Potter-Malfoy. Leur jardin fleuri* comme avait un jour plaisanté Ted.

Trois ans après leur sortie de Poudlard, Harry avait créé un orphelinat pour sorciers ainsi qu'un bureau d'aide aux familles de nez-moldu, qui donnait des cours aux parents d'enfants nez-moldu, ainsi qu'une aide pour les enfants nez-moldu dont la famille n'acceptait pas les pouvoirs de l'enfant. Au cours des 17années de fonctionnement, sept enfants né-moldu avait fini par être accueilli au sein de l'orphelinat. Parmi eux, Lysandre, 3ans. Lysandre avait une magie instinctive très active et ses parents avaient commencé à le battre si bien que la brigade des Aurors avait été appelée pour acte magique dans un quartier moldu. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise en voyant le petit garçon de trois ans entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée, la pièce sens dessus dessous et les deux parents stupéfixé.

Quand Harry avait vu le petit arrivé à l'orphelinat, fuyant tout contacte et effrayé au point que sa magie en était devenu sauvage, il en avait été si touché qu'il était entré en dépression, inquiétant fortement Draco. Il avait fallu quatre mois pour qu'une personne puisse l'approcher, c'était Azalea du haut de ses un an, qui avait amadoué le petit garçon. Le deuxième à avoir pu l'approcher avait été Harry et un an après son arrivée à l'orphelinat, Draco avait proposé à Harry d'adopter l'enfant auquel il tenait tant. Il était bien sur hors de question de séparer les deux enfants et ainsi, Lysandre et Azalea avaient été adoptés à l'été 2010 à respectivement 4 et 2ans. Azalea était né de père inconnu et la mère âgé de 14ans l'avait abandonné sans même lui donné un nom, si bien que Draco et Harry n'avait pas hésité à lui choisir un nouveau nom (l'orphelinat l'ayant à l'origine appelé July, comme elle était arrivé en juillet), pour Lysandre, l'enfant était assez âgé pour qu'ils lui demandent son avis, et l'enfant leur avait répondu que c'était à sa famille de choisir son nom, et que c'était Harry, Draco et Azalea sa famille. Harry en avait été ému aux larmes.

Les deux enfants se rappelaient peu de leur vie à l'orphelinat, mais jamais Harry ni Draco ne leur avait fait croire qu'ils étaient leurs enfants biologique, même si ils avaient adopté par le sang les deux enfants. Cette adoption avait d'ailleurs influé sur l'apparence des enfants ainsi Lysandre avait hérité de la tignasse des Potter et de yeux turquoise, parfait mélange du bleu gris et du vert émeraude des yeux vairon des deux adultes.

Azalea avait elle aussi les yeux turquoise, mais avait de magnifique cheveux auburn qui avait fait hyperventilé Draco. Elle avait malgré tout un visage en cœur très semblable à celui de Narcissa Malfoy au même âge.

Irys avait hérité de la chevelure blonde des Malfoy et avec sa tendance à imiter Draco, elle avait parfois l'air de son père en miniature.

Si Draco et Harry n'avait jamais menti à Lysandre et Azalea sur le fait qu'ils étaient adoptés, pour Irys, ils avaient enjolivé les choses. Ce que la petite savait, c'était qu'un beau jour, une fée l'avait déposé sur le palier de la porte de la famille Potter-Malfoy leur offrant ce cadeau pour les remercier d'aimer aussi bien leurs enfants, et qu'ils l'avaient tout de suite aimé. La vérité était tout autre. Irys était née d'une femme moldue. La femme avait abandonné Irys devant l'orphelinat, alors que la petite avait tout juste quelques semaines. La seule chose qui l'accompagnait était un mot disant que la petite était la fille d'un sorcier que c'était donc à eux de s'en occuper, pas à une « moldue » comme elle et qu'il était de toute façon hors de question qu'elle dépense l'argent de sa came pour un bébé et qu'en plus ça faisait fuir les clients.

Personne ne savait comment la femme savait que le père était sorcier ni comment elle avait fait pour trouver l'orphelinat en étant une moldue, mais Harry avait accueilli la petite sans chercher à savoir si ce qui était marqué sur ce papier était vrai.

Plutôt que la garder dans l'orphelinat, il l'avait ramené chez lui et quelques mois plus tard Irys Cissy Potter-Malfoy entrait dans la famille.

A ce moment-là, aucun d'eux ne savait si la petite était bel et bien sorcière, et ils s'étaient promis de l'aimer même si elle ne l'était pas. A deux ans, elle était tombé des escaliers et avait fini sa course en volant jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Les deux parents avaient été rassuré que la petite n'est pas à subir la peine de ne pas être sorcière comme toute sa famille.

Bref, Harry et Draco aimaient leurs enfants plus que tout au monde, avec une tendance légèrement tyrannique pour Draco et un peu trop protectrice pour Harry.

L'adoption par le sang n'avait d'ailleurs pas été un grand problème. Après la guerre, de nombreuses familles avaient perdu leur héritier et beaucoup n'était plus en âge d'en avoir de nouveau, la légalisation de l'adoption par le sang avait donc été très facile à faire passer. L'âge légale auquel les enfants pouvaient l'être avait par contre fait bien plus polémique, au final il avait été décidé qu'un enfant de plus de 5ans n'était plus éligible à l'adoption par le sang, l'enfant étant trop âgé pour que sa transformation physique ne le perturbe pas.

La vie dans le monde sorcier avait ainsi évoluée, petit à petit, s'éloignant progressivement de l'année des ténèbres. Harry savait qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire, mais ainsi entouré de sa grande famille, il ne pouvait que se sentir heureux. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de se disputer avec Draco aussi, mais les choses avait bien changé.

Harry caressa l'endroit où se tenait Blanche, la salamandre était bien moins timide qu'auparavant et ni elle ni Sally ne se cachait plus. Elles profitaient au contraire du moindre contact entre les garçons pour voyager de l'un à l'autre, Sally fit d'ailleurs son apparition au côté de sa sœur et Harry lui sourit tendrement. Jamais il ne regretterait de s'être fait tatouer. Jamais il ne regretterait ce lundi matin où il avait prit Draco à part pour le questionner sur son tatouage. Car cela avait été le début de son bonheur, leur bonheur.

Au premier regard, ils avaient été des ennemis, on ne leur avait jamais permis de choisir quoi que ce soit, ils étaient devenu amis par contrainte, ils étaient devenu amants par obligation, ils avaient finalement choisi de s'aimer, ils s'étaient relevés à chaque pierre qu'on leur avait lancé et rien au monde ne pourrai plus jamais les séparer.

FIN

 **Lysandre Severus Potter-Malfoy** : Lysandre : fleur de Lys / Severus : c'est Harry qui l'a proposé. Il aurait voulu que son fils porte le nom de James ou Sirius, mais l'idée de donné le nom de Severus lui plaisait aussi beaucoup et il l'a proposé à Draco qui en a été très ému

 **Azalea Lilia Potter-Malfoy** : Azalea : fleur d'azalée / Lilia : est à la fois proche du nom de la fleur de lys (lily en anglais), mais qui vient aussi de Liliaceae le nom de la famille des fleurs de narcisse

 **Irys Cissy Potter-Malfoy** : Irys : fleur d'iris /Cissy qui est le surnom de Narcissa, mais aussi très proche de Lily avec la double syllabe en i.

Les 33 invités de ce Noël en famille :

 **Arthur** 69ans et **Molly** 68ans

 **Andromeda** 66ans et **Teddy** 21ans

 **Bill** 49ans et **Fleur** 42ans et leurs enfants **Victoire** 18ans, **Dominique** 17ans et **Louis** 15 ans

 **Charlie** 47ans et **Ethan** **Pills** 45ans

 **Percy** 43ans et **Audrey** 44ans et leurs enfants **Molly** II 16 ans et **Lucy** 14ans

 **George** 41ans et **Angelina** 40ans et leurs enfant **Fred** II 17ans et **Roxanne** 15ans

 **Ron** 38ans et **Hermione** 39ans et leurs enfants **Rose** 12ans et **Hugo** 10ans

 **Ginny** 37ans et **Zack** **Sully** 33ans et leurs enfants **Casey** 14ans, **Wyatt** 12ans et **Beth** 11ans

 **Harry** 38ans et **Draco** 38ans et leurs enfants **Lysandre** 14ans, **Azalea** 12ans et **Irys** 5ans

Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley ont fini Poudlard

Dominique Weasley et Fred Weasley II sont en 7eme année

Molly Weasley II est en 6eme année

Louis Weasley et Roxanne Weasley sont en 5eme année

Lucy Weasley, Casey Sully et Lysandre Potter-Malfoy sont en quatrième année

Rose Weasley, Wyatt Sully et Azalea Potter-Malfoy sont en deuxième année

Beth Sully est en première année

Hugo Weasley et Irys Potter-Malfoy ne sont pas encore à Poudlard

Ainsi il y a un enfant Weasley dans chaque année à l'exception de la première (Beth est une Weasley que par Ginny qui a pris le nom de son mari, mais elle est rousse comme sa maman) et la troisième année…Je vous dis pas l'enfer pour les profs XD, surtout pour Dominique et Fred, et Louis et Roxanne qui sont en plus dans la même année et à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs tous les Weasley sont à Gryffondor à l'exception de Victoire, les trois enfants de Ginny sont aussi à Gryffondor de même que Lysandre. Azalea est Serdaigle tout comme l'était Victoire. Teddy était Poufsouffle, et dans six ans la petite Irys rejoindra Serpentard. Ainsi des quatre enfants de cœur d'Harry il y aura eu un Poufsouffle (Ted), un Gryffondor (Lysandre), une Serdaigle (Azalea) et une Serpentarde (Irys), n'est-ce pas une conclusion très agréable de cette histoire ?

Harry et Draco ont fait le choix d'adopter leurs enfants plutôt qu'essayer d'en avoir un enfant grâce à leur lien, Lilium n'existe donc pas. Mais la possibilité de son existence leur à laisser le choix entre avoir un enfant naturel ou adopter. Et pour eux qui n'ont que rarement eut le choix, c'est un luxe qui leur a fait du bien en lui-même.

Commentaire de Gurisa :

 _A venir_

 **Mot de la toute fin :**

 _«_ _Voilà, c'est fini. On va pas s'dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare. Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est l'moment ou jamais. Peut être après demain je [vous] retrouverai »_

Merci à Gurisa pour ses corrections et son soutien et…

… **Merci à tous pour ces 2ans et ces 55 chapitres !  
**


End file.
